Severus Snape Begins the Beguine
by Emilie D
Summary: A sequel to 'What Now, Severus' which makes no sense unless you've read that story. Post Voldemort, Severus Snape must figure out what to do with the rest of his life, as well as how to be a husband. A cautious dance between the magical & Muggle worlds.
1. We're Married, What Next?

We're Married, What Next?

"Wake up, Professor Snape, and let me have my way with you," murmured a woman's low, sweet voice. "It's morning."

A small, determined hand massaged the black-haired wizard's bare back and moved slowly down to caress a more intimate area.

Severus Snape was instantly awake and also instantly aroused. A smirk appeared on his thin lips, but he lay still and let that busy hand continue exploring. He had lived nearly four decades before he was able to enjoy the benefits of married life, so he would take advantage of every delight that she offered. He choked back a groan of pleasure as she parted his legs and skillfully stimulated a very sensitive region.

"Mmm…" she murmured. "You're sooo hot, Sev. What an incredibly sexy man."

She kissed his shoulder softly, making a small tingling trail as she lowered her head and kissed her way down to his belly. Her soft hair tickled his skin and he decided it was time.

In a flash, Severus flipped her on her back and straddled her waist. He stared coolly down at the woman as he pinned her hands down. "How may I help you, Mrs. Snape?" he asked in a deep, silky voice.

Zelda Jean Snape gazed up in delight at the husband she'd only officially acquired the previous night. His black hair swung forward as he lowered his face to hers. When his hooked nose was touching hers, she drawled, "Let's play Hide the Wand, Mr. Wizard. I'll bet I can make yours disappear."

"Really?" he sneered. His mouth twitched faintly, spoiling the effect somewhat. His lips tingled: though her hands were captured, she had softly kissed his mouth.

"I can, really," she offered, smiling earnestly at him. "No hands, even."

"Ah, but I prefer the hands," he said, a faint smile on his harsh face. He began kissing her, teasingly at first, then deeper as she responded eagerly.

"May I have the use of them, please?" she asked, letting her eyes wander over his naked body.

He released them and immediately they were touching him. He chuckled, swooping her into his arms and pressing her against his body. He rolled onto his back, waiting optimistically. She did not disappoint him.

"There!" she crowed triumphantly. "See? Just like magic, it's gone, but look… it's back, and… Uh oh! Gone again."

Severus laughed helplessly and wrapped his arms around her, rolling over until she was underneath him. He kissed her and hissed, "Little idiot! Apply yourself and stop behaving ridiculously," as he thrust firmly into her.

"Anything for you," she murmured, gazing up at him with shining blue eyes. She wrapped her legs around his waist, increasing his access to her, and began kissing his neck, up high, near his ear. His hair fell over her face, so she buried her face under the black curtain and held him tight as their bodies moved together.

To be blessed with such an enthusiastic lover as his wife, was most unexpected and undoubtedly undeserved. However, he mused, as her orgasm triggered his powerful climax, a man would be mad to turn away from such a gift of fate. He held her afterward, his heart pounding wildly, relishing the fact that his previously miserable life had changed remarkably for the better.

&&&&&&&&&

Zelda lay in her husband's arms, utterly sated… For the time being, she thought wryly. After an early, wretched marriage that ended in divorce, she'd planned to be safely single for the rest of her, admittedly lonely, life. Instead, one day last June she'd gone out hiking and stumbled upon a half-dead, naked wizard. The moment she saw into those black eyes to the wounded soul of him, she'd loved him.

"Severus," she murmured dreamily, "It's hard believing this is real. I'm afraid we're heading for a real, sickeningly joyful, happy ending."

She gazed into his eyes. "I finally remember the night we got married, with my own memories. And last night, sharing your memory, I… I felt the magic again, didn't I? "

He smiled gently. "I also felt it. The magic is within us now, the result of our joint intention on that night. If you wish to be married in the Muggle world, we shall do it too, but in the wizarding world, we are husband and wife."

"I can't possibly be more married to you than I am," she said. "When I regain my memories, I'll have a context, so I understand how it all happened. But the magic, Sev… I still feel it. I think I always will."

She realized he was studying her closely and blushed. "What?" she asked, resisting a silly urge to cover herself.

"You're lovely," he said. "You've refused to believe it, but I know you, inside and out. At the start of our life together, please believe I am serious. There may perhaps be women more beautiful, but you're my soul mate and you chose to be my wife. No one can ever be dearer to me than you are."

He ran his fingers softly over the laugh lines at the corners of her eyes and kissed the worry crease between her eyebrows.

Zelda watched him closely, her heart filling with love as he caressed the proof of her forty-two years. When he traced the faint scars of stretch marks on her belly, left by her long ago pregnancies, tears filled her blue eyes.

"Aside from the fact that you're indeed a lovely woman, we must belong together, because you've said often that you find me handsome and charming." His gaze met hers with endearing frankness. "Only you could believe that," he said simply.

"Because my eyes work perfectly well," she said acerbically. "I'm totally infatuated with you, like a crazed teenager. But your presence, aside from making me idiotically horny, is the warmest thing I've ever known."

"It's very early, my sweetheart," he said softly. "We'll talk more later, but now, sleep with me."

She put her arms around him, drawing his head down to rest against her breasts. Until she could remember all of the past summer, she couldn't know why, but he was brave, generous and terribly wounded by his life's experiences. She'd do whatever she could to heal this beloved husband of hers.

As he pressed his face against her and relaxed into sleep, Severus Snape realized that he was now a most shockingly contented wizard. It seemed that life could not get better.

&&&&&&&&&

The sun shone brilliantly, reflected off the freshly fallen snow of the previous day. They were at Michael Fletcher's cabin, where Zelda had spent much of that forgotten summer waiting and taking care of Severus. It was still magically enlarged, a place with fond memories for both of them. Zelda watched their German shepherd, Rowena, frolic in the deep snow and smiled contentedly.

"The first breakfast of our married life," said Zelda, gazing across the table at her new spouse. "It's wonderful. So many firsts, and then we get to do it again and again and again. The future's so bright, my eyes hurt."

Severus used his wand to Levitate the dishes to the sink, and a dishbrush began scrubbing them.

"What shall we do today?" he asked, and rolled his eyes in response to her provocative grin. "Besides that, of course. Will you introduce me to your children?"

"Lily's in Geneva and Eli's in California," she said doubtfully.

His smile was ironic. "Apparating, they can be here in no time at all. I know that they plan to visit you for Christmas, but we are already married, and they should know it. Will they object to you marrying a wizard?"

"I left that part out when I told them about you," she said. "They were skeptical already, worried that I'm needy and lonely enough to fall for almost anyone."

"Condescending little beasts, aren't they," he asked, frowning.

"When they're young, kids think you're god-like, which is… unnerving" she said wryly. "Then suddenly they're teenagers and they realize you're the stupidest, most naïve person on earth, while they're worldly and sophisticated. Obviously they aren't over that stage yet."

"I suppose this will be something of a shock," he said.

"I don't think they'll be crazy enough to tell their father," she mused nervously. "But in the past year or two, he's hung around them more. I don't really know what their relationship with him is."

Severus had never considered before that her ex-husband, the moron that had made her miserable, was still in existence. He felt a fleeting, icy urge to see what he was like, this man who had left Zelda to raise their children alone.

"Shall we see them today?" asked Severus. "We can wait, if you think it better."

"Today," she said firmly. "Now that you mentioned it, I don't want to put it off. But, how can we do it?"

"Phone them and ask when they'll be home," he said. "Say that you wish to talk with them. Then we'll go there. They may be a bit startled, but they'll be hard put to deny the existence of magic. If they wish it, we'll bring them here for a visit."

"Okay," she said, chuckling at the thought of surprising her kids by magically showing up on their doorstep. "If you'll finish here, I'll get dressed and we'll figure out how this'll work."

She picked up the cordless phone and headed for the bedroom, dialing the first number. She returned a few minutes later, looking slightly frazzled. She was dressed in Muggle skiwear.

"We're going to Switzerland, first," she said, shaking her head and laughing. "Have you ever been there?"

"No, but I'm sure it will be delightful, for ten minutes," he muttered sourly.

"How's your French?" she asked, eyes sparkling wickedly.

"Non-existent," he snapped. "Why?"

"Well, if you don't know where we're Apparating to, and I don't, we have to go somewhere obvious and then get to Lily's flat from there," she said. "Don't we? My French sucks too."

"How practical you are," he said. "So in fact, we'll have a small adventure on our first official day of marriage." His lip curled slightly. "Perhaps we should stay here instead."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "So you're willing to risk your life, for years, like a sexy super-spy, but you're scared of a quick visit to Switzerland? Baby!" she murmured mockingly.

She kissed him lingeringly. "It'll be fun!" she said brightly. "Lily's home for the rest of the day, and I told her I had to hang up, but I'd get back to her, so we should go."

"Are you trying to manage me?" he asked threateningly, his black eyes glinting.

"Maybe a little," she said, a tiny smile playing on her lips. "But since you don't know where we're going any more than I do, I thought I'd spare you all the work. Unless you need to do everything…"

Shocked, he realized that being married meant that they would share plans and decisions. "After a life of doing everything myself, it's difficult to stop," he said doubtfully. "I believe I can do it, Zel, but…"

"My poor control freak," she murmured, smiling. "Have you ever screwed up without suffering over it? It's my normal state, my boy, and this tiny adventure has all the hallmarks of a minor disaster. But no one's going to die, and I hope, if we end up doing something stupid, we can laugh about it later."

Severus groaned, trying to imagine surviving some unknown, embarrassing situation. "I, er… dislike being humiliated," he said heavily.

"We'll try to be smooth, then," she said. "You're probably very smooth, but I should warn you that when I'm forced out of my little routine, I'm not."

"Where do you suggest that we Apparate to?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know anyplace specific, where we might not end up on top of some innocent victim, or be seen. But if we can get close to the airport, there's a short train ride into the city. Lily lives about two blocks from the Cornavin central station. We can walk from there."

"Practical," he said. "But we shall make one stop, first. Shall I close Rowena's door, to keep her in while we're gone?"

"I think so," she replied. "We won't be gone long, I hope." She knelt and kissed the dog, who had come immediately when she heard Severus say her name. "Be a good girl," she said. "We'll be back soon."

Severus had put on his black Muggle clothes. He put on the black leather jacket Zelda had given him, the first gift from his sweet girl, he thought. He examined her frivolous looking ski clothes and realized that his Muggle look might not blend in very well in Switzerland. All the more reason for their first stop, he thought.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Snape?" he asked softly.

She stood up, laughing a bit. "I love the sound of that," she confessed. She went to him and put her arms firmly around his neck. He held her close and they were off.

&&&&&&&&&

The Shrieking Shack looked especially forbidding in the foggy, afternoon twilight, and Zelda, having never seen it before, grasped his hand most gratifyingly.

"Where are we?" she asked, clutching him tightly.

He smiled. "This is the Shrieking Shack. Under it is a passage into Hogwarts, so we may avoid a public entrance through the main gates."

"But why are we here?" she asked, confused.

He kissed her and said smugly, "All in good time, my girl. We shall be brief."

He led her into the ramshackle building; still pleased at the way she clutched his hand.

"Lumos," he muttered, lighting their way through the passage.

Zelda found herself in a tunnel, with packed earth and tree roots close over her head. There was no way Severus could know she suffered from claustrophobia, so she stubbornly squelched the panic rising in her. She held tightly to his hand, and quite soon the ground rose, and she saw faint light ahead.

"Wait," he commanded, putting a cautious wand out to prod the knothole on the Whomping Willow.

Then they were out. Severus hustled her away from the tree, before it came back to life and attacked them.

Zelda stared up at the immensity that was Hogwarts, and memories stirred in her. A few lights were appearing in the windows, and the castle seemed powerful and sentient.

Severus sent a glowing white light from the end of his wand, toward the castle and turned to her.

"Do you remember?" he asked, putting an arm around her and leading her toward a small door.

"It feels familiar," she replied, staring eagerly around. "Why are we here, my boy?"

"I wish to borrow something from Potter," he replied. "I hope to avoid making an ass of myself in Geneva, if it can be avoided."

She hugged him delightedly. "Traveling magically is amazing. Can we go to lots of places together?"

He chuckled. Her excitement and her colorful winter clothes made her seem like a happy young girl. "If I'm not required to behave like an idiot."

"Of course not, you're the smooth one, remember? _I'll_ be the idiot."

The door opened slowly.

"Professor Snape?" called Harry Potter quietly, peering out through the fog.

"Here, Potter," replied Severus, stepping out of the fog, holding Zelda's hand.

"Zelda!" said Harry. "Professor, is everything okay?" he asked, frowning anxiously.

"Fine," replied Severus, a tiny smile playing about his mouth. "We are going to Geneva."

"Wow! That's great," said Harry enviously. "I've never been."

"Why are we here?" Zelda asked curiously. She let go of his hand and went to give Harry a hug, studying the black school robes he wore.

Severus stepped close to them and whispered, "May we borrow your cloak, Potter?"

"Er, sure… of course," replied Harry. "But it's in my room, in the Tower. It'll take a couple minutes. Wait here, okay?"

"Thank you," said Severus, watching the boy run hastily down the corridor. He turned to Zelda, who was looking curiously around the dungeon corridor.

"Do you remember the afternoon we spent in my old rooms?" he asked in a low voice.

She thought hard, but finally shook her head. "Was it fun?" she asked, feeling quite dejected. "I hate not remembering."

"It was splendid," he whispered. She'd asked him to put on his own clothes, and then delightedly undone every button and made love to him in his own bed, even while he was a fugitive, hiding in Hogwarts.

Suddenly, her damaged memory gave her a teasing glimpse of her husband, dressed very formally, all in black, with only a hint of white. Her fingers itched to undo those buttons that she couldn't completely remember. "May we do it again?" she asked wistfully.

"Every day, if you will," he replied. His arms went around her and he buried his nose in her soft curls. "Your hair smells delicious," he whispered.

"You make me feel better about my memory," she said, squeezing him. "I promise I'm going to remember everything that's happened when I've been with you."

Harry appeared, running lightly down the corridor. He handed something shining and slippery to Severus.

"Thank you, Potter. How soon will you need it back?" asked Severus.

Harry smiled cynically. "No hurry. My rule-breaking days are behind me. I haven't used it in months."

Severus looked at him piercingly; one eyebrow raised in skeptical disbelief, and was startled when Harry smirked.

Zelda watched them, curious about their odd manner with each other.

"Severus," she murmured. When he turned around she whispered, "Can I tell him?"

He rolled his eyes, looking irritable. "It means three of them will know before your own children," he replied. But the disappointment on her face made him realize he could not deny her, and he believed Potter would be pleased. He nodded.

"Harry," she whispered, gesturing him close to her. When he was very close, she murmured, "We're married."

Severus watched the boy's reaction curiously.

Knowing that they'd all been together the day before, and no mention had been made, he was confused. But Zelda's glowing blue eyes and her blissful smile told him it was true, and his eyes lit up with happiness.

"When?" he asked, throwing his arms around her and kissing her impulsively. "Are you happy? I think it's amazing."

Severus watched the pair, and was shocked at how thrilled Harry Potter was. Then the boy looked shyly into his eyes and smiled.

"Congratulations, Sir," he said. "It's great news, but… when did you do it?" He still had his arm around Zelda's shoulders

"August," said Severus, reluctantly touched. "The last time I saw her. She remembered it yesterday."

Another black clad figure came down the corridor.

"Harry," hissed Hermione, "you're late for Potions! Professor Davis asked me to find you."

Seeing his companions, she smiled and said, "Zelda! Hi, Professor Snape. What are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you in a minute," replied Harry, grinning broadly. He looked quizzically at Severus. "Can I? Ron too?"

He nodded, a faint, resigned smile touching his lips. "No more, however."

"Okay," Harry said. "We're off."

He hugged Zelda again, smiling when she kissed his cheek.

"Wait. Are you very late?" asked Severus, frowning. "Miss Granger, may I have parchment and a quill?"

He took them and wrote a brief note, handing it to Harry.

"Give this to Professor Davis. I won't be responsible for marring your perfect record," he sneered.

"Thank you," said Harry, chuckling. "Have fun today."

Severus snorted as the two walked toward the Potions classroom. He ushered Zelda back out the door.

As he closed the door, Zelda said, "I love that boy. He's so sweet."

Her husband snorted again.

"Identify yourselves at once," said a grim voice, emanating from the fog before them.

"Lumos," said Severus.

"Severus! Zelda?" said Minerva McGonagall. "What are you doing here?"

"So much for secrecy," murmured Zelda. "I told you what happens when I have adventures, Sev."

"We came to borrow something from Potter, and we're leaving now," Severus said stiffly to Minerva.

"There's a permanent watch on the passage from the Shrieking Shack," she replied mildly. "For future reference."

"I shall remember that," he said ironically. He looked into Zelda's eyes and said, "May I tell her?"

"That's four," she said cheerfully.

Minerva had listened curiously to that small exchange, and looked penetratingly at Severus.

"Yesterday, Zelda remembered that we were married on August ninth," Severus murmured softly. "We're going now to tell her daughter."

Minerva's stern face was transformed by delighted smile. "Oh, Severus, I am delighted!" she murmured. "The sight of you joining the human race at last… I'm very happy for you."

Severus flushed as he shook her proffered hand and replied, "Thank you, Minerva."

The Headmistress turned to Zelda and said, "I'm happy for both of you. Is there anything I can do for you now, Zelda?"

"You don't happen to know a place to Apparate to in Geneva, do you?" asked Zelda lightly. "We've never been there."

Minerva smiled at the absurd request. She realized her young colleague might be in for some shockingly ridiculous experiences in the company of his new wife. How marvelous!

"How amusing," she murmured. "In fact, I can assist you."


	2. Geneva

Geneva

Harry Potter's Invisibility Cloak seemed to have amazing powers. It easily covered Severus, Zelda and Minerva completely, once they were outside the grounds of Hogwarts.

"All right, Severus, you're a passenger," Minerva said sternly, knowing the wizard's dislike of ceding control. She put a firm hand on each companion's arm and with a pop, they Apparated.

They listened cautiously to see if they were alone at their destination.

"Where are we?" asked Zelda.

"The Cathédrale St-Pierre, in Geneva," said Minerva, amused. Cautiously she removed the cloak. They stood behind immense columns, in the entryway to a massive cathedral.

Severus looked around. The weather was similar to that at Hogwarts, damp and foggy, but it was not yet growing dark. The street below them was very quiet, with few people braving the dank weather.

"Where to now?" asked Minerva. This was turning out to be an amusing little jaunt, she thought.

"Lily lives in a neighborhood called Les Pâquis," replied Zelda. "Um… wow. It's all old here."

Wide-eyed, she peered out from behind the massive column at the city around them. Even in the late afternoon gloom, it was fascinating.

"Well, one more short Apparition and I shall leave you," said Minerva, matter-of-factly. "Merlin, I'd forgotten how fond I am of Switzerland."

She sighed nostalgically and, holding her companions' arms firmly, they Apparated again.

"We're now at the Brunswick Monument, on the Quai du Mont Blanc," she said, chuckling as she looked at their slightly nervous faces. "Now I must get back to Hogwarts, but that…" she said, pointing into the crowded city, "is Les Pâquis. Have fun, my friends."

She disappeared. Zelda glanced at the traffic-filled streets, and up at Severus, smiling comically.

"I suppose this was better than my idea to take a train into the city," she said, reaching for his hand. "Ready for a walk?"

"Bloody hell, Zelda," he hissed, rolling his eyes. "I feel like an idiot already - I detest crowds."

She hugged him impulsively, putting her face up for a kiss, which she received. She looked up suddenly and said, "What the hell _is_ this thing? The Brunswick Monument…"

It was an odd looking structure. They were standing behind an extremely elaborate mausoleum, guarded by statues of lions.

"A tomb? Who was this guy?" she asked. She shook her head irritably. "Never mind, I'm not here to be a damned tourist."

Severus looked back over the fog and the water and saw the cathedral they had first Apparated to, stretching to the sky in the midst of a dense, bustling city. "I cannot imagine how Minerva knew of safe places in the midst of all this. How fortunate that the weather is so abysmal."

No sooner had he finished speaking than it began to rain fairly hard. He grabbed Zelda's hand and began to walk in the direction Minerva had indicated.

"What street are we looking for?" he asked, pulling her hand through his arm and walking close by her side.

"Rue de Berne," she replied. "She said it wasn't close to the water, so it's somewhere up there." She paused for effect, and then suggested airily, "If we meet someone friendly looking, I could ask for directions."

He glared down at her, his lip curling nastily.

Zelda began to laugh. "I knew it!" she exclaimed happily. "Just like a man. Okay, we'll trust my excellent sense of direction."

"Merlin," he muttered sardonically. "We'll be permanently lost in the wilds of Switzerland."

"Probably," she agreed happily. "Did I mention that I love you yet today?"

He pulled her firmly across a busy intersection, looking grim. "I don't believe so, but I'm gratified to know it."

She squeezed his arm, but walked faster to keep up with him. She studied the street signs, and after striding briskly along for many blocks, was the first to spot the one for Lily's street. Zelda stared, wide-eyed with curiosity at the shops and signs, amazed to be instantly in another country.

"It's so cool!" she whispered excitedly, skipping briefly. "It's all in French, Sev."

She stopped at the window of a patisserie, enchanted by the beautiful arrangement of pastries and pretty tarts. She moaned ecstatically at the luscious sight.

A growl emanated from her beloved as he dragged her firmly away. Turning quickly, he ran into a dour gentleman, who then tripped against Zelda, dropping his briefcase and umbrella into a puddle at her feet.

Severus glared at the unfortunate man, making Zelda want to laugh badly.

"Excusez-moi, Monsieur," she said placatingly, with a sweet smile.

The disgruntled looking Muggle looked irritably at them, but a freezing stare from Severus made him hastily collect his belongings and hustle away.

The rain came down harder as the streets became more crowded. However, people walked quickly, their heads down against the rain, so almost no one took note of Severus and Zelda as they searched for a building number.

"Here it is," she exclaimed.

The building was large and modern, with an intercom. Zelda pushed the button for Lily's flat and waited.

"Leif? Go away," snapped a young woman's voice.

Zelda smothered her laughter and said, "Hey Lils, it's Mom. Can we come in?"

"Mom? _What? I don't believe it_!"

A buzzer sounded, releasing the lock. Severus allowed Zelda to go first up the stairs.

"Who the hell's Leif, I wonder?" Zelda hissed mischievously. "This should be interesting."

Severus was suddenly nervous. He hoped, for Zelda's sake, that all would be well.

"Mom?"

A young blond woman raced down the stairs and met them on the landing. She threw her arms around Zelda, staring in disbelief.

"It's okay," said Zelda. "Can we go upstairs and explain? Oh, and this is Severus."

Lily stared into a man's intense black eyes, and was utterly amazed. "Um, nice to meet you, Severus," she said numbly. "Come on in."

They followed her into a bright, modern flat, and as soon as the door was closed, Lily Larsson-Graff looked at her unexpected guests in complete shock.

"I spoke to you on the phone an hour ago and you said you were at Michael's place," she said grimly. "How the hell can you be here, now?"

"Can we sit down?" asked Zelda.

Lily nodded impatiently.

"Wait, Zelda, you're soaked," said Severus. Eying Lily briefly, he brought out his wand and dried Zelda magically. He then helped her off with her jacket, dried himself, stowed the wand away and sat down by her side.

"Thank you," his wife said appreciatively, smiling at him before she turned to her stunned daughter. "Lily, I wanted to tell you in person that Severus is a wizard. So in fact, we traveled here magically."

Lily stared at them, speechless. She'd tried imagining what man her mother would actually trust, after years of fleeing from every man who showed interest.

This guy… Severus Snape was nothing like she'd imagined. In fact, she never thought someone like this existed. The black hair and clothes, the leather jacket, all made him look dangerous and slightly wild. His face was lined and grim, and… those eyes. They saw things no one should be able to see. He gazed expressionlessly at her.

"A wizard," muttered Lily in disbelief. "Magic."

Severus had been studying the young woman. Lily didn't resemble her mother closely, although her eyes were the same bright blue and her hair was blond. She was taller than Zelda, and would probably be considered by some people to be more beautiful than her mother. She was carefully dressed and obviously fussed over her appearance, much like his older female students. Clearly she loved her mother, but feared Zelda had gone mad. He waited politely, wondering what would transpire next.

Zelda was looking closely at her daughter. "I know it's kind of a, um… surprise," she said anxiously. "Are you okay?"

"Mom," Lily began, but her voice faltered and she stared in shock.

Zelda reached for Severus's hand, wanting reassurance. This was even harder than she'd thought, and she had a sudden, panicky feeling he might have to Obliviate Lily, to make her forget about magic.

Lily watched Severus hold her mother's hand comfortingly. The wizard seemed worried about her, and protective too. That was nice, something her mom hadn't had before, a man who wasn't totally self-centered. The hard, panicky feeling in her chest eased slightly and she felt less breathless.

"Does Elijah know?" she asked.

"I called him and he was working all morning. Also, since you're my first kid, I thought you should hear it first," Zelda said, striving for a light tone. "Lils, it's okay. I'm amazingly happy with Severus."

The girl turned and stared again at Severus. "Pardon my bluntness, but why should she trust you? My dad was a complete asshole to her and she doesn't need to get screwed again," said Lily fiercely. "How do I know you won't make her miserable, Severus?"

"You don't," he said sternly. "However, your mother is an intelligent woman, so perhaps you should trust her judgment."

"Hey, did you trust my judgment when we were trying to find this place?" asked Zelda with a slight smirk.

His eyes lit with affection as he gazed at her. "Dear girl, we were both utterly ridiculous. The only bright spot for me is that you didn't ask for directions."

Their eyes met, and the look they exchanged was as good as a kiss, to Lily's worried mind. She suddenly hoped maybe it would be all right.

"Can you stay for a while?" she asked grudgingly, hoping for reassurance that her mother was okay. "I have nothing going on before work on Monday."

"Really?" asked Zelda innocently. "But, er… who's Leif?"

"No one," replied Lily impatiently. "Yesterday's news."

"Well, then why don't we fetch your brother and go to the cabin for a bit?" asked Zelda. "It'll be easier if I don't have to explain everything twice."

"You mean, with magic?" asked Lily. "Is it safe?" Her eyes were wide with fear.

"We're here, aren't we?" asked Zelda. "Please come, Lily. There's so much I want you to know."

"Magic, huh?" she asked, unable to resist her mother's hopeful plea. She turned to Severus. "Will I survive this?"

"No one has questioned my Apparating abilities since I was a student," he said wryly. "Please come along."

"What should I wear?" she asked, looking flustered.

Zelda snorted. "Put on a coat, because it's cold at the cabin. Nothing fancy and European, though, if we're going to Berkeley to collect Elijah."

Lily stared doubtfully at her mother, then headed for the bedroom and shut the door.

"Well, that went well," said Zelda weakly. "I guess…"

Severus put his arms around her and gathered her into his lap. "You worry too much, my girl," he murmured, kissing her gently.

She rubbed her nose against his and replied, "I want them to appreciate how wonderful you are." She snuggled against him and ran her fingers through his lank hair. "So adorable," she whispered close to his ear.

The bedroom door opened and Lily was treated to the sight of the black-haired wizard kissing her mother enthusiastically.

"God, Mom!" she moaned, reverting to her whiny teenage voice. "Don't scar me for life!" Secretly she was glad to see how much this guy seemed crazy about her mother.

Zelda laughed. "Get over yourself, kid," she said happily. "I deserve some fun, don't I?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Okay, what do I do?"

"Come here. Cabin, first, I think," said Zelda. "Finding this place took more time than I thought. Rowena's alone, and probably fretting."

"Rowena?" asked Lily.

"Our dog, but you'll see her in a minute. Bundle up, now, there's snow there."

Zelda put on her jacket and gloves.

"Now, hold on to Severus's arm, tight, okay?" She put her arm around his waist and said, "Come here, Lily." Then she put her other arm around her daughter, who clutched nervously at the wizard's arm.

Lily felt a strange pressure, and everything went oddly blank for a few seconds, and then she was standing in bright sunshine, in the snowy clearing around Michael's cabin.

Severus pointed his wand at the door, and as though running through the solid door, a large German shepherd raced through it and straight toward them.

"Rowena," crooned Zelda, smiling as the excited dog leaped up and licked her face.

Rowena ran to greet Severus, and then went to sniff curiously at the new human.

Lily chuckled. This was better, her mom having a big, sweet dog. She knelt and said, "Come here, baby." The dog's tail was wagging briskly, and she looked up at Lily with bright brown eyes.

"She's fantastic," said Lily, laughing as an active pink tongue licked her chin. "She looks really smart."

"She's the sweetest girl, and good with the cats," replied Zelda. "I don't like to leave her here too long, because she worries about us when she's alone."

"Are the cats okay? How's Muffy?" asked Lily, suddenly longing for home.

"He's fine, they're all fine. But you'll see them if you're coming home for Christmas." Worry crossed Zelda's face and she added, "Will you come home?"

Lily glanced at Severus and saw him watching Zelda with a slight, worried frown. He looked suddenly at Lily.

"I hope you will," he said seriously. "I hope to get to know you better, Lily."

She smiled, relieved that she still mattered to her mom, even if she had found this wizard guy. "I'll come home," she said. "I haven't made reservations, yet, but I will."

Zelda and Severus looked at each other.

"Unless you'd rather fly, we can come and get you," offered Zelda. "It's faster and cheaper."

"Awesome," Lily replied, realizing that having a wizard in the family would have its perks. "Um… is this magic stuff our new family secret?" she asked.

"Please," said Severus. "The magical world has been hidden for centuries, and there are wizards with the task of preventing too many non-magical people from knowing of our existence."

"Okay…" the girl replied slowly. She looked closely at this man who seemed to love her mother. "How old are you?"

"I shall be thirty-eight in January," he replied, looking apprehensively at Zelda. He was certain she'd forgotten their age difference, but was still foolish enough to fret about it. Sure enough, he saw her frown sadly.

"Way to go, Mom!" chuckled Lily. "A younger guy! How awesome. I hope I can manage that someday."

Severus saw Zelda's frown fade at her daughter's silly response, and felt a surge of approval for the young woman.

Zelda tried to ignore her painful twinge of insecurity at knowing that her husband was younger than she, and focus on their first priority.

"Sev, You haven't been to California before, and neither have I. Lily, can you think of an isolated place near Berkeley that we can Apparate to? It'll be broad daylight there, to boot!"

"Isolated?" Lily murmured.

She'd gone out to visit her brother for a few days, and she remembered the day they'd gone hiking.

"Yeah, I know a place, but how does that help?" she asked.

"If you can picture it in your mind, clearly, I can Apparate us there," said Severus.

"There's a place called Claremont Canyon where we went hiking, and it's near the campus," she said. But if the weather's nice, people might be hiking there today."

"Hey, it's cold out here. Come inside a minute, Lily. I want to feed Rowena before we go," said Zelda. "In case we end up lost in that canyon, or something."

Zelda opened the door and gestured Rowena inside.

"Mom! Holy… What happened to the cabin?" asked Lily, thunderstruck. "It's huge and gorgeous!"

She walked into the main room, looking at the sun shining through large windows, the comfortable furniture and the familiar fireplace. She opened the door to what had been the small and only bedroom and walked into a lovely, fantastical dream room. She peered into the bathroom and saw a large sunken bathtub. The colors were soothing and perfectly flattering to her mother, who'd followed her in, slightly embarrassed.

"Well?" asked Zelda.

"Mom!" said Lily, breathless with awe. "Did Severus do this?"

Zelda nodded. "Magic's amazing, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but even with magic, he made this place look perfect for you," she said. "He must really love you."

Her mother's face lit up with a shy, radiant smile. "Baby, I never thought anyone could love me the way he does."

"That's okay, then," she replied, hugging Zelda. "I want you to be okay, that's all. I couldn't stand it if you ended up with someone like Dad again." A slight frown appeared on her lovely face. "Um, Eli probably didn't tell you, but Dad's been staying with him for the past week. He's probably left by now, but… I don't want… I mean, Severus shouldn't meet him, should he?"

"Come on out here, so I can get Rowena's food," said Zelda, amused. "I hadn't thought of it, but I suppose I could ask Severus to hex him…"

"Am I to hex someone?" he asked, having given fresh food and water to Rowena already.

Zelda saw that he'd done the job and hugged him. "Thank you," she said. "Lily's afraid you'll hex her father."

"Ah…" he replied, kissing Zelda's forehead. "What do you think?"

"You might be tempted, but you won't do it," she said. "Anyway, he's already cursed by being himself. I don't think of him at all, anymore, so I don't care."

"Shall we be seeing him?" asked Severus, frowning slightly. "Does it bother you, Zel?"

Zelda looked at her daughter as she answered him. "I hope your relationship with him is good, Lily. I'd be sad if it isn't. I'd just be horribly embarrassed for Severus to see what a glaring error in judgment I made."

Severus looked intently at Lily. "I won't hex your father," he said.

"But… could you?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes," he replied calmly.

"I have a lot to learn," she said. "But she's my mom… I want her to be okay."

His eyes softened. "I want that too," he said softly. He held his hand out to her. "I'll do my best, Lily," he said, his voice a promise.

She took his hand and gripped it firmly. "Good," she said, smiling.

Zelda saw her daughter begin to believe that Severus was a positive presence in their lives, and her tension eased.

"Why don't we go see if we Elijah wants to come here," said Zelda. "I hope he's feeling open-minded."

"Well, he's not used to seeing you with a guy," said Lily sagely. "But he's talked to Michael, and knows that he approves. Hey, does Michael know Severus is a… wizard?"

"He knows and loves it. He had magic envy in the worst possible way," replied Zelda. "But he's met a great guy. Did you know he's been in London for months?"

"He's called me once a week, but didn't mention London until a few days ago. But he promised we'd all be here, together, for Christmas."

"Do you females ever stop talking?" asked Severus coolly. "We should get this bloody California trip accomplished."

"Sorry," said Zelda, smirking. "I'll try to control myself." She kissed him. "I'm a little nervous," she confessed.

"We have Potter's cloak," he said. "Lily, carefully picture our destination, while I look into your eyes. I'll see it, and we shall go."

"Wow…" she murmured. "Can you read minds?"

"Only your mother's," he said sardonically. "But I'll see our destination when you picture it in your mind."

Severus unrolled the shimmering cloak. Zelda put one arm around his waist and one around Lily's as he draped the cloak over them all. He looked piercingly into Lily's eyes, seeing a hillside trail. He focused intensely on it, seeing every detail she offered, and suddenly, they vanished.


	3. California Dreamin’

California Dreamin'

They were suddenly standing on a hillside that overlooked a city. There was a bay, and the air was milder, with sunshine struggling through a soft foggy haze. They were alone, so Severus removed the Invisibility Cloak and they all looked at each other.

Zelda chuckled at Lily's wide eyes. "It's shocking, isn't it?" she murmured sympathetically.

"Yeah, but I wish I could do it," she replied. "Um, Mom… I don't suppose you brought your cell phone along, did you?"

"No," she confessed guiltily, looking nervously up at Severus.

His eyes were gleaming with cynical amusement, which drew a reluctant smile from her.

"Do you have to be so cursed practical, Lils? We're on an _adventure_ here," she replied stoutly. "Why do we need a phone?"

"Eli borrowed his roommate's car when we came up here. He might have driven up here in ten minutes, but instead, we'll have to walk."

"Oh… Well… At least the weather's lovely," offered Zelda brightly, glancing sidelong at her husband. "What a beautiful place."

"Lily, do you know which way to go?" asked Severus.

"The campus is this way," she said, leading them onto a well-traveled trail.

The sun gradually became stronger as they walked. It felt like a world away from winter at the cabin. Before long Zelda took off her jacket.

"Allow me," said Severus, Vanishing it so they wouldn't be burdened.

Lily stared.

"He'll bring it back," Zelda said. "Want yours Vanished?"

"Uh… Okay," she replied, removing her coat and holding it out. She jumped slightly when it disappeared. "Thanks," she muttered.

Severus nodded. Lily seemed to be accepting the quite situation well. He couldn't help wondering if her brother would equally understand. He disliked the idea of Obliviating anyone, but to protect his marriage to Zelda, he would do it.

Zelda touched his arm. "Are you going to take off your jacket?" she asked innocently.

"I am perfectly comfortable," he replied stiffly, although the black leather might soon be uncomfortably hot. They both knew he could not walk around a strange city so exposed, and he frowned at her for teasing him.

"Sorry," she mouthed. She took his hand and held it, relieved when he squeezed it warmly.

They entered the University campus, which was serene and empty on the day after Thanksgiving. Severus had spent little time in the Muggle world, and found the huge school interesting. The buildings were solid and pleasing to the eye. One was the Doe Memorial Library, and he was curious as to what he might find of interest there. He slowed to appreciate the classical symmetry of the building.

"Tempting, isn't it?" murmured Zelda. "I adore libraries."

"Yes," he replied. He imagined losing himself in the immensity of that building. "Perhaps some other time…"

He tucked her hand inside his arm again and they began walking again.

"How much farther?" asked Zelda, as they reached the end of the campus.

About four blocks," replied Lily. "But, maybe we should find a phone and call ahead."

"He did say he'd be home," said Zelda. "Besides, and this shows you how out of touch I am with Muggle ways, I have no money with me today."

"Muggle?" asked Lily. She shook her head irritably. "Never mind. I only have Swiss money with me. Let's just go."

The beautiful weather had drawn people out into the streets, shopping and greeting friends. The people in this community were far more… diverse than those in Geneva, and the clothing was much more exotic, Severus thought. As they walked through the busy streets, he became uncomfortably aware that he was drawing interested stares, generally, but not always, from women. Sweat broke out under his collar and he determinedly avoided looking into people's faces.

A store on the corner up ahead drew his eye. The sign above it said, Sunset Magickal Discount Supplies. Curious, Severus changed course so they could walk past the storefront. Cheaply printed 'spell books' caught his eye first, then a display of crystals surrounding a chalice and a ceremonial dagger. A sign offered candles, herbs, jewelry, occult message buttons and magical fetish-wear. He choked slightly.

"Shall we stop in and browse a bit?" asked Zelda, smirking slightly. She winked at Lily.

"I think not," he replied grimly.

Suddenly the door opened and horrified, Severus thought for a split second that it was Sibyll Trelawney's sister. A scrawny woman with badly dyed red hair, draped with shawls and jangling jewelry, lurched out the door and gazed straight at him. She murmured dreamily, "Please honor my humble shop with your presence, Great Master. Long have I awaited you."

Lily watched wide-eyed as Severus shied wildly away from the woman, dragging Zelda with him. She hastily followed.

Zelda had felt him flinch. She wondered if the woman, running what seemed to be a hokey little store, was one of those Muggles born with some magical ability, as she'd been. There could be no other explanation for her recognizing Severus as… something. The other people who stared had more mundane activities on their minds. She sighed, realizing that her sexy husband had no idea what effect he had on others.

"it's right around the corner," Lily said. She'd seen a lascivious gleam in the fortuneteller woman's eyes, and wondered how her mother liked having her boyfriend get propositioned while he was standing right next to her.

They walked around the corner and Lily stopped dead, causing Zelda and Severus to crash into her. She turned and shoved them firmly back around the corner.

"What?" asked Zelda, confused.

"Didn't you see him? It's Dad!" hissed Lily. "I think he saw me, too! He's got a duffle bag, he must be leaving just now."

Instantly, Severus pulled out the Invisibility Cloak and put it over himself and Zelda.

"You're on your own, kid," said Zelda mockingly. "Can you get rid of him?"

"God! I don't know!" Lily muttered rebelliously. It was freaky, knowing her mother was right there, but invisible.

"Tell him I bought you a ticket to visit Eli. Say I got a bonus check and you're exhausted by work, so you're taking a vacation," her mother suggested snidely. "Go!" she ordered, pushing her daughter back around the corner. "We'll follow. Say you need to talk to Eli alone."

Lily flounced toward her father, calling cheerfully, "Hey, Dad! You're still here!"

Zelda sighed, feeling sick. What a mess, she thought.

Severus began kissing her, and pressed her against the wall of the building. "Don't look so unhappy, Mrs. Snape," he said quietly.

"Can we just wait here? I'd rather not have you see how awful he is. I'm not proud of having married him."

"In my youth I made evil decisions that caused great harm to others. Yet you knew most of it, and still love me. It might actually make me feel better to know that you're not quite perfect."

He hugged her. "Is this the worst thing I can learn about you?"

"If I make snide comments, remember there was extreme provocation," she muttered darkly.

Together, under the Invisibility Cloak, they headed back toward where Lily was talking with a man. Then a young man with short hair so blonde as to be invisible in the sunshine appeared from the building behind them.

Something about the older man's posture, the tilt of the head, reminded him of Gilderoy Lockhart, thought Severus.

"No, Dad," said Lily firmly, "I'm glad to have seen you for a minute, but I need to visit with Eli alone. I'll see you in January, like we planned."

"But Lily, sweetie, I don't have to be any place soon, and this way I can be with both of you," wheedled her father hopefully.

The young man looked on helpless, as though he might drown between his father and his determined sister.

Zelda sighed. "Okay, Sev. It's Mom to the rescue." They took off the cloak and kept walking. With a scowl she said to him, "Come and meet the family."

"Hello, children," said Zelda cheerfully, approaching them. "Rob," she said, nodding coolly.

"Mum!" said the young man. He turned and hugged her, swinging her off her feet and around in a circle. "You look great," he told her.

"Eli," she said, kissing him fondly. "This is Severus." She pulled her son around to face the wizard.

The young man stared challengingly into the black eyes of this newcomer. On some level he felt strange power emanating from him and was disturbed.

"Nice to meet you," he muttered rather sullenly.

"What the hell are you doing here, Zelda?" asked Rob Graff nastily. "Is this your… ahem, boyfriend? Um, interesting."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" she replied, bristling at his tone. She inhaled deeply and said levelly, "Rob, we're here to see Elijah."

Rob Graff was in his mid forties. He was tall, with warm hazel eyes and dark brown hair. He looked as though he took excellent care of himself, and he radiated a subtle, frenetic energy. He glared at Zelda.

"I was here first. You can't deny me time with my own children," he pronounced grandly.

Zelda closed her eyes and counted to ten. She then said to the man, "They're grown up and this is ridiculous. I won't argue with you, Robert."

She turned to her son. "Coming here was impulsive, Eli. I'd like us to spend some time together, but we'll go now. Why don't you tell me when it'll be a good time for you."

"Dad," said Elijah, recovering his nerve, "Your train's leaving soon and we've seen each other all week. I haven't seen Mum in months. Look, here's the bus. Have a good trip and I'll talk to you soon."

As the bus doors opened, Elijah manoevered his father toward it with a practiced air.

Rob Graff paused briefly in front of Severus, and attempted to loom impressively over the shorter man. He was met with a cold, expressionless black stare that unnerved him on a visceral level. He turned away hastily.

Lily kissed the man's cheek and said, "See you soon, Dad. Have a good trip."

The waved as the bus pulled away, and an awkward silence followed.

"Smooth," said Zelda, disheartened. "Sorry, Eli. Lils said he was here, but we thought he'd be gone by now."

Zelda's ex-husband was a pathetic poseur, Severus realized. He was relieved to know that Zelda could never have had, with that detestable man, a love like they shared. He put his arm lightly around her waist.

She smiled gratefully at him, then looked at her children.

"Eli, is there someplace we can talk?" she asked.

Lily had watched the whole scene carefully. Knowing what she did about Severus, she was reassured that he'd stayed in the background, choosing not to confront her annoying father.

"Eli, can we go upstairs?" she asked. "Mom and Severus have something important to tell you."

Elijah led them into an untidy, small apartment. The sofa bed was open and unmade and dirty dishes littered the stuffy living room.

"Ew!" Lily said, looking around in disgust at her brother's mess. "Is your roommate home?"

"He's working," replied the young man, glaring defensively. "Cut it out, Lils. I wasn't expecting company."

"Behave, children," said Zelda fondly. "Listen, Elijah. I know it's unbelievable, but I left out a major piece of information when I wrote to you and Lily. Severus is a wizard. That's why we're here. We Apparated to Geneva, to collect Lily and then came here to see you. A lot happened to me during the summer, and I want to tell you about it."

"He can do _magic_?" asked Elijah skeptically.

"Yep," replied Zelda.

"Can I see?" he asked, looking fiercely at Severus.

"Your mother also wanted proof when I told her," said Severus mildly. He looked appraisingly around the apartment, then pointed his wand at the dirty dishes, Levitated them to the sink and murmured, "Scourgify." He then magically rinsed and dried them.

The magically clean dishes were then Levitated to the cupboard dishes and stacked neatly. It took all of two minutes.

Elijah stared at him, impressed. "Okay, so what now?" he asked. "Are you two really going to get married? What do you do for a living? Do you have a job, or just float around washing people's dishes?"

"Eli, can you come with us to Michael's cabin for a while? We'll bring you back whenever you need to come home, but we have a lot to tell you." Zelda smiled and added, "If you come with us, your sister won't be able to harass you about the mess here."

"I don't have to work again until Sunday," he said slowly. "Is this safe?"

"Yeah," said Lily. "Grab a jacket and some real shoes, because there's snow at the cabin. I have about a million questions for these two, so hurry, brother dear."

He headed for the bedroom, while Lily turned to her mother.

"Thanks, Mom," she said gently. "I know how hard it was for you to deal with him, but I don't think Dad would've left without you showing up."

Zelda said thoughtfully, "I haven't actually seen him in about three years. I didn't realize… I'm sorry, Lil. You and Eli don't have any easy time with him, do you?"

Her daughter replied thoughtfully, "He drifts in and out. I think he sees us as stability, and he's not working now, so he hangs around a fair amount."

"How long has he been out of work?" asked Zelda.

"He got the money from Grandad's estate, and I guess he'll live off that 'til it's gone. He's flown out to visit me twice in the past six months," said Lily.

"Hmm…" said Zelda. She didn't dare to comment, since eventually the kids would get defensive.

Elijah rejoined them, wearing a jacket and boots, as his sister had suggested. "How do we do this?" he asked, staring intently at Severus.

"I can take all of you at once," replied Severus.

"Really?" asked Zelda. "It's getting sillier every time we add someone, isn't it?"

"I've Apparated with giants," said Severus. "This will work. Elijah and Lily, hold on tight to my arm and each other."

Severus put his arm around Zelda and held the other out to the brother and sister. When they were all motionless, he concentrated on the cabin, and they disappeared.

&&&&&&&&&

The afternoon sun was brilliant on the snow in the clearing. They all needed a moment to adjust to the glare. Severus pointed his wand at the cabin door and Rowena ran out, eager for company.

"Nice dog, Mum," Elijah said admiringly. "I thought you were never going to get another one."

"I should learn never to say never," she replied. "She's wonderful company, much smarter than most people I know."

She smiled, watching her son get acquainted with Rowena. He loved animals.

"I'm going in to get something to eat. I don't know what time it is any more, for you kids, but I'm hungry," said Zelda.

"Give me a minute," said Elijah. He was making a snowball, which he threw across the clearing for Rowena to chase. He laughed when she reached the hole where it landed and thrust her whole head into the snow, digging eagerly for it. "We'll be right there."

Lily and Severus entered the cabin with her. Lily peered over her shoulder into the refrigerator.

"Wow! I forgot it was Thanksgiving yesterday," she said. "Outstanding leftovers, Mom. Let's do it all."

Soon the oven was hot, and the smell of Thanksgiving filled the cabin for the second day straight.

"I've missed this," Lily moaned. "It smells wonderful. Did you have a good Thanksgiving? Who was here yesterday?"

Zelda put the remains of the canned cranberry blob onto the table, and smiled. "Some magical people, and Michael, as you can see," she chuckled.

"I wish he was still here," she replied. "Mom, who's this guy he's with now? Is it the real deal? Will it last? I got so tired of temporary 'uncles.' Some were so stupid. I want him to be with someone great. He shouldn't be alone."

Zelda looked at Severus. "I wonder if he and Kingsley would like to come for a visit," she murmured. "I was exhausted yesterday evening, but having the kids here today is too good for him to miss."

Severus reflected that before he and Zelda could make decisions about their future, they must make things right with her children. Obviously, Michael was important to them, so he might be able to smooth things out.

"Shall I go speak with him?" he asked, pulling her into a warm embrace.

Zelda grinned. "Yes, thank you. Tell him we'll wait twenty minutes, but after that Elijah's going to finish his cranberry blob."

Severus smiled faintly as she put her hand up to his cheek and kissed his lips. "I'll go from here, straight to St. Mungo's," he murmured, letting go of her reluctantly.

He went to the bedroom and put on his traveling cloak, then Apparated away.

&&&&&&&&&

After Severus had left them, Zelda looked at Lily enquiringly. "Well?"

"How did you meet him, Mom? This is really unbelievable. He's, um… a little scary, I think, but he's awfully nice to you," she said. "Where's he from and what does he do? If you marry him, you can't just live at home and have him pretend to be ordinary. It'd never work."

Zelda sighed. "This is why I wanted you and Eli to both be here. I could talk myself hoarse and you'll still have more questions. I can only do this once."

"I see that," conceded Lily. "But are you sure you're up to this guy? I saw the way people looked at him in Berkeley, and what's with that crazy fortune-teller lady? It was creepy, the way she came on to him, right in front of you."

"Well, that, at least, had something to do with magic, I think," replied Zelda. "I think she sensed his power. I'm pretty ignorant about magic, but Severus is… powerful. People who are sensitive to magic can feel it."

"Can you feel it?"

Her mother smiled. "I've only felt magic once, and it was something unique. I'm really dying to figure out how many ordinary people have a tiny piece of magic in them. Not like wizards and witches, but I don't think the line is as well defined as they think. I think the fortune-teller woman is one of those."

The door flew open and Elijah came in, with a snow-covered dog by his side. Rowena shook hard, flinging snow all over the kitchen and making them laugh.

"What a great dog she is, Mum," he declared. "Where'd you get her?"

"Severus found her last summer, lying out by the road. She'd been hit by a car and would've died. He brought her back here and he and Michael healed her," she told him. Rolling her eyes, she added, "He's not the only male person who foisted a dog on me, Eli."

"Can you say you didn't love Teddy?" he asked, looking hurt.

"Idiot boy, of course I did," she said. "But it might be nice to _choose_ when I'll take on another pet."

"Where's Severus?" he asked, looking around.

"Gone to get Michael," said Lily enthusiastically. "Maybe he'll bring the new 'uncle' too."

Elijah frowned. "What if this new guy is another loser? God, Mom, I wish Michael would find a good one and just stick with him."

"I can't remember all the details yet, but I think Kingsley's a keeper. I hope so."

"Why can't you remember?" asked Lily, her eyes narrowing as she studied her mother closely.

Zelda blushed. "It's a long story, and if it's okay, I'll wait 'til Michael's here before I tell you. I got involved in their magical business last summer and a lot happened. Michael was involved too, so he can help prove I'm not crazy."

She smiled at her children. "Why don't you get ready to eat? Severus will be back soon, possibly with Michael, and I'm starving. If you think about what we've done today, it's pretty mind-blowing, so you must be hungry too."

There was a brief knock on the door, which flew open, admitting Michael Fletcher, who was beaming joyfully.

"Where are my kids?" he called, and then grabbed Elijah, still standing near the door, in a bone-crushing hug.

Following close behind him was Severus, along with an attractive black man who smiled to see Michael's enthusiasm. Closing the door, the newcomer looked at Zelda and said, "Do you remember me yet, Zelda?"


	4. Children, Meet the Wizards

Children, Meet the Wizards

"I remember that you look… adequate… in Armani, Kingsley," said Zelda, smirking as she greeted him. "Come meet my picky daughter, so she can decide if you're worthy of Michael."

She pulled him by the hand over to where Lily stood, looking taken aback by this shockingly charismatic man.

"Lils, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt," she said. "He's another wizard."

Lily pulled her gaping mouth closed and carefully said, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Shacklebolt."

Kingsley smiled endearingly and said, "I've heard a great deal about you, my dear Lily." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly.

Michael and Elijah joined them, and Lily threw her arms around the man who'd been her surrogate father for years.

"God, Michael, I could kill you. You've been in London for _months_ and haven't visited me." She pulled back and looked narrowly at him. "You look good, brat, so I might forgive you… unless this guy turns out to be only another temporary uncle. I want one that's a keeper!"

"Hey, you've pestered me enough. What about your mom? She's the one who's giving you an awesome new stepfather. Interrogate her!" He smiled endearingly at Zelda, chuckling at the curled lip he received in response.

"I'm starving," she announced haughtily. "You can all stand around mocking me, but I'll be at the table, finishing off your cranberry glop."

Zelda turned and saw Severus standing apart from the group, watching expressionlessly. Her heart melted at the sight of her husband looking so alone, so she went straight to him and hugged him firmly.

"Ready to eat?" she asked.

Severus had flashed back to his old solitary life, watching Zelda with her family. But when she turned to him, her heart was in her eyes.

"Of course," he replied, sharing a brief visual memory of their wedding.

Zelda reached for his hands instinctively, and the memory of that golden moment washed over her, suffusing her with warmth. She gave him a small, secret smile and led him to the table.

"Did you kids have a good Thanksgiving?" she asked, when they were all seated.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I worked a regular day. Some American friends got together and did a sketchy Thanksgiving, but I already had plans, so I didn't go." She took a bite of turkey with gravy and sighed. "This tastes fabulous."

"Were the plans something to do with Leif?" asked Zelda mischievously.

"How can you read my mind when we live so far apart?" asked Lily, exasperated. "I went out with the guy for a few weeks, he wanted a nice, _traditional_, nurturing-type wife, and I wasn't interested. I guess I could be thankful yesterday for ending that dead-end relationship."

"Nurturing isn't a bad thing," said Zelda mildly.

"Not if it's a two-way street," replied her daughter acerbically. "In Leif's mind, our roles were all arranged. _I_ was the nurturer and _he_ was the nurturee. Maybe I'll do it mutually, with the right guy, but I'm not signing on for a lifetime of servitude with anybody!"

"That's my girl," Michael exclaimed, grinning broadly. "Hang in there, Lils. Mr. Right's probably just around the corner."

"Is it okay if I don't hold my breath?" she asked caustically. "God, Michael, how easy was it for you to find Mr. Right?"

He chuckled. "Once your mother started meddling in the magical world, it was a breeze."

Kingsley looked cynically at him. "Easy?"

"Once you met me, it was only a matter of time before you succumbed to my fatal charm," said Michael smugly. "Besides, I knew you had to be gay the minute I saw you in that Armani suit. No straight guy could pull it together the way you did."

Kingsley threw back his head and laughed uproariously. "Merlin, Michael, who could resist such a bloody arrogant prat? I knew I was onto something hot when I saw you stroll into St. Mungo's and practically reorganize the entire bloody place. Half the staff was eating out of your hand within a week."

"I prefer to think I'm filling a need in your community," Michael replied more seriously.

"And you are," said Kingsley, "but it's the way you're doing it that's so fantastic."

Elijah had been watching the two men together, a wistful look in his eyes. "Are you staying in London for good then?" he asked slowly. "Selling your house?"

""I have an amazing job there," replied Michael. "The house is just a house, Eli. But I want you to visit me in London any time you want to. With magic it's easy."

"You're not going to be too cool for us, are you? I mean, we're not magical, or anything…" said Lily, laying bare her brother's fear along with her own.

"Do you think your mom's too cool for you? She's marrying a wizard, but she won't stop loving you, right?" Michael looked knowingly at the pair. "You do have an actual father, but you two are the only kids I'll ever have, and you'd have a hard time getting rid of me."

Elijah remained silent, but Severus saw the blue eyes, so like Zelda's, alight with relief. He saw that in contrast to Lily, this young man was far more reserved, keeping his anxiety inside. For the first time, he, Severus Snape realized that he was now a stepfather. He choked back a brief fit of panic, feeling his appetite completely vanish. Somehow he had not expected Zelda's children to be so… real.

"You're very quiet, Severus," Michael commented wickedly. "How do you feel about becoming a stepfather to my two fantastic kids?"

Zelda had been watching her husband since they'd all been together and knew this was a shock. He seemed fairly comfortable with Lily, but she wondered if Elijah, younger, introverted, yet passionately hopeful, might be a dreadful reminder of Harry Potter.

"You're noisy enough for all of us, Michael," replied Severus acidly. He felt Zelda's hand on his thigh, under the table and smiled faintly.

"I never imagined being married," he said, looking directly at Lily and Elijah, "so I never imagined being a stepfather. I have no idea what you expect."

Lily liked his honesty, so she responded in kind. "Don't hurt our mom. If you're good to her, I'll be happy."

"Easily done," he replied. "Your mother is quite wonderful."

"Are you going to take her away?" asked Elijah, fixing his eyes intently on Severus. "I can't see you, a wizard, living in our house, pretending you can't do magic. So where will you live?"

"We have not decided yet, but as Michael said, with magic, it is easy for you to travel to us," said Severus firmly.

There was silence, while they all finished eating. Severus realized that perhaps he was hungry, and that he would need his strength as he learned how to be… a stepfather.

"What did you do for Thanksgiving, Eli?" asked Zelda.

"I went over to San Francisco and helped serve dinner to homeless people living with AIDS," he replied softly. "It was fun and they fed me too."

Zelda beamed at her son. "And I was worried that you wouldn't have a place to go. You're all grown up, boy."

"And you're getting married," he said. "So when's the big event, Mum?"

She blushed. "Um, well… I just remembered last night. I… Eli, it's complicated, a long story. The bottom line is, we were married in the early hours of August ninth, but I was Obliviated two days later…" Zelda's voice failed and she looked helplessly at Severus.

He looked at the horrorstruck faces of Zelda's children and said, "It's unexpected. This is why we didn't wait until Christmas. We shall explain everything, but it'll take time, and there are parts that Zelda does not yet remember."

"In the meantime, there's plenty more food, and since Zelda cooks but once a year, we should all make the most of it," Michael declaimed with an evil smirk.

"Sev told me that _you_ knew about this," said Zelda, glaring. "Have you told everyone you know?"

He smiled winningly. "I'm the most discreet guy you'll ever know," he said. "So maybe Kingsley knows, but how can I keep a major secret like that from _him_? It'd be like living a lie."

Lily and Elijah had spent a long moment staring at each other in shock. Their mother had been married for months without telling them, and in fact, it seemed _she_ hadn't even known until now. But Michael was there, and seemed to think it was okay. Their mom was the same, except happier than they ever remembered seeing her. Then there was her husband…

"They're in shock," said Michael, watching the pair as they shared that long, doubtful moment.

"It's a lot to take in," said Kingsley. He had watched his lover's happiness in the company of these two youngsters and frankly envied Michael his good fortune at being part of their lives.

"We have plenty of time for explanations, so everybody eat up," said Zelda firmly. "But leave room for pie."

Severus studied her closely; worried that this might be difficult. However, her eyes were bright and she slipped her hand under the table to rub his thigh fondly. This was one of the happiest adjustments he must make in his life. After never allowing himself to be touched, growing accustomed to cold isolation, to now feel so loved filled him with delight. He enjoyed her hugs and kisses, the little affectionate caresses, more than he could ever admit to anyone.

After everyone had finished, Severus and Kingsley magically cleaned the kitchen area as the young people watched in amazement. Then they all went to sit around the fireplace. Elijah sat down on the hearthrug next to Rowena, who welcomed him with moist doggy kisses.

"I really love this dog," he said, calming her with skilled hands. "I'm glad you have her. But she's purebred, and probably cost someone a lot of money. Aren't you kinda… stealing someone's dog?"

Zelda laughed suddenly. "Michael, you jerk!" she said mockingly. "You knew when I put signs around town that she came from out here, and let me waste my time."

He smiled apologetically and told Elijah, "After she came home with her memory of the summer gone, I did some fast talking to get your mother to take Rowena. So I said she was a stray, which she was, but not where she came from."

"It seemed incredible, the way she took to me so fast," Zelda said, rolling her eyes. "Then Severus told me that he found her out here, hit by a car. I realized my new stray dog had been with us here, in the summer, and already knew me."

"After all this time, she belongs with Mom and Severus," said Lily. "Look how happy she is. She would've died without them."

"Yeah…" muttered Elijah, still not convinced. "I really like her, she's great, but if someone else misses her… I mean, maybe she was stolen."

"At this point, I feel she came to us for a reason," replied Zelda slowly. "Maybe that's heartless, but I can't think of many situations where I'd return her to someone else. It may be ethically vile, Eli, but I feel she's meant to be with us."

He rolled his eyes. "Not the _feeling_, Mum," he groaned. "I can't argue with the damn feeling."

Lily and Michael exchanged amused glances, while Severus and Kingsley looked appraisingly at the pair.

"What's the _feeling_?" asked Kingsley.

"Mum's spooky instinct for knowing what we're going to do and how things are going to be," he said. "My friends and I thought she was a mind reader when we were kids. No one else's mom was like her, when we were growing up. I never got away with anything."

Severus looked enquiringly at his wife, his lips twitching. He offered her an amused glance, causing her to blush slightly.

"Okay, it _was_ always there. Even though I didn't understand what I was doing, it came in handy."

"You mother has a magical gift that makes her able to see into another person's mind," Severus told them.

"Magic?" asked Lily. "I don't understand. Where does this magic come from and how can _my mom_ do magic? Mom, can you do wand stuff like Severus and Kingsley?"

"No," she replied calmly. "I can't do wand stuff, and their education teaches them to see the world differently than we do. Magical thinking is real in their world, not delusional fantasyland, a la Disney. The rules are different when you're a wizard."

"How come we don't know anything about this?" asked Elijah. "If there's a whole magical world, a society and hospitals and schools and stuff…" He shook his head irritably.

"Magical society began separating from the Muggle world many centuries ago," said Kingsley. "It's not always a neat and clean separation, but the majority of non-magical humans think magic's an illusion."

"So we shouldn't tell anyone about this, I guess," said Elijah slowly. "Say, if Mum can do magic, can we?"

"I don't know," replied Kinsley with an appraising glance at the two.

"Who'd believe this?" asked Lily. "This is going to take some time to grasp." She yawned. "You know, some of us are suffering from jet lag. What's next?"

"Can you stay overnight?" asked Zelda, looking hopefully from one to the other. "Now that Severus knows where he's going, he can bring you home any time."

"I'd love to, Zel," Michael said cheerfully. "Kingsley too."

"Pest," muttered Zelda. "Of course, it _is_ your house… I suppose."

"There is that," said Michael smirking. "Also, I haven't seen Lily and Eli for too long. If they're staying, we're staying. I know how much you and Severus love company."

"I can stay until Sunday, Mom," declared Lily. "I have lots of questions. I feel like I've been kidnapped into a vacation. This is amazing!"

"I have to work at noon on Sunday," said Elijah.

Severus thought at first of offering them the use of the bedrooms created for Potter and his friends, however, these two were Zelda's children, and entitled to their own rooms.

"Lily, if you wish to rest, I shall make a room for you," he said. Rising, he pointed his wand and a door appeared on the same wall as the door to his and Zelda's bedroom.

"What colors would you prefer?" he asked courteously, opening the door.

Lily grinned at her brother and entered the room, where she found a comfortable looking bed, nightstand, a wood stove and a bright, modern bathroom. The walls and bedspread were white.

"Holy shit!" said Elijah reverently. He had followed them into the new room and looked around the newly created room. "Is this real?"

"What is _real_, to you?" asked Severus. "It is here and usable, for as long as I choose to have it here."

"But how… I can't believe this!" said the young man.

"Believing in magic's going to get easier, I think,' said Lily, "but understanding it's something else." She smiled tentatively at Severus and said, "I like greens and yellows, like daffodils in the spring."

"I see," he replied thoughtfully. Already she was starting to remind him of her mother, and he used what he knew of Zelda's taste. He pointed his wand and the walls were a cheery yellow. The bed was covered in a soft spring green, with a comfortable pile of pillows. The huge window was curtained with filmy white fabric.

It's great!" said Lily appreciatively. "Thank you." She looked quizzically at him, realizing that this harsh-faced man was more complicated than anyone she'd ever met. "Eli won't stop asking questions until he understands this, you know. I don't think it bothers me, though. It's not me, although I wish sometimes that things could be easy."

"Magic can make a few small things simple, but it is deep and complicated. Nothing my life has been easy, until your mother found me," he replied.

"Severus!" called Kingsley. "Phineas Nigellus is here."

He grimaced irritably. "You may as well see a magical portrait," he said to them. "He is an advisor to the Headmistress of Hogwarts, and occasionally she sends him to speak with me."

Severus led them out of the new room and discovered the others standing in front of the portrait frame.

"Finally, Snape. I do not have all day to hang about waiting for you," sneered a haughty looking wizard in formal green robes.

"What is it, Phineas?" asked Severus curtly. "I believe we are no longer at war. What could be so urgent?"

"Headmistress McGonagall wishes to speak with you," the late Headmaster replied frigidly. "She realizes this is not the optimal time, but hopes you will allow her to visit you today."

Severus frowned. He looked at the others, who obviously had no idea what it was about. Resignedly, he said, "I am at her disposal, of course."

"I shall inform her," replied Phineas Nigellus. "I believe she will join you soon."

He looked appraisingly toward Zelda, and then back to Severus, saying, "Professor McGonagall informed us of your marriage. Congratulations, Professor Snape."

"Thank you," replied Severus coolly.

The portrait wizard looked toward Zelda and nodded, receiving a tiny smile in return. He then walked out of the frame and there was silence.

"What was _that_?" asked Elijah, looking at Michael. "Was it a real person?"

"In their world, pictures move," said Michael. "But Phineas Nigellus is more special than that. The dead Headmasters of Hogwarts leave an imprint of their personality and life experiences in their magical portraits. They serve and advise the current Headmistress. The first time I saw him, I couldn't believe it. But there are portraits at St. Mungo's too, and you know me, I had to find out about them."

"Yeah, we do know," said Lily fondly. "When Mom and Severus get tired of our questions, we can pump you!"

Severus went to Zelda, standing next to Kingsley, and pulled her into his arms. "I am sorry, my girl," he said softly.

"Why?" she replied lightly. "You can't hide here forever, playing Muggle house with me." She caressed his cheek and smiled up at him.

"I wish I could," he said, a slight frown appearing.

"You're just tired," she said. "We woke up early. After Minerva leaves, I think a short nap is in order."

"I do feel quite… exhausted," he murmured, amusement lighting his black eyes.

Kingsley and Michael looked at each other, cynicism flashing between them.

"Sorry, kids," said Michael loudly. "Those two need a lot of rest, but when they abandon you, _I'll_ still be here."

"Shut up, Michael," murmured Zelda. She was still encircled by Severus's arms, smiling merrily.

Lily saw the laughter in her mother's eyes. She felt a pang, since she'd never seen her so happy as now, with this strange man… But it was good, she realized.

"Michael, you pest, this is their honeymoon. A weird one, but still…" Lily said, smiling at Zelda. "Don't harass my mom."

A sudden sharp knock drew all eyes to the door. Elijah, who was closest, opened it and froze, mesmerized by what he saw.


	5. Minerva’s News

Minerva's News

Two women stood outside, both wearing black robes and warm cloaks. The older one was wearing a pointed black hat, and nodded pleasantly at him.

"Good day, young man," she said. "Am I correct in assuming that you are Zelda's son? There is a resemblance, I believe."

Elijah gulped, not having expected two grown women to look, for all practical purposes, like they were trick-or-treating at the cabin door. "Come in," he said in a strangled voice, holding the door wide.

"Minerva!" said Michael, as he stepped forward and daringly kissed her cheek. "Welcome to our impromptu party, and meet my kids. This amazing young man is Elijah, and the lovely lady with Kingsley is Lily."

He turned to kiss Molly's cheek, creating a slight blush. "It's great to see you, Molly. You have to meet the kids. I couldn't be prouder of these two if I were actually their mother," he said, smirking.

Molly looked piercingly at Elijah and Lily. Zelda's children were bright-eyed and clever looking. The young man resembled his mother very closely. He wore a worried expression on his face and she realized he must be quite shocked by what he was learning.

"Hello," she said to him, offering her hand. "My name is Molly Weasley and I'm a friend of your mother's. It's lovely to meet you at last, Elijah."

"Nice to meet you," he said, trying to control his unsteady voice. He looked closely at this woman, who looked about the same age as his mother. She wore… unusual clothes, although conservative by Berkeley standards, and her eyes were friendly, with a humorous look in them.

The introductions took time, so without comment Severus went to the stove and made tea, hoping to delay the official portion of this visit. It was obvious that Minerva would be asking him to return to Hogwarts in some capacity, but he did not feel ready. Never, since joining the staff, had he hesitated to act in the best interests of the school, but he now had new obligations. Zelda was not ready to be thrust into the magical world, and he felt oddly disinclined to leave her home.

"Let me help with that," said Michael softly, picking up the tray. "You okay?"

"Fine," snapped Severus, forcing his irritation down below the surface.

"We nosy pests refuse to take a hint," Michael murmured. "Seriously, man, you're not ready to go back, are you?"

A flood of words threatened to burst from Severus, a self-indulgence he would not permit. Controlling himself grimly, he simply said, "No."

Michael smiled wryly. "You and Zel need time. She still can't remember much, and you… Severus, I know you won't come to me at St. Mungo's, but it's hard going, after so many years of giving yourself to a cause." He looked seriously into the wizard's dark eyes and said, "If I can help, if you need anything, I'm here for you."

Severus Levitated the tray out of Michael's hands and headed for the table. He glanced at the older man briefly, a hint of color on his normally pale cheek. "Thank you," he said softly.

Michael headed for Kingsley and the young people. "Let's get out of their way and go play," he said. "Eli, Severus was interrupted before he could give you a room. Let's have Kingsley do it now."

They were off, opening a new door next to Michael's room and talking happily as they discussed Elijah's décor.

As the tray came to rest on the low table by the fireplace, Severus pondered the sensation of having, not only a wife, but also a friend. He would never speak with anyone about his feelings, but knowing Michael cared about him warmed him.

Molly and Zelda paused long enough to serve tea, but they were talking a mile a minute.

"It sounds like the perfect way to be married," said Molly. "Of course, Arthur and I eloped, so you see how little I care about formalities. All the fuss of a wedding will make you mad, as I saw with Bill and Fleur's wedding. I think your handfasting sounds terribly romantic."

"It was a shock to remember it, but so wonderful, Molly," confessed Zelda. "I need to finish remembering a lot of last summer, but suddenly realizing I'm married to the best person I know… I can't describe how amazing it is."

"What will you do? Where will you live?" asked Molly.

"We haven't talked about it yet. I only remembered it yesterday and we just told the kids today." Zelda looked worriedly over at Severus. "Minerva wants him to go back, doesn't she?"

Molly nodded quietly. "Will he consider it?" she asked quietly. "What about you?"

"Goddess, Molly. I'm in the middle of my own school year and I'd hate to leave with my job half done," replied Zelda, frowning. "My ego's huge enough that I believe my students will suffer if I bail now. They're starting to come together and do promising work, but they have a long way to go. I feel responsible for them until June."

"I see," said Molly. "Severus looks worried. I now see his overactive sense of duty at work. If he really hates the idea, he should say no. Hogwarts will always be there for him, but he's gone through a lot and perhaps he needs some time alone with you."

Zelda rolled her eyes ironically. "I can't imagine he'll say no to Minerva. Whatever happens, we'll work it out somehow," she said, looking with concern at her husband.

Severus was seated next to Professor McGonagall. He glanced over at Zelda, as though feeling her gaze, and his eyes lit up with sardonic amusement.

"She worries about me," he said smugly to Minerva. "May we forego the small talk? What is it that you need from me?"

"The tea is delicious," said Minerva McGonagall in a deliberate way. She looked briefly at Zelda, then back to Severus and said, "I am sorry for coming to you today. I see that you have much to deal with in your own life, Severus. However, your understanding of Slytherin House is far greater than mine. Also, most of my colleagues have specialized completely in their subject area, while you understand the body of knowledge that comprises our school curriculum better than any of them."

"Have you finished applying the best butter?" asked Severus dryly. "Tell me what you need from me and I shall prevaricate briefly, if that will soften the, ah… pain of my rejection."

The Headmistress controlled her expression or a full ten seconds, before she reluctantly chuckled. "You are the proper person to consult, Severus."

One black eyebrow arched in inquiry and he waited.

"Very well," she said. "Severus, morale at Hogwarts is becoming dreadful. The students in other Houses are well aware that some in Slytherin had relatives who were Death Eaters. This has led to growing prejudice against all of Slytherin House."

"Not a new phenomenon, but it must be escalating or you would not be so concerned," said Severus. "What else?"

"The academic performance of students in your House worsens daily as the result of this pressure. Professor Tonks is too new to have the confidence of the students," replied Minerva. "Furthermore, Slytherin House has turned on Draco Malfoy. Not a day goes by that he is not attacked or harassed by students, including his fellow Slytherins."

A slight frown appeared. Severus knew well what it was to be the pariah. "Perhaps I should have spoken with him while I was at Hogwarts, but he seemed to be doing well and I believed it best if he handled things his own way."

"He behaves extremely well, considering his past behavior toward his classmates," conceded Minerva. "But I worry… Mr. Malfoy seems to accept this abuse as normal and only reluctantly defends himself. In Quidditch matches he is a constant target of Bludgers. His leg was broken in the recent match. At times I fear for his life."

"What do you expect that I can accomplish?" asked Severus. He was more disturbed by this news than he wished her to know. "If I step into the affairs of Slytherin House I shall undermine Nymphadora's authority."

Minerva sighed. "I realize that." She looked speculatively at him, aware that he cared more than he would admit. "Another thing, the combination of new staff and the absence of summer homework have put many of our students significantly behind where they should be at the end of November. For some it is not such a problem, but for those more… challenged by academics, it looks to be a disaster, come examination time."

"I assume you have a solution and that it includes me," he muttered, feeling more irritable by the moment.

"I wish you to come back, of course," she replied. She looked first at his sour expression, then over to where Zelda and Molly were laughing and talking. "But I do not wish to create difficulties for you."

Severus knew that Nymphadora Tonks did not have the history with his Slytherin students to effectively deal with what was happening now. He worried about Draco Malfoy, and concerned about how the rest would fare at exam time. Crabbe and Goyle must be in dire straits. He sighed.

"Zelda's work is here. I will not leave her," he said flatly.

"May I ask what you do while she is at work?" Minerva asked curiously. She had no idea how her young colleague occupied himself here in Muggle America.

Severus smiled evilly. "Ah, let me see… I wash up after our breakfast and have a leisurely shower. Then I take Rowena to the dog park to run. I decide what we shall have for dinner and get everything in hand for when Zelda arrives home. If she has an excess of work, I assist her in checking it. Generally, we retire to bed early." He paused. "Do you require more details?"

"Severus!" she said, quite appalled. "You cannot do this for the rest of your life! Is that all?"

"I have time to read for the first time in many years," he said pleasantly. "Zelda has an admirable collection of poetry and modern classics. She was an English major, you know, before she studied education."

Minerva began to laugh helplessly. The idea of Severus Snape as a househusband was utterly absurd. Yet his description of a typical day seemed precisely what he needed for a time. She realized, startled, that he had only been absent from Hogwarts for about three weeks.

He rolled his eyes resignedly. "Minerva, I am aware that our situation is temporary, but Zelda and I need this," he explained. "She says we did everything backwards. We need time together that we did not have before, now at the start of our marriage."

Minerva sipped her tea thoughtfully. "What I would like you to do, aside from returning to teach, is your help to get all of our students on track academically. I'd also appreciate your presence, Severus. I'd enjoy watching you hand out detentions, taking points with your usual nasty flair and stifling outbreaks of creative chaos. Poor Mr. Filch is at his wits' end without you."

Severus smirked faintly. "Perhaps married life has mellowed me," he suggested hopefully. "I may now be as soft as Lupin was on rule-breakers."

"Indeed?" she replied, struggling for composure. "That prospect delights me even more. What we lacked in discipline, I should gain in amusement at watching you coddle students."

Their eyes met, and he knew he would not refuse her, if there were a way to do it without worrying Zelda.

"What if you come to Hogwarts as a consultant?" she suggested. "Only while Zelda is at work, for a few hours in the afternoon. You should be back home in plenty of time to put on your apron and cook dinner."

"Minerva, wizards do not wear aprons," he said. "I must consult with my wife before I decide, if she can restrain her girlish chatter for a moment."

"Zelda, Molly," said Minerva, smiling to see two middle-aged mothers chatting and laughing together like young girls. "May we have your attention?"

Zelda's gaze flew anxiously to Severus, but when she saw that he seemed relaxed, she smiled tentatively. "How bad is it?"

"Minerva wishes me to go to Hogwarts every day for a few hours while you are at work," he replied. "If you agree, my girl."

She looked closely at him and he saw that she was apprehensive, but she trusted him too.

"Okay," she said. She smiled and said lightly, "It could've been worse."

"It could indeed," he said. His eyes promised a full explanation later, but now he wished the guests would leave. That promised nap seemed far away.

Minerva smiled, seeing the trust in Zelda's eyes. Cynically, she believed it might be better for them to push the limits a bit, lest they drown in their need for each other. She had long known how isolated and damaged Severus Snape was, and it seemed that Zelda had her own wounds, now compounded by having been Obliviated by Alastor Moody. It was good that they would each have their work, she thought, knowing she was also serving the school's needs.

"I must return to Hogwarts," she said, rising to her feet. "I apologize for intruding this way, and I hope you realize that nothing less than great need would move me to ask this of you, Severus."

He nodded, a cynical gleam in his eye, and then said, "I shall be at Hogwarts on Monday afternoon, Minerva. I believe it best if no one else knows of my marriage yet, while I evaluate the situation. Shall I come to your office?"

"Yes, thank you," she said. Seeing Molly ready to leave, she said, "We shall say goodbye to the others, then see ourselves out."

Molly gave Zelda a quick hug, smiled warmly at Severus and followed Minerva.

He turned to Zelda and took her hand, dragging her to their room. As soon as the door had closed he sealed it magically and turned to her.

"Will Lily and Elijah be offended if we stay in here?" he asked.

"Permanently?" she asked, removing her sweater and tossing it on the chair. She'd put on a very frivolous bra, knowing how much he'd like it and then enjoy removing it.

Severus smiled. "Your priorities are admirable, Mrs. Snape." He ran one thin finger over the top of her bra, smirking when he felt her quiver slightly. He removed his shirt and threw it on the chair. Reaching behind her, he expertly unfastened her bra before he began kissing her, running his hands all over her bare skin.

"I like being married," she said between kisses. "You're wonderful." Her hands were undoing his pants as she spoke. She stepped back and knelt to remove the offending garments, saluting his splendid organ as she worked. She was pleased with state of his arousal and nuzzled him lovingly.

"Come here, my girl," he muttered hoarsely. Raising her to her feet, he removed the rest of her clothes. He lowered her to the bed and paused, smiling down at her. "Your existence gives me such joy," he said, tousling her soft curls.

She put her hands on his thin shoulders, smiling into his eyes. "It's been too long," she said, drawing him down into her embrace. "Hours and hours," she added with a slight pout.

Severus groaned blissfully and concentrated on making up for all those hours. Kissing and caressing every inch of her, he thought smugly that she delighted all of his senses. "Lovely," he murmured, burying his face against her neck and kissing behind her ear. His arms tightened around her as they came together and contentment rushed through his veins like a potion.

"Mmm… Love you," Zelda whispered sleepily, nipping his earlobe. "Wonderful Severus…"

They drowsed together, holding each other close. The irritation Severus had felt earlier was completely gone, lost in the comfort of having her safe in his arms. His embrace tightened slightly as he recalled the months they had been apart. The time in Azkaban was obviously… unpleasant, but the weeks afterward, when he was free but not with her, had been almost as dreadful.

"I am a needy, bloody fool," he murmured sourly. "I do not wish to return to Hogwarts now, I want to be alone with you."

"Minerva needs you," she said seriously, pressing her face to his chest and inhaling deeply. "But I don't want to be away from you either," she confessed in a quiet voice. "I know change is inevitable. But since you've been here… Sev, it's been amazingly good."

"I shall return long before you arrive home every day. The Christmas holidays are coming too," he said, hoping to cheer her.

"Our first Christmas together," she said, grasping that happier idea and pondering it. "The kids will be home again. Will it be too much domesticity for you?"

He raised himself on one elbow and looked reproachfully at her. "My holidays were previously spent at Hogwarts, in the company of those who had nowhere else to go," he said coldly.

"Oh, shit," she said, frowning. "Well, this year'll be different. Waking up with you will be my Christmas present, the most outstanding one of my life."

She reached for his cheek, stroking the scar on it with her thumb and bringing a reluctant smile to his face.

"I do not want you to worry," he said. "You still cannot remember…"

"But things are stirring in my mind, and I remember more every day," she said. "Mostly happy things, which confuse me a bit." She wriggled against him, creating a warm friction that pleased him immensely. "Sev, did we really… um, do the deed in my back yard, in the hammock? In broad daylight?"

He nodded smugly, remembering how his nervous shame had been overcome by her naughty wiles. "You started it, so it was your own fault that you ended up naked," he murmured. "You were well served when I involuntarily Vanished your dress." He pulled back slightly so he could look at her, while his hand strayed to her breasts. "You were easily persuaded to give in to whatever I wished."

His words and that low, sexy voice made her squirm happily. "You must be magical," she said. "No mere Muggle could make such an old crone feel like the sexiest woman alive."

"My sweet, foolish wife," he replied, pausing to tease at her nipple, "You are utterly delicious. I wish we could stay in here all weekend."

She sighed. "We have important guests here."

"But this is our honeymoon, as your clever daughter pointed out," he replied, increasing his attention to that voluptuous tit.

Zelda began to lose interest in playing hostess as his caressing hands convinced her that she should stay in bed. "You're a dangerous husband, Severus, since you can persuade me to do whatever you wish. But you're wonderful, because you're so good."

"If I hurt you, it would hurt both of us. We are one, my girl," he said somberly. He rubbed his large nose against hers and smiled faintly.

"Did I tell you, during the summer, that you're amazingly sexy? I love your black hair," she murmured, stroking her fingers through it. She smirked naughtily. "I like this black hair too," she said, nuzzling against the chest hair that was in such shocking contrast to his dead pale skin.

Severus felt his breath catch when her hand moved lower, following the trail of hairs down his belly until she reached the Promised Land.

"I like this black hair too," she whispered, stroking him firmly. "I like… everything."

Her lips began trailing after her hands in a way that he would never tire of, as she kissed his body most intimately. At that moment he felt completely adored and possibly even worthy of such a wife.

She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "Please tell me if there's anything I forget, my darling husband. I don't wish to neglect a single inch of you."

"My little sweetheart," he whispered, swooping her into his embrace and rolling on top of her. He began kissing her persuasively, her eager anticipation encouraging him to possess her again.

It was deliciously slow lovemaking. Each of them delighted in pleasing the other, and it was full of tenderness, joy and complete awareness of each other.

As one who had always put duty before his own wishes, Severus was aware that there were guests in the cabin that it was important to give attention to. However, lying comfortably entwined with his wife, he found it difficult to care.

A strong hand pounded suddenly on the door, making them both jump.

"Hey! Are you two ever coming out here?" asked Michael in a booming voice.

Husband and wife smirked guiltily and kissed each other again.

"We'll be out in a minute," Zelda called. She kissed Severus on his nose and slipped away from him.

He rose reluctantly and reached for his abandoned clothing, dressing distractedly as he watched her. Usually she was briskly efficient, but now she moved languorously. He loved seeing the effect of his lovemaking in her lazy, contented mood and glowing eyes.

"Ready?" she asked. "I fear we'll have to carve this honeymoon out a couple of hours at a time."

"Whatever it takes," he murmured, opening the door and following her through it.


	6. We Are Family

We Are Family

Lily and Elijah had spent the past hours questioning Michael about the magical world and their new stepfather. In the face of witches visiting, and finding their mother was now married to a strange and intimidating wizard, Michael's presence was extremely comforting. Kingsley had opted to take a short 'nap,' so they could talk together without constraint.

When Zelda and Severus came out of the bedroom, all three stared openly. Michael wondered how Severus was dealing with his new freedom from wartime horrors and took note of the wizard's subtle anxiety, even as he recognized that these two people had just had outstanding sex. Sex couldn't solve everything, but marriage to Zelda would help to ground Severus and offer shelter when his demons threatened. Because there were obviously demons, thought Michael. No one could have spent half of his life playing such dangerous roles, seeing such horrors, without being damaged.

"You all look cozy," said Zelda.

They were seated in front of the fire. Elijah was sitting on the hearthrug with Rowena's head pillowed on his thigh. The dog looked up at the newcomers and raised her head briefly. Her tail thumped against the floor, but she remained where she was.

Lily and Michael were seated together on the couch, both trying hard not to smile when Severus magically enlarged the squashy armchair so as to accommodate himself and Zelda.

"There are two chairs," Michael said mildly.

"Sorry, but the honeymoon's almost over," said Zelda. "Get over it, babe."

"Doesn't look over to me," he replied as he watched her reach out to hold Severus's hand.

"Monday morning I shall return to Hogwarts," said Severus in a level tone.

"I see. Teaching?"

"Minerva needs some dirty work done, so she's calling in the most competent wizard she knows," said Zelda lightly, squeezing the thin hand that held hers. "He'll come home at night."

"She's paying you, right?" asked Michael.

Severus rolled his eyes heavenward. "Yes."

"It's all good, then. You can buy your wife an awesome Christmas present."

Zelda's hand twitched in Severus's grasp. "Because I'm all about greed? Shut up, Michael! I have a brand new husband for Christmas. I don't need anything more, ever."

"Mom, it's okay," said Lily. "He was kidding." From her childhood, she remembered her father's spiteful accusations and knew some wounds from that unhappy marriage might never heal.

Severus saw Elijah watching silently. The young man was taking in every word, but seemed cautious about joining the conversation. It was hard to know what he was thinking. He looked an intelligent boy and obviously loved his mother, but he seemed to find it difficult to offer an opinion in this setting.

Elijah realized that his mother's new husband was looking thoughtfully at him. Having seen how happy his mother was, how intimate she was with this grim-faced man, he was irritated. He realized suddenly that he was jealous. Never in his life had he seen his mum so glowingly happy. He met Severus's gaze briefly, but shame forced him to look away.

"Elijah, why do you and your sister each call your mother by a different name?" asked Severus.

The young man flushed slightly. "When I was a kid I read a book called Indian in the Cupboard and got a little obsessed with it. It took place in London and it was what the boy called his mom. It's stupid, I guess."

"No, It's lovely," replied Zelda defensively. "I wouldn't know you were speaking to me if you called me anything else."

"Eli, let me know when you have time and you can visit Kingsley and me in London," Michael interjected. "You'll love it there."

The young man, who resembled Zelda so closely, beamed at Michael. Severus was grateful for the presence of his friend. He hoped Michael's presence would be helpful in sorting out this new relationship. The resemblance between Elijah and Zelda was quite striking. He hoped the young man would not hate his mother's marriage. If that occurred, Zelda would grieve, which was unacceptable.

"What's Michael been telling you while we were sleeping?" asked Zelda, with an appraising look at her children.

Lily smiled wickedly. "A lot," she said flatly.

Zelda squirmed faintly, a movement Severus could feel. He was surprised that his matter-of-fact wife could be embarrassed, but it seemed in dealing with one's children, admitting love, much less sexual activity, was not an easy thing. Not having children, it was a new thing to consider. He had felt occasionally uncomfortable having Potter and his friends witness his affectionate relationship with Zelda, but that was past. Those three, at least, had become fond of Zelda and found nothing strange about their relationship.

"Would you care to elaborate?" asked Severus, putting a reassuring arm around his wife's shoulder.

Lily gazed calmly at him. "Lord Voldemort. Giants, moving corpses, psychotic witches, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my mom Obliviated, you spying and my mom saving your life when you were left for dead in the forest."

"It sounds like you know more than I do," said Zelda, leaning against Severus's warmth, shivering. Knowing she'd been Obliviated frightened her, and she'd tried not to think much of it since she learned about it.

"It doesn't surprise me that she saved your life, Severus," Elijah said suddenly. "With all the camping we've done, Mum tried so hard to be prepared for every possible disaster. Nothing ever happened to us, but she was ready, with her first aid training." His blue eyes twinkled as he looked at his mother. "Did you love finally having a victim to take care of?"

"It was scary, actually doing it," she said reminiscently. "I think I finally remember everything about that day. I meant to get Severus to a hospital, but he convinced me not to."

"You were a pushover, as always," Michael chuckled. "Hey, can you remember more?"

"Bits and pieces," she said slowly. "Without the whole context I have a hard time sorting out what's real. It seems like the strangest, most outrageous things that pop into my mind turn out to be true."

"What can you remember?" asked Severus.

"I remember Harry coming to my door. Then he brought his friends and you enlarged the living room and practiced dueling with them."

She leaned against Severus and said haltingly, "I remember Harry thought… Harry needed convincing that you were on the same side."

"You were very helpful in dealing with the bloody boy," murmured Severus, tightening his arm around her shoulders.

"Harry's the one who was supposed to kill the bad guy," said Lily. "Like the kid celebrity of the wizarding world."

Severus rolled his eyes in disgust, and frowned when Michael chuckled wickedly at him.

"He's a sweet kid," said Zelda. "I don't know why you act so irritated by him, Sev."

His lip curled involuntarily as he remembered all those years of trying to keep the bloody brat safe, as well as pounding an education through that thick skull. In the end they managed to work together against Voldemort, however, and now it seemed the boy no longer hated him. Still…

A door opened and closed. Kingsley joined them, looking bright-eyed and mischievous.

"A peaceful kip on a Friday afternoon is just what the Healer ordered," he said, grinning. "What shall we do now, mates?"

"I want to meet the famous Harry Potter," said Lily decisively.

Severus snorted.

"Maybe he doesn't want to meet you, Lils," replied Zelda. "The poor kid doesn't want to be treated like a freak show."

"Well, Michael told us that you had a birthday party for the kid. It sounds to me like you're pretty tight with him, so I want to check him out for myself," she replied firmly.

Zelda looked blank in response to her daughter's statement. "I did what?" she asked. She looked at Severus for confirmation, and closed her eyes, groaning, as she realized that this was another memory that she couldn't grasp.

"Your call, Zel," said Michael. "I do think it's a good idea for the kids to meet Harry. Since classes are over for the week, Ron and Hermione too. Kingsley can go collect them, and we'll have a big, fun house party. Eli would love to see wizard chess."

"Please, Mom?" asked Lily.

"Eli? What do you think?" asked Zelda.

"Sure, why not," he said.

She looked first at Kingsley, who was smiling broadly, and then at Severus, who didn't seem to mind too much.

"Okay, go ahead," she said. "Why don't you all find a way to get some pizza, in case anyone's tired of turkey leftovers?"

Michael looked at Kingsley. "Can you Apparate Eli and me to Pedro's? You can go get the kids, meet us there, and we'll all come back together."

Elijah laughed in amazement. "Pedro's? God, that's great. I haven't had my favorite pizza since I left for Berkeley. I like magic more and more, Michael."

Elijah stood up, followed immediately by Rowena.

"You stay here, gorgeous girl," he said, petting the silky ears. "I'll be right back."

Rowena gazed intently at her new human, then turned to her owners, placing her head on Severus's knee, with her tail waving gently.

"My dog?" asked Zelda mockingly. "Look at her. She loves men!"

Severus stroked the dog's soft head, feeling rather smug. The more time he spent with Rowena, the more he understood why people kept pets. It was pleasing to be adored by an animal. His lips twitched in amusement at Zelda's cynical little comment.

A moment later, there was only Lily, gazing curiously at them.

"Well, Lils, is Elijah going to be okay with this?" asked Zelda. "You've had more time to be grown up, so I'm not so worried about you. But it's always been hard to drag an opinion out of your brother."

"Give him time, Mom. He'll be okay."

"Okay, I know we're throwing a lot at you both," she said quietly. "Um, Lil, no matter where we live, I'm still here for you and Eli, always."

"I know," replied her daughter, smiling wryly. "I want you to be happy, and you two have something good here. Michael approves too, and I trust the big brat's judgment."

"What do you think of Kingsley?" asked Zelda.

"Oh, man! Hot stuff! I hope they last, because they're really cute together. Kingsley's smart too," said Lily enthusiastically. "They're going to visit me in Geneva."

"Lily, I'll bring your mother to you any time you need her," promised Severus. "We'll find ways for you to communicate, even without phones."

"It's weird that you're a wizard, but I think you're the best person who could ever be with my mom," said Lily. "I'm glad you found each other."

"Thanks, Sweetie," her mother said gratefully.

Zelda kissed Severus's cheek and got reluctantly to her feet. "We're going to have company shortly. If they want to, will anyone mind if they stay over night?" She turned and looked sternly at her spouse. "Besides you, I mean."

Severus looked enquiringly at her and shrugged his shoulders slightly, making her smile.

"If magical people are in your future, I want to know some of them. Professor McGonagall intimidated the hell out of me. I hope these magical kids are more like normal," said Lily.

"Professor McGonagall has that effect on everyone," Severus said dryly. "She was my Transfiguration teacher when I was a student. I still wonder if she'll give me detention if I push her too far."

"Thus sayeth the meanest teacher at Hogwarts," said Zelda, going behind his chair and kissing his black hair. "She must be tough, if you're scared of her."

In a flash he caught her hand and held it firmly. "Mean?" he asked coldly, pulling her relentlessly down, close to him.

"Terrifying, so they say," she murmured, easing around the chair and settling in his lap. When he released her hand, she put both her hands on his lined cheeks and smiled into his black eyes, stroking his eyebrow with her thumb.

"You must be a brave woman, Mrs. Snape," he said softly. He pressed his nose gently against hers.

"Or infatuated beyond good sense," she whispered, brushing her lips against his.

Lily realized they had forgotten about her for the moment and watched shamelessly. Seeing the spark between them, she realized Leif would have been a dreadful mistake. She wanted the kind of love her mother had found, although she wondered if it would ever come to her.

Severus looked up, suddenly remembering his new stepdaughter's presence. He saw a tiny, approving smile in her eyes, which made him flush, but defiantly he kissed his wife and hugged her tight against his chest.

Zelda put her arms around his neck and pressed her face against his neck, letting the strong beat of his heart thud comfortably against her. They stayed that way until the door was flung open and a crowd poured into the cabin.

"Hey! Who's hungry?" shouted Michael cheerfully. He saw Zelda snuggling with Severus and rolled his eyes. "Lils, come meet the gang."

Harry entered with Elijah, both of them carrying boxes and parcels for their pizza feast. His eyes went first to Professor Snape and Zelda, slowly getting to their feet, and he smiled. It was wonderful, after all the suffering and death caused by Voldemort, to see the two of them so happy.

Ron and Hermione followed with Kingsley, and Hermione was carrying her school bag. Rowena frisked up to them, moving from one to the other excitedly.

"Hey, Zelda, Professor," said Ron. "Thanks for letting us escape the common room." As he spoke, he became aware of the other person sitting by the fire and stared at the lovely young woman.

"Hi kids," Zelda said. "You've met Elijah, I see. This is his sister, Lily."

"Hello," said Hermione, stepping forward and holding out her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger and it's great to finally meet you, Lily."

Lily liked the look of the girl, who was a bit younger than Elijah, but had an air of competence that was very attractive.

"Hi, Hermione," she replied, shaking hands warmly. "It's good to meet you. I'm glad you could come here tonight. But, um, why do you have a book bag?"

Hermione's cheeks turned pink as she replied, "I have a few questions for Professor Snape, about Potions." She looked shyly at her former teacher, standing with Zelda. "If it's not too much trouble, Sir. Oh! Congratulations! Harry told us you and Zelda are married. I think it's great."

Lily turned to her new stepfather, and her skeptical eyebrow reminded him of Zelda.

"How mean are you, Severus?" she asked drolly. "I don't know many teachers who'd tutor students on his honeymoon."

"I fear foolish people will believe Zelda has made me soft," he said.

"Absolutely not," Zelda said firmly. "No way!" She slipped a hand behind his back and discreetly rubbed right where he liked it. Years of stooping for long hours over steaming cauldrons had made one spot constantly painful, and she'd quickly discovered she could ease the ache.

He schooled his face to impassiveness, in spite of the fact that he wanted to purr like a cat when she rubbed that particular spot.

"Later, Miss Granger," he said. "The pizza will get cold if we do not eat it now."

She beamed at him and they all headed for the table.

&&&&&&&&&

During dinner it became obvious that Elijah, although slightly older, had much in common with the two boys. Ron enthusiastically promised they'd show him wizard chess, but insisted first he wanted to learn how to play Nintendo, since Harry and Zelda seemed to miss some of the nuances. Elijah had laughed, rolling his eyes at his mother's pretence of video game expertise.

After dinner, Ron and Elijah headed straight for the TV, but Harry naturally began to help Zelda with the dishes, washing up in non-magical fashion.

"Well, Harry?" asked Zelda, smiling at him. "You don't have to help, why don't you go play with the others?"

"I like to wash up with you," he said quietly. "It's a nice break from school."

They worked in a companionable silence, broken only by the conversation and electronic Nintendo music coming from the other room.

"Zelda…" he began, but paused, unsure what he could say.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked gently.

"What should I do now?" he asked nervously. "I couldn't plan to have a life, because of Voldemort. But now, it's over and I don't know… I thought I could be happy. They say I have my whole life ahead of me, but… I just feel so empty."

He looked at her wearily, taking off his steamy glasses and polishing them with the hem of his T-shirt.

"Harry," she began, carefully watching him as she put the last plate away. "Michael went through this, after the war. If you ever want to talk, I'll always be here for you, but I wish you'd talk to him. He's been through this, and it's hard. Most people don't understand and they'll tell you to suck it up and get over it, I bet. But it's not easy."

He looked guiltily at her, feeling ashamed of unloading his troubles. But he was pleased when she hugged him and kissed his cheek. He hugged her back and felt less alone for a moment.

"Are you finished manhandling my wife, Potter?" asked a familiar, mocking voice.

Harry jumped, but relaxed when Zelda giggled. He looked nervously into Professor Snape's black eyes and saw no irritation, for once. He smiled wearily and said, "I wasn't manhandling Zelda, Sir."

Zelda went to Severus and kissed his cheek. These two were so stupid together, she thought, but they needed each other. She busied herself putting away the dishtowels and cleaning the sink, then asked, "Will you come and be social?"

"I must ask Potter for a moment of conversation, my girl, but after that I shall, of course, enjoy being social," he muttered coldly.

She smiled at them and went to join the others.

Severus gestured to the table and they sat down across from each other. He studied Harry closely and saw signs of exhaustion and stress.

"What has happened among the students recently?" he asked.

Harry wasn't the least bit surprised Professor Snape would know.

"It's getting worse, not better. I thought, after Voldemort was… gone, things would be okay at school. But people are angry. There's a lot of talk about the Slytherins," he said, frowning. "A lot of people are taking it all out on Malfoy…"

Severus paused to collect his thoughts briefly. "Are the younger students much affected by it?"

Here Harry was forced to think. Finally he said, "I really don't know much about them, Sir. I guess I've been so obsessed with myself that I haven't paid much attention. Hermione would know more than I do."

"I spoke with the Headmistress earlier. She is concerned," said Severus slowly.

"Yeah, I can see why," he replied, sinking into a gloomy silence.

"Potter, I shall return to Hogwarts on Monday," he began, but he was shocked briefly at the boy's sudden hopeful gaze.

"Really?" asked Harry. "Are you going to teach? Is Zelda coming?"

"No, she is not," he replied. "She is far from regaining all of her memories and I do not believe it would be safe for her, at this time. To bring a Muggle to Hogwarts is possible, but I cannot assure her safety there now."

The green eyes narrowed with worry and the light faded from Harry's face. "Oh… I didn't think of that, Sir. I'd really like to see her every day, that's all."

"The Headmistress has asked me to evaluate the situation," said Severus, feeling reluctantly touched by the boy's confession. "I shall return to Zelda every day. Please do not tell anyone else of our marriage. If I am to sort out a hostile situation, any repercussions should be directed toward me."

"I'm glad you're coming back," said Harry. In fact, knowing his former nemesis would be back at school again eased a little of the emptiness inside him. "Only Ron and Hermione know, and of course Professor McGonagall and Ron's mum, I guess. We won't tell anyone."

"Thank you. But what about Miss Weasley?" asked Severus.

"We wanted to tell her, but… I dunno, but we didn't feel we should. So we didn't," replied Harry. "Professor, she still feels horribly guilty about what happened. Bringing Zelda to Hogwarts that day, I mean. She knows how stupid it was and she's really sorry. She wants to apologize to Zelda."

"I can imagine," he replied coldly. "However, there would be no point, unless Zelda remembers what happened. Knowing my wife, do you believe she'll hold a grudge?"

"No," said Harry, looking slightly less glum. "But it made things harder for both of you."

"It is nothing to worry about now," said Severus. He rose. "Thank you for your time, Potter. Now, I believe we must be social," he muttered sourly.

"Elijah and Lily are nice," offered Harry shyly. "Thanks for letting us meet them. I never thought I'd be glad to escape Hogwarts, but it's good to be here tonight."

"You're welcome," replied Severus. He rolled his eyes in disbelief, realizing that he had just voluntarily had a productive conversation with Harry Potter. Life was certainly full of interesting twists.


	7. Severus Snape, Educational Consultant

Severus Snape, Educational Consultant

Sunday afternoon saw the end of Severus and Zelda's long, holiday weekend. It was far easier for Severus to Apparate back to Geneva and California with Zelda's children, having been there. He did so, feeling he had made a good start at knowing them. Potter and his friends had left earlier in the day, as had Michael and Kingsley. Finally they were alone together.

"Thank you for a wonderful weekend," murmured Zelda. "I can't believe I'm going home married."

They had decided to sit a little longer by the fire before returning to her house and preparing for the coming week. Severus had made his move so subtly that Zelda, who had simply wanted a few quiet moments to relax, found herself undressed and unable to resist her husband's persuasive hands almost before she realized it. Afterwards he Summoned a comforter from the bedroom and they lay snugly in each other's arms, eyes locked in deep communication.

"I had no hope that you would remember so soon," he said, lowering his lips to kiss her bare shoulder. "My sweet wife."

"It'll be okay, going back to Hogwarts tomorrow, won't it?" she asked, knowing he was reluctant to go.

"I cannot imagine anything that will be too difficult to resolve," he replied. "I resent having to go back, when the staff should be able to deal with these problems. It is probably unnecessary."

"Transitions are difficult," she chided. "Minerva's got a lot on her plate right now. Much as I love having your complete attention, walking the dog, feeding cats and helping me with my work aren't a worthy use of your talents."

Severus looked oddly at her. "Seeing the way you work with your students has helped me appreciate that there are many ways to teach. I wish my students could have gone through your classroom before arriving at Hogwarts. Your students' work habits are admirable, and the quality of their work has improved in the few weeks I have observed it."

"High praise indeed, coming from a teacher with high standards," she said lightly. She combed her fingers through his long black hair, tugging firmly and pulling it back from his forehead. She then kissed his forehead and smoothed the furrowed brow with her fingers.

"Sev, you'll want to go back to Hogwarts at some point, I'm quite sure. But you won't admit it. Tell me why you're hesitating. Because of me?"

"I cannot bring you to Hogwarts unless you're safe," he replied. "From what Minerva has said, I dare not bring you there now. In fact, I shall not tell anyone else there about our marriage there until this situation is resolved."

"Marriage to a Muggle would make things harder there, I suppose," she said sadly. "It's okay. Why don't we go on as we are until June, if it's necessary? I need to finish the school year here."

"It makes sense, I suppose," he said, feeling quite downcast. "But it feels like we are ashamed of each other, and I do not wish to deny our marriage, my girl. But, no longer than June."

"I don't want it either," she said, nestling closer to him as she felt suddenly chilled. "I love you, Severus Snape. With my whole heart and soul, forever."

Severus held her close against his heart, bitterly angry that he could not proudly return to Hogwarts with her that day. But it seemed the old prejudices were still creating discord there.

"Zelda, I will protect you," he said. "This is temporary, my sweet girl."

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. Her own blue eyes were serious and trusting. She offered no words, but simply kissed his lips softly. Then she put her arms around his neck and pressed her face against his shoulder, sighing in contentment.

In the face of such loyalty, her husband could only hold her and ponder ways to keep the problems at Hogwarts from harming this new marriage.

&&&&&&&&&

At seven o'clock on Monday morning, Severus watched his wife dress for work. Her sweater and skirt were appropriate for a teacher, he thought, but the colors, shades of blue and yellow, were cheerful and the effect was slightly whimsical. He smiled, delighted simply to look at her.

"You look lovely," he murmured.

She turned around, blushing slightly when she realized he'd been watching her.

"Thank you," she replied doubtfully.

He hugged her. "I'll be waiting when you come home this afternoon," he promised, smoothing the frown crease between her eyebrows with a caressing finger.

"Okay," she said, stifling her worry. "I'll be home at half past four."

They left the bedroom together and he carried her work to the van, then held his arms out to her.

Zelda held him tight for a minute. "Have a good day, Professor," she said quietly. "I love you."

He put a firm hand under her chin and tilted it up, then he kissed those soft lips once more. "I love you, Mrs. Snape," he whispered.

She smiled as she got into her old van and drove slowly to school, trying to focus on work and not worry about what Severus would encounter at Hogwarts.

Severus called Rowena, who was outside, bringing her into the house before leaving. He was wearing his familiar Muggle clothing, covered by his traveling cloak. It would be adequate until he arrived, but he would need time to change into his accustomed clothing. He felt a dull ache in his chest that he knew would not ease until he was with Zelda again, but he controlled his emotions and prepared to go back to work.

&&&&&&&&&

The gates of Hogwarts were closed when Severus Snape approached them. In spite of his reluctance to return, his heart lifted slightly at the familiar sight. He sent his Patronus into the grounds and stood patiently waiting until a huge, familiar figure appeared, trudging through the snow.

"Professor Snape! I'm glad ter see yeh back," roared Hagrid cheerfully.

"Good afternoon, Hagrid, you look well."

Hagrid unlocked the gates and held one open, allowing him to enter.

"Thank you," said Severus. "The Headmistress expects me, I believe."

"She tol' me," he replied, beaming at the smaller wizard. "The third years are comin' down fer class, so I gotta go."

He waved a huge hand cheerily at Severus and headed back toward his cabin, leaving Severus alone with his thoughts as he strode toward the castle.

He detoured to the small dungeon entrance and magically unlocked it. The corridor before him was empty, so he went to his quarters undetected. He went straight to his bedchamber and stripped off his cloak and his Muggle clothing, having decided earlier this would be best.

He withdrew the clothing he had not worn in weeks from the wardrobe and began to put it on, his white starched shirt first. Using magic the buttons were done quite quickly. He tied his neck cloth meticulously, put his frock coat on, then took his staff robes from the wardrobe and stood briefly before the mirror. He was coolly amused to see that, at least to the casual observer, he looked perfectly correct, no different from the 'old' Severus Snape.

When he opened the door to his quarters, the class period was over. He rounded the corner and found himself walking toward a group of students. Being seen by them was desirable, so he strode faster, black robes billowing behind him. He moved among the students steadily, heading for the first flight of stairs and beginning to climb toward the Headmistress's office.

A luminescent form floated up in front of him, the Bloody Baron. Snape nodded politely to the ghost, who stared briefly at him before nodding in return. Up ahead he could hear a familiar chaos, as objects began dropped from high up, onto unsuspecting students. Excellent! Peeves, he thought, casting an Imperturbable Charm on his own head and shoulders. He strode quickly ahead.

The poltergeist floated above the staircase, cackling wildly as he pelted colorful water balloons down on a crowd of students. The stairs were slick and wet, and several students had fallen, slowing the progress of the others.

As a sodden balloon flew through the air, Severus casually flicked his wand, driving the missile back into the face of the shocked poltergeist.

"SNAKEY SNAPEY'S BACK!" shrieked the spirit, dropping the last of his water bombs all at once. "Come back to spoil our fun, kiddos!"

"Evanesco," murmured Severus quietly, causing the balloons to vanish, unexploded.

Peeves cast a spiteful look at him, blew a raspberry and swooped away, down toward the dungeons.

Severus waded through the cluster of drenched students without comment and continued on his way to the Headmistress's office. Upon reaching the gargoyle, he found that the wall immediately opened, so he stepped onto the stone staircase. Behind him the wall slid shut, so it seemed no more guests were expected.

"Good afternoon, Severus," said the Headmistress of Hogwarts, seated behind her huge, impressive desk. She gestured him to a chair directly across from her.

Severus approached the desk. He was taken anew with the difference between her arrangement of that desk and Dumbledore's. Minerva McGonagall kept her desk completely cleared, with only a simple blotter and one quill upon it. Albus Dumbledore always had a jar of sweets and a small jumble of parchment and quills, with various interesting, obscure magical implements at hand.

"Headmistress," he replied politely, sitting down.

"Thank you for coming so promptly. Before you begin, I wish to discuss your consultant's fee. I propose to pay you five hundred Galleons per month for your services."

His black eyes widened slightly in surprise. That amount was equivalent to the salary of a full time Hogwarts professor. He wisely stifled that thought and merely replied, "Perhaps this task is more hazardous than I had anticipated."

"I am aware that whether you are here, or at home with Zelda, you will be working on our little problems," she said shrewdly. "Furthermore, simply the academic issues will be quite time consuming. I recall your frustration over coaching Crabbe and Goyle last year, and in all honesty, Severus, there will be much more of the same frustration now."

"Very well," he replied, having expected no less. "and the other problem?"

"I believe you should begin with the academic problem and see how the rest unfolds. If things are not improving, you will likely witness something first hand, before long," she said cryptically.

He nodded politely.

"Here is a list of students who need of academic evaluation and support," she said, handing over a piece of parchment. "Your office has been prepared by the house elves, if that is acceptable."

"Thank you," he replied. "Did anyone gain access to it during the past summer?"

"I believe it was untouched," she said. "The elves might know better, of course. Now, Severus, like any other staff member, you are again empowered to bestow or take away points from students."

His black eyes glinted and he allowed a faint smile to appear. "How is Potter behaving these days?" he asked silkily, idly fingering his wand.

Minerva chuckled. "You shall judge for yourself, my friend."

"Indeed I shall," he replied.

There was an expression of relief on her face, knowing that he would be putting his clever mind to solving their problems. "I wish you would come back to live here," she said slowly. "I know it would be complicated, but…"

"Perhaps someday," he replied softly.

"How is Zelda? Has she regained more of her memories yet?"

"I believe it will come, but when she suddenly learns things that are suppressed, she is disturbed. She learned that she held a birthday party for Potter, something she cannot remember, and she was upset."

"Moody did a great deal of damage on that August day," Minerva said.

"I don't regret anything, except Firenze's fate. I feared there would be widespread devastation, Minerva, but the worst was averted. Zelda and I are together and that is far more than I hoped for."

Severus rose and said, "I shall interview each student on the list and assess what is needed. I shall leave Hogwarts every day when the evening meal begins, if that is acceptable."

"Would it be possible for you to come to our staff meeting on Sunday evening? It would be the most efficient way to communicate with the staff about your plans and progress. We shall all assist you in this effort."

As he considered the time difference between Zelda's house and Hogwarts he had an amusing idea. "I shall plan on it. If you do not object, I believe I shall bring Zelda earlier, to re-acquaint her with my rooms, privately."

Minerva began to walk with him toward the staircase. "Please be assured that Mrs. Snape is always welcome here at Hogwarts," she said graciously.

"Thank you. Please don't tell anyone else of our marriage yet," he said warningly. "If it is the old prejudice creating trouble among the students, there must be no risk to Zelda. I hope the atmosphere will improve so she may come with me openly."

He stepped onto the stairs and began descending. "Will it be a problem, if during the week I pull students from class for a short time?"

"I'll inform the staff. Thank you, Severus," she said as he descended out of sight.

&&&&&&&&&

Severus felt strange at being back in his office again, with work to do. The house elves had lit the fire and dusted, but everything was the same as it had always been. He wondered if Horace Slughorn had gotten into his private cupboard, but since he had no plans to brew anything immediately, decided to look over the list of students. He sat down in his familiar chair and began to read.

Crabbe and Goyle were there, of course. Besides their lack of intellectual prowess, their families were deeply involved with Voldemort, and they had not, it seemed, even retaken the O.W.L.s they had failed at the end of their fifth year. He frowned.

There were twenty-seven students listed. Eight of them were Slytherins and they were all fourth years and above. Each of them had subjects of concern listed below their name. He recognized all of their names, and while some were from families associated with the Death Eaters, others were not.

He would first collect each student and interview him or her individually. It was time for a class change, so he decided to go upstairs and begin immediately. He would break the news to Crabbe and Goyle first, since they probably had the most work ahead of them, in every one of their classes. He took a moment to compose himself, then strode out of his office.

&&&&&&&&&

As students headed for supper in the Great Hall, Severus prepared to go home to Zelda's house. He had a headache. The past hours had been enlightening, although there would be more work than he had anticipated.

He had packed some clothes and was studying his quarters, wondering if Zelda could be happy living in such a place. Until now, he had not considered these rooms anything more than a dark, isolated refuge from social interaction. Albus Dumbledore was the only person who had ever come here since he had become Head of Slytherin House.

A knock interrupted his thoughts. He opened the door to Molly Weasley, and his first thought was that she, of course, had been here once, just before he went to Zelda. Perhaps he could discuss Zelda with her.

"Hello, Severus. I hope I'm not intruding," Molly said. "I wanted to speak with you before you leave."

"Come in," he said politely, opening the door wide. "What can I do for you?"

He ushered her to the sparse sitting area, where she sat down on the worn sofa.

"I wanted a quick word about Draco Malfoy," she said. "I've watched him since he returned to Hogwarts and I'm very worried."

"Minerva told me he has been the focus of hostility," he said, eyeing her closely. A Weasley and Gryffindor concerned about Malfoy? He was surprised.

"Severus, he feels guilty about what happened last June, I think. His father is in prison, and rightfully so, but that young man has a great deal of turmoil in him. I think he's almost grateful when other students attack him. It's very disturbing."

"Has he spoken to you?" asked Severus, unable to imagine what Draco would say to her.

"After he was released by the Ministry, Arthur and I thanked him for helping Ginny, that day in the Forbidden Forest. He was very polite and very guarded," she replied. "Draco Malfoy seems completely alone and full of stiff-necked pride. I wish I could help him."

"I prefer not to be seen as singling him out, but I shall talk to him soon," Severus replied. "I plan to be visible this week, and frankly, I'll take points from them at the least provocation, to make a point regarding unacceptable behavior. It is not the only solution, of course, but it never hurts."

Molly chuckled. "Good for you! Ginny's angry, because when I see inappropriate behavior, I take points from students in every House, including Gryffindor. She feels I'm letting down our side. Some on staff here find it easy turn a blind eye to unacceptable activities, but I can't do it."

She stood up, saying, "I should be in the Great Hall now. I'm glad you're back. Give my love to Zelda. Will she come here with you soon?"

"I cannot say, Molly. Even if I know she can be safe here, look around. Could she live here?" he asked heavily.

She smiled at him. "She loves you and wants you to be happy."

"I want her to be happy too, and this is all foreign to her."

Severus opened the door and held it for her.

"Don't worry, Severus. It'll work out," she said. "I hope to see both of you soon."

After she left, he looked around doubtfully. His breath hissed from him irritably as he put on his cloak. No inspired solution came to him, so he closed the door behind him and headed back to Zelda.

&&&&&&&&&

The week had flown by, with Severus and Zelda both so busy. The difference caused in their lives by his returning to Hogwarts part time seemed trivial at first, but Severus began to feel stressed by juggling.

Zelda focused on things under her control, most notably her students, but as the days crawled on, she felt like crying at times, for no real reason. When she realized her emotional state was related to Severus going back to Hogwarts, she loathed her pathetic need to cling and consequently, was more brittle than ever.

The first day had been easy. Severus was back well before she returned from school and they were both simply happy to be together.

Tuesday morning, Severus dressed in his customary clothing, which Zelda had not fully remembered, and he watched her reaction closely.

"I remember undoing all those lovely buttons," she said as she studied him closely. "But… not really. My hands remember, but my mind is fuzzy."

"Don't worry, my girl," he said. "Your memories are returning."

He walked her to the van, as usual, and held her close.

"Have a good day, Sev," she said, caressing his cheek as they kissed goodbye.

"I'll see you soon," he said.

His afternoons at Hogwarts were filled with work. He met with students, communicated with teachers and coordinated assignments with his usual efficiency. There was much to be done, however.

The next day was similar, but on Thursday he met with complications.


	8. Complications

Complications

Severus was waiting for Romilda Vane, his last appointment on Thursday. He was impatient. The spoiled girl took for granted the gifts she'd been born with, as well as the privilege of a magical education. She was typical of the girls who were receiving special tutoring. He believed her only excuse for being behind was total disinterest in learning anything this year, combined with the lack of mandatory summer homework.

The pounding on his office door was loud and hasty.

"Enter," he said coldly.

"Professor! There's been an accident or something!" shouted Romilda, shoving the door open hard. "It's that Draco Malfoy. Down the corridor, by the stairs. I think he's dead!"

Bloody hell! Severus thought grimly. "Show me," he said in his most chilling voice.

The girl quailed at his furious expression and ran, leading the way down the dimly lit corridor, toward a motionless puddle of inky fabric lying on the ground.

Draco Malfoy was oddly rigid. Severus recognized the Body-Bind Curse and immediately removed it, but the boy was still unconscious. Kneeling, he turned to the Vane girl, who was standing awestruck, with a strange gleam in her dark eyes.

"He is not dead. Go to the Great Hall immediately. Tell the Headmistress and Professor Tonks what happened."

"Yes, Sir!" she said, taking to her heels excitedly. She was going to be the most popular girl in the common room tonight with this story.

Severus began examining the unconscious young man. There were bruises on his face, around his mouth, mostly. He was not certain that Draco had been Stunned, but he pointed his wand and murmured, "Rennervate."

The boy's eyelids fluttered and a brief look of confused panic appeared on his face, followed instantly by grim resignation. When he raised his eyes and recognized his former teacher, he looked shocked.

"What…" he muttered, unable to remember.

"Draco, are you injured?" asked Severus, searching the boy's face with a piercing gaze.

"I think my leg's broken," he replied in a shockingly calm voice. "The left one."

"Anything else?" asked Severus, moving to look at the damaged leg, which was indeed lying at an impossible angle.

"Not really. But thank you," muttered Draco in a faint voice. His head lolled to the side and his eyes closed.

The left leg was badly broken, Severus could see, and in two places. Since the boy had fainted, it was impossible to question him more, so Severus Conjured a stretcher and prepared to Levitate Draco to the Hospital Wing.

"Severus!" called Nymphadora Tonks as she pelted down the stairs. "What happened?"

She knelt down next to the injured student, her dark eyes serious. As far back as she could remember, she'd known this boy was her cousin, but she'd also known what Lucius Malfoy was. He'd seemed to be Lucius all over again, she thought, until that day in the Forbidden Forest. Now she wondered who Draco really was and what would become of him.

"We should get him upstairs," she said abruptly. "Everyone's at supper, but I asked Madam Pomfrey to meet us."

Severus Levitated the stretcher and they proceeded up the stairs and through the echoing corridors. Tonks flung the double doors wide and Madam Pomfrey was waiting as the stretcher floated through. Her face was grim.

"Over here," she said abruptly, gesturing toward a bed in the corner. "I should add a plaque with his name on it." She glanced up and added, "Hello, Severus. I'm glad you're here."

"Poppy," he said, nodding respectfully. "It's good to see you. Has he been a regular visitor?"

She nodded. "This year, it's been practically constant. But let's see what it is now, and then I'd like to speak with you and Professor Tonks. This has gone on too long."

For the next hour, Madam Pomfrey and Severus assessed Draco's condition and heal his broken leg. There were other, older bruises, possibly the result of other 'accidents' that had gone unreported.

"He'll stay here tonight," said the matron firmly. She poured a small amount of purple potion into his mouth and made sure he swallowed it. "Now he'll sleep until the morning."

They entered Madam Pomfrey's office, where Tonks waited.

"How is he?" she asked, frowning anxiously. "Severus, did he tell you who did it? I've tried talking with him, but he refuses to discuss it with me. Just says that he's fine, thank you, and he appreciates my concern."

"He's been unconscious since he arrived here, and Poppy has given him a Sleeping Draught. He should be able to return to classes in the morning." He frowned. "Nymphadora, we should discuss this situation."

"Come to my office, Severus. I'll have some supper sent there and see if Minerva can join us," she said decisively.

He considered the time, and thought confidently that he had more than two hours before Zelda would be home from work. "Very well," he replied. "I suppose it is time that we discussed this."

By the time they'd said farewell to Madam Pomfrey and reached Tonks's far away office, there was a comforting, hot meal waiting for them. Tonks gestured to a seat at the table and studied him shrewdly.

"I'm glad you're back," she said. "I didn't expect so many of these kids to be such a mess, not after Voldemort's actually dead. Kingsley thinks maybe everyone kept it together while the threat existed, but now they feel safe to let all their aggression and frustration out. Maybe he has a point."

"It seems logical, although I never considered it in those terms. But… I cannot think how to deal with it."

"Maybe Minerva has some ideas. But Severus, what about Draco? Lately I've wondered if he's decided, since he appears to feel so guilty, to be the scapegoat for everything that's happened at Hogwarts."

Severus controlled a slight shudder. He knew from his own experience that guilt could drive one to dreadfully self-destructive decisions.

"He was briefly conscious, down in the dungeon, but he expressed no surprise or anger at his predicament," he muttered thoughtfully.

They ate then, in pensive silence. After they had finished, Tonks pointed her wand at the remains, which disappeared instantly.

A few minutes later, Minerva McGonagall entered the office hastily.

"I am sorry I could not come earlier," she said. "I called an impromptu staff meeting, asking them once again to be more visible in the corridors between classes, and to be vigilant."

"The spot where Malfoy was found is isolated, except when students are attending Potions classes," said Severus. "I plan to speak with Mr. Malfoy tomorrow. It is not likely, but perhaps I can convince him to tell me what happened."

"As temporary Head of Slytherin, I'll try too," said Tonks. "It's awkward. I mean, he's also my cousin, for Merlin's sake, but we never knew each other. I feel like I should help him, but…" her voice trailed away uncertainly.

"I must also speak with him," said Minerva. "In no way can this be considered an accident. It is the most blatant act yet, and for the good of the school, this must be stopped."

"He hasn't yet explained a single thing to either one of us," Tonks muttered. "Maybe he'll talk to Severus."

"I doubt he'll tell anyone," said Severus. "Draco has changed during the past year. His current behavior is not what I would have expected of him, but he has always been secretive. I'll speak with him tomorrow."

"While you're here, Severus, how is your task progressing?" asked Minerva.

"I've met with nearly all the students on your list, although I must reschedule that stupid girl, Romilda Vane. It was she who alerted me to Draco's 'accident,' so I had no time to discuss academics with her."

"Severus!" Minerva snapped reprovingly. "Miss Vane is not stupid."

"Shallow, hormone-crazed, gossiping, lazy, but not actually stupid," he said. "You're right, I should be more precise, Minerva."

The Headmistress looked coldly at him, and received a cynical smirk.

"Before you Curse me, I'll admit that she's no worse than Miss Parkinson," he murmured disarmingly.

Minerva sighed. "I actually have more hope for Gregory Goyle than I do for some of those empty-headed little princesses. I cannot imagine why their parents encourage them to be so useless…"

"Returning to the subject at hand," Severus said severely, "I have notes in my office, detailing the assignments I've given to each student, and in which subjects. This is in addition to their current class work, so I asked them to return their completed assignments to me in one week. I'll evaluate the level of their competence and work with the staff to bring them along."

"Excellent," said Minerva. "You are the right wizard for the job."

"I'll see Draco tomorrow, as well as seeing the last students on my list. By the Christmas holidays I'll have a good idea where they all stand and have them moving forward, with the assistance of the staff."

Severus rose from his chair. He realized he was already a few minutes late. "I must go now, but I'll be here tomorrow. Also on Sunday evening, for the staff meeting."

He headed down to close his office, since he had left everything wide open in order to go to Draco's aid. At the bottom of the last flight of stairs, however, he realized that he was not alone. Two familiar students were standing nervously by the door of his office.

"Professor Snape," said a breathless Ginny Weasley. "Is it true, was Malfoy attacked?"

Harry Potter, who seemed less passionate about the situation, yet irritated by the girl's concern, had accompanied her.

"Professor," he said curtly. "Romilda Vane's busy telling anyone who'll listen that Malfoy's dead."

Severus snorted. There was no way to keep the girl from babbling, short of a Silencing Charm, which, as a responsible staff member, he was unable to use.

"Mr. Malfoy was attacked. He is in the Hospital Wing, and will be released in the morning."

"What happened?" asked Ginny. "Do you know who did it?"

"He was unconscious, so we were unable to question him," replied Severus. "Miss Weasley, have you any idea why this is happening?"

"No! But Draco Malfoy saved my life that day in the Forest. I hate what's happening and I want to help."

Severus turned slowly to Harry Potter. "I hesitate to ask, but will you meet with me tomorrow afternoon? You may be able help with this situation."

Harry nodded reluctantly. "What time?"

"Two o'clock," replied Severus. "Miss Weasley, you are not of age and I have a healthy respect for your mother's temper. If you wish to see this situation resolved, please listen carefully to the talk around you, but say nothing."

She nodded, eyeing him shrewdly. "I won't tell anyone but you or Harry."

"I have Potions at two tomorrow. How should I explain missing class again to Professor Davis?" asked Harry. He disliked appearing 'special' again.

Severus firmly repressed his cynical smirk. "_Remedial_ Potions?" he suggested mildly.

Harry choked, valiantly stifling a bark of cynical laughter, as he remembered the horrid excuse for his miserable Occlumency lessons. Why hadn't he ever realized how bloody funny Professor Snape was?

"Would you please write me a note, Sir? Professor Davis won't really mind, I guess. But I don't want everyone to think I'm going off to tell their dirty little secrets."

Severus looked distastefully at the two students. "I have no interest in their vile activities, except as it causes disruption to the academic environment of this school," he said rigidly.

He strode into his office and wrote a short note to Professor Davis, then suddenly realized Zelda had likely been home for some time.

"I must leave," he said. "I shall see you tomorrow, Potter." He ushered them out and sealed the door to his office hastily.

"Okay."

"Professor, how's Zelda?" asked Ginny urgently. "Is she remembering more? I'm really sorry. I hate that she was Obliviated."

In the face of those pleading eyes, he hesitated. "She's recovering her memory very slowly, but I believe she will be fine."

"I need to see her, when she remembers," the girl said. "Please, Sir…"

"Of course," he said. "Now I am late, and must get back to her."

They walked with him to the end of the corridor, where they prepared to go back upstairs, but they watched him leave through the small door that led straight toward the gates.

When the door closed, Harry and Ginny turned to each other.

"I'm glad he's back," she said. "He'll figure it out, won't he?"

Harry put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Since the day Voldemort was defeated, Ginny had changed. She was much more serious than before and had also developed an unhealthy concern for Draco Malfoy, among other things.

"Yeah, he'll figure it out."

&&&&&&&&&

Guilt filled Severus as he entered the house. The lights were on and a smell of herbs was in the air. Rowena came to greet him, but he hastily stroked her head and looked for Zelda.

"Severus! Are you okay?" Zelda appeared in the doorway, looking anxious. She walked slowly toward him.

"I'm sorry to be late," he murmured, putting his arms around her. "Forgive me, sweetheart."

She kissed him, and seeing guilt in his black eyes, said wryly, "Am I so demanding and whiny? Don't worry, Severus. It's okay."

"You were worried," he said in a low voice. He stroked her hair and held her close for a moment. "If the situation was reversed, I would have been terribly worried. I'm sorry."

She smiled and kissed his chin. "Get ready for dinner. Since you're tardy, you'll have to suffer my cooking tonight."

"I'm very lucky to be married to you," he said with a faint smile.

He went to the bedroom and removed his cloak, laying it over the chair in the corner. After a moment's thought, he removed his clothes and hung them carefully in the closet. He pulled on one of his soft, black Muggle shirts and a pair of jeans, then returned to the kitchen.

Zelda had opened a bottle of red wine and handed him a small glass of it.

"Tell me what you think of it," she said.

Severus sniffed cautiously at it. It was a dry wine, but even the aroma was rich with berries and a faint smoky flavor. He took a sip and smiled. "Delicious," he pronounced.

"Good," she replied. She poured a glass for herself and sipped it. "Mmm. Now, why don't you sit down and relax. I'll be ready in about ten minutes."

Two pans were on the stove. She poured olive oil into one and put butter into the other.

"What are you making?" he asked curiously.

"Rosemary lamb chops and asparagus," she replied seriously.

"May I help?" he asked hopefully, caressing her cheek.

"Afraid I won't do it right?" she asked with a mocking smirk.

"Little idiot," he murmured, putting his hands on her shoulders. "If I help, I'll be close enough to kiss you."

She turned and put her face up for his kiss. "You've convinced me. Okay, brown these chopped almonds and add some cayenne, just enough to give it a little bite."

He did as she told him, and watched as she put three marinated lamb chops into the other pan. "This is too easy," he said.

"How do you think the almonds would taste with some minced garlic?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Quite good, but it's hardly adequate for two, my girl."

She rolled her eyes. "Dunderhead," she snorted. "In two minutes we're going to cook the asparagus in it. I hope that'll be adequate."

They bantered amiably as they cooked dinner, relieved to be together again. When they finally sat down at the table, they looked into each other's eyes for a long moment.

"I only realized now that you have no way to contact me," he said softly. "Last summer it was unavoidable, but now…"

"I realized it the first day, but I didn't want to be a whiny, clinging wife," she replied, her eyes dropping, unable to even look at him.

"Zelda!" he said, appalled. "Why would you think…?" Suddenly he knew. "Your idiot ex-husband," he pronounced grimly.

She nodded, looking guiltily at him. "One of many arguments. He was sleeping around, which I didn't know at first, and impossible to contact. When I'd ask him to stay in touch with us, he'd say I was needy and clinging. So I became the martyr, who'd rather die than ask for anything. And now, I still couldn't say anything to you."

"Ask anything of me. Your concern is perfectly reasonable," he promised softly. "Now, please eat. I do not understand why you pretend that you can't cook. This is delicious." He took a bite of lamb. "Perfect."

She cut off a tiny bite of meat and ate it. "It is good," she admitted softly. "Sev, I know you're not Rob. But I'm still dragging this baggage with me. I hate it, but I can't get rid of it."

"It doesn't matter," he murmured. "He was a fool, but I'm no fool. I'm your husband and a very lucky man, Mrs. Snape."

Suddenly Zelda's appetite returned to her and she tucked in with a good appetite. It did taste very good, now that she knew he was all right.

Severus struggled to overcome his guilt. Alone for most of his life, no one had ever worried about him. Now, loving her as he did, he knew how painful worrying was. He cleaned the kitchen magically after dinner, wanting to finish everything quickly.

"Have we homework to check?" he asked.

"Not tonight," she said. "I finished before you got here."

"Excellent," he replied. He took her hand, leading her to the living room where he lit the fire with a quick wave of his wand.

"Come here," he murmured, sitting down on the couch.

She straddled his lap and hugged him, then looked seriously into his eyes. "I refuse to be pathetic, Sev. You don't have to be a slave to the clock, my boy. You'll come back when your work is finished."

"You're not still playing the martyr, are you?" he asked. "I prefer my clinging, sweet wife, who hates to be away from me."

As he spoke, he removed her sweater and the soft shirt underneath. He put the over the arm of the couch and buried his face between her breasts as he reached around to unfasten her bra.

Zelda slipped eagerly out of the unwanted garment and caressed his cheek as she pressed her nipple toward his seeking mouth. She sighed with pleasure.

"I've never been naked so much, not in my whole life," she murmured, sliding a hand down to begin removing his shirt.

"Neither have I," he said absently, addressing her other nipple. "I adore you."

She managed to get his shirt off and ran her hands all over his bare back, feeling an urgent need building in her for more.

"Sev," she moaned, finding his mouth with hers. "Bed, now please…"

He fumbled for his wand and Summoned pillows and comforter from their bed, putting them on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Perfect," she whispered, unfastening his pants and pulling them down as they moved to that cushioned floor. Her eyes glowed at the sight of his body, lit by dancing flames in the fireplace. She stripped him completely and put a hand on his chest.

"Don't move. I want to look," she said. She got up on her knees to wriggle out of the rest of her clothes, studying him as he watched her.

Severus's black eyes were glittering as he held his arms out to her. "Come here," he commanded.

She complied with a slight smile on her lips. She pushed the black hair back off his face and began kissing him. "I love you, husband," she said softly, sinking her teeth into his lower lip.

As she lowered herself onto him, their eyes met again and they shared each other's emotions as they made love. Afterward, they lay by the fire, wrapped warmly in the comforter. They both fell asleep there.

Severus was jolted awake. His arm was around Zelda's waist, and she was struggling in her sleep, whimpering. This was the first nightmare she'd had in weeks, and he knew all he could do was hold her. He rubbed her back and murmured gently, until suddenly she gasped and opened her eyes.

"You're here!" she sobbed. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"It was a nightmare," he said softly.

"But you went to the Dark Lord!" she said, sitting up and staring strangely. "Are you all right?"

"Come here, Zelda," he said, taking her into his arms again. "Lie still and try to remember."

Her breathing slowed and she pressed against him, trembling. She remembered him going to meet Voldemort and how it felt to be left behind. Shocked, she realized it was months ago and that she was now married to Severus.

"I was Obliviated," she muttered. She shook her head and looked at him, still confused. "I remember now. You went away, didn't you? But you're here now, and that was in the summer."

"Your memory is returning," Severus said, stroking her cheek. "Do not force it."

Zelda's head was spinning and she shuddered, feeling icy. Pictures flashed through her mind, of people, some of whom she knew. An immense castle that she knew was Hogwarts, surrounded by ancient green trees and summer lawns. A golden haired centaur with ageless blue eyes flashed into her mind and she burst into tears.

"Zelda!" he exclaimed, searching her eyes to understand what she was seeing.

Terror coursed through her veins and she was shivering uncontrollably. "It's too much! Oh, Severus! My head! Make it stop…" she sobbed.

Without hesitation he Summoned his wand, pointed it at her, muttering a brief spell. Her eyes closed and she sagged against him, deep asleep.


	9. Visiting Hogwarts

Visiting Hogwarts

The following Sunday dawned cold and bright, and Severus was awake early. He propped himself up on one elbow and gazed at his sleeping wife. The past days had been painful for her and agonizing to watch. She'd forced herself to go to work the morning after more memories began returning, but she was taut and pale when she came home, and still cried easily.

Her eyes were still swollen, although her nightmare was hours past, he thought. Perhaps it was too much for her to come to Hogwarts so soon, but she was stubbornly insistent, so they would try it.

"Zelda," he murmured, gathering her into his arms and kissing her softly. "Wake up, my girl."

Her lips curved into a smile and she put her arms around his neck without opening her eyes. "Good morning, husband."

"Ah, sweetheart," he said, examining her closely. "How are you feeling?"

She opened her eyes at last. "I need time to catch up with my memories. It's the emotions. I remember you leaving and returning, then all the emotions boil up and I feel such grief that it hurts."

"You'll be fine," he replied. "Are you sure it's wise to come to Hogwarts today?"

"I remember more now," she said. "It was wonderful being there with you. But I hope you won't put me under the Imperius Curse again," she added lightly.

His face flushed with shame and he moved his head to let his hair fall forward. "Never," he declared. "I wish you hadn't remembered that."

"I asked you to do it," she reminded him. "Now I don't need another reminder of what magic can do."

"I shall be at the staff meeting for only about an hour. But you'll be alone during that time."

Zelda brushed back his lank hair and looked into his worried eyes ruefully. He was so patient and loving, she hated to see him upset. "You worry too much. You said remembering would be hard and you're right. But I'm not insane yet, am I?"

She kissed his nose. "If we go early, will there be time to reacquaint ourselves with your bed?"

He wrapped his arms and legs firmly around her soft, warm body and squeezed her. "I suppose I can wait until then," he said with a slight scowl.

"Where are the robes I had?" she asked. "In case someone sees me…"

"All at the cabin, so we'll go there first," he said. "Take your shower while I make coffee."

She squeezed him, running her hands down his back in a teasing way, and sighed. "My life's been one long-delayed gratification." She kissed his chest and reluctantly climbed out of their embrace.

"Coffee in ten minutes," he murmured as she headed for the bathroom.

He stayed in bed, a guilty smirk on his thin lips. It was reprehensible, since her happiness was essential, but Zelda's present vulnerability excited him madly. She was right about him, he thought wickedly. She'd married a control freak, and one who adored her. Her equilibrium would return as her mind stabilized, but right now… Severus was dominant in his marriage to a sweet woman who loved him madly. He let his hand stray meditatively downward, feeling smug, masterful and utterly evil.

After her shower, Zelda pondered what to wear. She vaguely remembered wearing witch's robes, but it was cold now, so she'd want more underneath. She found some thick, soft winter tights, slipped a long, green wool dress on and put on her black leather boots. As she left the bedroom, the aroma of fresh coffee assailed her nose.

Mmm, yummy," she said happily, as Severus thrust a mug of hot coffee at her. She sipped gratefully.

"Breakfast?" he offered, pulling out her chair and seating her with a flourish.

"You take care of me as if I'm a helpless little wife," she said, gazing knowingly at him as she picked up her napkin.

He brought two plates with omelettes and toast, and sat down across from her. He wondered if she knew how deep the need to possess her ran. His black eyes met hers and tentatively, he showed her how powerfully exciting he found this situation.

She inhaled sharply when he offered his recent, wicked self-revelation. "_Severus_!" she exclaimed, shocked at his defiant openness. She blushed, irritated and disarmed all at once. Her stiff-necked, repressed husband had as many layers as an onion, and was completely willing to show her things about himself that she'd never imagined a man admitting to his wife. It was incredibly, terrifyingly endearing.

"Eat, my girl," he commanded in a low voice. "I have plans for you."

She studied him, realizing ironically that she'd better keep up her strength. She began to eat, looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

"Have you ever heard of feminism?" she asked, trying to quell the riotous laughter bubbling up in her. This marriage might turn all her previous notions of relationships inside out, she thought.

"My education on these matters was sketchy," he purred. "I look forward to having you enlighten me."

"Goddess help me," she whispered, unable to contain her laughter any longer.

"I'll consider that your concession," he said. His eyes gleamed with wicked amusement.

"Severus!" she said. "Seriously, you can play the clever dominator, but what if I don't want to play this role, at some point? Would you want to submit to me?"

His eyes narrowed speculatively as he imagined submitting to her, ceding power, as he wanted her to do. It would be virtually impossible and he showed her his thought honestly.

"What if I want us to simply respect each other?" she asked in mock despair.

His rare laugh startled her. "Sweet idiot, can you believe I do not respect you?"

Zelda rolled her eyes and smiled wryly. "I know you do, but I need to get used to being constantly toyed with, my dear master of games."

His black eyes bored into hers challengingly. "I respect you, Mrs. Snape, and you know it," he murmured softly.

"I know," she replied. "But I can't do magic and I still can't remember a lot, which makes me feel completely helpless. I want to cling to you for dear life, Sev, and that fact creeps me out. "

"Trust your husband, little one," he murmured seductively. "Clinging is very welcome."

She gave him a cynical frown. "Not for long. You'll get bored having a leech stuck to you."

Severus downed the last of his coffee and, dropping the act, said slowly, "When I was injured and helpless, pathetic, in fact, you cared for me. I had no control during those first days with you, and although it terrified me, I learned to trust you."

Zelda ate a few more bites, chewing thoughtfully. He was right, she realized, but since her previous marriage was so rotten, she'd have work to do, learning to trust and believe him. Glancing up at him, she set her napkin aside and slowly walked around to him.

Severus pushed his chair back away from the table, put out a hand, pulled her close and waited.

"Okay, temporary concession," she murmured, sinking down into his lap and gazing into his eyes. She blushed at the feelings she saw there and the way he made her feel. "You needn't be so smug about it," she suggested, leaning her head against his shoulder confidingly.

He wanted to go, to have her dress in her robes and come with him to Hogwarts so he could imagine what it would be like to have everything the way he wanted it. It seemed an unlikely prospect, to have Hogwarts and Zelda. But for a few hours he would pretend.

"Feed the pets, darling, and we'll leave," he said, stroking her hair.

Severus tidied the house magically whilst she tended the cats and said a loving farewell to Rowena. When she finished, he held out his arms to her and they Apparated away.

&&&&&&&&&

It was a biting cold afternoon with snow falling, as they approached the gates of Hogwarts.

"I'm glad we don't have to go through the passage from the Shrieking Shack again," she confided.

He looked at her curiously. "Why?"

"I probably never mentioned that I have a touch of claustrophobia," she muttered. "If you'd let go of my hand while we were down there, I'd have fallen apart."

"You should have told me," he said.

"I need to face my irrational fears," she said. "Besides, you didn't let go, so I made it."

"You have enough to face right now, after being Obliviated. Please tell me if something frightens you."

Severus studied his wife. She wore robes the color of the sky at twilight, with her midnight blue cloak fastened snugly over. The black top hat she'd acquired the previous summer had soft curls peeking out underneath it, and he thought she was utterly adorable. Absently, he sent his Patronus into the school grounds before raising her hand to his lips and kissing it. The sound of approaching footsteps made him tuck her hand into his arm and face the gates.

"Good afternoon, Hagrid," he said as the half-giant appeared.

"Afternoon," he replied, his eyes twinkling as he saw who accompanied Severus. "Zelda! It's good ter see yeh. Can yeh remember everything yet?"

"Hello, Hagrid," she replied, smiling up at him. "I remember meeting you, but I'm still missing weeks of memories. Just an odd image, here and there, pops into my head. You look well, however."

She held her hand up to shake his huge one, and he took it carefully, as though he feared she would break.

Severus looked warningly at Hagrid, not wanting him to say too much. "I shall see you at the staff meeting tonight, Hagrid, but we must go now."

"Yeah, I got lots to do before then. One o' the young Thestrals is limpin', so I'll be headin' fer th' Forest to see what I can do fer her."

He headed back the way he'd come from, covering ground rapidly with his large strides.

Severus put an arm around Zelda and began walking toward the castle. "I'd like to tell Hagrid we're married," he said softly.

"But the kids say he can't keep a secret," she said wonderingly.

"Hagrid has kept many secrets for Dumbledore. He's a canny fellow. I trust him to keep this secret until the time is right, and if you ever need help when I am not with you, he will help you," Severus said confidently.

"It's your world, Professor. Do what you think's right," she said, squeezing him around his narrow waist.

They entered the small dungeon door, which opened into the corridor near Severus's office. But instead of going toward the office, they turned down a dark, narrow corridor that was not observable until one was next to it. It was very short, with one wide, heavy-looking wooden door at the end. Severus pointed his wand at the door and it opened to them.

The entrance hallway was long and surprisingly wide, thought Zelda. It didn't seem familiar, but when they passed into the huge, dim sitting room, she smiled tentatively.

"You don't believe in cluttering a place up, do you?" she asked ironically. "Like with furniture, I mean…"

"I've never entertained," he replied sardonically. "This has always been adequate."

"My house must be horridly small and stifling to you, after all this space," she said sadly, looking at the huge hearth where a fire burned brightly.

"Your house is the place I've been happiest in," he said. "Please change anything you like here. I want you to feel comfortable here, my girl."

"I remember it now," she murmured suddenly, heading for the bedroom. The room itself was also huge. The furniture consisted of a massive wardrobe, a huge, ancient bed and one sturdy wooden chair. Yet the room looked very inviting. The bed was covered with comfy looking pillows and a plump comforter, and there was a fire in the small hearth.

"I detect intruders," he said, knowing the bed had not looked so inviting the last time. He watched his wife approach the bed, where a piece of parchment lay.

_Dear Severus,_

_I'm quite sure that you won't be alone the next time you enter this room. I took the liberty of asking Dobby to dust and freshen the place up a bit for you. Give my love to Mrs. Snape._

_Molly Weasley_

Zelda laughed. "She has the right priorities, doesn't she?"

"Indeed," he murmured. "Come see the rest, before I take you to bed and remind you that you're married. In case you've forgotten."

He showed her the bathroom, also old and large, with a generous size bath that made her smile. Then he led her out of his bedroom and through the huge sitting room, to a doorway leading to another, smaller room which was completely empty. The remarkable feature of it was that besides the covered windows, there were two large, grimy skylights that let a bit of dim light filter through the dirt.

"Nice," she said, smirking at him.

Finally there was another bedroom, which looked as though it had not been touched in decades, with a smaller, dusty bathroom.

"All this for one simple Head of House," she murmured nervously. "Do you mind if I clean up a bit? If a spider crawls out of here that matches the size of that web, I'll die of fright."

"So timid and girlish," he murmured mockingly, pinching her bum and smirking at her irritable glare.

"I've never told my students, but I'm terrified of big, creepy insects," she said reluctantly. "Now you can despise me for acting like a stupid girl."

"I adore you. Since this is the end of our tour, come back to our bedroom. Molly's kind gesture mustn't be wasted."

&&&&&&&&&

Zelda woke slowly, with no idea where she was. But Severus was there, so it must be okay. Her husband was snoring with his mouth against her nipple, which he mouthed occasionally in his sleep. Her eyes came into focus as she stroked his black hair and looking around her, she remembered she was at Hogwarts.

Her mind drifted back to the morning, pondering what he had told her. He knew she was bossy and opinionated, and understood the depth of her insecurities. He was tough and relentlessly demanding of his students, yet he'd gladly indulge her fears and her dependence on him. His frankness, showing her how he was deeply aroused by being the stronger one, shocked her. Yet…

I trust him, she thought. I think it'll be okay.

She kept stroking his hair, smiling at his need of her. She loved these rare moments when he was so vulnerable. A ghost of an idea came to her. He wanted her to heal from the past, but perhaps he needed to feel needed. Marriage was new to him, but it was an odd, indirect thing, to propose a game.

But they'd be all right, she believed. Reassured, she realized that all of it had caused heat to kindle low down in her belly, and laughed to herself. Wanting him to rest, she remained resolutely still, warming to the idea of playing his absurd game.

&&&&&&&&&

Severus woke some time later. The dim light and the feel of the bed told him he was home, at Hogwarts. The warm, softness next to him was Zelda, and having her in his bed made him admit that if he could choose the rest of his life, he wanted this. A place at the school he knew and loved, but happy, as he had never been before, with his wife at his side.

The other time he'd had her in his bed had been rushed and their minds filled with sorrow and fear that they would have no future. Now, he stretched luxuriantly, letting the sensation of being home at last fill him.

He allowed his thoughts to wander back to his miserable past, despised by his fellow students. He still he recalled the bloody Marauders with bitterness. They'd defined what was cool in their day, and he realized bitterly he'd let them define him, even to himself. On the day Zelda came to him, he still believed he was hideous and unworthy of love. His mind, his magical power and abilities had never convinced him that a woman could love him.

Now, Potter and Black were the past, and perhaps he might someday feel pity for them. They'd wasted everything, he thought, through their arrogant belief that they knew better than Albus Dumbledore. James paid with his own life for trusting Black and the rat, but Lily died too, leaving their son orphaned.

Of course, he too would carry his guilt for the rest of his life, but he had his life to live. He pressed his face into his wife's hair and breathed in her scent. She knew his guilt and accepted him, loving him dearly in spite of his past. He was very lucky.

"Severus," she sighed, rolling over and opening lazy blue eyes. She smiled blissfully. "I didn't have a nightmare. I feel so good."

He tucked the heavy comforter over her shoulder and then moved his own body closer to her. "We have several more hours before I must attend the staff meeting. What would you like to do?"

She slowly stretched every inch of her body, delicately allowing her erect nipples to brush against his. "We should have tea with Harry and his friends," she suggested innocently. "Maybe invite lots more people and have a humongous party."

She reached down and rubbed her hand against his belly, enjoying the feel of that black hair. Then she looked hopefully up at him. "Do you have any better ideas?"

"Impudent brat!" he snapped, his eyes narrowing in mock displeasure. Merlin, what fun she is, he thought appreciatively.

"No parties for you, Mrs. Snape, until you've shown me your priorities are in order," he hissed.

Pouting because she knew it would amuse him; she kissed his nose, then his stern lips, which did not yield to her. Challenged, she aggressively began working to convince him. She kissed his chin, and began kissing his neck, nipping his ear on her way to the sensitive skin behind it.

Severus smirked wickedly, knowing she couldn't see it. That persuasive mouth had undoubtedly marked his neck, he thought smugly, and now was making his chest tingle. She reached his right nipple and bit firmly, them began to suck at him. A groan escaped him, and he felt her delighted giggle, but she kept going, slowly, persistently attending to his every sensitive area.

After the inevitable had occurred again, they shared one pillow, smiling into each other's eyes.

"Well? Did I pass?" she asked curiously.

"Ah, yes, your priorities are in excellent order," he replied, recalling certain little gestures that still made him warm in places. "Sadly, though, there's no longer enough time to organize a party."

"That's okay. You'd probably have to put clothes on if we had guests, and I think you're perfect au naturel." Her caressing hands moved from his back to his chest and she ran them greedily over his hard pectoral muscles. "So sexy, Sev," she murmured as she kissed his neck.

He sighed softly; wondering if this was what a cat felt when it was being stroked. For so long he'd kept himself alone, not known a lover's touch, and now at times it was almost too much. He thought he might lose himself completely in this tenderness he felt with her. Perhaps for a short time though…

An hour later a flash of white light woke him and a Patronus message came to him. He started once and his jaw clenched. He then lay motionless, conquering his irritation. He could not believe it would come to this, that Minerva would suggest that students invade his quarters.

Reluctantly he realized that his blissful interlude was over and he must deal with reality. Zelda was still fragile, with volatile emotions and flashes of memory returning randomly. Perhaps if the Gryffindor brats stayed with her she'd feel safe. It was fortunate, he thought, that she adored her husband so completely, because knowing this, he could even forgive her foul affection for Potter and pals.


	10. A Brief Staff Meeting

A Brief Staff Meeting

"Have they ever been here before?" asked Zelda curiously.

"No," replied Severus frigidly. "I have _never_ allowed students near this place. A man requires a sanctuary."

"And you'll let the creatures come here, for me?" she asked gently. "Thanks."

They were dressing in preparation for Severus's departure to attend the staff meeting. Zelda was fascinated to watch as he assumed his Professor Snape persona. The starched shirt and the intricate, precise way he tied his neck cloth fascinated her. More fascinating was the way his emotional barriers were assumed along with his clothing. His posture and his expression became icier and more forbidding as he dressed. As he finished buttoning his frock coat, he realized she was watching and he looked forbiddingly at her.

"Are you finished preparing for combat?" she asked rather sadly. "You look like you're putting on armor."

"Is it so bad?" he asked, frowning. He felt a sudden rush of panic, wondering if she thought him ridiculous.

"Of course not, you look amazing as always. Just not relaxed or happy," Zelda replied. "It's sexy, but I like knowing it'll all come off again. I feel like I can't reach _you_ in there."

A gleam of relief shone in his eyes and he set down the robes he was preparing to put on. "Come here," he murmured, holding out one thin hand.

"Does it make you uncomfortable if I watch you get dressed? I love to look at you," she explained as she went to him and laid a loving hand on his stern cheek. "Hurry back," she whispered ruefully. "I'll get used to you going, eventually, but I still feel pathetic today."

He hugged her close. "Keep a close eye on those bloody students. Do not let Miss Granger near my bookshelves. Only for you would I allow them here."

She put her face up for a kiss and clung to him, feeling disgustingly weak and panicky without really knowing why. "Are you satisfied, Professor?" she asked sarcastically, feeling horribly self-conscious as she showed him her irrational fear.

A wicked smile transformed his face. "Yes," he replied, kissing her again.

When a knock sounded on the door, she sprang away from him. "Have I made you late?"

"I was not planning to leave until your bloody guests arrived," he said, reaching quickly for his robes. "Please let them in.

She checked briefly to assure herself that her robes were neat, then went to the door and opened it.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were standing there, wide-eyed and grinning. Molly Weasley was standing behind them, Levitating a large tray that had a teapot and cups, and piled high with food.

"Hi kids," said Zelda, holding the door open wide. "Molly, come in. And thank you for your kind gesture," she said softly, with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"You're welcome," said Molly as she brought the tray to rest on the table across the room. She turned around and gave Zelda a warm hug. "It's wonderful to see you."

"You too," she replied. "How long do staff meetings usually run?"

"It depends on how many of us arrive with our own agendas. I'm crossing my fingers that this will be short," said Molly. She turned to Severus and asked, "Are you ready?"

He nodded and without further words they left.

Zelda turned to her three guests and said, "Nobody touches a thing."

Hermione was already casting longing looks at the floor-to-ceiling shelves of ancient books, so she smiled guiltily at Zelda. "We'll be good," she promised. "But… I'd love to look."

"I know, but he's never let students in, and you're only here because he's afraid I'll have a nervous breakdown if I wait here alone. You're my babysitters."

"I never even wondered where the Heads live before this," said Ron. "Do they all have such huge, erm… empty quarters?"

"He said he didn't entertain guests," explained Zelda earnestly. She saw Harry's mouth opening in reply and said with a blighting stare, "Never mind, Harry."

"Come eat something, Zelda," said Hermione. "We've had our supper, but Ron's mum thought you'd like a bite to eat."

There was plenty for everybody. Zelda smiled and said, "Grab a plate and bring whatever you'd like over by the fire. Living in a castle is chilly isn't it?"

"Yeah. This time of year it's extra gloomy too," said Ron. "Are there actually windows on that wall?

"I haven't looked," said Zelda. "But I assume so."

"You could make this place really nice, if you lived here," Harry offered innocently as he bit into his sandwich.

"Severus doesn't think it's safe for me at Hogwarts," she said. "I still can't remember everything, but lots of wizards think Muggles are scum, don't they? He worries."

"But just about everybody's scared of him, so I don't think anyone would bother _you_," said Ron brightly.

"Ron!" Hermione said, scandalized. "Zelda, he didn't mean it the way it sounded…"

"But it's true! And it's a _good_ thing," insisted Ron with a stubborn frown. "Look, since he's been back in the past week, he's taken loads of points off people and given detention to some prize idiots."

Zelda had to laugh. It seemed that her husband was forever doomed to play the baddie. "Poor Severus. Someone has to do it, don't you think?"

Harry was silent. He remembered how Luna Lovegood was teased and bullied, even by people in Ravenclaw. But at least Luna was a witch, and was able to defend herself. It would be a fair fight. But Zelda couldn't. He remembered the Muggles at the Quidditch World Cup, and what Death Eaters had done to them. He felt rather sick.

"I'd just like it if we could see you more, but I want you to be okay," he said quietly.

"Me too," she said. "I miss having you kids around. I thought I was used to Elijah being gone, but then you all showed up last summer and were such good company."

"Elijah's cool," said Ron. "I can't believe I ever thought Muggles were boring. He knows a lot, and he's funny too."

"He's a good boy," murmured Zelda, smiling fondly. "I always spent way more time shouting and arguing with Lily than with him."

"You? Shouting and arguing?" asked Harry, looking shocked.

"It wasn't always pretty," she replied. "It's not always easy living with people, even if they're your family and no matter how much you love them. There were some horrible times during my first marriage and it was rough on the kids."

The three stared respectfully, but looked extremely doubtful.

"Never mind," she said. "You need to hang onto your illusion that relationships can be easy. You're too young to really believe anything else.

They all sat quietly, contemplating the fire.

"Will you let us know when you'll be back at Hogwarts?" asked Hermione. "I'd like to see you again. We all would."

"Sure, but I don't know when it'll be. I'm working, you know. But I'm sure I'll be back."

&&&&&&&&&

Severus felt very strange, sitting in the staff room among his colleagues for the first time since that day the previous June. He had stayed at Hogwarts for a short time after his trial, and seen them all at dinner and casually, but this was different. He was seated between Molly Weasley and Professor Flitwick, who had greeted him warmly.

At the head of the table the headmistress called the meeting to order and went over the special notices for the week ahead. She then said, "Please welcome our esteemed colleague, Professor Snape. He is consulting with us, and will be working with many of you to prepare our students for their examinations."

All eyes had been on him since he walked into the room, a few friendly but most coolly curious, so he simply nodded.

Minerva continued, "I have given each of you a list of students that will be given extra tutoring. Severus will evaluate each one and send a report to you, so you may coordinate homework assignments. I hope most of these students will be brought up to speed quickly, but we must be thorough."

"Absolutely," said Professor Flitwick. "It's good to have you back, Severus."

"Thank you," he replied quietly. "If there are questions, I shall be here at Hogwarts every weekday afternoon, working with students. I'll try not to disrupt your classes excessively, and if you have a specific concern about a student, I should like to know."

"All right, any questions?" asked Minerva, looking around the room. "If not, it is time to ask which students will be staying here at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays. Heads, please bring your lists to our next meeting. As usual, we will accommodate last minute changes, however I'd like preliminary numbers at our next meeting."

She smiled at the polite boredom on the faces around the table and said, "I'll now release you all from your suffering. Have a good week and please make a special effort to be visible in the corridors. Thank you for your time."

She rose, causing her listeners to spring to attention, and went to Severus.

"Thank you for joining us. I shall have a solution to your problem tomorrow," she said. "I trust you've had a good day?"

"Very good, thank you," he replied, frowning repressively at her slightly mischievous expression. "I'll see you tomorrow, Minerva."

He turned and discovered that he was surrounded. Professors Flitwick, Davis and Hagrid were all there. He noticed that Professor Sinistra had slowed and was staring intently at him, but when Sibyll Trelawney lurched into her, they both staggered toward the door, looking distracted

"Severus, you're looking well," pronounced Filius Flitwick. "I hope you'll have time to update me on the progress of our, erm, research." His eyes were bright with knowing amusement.

"Of course," replied Severus. He nodded politely to the tiny wizard who had helped him understand Memory Charms and done research to assist in Zelda's recovery. "I'll look you up one day this week. What day is best?"

"Tuesday. Come to my office at three o'clock for tea. We have so much to catch up on."

Severus turned then to Professor Davis. "How are you, Solomon?"

"I'm quite curious about Potter's _remedial Potions_," the young man replied, his brown eyes sparkling with amusement. "Since he's extremely competent, one of the best in his N.E.W.T. Potions class, it seems there's more here than meets the eye."

"I asked him to see me regarding the recent disruptions," replied Severus quietly. "He knows Malfoy and I asked him to notify me if he hears anything that can help us resolve the situation."

"Ah, of course. I'll be happy to assist if I can," replied Davis. "Have you heard lately from the publishers about your book?"

"I haven't had time to think of it," replied Severus. "When the request for revisions comes, I'll deal with it if I have time. Frankly, it's a book I never meant to write, so if I finish it before I die, it will be more than I'd planned."

He turned to the half-giant, who had listened patiently, with his black eyes beaming benevolently.

"Well, Hagrid?" he queried.

"Did yeh have a good afternoon?" he asked gruffly.

A reminiscent gleam flashed in Severus's eyes, recalling it.

"Adequate," he said coolly. "Please walk with me, Hagrid."

He steered Hagrid relentlessly toward the door.

"Do you have a moment to accompany me to the dungeons?" he asked.

"Course I do."

They walked on through the empty corridors, their footsteps echoing loudly. When they were quite alone, Severus paused and laid a hand on Hagrid's arm.

"Is it somethin' about Zelda?" whispered Hagrid earnestly. "She's okay, right?"

"She is fine, right now," replied Severus. "Potter and his friends stayed with her during this past hour. They know, Minerva knows, but no one else must know yet. Hagrid, Zelda is my wife."

The black eyes widened in disbelief, then a huge smile transformed the bearded face.

"Congratulations! Tha's wonderful news," he whispered powerfully. "But why's it a secret?"

"Think about it," commanded Severus in a low voice. "She is not safe here now. If something threatens her when she's here, will you…"

Hagrid's eyes lit with comprehension. "A' course, I'll keep an eye on her, don' you worry," he replied. "She's a good woman. I think yer a lucky bloke, young Sev'rus."

Severus started at being addressed like a student again, and then he smiled tightly. "I'm a very lucky, ah, bloke. Thank you. Now, would you mind escorting those wandering bloody Gryffindors back to their tower? Zelda and I both have work tomorrow, so we must leave."

Hagrid grinned. "I can' believe yeh let those three in yer personal quarters. Don' go gettin' soft, Professor."

Severus glared icily at him as he opened the door, causing Hagrid to emit a deep rumbling chuckle as he ducked his head to pass through the doorway.

Harry turned around first at the sound of their entrance. He was startled to see how comfortable Hagrid seemed with Professor Snape.

"Minerva's staff meetings must be a model of efficiency if you're back already," Zelda said, smiling with a hint of relief. "Hey, Hagrid, did Severus invite you back for a big party?

"Nah, I'm here ter escort these here renegade students back ter their tower," he said, his black eyes twinkling warmly. "But I won' say no ter a party another time, though, Mrs. Snape."

Four pairs of eyes stared in shock at his words.

"Are you telling everyone?" gasped Ron.

"Only Hagrid," replied Severus.

"If all of us actually know, it must be true," said Harry. "It's kind of unbelievable, you know. But good."

"It's too bad you didn't have a big wedding, though," said Hermione wistfully. "Bill and Fleur's wedding was so lovely."

Severus shuddered slightly, imagining all of these marvelous new friends of his sucking all the oxygen from his vicinity. He realized that Zelda was seeing his thoughts and he rolled his eyes at her ironically.

She smiled sweetly and, turning, said to Hermione, "It's true and it's done, so I can look forward to a quiet life now."

"I believe all students should be in their common room by this time," said Severus silkily. "I'm delighted that you could visit with Zelda. Now, however, forget you know where this place is located."

They all rose, and Zelda hugged each of the teens in turn. "Don't listen to him," she murmured. "After all, if you can't come here, I'll go to your common room to see you, and I think that would probably be a major scandal."

"How fortunate that I am so indulgent with you," murmured Severus, moving to stand next to his wife.

She tucked a hand into his arm and softly replied, "Very fortunate."

"I'll see you all again soon," she said warmly to their guests. "Thanks for coming."

When the door had closed behind them, she said, "Should I try to preserve my dignity or throw myself at you?"

The corners of his mouth turned up slightly and he slid his arm around her waist, pulling her against him.

"The Christmas holidays will begin at the end of the school day on December nineteenth," he murmured. "Classes will not begin again until after the New Year. I'll have you at my mercy for two weeks."

He felt her body quiver deliciously at his suggestive tone and putting a thin finger under her chin, he tilted her face up and kissed her.

"Throw yourself at me any time you want," he said silkily. "But first, we'll go home. Rowena and the cats are waiting."

He put her cloak gallantly over her shoulders, fastening it securely.

"I feel like such a baby," she said. "For a crone like me, it's an odd sensation to be taken care of."

He put on his own long, black cloak, and ushered her through the door and down the corridor in silence. He opened the outer door, led her outside and locked the door behind him.

Then he swung his billowing cloak around her and caught her close. "You're my wife, so I'll care for you as I choose," he hissed. "Remember your concession."

Enveloped in that swirling cloak, she was held tight against him. She surrendered to that hard embrace and pressed her cheek meekly against his shoulder. It was so seductive, so easy to play his game, that it frightened her.

"Do you respect me, Professor Snape?" she asked softly, her voice muffled under the cloak.

"Yes," he said firmly.

"That's okay, then," she whispered softly, relaxing into his embrace.

"It's time to go home," he said. He tucked her hand into his arm and they walked briskly through the snow toward the gates. "Is the snow too cold for you?"

"The snow's gorgeous. I love it. Look at the way it reflects the moonlight. This place feels closer to nature than any place I could imagine," she said dreamily. "Like everything must've been before pollution and overpopulation and global warming."

He frowned. He'd heard those terms, but never investigated the meaning. But before he could ask her what it all meant, Hagrid's bloody dog came bounding over the rise, barking furiously.

"Fang!" Zelda exclaimed happily, kneeling in the snow to rub the dog's belly.

Severus waited impatiently while she murmured terms of endearment to the excited beast. Finally Hagrid came stomping toward them in search of his dog.

"I see yeh remember Fang," he said, chuckling at Severus's irritable grimace.

"What a sweet dog he is," she said, rising and attempting to brush the snow from her robes.

"Walk with us to the gates, Hagrid, so you can lock up," said Severus. "And tell me, does Minerva always run such an amazingly short staff meeting?"

"They've all been like tha' one," he replied proudly. "She talks with everyone regular, an' if there's a problem she deals wi' it before it turns inter a fight in th' staff room. Hogwarts is in good hands."

He unlocked the massive gates, watched Professor Snape escort his wife through and then locked them carefully.

"Thank you, Hagrid," said Zelda, waving cheerfully. "See you later."

Hagrid lingered to watch Severus put his arms around her, and without warning they Apparated away. If Severus Snape could actually be married to a woman who obviously loved him dearly, there was hope for everyone, he mused.

"C'mon, Fang," he shouted, bringing the dog to heel. "S' time ter go home.

He trudged back through the snow to where his warm hut waited, firelight shining through the windows.


	11. Draco’s Appointment

Draco's Appointment

The following week flew by so fast that Zelda couldn't believe it. They needed to plan for Christmas, but she and Severus were so busy that planning would have to wait.

On Monday, Severus had brought a surprise with him from Hogwarts. He spent some time arranging it carefully, as Rowena watched. When Zelda arrived home, he greeted her at the door, taking the ever-present box of homework and setting it aside. She allowed him to remove her coat and lay it over a chair, smiling into his black eyes.

"Good afternoon, my girl," he said, tousling her hair fondly. "Come see our new communication system."

"Okay," she replied, intrigued. Rowena bounced along by her side.

On the living room wall was hung an elaborate picture frame. It was smaller than the ones in the Headmistress's office, but obviously magical.

Zelda's eyes were wide. "Who is it?" she asked. "Severus! It's not…"

"Phineas Nigellus. Of course it is," replied Severus. "Can you imagine Minerva depriving him of the chance to be mocked by you?"

"He started it," she said defensively. "I remember him calling me a strumpet and treating me like I was some cheap tart."

"Instead of my own delectable little pearl beyond price," he whispered, toying with the curls around her right ear. "He'll behave, Mrs. Snape. You are mine."

"Is he coming here now?" she asked. "More important, can he see over by the fireplace?"

"I positioned the frame perfectly," replied Severus. "I will not give up our pleasures for any reason."

"We can always hang a curtain or an old towel over him, if need be," she suggested cynically. "But thanks for thinking of this. You could've just told me to get over my needy self. You're the best husband ever."

"Snape, if I must do this petty task, I expect to be treated with respect," hissed a snide voice. "Furthermore, I have not the slightest interest in watching your constant, undignified canoodling."

Phineas Nigellus Black strolled into view, a sour look on his saturnine features. "Mrs. Snape," he murmured with a miniscule nod. "Congratulations on acquiring a wizard husband. Do you understand yet what that will mean for you?"

"It means that I'm incredibly happy and that I can frequently canoodle with the sexiest Slytherin on earth," she said with a bright smile. "I was kidding about the old towel, by the way. Watch, if it makes you happy."

"Phineas will notify you if I am delayed, my love," said Severus.

Just then Rowena realized that there was a guest on the wall. She began barking at the portrait wizard, which made Zelda laugh.

"Quiet, Rowena," she said sternly, putting a restraining hand on the dog's collar. When all was quiet again, she looked up at Phineas Nigellus. "She barked at you last summer, didn't she?"

"Yes," he muttered, looking offended. "Does this mean you have not regained all your memories?"

"Not everything," she replied. "Not yet. But I will."

"I shall depart now," he said stiffly.

"Thank Minerva for this, and thank you, Phineas," she said with a grateful smile.

Once he was gone she hugged Severus impulsively. "You're wonderful."

He studied her carefully. She still seemed haunted at times, but the trust shining in her eyes grew stronger every day. He gave her a long, lingering kiss. "You look well. Try not to worry, my girl. Now we have work to do, haven't we?"

&&&&&&&&&

The rest of the week was quite uneventful at home. Severus was pleased to fall back into the routine they'd been developing, and while he was with Zelda, at least, he had never felt more content.

At Hogwarts, however, there was frustration. He tried several times to speak with Draco Malfoy, but when he finally cornered him, Draco refused to tell him anything. The boy arrived late for his appointment and looked extremely uncomfortable sitting before his rescuer and former teacher.

"I'm fine, Professor," Draco told him firmly.

The boy looked precisely the opposite of fine. There were dark hollows under his eyes and his skin had a faint, unhealthy grayish tinge to it. He used Occlumency to prevent any intrusion into his mind.

"Draco, I was the one that Miss Vane told of your injury. When I arrived, you were under the Body-Bind, beaten and left alone in an isolated corridor. You cannot fool me into believing it was an accident."

A knock on the door heralded the arrival of Vincent Crabbe, who stared in surprise at the presence of Draco Malfoy.

"I'm sorry, Professor," said Crabbe, his large face flushing. "I guess I'm early. Should I wait?"

"No!" said Draco hastily. "I'll be late for N.E.W.T. Potions, if I don't go now."

"Mr. Malfoy, you will return to see me at one o'clock on Thursday," Severus snapped coldly. "Do not keep me waiting."

Draco nodded and practically fled from the room.

"Please be seated, Mr. Crabbe," said Severus, striving for patience.

The next hour, while frustrating, gave Severus a twinge of hope. Young Crabbe, while as intellectually challenged as his moron of a father, seemed to be giving more effort to his schoolwork than ever before.

"If you continue to work hard, I believe you can pass your Potions and Charms O.W.L.s this spring," he said as he wrote another list of assignments. "But you have more work to do before I am confident that you can pass DADA, Vincent."

"Thank you, Professor," said Crabbe, his normally dull eyes expressing a glimmer of hope. "Since it doesn't look like my father's ever getting out… from Azkaban, I mean, everything's gotten awful at home. My mother's counting on me to succeed now."

Severus had not considered what life at home might be like for the Death Eaters' children. The pressure Crabbe was under must be intense. It was having a positive effect on his schoolwork, but he wondered what the common room was like this year, and if problems of home had followed these young people back to school. He frowned slightly.

Have you decided what you wish to do after you finish school?" he asked abruptly.

Crabbe shook his head stupidly. "My father had, uh, plans for me. I didn't like it, but I couldn't say anything. Now… I don't know what to do, Professor Snape," he confessed with a miserable frown.

Severus sighed. Career counseling had obviously made no impression in the past, but now the boy seemed almost paralyzed with fear when he thought of the future. How many others were in this position?

He handed over the parchment with the week's assignments. "Here you are, Mr. Crabbe. I'll see you next week at this time. Bring these notes to Professors Tonks, Flitwick and Davis, apprising them of your progress."

After Crabbe shambled out of his office, Severus sat in silence for a few minutes, deep in thought.

&&&&&&&&&

Tuesday afternoon, precisely at three o'clock, Severus knocked on the door of Professor Flitwick's office.

"Come in," sang the Charms teacher. "Come warm yourself, my friend. I'll never understand why anyone would choose to live down in the chilly dungeon."

Severus entered to find his former teacher seated by the fireplace, with a tea tray before him.

Good afternoon, Filius," he said. "I'm sorry I did not see you before this, but you were right about the Memory Charm. It was a powerful one, and Zelda has suffered at times as her mind fights to recover her true memories."

"How is she now? Minerva told me that she is able to remember some things," he said, smiling brightly as he poured a steaming cup of tea. "Did you use the potion that you made?"

A faint smile touched the younger wizard's face. "She is very well now, although she still has much healing to do. I did use the potion, and although it had some effect, you were also right about it not giving complete or instant results."

"And I believe you are happy, Severus," he stated. "Your Zelda is a charming young witch. I look forward to meeting her again."

Severus sighed slightly. He hated to complicate things, but this man was the kindest and most accepting of wizards. If he was unable to accept Zelda, then she must never come here. "Filius, Zelda is a Muggle. I don't believe it is safe or right to bring her to Hogwarts."

"Really!" said Professor Flitwick, his eyes wide. He looked blank for a moment and then chuckled. "I had no idea. I believe she fooled us all when she was here in the summer. Does Minerva know?"

"Minerva and Hagrid know, as did Firenze. I'm grateful that Slughorn never knew. Zelda does not yet remember anything of what happened that day, and she'll grieve deeply when she remembers all of it."

"No wonder she was so knowledgeable about Muggle Studies," crowed the tiny wizard, chuckling again. "The Muggle Studies class is quite popular this year, thanks to her assistance. Has she met young Clearwater?"

"No," replied Severus. "She does not yet remember working on the class curriculum. She's a teacher herself, and very busy with her own work."

"Ah, so that part was true. I hope you will be able to return here and bring her with you. Hogwarts has not been the same without you, Severus."

"Thank you. However we can make no plans until Zelda has recovered her memory completely."

"I must ask you," he murmured mischievously, "Severus are you contemplating matrimony?"

Severus simply nodded. He could not yet admit to anyone that he now contemplated and reveled in it every hour of every day.

"Marvelous! I'm indeed happy for you," he exclaimed. "But I shan't say a word until you give me leave. You're quite right to take great care of your young woman."

"Thank you," replied Severus. "I am very fortunate. Now, Filius, I have several things to discuss with you regarding the recent disturbances."

An hour later, Severus had not learned much he wasn't already beginning to suspect, but he was reassured by Professor Flitwick's enthusiastic support. His last stop of the day was Professor McGonagall's office, where they had a frank discussion. He acquired her permission to call in outside assistance and after reluctantly answering several invasive questions about his personal life, received some unsolicited but good advice from her.

He went back to his office, sent out an urgent message, received his reply and was home in time to cook dinner and greet his wife on her return from work.

&&&&&&&&&

Wednesday had been very busy, as he planned to be away from Hogwarts the next day. He discussed his plan with Zelda and she promised not to worry if he arrived home late the following day.

"You have to tell me what happens, though," she said. "This'll be quite interesting."

"Of course I will," he promised. He eyed her speculatively. "But now, I feel quite careworn, my girl. I wish you would help me relax."

One eyebrow rose quizzically. "Poor darling Severus," she murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. "You work so hard and you're all tense. Come into the bedroom and let me undress you. Then you tell me how I can make it better."

He smirked as she led him to the bedroom and gleefully followed his precise instructions. Whatever the morrow would bring, he reflected as she enthusiastically plundered his clothing, he definitely felt much better this evening.

&&&&&&&&&

The reception area of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries was nearly empty on that Thursday afternoon. Severus watched Draco Malfoy closely. At first apathetic, when the young man learned their destination, he became agitated and refused. Fortunately, Minerva McGonagall was standing by and ordered Draco to accompany him. It still seemed possible that he might flee.

Severus used his wand to open the door to the Albus Dumbledore Clinic and escorted Draco inside.

"Draco Malfoy is here for his appointment," he said to the reception witch.

"Very good, Professor Snape," she replied with a slight simper.

He turned to Draco. "Sit down, please."

"This is moronic," muttered Draco suddenly. "I'm bloody well not going to talk to some pathetic excuse for a Healer. I'm fine, Professor."

"Perhaps if you were in Gryffindor I'd happily watch you self-destruct, Draco. However, House pride demands that you survive and thrive. Furthermore, your mother would be upset if she knew what's been occurring recently."

"You didn't tell her, did you?" asked Draco, suddenly looking worried. "She's…"

"What?" asked Severus piercingly. "Have you heard from her recently?"

Draco became silent and looked away childishly, so Severus decided not to push him harder.

The door at the far end of the room opened.

"Good afternoon, Severus," said Michael Fletcher. "Mr. Malfoy, it's good to see you again," he said, looking at Draco sitting hunched and sullen next to Severus.

Severus rose and shook hands, but Draco remained seated.

Michael looked into the wizard's black eyes, brief laughter giving way to concern.

"I don't believe this!" Draco snarled. "Professor, do you seriously expect me to talk to some bloody Muggle about my non-existent problems?"

He rose and began pacing back and forth in the waiting room, his voice rising. "I'm perfectly fine. If I weren't, how could someone like that have the slightest idea what my life's like? I'm not a wretched Muggle, I'm a Malfoy!"

"Are you quite finished, Mr. Malfoy?" hissed Severus, his voice filled with cold anger. "You will follow Mr. Fletcher into his office and you will behave as befits a student of Hogwarts! We shall spend the next hour here. You may speak or you may listen, but you will control yourself."

Draco froze and the gray eyes flashed defiant silver briefly, but suddenly the fire went out. He followed Severus and Michael back to the office and sank dispiritedly into the chair that was offered to him.

"Now," said Michael with a professional air, "Professor McGonagall has referred you to the Dumbledore Clinic, Mr. Malfoy. Technically speaking, this clinic was founded to deal with problems relating to Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. That's a disorder often seen in war veterans, but anyone can suffer from it, if they've suffered severe mental and emotional trauma."

Draco opened his mouth as though to speak, but changed his mind and closed it firmly.

"I have a brief history, given to me by your Headmistress, and I'm aware that you were put on trial recently. I've been told you'll probably despise me, so I've arranged that you'll see Healer Pye. He's what you'd call a pure-blood, so that won't be an obstacle to your treatment."

"What treatment?" asked Draco cautiously.

"Well, this is based on my limited understanding of your circumstances. Your father is in prison for life. You and your mother were isolated for months after you attempted to kill your Headmaster. Recently at school you've been the victim of several attacks, yet you've been remarkably indifferent and have no interest in ending the situation. All these things are cause for concern."

"What'll you do, give me a course of Shock Spells?" asked Draco sarcastically, but with a hint of fear.

"God, no," said Michael. His eyes grew intense. "That's barbaric. But listen, Mr. Malfoy. When I was a year older than you, I made the brilliant decision to join our military and ended up in a horrible, fucking war. Many years later I was still trapped in that war in my mind. It took a long time and hard work to figure out how I got like that and to take control of my own life. But I did it. Maybe you need to figure out who you are and take control of your life."

As Severus listened to Michael, he was impressed by his friend's wisdom and professionalism. He smiled slightly, wishing Draco wasn't such a bloody bigoted brat. Michael was undoubtedly the best possible person to help the boy. When Michael paused and looked in his direction, he sent the thought to his friend, whose brown eyes twinkled warmly in response.

Draco saw a brief exchange between the two men. He hadn't realized they knew each other and was shocked to see that Professor Snape seemed to respect this freaky Muggle.

Someone knocked on the door. "What is it?" asked Michael.

The door opened and the reception witch said, "It's about your next appointment. Can you come out her for a moment?"

Michael frowned and said, "Excuse me. I'll be right back."

No sooner than the door closed behind him, Draco turned to Severus.

"Sir, what should I do? Must I do this?"

"Draco, I think he understands the situation remarkably well," said Severus. "The Headmistress requires that you have some treatment. It seems that your choice is between Michael Fletcher and Augustus Pye."

"He's a Muggle," said Draco sullenly. "You know him, don't you? How can you respect a Muggle?"

"Surely your father didn't neglect to tell you that my own father was a Muggle?" he replied cynically. "I respect those I find worthy of respect, and those people are few and far between. Michael is a clever, insightful man. I don't know Augustus Pye, but I doubt that anyone can help you more than Michael Fletcher. If you want help, that is."

Draco looked intently into Severus's eyes. "What's the point of it?" he asked with a bitter sneer.

"Your life has value," said Severus. "You can waste it, or make something of it. You're seventeen years old, Draco, intelligent and capable. I hope you'll work toward a good future for yourself."

"But…"

"Draco, if you are able to forget blood status for an hour, once a week, I suggest you see Michael. If not, then see Pye. However," said Severus sternly, "you are a Hogwarts student, and I expect appropriate behavior, no matter who you choose to see."

The door opened and Michael smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that," he murmured. "Now, I'll send for Pye and we can arrange a regular time for your visits."

"Sir, if it's all right, I'd prefer to see you," said Draco nervously.

"That's fine with me, but are you sure?" asked Michael. "Remember my Mugglehood. I'm a certified, non-wand bearing, ordinary bloke, Mr. Malfoy."

A ghost of a bitter smile touched Draco's tense mouth. "I doubt I'll forget. But please call me Draco. My father is Mr. Malfoy, not me."

"Very well, Draco. Do you have any questions for me?"

"You know Potter and his friends, don't you? That day when I was at your house… Professor Snape knows you. How do you know them?"

"I stumbled into your world by chance, and I was glad to help in the fight against Voldemort," said Michael. "I saw you flinch when I said his name. Most people do. Coming from outside, it makes me wonder how bad it was if no one dared to say his name."

Draco tried not to visibly shudder. He'd never forget that horrible white face with the burning red eyes.

"Anyway, we're almost finished here today. I'd like to see you again tomorrow, if possible, and after that, once a week. Everything we say here, after today, is confidential. I will not repeat anything you tell me to anyone."

Relief washed through Draco. He'd wondered if this man would talk to Professor Snape or the Headmistress.

"Okay," he said quietly. "How long do I have to keep coming here?"

"Let's give it a few weeks and see how we feel after that," said Michael reassuringly. "Can you come tomorrow morning? If Professor Snape can't bring you, I'm sure someone can get you here at nine o'clock."

Draco looked at Severus, who nodded.

"I'll check when we return to Hogwarts, but I believe it is fine," he said.

Michael rose from his chair and said, "That's all for today, then." He offered his hand to Draco. "I'll see you tomorrow Draco. Please take care of yourself until then."

Draco smiled with an effort and shook his hand. As they were leaving, he listened to the older men talking.

"Everything okay at home, Sev?" asked Michael.

"Adequate," replied Severus smugly. "Thank you for today, Michael. We'll be in touch soon."

Severus Apparated with Draco back to the gates of Hogwarts. He was now able to open the gates himself again, with Minerva and Hagrid's blessing. They walked most of the way back to the castle in silence, which was too good to last, he realized as he saw Draco's mouth open.

"Are you actually friends with him?" asked Draco warily.

"Why not?"

"I… I guess there's no reason," he replied tiredly. As they drew near the castle Draco felt the heaviness, which had lightened while they'd been away, return to him. This place where everyone hated him just sucked the life from him.

"Professor, can he really help me?" he asked desperately.

"Try him," said Severus softly. "He's very capable."

They entered the dungeon and Draco headed for the Slytherin common room. Severus went to his office and sat alone, thinking of what had transpired. He could force Draco Malfoy to go to St. Mungo's, but it was Draco's decision whether to help himself. He wished the boy had a parent he could consult with, but Lucius was out of the question and Narcissa was, well, he didn't know. However, he knew someone who might know. He decided to make one brief visit before he went home.


	12. Zelda Meets Dobby

Zelda Meets Dobby

Professor Tonks was just finishing class when he found her. The students made their usual mad dash for the door when the bell rang, suddenly swerving to either side as he passed through the doorway.

Tonks looked up, beaming cheerfully. "Hey, Severus! How's it goin'?"

His lip curled instinctively at her breezy tone, causing her to chuckle.

"I like being your colleague much better than being your student," she said.

"Perhaps I'll still give you detention, Nymphadora," he replied dryly.

"Now you sound like the old Professor Snape," she said approvingly. "Come to my office, okay? You look like you have business on your mind."

"The _old_ Professor Snape?" he asked sourly.

She opened her office door and ushered him inside. "The one who lived in the Hogwarts dungeon and didn't have a life. People are starting to wonder where you are when you're not here, and what you're doing." Tonks paused for effect and said cheekily, "I could tell them what I think you're doing, except I'd blush when I say it."

"It is, after all, none of their business," he said with an icy glare.

"So what can I do for you?" she asked. "Besides stop teasing you about Zelda… although I'd love to meet her again. She must be one tough woman to handle you."

He stared icily at her, knowing perfectly well she was not the least bit intimidated.

"Will you please escort Draco to St. Mungo's tomorrow morning?" he said. "He has agreed to see Michael Fletcher there, and I won't be here so early."

"What time?"

"Nine o'clock. At first he refused to have anything to do with a Muggle, but Michael handled him quite cleverly."

"Really? That's fantastic news," she said.

"Nymphadora, have you heard anything about Narcissa's condition?"

She sighed. "She's suffering from what Muggles call clinical depression. I went to see her last weekend. She went home too soon last time, lived alone at Malfoy Manor and got very strange. She stopped eating and finally stopped getting out of bed. So she's in the Janus Thickey Ward, and they've got her on Muggle medications called antidepressants, since magical treatment didn't help."

"So she is no help to Draco right now," he said slowly.

"Her condition is part of his problem, I'd say," she replied. "She loves him deeply, but she's not strong, and she clings to him and makes unreasonable demands when he visits her. You know, she used to think I was scum, with my Muggleborn dad. But she's grateful now when I go to visit. She's being forced to deal with reality, and it's hard on her."

"I see," he said, staring into the distance as he visualized Narcissa's plight.

"I'll be glad to go with Draco to St. Mungo's tomorrow," she said. "I hope this'll work."

"Thank you," he said. "I must go now. I hope it goes well. I thought he might bolt today."

"I'll watch him," she promised. "I don't want Slytherin to fall apart, and for better or worse, he practically is Slytherin."

"You're no longer sorry to be a Slytherin?" he asked mockingly. "Every time something went wrong in your life, you'd whinge about how you should have been in Gryffindor. It was extremely obnoxious."

"I still think we're a detestable lot, but the whole system's starting to gripe me now. Seeing it as an adult has got me thinking maybe they should do away with the Sorting completely."

"You've become a revolutionary," said Severus, his eyes gleaming reminiscently. "I used to tell the same thing to Dumbledore, in fact, but he'd only laugh and say that in time I'd see the point of it. It was… irritating."

"Do you see a point to it?"

"I'm still frequently irritated by the stupidity of it, but I've wondered at times if it serves as a safe way for foolish young people to behave in extreme ways, yet within acceptable boundaries," he replied thoughtfully. "I'm certainly grateful not to have been put in Gryffindor, however."

She laughed. "It wouldn't have done at all," she replied gravely. "What if you and Remus had become best friends?"

He scowled and gave an exaggerated shudder. "I'm leaving now and I'll try to forget you suggested that."

Her peal of laughter filled the office and her hair gradually changed to a rich Gryffindor red.

Severus shook his head as he prepared to leave. "Imagine how insufferable you'd be today if you hadn't been fortunate enough to be in Slytherin," he suggested. "By the way, it was only Dumbledore that kept you out of detention every time you did that."

"I know," she replied, smiling. "I'll let you know how it goes with cousin Draco. See you tomorrow."

* * *

Severus still managed to arrive home before Zelda did, which pleased him. He took off his robes and put on Muggle clothing, leaving his collar open and rolling up his sleeves. He did a few small chores; got dinner started, lit the fire and lay down on the couch to think. He smiled when Rowena joined him, and when the cats came to enjoy the fire, he thought how delightfully uncomplicated animals are. No conversation to annoy one, just a straightforward desire for food, warmth and affection.

Zelda discovered him there, sleeping soundly, when she arrived home.

"Shh…" she said to Rowena, not wanting to wake him.

She rarely got to watch him sleep, since he was still something of an insomniac. He'd told her that for most of his adult life he'd only slept a few hours every night. It pleased her deeply to know that since he'd been with her he slept far more than before, but still he nearly always woke before she did. She removed her coat and threw it on the chair, then knelt and looked at him, wanting almost to weep from love. Finally she could wait no longer.

"Severus," she whispered. "Good afternoon, my sexy wizard."

He woke instantly, like a man still prepared to defend himself, except that his eyes smiled faintly.

"Come here," he murmured, holding out his hand. He settled her comfortably in his arms, groaning when she began to kiss him.

"It's lovely coming home to you," she said. "How did it go?"

"Draco agreed to see Michael tomorrow, after a foul little rant about how he's too good to seek treatment from a Muggle. I was hard pressed not to slap him," he said grimly.

"But he will see him, and that's what matters," she said. "So you accomplished something good today."

"There is something else," he said slowly. "You're not required to agree if you dislike the idea, but Minerva suggested that, rather than have you worry here alone, we should make my old quarters habitable, so you may stay there when I am forced to be at Hogwarts, and have your friends visit you there."

Zelda looked doubtfully at him. "Do you want me making changes to your place?"

"Silly wife, those empty rooms belonged to a miserable man who cared nothing for life. I want to share that place with you and I want you to make it feel like a home for both of us, the way your house here does."

"Will you help me?" she asked. "I'd like it if we could do it together."

"Of course, darling girl," he said, heartened by her acceptance of the idea. "Will you come along tomorrow after you finish work? We, erm, _could_ stay overnight there."

"Can we bring Rowena along? The cats won't take well to traveling, but I'd like her to come along."

His Slytherin soul felt a small surge of victory. Having her dog along would make Zelda feel more at home. Perhaps she'd become attached to the place if she spent enough time there.

"Arrange to have someone mind the cats, my love. We'll bring Rowena along to guard you from fierce insects in the spare room. Perhaps Molly will visit with us while you're there."

She snuggled against him. "That sounds like fun," she murmured. "Did you rest enough, or may I join you for a short nap?"

His mocking smirk appeared. "Dear girl, if I stay here with you now, neither of us will sleep. Why don't we finish the work that needs doing now, so I'll have an uninterrupted evening with you?"

"More delayed gratification," she murmured, stroking the bare skin of his throat. "I can arrange not to have any work this weekend and if you'd like, we can stay at Hogwarts until the staff meeting on Sunday," she offered, striving to hide her uneasiness.

"Splendid," he said, kissing her gently.

Reluctantly she sat up and straightened her dress. "I'll get to work."

"Dinner will be ready in an hour," he said. "And after that…"

Her smile said there was no need to finish speaking. They both anticipated a delightful night together.

* * *

Severus ushered Zelda and Rowena into Hogwarts grounds on that dark, snowy Friday night. He turned and locked the gates securely, and they began walking up to the castle.

"Heel," commanded Zelda softly. Rowena was on her leash, but she obediently dropped into a relaxed pace next to Zelda's left side.

"You've trained her well," remarked her husband.

"Actually, she'd had a bit of training before we ever found her. I sometimes feel guilty. What if someone loved her and missed her?"

"She'd have died if we hadn't found her. This is her second chance at life, and I'm happy that you had her while I was unable to be with you," he said.

"You're right. When I think back on the months without you, I was wretchedly lonely, but I had no idea that I missed being loved. Rowena was such a comfort."

He put an arm around her as they walked and his cloaked covered her too. It shocked him, this electric feeling of need and love. His emotions were tumultuous, making his previously powerful control weaken unexpectedly. He was filled with terror at times that he might lose her and be left alone again. She shivered slightly in his embrace, causing him to frown.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sometimes I'm so scared," she said. "I love you so much that if I lost you, I don't know how I'd bear it."

"Come here," he said, pulling her into his embrace and holding her. As her arms went around him, he took a deep breath, willing himself to calmness. They stood locked in that embrace until Rowena whined.

"What is it?" asked Zelda.

Severus reluctantly released her and listened. Suddenly wild, deep barking became audible and he sighed.

"Hagrid's beast," he said.

"Oh," she muttered. "Rowena's good with other dogs, but what about Fang?"

The black dog bounded over the rise and headed right toward them, making Rowena take a step forward and whine, her tail beginning to wag tentatively.

"Fang, be a good dog," said Zelda firmly, her breath catching with anxiety.

The two dogs met, nose-to-nose, sniffing eagerly.

Severus drew his wand, preparing for the worst, but suddenly the dogs both began wagging their tails and nosed playfully at each other. He lowered his wand.

"It seems all right," he said reassuringly. "Bring Rowena along. I suppose Fang will follow, but they won't fight."

The dogs obviously wanted to play, but Zelda kept Rowena close. They were nearly at the dungeon entrance when Hagrid approached them.

"There yeh are, Fang!" he shouted, quieting suddenly when he saw who was there.

"Hagrid, I'm glad you're here," said Zelda. "It doesn't look like they'll fight, but what do you think?"

"They've seen each other before," he replied.

Zelda stared in amazement, and then her face fell. "I don't remember," she said. "But they're okay together?"

"Sure they are," he replied kindly. "Don' worry, Zelda. Yeh'll remember it all. But these two seem ter like each other."

"Okay," she said. "Hagrid, we're planning to be here until Sunday evening. When Rowena needs a run, can she play with Fang?"

"He'd like that jes' fine. Termorrow I'll come up and take 'er out wi' us," he promised. "I'll keep 'er safe too. Fang ain' no magical dog either, he's jes' a dog."

"Thanks. I guess I'm here in secret, so I can't take her out to play in the snow."

"Well, I'm glad ter see yeh," said Hagrid. "Yer awful quiet, Professor," he added.

"You two have more than enough inane conversation between you," said Severus acidly. "Hagrid, we'll be delighted to see you tomorrow, but tonight I wish to get Zelda and her dog settled in our rooms."

Hagrid chuckled. "I won' keep yeh, then. Come, Fang!"

He stomped away through the snow, dragging the reluctant boarhound away with him.

Severus opened the dungeon entrance and they brought the dog inside. There was no one in sight, and they were soon at the entrance to what he thought of, hopefully, as their home.

When he opened the door, a fire sprang up in the fireplace, creating a warm, golden glow in the huge room. Severus pointed his wand at the candles on the table and they brightened the room immediately.

"How lovely," Zelda murmured. "Come in, Rowena, and do your exploring."

She unhooked the leash and the dog began trotting all around the room, sniffing at everything.

Severus removed her cloak from her shoulders and hung it on a hook near the door, then put his own cloak over it.

"Dinner in the Great Hall is over by now, but we can get something brought here whenever you're hungry," he said.

A sudden sound of throat clearing from the wall by the bedroom door drew their attention.

"Professor Snape, the Headmistress will be here momentarily, so I am relieved to see you're both decently clothed," said Phineas Nigellus from a small portrait.

"Goddess! Phineas, are you everywhere?" asked Zelda. She was startled to hear that familiar, obnoxious voice in a new location.

"As a former Slytherin and Headmaster, my portrait is, of course, in these rooms," he replied complacently.

Zelda rolled her eyes and smirked at Severus, but said nothing.

"Thank you, Phineas," said Severus. "You need not trouble yourself any longer."

Phineas Nigellus curled his lip. "It is no trouble," he replied in a silky voice. He moved slowly out of sight.

"Has his portrait always been there? I didn't notice it before."

"Yes. In fact he delivered messages to me from Dumbledore. Does his presence disturb you?"

She shrugged. "I have a vague feeling I got used to him before. If he'll behave himself, I'll be good too."

A brisk knock heralded the arrival of Headmistress McGonagall, who was not alone. Rowena ran to stand next to Zelda, who held her collar firmly.

"Good evening to you," Minerva said pleasantly. "Zelda I have come to offer you an assistant. I assume Severus has given absolutely no attention to making these rooms habitable, so I've brought a helper, to make your stay here bearable."

She looked down as a small strange person stepped out from behind her skirts, eyeing the large German shepherd nervously.

"Dobby, you know Professor Snape, of course. This lady is Mrs. Snape, and she will need your help to clean these rooms," said Minerva. "Zelda, this is Dobby. He is a house elf, employed by Hogwarts. I believe he'll be most helpful to you."

Zelda's eyes were huge as she gazed at Dobby. He was as small as a human child, yet not human, with huge, round green eyes that stared at her curiously.

"Hello, Dobby," she said softly. "I'm happy to meet you. I've never met a house elf before."

The elf bowed to her. "Dobby did not know Professor Snape is getting married, but Dobby is honored to meet Mrs. Professor Snape."

Zelda looked at Minerva and Severus in some surprise. "I've heard about house elves from Hermione. Won't I be exploiting slave labor?"

"No, no! Dobby is a free house elf, Mistress," said Dobby earnestly. "Dobby is being paid by Professor McGonagall to work at Hogwarts. She is saying that you was worried about such things, like Miss Hermione, but Dobby likes work to do."

"Well, from the look of the place, Dobby will be busy," said Minerva, gazing around her. "Merlin, Severus, don't you believe in furniture? Salazar Slytherin and his successors managed to snag the biggest rooms in the entire castle, I believe. The place resembles an empty barn."

A faint flush touched his gaunt cheek and he scowled at Minerva.

"Hey! Minerva, you of all people seem as if you'd appreciate a minimalist approach to décor," Zelda said defensively. "Or, you could look at the place as a blank canvas, waiting for the artist's touch."

Headmistress McGonagall snorted. "Dobby will know where in the castle to find mountains of unused furnishings, Zelda. I assume you'll wish to see Mr. Potter and his friends, so you should at least have places for them to sit."

A slight, dramatic groan escaped Severus, although he'd prepared himself for the brats to descend at some point. However, the words had an electrifying effect on the house elf.

"Does Mrs. Professor Snape know Harry Potter?" he asked raptly.

Zelda beamed down at him. "Of course. Harry told me about you, Dobby, and yes, he's my friend. I can't wait to tell him I've met you."

Severus watched this absurd exchange between his Muggle wife and the delighted house elf with cynical amusement. His Zelda would undoubtedly adore the creature, another possible reason for her to enjoy coming to Hogwarts. However…

"Dobby," he said gravely. "We must ask you to keep Mrs. Snape's presence a secret. No one else, not even other elves, must know that she is here, or that she is my wife. Will you keep silence?"

"Of course, Professor Snape, sir," he replied, pulling himself up to his full height. "Dobby swears it."

"There is another thing," said Severus. "Mrs. Snape is a Muggle. She cannot use a wand, or do magic. Will you still respect and assist her?"

Dobby's huge eyes bulged. "Mrs. Professor Snape looks exactly like a witch, sir. But, 'tis all right. Dobby is happy to help Harry Potter's friend and sir's lady wife." He looked around with a professional air and added earnestly, "If the Mrs. Professor can't do magic, she is needing more help than ever in this place."

Minerva controlled her expression. Watching Severus converse with Dobby was most amusing, but she had other tasks to attend to. "Severus, shall I tell the young people Zelda is here? When would you like to see them?"

Zelda put a hasty arm around his waist and squeezed. "I'll take that question, I think. If they have time to stop in briefly this evening, we'll arrange another time for them to come, while I'm here."

"Very well," murmured Minerva. "It's enjoyable to watch Severus being managed. Thank you for that delightful moment. I'll leave now, but I hope to see you again while you're here, Zelda."

"Thanks, Minerva," said Zelda, smiling brightly.

Once Minerva had left, Zelda glanced up at her husband. "Managing you? I'm sorry if that was rude," she said.

Severus smiled knowingly at her. "You may play the domineering wife before Minerva, but we both know the reality of it, don't we, my sweetheart?"

She leaned against him with a wry smile. "It seems that we do," she murmured, kissing his chin lightly.

Dobby had stood watching them. They suddenly remembered they weren't alone.

"We shall show you the entire place, Dobby. You need not do it all immediately, but when you have finished cleaning, Mrs. Snape will consult with you about furnishing and decorating all of it."

"Our dog's name is Rowena. She'll get used to you and leave you alone very quickly," added Zelda, holding the dog's collar and letting her sniff Dobby's small hand.

They led the house elf first into their bedroom and bathroom, and then into the unused rooms. He looked thrilled at the magnitude of the ancient filth.

"Dobby will make it clean and fresh," he promised. "Dobby can bring dinner up if Mrs. Professor is wanting to eat."

"That sounds lovely," said Zelda, smiling at him. "Thank you, Dobby. After the kids have gone, I'd love some dinner."

Dobby headed quickly off to begin his battle against grime, and Zelda began kissing her husband.

"This is probably very bad for my character," she said. "Dobby's fascinating, but it feels wrong to have him do everything."

"Dobby cannot do everything," Severus murmured suggestively. "You have many jobs, but I believe your immediate task is to take care of your neglected husband."

"That's why I want to see the kids right away. Once I begin my oh-so important task, I want no interruptions." She looked appraisingly at him. "I have plans for you, my boy."

A smug, small smile touched his lips and his black eyes gleamed with anticipation. He responded so enthusiastically to her kisses, that they jumped hastily apart when someone knocked on the door.

"Only for you can I tolerate them right under my nose," he whispered.

Her eyes glowed with pleasure as she looked at him. She reached up and smoothed his lank hair, which had become disheveled. Then she went to greet their guests.


	13. Dinner Guests

Dinner Guests

Severus lay awake on Saturday morning, pondering what the day might bring. He had no obligations, aside from the unfortunate fact that Potter, his sidekicks and Ginny Weasley would be joining them for dinner that night. He had invited Molly and Arthur Weasley, as well as Minerva, to minimize his need to converse with the inquisitive pests. Idly, he thought perhaps Kingsley and Michael might also be invited. Thus every vile social obligation would be met in one brief gathering.

December at Hogwarts was a very dark time. The daylight was so short as to seem non-existent, and Severus decided he would charm the fires to all burn brightly, to keep his Zelda warm and happy. There must be hundreds of unused lamps around the castle, he thought. He put his arms around his sleeping wife and tried to imagine how he could make these rooms, which Minerva described as _an empty barn_, appealing to Zelda.

When they finally left their bed, Severus showed Zelda a small secret. There was actually a hidden door in the outer wall of the main room that led directly outdoors.

"Sweet!" Zelda said, happy to have an easy way to take Rowena outside. "It's amazingly convenient. Does anyone else know it's here?"

"Phineas Nigellus, but almost no one else," he replied.

Rowena ran outside and plunged into the deep, untouched snow just long enough to relieve herself, then dashed back to her beloved humans.

"Good girl, sweetie," crooned Zelda. "Do you like visiting Hogwarts?"

Severus watched complacently, hoping they both liked visiting Hogwarts.

A knock on the door announced Dobby's return.

"Good morning, Professor Snape and Mrs. Professor Snape," he squeaked happily. "Dobby is bringing breakfast to you, and then Dobby will clean the empty rooms."

He was bearing a large tray with coffee and breakfast on it, which he deposited on the battered wooden table.

"Thank you so much, Dobby," said Zelda. "You made our bedroom and bathroom so clean and beautiful. I think you're wonderful."

"Dobby is happy to be giving good service, mistress," he said in his squeaky voice. "Mrs. Professor Snape is a kind lady and a friend of Harry Potter." He bowed deeply to her, his huge eyes glowing.

"When you have finished, perhaps you will help us to find furniture and some lamps," said Severus politely.

"Dobby is happy to be helping," repeated the elf. He bowed again and headed quickly off toward the empty bedroom and bathroom.

Zelda suddenly looked horrified. "Sev, I forgot about Rowena's food!"

"I did not," he said in a chiding voice. "I brought food for her, as well as several other necessities here before you came home yesterday. I believe you'll find everything you require already here."

He took her hand and showed her the small alcove where he had set up food and water for Rowena. The empty bowls testified that the dog had not waited for them before eating her breakfast.

"Come and eat, my girl," he murmured, seating her at the table. "Would you enjoy having Kingsley and Michael come for dinner?"

"I'd love it," she replied, beaming at him. "But… Sev, you hate social occasions. Can you stand it?"

"The more the guests, the less I'll be forced to chat with the Gryffindor brats," he said bluntly.

She frowned at him. "They like you! That's not kind," she said reproachfully.

"If they are to continue to like me, which I doubt possible, they must not be overexposed to me. Besides, I want to hear from Michael if Draco actually went to his appointment."

"You _are_ a cranky wizard," she told him.

He gave her a wicked smirk. "The idea of having guests in this place galls me. But if you spoil me today, perhaps I won't disgrace you this evening."

"Blackmail?" she asked. "I don't let people push me around."

Severus set his fork down. "Not blackmail, merely a suggestion," he purred. "An afternoon nap must be on our agenda, I believe."

"We have work to do," she said sternly. "Finish your breakfast, my wicked wizard. Work comes before play."

After the meal, Severus Vanished the dishes and said, "Shall we work on our bedroom first?"

"Okay," she said agreeably, taking the arm that he offered and walking with him.

"You'll need a wardrobe and a dressing table," he said, thinking of her own bedroom and what she found useful there. "What colors do you like?"

"I love it the way it is, because it reminds me of you," she said. "I like green."

One wall was the cold, gray stone of the exterior, with three pairs of tall, arched windows. Two more walls were bare stone and one had dark wood bookshelves from the floor to the high ceiling. The hangings around the huge, ancient bed were a rich green, Slytherin green, in fact. That was the only color in the room.

Severus was looking at the familiar room through fresh eyes and a surge of doubt washed through him. His sweet Zelda, who reminded him of warmth and blue skies, could never thrive in his cold dungeon, he thought.

"Mrs. Professor, Dobby wishes to ask you about the other rooms," said the house elf, appearing suddenly in the bedroom doorway.

"Of course, Dobby," said Zelda. "Sev, I'll be back."

Severus thought quickly, wanting to do something to make it better immediately.

"I'll return shortly," he told her, as he headed out toward the stairs.

The Room of Requirement, once he was inside, proved a treasure trove. Severus had asked for the room to show him all the abandoned furnishings ever stored in it. He strolled through an immense room filled with objects. Old, damaged, banged up things like the cupboard he saw, with the bust of a warlock thrust carelessly on top of it. The bust wore a musty wig and, inexplicably, a tiara. There was also fine, solid furniture, some of it very good quality.

He spied a huge old tapestry, half-unrolled and thrown carelessly against the wall. With his wand he unrolled it, raised it, and realized he'd found a treasure. It depicted a lady sitting in a forest clearing in summer, and a gleaming silver unicorn. Tiny animals were shown all around them and the colors were glorious, rich greens, blues and reds, with golden sunlight glowing. Most amazingly, the unicorn must have been enchanted to make it glow so brilliantly. He smiled at the thought of Zelda's delight in it.

It was a simple matter to find a wardrobe as large as his own and he marked it with an ornate 'S,' so Dobby would recognize it. He looked much longer to find a lady's dressing table with a large mirror and a chair with a faded old cushion on it. A simple matter to repair, he thought. Leaving the furniture, he Levitated the tapestry before him and headed back to the dungeon.

Zelda must still be busy with Dobby, he realized. Eager to surprise her, he Charmed the tapestry onto one wall, where it covered a large expanse of stone and was an immediate delight to the eye. It also made the room seem less chill and harsh. He wondered what artist had designed something so pleasing and how it had been abandoned, but realized he was unlikely to ever know.

He went in search of Zelda. Voices were echoing out from the room he never used, so he walked through the main room to find them.

"Look, Severus," exclaimed Zelda excitedly when she saw him.

She pointed up to the ceiling, where Dobby had cleaned the filthy skylights and dim, winter daylight was now coming through them. The windows had all been washed and uncovered, and the difference in the room was astonishing. It no longer looked like a cave. He used his wand to make a magical fire in the hearth, and the place suddenly felt more pleasant than he'd thought possible.

"You're doing a fine job, Dobby," he said. "I believe this room can be made quite comfortable."

"Comfortable? It's gorgeous," said Zelda. "I can't believe you didn't use it. It's much better than the great cave out there."

"Shall I bring the couch in here? Both rooms are nearly empty, and perhaps you'd prefer to be in here today."

"Yes, please," she replied.

He Levitated his huge squashy old couch into the room, and Zelda directed him to put it in front of the generous hearth. Then she sat down on it and smiled up at him.

"Come and sit down," she invited, patting the cushion next to her.

"In one moment," he replied. "Dobby, would you please do something for me?"

"Of course, Professor, sir. Dobby is here to help you."

Severus walked the house elf out of the room, explaining what he wished to have done. Once Dobby was on his way, Severus went back in to join Zelda, who beamed up at him.

Rowena chose that moment to trot in, and she jumped onto the couch next to Zelda and curled into a ball. Severus sat down on the other side of his wife and put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's nice now," she told him, leaning against his shoulder. "A dungeon can be wonderfully cozy if it's shared with an adorable wizard."

He turned and kissed her, his heart filled with love for this sweet, happy woman who was so content to be with him.

They stayed that way, warmed by the fire and by each other's presence, until Dobby trotted hesitantly back into the room.

"Professor and Mrs. Professor," he squeaked, "Soon it is time to be having lunch. Will you want Dobby to bring you some food?"

"Yes, thank you," said Zelda. "How thoughtful of you, Dobby."

She and Dobby beamed at each other for a moment, quite delighted with the morning's work and each other. Then Dobby disappeared.

"Come and see our bedroom," said Severus, ridiculously excited to show her the treasure he'd found.

They left Rowena sleeping on the couch in front of the fire and walked back into the bedroom.

"Oh, Severus!" exclaimed Zelda. "It's gorgeous! Where did you ever find such an incredible tapestry? And everything else is beautiful. It's amazing."

Dobby had done more than Severus asked and the result was magnificent. The wardrobe and dressing table were there, arranged perfectly. Dobby had repaired the cushion on the chair and covered it with rich blue fabric. Large, thick rugs covered most of the stone floor, and the rugs and the cushions on the bed now reflected the jewel-like colors in the tapestry. At least seven new lamps were arranged around the room. The effect was as warm and bright as Zelda's house, and extremely beautiful.

"I found the furniture and the tapestry abandoned here in the castle, but Dobby used his own magic to add the extra touches to the room," replied Severus.

"Do you like it?" she asked, feeling a bit anxious.

"I like it very much," he said. "And I'm glad it pleases you, my girl."

She went to the new wardrobe and opened the doors curiously.

"Oh! My things are in here," she said, looking startled.

"I brought them earlier and Dobby must have unpacked them," explained Severus. "There is no point in leaving your robes at the cabin. You'll need them here."

"You think of everything," she whispered as she came close and kissed him. "You know, Rome wasn't built in a day. After lunch, let's ask Dobby to bring a big table in, so everyone will have room to sit at dinner. We'll do more tomorrow, but I'll feel cheated if I can't take a nap with you in here."

Later that afternoon, Severus stretched and yawned. He felt like a million Galleons, he thought, looking around and feeling deeply contented. Idly he wondered if his old nightshirts were still cluttering up the place. In this remarkable new life of his, nights were for bare skin against skin, for his wife to touch him, caress him and kiss him everywhere. Merlin, how he loved to be naked with her.

He was surprised at the difference in this room he'd lived in for so long. It was still his old room, but a few changes had now made it Professor and Mrs. Snape's room. Although it was probably impossible that she could live safely at Hogwarts, the past hours had made it their place. He smiled, captured her sleeping body and drew her close. He'd never known how much he craved someone to hold and have for his own, until she found him and loved him.

"Mmm… Severus," she whispered, putting her arm over him and rubbing his back. "I'm not ready to face all of it yet. Can I stay here with you a little longer?"

"But you're having a party this evening," he said mockingly. "Consider how disappointed your guests will be if everything isn't perfect."

"My love, these guests are perfectly happy eating tons of fatty, starchy pizza off paper plates and drinking horrid soda," she replied, grinning at him. "I don't have to sweat to exceed their standards. Besides, Dobby's bringing the table, chairs and food. He's a genius, so it'll be great."

"Very well," he conceded, wrapping his arms and legs around her and rolling onto his back.

She looked down, laughing at him. His hair, normally so lank and straight, was wildly disheveled, giving him an open, trusting appearance that melted her heart. She kissed his hooked nose.

"Sev, you love it here," she said, stating what was obvious to her. "I'll live here with you at Hogwarts, my boy, if you want me to. I want you to be happy."

"Ah…" he groaned. "I do want you with me here, but if anything happened to you, I'd hate myself."

"Let's see how it goes for a bit," she murmured wisely. She snuggled down next to him, rather frightened at the risks and challenges of what she'd offered, but unable to think of a place where Severus would be happier.

* * *

Harry was startled when the door to Professor Snape's quarters opened and a small shape flew at him and hugged him.

"Harry Potter!" shrieked a high-pitched voice. "Dobby is happy to see you!"

Ron and Hermione began laughing.

"What's he doing here?" asked Ron, as he watched Harry detach the excited house elf's skinny arms from his legs.

"Dobby is helping Mrs. Professor Snape with the cleaning," he said proudly. "Mrs. Professor Snape is a kind lady and Professor McGonagall is asking Dobby to help her."

"Come in, you three," said Zelda. She'd been behind Dobby, but gone unnoticed during the elf's noisy welcome.

Hermione was frowning slightly, something Zelda saw immediately.

"Okay, say it, Hermione," she said, leading them into the large sitting room.

"Hey! The place looks great!" exclaimed Ron, trying to avert disaster. "And Zelda, Ginny's coming in a few minutes with the parents."

She laughed slightly. "It's okay, Ron. And please tell Dobby how much better it looks. The little guy's a genius at making things comfortable and beautiful. He'd love to hear it."

Ron and Harry headed across the room to where Michael and Kingsley were chatting with Professors McGonagall and Snape, but Zelda held Hermione gently back.

"Come here a minute, Hermione," she said. "Last summer when we talked about them, I'd never met a house elf."

They stepped into the bedroom, and Zelda sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to her.

Hermione was amazed. "Zelda," she breathed. "That tapestry, it's gorgeous. This whole room… I never thought the dungeon could be beautiful."

"Severus found the tapestry and the furniture, and Dobby did the rest," said Zelda. "I have to say it feels weird having him run around doing stuff that I should be doing. But really, it just seems to be what he does. Is he different from other house elves?"

"Dobby's unusual," conceded Hermione. "He used to belong to the Malfoy family. He was their slave, really, but Harry tricked Mr. Malfoy into freeing him. Most house elves don't want to be free. But they need education and to learn to stand up for themselves."

"I'd love to see that too, but how quickly do you think it could happen?"

"Well…" she replied slowly, pausing. "Um, they're frightened of the whole idea."

"They're not human, are they?" asked Zelda. "I mean, Dobby's so sweet, but I can't see him hanging out with me like a human friend. He'd be uncomfortable. He really loves cleaning and organizing stuff, and he's like a kid, wanting approval from a parent or something. I want him to be comfortable around me. I know how you feel, but let me try to figure it out. I promise I'll try not to exploit him too much."

'I'm glad he likes you," said Hermione grudgingly.

"Let's go out and join everyone else. Hagrid took Rowena out to play with Fang earlier, so I asked him to join us when he brings her back. This is going to be fun, I think."

"He's not cooking, is he?"

"No, why?" Zelda asked curiously.

"He's… Zelda, just don't eat his cooking," Hermione said earnestly.

"Okay," she replied, looking a bit confused.

Rowena trotted in and greeted them, so they left the bedroom and saw that everyone had arrived. Hermione went to join her friends and Zelda went immediately to Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"Zelda, you look wonderful," said Molly, giving her a quick hug. "Um, do you remember Arthur?"

"I remember visiting your home," she said, offering her hand to him. "It's good to see you, Arthur."

"You look disappointingly like a witch," he replied with a smile. "Please tell me you're still a Muggle."

Zelda burst out laughing. "I'm glad you think being a Muggle is a good thing!"

"I do indeed," he said pleasantly. "And from what my wife tells me, you and Severus are very happy."

"This place is looking much better," said Molly, pointing to the dinner table that was gleaming in the lamplight.

"Dobby's a miracle worker," replied Zelda. "I feel like such a slacker, lazing around while he does so much. After dinner, you have to see our gorgeous bedroom, Molly."

They all went to the table, where Zelda was amused to see that she and Severus were playing lord and lady of the manor. They were seated at opposite ends of the table, and of course she had all the students closer to her. Harry was seated on her right and Arthur on her left. She gazed down the length of the table and winked at her beloved, receiving a slight sneer in response. She giggled.

The conversation at Zelda's end of the table was dominated by Arthur's questions about Muggle gadgets. Eating was difficult, since they were all talking so fast.

Severus had enough leisure, seated by Minerva, Molly and Hagrid, not only to eat, but also to enjoy watching Zelda being pelted with curious questions.

"Shall I assume that you arranged the seating?" asked Minerva with a dignified smirk.

"I didn't wish to burden Zelda with the task," he replied suavely.

"Yer Zelda's a good woman," said Hagrid. "D' yeh really think she'd be in danger if she was ter live at Hogwarts wi' yeh?"

"For every decent wizard like Arthur Weasley at the Ministry, there are fifty morons. They'd learn of her presence and I fear that at the least she'd risk another Memory Charm. I won't allow it."

Kingsley gave up trying to distract Arthur, to allow Zelda a chance to eat. He turned and said, "I wonder, are there laws preventing a Muggle from living at Hogwarts with her husband? In a thousand years, it must've happened before. If there's a precedent…"

Michael ceased trying to flirt with Minerva and said, "If a Muggle can run a clinic at St. Mungo's, can't another Muggle live at Hogwarts? What's the difference?"

Ron, seated next to Michael, added, "Besides, you're a hero, Professor. They can't turn you down!"

"I'm afraid they'd love to, Mr. Weasley," said Minerva. "After Dumbledore, the Ministry is determined never to let anyone from Hogwarts become too powerful or popular. Though Professor Snape hardly courts public favor, he's gained significant public respect since the truth became known."

Severus decided enough was enough. "Michael, I've heard that your clinic may be expanded, due to a greater need than anticipated. Is it true?"

"Smooth change of subject, buddy, but yes," replied Michael. 'We've been inspected by three sets of bureaucrats and they all seem to agree."

"Congratulations, Michael," Minerva said warmly.

"We're also working on something that may concern your students," he said cheerfully. "Since they're so desperate as to hire a Muggle, they've decided that as a sideline to traditional Healer education, they'll offer a specialty course to train mental health Healers. Pye and I have started designing the program now."

"Excellent," she replied. "Notify me when the course is ready, and we'll add it to our career counseling."

With such a large group, Severus hoped he might escape the whole event without dealing with Potter any more. He noticed that the boy glanced once or twice at him, but spent most of his time gazing at Zelda. What it meant was completely beyond him, but anything to do with his wife concerned Severus.

No sooner had they all finished eating than the voice of Phineas Nigellus, the voice that always brought bad news, was heard.

"Headmistress!" said Phineas. "Professor Flitwick requires your assistance at once. There is a disturbance at the Whomping Willow!"

Minerva and Severus rose as one and headed for the door.

"Kingsley, Molly and Hagrid, please come with us," Minerva ordered. "The rest of you, please stay here."

They were gone, leaving the rest staring at each other in shock.


	14. Draco’s Trouble

Draco's Trouble

Severus had no idea what to expect as they ran through the corridors, but there was an odd familiarity in hurrying along by Minerva's side. During their years together at Hogwarts they had dealt with other crises together. He flung the door open and they stepped outside.

Moonlight reflected on the snow made it bright enough to see the Whomping Willow was thrashing more wildly than he had ever see it. Screams were coming from somewhere near it. He drew his wand and ran forward, all his senses on alert.

An explosion rent the air and the screaming stopped. Severus found himself moving forward with Kingsley and Hagrid on either side of him. He could hear Minerva and Molly panting as they fell behind. Drawing close to the huge tree, he slowed down and tried to grasp what he was seeing.

Odd shaped gold and silver metallic objects littered the ground around the Willow, some half buried in the deep snow. Huge tree limbs lay broken and twisted, some smoking as they melted down into the snow. A lone human figure lay broken and unmoving near the trunk of the injured tree.

"Bloody hell!" whispered Hagrid. "The tree's blown up!"

Severus and Kingsley looked at each other and cautiously moved forward. The tree was motionless as they drew near the body on the ground.

"It's Draco Malfoy," Severus muttered, kneeing next to the limp figure.

Hagrid held the others back. "In case th' tree's still got some life in it," he whispered.

When Draco did not respond to him, Severus Conjured a stretcher and with Kingsley's help, carefully moved the boy onto it. Kingsley Levitated him away from the tree to where Molly and Minerva waited.

"The poor boy. How did this happen?" asked Molly. She gazed down at the unconscious young man and laid a cautious hand on his icy cheek. She saw a trickle of blood coming from each ear.

Severus removed his robes and put them over the unconscious student. "I don't know. The tree looks burned as well as broken. I believe I caught a whiff of Exploding fluid, something we do not keep at Hogwarts."

"I'll ask Professor Sprout to come and examine the tree, to see if it can be saved," said Minerva.

They all headed back to the castle, except Hagrid, who began piling up the shining metal objects that were scattered around on the ground.

"Do you think young Malfoy did it?" asked Kingsley, looking grim.

"I don't wish to jump to conclusions," replied Minerva. "What about footprints in the area?"

"The younger students were outside playing in the snow all afternoon," replied Molly. "It hasn't snowed since then."

"We must get him to the hospital wing," Severus said. He gestured to Kingsley, who began moving with the stretcher back toward the castle.

"Poppy's not there!" said Minerva, looking blank. "She won't be back until tomorrow evening. Severus, will you…"

"Of course," he snapped impatiently as he hastened to catch up with the stretcher.

"Mike can help," Kingsley said softly. "They met yesterday, and while I don't know what they said to each other, his presence might help."

Severus thought for a moment, frowning. "You're right. Since Madam Pomfrey is away, he'll stay in my spare room. If someone else did this, Draco's absence may cause confusion. Can Michael stay at Hogwarts tonight?"

The Auror nodded. "Of course. Severus, I'm worried about the school."

"Why?" he snapped fiercely.

"Rumors of these disturbances are reaching the Ministry. It's only a matter of time before they try another power grab."

Severus pointed his wand and the door flew open before them. He led the way to his quarters, flung that door open and led the way directly into the second bedroom. Mercifully, he thought, Dobby had brought a bed in, although there was no other furniture. He started the fire and lit a lamp.

He pulled back the comforter. He carefully removed his robes from the patient, and then with Michael's help he moved Draco onto the bed.

"Sev, can I help?" asked Zelda from the doorway.

"Please fetch more lamps and candles. Also, if Dobby is here, send him in," he replied brusquely.

Without a word, Zelda nodded and went to do as he'd asked. It seemed there was no time to waste.

&&&&&&&&&

Two hours later, Severus and Michael joined Zelda and Kingsley in the smaller sitting room. The Weasleys and the four students had left when they realized there was nothing they could do to help. Molly had sworn the teens to secrecy for the nonce, which they seemed to take very seriously.

"Well?" asked Zelda.

Severus sank to the couch next to her. "He was badly injured by the tree, and he'd been given a potion, possibly the Draught of Living Death. The explosion perforated his eardrums. The broken bones are repaired. He did not rouse completely, but I believe physically he'll be fine. For the rest, Michael will have to sort Draco out."

Michael sat in the armchair near the fire, looking tired. "He didn't do this to himself. I got the oddest feeling that even he isn't sure exactly who did it, but he knows why." He smiled at Kingsley. "I want to stay and talk with him again. I know we had plans, King, but this is serious."

"No worries," replied his partner. "Hogwarts is the most important institution in our world. This must be sorted out as efficiently as possible. I'll help too, if I can."

"Should he be left alone?" Zelda asked anxiously.

"Dobby's with him and promised to wake Severus or me if there's any change," said Michael. "Man, house elves are cool!"

"I'll go then," said Kingsley. He stood up and held a hand down to Michael, pulling him to his feet. "I'll Floo home from Minerva's office and come back in the morning the same way."

"We'll have breakfast at ten, when you get back," Michael said, smirking at his hosts.

"You got it, babe," said Zelda. She rose and hugged him warmly, and then turned to hug Kingsley as he prepared to leave.

"Does this mean you approve of me, Zelda?" asked the Auror with his most winning smile.

"You make Michael happy," she replied. "So you're okay, slippery charm and all, Shacklebolt."

Laughing, Kingsley left, and Michael went back to sit by Draco for a while. Severus and Zelda were left alone, staring at each other, feeling rather dismayed.

"This is not what I'd planned," he said irritably. "I'm sorry."

Laughing ruefully, she went to him and sank into his lap, kissing his face repeatedly. The worry in his black eyes began to fade, as her kisses grew slower and tenderer.

"You worry constantly, don't you, my boy?"

His response was to wrap his arms around her firmly, enjoying the touch of her lips on his skin.

"Draco will sleep for several hours, so come to bed," he suggested.

Severus Conjured some comfortable bedding for the couch which Zelda arranged for Michael's use. They put out all but two lamps as they went to their room, and once the door was closed, he efficiently removed her clothes and set her down gently in the bed.

"I'd hoped to spend most of the weekend in this bed with you," he said sourly.

"I'll settle for an hour with my sexy husband, if you'll risk undressing with hordes of invaders in your space," she replied.

He undressed completely, but left his trousers and his robes on a chair next to the bed. Then he climbed stiffly in next to her and let her tuck the covers over his shoulders and snuggle against him.

"It is not the honeymoon I wished for, but my life is infinitely better, having you here as an antidote for irritating reality," he murmured, pressing his nose against her neck and inhaling appreciatively.

"Your back aches, doesn't it?" she asked, feeling the tense, hard muscles. "I'll gladly rub it for you."

He kissed her neck and rolled over, moaning gratefully when her clever hands began to relieve the pain.

Gradually his body relaxed, and she knew he was asleep, so she scooted up against his back, put her arm around his waist and drifted into dreams herself.

&&&&&&&&&

"Professor Snape, sir, please be waking up," a high-pitched voice kept repeating insistently.

Severus stirred reluctantly. He was warm and exceedingly comfortable precisely as he was.

"Severus," murmured Zelda, "Dobby's here."

Instantly he was awake. "What is it?" he snapped in a loud voice, clutching the covers to his bare chest as he sat up.

"Professor Snape wished to know when Draco Malfoy woke up," said the elf nervously. "Mr. Michael Fletcher has gone to bed and Draco Malfoy is waking up." A lifetime of serving Malfoys had made him wary of raised voices and bad tempers.

"All right, return to him and I'll be there immediately," said Severus, trying to moderate his voice. He did not wish to wake Zelda, but once the door was closed and he stood up, he realized she was fully awake.

"Can I help?" she offered, watching him pull on his trousers hastily.

His expression softened as he saw her sincerity. "If I need you, I'll send Dobby," he replied in a softer voice as he put his robes on over his bare chest and picked up his wand.

He pointed his wand at her wardrobe and the door flew open. Her blue silky robe flew out and landed neatly on the foot of the bed.

"In case you need it," he said to her.

"Okay." She blew a kiss to him as he left the room.

Once outside the bedroom, he heard Dobby's shrill voice.

"Draco Malfoy must not try to get out of bed! Professor Snape is coming!"

"Where in the bloody pits of Hades am I?" asked Draco in a weak but nasty manner. "What are you doing here, Dobby?"

"Professor Snape is asking Dobby to watch over Draco Malfoy," the elf proclaimed. "Dobby is a free house elf and he is working at Hogwarts."

"So you are alive, Draco," Severus said coldly, standing in to doorway. "I am relieved to see it."

Draco stared. Professor Snape looked different to him, somehow. It seemed to be the middle of the night, and maybe it was that his hair was mussed and disordered looking. He sounded like he always had, however.

"Where are we?"

"You are in my spare bedroom, because Madam Pomfrey is currently away from Hogwarts. I did not wish to spend the night minding you in the hospital wing," said Severus. "Now, what happened to you?"

The boy's gray eyes, which had looked dazed and unguarded, suddenly became shuttered and cold. "I don't remember. I fell down, lost consciousness and had a nightmare. Where was I?"

"If you do not remember, you may sleep again," said Severus as he poured a dose of Sleeping Draught, which he handed to Draco.

"We shall pursue this further in the morning. Drink."

Reluctantly, it seemed, Draco swallowed the potion. For one moment he looked up gratefully at Severus, but then his head fell onto the pillow and he was asleep again.

"Dobby, are you too tired to watch him until the morning? He'll sleep now, but someone should stay in the room with him. If you are too weary, I shall do it," offered Severus, looking down at the small elf.

"No! Please, Professor Snape, sir, please let Dobby stay!" The huge, pleading green eyes glowed intensely.

"Sleep then, if you need to," Severus said softly. "Mrs. Snape and I are very grateful for all you have done."

Dobby smiled tentatively up at him and Severus read the elf's feelings. He'd forgotten that this ebullient elf had served the Malfoys and had been subjected to years of sadistic cruelty. He resolved to deal gently with him.

"When I wake up again, you must get some rest," he murmured. "Good night, Dobby."

"Good night, Professor Snape."

&&&&&&&&&

On the stroke of ten, Kingsley arrived. He looked rested and ready for mischief, thought Severus, envying the wizard's uninterrupted sleep.

"Is breakfast ready?" asked Kingsley, peering over Severus's shoulder. Spying Zelda, he said, "Where's Michael?"

"Come in, Kingsley," she said. "We have elf service, so breakfast will arrive whenever it's ready."

She kissed his cheek and said, "Come sit by the fire for a minute. Michael's getting dressed. This is the drag about castle living. I can't do it myself, because the kitchen's probably ten miles away and run by house elves. And I hate asking Dobby to do things I'm capable of doing."

Severus followed, listening to her. He wasn't surprised by her frustration, but he wanted her to be happy, so it depressed him. Still, they would go home to her house in a matter of hours, so it would be all right.

Zelda sat down on the hearthrug by Rowena, loving the warmth and light of it. This magical fire seemed to burn brighter than her fireplace at home, she thought.

"How's Draco?" asked Kingsley.

"He woke once and said he couldn't remember what happened," replied Severus. "Rather than interrogate him, I gave him Sleeping Potion and went back to bed. I believe Michael is a better person than I am to speak with him."

Michael entered the room and grinned when he saw Kingsley. "Hey, King, I won't ask if you missed me. Of course you did. How are the girls?"

"Surviving without you," replied the Auror dryly.

Michael blew him a cheery kiss. "Don't pout, babe. I'll be home tonight."

"Breakfast is ready, sirs and Mrs. Professor Snape," said Dobby earnestly. "Draco Malfoy woke up and Dobby brought food to him. Is there anything else Dobby must do?"

"Dobby, please get some sleep," begged Zelda. "You must be tired. Come back after you've rested, okay?"

Dobby smiled innocently at her. "Mrs. Professor Snape is a kind lady. Dobby has often gone without sleeping for days. Dobby will go, but he will return soon."

"Thank you," she said, smiling fondly at the elf.

Severus put his hands down and pulled her to her feet and into a tight embrace. He kept her there for a moment, savoring the feeling of her warm body pressing against him.

"Should we bother to leave you any food?" called Michael provocatively. "You'd probably rather stay there and grope each other."

Zelda growled irritably, an absurd little sound that made Severus happy.

"Of course you'll leave some food, idiot, my wife is hungry," he snarled dangerously.

Michael and Kingsley looked at each other, delighted.

Once they were all seated, Michael poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Zelda. He smirked at Severus.

"You're quite the high-handed master of your domain, aren't you, oh mighty wizard?" he asked mockingly. "Have you always been such a cold, controlling bastard, Severus?"

Severus gazed at him with icy disdain as he helped himself to toast and a kipper. "Do you find something wrong with that?" he asked smoothly.

"Not as long as Zelda's content being the submissive little woman," replied Michael. "She's not like that, you know."

Severus glanced through half closed eyes at his wife, his dark eyes glinting wickedly. "Perhaps she never found her master before," he suggested softly.

Seeing Michael's astounded expression, Zelda choked, and only her napkin prevented her from spraying coffee over all of them. Her husband courteously patted her back as she laughed uproariously.

"Michael, spare us your commentary. Severus can best you any time he wants to, and without magic," she gasped upon regaining her breath. "Or don't do it at breakfast. I almost died just then!"

"Am I the only one with any sense of decorum here?" asked Kingsley in a lofty voice.

Rowena woofed gently, and bounding up from her spot on the hearthrug, she ran toward the spare bedroom. Her actions alerted her humans in the room that Draco was slinking toward the door. He pressed himself against the wall, shrinking back from the large German shepherd, and stared sullenly toward the breakfast group.

"Rowena, come!" said Zelda firmly.

The dog trotted gracefully to her and sat by her. Zelda put a hand on her neck and watched to see what would happen next.

"Going somewhere, Draco?" Severus asked, rising from the table.

His voice was deceptively mild, but his student, who knew him well, was not deceived.

"Back to my common room," he muttered. "There's no reason for me to be here and I have homework to do."

Draco stared in grim surprise at the group. Besides Professor Snape there were the Muggle Healer, the Auror and that odd woman he'd seen once, that day in the forest.

"Draco, I'd like to speak with you," Michael said, pushing back his chair and standing up. "Severus, is there a place that we can speak in privacy?"

The calm suggestion didn't fool the young man. He knew he had no choice.

"You may use my office," Severus offered. He turned and said to Kingsley and Zelda, "I'll be right back."

He looked briefly at Michael, wearing Muggle blue jeans and a khaki colored sweater, and shook his head in disbelief. "Wait,' he said.

He went in to his wardrobe and pulled out his oldest black staff robes. Turning, he rejoined Michael, tossing the robes at him.

Michael's eyes twinkled with wicked fun, but glancing briefly at Draco, he made no comment as he put on the robes.

"Ready," he said.

Zelda and Kingsley were left looking at each other.

"Sev'll never hear the end of this," she said. "Doesn't Michael have his own robes?"

Kingsley's dark eyes were gleaming with merciless amusement. "Lucky bloke. Mike gets to dress up and play the coldest, toughest bastard in the wizarding world, for one glorious hour. Or didn't you know that about your husband?"

"He's a complicated man," she replied with a chiding frown. "The fact that he's adorable can be our little secret, okay?"

The Auror chuckled. "Gladly, Zelda. I don't think I'll be telling that to anyone. They might think I'm a bleedin' pouf!"

"Kingsley, I can't believe how perfect you are for Michael," she replied, her blue eyes twinkling merrily.

Severus entered the room again, causing her to say, "I want you to tell me all about yourself, mighty Auror, but another time, okay?"

He grinned and nodded, then turned to Severus.

"Michael's not going to want to give the robes back, Severus," he said with a suggestive smirk.

Severus curled his lip in a nasty sneer, but a faint flush appeared on his thin cheek. "I thought St. Mungo's paid their employees so they could afford their own robes," he replied acidly.

"Kingsley, has anyone noticed that you're just as big an ass as Michael? Or do you live a lie, pretending to be earnest and responsible when you go to work every day?" snapped Zelda.

"You two are adorable together," gushed the Auror, grinning. "I can't wait to see what you decide to do with the rest of your lives."

"I can't either," she said softly, smiling as Severus sat down beside her. "Severus, have I seen that Malfoy kid before? I remember you telling me about him, but he looks familiar."

"You've seen him, Zelda," said Kingsley quickly. "But don't sweat it if you can't remember yet."

She looked from his suddenly serious face, to Severus, whose face showed no expression at all.

"So he's part of the huge confusion in my head, and you both know why," she said. "It's a little frightening."

The wizards glanced at each other grimly, knowing there would be pain and that she'd grieve when it all came back.

"Do you trust me?" murmured Severus, holding his hand out.

"Uh huh," she said softly. She put her hand in his and smiled faintly. "Would you help me with one or two things? Then I'm sure you guys will have to deal with Minerva."

Kingsley watched the pair closely. Severus Snape had always appeared to be an impregnable fortress of a wizard, Master of the Dark Arts, hard and cold as they come. His vicious wit and lack of compassion were legendary among his former students, and always the black eyes had been flat and empty. Yet he found himself liking this fascinating man he'd gotten to know in the past months immensely.

"You two take a bit of time for yourselves and I'll see what's up with Minerva," he said soothingly. He headed for the door, smoothing his robes into graceful perfection. "Do I look all right?" he asked sweetly, running a hand over his gleaming bald head.

"Like a million bucks," snickered Zelda. "Now, go away!"

Kingsley salaamed mockingly toward her and swept out of the room, smiling.


	15. Domestic Bliss

Domestic Bliss

Given such troubled circumstances, Zelda was delighted to have half an hour to consult with Severus before he needed to leave. Her plan for the afternoon settled, she kissed him goodbye and sent him on his way.

"I'll see you when you return," she said, caressing his lined cheek. "We'll have fun."

He kissed her once more, adjusted his robes carefully and left her.

Zelda sighed. Turning to Rowena, she said, "I feel like a house elf, only useless. Do you want to snuggle?"

The dog, sprawling in front of the fire, thumped her tail on the floor when Zelda sat down and began petting her.

"Mrs. Professor Snape? Why are you sitting on the floor?" asked Dobby, arriving without warning.

"I love to sit by the fire," she said. "Are you here to help me?"

"Dobby is assigned by Professor McGonagall to help whenever Mrs. Professor Snape is here," he replied.

"Dobby, you made our bedroom look so beautiful. How did you learn how to do it?"

"Dobby is serving the Malfoy family before he is freed. Mistress was wanting everything to be perfect, so Dobby learned to make things nice," he replied.

"Were they awful to you?" asked Zelda hesitantly.

Dobby nodded apprehensively. "They is bad Dark wizards and being very cruel to house elves."

"Dobby, you're wonderful, and you've helped me so much, but I don't want to force you to do anything. The way they treated you was horrible and wrong," she said. "And I feel guilty having you do work I could do."

"But house elves likes to do work!" protested Dobby. "Maybe Mrs. Professor Snape doesn't know because she is a Muggle, but house elves has always done work. Truly, we likes to work."

"Does it bother you that I'm a Muggle?" asked Zelda. "Professor Snape says lots of magical people don't like Muggles."

Dobby shuffled his feet slightly. "Dobby likes Mrs. Professor Snape, but some of the others… They is thinking bad things about Muggles. But Dobby is happy to help you, Mrs. Professor."

"Thanks," she said, smiling at him. "Now, if you're really sure you don't mind, I was wondering if we can make some improvements while Severus is gone…"

&&&&&&&&&

Severus arrived at Professor McGonagall's office as the meeting was beginning.

"Come in, Severus," she said with a small grateful smile. "We are just starting."

Professors Flitwick, Sprout, Hagrid and Tonks were there with Kingsley and Michael. It was an interesting group of people, he thought.

At a nod from Minerva, Professor Sprout said, "I thought at first the Whomping Willow was completely destroyed, but although damaged, the roots and trunk are still living, so eventually it will grow back. But it appears that someone injected Exploding fluid into it. The poor tree was completely helpless against such an attack."

The witch's voice shook with outrage when she spoke and she looked around at them, honestly bewildered.

"So it seems this was planned in advance," said Minerva, "since Exploding fluid is not something allowed at Hogwarts."

"It's highly restricted," Kingsley said grimly. "When I return to London I'll see if I can trace it."

"What about Draco?" asked Tonks. "Is he all right? Did he do it? He's looked so depressed lately, that I don't see him having the rage or energy to be so destructive. And would he be so stupid as to be discovered out there?"

All eyes turned to Michael.

"What Draco tells me is confidential," he began. "I won't violate that, or he'll have no reason to trust me. But your instincts are good. Also, he needs to keep coming to St. Mungo's for the foreseeable future, so I hope you'll make that happen."

Minerva nodded, pleased by his succinctness and professionalism.

"Headmistress," said Hagrid. "Someone took a huge sack o' trophies and awards from th' Trophy room and shoved 'em inter a knothole in th' tree. They're all bunged up from the explosion."

"Why would anyone vandalize the Whomping Willow and the school trophies?" she asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I dunno," he replied. "I brought 'em back ter Mr. Filch. He's gonna need help ter fix 'em."

She pressed a hand to her temple and rubbed firmly. "I'll speak again with the entire staff at our regular meeting tonight. Filius, have you spoken with Miss Patil about this?"

He nodded. "She will make discreet enquiries among the students. I'll speak with her again tomorrow after dinner."

"Thank you all for your assistance," said Minerva. "Severus, if I may have a few moments now, I see no need for you to attend the meeting this evening."

She nodded dismissively to the rest.

Michael, Kingsley, please wait for me," murmured Severus, instructing them without words to return to Zelda.

"No problem," replied Kingsley, smiling lazily at him.

Severus turned to Minerva as the door closed behind them. "How unfortunate that you cannot accuse anyone without proof of their guilt."

"That would be the Ministry's way," she replied. "Severus, we must resolve this quickly. Rumors say that Rufus Scrimgeour wishes to take more control of the school. It must not happen."

"When Draco will speak with us, he can shed some light, I believe. Although he is not behind these incidents, he seems to know a great deal."

She nodded, wishing briefly that she could simply blame Malfoy, but knowing there was more to it.

"I suppose you'll leave soon. How has your weekend gone? Does Zelda seem happy here?"

"She's unaccustomed to being isolated, so this must be a temporary situation. Having the dog with her has helped." Smirking, he added, "Dobby fascinates her. She enjoys his company, although she dislikes having him do the work. But there may be dangerous magical rubbish hidden in the unused corners, so I'm glad he's cleaning. It was clever of you to bring him down to us."

"Slytherins aren't the only cunning people in this castle," replied Minerva complacently. "We'll speak more of this tomorrow."

&&&&&&&&&

When Severus opened the door to his quarters, he was amazed. There were lamps everywhere, and the fire in the hearth beckoned. The main room was still sparsely furnished, but what furniture there was had been clustered around the hearth to make a comfortable conversation area. However, only Rowena was present. She rose from the hearthrug and trotted to meet him.

He headed next for the smaller sitting room. He noticed the large desk had been moved to the wall near the doorway, and another lamp had been positioned near it. When he entered the formerly unused room, he stopped in complete surprise.

The room radiated color and warmth. Zelda, Michael and Kingsley were having tea at a table positioned near the windows. They were laughing and talking so intently that they didn't notice him at first. Zelda's eyes were sparkling with amusement, and the sight of her warmed him. He was fortunate to have acquired such a wife, he thought complacently. For many years he'd thought he had no need for a soft life. Now, however, he felt he'd been a fool. Life could have wonderful moments.

Zelda looked toward the door and saw Severus standing quite still, watching her. She smiled as she studied her thin, black haired husband. His body radiated tension; something she was beginning to realize was normal, except when he was alone with her. Perhaps he'd never truly feel safe, she mused sadly. It seemed so unfair.

"Hey, gorgeous wizard," she said. "We'd like to make plans for Christmas."

One black eyebrow rose enquiringly and he advanced toward the table, glancing around at the room. Zelda and Dobby must have been very busy, he realized, and this welcoming room was the result.

"What plans?" he asked.

"I hope you and Zel will join us at the cabin between Christmas and New Years," Michael offered. "Lily and Eli can come too, and thanks to your magic, there's plenty of room for everyone."

A glance at Zelda told him how much she hoped he would agree, so he could only approve. After all, there was no one else he had the slightest interest in being with for Christmas.

"Of course we will," he said. He was rewarded by a glowing smile. "Let us know the exact dates, Michael."

The two men rose from the table, each kissing Zelda's cheek in passing.

"We'll be going," said Kingsley. "And we'll be in touch about this other situation. Enjoy the rest of your day, Severus."

"Thank you," he replied, walking them out through the main room. He closed the door firmly behind them and returned to Zelda.

"Well?" she asked, coming to him and hugging him.

"I like what you've done with this room," he said. "You and Dobby were busy, weren't you?"

"I actually like the wide-open spaces. No need to clutter it with too much stuff. I just added certain features."

She led him to the couch, still in front of the fireplace, but with large squashy throw pillows on it, and a thick hearthrug under their feet. Once they were seated side by side she let her head fall against his shoulder.

"I feel so different here," she told him. "I don't feel like the cranky old teacher woman, I dare to feel safe when I'm with you. I play house with Dobby, sit by the fire with Rowena and snuggle with you whenever you're here. I feel like someone else."

"In fact, you're on holiday," he said softly as he slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Shall we go home soon?"

"Don't you have to stay for the staff meeting?"

"Minerva has excused me," he murmured into her curly hair. "I'm at your disposal."

"Why don't we stay a little longer? We haven't actually had much time together since we've been here."

Hope ignited in him as he realized that she liked it here, but he must not pressure her because of his own desires.

"I'd like to see everything you've done. Will you give me a tour?"

"Of your own rooms?" she asked mockingly. "Sure."

The room they were in still seemed huge, since she had not filled the space with furniture. Yet there were two different seating areas, as well as a small table with four chairs. Dobby had also uncovered the wall of bookshelves and polished the wood. It cried out to be filled with books, he mused. The south-facing windows were uncovered, and when there was daylight again, there would be more sunshine than he'd imagined, from the skylights and windows.

"Dobby must be smitten with you," he remarked, looking at two arrangements of bright colored blossoms. "Needless to say, house elves have never brought me flowers."

"He's so sweet and funny," she replied, a faint frown wrinkling her brow. "Sev, I know Hermione went at it foolishly, but it's not right for these creatures to work without pay and feeling like they have no choices. I'm all for accepting people as they are, and I know they like to work, but… it makes me uncomfortable. But Dobby'd be so hurt if I said this to him."

"Don't say it, then," he advised. "You cannot instantly change something that developed over centuries."

She nodded thoughtfully. After a few seconds she said, "Let's go see the rest of it."

The main room was still largely empty too, although better lit and with the couch and armchairs around the hearth.

"You could have awesome parties with all this space," she murmured with a teasing smirk. "This one room is as big as my whole house."

"Apologize at once for that appalling suggestion," he hissed. "It is perfect as it is, empty."

"If you had any sense whatsoever, Snape," snapped a haughty voice from the wall, "you would entertain and begin to form political alliances. I hate to say it, but your wife makes a good point."

Zelda began to laugh helplessly. "Between house elves and portraits, is it possible to be alone at Hogwarts? Phineas, you know I didn't mean Severus should become a sleazy political suck-up."

"If he wishes to be Headmaster of Hogwarts someday, he must make the right connections now," replied the late headmaster.

Severus could feel control of his life being wrenched from him by a magical portrait. "Ridiculous!" he snarled. "I'm not even a teacher here, merely a consultant. You forget yourself, Phineas Nigellus."

One slim eyebrow rose curiously. "Then why are you redecorating as though you mean to live here?"

"Because it pleases me to do so," he replied sourly. "I am finished dancing to anyone else's tune. My life is my own, to live as I see fit!"

"Go away, Phineas," said Zelda. "You're annoying my husband and I won't stand for it. You won't look nearly as handsome with that old towel thrown over you."

Looking quite pleased with himself, Phineas sauntered out of sight. As soon as he had disappeared, Zelda put her arms around her husband's waist and pressed firmly against him.

"Ignore that pompous thing," she murmured. "You don't have to do _anything_ you don't want to do. Hey, has anyone ever used a magical portrait for a Muggle dartboard?"

Reluctantly he tried to let go of his ill humor. With Zelda to defend and baby him out of his mood, he could not help but feel better.

"You treat me like a child," he said a bit sullenly. "God forbid that Phineas should witness that."

"You're not a child, merely a brilliant guy who should learn to say no, when idiots try to manipulate you," she said appraisingly. "Your appalling and splendid devotion to duty can only get you into trouble. Phineas knows it too."

He sighed. "I am not prepared to think of a future beyond the next few weeks. I have no interest in political meddling or becoming headmaster. I'm tired of playing games."

"Don't be discouraged," she said. "I wonder if you forgot what our bedroom looks like. C'mon, let me show you."

He smiled then, as she pulled him into their room. In fact, it looked very little different than it had earlier, he thought in some amusement.

She pulled back the comforter and turned to him. "You need relaxation, my boy. The Christmas holidays are coming soon, but this won't wait."

She had him undressed in record time, and once he was lying on the bed she massaged his back and shoulders firmly, gradually brightening his outlook for the time being.

"Thank you," he said grudgingly. "I'm a lucky man."

"You are," she agreed, smiling. "I'm equally lucky, of course, which makes life perfect."

She began caressing his thin shoulders, savoring the feel of his warm skin.

"Something is not right here, my girl," he said, rolling over so he could look into her eyes.

"You're right," she replied, pulling the comforter over him and standing up to get undressed.

He gazed at her intently. It was extremely endearing, he thought, that she still blushed when she realized he was watching her.

She dove hastily under the covers and into his arms, snuggling against him.

"Much better," he murmured. He studied her face for a long moment, and then kissed her forehead gently.

"I'll never be able to take you for granted," he whispered. "Your existence in my life is a miracle."

She pushed his hair back from his face, twining her fingers into it, and softly kissed his lips. She smiled when his hands began moving downward and turned her onto her back.

"It still startles me that I'm married," he said, brushing his nose against hers. "My sweet wife, your presence is the only safe haven I've ever known."

"You're so sexy and adorable," she murmured, stroking his cheek. "Sev, do what you want to do with your life. I'm on your side, no matter what you choose."

She put her hands on his shoulders and drew him down into her embrace as their eyes were locked in deep communion with each other. As always, they were swept away by their intense passion. The next few hours seemed to fly by, once they finally had the chance to concentrate on each other.

"How long do you think it'll be before we stop acting like horny teenagers and behave like the staid middle-aged people we are?" asked Zelda, drowsing in post-coital bliss.

His eyes narrowed irritably.

"You, my sweet minx, are anything but staid," he said mockingly, while a hand strayed playfully to her breasts. "And I spent many wretched years alone. Unless you object, I shall take frequent advantage of your talent and enthusiasm."

"It's not dignified," she suggested mildly, but her eyes twinkled. "It's fun, though. Does anyone here at Hogwarts know what a stallion you are, Sev?"

A slow flush crept up his gaunt cheek. His mouth opened, but it took him a moment to say, "Erm… No."

"It's our little secret then," she murmured, pressing her face against his neck and kissing him. "I adore the stallion, of course. But I'd rather not be mocked for conduct unbecoming my advanced age."

He smiled thinly. "I prefer not to be mocked at all. A wholesome fear and loathing are what I prefer to inspire. Only then can I be left alone."

Her lips curved into a smile against his ear, tickling him.

"Anyone who meets me will reconsider that terrifying impression. They'll either think you've gone all soft or that you have low, disgusting taste in women."

"If they have the foul audacity to propagate such lies, I'll hex them," he replied.

"What if it's someone who's better than you are at magic?" she asked with an impish grin.

"That is unlikely," he said simply.

She considered his response. Knowing him so intimately, on some level she was aware of his knowledge of his own powers. Only Voldemort had frightened him, she realized, so even though she no way to compare him with other wizards, she believed his magic was very strong.

"Would you ever hex me?" she asked slowly.

"No!" he said, a frown clouding his stern brow. "It pains me that you could suggest it."

She was instantly stricken with regret. She'd known what his answer would be, even before she asked. But she was unprepared for the unhappiness she saw on his face.

"The reason I asked is…" she murmured softly, "I might sometimes want to do this."

She shoved him onto his back, straddled him, kissed him briefly and began to tickle his belly. His sudden gasp told her that he was indeed ticklish, and his breathless laughter made her laugh and try another sensitive area.

Severus reflected, weak with helpless laughter, that no one else would have dared to do this to him, and it was marvelous. He withstood it as long as he could, then sprang upward suddenly, flipped her over and covered her body with his own.

"I don't need magic to counter your impudence," he said, finding her ineffectual struggles beneath him quite amusing. "What do you have to say for yourself, Mrs. Snape?"

He was holding both of her hands firmly with one of his, and his other hand began tickling her soft belly with a light, teasing touch that made her squirm.

"I found your weakness, Professor. The soft underbelly, so to speak," she said, gazing up at him, defiant and completely unrepentant. "And a wonderfully tender, kissable underbelly it is."

"Will you tell me your weakness, my naughty wife? Or shall I discover it for myself?"

She'd begun to struggle as he tickled her harder, trying and failing to subdue her laughter. Her attempt to escape his clever fingers created friction between them. She felt the result against her belly and realized that their frivolous play had taken a turn for the better.

"You're my weakness, Severus," she confessed seriously, effectively ending the game. "You're the dearest person I've ever known."

Their eyes locked and they opened their thoughts and feelings to each other, drawing closer than any mere physical embrace. By the time they gathered Rowena and their belongings to return to Zelda's house, they were in remarkably good spirits.


	16. Holiday Bustle

Chapter 16

Holiday Bustle

December twentieth was the start of a busy time for Severus. Since he was bringing Zelda to Hogwarts for a few days, he first Apparated to Switzerland and brought Lily home to care for the cats. When Zelda arrived home after running a few errands, she found her daughter having tea with Severus at the kitchen table.

Lily jumped up and hugged her mother.

"Mom, you look great," she said happily. "It's really good to be home again. I emailed all my friends, and most of them are going to be home for a couple of weeks. Will you mind if we get together here?"

"Don't burn up the furniture," Zelda said, chuckling. "Of course, it's your home, Sweetie."

Lily stuck out her tongue at her mother and turned to Severus, saying, "Once I had a group of friends over to watch movies, and one idiot decided to smoke in here. I told him to stop, and didn't know he tucked it down in the couch. When the couch started burning, I had to call the fire department. When Mom came home, the drenched, burned couch was on the front lawn where they left it, and the house smelled like a giant ashtray."

"Indeed," said Severus, refusing pointedly to offer an opinion.

Zelda burst out laughing. "Who knew you're such a diplomat, Sev! She was seventeen, and as she said five hundred times, it was an accident."

"Were you this calm right after it happened?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

"I thought I handled it very appropriately," she replied with dignity.

The sidelong glance she sent in her daughter's direction made all of them laugh.

"Okay, so I went apeshit," she said disarmingly. "I think I was entitled to be a little upset."

"Of course you were," murmured her husband in a condescending tone. "Lily, please refrain from burning the house down in our absence."

Lily laughed. "You two are a trip together. Go have fun. Everything here will be fine. Are you sure you don't want to leave Rowena with me? She's such a great dog, I'd love to have her here."

"Thanks, but she loves to come with us, and I think she'd be hurt if we didn't bring her along to Hogwarts," replied Zelda. "Did Severus tell you when Eli's coming home?"

"Whenever Michael and Kingsley collect him," she replied. "Did you know those guys take me out to dinner every other week in Geneva? Kingsley's awesome, Mom. Christmas is going to be the best this year."

"I know. But I should get changed so we can be on our way," said Zelda. "I haven't done a bit of shopping yet."

She kissed Severus in passing and ran for the bedroom. When she returned, Lily's shocked expression made her realize that she'd never worn her witch's robes in her daughter's company before.

"Mom, that's quite a look. Is that what people wear at Hogwarts?"

"More or less," replied Zelda. "What do you think?"

"Retro," said Lily. "It's a great look on you, Mom. Is that silk?"

"Yep. Gorgeous fabric, isn't it?"

"You look ready for Halloween, but cute," said Lily with a pert grin.

"Thanks. And thanks for coming to take care of the little ones," said Zelda. "You'll love Marshmallow, and the other two will be thrilled to have you home again."

"I really miss them," said Lily. "Muffy's been giving me the cold shoulder. He hates me, I think."

"You know him, he's a spoiled brat. In fact, _you_ created that attitude of his. He'll be all over you again in no time."

Zelda hugged her daughter. "Here are my keys to the van and the house. Have fun and remember, you can tell your friends that Sev exists, but not that I'm married. Not yet, okay?"

"Okay. See you in a few days," said Lily, spying her huge orange cat and hastily scooping him into her arms. She began crooning to the disgruntled animal.

"Let's go," said Zelda, chuckling. "Where's Rowena?"

* * *

They stayed at Hogwarts just long enough to drop Rowena off with Hagrid and Fang, since Hagrid had offered to have their dog visit any time, to keep Fang company.

It was snowing as they walked back toward the gates. Severus studied his wife's appearance with great contentment. She wore her robes as though she'd been born a witch, and she was clever enough to know when to be discreet. They were going Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade, and while he was worried about her safety as always, he looked forward to seeing her reaction to the village.

It was a dark afternoon. He pulled the hood of her cloak over her head, tucking a stray curl inside for protection from the falling snow. He drew her hand into his arm as they walked, feeling complete with her walking by his side.

"I love walking through the snow. It's rare to be alone and hear the silence of a snowy day," she said. "And I love being here with you."

They were at the gates and he stopped and kissed her before unlocking the gates. He ushered her out and locked them again.

"Have you decided what to give your children for Christmas?"

She smiled. "I want to get robes for Lils. She'd love them, even if she'll only wear them on Halloween."

"Excellent," he said, enjoying her enthusiasm. "And for Elijah?"

"I'll have to see what's here. I don't see him wanting robes, do you?"

"No, but I have an idea," he replied.

"What about money, though? Wizard money's different and I don't have any," she said.

"I have money," he said. "And don't be an independent idiot, my girl. You pay for everything with Muggle money when we are at your house, so I'll pay here in Hogsmeade."

"Yes, husband," she murmured submissively. Then she giggled. "The cloaks and long robes, and my adorable controlling husband make me feel like we're suddenly like in Victorian times."

He smiled. "There is a timeless quality to Hogwarts. Having spent so much of my life here, I find it easy to forget the rest of the world."

"It's easier for me to concentrate on essentials there," she said. "Like you, and us, and thinking about things that matter. At home, ever-changing Muggle pop culture buzzes in my ears and it's harder to hold onto what's important."

They were drawing near to the village, and a faint glow emanated from the ancient trees. Zelda looked up in surprise.

"Candles! Are they magical? They're certainly beautiful," she said.

"It's a holiday tradition in Hogsmeade, a way to dispel the darkness."

"I love it," she replied admiring the way the small, dancing flames faintly illuminated the snow all around them.

The first buildings were coming into view, and Zelda said, "Tell me what everything is, please. I sort of remember meeting Minerva and Molly in the Hog's Head. It was kind of creepy. But I want to see everything."

She squeezed the hand she was holding with excitement, and Severus was deeply pleased by her enthusiasm.

"That is the pub called The Three Broomsticks," he said, nodding toward the first building they saw. "You'll find it more pleasant than the Hog's Head. But we'll go to Gladrags Wizardwear first, since you know what Lily would like."

"Okay," she said, gazing around in excitement.

A fair number of people were moving through the main street, mostly cloaked and hooded against the snowy afternoon. Walking the length of the village, Zelda wanted to see everything at once, but conscious of her American accent, she remained quiet.

"Severus! Is that you?" called a voice from behind them.

Turning, Severus saw Filius Flitwick and Solomon Davis walking behind them. "What an appallingly small world," he muttered as the pair caught up to them.

"Severus, how fortunate that we've run into you," caroled the tiny, white-haired wizard. "And, how delightful, it is Mrs. Larsson!"

"Professor Flitwick," said Zelda, holding out her hand to him. "I don't remember meeting you more than once, in fact I still don't remember a lot. But it's lovely to see you again. Please call me Zelda."

"You look to be flourishing, and young Severus tells me that you're making remarkable progress in regaining your memory," he replied. "Let me introduce my colleague, Professor Davis. He is teaching Potions this year, and making quite a competent job of it."

She turned to the younger wizard, who had been studying her intently. He was thin and gangling, but his grey eyes were intense and he radiated intelligence. His handshake was strong.

"I'm happy to meet you," he said quietly. "I see Severus has a very good reason for being away from Hogwarts at times. Will you be joining us at the school for Christmas?"

"We have other plans at that time, but came to Hogsmeade today so Zelda can shop," replied Severus. Inside, he was cursing at being so easily discovered, but these two wizards must be considered friends.

"We won't keep you then," said Professor Flitwick. "But I hope you'll bring your lady to tea in my rooms one day, Severus."

"Thank you, Professor," said Zelda pleasantly. "I'd enjoy that very much."

"Perhaps we'll run into each other again today," suggested Professor Davis.

"Perhaps," said Severus frigidly. He nodded, took Zelda's arm and began escorting her down the street.

She turned around and winked cheerfully at Professor Flitwick.

"He's so charming," she said. "I wish I weren't here under false pretenses."

"He knows you are a Muggle," said Severus quietly.

"Really? Sev, that makes me hopeful. He's so friendly."

"If all wizards were as kind as Filius Flitwick, our world would be very different."

He steered her toward a shop and she realized they had arrived.

* * *

The shop was small and narrow, with only one person inside it. She was a tall, willowy witch, who appeared quite young and lovely at first glance. As Zelda looked closer she realized the beautiful witch must be nearly sixty, with a rapacious gleam in her eye. She pushed her hood off and smiled coolly as the lady glided forward.

"Professor Snape, isn't it?" the witch asked sweetly. "How may I assist you and your… friend?"

Severus controlled his expression firmly and watched his wife's hackles rise slightly at the witch's tone.

"Good afternoon," cooed Zelda sweetly. "This is my first visit to your sweet little establishment, so I'd like to look around for a bit. We'll let you know when we're ready."

"Ah, a foreigner," replied the willowy charmer. " Australia?"

"I'm from America," replied Zelda, turning to the displays and beginning to evaluate the merchandise.

"Fascinating," came the apathetic response.

Severus had turned to look at other merchandise, and only realized he was not alone when a pale, rather large hand grasped his sleeve firmly.'

"What can I show you, Professor?" gushed the witch. "I don't believe we've met before. My name is Anita Delarose, and in case you don't remember, I was a year or two ahead of you at Hogwarts. You're quite the hero, aren't you?"

Severus froze in horror. The hand on his arm stroked him slightly, and he jerked hastily away.

"Excuse me, do you _work_ here?" Zelda called, her American accent more noticeable as her voice rose slightly. "I'd like a closer look at this intriguing little teal number."

The witch turned reluctantly toward her, torn between two possible areas of profit, and was kept quite busy for the next twenty minutes by a most demanding Zelda.

Severus took great pleasure in watching his wife take charge and accomplish her task in record time. He paid seventy Galleons without a whimper for the elegant teal dress robes and a silk-lined cloak for Lily, and for Elijah a Weird Sisters T-shirt with a long black, hooded traveling cloak. Arranging for the package to be delivered to Hogwarts was the work of another minute, during which time he carefully avoided meeting the shop woman's eager gaze.

"Thank you so much for all your help," Zelda drawled condescendingly. She took Severus's arm with an ostentatious flourish and swept him from the store without a backward glance.

"Was that obnoxious?" she asked, looking ruefully at him as she put her hood back on.

"It was very endearing. Thank you for rescuing me so promptly," he replied.

"How dare that hag stroke you right in front of me?" she hissed furiously. "And to pretend she's only a year or two older than you, when she's old enough to be your grandmother!"

A faint smile touched his lips at her irritated expression. Finding her possessive of him was utterly enchanting.

"Professor Snape!" called a voice behind them.

Turning, they saw Hermione trotting to catch up with them, with Ron and Harry following behind.

"Zelda?" squeaked Hermione happily. "I can't believe you're here!"

Zelda gave the girl a brief hug. "Shhh… I'm under cover, sort of." She beamed at Harry and Ron as they arrived. "It's great to see you all. But I thought you'd gone home for the holidays."

"I couldn't leave Harry and Ron, and Ron's mum won't be finished at Hogwarts for another day or two, so we're still here," she explained, her brown eyes twinkling.

"What're you doing in Hogsmeade?" asked Harry, glancing around to see if they were being observed.

"Christmas shopping," replied Zelda. "I haven't done a thing yet, but I'll be finished quickly now."

"Did you get something for Elijah and Lily?" asked Hermione enthusiastically. "I can help you find some great stuff."

"We can all help you," offered Ron. "Has Professor Snape shown you Honeydukes yet?"

"Not yet," said Severus. He had a sudden idea. Since these pests looked like they'd be sticking to Zelda, he would make use of them. He eyed Potter appraisingly.

"There is something I must do immediately. Will you three escort Zelda to whatever shops she wishes to visit? I'll meet you in an hour, if that is acceptable."

"Sure!" said Harry, a smile lighting his eyes.

"Will you behave if you're molested by aging shop girls?" asked Zelda mockingly.

"I shall live in terror of them until I'm safe with my domineering wife again," he murmured.

He slipped a small pouch into her hand. "If the money confuses you, ask them for help, my girl. When you're ready, I shall meet you at The Three Broomsticks."

Zelda looked longingly at him for a second, blew him a small kiss and then turned briskly to the three teens.

"Honeydukes first?" she asked.

* * *

Severus entered the warmth of The Three Broomsticks and saw his wife surrounded by a small crowd. Besides Potter and company, there was Filius Flitwick, Davis, Minerva, Piers Clearwater and Hagrid. Zelda was seated at a large table between Potter and Professor Flitwick, and looked highly entertained. There was a small tankard before her that appeared to contain mulled mead.

"So I actually finished the Muggle Studies curriculum! I'm so glad," she said cheerfully. "Being Obliviated is such a bore and remembering is sometimes worse. But I want to hear how it's going, Piers. What changes did you need to make?"

Piers Clearwater had changed very little since he had finished his seventh year, and looked far too young to be a teacher, reflected Severus.

"Very few," he replied earnestly. He had light brown hair and kind blue eyes. "The real challenge will be in February, when I take the third years to London for a day. I'd love to talk about the logistics with you, if you'll be visiting Hogwarts again before that time."

Zelda nodded excitedly, and looked up then to see Severus walking slowly toward her. She smiled brilliantly, making the whole group aware of his arrival.

"Severus, please join us," challenged Minerva with a cynical smile. "What a pleasant surprise, finding you here with Zelda. Will you be staying at Hogwarts?"

"Will you expect me to socialize with you if I admit it?" he asked coldly.

Zelda snorted faintly, trying to stifle her amusement at her impossible husband's attitude.

"Hagrid knows when we're at Hogwarts," she said. "He and Fang babysit Rowena for us."

"It's odd that Hagrid has a reputation for being indiscreet, when he manages to keep such things from the headmistress," Minerva muttered.

Hagrid grinned sheepishly and took a deep gulp from his huge tankard. "Rowena's welcome any time. Fang loves 'is play time wi' her."

"Thanks, Hagrid," said Zelda, beaming at him.

Severus reluctantly sat down in the chair indicated by Minerva, which was far from Zelda. He had hoped to return to Hogwarts with her and take her to bed in their glorious, neglected quarters, so this was an unacceptable alternative. But he was too accustomed to being denied his wishes, so he resigned himself. At least he could watch her, he thought.

Zelda became engrossed with Professor Clearwater, and Filius Flitwick listened raptly, fascinated by this chance to learn a real Muggle's opinions.

Two new arrivals took everyone by surprise.

"Happy Christmas, everyone," said a young woman cheerfully. "Severus, are you going to introduce us officially to Zelda?"

Zelda looked up and saw a pretty young woman with bright pink hair, standing with a rather older man.

"Professor Tonks and my dear Lupin," said Professor Flitwick. "How delightful to see you."

The young woman set Zelda's nerves on edge. She seemed familiar, but without a definite memory to connect to. A burst of grief rose in her, which she fought.

"Zelda, this is Nymphadora Tonks, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and her fiancé, Remus Lupin," said Minerva.

"It's nice to meet you," said Zelda, fighting confusion. She knew she'd heard Lupin's name before, but had no idea why the young woman roused such powerful emotions in her. "Did I meet you when I was at Hogwarts last July?"

"No, it was…" Tonks said, falling silent as a strange, mournful comprehension appeared in Zelda's blue eyes. "Oh, Merlin! You don't remember any of it, do you?" she asked, looking stricken.

Panic flooded Zelda and she gasped. They were all watching her, so she fought to appear calm, but her fists clenched in her lap.

"I don't remember everything yet, but it's okay," she said, trying to sound reassuring.

A hand covered one of hers comfortingly and she grasped it hard.

"It's okay, Zelda," said Harry whispered, squeezing her hand. He could feel her trembling and wondered what more he could do to help her.

Severus wanted to hex them all, but Zelda was clinging to her dignity and would be even more upset by a scene. Her eyes found his, out of all the people around her, and she sought desperately for reassurance in his black eyes.

The rest of them watched, fascinated to see the connection between the two. Remus Lupin had heard from Tonks that the woman was Snape's girlfriend, but he hadn't expected someone so… ordinary. Maybe a vampire, he thought, but not this anxious, friendly looking woman who held Harry Potter's hand.

"Zelda, are you all right?" asked Minerva.

Without looking away from Severus, her lips smiled faintly as she said, "Something stirred my memories, but I'll be okay in a few minutes."

"Everything all right here?" asked Madam Rosmerta, appearing out of nowhere.

"Fine, Minerva replied. "It seems we must return to Hogwarts now. Thank you, Rosmerta."

In the ensuing mass departure Harry maneuvered Zelda directly to Severus without letting go of her hand until Severus took it. He then brought Zelda's cloak and quickly put it over her shoulders. Severus fastened it under her chin, caressing her cheek briefly, which brought a slight smile to her face.

"Thanks, Harry," she murmured, smiling from him to Ron and Hermione, who'd sat silently watching the whole thing unfold.

"We'll walk back to school with you, if it's okay," offered Hermione, looking tentatively at Severus.

He nodded curtly. Zelda had known these three almost as long as she'd known him, so their presence would be a comfort to her, he believed.

The rest of the group had dispersed. Most had left the pub already. As Severus and his companions moved toward the door, Tonks watched Zelda with a worried frown. She caught Severus's eye and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

When Zelda saw where he was looking, she paused, and then changed direction. Shaking off her hovering companions she went to where Tonks and Remus were standing and held her hand out to the younger woman.

"Please don't feel bad," she said softly, clasping Tonks's hand. "It's nothing you did, it's just my present reality."

"I'm a clumsy fool, and I'm sorry if I upset you," replied Tonks.

Zelda smiled, liking the young witch's forthright manner. "It's not your fault. One day I hope to get past this. It's such a drag. I'm glad to meet you."

Her eyes went to Lupin, standing and watching them with a cautious air. In the last moments she had remembered why his name was familiar and who his friends had been. Deliberately she held her hand out to him.

"It's nice to meet you too, Remus Lupin," she said slowly. Her blue eyes appraised him mercilessly. "Severus has mentioned that you were in the same year at school."

"Yes, we were," he said hesitantly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Harry and Severus had followed close behind her and watched this meeting with the former Marauder with interest. Severus was deeply touched that his impulsive wife would subtly chastise the werewolf for his long-ago behavior.

"Excuse me, but I believe we must return to Hogwarts, Zelda," he murmured. "If you've finished your shopping, that is."

Zelda turned and grinned at him. "The kids helped me buy twice what I'd planned. It's going to be an amazing Christmas."

Severus nodded and steered her toward the door, giving her just enough time to wave back at Tonks and Remus before they were back in the snowy darkness of the main street.

"What was that about?" asked Ron curiously.

"Whatever it is that I can't remember, I guess Tonks was part of it," replied Zelda evasively. "She seems really nice and I didn't want her to feel bad about something that's not her fault."

Harry had watched Zelda's cool exchange with Remus Lupin, and wondered in shock if Professor Snape had actually told her of the memory he had seen in the Pensieve. She was normally so friendly that he thought she must know. He studied Professor Snape, who appeared at first to be his expressionless self, but there was a faint gleam in the black eyes. Harry wished he knew what it meant.

In the course of walking back to Hogwarts, Zelda recovered her confidence enough to invite Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to stay at the cabin with them during the holiday. It was inevitable, thought her husband, no longer caring that the pests would be buzzing around. Having seen Zelda's vulnerability, he would accept whatever would make her feel better. Besides, he could magically seal the bedroom door shut, so there would also be pleasant interludes. In spite of Harry Potter, it looked to be the finest Christmas of his life.


	17. A Family Holiday

A Family Holiday

Zelda and Severus Apparated to the cabin in the morning on Christmas Eve day and found they were standing in knee-deep snow. The sun was shining brilliantly, and Rowena began running madly in circles, tossing snow in the air with her nose.

"Happy Christmas, my girl," Severus murmured, kissing her.

His wry smile was one reserved only for her and, as always, it melted her heart.

"It's the best Christmas I can imagine," she replied, throwing her arms around him.

"Hey! Merry Christmas and come in, you two!" Michael shouted from the open doorway. "Must I turn the hose on you?"

Wielding his wand from under his cloak, Severus made a huge snowball that sailed through the air and hit Michael squarely in the chest.

"We'll be there presently," he said with a smirk. He swept his cloak around Zelda and pulled her close against his body.

She kissed his chin and said knowingly, "Tonight we'll finish this. You can play Santa Claus and I'll be the naughty child."

He shook his head, laughing. "You are ridiculous, my girl. I look forward to it."

&&&&&&&&&

The cabin was decorated splendidly. A magnificent Christmas tree drew the eye immediately, and Zelda recognized that her children had brought all their childhood ornaments to decorate it.

"Did you explain to Kingsley about Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Scooby Doo?" she asked Elijah as she admired the tree.

"Yeah. It sounds stupid when you try to explain the premise to someone who has no idea," he replied, standing with his arm around her. "We're not turning the lights on yet, because it's too bright for you to see how incredible it looks. But it's the best tree we've ever had."

"We say that every year, don't we?" Zelda looked at the presents under the tree. "Should I shake them and try to guess?" she asked mischievously.

Lily was baking cookies in the kitchen, and the cabin was filled with the aroma of vanilla and ginger. Kingsley was Levitating the hot cookies onto the cooling rack with his wand and making her laugh as she worked.

"Did you have fun at Hogwarts, Mom?" she asked, pulling another batch out of the oven.

"Of course I did. Rowena did too," said Zelda. "She has a friend named Fang and they have play dates."

"Is Fang a monster or something?" asked Elijah, bending down to pet the dog.

She rolled her eyes. "No. Hagrid calls him a boarhound, but he's just the hugest Great Dane I've ever seen. I'd be nervous if Rowena ran loose by herself there, but Fang knows what's safe and he loves our good girl. He's the only dog I've seen at Hogwarts."

Severus entered the room, having changed into his old comfortable, black Muggle clothing. He considered mentioning Hagrid's vicious, bloody three-headed dog, which he believed was running wild in the Forbidden Forest, but decided against it. Fang knew better than to approach the beast, but he resolved to cast protective charms on Rowena before she visited with Hagrid and Fang again.

Turning, Zelda saw her husband looking splendidly casual in his Muggle clothing. Circumstances had forced him to acquire it during the past summer and he had become quite comfortable in it when he was away from British Wizarding society. Zelda loved the unbuttoned collar that showed the pale skin of his throat.

"Can I help you, Michael?" asked Severus.

Michael had appeared again and was bustling around the kitchen, in the midst of serious food preparation.

"Nope, everything's under control here. But I'll get my revenge for that snowball, one way or another," he said with a smirk. "Relax by the fire and grope your wife for a while. You probably haven't done that for twenty minutes or so."

"Excellent. I'll do that," he replied.

Zelda and Elijah were sitting on the couch, in front of the fire, so he joined them, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm under orders from Michael to grope you," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Occasionally he comes up with a solid idea," she said replied cheerfully.

"Did you invite Harry and his friends to visit?" asked Elijah.

"They're coming tomorrow afternoon," replied Zelda. "Harry said he's bringing his Firebolt, and he'll take you for a ride, if you're serious."

"Sweet!" exclaimed her son, his blue eyes sparkling with glee.

"I'll stay inside and not watch, if that's okay," she replied, shuddering a bit. "I'm glad you're not afraid of heights."

"Lily and I decided we'll take them to town to see movies and stuff," he told her. "Poor Harry grew up in Muggle land, but didn't get to do anything fun, and Ron thinks we're like aliens from another planet. They'll like it, I think."

"They'll have a great time," she assured him. "You should take them to Pedro's too. It's Muggle heaven, with the jukebox and the tacky décor."

"Michael and Kingsley are going to start cleaning out his house this week," he continued. "It's kinda sad, but since he's been with Kingsley we see him more than ever."

"You're not losing an uncle, you're gaining another uncle," she replied, amused. "Hey, how's school going? Have you decided on a major yet?"

"God, Mum, what's the hurry?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"No pressure," she replied innocently. "I'm curious to see what you'll eventually settle on. You can't take all the classes."

"Wanna bet?" he murmured softly. Relenting, he added, "I've narrowed it down quite a bit. Environmental Science is likely, but I want to do a double major, or maybe two minors. I'm taking a Latin class next semester and I'll see how I like that."

Severus liked hearing that Zelda's son loved school. He hoped to learn more of the boy, but was hesitant, fearing to make mistakes that would cause Elijah to hate him. His track record with teenage boys was not promising, he thought grimly.

Zelda yawned and leaned her head against his shoulder. She smiled at Elijah and said, "Sorry, magical jet lag. We got up hours earlier at Hogwarts. Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a minute."

Her son recognized that a full-blown nap was on the way, whether she wanted to admit it or not. "Okay, I'll go help Michael with his cooking," he said amiably.

Severus settled himself comfortably, smiling as she snuggled close against him. Soon they were both fast asleep and neither of them stirred when Rowena hopped onto the couch and curled in a ball next to Zelda.

&&&&&&&&&

Severus woke slowly. He was first conscious of warmth, then the heaviness of another person cuddled against him and soft snoring. He was safe, he thought drowsily, and the luxury of it suffused his body with well-being. A smell of cooking filled the air, and the murmur of soft voices came from another room. He opened his eyes and realized belatedly, where he was. The rays of the setting sun shone through the windows. He smiled.

Zelda still slept soundly against him and his arm was numb. He hesitated to disturb her, however, and instead, listed all that was pleasing in his life. The past few days at Hogwarts had been marvelous. Shopping with her, wrapping gifts and adding little touches to their rooms had made it feel more like home than ever. Her absurd jealousy of that irritating witch in Hogsmeade still delighted him. She had resembled an angry tabby cat showing her claws, he thought smugly.

Rowena raised her head and looked at him. She had been sleeping with her head on Zelda's leg, but she slowly rose, clambered to the floor, nosed his hand briefly and trotted into the kitchen. It seemed to be a signal for them to wake up, he thought.

"Sweetheart," he murmured, kissing her soft hair. "Are you planning to sleep through dinner?"

Her lips curved into a smile. Without opening her eyes she put her face up to kiss him and wickedly he continued kissing her. Light, teasing kisses grew gradually in intensity until finally she opened her eyes and whispered, "What if I don't want to stop?"

"Hold on," he murmured, and Apparated them into their bed.

He pointed his wand at the door and sealed it shut, then looked at his laughing wife.

"We don't have much time," he said sternly. "Kiss me again."

Undressing the Muggle way, as they kissed passionately, was awkward but delightful, he thought. Each cast off garment was a small triumph, and finally they were rid of everything. He groaned contentedly when she nuzzled his chest and began kissing him everywhere. Making love to her healed his soul.

Afterward he smiled down at Zelda, stroking her cheek. "It's Christmas, my love, and we're expected out there. But there is one more thing…"

Smirking, he admired the love mark, low down on the side of her neck, and then directed his healing spell at it, crafting the absurd Slytherin symbol on her skin.

Ruefully she looked up at him. "The euphoric spell?"

His wicked smirk made her laugh.

"Now I believe we can join the others," he said smugly.

&&&&&&&&&

Severus had been apprehensive about spending Christmas with a family, even Zelda's family. Cold formality, such as he had previously wielded in social settings, would be offensive. And Zelda would be hurt. But when he woke early on Christmas morning, he reflected that it was pleasant to be with these people. He got up, unwilling to wake Zelda.

It still felt odd that Michael and Kingsley were his friends, yet he was one of very few people they trusted with the truth of their relationship. They were both quick-witted and serious, powerful men and warriors, yet full of lighthearted joy. He felt honored by their trust.

He liked Zelda's children more each time he saw them. It was odd, given his general detestation of young people. But Lily, who did not physically resemble Zelda much, had her mother's cleverness, good common sense and blue eyes. She also radiated a calm confidence that Zelda lacked.

Elijah made him nervous. The young man was the image of his mother, but reserved and serious minded. He seemed to be a born scholar, with wide-ranging interests. He was also protective of his mother. Elijah struck him as sensitive, one who did not trust easily. He must proceed cautiously with this new stepson.

Christmas Eve had been relaxed and pleasant. When he and Zelda had joined the others, the tree was lit, with tiny colored lights created a gentle glow. They'd talked and laughed over dinner, finally deciding to open presents on Christmas morning.

"Nobody wakes me before I'm ready to wake up," Zelda had threatened.

Elijah had smirked at his sister cynically, making her giggle.

"We used to be Christmas terrorists," she said. "We'd wake up at five o'clock and bug Mom 'til she'd get up with us."

"Did it ever occur to you that Santa started bringing fun video games so I could catch some sleep on the couch while you played?" she asked.

"We got some great games over the years," Elijah replied, grinning. "Sorry about the sleep, Mum. Tomorrow we'll wait like patient little Christmas angels until you and Severus are awake."

Michael had discussed his plan to clean out and sell his house in the next weeks. Leaving one's home, even to move on to a bright future, seemed a wrenching process. The subject of Zelda's house hovered around them, but was not spoken of. Once again Severus had been overcome with guilt at wanting to take her away from her home. He was quiet for the rest of the evening.

But it was now nearing the dawn on Christmas morning. Through the window, stars sparkled like diamonds in the clear sky. Zelda was still sleeping, so he had the opportunity to gaze at her in the faint light. Zelda, who came to him long after he had given up hope of love, warmed his soul. It was chilly though, out of bed. He buried his face in her curly blonde hair, tucked the covers over her shoulder and went back to sleep.

When Severus next became aware, there was a hand, not his own, firmly stroking him to a throbbing arousal. He opened his eyes as he reached for her happily, and she twined her arms around his shoulders.

"Merry Christmas," she said, kissing him softly. "Do you want your present now?"

"Come here, present," he murmured as he pulled her into his embrace.

"I'm not the present, I'm just your wife," she replied, rolling her eyes absurdly.

He rolled on top of her and knelt between her legs, stroking them softly. "Let me see… Frivolous yet practical, you delight all of my senses and make me disgracefully happy. You are the only present I shall ever need."

Gazing up at him, awash with desire, she said, "You have a point, my own sexy Christmas present. No need to unwrap you, either."

She explored his lean torso appreciatively as she coaxed him down into her embrace. Once he was inside her she wrapped her legs around him and moaned exquisitely.

His eyes glittered with passion. So sweet she was, yet meeting him stroke for stroke in this pleasure. Her desire for him was fierce and her arms around him were the home he had always craved. He could feel her reaching the edge, her body taut and needing release. He paused, then touched his lips lightly to his love mark on her neck and felt her shudder in ecstasy.

Zelda clung to him as he skillfully brought her to a dazzling climax, precisely in harmony with himself. The euphoric spell enhanced the waves of bliss that surged through her and for a long time after, they stayed in that embrace, gazing into each other's eyes.

&&&&&&&&&

They entered the living room of the cabin to find five pairs of eyes fixed on them. Rowena was the first to greet them, trotting happily over to them.

"Finally!" exclaimed Michael. "I've been waiting hours to open my presents. Some people are so selfish."

"Ignore him. He just crawled out five minutes ago," said Lily. "Merry Christmas, Mom and Severus."

She crossed the room and hugged her mother, then shocked Severus by kissing his cheek. "Thanks for being so great to my mom," she whispered.

"It is my pleasure," he replied softly, flushing faintly. "Thank you, Lily."

He followed her over to the tree and sat down in the armchair, since Kingsley and Michael had possession of the couch. Zelda sat down on the floor and leaned one arm on his knee. Rowena sat next to her.

"I feel like a kid, sitting down here," she said cheerfully, turning to smile up at him.

"Shall we all rip into them like savage beasts?" asked Michael briskly.

"Behave, brat," said Zelda. "The kids can open theirs first. You can defer your gratification a bit."

Elijah opened his box from Zelda and Severus first and laughed with delight at all the Hogsmeade gifts. Besides the cloak and T-shirt, Zelda had bought a variety of magical sweets from Honeydukes, with assistance from Harry. Chocolate frogs, golden toffees, a huge box of chocolates, treacle fudge and Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans made up the collection. He also received a handsome quill and ink from Scrivenshafts, as well as real parchment.

"Thank you both. It's all amazing," he said, pulling off his pajama shirt and slipping his new Weird Sisters T-shirt on. I don't suppose this band's out on CD, is it?"

"What's a CD?" asked Kingsley mockingly. "Sorry, kiddo, we'll just have to try and sneak you into one of their concerts someday."

Lily had opened her box, which was similar to Elijah's except for the dress robes. Her eyes grew wide and she was briefly speechless.

"What do you think, Lils?" asked Zelda. I know you don't have any real use for dress robes, but I thought it'd be a good look on you."

"The fabric, the color… How totally gorgeous," replied Lily breathlessly. "I'll be right back!"

She returned no more than three minutes later, transformed. Her long hair was up in a French knot and she looked quite the sophisticated young witch, Severus thought.

"Well?" she asked, twirling around before them.

"You look almost as magical as I do," quipped Michael, his eyes warm with pride.

"Ignore him. You look incredible," said her proud mother. "I know it's not a practical present, but…"

"Who cares?" Lily replied impatiently. "I love all of it, but now, since I have the right outfit, I can make Kingsley and Michael take me someplace fancy and magical. Right, guys?"

"You're assuming I'd take Michael anywhere but a grotty pub," teased Kingsley, winking at his partner. "But if he'll behave himself, we'll do it. You're a credit to the family, Lil."

The gift opening continued. Elijah and Lily got a box from Kingsley and Michael that contained a large quantity of wizard fireworks.

They looked curiously at Michael.

"Are they better than ordinary fireworks?" asked Elijah.

"Kingsley says they're the best, The Deflagration Deluxe. We can try some tonight, if you want to."

"Cool!"

Michael and Kingsley received a dusty bottle of Firewhiskey from Zelda and Severus. It was labeled Ogden's Reserve, which made Kingsley's eyes open wide.

"I see we've been very good boys this year, Mike," he said, smiling. "This bloody stuff will knock your shoes into a ditch."

"Thanks, you two," Michael said, smiling happily. "Let's hope I'm still not wearing my shoes when they hit the ditch."

"You wouldn't notice if you went in head first," replied Kingsley. "And you'd be smiling all the way. It's that good."

Elijah and Lily brought a package to Zelda and Severus, then. Inside it was a collection of his and hers household items. The coffee mugs made Zelda laugh, they were so absurd. There was a set of huge, luxurious bath towels and also warm bathrobes, a black one for Severus and white for Zelda. There were also two Muggle pens. Everything had HIS or HERS emblazoned on it somewhere.

Zelda looked cautiously at her husband. His lips were twitching suspiciously and when she began to giggle, he smirked too.

"We'll always think of you when we use them," he said sardonically, making all of them laugh.

"There's one more thing, Mum," said Elijah, solemnly handing her a smaller package that had bunny rabbits in Santa hats on the wrapping.

Zelda chuckled weakly and leaned her cheek on Severus's knee. She turned to smile at him and he was startled to see tears in her eyes.

"This is a Christmas tradition most solemn," she assured him as she opened the package.

Inside was a pair of soft gray bunny rabbit slippers. Zelda inspected the little faces seriously, stroking the tiny ears.

"They're lovely. The cutest ones ever," she proclaimed, beaming up at her grown children.

Lily and Elijah smiled happily. They had both wondered if being married would change her, but her reaction to the new bunny slippers reassured them more than anything. She was still herself.

Michael had watched their faces as Zelda opened the slippers and wanted the three to have this moment together.

"Severus, I could use some help getting breakfast," he suggested lightly. "Kingsley isn't totally useless, but one more good man in the kitchen's always welcome."

His brisk tone was just what Severus needed. The loving connection between Zelda and her children had touched a chord in him and made him wish he had found her long ago. He needed a distraction.

"Merlin, will I be safe?" he asked mockingly, getting to his feet. He caressed Zelda's cheek in passing and headed for the kitchen. Looking back, he saw them still sitting on the floor by the Christmas tree, talking quietly.

"Sev, Kingsley and I have a gift for everyone, Harry, Ron and Hermione too. But we want to wait until they're here to explain it," Michael said quietly.

"Hey, what did you give Zelda for Christmas?" asked Kingsley.

"I shall give it to her later, when we're alone," he replied.

Michael snickered. "I bet you're still _giving it to her_ every day. I hope you have something really hot for Christmas!"

"Have you forgotten I have a wand and you do not?" he snapped frigidly.

"It's Christmas, buddy. You wouldn't hex a pal on Christmas would you?" he asked hopefully, preparing a fresh pot of coffee.

"How naïve is he?" Severus asked Kingsley. "Obviously he does not know who he is dealing with."

"Face it, Severus. We've seen the love-struck husband, man. Tell someone who hasn't seen you with Zelda what a cold bastard you are," the Auror replied with a wicked smile.

Severus began setting the table, magically, of course. After a moment's silence, he said, "I am giving Zelda a necklace."

"Ooh! Tell us about it," said Michael, his brown eyes sparkling.

"It is a blue sapphire pendant," he replied. "I believe she'll like it."

"Please. She'll love it and you know it. That asshole Rob never cared what she'd like. You're the best person she could ever be with."

"Have you put protective Charms on it?" asked Kingsley knowingly. "I know I would."

Severus smiled tightly. "Such spells are of limited value, but of course I've done it."

"Well, give it to her, the necklace, that is, before Harry and company arrive this afternoon, okay?"

"I plan on it," Severus said in a low voice. "Now, are we almost ready for breakfast?"

Michael laughed and threw a friendly arm around the wizard's shoulder, rolling his eyes when Severus flinched. "You're the best, Severus. Call your new family and let's eat.


	18. A Fairly Harry Christmas

A Fairly Harry Christmas

"Do you have a Christmas present for me?" asked Severus, wicked mischief in his eyes. He knew full well she had a gift for him.

Breakfast was over and everyone had scattered, showering, getting dressed and preparing for the guests who would arrive shortly. Severus was sitting by the Christmas tree with Zelda, wondering what she would say. He needed nothing, so he could not imagine what it would be.

"I do, but it's not exactly, um, glamorous," she said. "Come open it in the bedroom."

In their bedroom, she brought out quite a large box. There was an odd little smile on her lips as she watched him open it.

Severus stared in amazement, and a slow smile lit his black eyes as he began removing items. "Merlin! I must be married," he said. "I was foolish enough to think I needed nothing, my girl. Come here."

He slipped an arm around her, still smiling. "You've given me my own Muggle clothing. Thank you, I shall want it when we are not at Hogwarts. And it is such a wifely act, supplying socks and underwear to last for a year. I 'm embarrassed, but I detest bothering with such paltry details."

"That's obvious," she replied dryly. "I don't want you to feel embarrassed, though. It's obvious you don't think of these little details."

"I feel smug and well cared for," he murmured. "The quill is very fine too." The more he looked, the more delighted he felt. She had given him precisely the things he needed.

"Your socks aren't the only used and abused things I saw," she said. "The quill on your desk looks like it's done the job of ten quills. Do you like the Muggle clothes?"

"All excellently black. You understand me, it seems."

She kissed his chin. "You're delightfully predictable in some ways. Was it encroaching of me to give you clothes for Christmas?"

"My girl, I never imagined someone would care enough about me to attend to such irritating details. Will you promise to do it again?"

"Of course," she said. "Now, why don't I unwrap the most splendid present in the world."

Gently she pushed the curtains of hair back and kissed his forehead.

"Don't you want your Christmas present?" he asked.

"I told you I don't want anything except to be with you," she said, pouting.

"Bah! That attitude is baggage leftover from your repulsive ex-husband. My wife will accept whatever I choose to give her."

He pulled out quite a small bundle and handed it to her. Slowly she undid it, and soft, green silk fabric slithered into her lap. It was a robe, long and very feminine looking, that somewhat resembled the blue robe she wore the night they married.

"It's exquisite," she told him. "Thank you, Sev. Your taste is perfect."

"It will look fine with your new slippers," he commented with a smirk. "But there is one more thing."

He held out a tiny box, and when she opened it she gasped.

"It's too much! Oh, Severus," she whispered, shocked, as he took the gleaming necklace out and fastened it behind her neck. A single, shining blue sapphire glowed at her throat, and he congratulated himself on finding the perfect jewel.

"It looks quite nice," he said mildly, leading her to the mirror.

She took one look and burst into tears, flinging her arms around him. "It's too gorgeous," she said.

"Don't I have the right to give gifts to my wife?" he asked, patting her back comfortingly.

She looked up at him, between laughter and tears. "I gave you socks, Sev!"

"Socks are precisely what I need, and I would look foolish in jewels," he snapped. "Cease weeping at once!"

"Okay, thank you. But I should put it safely away for special occasions," she said slowly. "I lose things all the time."

"Absolutely not. I put protective charms on it. It will not be lost or broken, and while it will not repel curses, it carries some protection for you within it. So I hope you'll wear it as often as you like."

Her eyes were still moist when she looked at him. "No one's ever given me anything so extravagant. I don't mean to seem ungrateful."

"I know it," he said. "But you must learn to accept gifts from me. I've found that I enjoy giving things to you."

"Then will you please give me a kiss?" she asked.

&&&&&&&&&

Harry had no time to knock on the cabin door before it was flung open.

"Merry Christmas, Harry," Zelda said as he entered the cabin. "And to you, Hermione and Ron."

She hugged Harry and looked into his eyes. "How are you, kid?" she asked affectionately.

"Fine, Zelda," he replied, smiling as she kissed his cheek. It was odd, he thought, how easy it felt to hug her. For most of his life no one hugged him, so it normally felt weird. But Zelda didn't give him time to think, she just hugged him.

"I'm really glad you could come. Elijah's looking forward to seeing the magical cleaning implement," she said. "That must be it."

He laughed and went in to join the rest of the company while Zelda greeted Hermione and Ron. He saw Professor Snape sitting on the couch with Kingsley Shacklebolt. They turned around when he entered the room and those familiar black eyes met his intently.

"Merry Christmas, Harry," said Kingsley smiling broadly. "Come and join us."

A door opened and Lily appeared. "Hi, Harry! Merry Christmas!"

Harry had forgotten how gorgeous Zelda's daughter was, and when she kissed his cheek, he flushed slightly.

"Hi, Lily. Thanks for letting us invade your family Christmas," he said, setting down his Firebolt on the table. "It's good to see you again."

"You guys get your stuff put away, and then we're going to have a Muggle entertainment orgy for the next few days," she said, her eyes sparkling.

"Muggle entertainment?" asked Ron, having followed with Hermione. "Happy Christmas, Lily. What's the plan?"

Hermione had paused to chat with Zelda, when a gleaming chain caught her eye.

"Zelda, is that a present from Professor Snape?" she asked softly.

Zelda smiled, blushing slightly. She pulled it out and the sun caught the gleaming sapphire, lighting it from within.

"Lovely, isn't it?" she asked. "I've never gotten such a beautiful thing from anyone before."

"It's gorgeous," replied Hermione. "Like a tiny piece of summer sky in your hand."

"Thanks. I really love it. Hey, Lily and Elijah have plans for you kids to go do Muggle fun while you're here. Since you're Muggleborn, you won't think it's boring, will you?"

"When I'm home, my parents still treat me like a kid. It'll be really fun and I can't wait to see what Ron and Harry make of it all. What are we going to do?"

"Movies were mentioned, going out to eat too. They want to have a video game competition before dinner today," she said, rolling her eyes. "That's one of our Christmas traditions."

A loud hissing from the basket by her feet reminded her that they weren't alone. Rowena bounded toward them.

"Crookshanks, be good," murmured Hermione, opening the carrier.

A grouchy orange face appeared first, and then the cat exploded out and ran through the room, pursued by a delighted dog.

"You're sure they like each other?" asked Zelda. "I see Rowena likes _him_, but I don't see him exuding joy."

"Crookshanks doesn't show joy," said Hermione, chuckling.

"Hey!" called Michael. "Before things get too crazy, I have an announcement. Gather 'round, please."

Obediently they all clustered around the Christmas tree, and he smiled fondly at them.

"You all know that I'm selling my house and staying in London," he began. "I also needed to decide what to do with this place. I can't imagine selling it. We've all lived through some significant events here and it's a special place. So I decided to share it with all of you. So as of this minute, it belongs to us all, to come and go as we please. Merry Christmas to you all."

"Michael! Thank you, I still can't remember everything from last summer, but I love this place. How brilliant you are," said Zelda, kissing him.

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at each other in amazement, never imagining that they would receive such a gift.

"But, Michael…" Harry began, looking shocked and doubtful.

"Harry, we went through a battle together, didn't we? We've shared something few people do, and as time goes on, you'll learn how much that matters. I want you kids to have this place to come to, if you need to get away. And I'll be there for you too, if I can do anything to help you."

Tears filled Hermione's eyes. She realized that Michael was giving them more than a piece of real estate, and was deeply touched.

"Thank you," she said, spontaneously hugging him. "I hope we can all come here together sometimes, Michael."

"I'd love that," he assured her. "Now, I've talked to Kingsley and he says he can set wards. You can bring friends here with you, but the magic will recognize only us as having the right to be here. So there'll be no intruders. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful and amazing," replied Lily, chuckling. "You've always loved giving big surprises, and this is the biggest of them all." She turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione and said, "Welcome to the family, kids. I always wanted a big family, and now I guess I have triplets."

Everyone laughed then. Even Severus was smiling as his eyes met Michael's.

"I know this is anticlimactic, but I have something for the three of you," said Zelda.

Under the tree were three packages. Harry and Ron had controllers and video games for the Nintendo that was already in the cabin.

"Thanks, Zelda," Ron exclaimed eagerly.

"Yeah, thanks," echoed Harry. "I really like these games. I wish they worked at Hogwarts."

Severus rolled his eyes at the comment. He was extremely grateful to be spared such rubbish at Hogwarts, and Kingsley grinned sympathetically at him.

Hermione, meanwhile, had opened a large box containing books, of course. The boys looked at her compassionately, but her eyes lit up as she browsed the titles.

"Oh, Zelda," she said excitedly. "I never have time to read fiction. What are all of these?"

"Some fun reading," Zelda replied with a smile. "Having boys for best friends, you might not have had time to read these authors. Amy Tan is wonderful, everyone should read Jane Austen, in my opinion, and the rest are an assortment from my colleagues' book group. With a few of my favorite mysteries thrown in too. I hope you find some that you love."

"Much better than video games," she said, already opening covers and trying to decide which to read first.

"Hermione, aren't you going to play?" asked Ron, dangling a game controller temptingly in her face.

"Maybe later," she said distractedly, carrying three books over to the big armchair and curling up to browse.

Lily, Elijah, Ron and Harry clustered around the TV and began setting up the Nintendo as Michael and Kingsley watched.

Zelda grinned at Severus. "I'll make popcorn and then we can have some time to ourselves. Family togetherness on Christmas is good, to a point…"

He followed her to the kitchen. "Did you know what Michael intended?"

"I was completely surprised," she replied. "It's wonderful though.

She got out a huge pan, poured oil into it and set it on the stove to heat. Then she put butter into a cup and set it in the microwave, ready to heat.

"I wondered for a minute why he didn't add Ginny to the list," she said softly as she poured popping corn into the pan. "But they had to draw the line somewhere, didn't they? And Ginny can come here too, of course, with Ron and Harry."

"I suppose I can tolerate Potter here."

"Sev, you know better than anyone, the pressure on that boy for his whole life. He needs a refuge. Not all the time and not alone. He needs his friends. Michael's obviously worried about him."

The popcorn began making explosive noises, so she shook the pan a bit. When it was ready, she poured it into several large bowls and two smaller ones, then drizzled on melted butter and salted each bowl. She held a bowl out for Severus to taste.

"Delicious," he said, helping himself to more.

"Here, keep this for us," she replied. "Whatever I bring out there will be gone in two minutes and they can make more for themselves."

Hermione was curled in a chair, already turning the first pages of _Animal Dreams_ by Barbara Kingsolver. Zelda put the small bowl of popcorn on the table next to her and received a quick smile of thanks.

The gamers were already under the spell of colors and electronic music, but paused the game to fall on the bowls of popcorn like locusts. She smiled cheerfully and returned to sit across from Severus.

"Everyone's happy," she said. "Even Crookshanks, I think. He's teasing Rowena, sitting on top of the bookshelf and sneering down at her."

"If your work is done, will you come outside with me while the sun is shining?" he asked, tossing a last handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Of course," she replied. She went to the bedroom and put on her tall winter boots and ski jacket. He put his heavy winter cloak on over his Muggle clothes and they slipped out the door without arousing any comment.

"Do you want to go any place special?" she asked, breathing in the cold, fresh air and smiling.

"Not at all. I simply want to walk, and hoped you'd like to accompany me."

"Always," she said with a smile.

They blazed a trail through the knee-deep snow in companionable silence. The blue sky seemed endless, and the sun reflected off the snow. They walked steadily until they arrived at the forest pool where they'd gone swimming the past summer. Severus brushed the snow off the fallen log and they sat down, side by side.

"This is truly our place now," he said thoughtfully. He kissed her and wrapped his cloak around her shoulders, drawing her close.

"Severus," she murmured, looking hesitantly at him, "I'm sick of not remembering. I know there must be sad, scary things, but from the long faces I see on some of you, I'm starting to imagine horrors. I don't want to ruin the holiday, but after the holidays, will you help me remember?"

He frowned as he looked into her eyes and saw her unyielding determination. Reluctantly, he nodded.

"We shall do it, but you must let me decide how to keep you safe in the process," he said heavily.

She nodded. "I don't want to suffer unnecessarily," she replied. "But I can't stand the blank places and the fear of remembering. I need to just do it."

"All right."

"Don't worry," she begged. "It's silly to say it, because I know you'll worry. But I'll be fine as long as you're with me."

His arm tightened around her. "Shall we continue walking?"

They walked on as the shadows grew longer and found themselves at sunset, chilly and far away from the cabin.

"Come here," Severus said softly, holding out his arms to her.

She went to him and held on tight. They Apparated back to the cabin clearing and she paused.

"Let's enjoy the silence for a moment more before we go in."

Obligingly he hugged her, making his cloak swirl around them both. They stood holding each other and watched the sun slip gradually down below the horizon.

"Can you stand to come in and face your students again? I think tomorrow Lily and Elijah are taking them away to do young people things, so after tonight we won't see them constantly."

"Good," he muttered sullenly. "For your sake I shall tolerate them."

She smiled and took his hand as they entered the cabin.

&&&&&&&&&

After dinner the party grew quiet, with people separating and going about various activities.

"Professor Snape," said Harry in hushed tones. "I've been looking into things at Hogwarts and, if this is a good time, I'd like to tell you about it."

One black eyebrow rose curiously. There had been no major events since the Whomping Willow, but Severus doubted that the disturbances were over.

"Of course, Potter," he replied, glancing around to be sure they would not be interrupted. "What have you learned?"

"I don't believe it's Malfoy," Harry said bluntly. "He's been acting strange for a while, but someone's doing things to him. I dunno why he's not defending himself, though."

"Interesting," muttered Severus. "If you do not believe it, who have never been his, ah, friend…"

Harry snorted impatiently. "That was kid stuff. He made his choice, Professor, and saved Ginny's life that day. He wasn't going to kill Dumbledore either. He's still an irritating git, but someone's using that fact to set him up."

"Who would do that, and why?"

Harry's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "It's not a single person. I've been watching the Marauder's Map much more…" he broke off at the challenging gleam in Professor Snape's eye. "I know you don't like it, but it comes in handy."

"It is not the darkest of Dark magic, but it is far from innocent. Use it cautiously," said Severus softly.

"Yeah, I know," replied Harry slowly. "Sometimes I see things I'd rather not know, and knowing too much of other people's business is… ugly. But if I'm watching at the right time I might see who it is."

Severus nodded reluctantly. As a spy he had often learned things that he'd have preferred not to know about others. He was pleased that Potter was not enjoying what he learned.

"What have you seen?"

"Professor, no one walks anywhere alone any more. I don't know when it started, but students go in groups. I asked Hermione, and she says even Prefects patrol in groups of three and four." He frowned. "Most people seem honestly scared, but whoever's doing it, they aren't alone."

"Interesting," commented Severus. "What about Malfoy?"

Harry grimaced. "Yeah, well, he walks alone. I think no one wants anything to do with him, except Ginny. She wants to adopt him, like a bloody lapdog or something. But he'll have nothing to do with her any more."

Severus bit his tongue hard, to prevent his first mocking reaction from escaping. So Potter was jealous of his girlfriend's interest in Draco Malfoy! Still, Potter was under no obligation to assist him, yet here he sat.

"Have you tried speaking with Malfoy? It seemed that you were briefly able to tolerate each other better."

"He won't talk to me. He's acting bloody strange. He's not mad at me, and I'd know if he were. He avoids everyone."

Severus pondered this. He wondered if Michael could tell him anything of his meetings with Draco. "Thank you. I don't know what it means yet, but you have helped," he said slowly.

"I'm glad," replied Harry, looking tentatively at him. "It feels wrong, the way things are at Hogwarts and I hate it."

Their eyes met briefly, causing Severus to feel a surge of anxiety. He schooled his face to calmness.

"I will speak with Shacklebolt. Have you told Professor McGonagall about this?"

"Not yet. Should I do it right away? I can go in the morning," Harry offered.

"That seems unnecessary. There are only eight students spending the holidays at school. All different ages, from different Houses."

"Okay. I'll tell you if I find out anything else," Harry said. "I don't want what's left of my last year at Hogwarts ruined by this stuff," Harry said, rising.

With one last look at Severus he headed for the room he shared with Ron, leaving an irritated wizard behind.

"Sev, is everything okay?" asked Michael, sitting down across from him.

"Who is causing these incidents at Hogwarts?" he asked, scowling. "Potter believes several people are participating. What do you think?"

"You know I can't reveal what Draco tells me," said Michael. "But I there are many kids who are disturbed by this sudden change in the world they've known. It's too bad you don't have school counselors who discuss issues like this with students."

"That is the task of teachers and the Heads of Houses at Hogwarts," replied Severus.

"Is it being done? Or done effectively? This is more than breaking up a fight. Voldemort's downfall has had serious repercussions in every wizarding family, I'd say. I read the Prophet, Sev, and as someone who's concerned with mental health, I believe your society has problems."

Severus studied his friend's face. "I'd like to discuss this further with you," he said thoughtfully. "Perhaps while the young people are gone tomorrow."

"Of course," replied Michael.

"There is something else," continued Severus. "Zelda wants to do whatever is necessary to regain her memory as soon as possible. I hope you'll give me your opinions about how to do it."

Michael frowned. "It's going to be difficult, isn't it?"

"Very difficult."

"When you do it, I'll be here if you want me," he offered. "The kids shouldn't be here, but you'll probably need help."

"I shall need help," he muttered grimly. "I shall use the Memory Potion and Legilimency to stimulate her mind. If she remembers, it may be partial or it may all come at once."

"Hey, she'll be okay," said Michael. "You can play your helpless little wife game with her if you want to, but she's a tough woman."

"I know it. But… Michael, I have been alone so long. If I lost her…" he said, his voice falling, "I would lose everything."

Severus was actually showing his fears, thought Michael in surprise. He had wished the man would talk to him, but such intense terror and insecurity shocked him. In fact, Severus was a frightened, co-dependent man who now allowed himself to be connected to others, but through Zelda. Since it seemed he'd allowed no connections before, this could be called progress, but to be so bound only to one other person was a fearful thing.

"Don't worry too much. I'll be worried too and it'll be hard. But she'll be fine."

"I shall do more research," he said and rising, he strode to the small desk and sat down to make notes.

Michael smiled. The scholar would comfort himself by learning everything he could. Hopefully it would give him some peace of mind to make that precious list. After that, he and Kingsley would tease Severus to distract him. The guy was a freaking genius and a major pain in the ass, and it was starting to feel like Severus was his impossible younger brother. What a good thing he'd always longed for a family, he thought contentedly.


	19. Pieces of Emotional Baggage

Pieces of Emotional Baggage

Boxing Day offered Harry and Ron a whole new world. Harry had not had fun times with the Dursleys and Ron had never spent time in Muggle society. But on this day, the boys and Hermione left their wands safely behind at the cabin and piled into Zelda's old van.

'Mom, we'll call from Michael's this evening and see you tomorrow," Lily called as Elijah scraped the last ice from the windshield.

Seated in the middle seat, Harry squirmed irritably. He had never been without his wand, not as long as he'd had it. He glanced back at Ron, sprawling in the far back seat, and got a beaming smile in return.

"Music, women!" ordered Elijah as he climbed in. "Since you two get the front, you may serve our auditory needs. And since we can't get radio, you know what that means."

Lily grinned at Hermione. "Push that cassette in, would you? We won't have to listen to Bob Marley once we get a radio signal, but for now we'll give the boy his way."

Since her parents had a tape player in their car, Hermione knew what to do. But Elijah, unlike her parents, liked his music loud. Smooth reggae music filled the car.

"You okay, Harry?" asked Elijah softly, looking closely at him as they began driving on the narrow road out of Michael's land.

"Yeah," Harry replied slowly. "It's just weird for me. I'm not used to being normal, living like an ordinary person."

"Would you feel better with your wand? I keep forgetting you've been in a war. Feeling normal might be hard for you."

Harry nodded, feeling ashamed. "I would feel better," he said quietly.

"Lils, stop please. Harry forgot something."

When the car stopped, Harry got out. "I'll be right back," he said.

He Apparated back to the cabin and quietly slipped inside.

"Did you forget something?" asked Zelda cheerfully. She was still washing up after breakfast.

"Yeah. I'll be off again in a sec," he replied awkwardly, heading for his room.

He slammed his bedroom door as he ran out of it, and crashed into someone as he raced through the cabin, staggering back in shock.

"Is there an emergency, Potter?" asked Severus coldly, regaining his footing.

"I forgot something, Sir," he gasped, feeling guilty. "I'm going now."

"Find a more discreet place than your back pocket," advised Severus. "And don't look so bloody guilty. It doesn't matter if you bring your wand, as long as you don't perform magic."

"I should've been able to do it," he muttered.

"You cannot force yourself to feel secure," said Severus coolly. "Take the wand and enjoy your vulgar Muggle entertainment."

"Thanks, Professor," Harry said, feeling unaccountably better. It wasn't the words, he thought, or the tone of voice. More that he'd bothered to say something at all. "See you tomorrow."

Severus nodded and watched Potter run back out the door and Disapparated. He turned to Zelda, frowning.

"He returned for his wand."

"I wondered if he'd be able to do without it," she said. "He's been in danger for a long time, hasn't he? I wish he could see Michael professionally."

"Perhaps if Michael suggests it to him?"

"Let's ask him. Harry's seventeen, too young to be burdened by the past for his whole life."

"All right," he replied. "Now, my dear girl, I believe we're alone at last."

Zelda folded the dishtowel neatly and hung it up. She turned to him with a happy smile.

"Michael and Kingsley won't be back until dinner, and the kids won't be back until late tomorrow. What would you like to do? Your wish is my command."

His mocking smile told her that a nap was on the agenda, but then he surprised her.

"Last summer, I wonder if you remember that you made a very excellent stew. Show me how you make it, please, and we'll prepare dinner before moving on to other activities."

She looked blank, then chuckled. "I forgot at first, but I'd love to. We'll use a can of Michael's precious Guinness, and we have all the other ingredients, I think. Shall we bake bread too? When I make stew, I get into a baking mood."

They spent the next two hours cooking together companionably, with a feeling of quite unaccustomed leisure.

The stew was simmering on the stove and Zelda put two loaves of bread in to bake. She rose and said, "Not long until the bread's done. I'd love a cup of tea while we wait, how about you?"

When he nodded, she busied herself once more, putting water on to heat and gathering the tea accessories. Then she sat down across the table from him and smiled.

"Do you miss your cauldron and your Potions classes?" she asked lightly. "I wonder if that's why you had the urge to cook."

He considered her question seriously. "How odd that you'd ask that. I didn't even teach Potions last year. I taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. There was a curse on the position, which meant I would not have it for more than one year. In spite of the nightmare unfolding around me, I've always loved that subject."

"What do you love about it?" she asked curiously.

"Those who practice the Dark Arts are not limited by human decency or compassion. They manipulate spells, distorting magic to do evil, constantly pushing the limit. Opposing those Dark wizards is important, as well as endlessly challenging."

"You like to be on the edge, I see," she said. "Was it horrid to teach Potions?"

"Teaching Potions is a nightmare. Apathetic and inept students cause disasters, and few students care for the subject. I do not miss teaching Potions, and especially not to Neville Longbottom, but I miss brewing potions."

She smiled. "What do you like about it?"

"No one's ever asked before," he said. "I should say the precision of it, rather like cooking. Accurate potion brewing gives amazing results, although not everyone cares to bother. The theories are fascinating as well." He ducked his head briefly and added, "It is also… I find it to be quite lovely. I can tell by the look and the smell if it is right, you know. The look of a potion, the thickness and color, the differences are subtle and elegant. Theory and practice, I er, like it very much."

"Are you embarrassed to admit you love your science?" she asked kindly. "I've met Muggle scientists who have similar feelings toward their lab work."

She rose and made tea, then sat down again.

"Most wizards are more impressed with flashy wand-waving," he said scornfully. "Potion making requires patience and attention to detail."

"Most wizards are probably not as brilliant as you are," she said. "Or as wonderful."

"In my limited experience of viewing other men's marriages, I never realized that a wife would stroke my ego as you do," he said. "I'm unaccustomed to such appreciation."

"As soon as the bread's finished baking, I'll be happy to appreciate you some more," she offered.

He took another sip of tea. "This holiday with you is restoring my faith in Christmas."

"Mine too," she replied. "I've done my job for Lily and Elijah, probably not as well as I wish, but I tried hard. It was important and I was the only one who could do it, but… Sev, I was alone and closed down emotionally. I never knew I could be as happy as I am with you."

The timer on the stove rang, and Severus smirked as she took the bread from the oven.

"It smells splendid," he said. "You must be exhausted after your labors, my pet."

She sighed dramatically. "Shattered. I believe I must retire to bed, Professor."

"Shall I assist you?" he asked, his eyes gleaming.

"If you please," she murmured faintly.

She cast an eye once more around the kitchen to be sure everything was in order and then laughing, she leaned on Severus's strong arm and tottered absurdly off to bed with him.

&&&&&&&&&

The young people called on the phone early in the evening and fortunately Zelda and Severus were awake to take the call.

"Zelda? It's Harry. We're having the most incredible fun here, I wish you were with us," he said, his voice vibrant with excitement.

"That's great," she replied. "What did you do today?"

"We saw two movies. First was Scream 2, and it was ghastly. But Elijah laughed through most of it. You Muggles are a cold lot! Then we went to the Dollar Cineplex and saw The Full Monty."

Zelda laughed. "I saw that one. What did you think of it?"

"I was sitting between Lily and Hermione. Lucky it was dark, so they couldn't see me blushing," he confessed, chuckling. "We went to a huge shopping mall too. The girls went shopping, but Eli took Ron and me to a video arcade and a music store. Hey, just a minute!"

There were laughing voices in the background. While Zelda was waiting, she smiled at Severus.

"They're having fun," she said, putting her tongue out at him when he rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Zelda? I'm back. Michael and Kingsley will be back there in about twenty minutes, they said. We're staying here and we'll be back tomorrow night. We're going to see another movie called Titanic tomorrow and we're going to Pedro's for pizza tonight. They're making me hang up now. Ron says he'll faint if we don't eat soon."

"Have fun tonight and we'll see you tomorrow," she said, smiling affectionately. "Bye, Harry."

She hung up and turned back to Severus. "Michael and Kingsley will be here in twenty minutes. How clever you were to suggest cooking earlier. All we have to do now is heat the stew and decide if we want wine with dinner."

He began setting the table. "It is peaceful without them here, isn't it?"

"It is, but I miss them too. They won't be around much longer, you know. They're all on the verge of having their own lives. They're great kids."

He scowled and muttered, "In general, I find your loving heart endearing. But your affection for Potter is rather sick-making."

She turned away from the stove to glare reproachfully at him, but said nothing.

Severus realized with a thrill of utter disgust, that he was jealous of her feelings for the bloody brat. Worse yet, Zelda had known it before he had. He closed all expression off of his face and stared defiantly at her.

Her eyes grew wide and she said slowly, "It seems anything I say will only make it worse. Is there some face-saving gesture I can make that'll help?"

"Never having been in this situation before, I cannot say," he replied grimly, fighting his instant desire to turn and leave the room.

She covered the stew and turned the heat down.

"Michael and Kingsley will be here in a few minutes. Come sit down with me," she said, ruthlessly pulling him over to the couch.

He sat, rigid with embarrassment and furious with himself. He hated his emotions deeply at that moment.

"I've wondered how you can be so brilliant, you know. I suspect that you know as much of magic as fifty ordinary wizards and your power is something I should probably be terrified of," she commented.

She rubbed her hand lightly over the hand he was trying not to clench.

"We pay for such extreme specialization. I have reason to know that you're a passionate man, my husband, but you've ignored your heart, haven't you?"

Wordlessly he looked at her. His eyes were like obsidian, giving nothing away. This, he thought, was dreadful. How could he be jealous of Harry Potter? How despicable and humiliating.

"Feelings are primal, uncontrollable and deeply rooted in us. We can choose how we act on them, not what we feel, Sev," she said softly. "You hate not being perfect, so I'll shut up. You know and I know, and I hope you'll forgive me for knowing."

He closed his eyes, loathing his inadequacy. When he opened them she was heading for the stove. His first impulse was to go to her, but irritably, he wanted to understand himself. So he stayed there until Rowena's barking signaled the arrival of their friends.

"Zelda! What smells so fabulous?" asked Michael, going straight to the stove and lifting the lid on the large pot.

Kingsley kissed her cheek and whispered, "Miss me, Zelda?"

She chuckled. "Every minute. How did the house cleaning go today?"

"Another day or two and Michael says it'll be ready to put on the market. But our flat is full of his treasures now, so we'll have plenty to do when we go home."

"Idle hands are the devil's tools," she said with a mocking smile. "You two can behave yourselves for a change and engage in honest labor."

The Auror glanced into the other room, where Severus sat brooding.

"Hey, mate! Some of us have put in a day of honest labor. Are you ready for dinner?"

Severus forced his unproductive thoughts aside and rose. Sometimes, he thought, a spy's discipline was useful.

Michael was opening a bottle of red wine. "Did you two have a productive day? I feel unusually virtuous after all that work."

"We made dinner for you," replied Severus cynically. "Was there something more that you required?"

Zelda came to meet him, her eyes searching his anxiously. She put her arms around his waist and her head against his shoulder.

Warmth kindled in him and he murmured, "Zelda."

When she looked up, he rubbed his nose against hers and kissed her softly.

"I dislike acting the idiot," he whispered. "It seems Potter is the most frequent cause of my idiocy."

"Do I have to say it?" she whispered back, offering love for his Legilimency to read.

He kissed her again and managed a faint smile. "I do know," he murmured.

"Are we okay?" she asked, still worried.

"If you'll try not to despise me, I'll try not to be such a pathetic ass in the future."

Her lips quivered and she struggled not to cry. He was completely serious, she realized. "Don't insult my wonderful husband," she hissed. "Now come to dinner."

As they sat down, Michael filled their bowls with stew while Kingsley poured the wine.

"I see you baked bread, Zel. Just for King and me, of course," Michael said cheerfully.

"I live to please you two," she said, smirking.

"Good," he replied, smirking in return.

They talked a while about the logistics of magical moving and of selling one's house.

"It's harder than I thought it would be to finally move everything," he said. "On the bright side, we have plenty of room for the few little things I want to bring to London."

Kingsley snorted. "You've got enough to fill five flats, man. If I hadn't created wizard storage in the spare room, we'd have had to hire a barn for all of it."

Michael grinned endearingly and even Severus had to smile at him.

"Can I change the subject?" asked Zelda. "How did Harry seem to you when you saw him this evening?"

"Practically giddy," said Kingsley. "The kid's never had the chance to just be himself and have fun. They wallowed in Muggle activities. Movies! He seemed shocked by that Scream movie, so Lily decided they should see The Full Monty. They all loved that one."

"Lils seems taken with Harry. She likes them all, but I swear she wants to be that boy's mother," Michael mused. "If she's not careful, he'll end up totally infatuated with her and Ginny Weasley won't be pleased."

"She doesn't realize the effect she has on the boys, even when she's not trying to have an effect," agreed Kingsley. "She's a gorgeous girl."

"Back to Harry," murmured Zelda. "Did you know he came back for his wand? Michael, he's a prime candidate for your clinic. He's never felt safe and happy for more than a short time in his life and I think he's lost his bearings. Can he come to see you?"

"I can't kidnap him if he doesn't want to do it, but I'll try to talk with him over the next few days. "

"Thanks, babe," she said. "I'll encourage him if it'll help."

Severus found his grim mood easing as the evening went on. His nasty piece of insight still rankled, but he realized no matter how pathetic he was, Zelda was not disturbed one whit and would let him sort it out. Furthermore, her affection for Potter took nothing away from him. Zelda was his wife and chose him before any other. It soothed him to know at last he was loved first and best. He laid his hand gently on her knee under the table, and though she was talking to Michael, she laid her hand on his and squeezed firmly. It was as reassuring as a kiss, he thought.

While they all tidied up after the meal, Zelda asked, "When will Ginny be coming to stay? Arthur and Molly will be here for New Year's Eve, but Ginny will be along sooner, won't she?"

"A couple more days," replied Michael. "I felt a little bad about having her stay away, but her Auntie Muriel is visiting with them, so she needed to stay and do the family thing. Also, I told Molly about my plan for this place and that I wanted Lily and Eli to have some time alone with Harry, Hermione and Ron. Since they'll all be sharing this place long after I'm dead, I wanted them to become friends. Molly liked the idea."

"You also wanted to give Harry another surrogate family," said Zelda. "He desperately needs one, doesn't he? Not to mention, giving Lils and Eli some connection to the wizarding world. You're a clever one, aren't you?"

"Motives on motives on motives," he murmured dreamily. "I've got a million of 'em."

"I should say so," she replied.

"Hey, I have great news, too," he added. "We saw Jess today. Since I'm in town, we all made a date for The Blue Moon for tomorrow evening. You two are coming along."

Zelda looked pained. "All?" she asked.

"The kids too," he smirked.

"We'll all enjoy watching you sing," she said defiantly.

"Of course you will."

His innocent smile didn't fool her.

"I hope Hermione knows her Indigo Girls," said Zelda. "She sang before, so she and Jess can go for it. I've retired from Karaoke Night."

Severus barely remembered the time he saw Zelda sing with her young friend. He had been ill, severely battered and suffering from concussion when Zelda found him. Those early days had a fascinating, dreamlike quality.

"Well, no pressure," Michael murmured. "Anyway, King and I have worn ourselves out moving, so we'll be heading off to bed. You two lovebirds stay out of trouble. You can make breakfast in the morning too.

"You've forgotten that I don't cook," she replied.

"Of course we'll make breakfast," said Severus. He looked reprovingly at Zelda.

"Of course we will," she echoed with a sigh, although her eyes were twinkling.

Michael's eyes narrowed and he stared at her. "Waffles," he pronounced. "Vermont maple syrup, sausages and fresh squeezed orange juice. Nine o'clock."

"That's the problem with him," she told Severus. "Give him an inch and he's all over you."

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Michael, smirking.

She shook her head hopelessly. "You're too much, babe. I'm going to take advantage of the absence of young people and go soak in a relaxing bath. You guys can take care of Rowena for me, since I'll be awake at the crack of dawn milling the flour and tapping maple trees in Vermont."

She headed for the bedroom, chuckling.

"Good night," Severus said, following Zelda toward their room. "Stay out of trouble."

"Don't you want to hang out with us, Severus?" asked Michael. "You don't need to rush away."

"Tempting as that sounds, Zelda will need my assistance," he said smoothly.

"She probably managed before she met you," drawled Kingsley. "Care to tell us how she needs your help?"

"Use your repulsively fertile imaginations," suggested Severus. "Take care of Rowena and I shall see you at breakfast."

&&&&&&&&&

Severus entered their room to find Zelda slipping into the robe he'd given her for Christmas.

"How does it look?" she asked.

"Excellent, because you're wearing it. Shall I fill the bath for you?"

"You could fill the bath for both of us, if you'll join me," she offered.

"I was merely awaiting an invitation," he told her, reassured. He had worried that his earlier behavior might have offended her, but she was no less loving than before.

"Five minutes," he said when he returned to the bedroom.

"May I help with this?" she asked, reaching to unbutton his shirt.

He cupped his hands on her cheeks and kissed her as she worked away.

"Severus," she said softly, removing his shirt, "I have no intention of pestering you to talk, if you don't want to, but I'll always listen if you feel like talking. And don't ever think I'll love you less for any reason, okay?"

"I do not care to discuss my emotional baggage, as you call it," he said. "I love you, Zelda, and that's what matters between us. I hope you aren't offended."

She pressed her face against his bare neck and hugged him close. "Don't be ridiculous. Dear boy, I'm too old to think forcing confidences from you would do anything but hurt our relationship."

Her words and her caressing hands soothed him. "My clever girl," he whispered, kissing her some more.

"Our bath is ready," she said. "We don't have a thing to think of except us, for hours and hours. Come scrub my back for me. That's why I married you, you know."

"Is it?" he asked as they moved into the steamy, scented bathroom.

"One reason. I have a very long list, actually. Would you like me to tell you all of it, while I finish undressing you?"

As the last of his clothing was removed and her hands began exploring fresh territory, he murmured hoarsely, "Please tell me more. Then I'll tell you my reasons. My list is also quite long."

He slipped the robe off her shoulders and they climbed into the warm bath together. He knew he was a most fortunate wizard and he looked forward to a very pleasant night.


	20. Michael Designs a Family

Michael Designs a Family

Zelda dressed reluctantly the following evening.

"Michael knows quite well that I hate going to Karaoke night, but he says making an ass of myself publicly is good for me," she fumed.

Severus hastily wiped the smirk off his face. He would dislike it if she always fussed over her appearance, but on rare occasions he thought it was endearing, like watching her play at dress-up. The eye makeup enhanced her lovely eyes, and her blouse allowed enough cleavage to be visible that it made him smile appreciatively.

"You look lovely," he told her.

"I won't do it," she said. "The kids stopped by our house and picked up some Indigo Girls albums, so Hermione can sing with Jess. Lily wants to make a spectacle of herself too, so I don't have to."

"Of course you don't," he said soothingly, his eyes glinting. "I would sooner hex everyone in sight than expose myself in such a way."

She rose and hugged him. "That's the best reason I've heard yet for wanting to do magic."

"We'll leave early and Apparate back here, if you wish," he promised.

"So thoughtful of you to suggest it. When we get back, will you take shameless advantage of me?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

Appraisingly he ran a thin finger along the neckline of her blouse, caressing first one soft breast, then the other. He touched his lips to hers and mischievously brushed the magical hickey on her neck with a light kiss. Although it was several days old, he felt her quiver.

"I'll be delighted to take advantage of you, pet," he breathed, pressing her against his body.

"No fair," she gasped, wrapping her arms around him and clinging. "We have to leave in two minutes!"

"I believe I've just ensured a very short visit," he said, admiring the parted lips and eyes wide with desire. "You're very sexy, my Zelda."

He squeezed her, patted her bum fondly and opened the bedroom door.

"Shall we go?" he asked silkily.

Michael and Kingsley were waiting in the kitchen. They both noticed Severus's smug expression first, and then Zelda's flushed cheeks. They looked at each other, stifling wicked laughter.

"All ready?" asked Kingsley.

Severus held Zelda's coat for her, and discreetly ran a finger over one visibly firm nipple, making her breath catch as she hastily buttoned up.

"All ready," she said breathlessly.

Severus wore his Muggle black leather jacket, which had become a surprisingly natural thing to wear over his Muggle clothing. He felt rather relaxed, not like grim Professor Snape of Hogwarts. Having Zelda to play silly, sexy games with was showing him a different side of life.

"Where are we going first?" he asked.

"Apparate to my house," said Michael. "The kids are waiting there and we'll walk together."

Severus took Zelda in his arms, concentrated, and then they were standing in darkness, in Michael's back yard. Reluctantly he released her from his embrace and reluctantly she stepped back.

"You're cute when you do Side-Along Apparition with Zelda," commented Kingsley.

"Cute?" asked Severus dangerously, his eyes narrowing.

"I withdraw my statement," said the Auror with a smirk.

The kitchen door opened and a crowd of young faces appeared.

"Come in and warm up. We're almost ready," called Elijah.

The kitchen was warm and bright, but Zelda noticed much of what made the place Michael's was already gone. Lily was absent, but the rest of the crowd was there. She turned first to Harry, who welcomed her hug.

"Are you having fun playing Muggle?" she asked, looking into his eyes closely.

"It's great," he assured her. "Lily and Eli know the coolest things to do, and Ron's trying to figure out if he can get a CD player to work at Hogwarts somehow."

She turned to Ron. "Muggle music?"

"It's fantastic! There's a thousand times more cool music by Muggles. I wonder if Dean Thomas knows about Bob Marley. People at Hogwarts never talk about Muggle music and stuff, even if they're Muggleborn. Movies too! It's a bloody shame."

"Ron, I could have shown you all kinds of things about Muggle music and movies if you'd had the slightest interest," Hermione said sternly.

"I know, but I was a bit of an idiot," he told her with a disarming smile.

Zelda looked at Michael and laughed slightly.

"We've conspired to contaminate this pure young wizard," he said.

Lily entered the kitchen, shaking back her long, shining hair.

"Sorry I kept you waiting," she said airily. "I'm ready when you are."

Kingsley gallantly held her coat for her as Ron and Harry watched closely. He could almost see the boys taking mental notes, and laughed at the thought of two teenage Casanovas dazzling the girls at Hogwarts.

Elijah rolled his eyes. "God, Lils, do you think you're the Prom Queen or something?"

She grinned at her brother. "Gone is the dork bookworm of yesteryear, brother mine. I might as well have some fun, especially when I'm in the company of so many gorgeous men."

Zelda chuckled in amazement at her worldly daughter. "How you've grown, Lily," she murmured.

Hermione had watched too, and saw the response of her two best friends to Lily Larsson-Graff. In the past she'd been quite intimidated by mature, self-confident girls and in fact, found them despicable. But she liked Lily a lot, after getting to know her in the past days, and knew there was more to her than simply a boy-crazy femme fatale.

The entire group walked cheerfully to the Blue Moon. It was only two blocks walk in the clear winter night, with hard snow crunching under their feet. There was a great deal of eager conversation as they all talked about their adventures in Muggle land.

"And tomorrow the weather's supposed to be warmer and sunny, Harry," Elijah said. "Will you take me for a ride?"

"Sure," said Harry, grinning. He couldn't wait to share his joy in flying with his new friend.

The Blue Moon was dim and smoky, but not so crowded. Under Zelda's direction they pushed several small tables together to make a space large enough for all of them.

Michael was hailed by several people and said, "We'll be along in a minute. I have to introduce Kingsley to some of the guys."

A young woman with pale skin and red hair came up to Zelda and hugged her.

"I've missed seeing you around, Zel," said Jess in her soft voice. "Michael told me you're serious about a guy."

"I am," replied Zelda. "Jess, do you remember Severus?"

Knowing what Zelda had told him of Jess's abused early years Severus spoke softly as he shook her hand. Jess's shy smile told him that he had judged her correctly.

The lights dimmed and the night's entertainment was about to begin.

"Okay, which of you plans to make a fool of yourself," asked Zelda mockingly.

"You'll sing, won't you?" asked Jess.

"Sweetie, you remember Hermione, don't you? She's been studying her Indigo Girls for this very moment. Why don't you two do it?"

"I'd like to join you, if it's okay," said Lily, surprisingly shy.

"Good deal. Figure out what you'll sing and go sign up," said Zelda efficiently.

"Mum, I can't believe you do this," said Elijah. "Since when?"

"I did it once in a while because Michael nagged me to do it so Jess could perform," she said, blushing. "It's not something I want widely known."

"I bet your students would love to flood in here and see you sing," he told her.

She shuddered slightly.

"Never mind that, it's starting," she snapped, frowning at her son's mischievous smile.

"First off, we have Jess, Lily and Hermione singing _The Power of Two_, originally by the Indigo Girls," said the announcer.

The opening bars of music caused the small crowd to quiet a bit, and Severus watched with interest as the three young women sang. Jess generously sang harmony for the others, who had sweet, but not remarkable voices. He pondered how even inconsequential activities such as this showed a person's true nature. Kindness had been rare enough in his life that it intrigued him to see new manifestations of it. He realized his stepdaughter was subtly encouraging Miss Granger, who was still uncertain, and he felt an absurd feeling of pride.

The evening dragged on at times, as some truly vile performances occurred. Severus gazed meaningfully at Zelda, hoping they could escape.

"Now, Zelda, Jess and friends are going to sing, _Get Together_, said the man at the microphone.

All three young women immediately surrounded Zelda, looking hopeful.

"Please, Mom? Just one song?" pleaded Lily.

Severus resigned himself to waiting and watched with interest.

Zelda followed the others meekly and smiled at her companions as the music started and she began to sing first.

"Love is but a song we sing and fear's the way we die," she sang in her low, sweet voice.

The rest joined in after the first verse, and Severus chuckled as he saw her deftly step back and let the younger women carry the tune. As people at nearby tables began to sing along he rolled his eyes. However, most magical people he knew were equally as stupid and sentimental as this. He thought of Celestina Warbeck, that most vile of magical singers and shuddered.

The song ended, and Zelda paused to say a few words to the others before returning to Severus.

"Let's go," she said with a hunted look behind her. "I said they could stay as long as they want, but underage people have to stay with grownups."

Severus helped her with her coat and escorted her efficiently out of the little place, into the shadow of the building.

"I considered Apparating from inside, but I am capable of discretion," he murmured, putting his arms around her.

They were suddenly at the cabin, standing in the snow under dazzling stars.

"Much better," she said quietly.

Severus pointed his wand at the door and it opened to allow Rowena to dash outside. They greeted her and watched as she dashed clear across the clearing and back again.

"What a good dog," said Zelda with a fond smile. "And what a wonderful husband you are. Do you remember making certain promises before we left this evening?"

"Ah, I did say I would take advantage of you."

He propelled her gently toward the cabin. Once they were inside, he pointed his wand, creating an invisible dog door that would let Rowena enter when she was ready.

"Come with me," he murmured, leading her to their bedroom. He undid one more button on her blouse and found the result quite alluring. He then began kissing her while his hand wandered down toward her breasts.

"Mmm…" she moaned. Warmth flooded her body and she fumbled to remove his leather jacket.

"Don't be hasty, little one. I shall decide how we proceed."

A brief flash of irritation appeared in her blue eyes in response to his high-handedness, which roused his controlling spirit.

"You'll enjoy submitting," he whispered, his eyes gleaming.

He pressed his lips to her neck and actually sucked the tender flesh, stimulating the lingering euphoria in his love mark and sending heat coursing through her. He watched her expression change to languorous adoration and she threw her head back, offering the mark to him again.

"Take off your blouse for me first," he suggested, smirking as she did it.

He studied her, standing before him with her lush breasts aching to be released from her bra. A wicked smile appeared in his eyes.

"Keep going," he commanded, watching for signs of resistance.

She fumbled, managing to remove the bra, and her bare breasts were most enticing.

"Ah, how sexy you look," he murmured, his eyes gleaming.

Severus saw capitulation in her eyes and decided to go further. He put his mouth to the mark on her neck again, sucking and kissing. She moaned and pressed against him, and that pressure inspired him to greater lengths.

"Take off the rest," he suggested. "Slowly."

Mesmerized, she stripped for him and offered her neck to him again. She wriggled and pressed against his fully clothed body.

"Now, who will decide?" he asked mockingly, feeling his own need build.

"You will," she gasped as the heat between her thighs increased.

Severus lay down on the bed, still dressed for the outdoors, boots, jacket and all. He undid the front of his black jeans.

"Come here, darling," he growled, holding out a hand.

Zelda climbed on top of him, moaning with pleasure. She looked down at his triumphant smirk, seeing herself reflected in his eyes, a plump, naked woman eagerly pleasuring him, her delicious breasts tantalizing him like ripe fruit.

She leaned forward, her skin coming in contact with his cold jacket, even as he reached up and caught a nipple in his mouth. Her orgasm was nearly upon her and fiercely she pressed on. She felt his climax and it was enough to send her over the edge. He locked his leather-clad arms around her as she panted, still joined with him.

A small smile played about Severus's thin lips.

"I won," he offered, holding her tightly.

Her eyes were warm and sated. "Congratulations," she said. "You won. But I think I did too."

Reluctantly he released her and tucked the comforter over her. He then stood up and got undressed, tossing his clothes on to a nearby chair before getting into bed with her.

"Lucky for you I have this stupid hickey," she murmured.

"Would it have gone much differently without it?"

She thought briefly, snuggling against his chest.

"Maybe not," she admitted.

&&&&&&&&&

Severus rose early, leaving Zelda still cozily asleep. He made coffee, fed Rowena and Crookshanks, and went to sit by the fire with a mug of coffee to warm his hands. Nothing could be more healing than frequent, enthusiastic sex. He'd spent too many bitter years stifling the need of his own body for comfort and release and feeling miserably sour. Now… Zelda's generous lovemaking drew a reminiscent smile from him.

He pondered how his life had changed. Looking back over his past, it was so shockingly diverse that it was hard to grasp. Voldemort and Dumbledore, Bellatrix and Zelda, Lily Evans and James Potter. He considered Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. They'd seemed so different, but now they seemed to be two sides of the same coin. Two friends, Kingsley and Michael, opposites, he'd thought, turned out to be very similar and defiantly in love with each other. He had much to learn about people.

The past evil he'd committed would weigh on him as long as he lived. He wished to correct the damage, but nothing would be enough. He'd hoped one grand gesture could wipe out the evil in his past, but that was simplistic. Michael had said that choosing to live every day honorably was the greater challenge. He realized Michael and Dumbledore understood things that he didn't.

A door opened and a disheveled Harry Potter appeared, putting his glasses on.

"Morning, Professor," he said rather shyly.

"Potter," he replied, nodding.

"Is Zelda awake?"

"Not yet," said Severus. "But I believe the smell of breakfast will lure her out."

He headed for the kitchen and began to cook bacon. He was not surprised when Potter followed.

"I'll help," the boy offered. Without waiting for a response, he put bread into the toaster and began to set the table.

As delicious aromas began wafting through the cabin, Severus knowingly poured a cup of coffee. A minute later Zelda came out wearing the warm, thick bathrobe she'd gotten from her children and her new bunny slippers.

"I smell breakfast," she said, accepting the cup from her husband with a happy smile and putting her face up for a kiss.

"Hi, Harry. Did they make you get up on stage after I left?" she asked.

He grinned. "I headed for the bathroom when Michael tried to get me up there. I dunno what Hermione and Lily see in it. Karaoke's fun to watch, but you won't catch me up there."

She chuckled. "What's on your agenda for today?"

He glanced at the blue sky outside the window. "Elijah wants to fly and it's perfectly clear today. So we'll fly."

"Ginny's coming later, isn't she?"

"Yeah," he said shortly.

"Is it going to be weird for her, coming later? I hope she and my kids will get along," Zelda said anxiously.

"Zelda! Lily and Elijah are grown. You talk like they're twelve," said Harry.

"Occasionally I forget," she said, smiling ruefully. "But I hope she won't be hurt because she's joining us later. It was Michael's idea, you know. It seems that you, Hermione and Ron have officially joined the rest of us, adopted into Michael's wacky family."

"I think it's okay. Michael knows us better than he knows her." Harry smiled tentatively. "I can't believe we can come here whenever we want."

"Harry, it's yours, it's ours, in fact," she said. "It's such a typical Michael idea. Like summer camp, where we'll all play together and take care of the place. He always wanted a family, you know, so he just picked a bunch of us up and adopted us."

Severus realized that Zelda read Michael's motive quite accurately. It was odd, he thought, but not offensive to be included in Michael's surrogate family.

"Why don't you see if Ron's ready to wake up?" asked Zelda. "Since Ginny's coming, it'd be nice if someone gets up to see her."

Okay," he answered amiably. He looked forward to Ginny's arrival, but he was rather concerned about how she'd react to Lily and Elijah. He wasn't sure why, however. Maybe he'd ask Hermione about it.

Once Harry was off, Severus turned to Zelda.

"You look absurd in those slippers," he commented.

She chuckled. "They're a family tradition. Lily first gave me bunny slippers when she was seven. We got matching ones for years, and after she got too cool to wear them, they decided I should always have them."

"You're a wonderful mother," he said thoughtfully.

"I did my best," she said, shrugging. "It's all anyone can do, isn't it? But I can't take credit for the kids. They're each who they were born to be, and at times the best thing a parent can do is to get out of their way and let them decide what to do."

Bedroom doors began opening and people began appearing.

"Coffee," groaned Michael.

Zelda quickly filled a mug and handed it to him.

"Good morning, sunshine. Did you have fun last night?"

Severus handed a steaming mug to Kingsley, who nodded gratefully.

"I'd say we had fun," said Kingsley. He glanced around at the younger people. "Good to see you all made it back."

Ron and Harry looked knowingly at Elijah, who smirked at them.

"Guys, I think these old people wore themselves out last night. Let's finish cooking so we can eat soon. I'm starving."

So the three young men swarmed in and took over the kitchen with a great sound of clanging and laughter, while the adults retired to the fireplace.

Hermione came out of her room, but she was holding a book. After a brief greeting, she headed for the armchair that had become a favorite spot and began reading.

Zelda smiled benevolently on the girl. "I love to see someone with the right priorities," she murmured.

"Now we're only waiting for Miss Lily. I wonder if she'll sleep 'til noon," said Michael.

"She'll be here soon," said Kingsley softly. "She's curious to see if Harry's girlfriend is worthy of her new little brother."

Severus managed not to roll his eyes at this statement, but it was annoying that Zelda was not the only member of her family to be charmed by bloody Potter.

"Did she say that?" asked Zelda, amused. "I wonder if she's forgotten these three aren't actually her newfound little relatives, and they're scarily magical, to boot."

"That girl has twice the sense of all three put together," said Kingsley. "She's mad about them all. It's not a common thing for wizards to have close, non-magical friends, but it's good for all of them, I think."

Michael smiled benevolently around at all of them. "I'm enjoying this Christmas holiday. I hope all of you are too."

"I feel like a bloody kid again," replied Kingsley. "There's an immature quality about you on holiday, Mike. You're completely different when you're at St. Mungo's or busy shooting people with your pretty rifle. It's all part of your odd charm, isn't it?"

Michael grinned, refusing to be baited.

"Hey!" exclaimed Elijah. "I'm going to wake that lazy sister of mine and we're going to eat now. Harry's going to take me for a ride on his Firebolt after breakfast."

"It smells great, boy," said Michael. "Let's eat."

Severus gallantly helped his wife to her feet and escorted her to the table, pondering Michael's new family and his place in it. It was not, he decided, an unacceptable thing.


	21. New Year, New Responsibilities

New Year, New Responsibilities

As he returned to work at Hogwarts, Severus Snape reflected on the Christmas holiday that just ended. It must be considered the happiest time in his life.

Zelda's children, his stepchildren, had accepted him most generously, possibly because of Michael's efforts to bring them all together. At times this closeness with so many people disturbed him, but as the group had grown, it had been easier to find time to be alone. Also, he had found time enough to be with Zelda, something that soothed his jangled nerves.

Idly he wondered if his relationship with her was a healthy one. Perhaps it was not good to care more for her comfort and happiness than his own, and her great delight was in pleasing him. Defiantly, however, he knew he would not change a thing. For most of his life he had been despised and disliked by virtually all who knew him. Now there was Zelda, who spoiled and petted him shockingly, who adored him and had no wish to change him.

The staff meeting was scheduled for seven o'clock that Sunday evening, so Severus was preparing to Apparate with Zelda and Rowena to Hogwarts. They had not visited his quarters since they went to the cabin for Christmas, so Zelda planned to dust and tidy up while he was at the meeting. Then the following day they would each return to work, a fact that made him regret the end of their holiday.

"Are you ready?" asked Zelda, entering the room.

"Of course," he replied. "Is Rowena here?"

"In the living room. Everything's settled here and we'll be back in just a few hours."

It became easier to Side-Along Apparate with his wife and their dog every time he did it. His powers seemed to grow stronger as time passed, he mused.

He opened the gates of Hogwarts and ushered them in, then locked up securely. As they strode through the snowy afternoon, Rowena dashed around in the snowdrifts. He wondered how Potter was faring. Before they left the cabin, Potter had arranged to meet him before the staff meeting. It was painfully ironic that James Potter's son should assist him in this manner. But the boy had improved since the previous school year and was eager to resolve this situation.

"A penny for your thoughts," offered Zelda, smiling up at him.

The sincere affection in her blue eyes reminded him of another worrying situation and he studied her closely.

"Are you certain you wish to attempt to recover your memories this coming weekend?" he asked.

She nodded. "I can't go forward until I've sorted everything out. You don't deserve a wife who can't remember important things."

"I have precisely the wife I want," he said mildly. "But I shall help you, of course."

They entered the small door into the dungeon area. Zelda snapped a leash onto Rowena's collar and they walked through the empty corridor to Severus's rooms.

As they entered, the fire in the hearth blazed up temptingly. Severus pointed his wand at the lamps and the room was filled with warm light.

Zelda sighed happily as she handed her cloak to him.

"It's nice to be back," she said, releasing Rowena to trot around this other home.

He escorted her to the smaller sitting room and lit the lamps and the fire.

"I must meet with Potter now," he said. "I'll return after the staff meeting."

She kissed him, stroking the faint scar on his cheek in the familiar gesture that delighted him.

"Behave, Professor," she said lightly. "We'll be here when you get back."

Severus paused long enough to assume his staff robes and then headed for his office. It was comforting to be back at Hogwarts. Perhaps if Zelda remembered everything she might grow to consider this home, he mused.

"Hello, Professor," said Harry Potter, leaning against the wall next to the office door.

"Potter," said Severus, pointing his wand at the lock and opening the door.

He gestured to the hard wooden chair he kept for guests and Potter sat down, studying him cautiously.

"Everyone got back today and rumors are flying everywhere," began Harry. "People are still blaming Malfoy for everything, which is ridiculous. But when I said that to Seamus Finnegan, he got nasty."

"How nasty?" asked Severus, wondering how nasty the virtuous Gryffindors could be to each other.

Harry rolled his eyes. "He said the Sorting Hat made a mistake. If I could stick up for Malfoy I should've been put in Slytherin after all. He said it loud and in front of the entire House."

"A compliment, in fact," commented Severus dryly. "But one that seems out of character for Mr. Finnegan."

"Not really," replied Harry. "In fifth year he wouldn't speak to me for months because he thought I was a dangerous maniac. Sometimes he can be an idiot."

"Have you learned anything new?" asked Severus.

"I noticed on the train, that everyone in Slytherin is being shunned by the other students," said Harry. "I asked Ginny and she said it was like this before Christmas, but not this blatant. I dunno what it means."

Severus pondered an entire House of students being labeled scapegoats. It was an infuriatingly familiar situation, one that did not generally disturb students from other houses. But Potter had no air of satisfaction. Instead he seemed baffled and disturbed by this turn of events.

"Have you seen Malfoy?" asked Severus.

"He was here during the holidays. Ginny said we should've stayed here and kept him company," was the sullen reply. "But Michael left us twice to see him here and Malfoy doesn't want to hang 'round with us."

Severus remembered the sunny day when Potter had taken Elijah flying and they had played two-on-two Quidditch for a bit. Draco loved flying as much as Potter did, although he had no fondness for Muggles, so it would not have done. But his conscience twinged at the thought of this new, withdrawn Draco moping about the castle alone at Christmas.

"Potter, Michael told me he wishes you to see him professionally," said Severus abruptly. "Would you consider it?"

"Why? I'm not bonkers," said Harry, suddenly defiant.

The sight of a sullen, irritable Harry Potter made Severus flash nostalgically back to when this was the sum of their relationship. He forced a frown onto his face.

"Potter, your life was haunted by the Dark Lord. Can you truly say he does not haunt you now?" he said grimly. "Because I cannot say that for myself."

Such a confession from Severus Snape rocked Harry from his anger.

"Erm… I guess not," he whispered. "But I think it'll just take time."

"Zelda worries about you. She wants you to see Michael, at least once or twice," said Severus.

"I don't want people saying I'm mad," said Harry bluntly. "I've had that already. If I went off to St. Mungo's, everybody would know it. I'm not going to do anything to get my face in the bloody Daily Prophet again."

"What if Michael came to Hogwarts?"

Harry was silent for a long time. His nightmares had been less frequent when he was at the cabin, but he was never completely free of them. Michael was clever and strong. Harry realized that he would like to see him and hear if he had anything good to say. He shrugged.

"I'll speak to the Headmistress," said Severus softly. "I'll say nothing to Zelda, it is for you to tell her, but you know she'll be pleased."

Harry's eyes brightened. At school, Professor Snape never spoke of Zelda with him, so this felt like there was more than merely an obligatory talk between teacher and student.

"I know," he muttered, flushing. "I always feel like there's more I should be doing, and they all ask why I'm constantly looking over my shoulder. I still have nightmares too."

It was not acceptable to suggest to a schoolboy that he should acquire a wife to help keep the nightmares at bay, thought Severus. Anyway, a self-absorbed, teenage witch would undoubtedly be more trouble than she was worth.

"You're not required to help with this," he said slowly. "In fact, if it disturbs you, the Headmistress would not wish it."

"Professor, I'd be like this anyway, so I may as well help you. I'd like this stuff to stop so the rest of the school year can be better. I hate the way Hogwarts feels to me this year."

He watched the boy stare moodily down at the floor. An unexpected impulse of generosity attacked Severus.

"Potter, I must attend the staff meeting now. Zelda is alone in my quarters. Will you stay with her in my absence?"

The boy sat up straight and his green eyes brightened again.

"Sure," he said, striving to look casual.

He rose to his feet and prepared to leave, but glanced once more at Professor Snape's face. The guy was unreadable, as usual.

"Thanks, Professor. See you later," said Harry.

Severus nodded. He lingered a moment still rather surprised that the boy had agreed to see Michael, but relieved too. Then he extinguished the lamps and headed for the staff room.

&&&&&&&&&

The corridor outside the staff room was filled with cheerful teachers, all milling about and greeting each other after the holiday. Severus repressed a scowl. He had never had an easy time dealing with his fellow staff members, since many of them had distrusted and despised him. Reluctantly he headed for the door to the staff room.

"Hello, Severus. How lovely to see you," said Professor Sinistra, appearing out of nowhere.

"Er… Hello," he replied awkwardly, aware that in the past the reclusive witch had occasionally attracted him. She was the closest staff member in age to him, and quite a handsome woman, but why she'd approach him now, after ignoring him for years, was beyond his understanding.

"How was your holiday?" she asked, fixing her dark eyes on him with glowing sincerity. "I believe this was the first Christmas you haven't spent at Hogwarts since I've known you."

"It was fine," he replied, sternly repressing the urge to squirm.

"Good evening, Severus," said a misty voice.

Professor Trelawney drifted up to them and clutched Severus's arm as though for support.

"Ah, Severus," pronounced a firm voice from behind them. "Now that you're here I believe we can start the meeting. Please, people, I have arranged for refreshments for after the meeting. Let us attend to business first."

Minerva McGonagall had a twinkle in her eye as she detached Professor Trelawney from his arm. She held him back for a moment and allowed the others to file into the room.

"The Ministry is attempting to meddle here and I must ask a favor of you. Will you act as Deputy Headmaster for the rest of the academic year?"

"Why?" he hissed.

"There is no time to explain now. I need to formally announce it to the staff in this meeting. I give you my word I'll ask no more time of you than now and essentially you're doing the work of the Deputy Headmaster already."

"But…" he stared piercingly into her eyes and saw the seriousness of her request, accompanied by a hint of wicked mirth.

"Please, Severus," she said, meeting his gaze firmly.

"All right," he said, scowling. "But I expect a full explanation in lieu of your revolting little soirée after the meeting.

"Of course," she promised. "Rumors of this move have already begun to circulate among the staff, so I must go satisfy their curiosity."

He flung the door open with an irritable grimace and held it as she passed through. Then, wiping all expression from his face he followed her and with a slight shudder sat in the place that was hers when Dumbledore was Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Good evening," said Minerva graciously. "I trust we all had a pleasant holiday and are refreshed and ready to return to our duties."

She paused, looking from one expectant face to another, finally daring to look at her fuming new deputy. She stilled her twitching lips and continued.

"As some of you may be aware, I am finding the responsibility of functioning as Headmistress as well as teaching my N.E.W.T Transfiguration classes this year rather arduous, yet I committed to finishing the year with my students. I have asked Severus to take on some of my responsibilities for the rest of the school year. He has agreed to officially take on the position of Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts, subject to the approval of the Board of Governors."

Severus wondered if the Board might be considerate enough to reject him, but Minerva had obviously covered that possibility already. Once her announcement was completed, he allowed the rest of the very dreary meeting to drone on without paying the slightest attention. He supposed he should be honored that she had chosen him, but Minerva was almost as wily as Dumbledore had been, having learned from that master. He wondered what he was in for.

Finally the interminable thing was over and the majority of the staff made a rush for the refreshment table as though they were famine victims. He noticed Sinistra and Trelawney once more eyeing him speculatively, but most fortunately Professor Flitwick got to him first.

"Thank you for relieving me of that most irritating title," said the tiny wizard, smiling cheerfully.

"I shall be speaking with Minerva shortly and perhaps you'll keep the post," said Severus. "You're far more deserving of such a great honor, Filius."

"Severus, the only thing more dreadful to me would be to actually be Headmaster," he replied. "I am not cut out for this nonsense and too old to bother caring. I am a teacher."

"An excellent teacher," said Severus. He could not be irritated with this gentle wizard who had been his own teacher at one time. "Do you know what this is about?"

"Yes, and this is the best solution," said Professor Flitwick firmly.

"Thank you, Filius," said Minerva as she joined them. "If you'll excuse us, I'll explain the whole thing to Severus."

They left the staff room with many pairs of eyes fixed on them.

"Perhaps we should discuss this in your rooms, so Zelda can hear the whole story," Minerva murmured.

"All right," he replied.

They walked in silence back to his quarters. When they entered, Rowena trotted up to greet them.

"Where is Zelda?" he asked the dog.

She trotted back toward the smaller sitting room and they followed.

"Everything looks most inviting," said Minerva, amused at the difference Severus's marriage had made in his quarters.

"Zelda and Dobby must take credit," he replied coolly, refusing to be mollified.

Quiet voices were coming from the room as they approached and they entered to find his wife and Harry Potter sitting on the thick hearthrug by the fire. Zelda looked up and smiled when she saw them.

"Minerva, what a splendid surprise!" she said, climbing to her feet.

Severus snorted. Zelda's innocent pleasure clashed with his mood.

"I'll be going then," said Harry, nodding to his teachers.

"I'll see you soon, I hope," said Zelda. "Behave yourself, boy."

She gave him a quick hug and watched him leave with a faint, worried frown.

"To what do we owe the honor of a visit from the Headmistress of Hogwarts?" she asked politely, turning to Minerva.

"Perhaps we should have some refreshment," said Minerva. "This will take some explaining."

She pointed her wand at the table and a tea tray appeared, with sandwiches and small cakes. They all sat down and Minerva poured tea, amused by the expression of polite curiosity on Zelda's face.

"All right, Minerva," Severus snapped irritably. "I agreed to do it, but I want the complete explanation now."

She rubbed her temples briefly. "I must thank you, first of all, for agreeing to do it. The Ministry has been watching Hogwarts since the school year began. Rufus Scrimgeour came personally to suggest we need a full-time Deputy Headmaster for the duration of the school year. He presented me with a short list of their preferred candidates, none of whom were acceptable."

"Kingsley said earlier that the Ministry was nosing around," said Severus, frowning.

"I sent him on his way, of course. After consulting with the Board of Governors, they agreed it would be best if our Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts had an academic background and was familiar with the workings of the school."

Zelda listened in silence, watching her husband's rigid posture as he heard this explanation. He was very unhappy, she could tell, but she was unsure what was upsetting him so she refrained from interrupting. She sipped her tea without tasting it.

"Are they aware I am married?" he asked.

"I didn't feel it was my place to tell them," replied Minerva. "Your marital status does not affect your professional competence or ability to serve as my deputy."

"My marriage to a Muggle will certainly make me much less politically acceptable," he replied, reaching out to take Zelda's hand under the table.

"Since you have not planned to tell anyone before the end of the school year, I do not see a problem," she replied mildly.

"Deputy Headmaster…" said Zelda slowly, as she began to understand his worry. She closed her mouth firmly and squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"I know it would not be your choice, but it is only for the rest of the school year," said Minerva.

"I cannot be here full time," he said with a grim sense of resignation.

She studied the couple closely and she believed Severus was holding Zelda's hand under the table. Obviously he had no ambitions that were satisfied by this appointment, she thought complacently. It was precisely what she had thought of him.

"Perhaps it is best if you are not living here until you're prepared to announce your marriage," she said lightly. "I believe both Professors Sinistra and Trelawney seem far more interested in you now."

"What the bloody hell do they mean by it?" asked Severus nastily. "I do not wish to hex them, but they were extremely irritating before the staff meeting."

"It is your fatal charm, my young friend," smirked Minerva.

Zelda's expression at hearing this was a delight to behold. Her blue eyes narrowed in an expression reminiscent of Severus at his most icy, thought the older woman, hoping for some outburst. But Zelda managed to contain her obvious irritation, although there was a faint suggestion of grinding teeth.

"Stupid women," muttered Severus, holding tighter to Zelda's hand as he felt her try to pull away from him.

"As you say," said Minerva, quite amused. "Do not venture into dark corridors without a chaperone. I suggest your friend Professor Davis, or perhaps Filius."

"I believe you outrank them now, so threaten to fire them if they harass you," said Zelda grimly.

"That will be no use until it is too late, if one decides to use a Love Potion," said Minerva, undaunted as Severus blanched and scowled at her. "Perhaps you must carry a flask and drink nothing unless you are certain it is safe."

"You're full of good advice," said Zelda coolly. "Why don't we change the subject? Harry just informed me that if Michael will come to Hogwarts, he'll meet with him."

"That is excellent news," said Minerva. "Perhaps I shall see if Michael can come to Hogwarts one or two afternoons a week and see both of our students. Severus, please let me know if there are any others who might benefit from seeing him. I'll speak to the Heads at our next meeting and see if they know any possible candidates."

He nodded, appearing to give her his full attention, but really concentrating on his wife's hand, which was still struggling in his grasp.

Rowena slipped under the table and began nosing at their joined hands, wagging her tail briskly.

Zelda smiled reluctantly and stopped trying to pull away from Severus. In response he squeezed her hand and then released it.

"Will you be available tomorrow at one o'clock to go over my new responsibilities with me?" he asked.

"Of course. And I meant what I said about your time, Severus. I appreciate your willingness to help me and I do not wish to complicate your life further," said Minerva, adding, "Zelda, I apologize for teasing you both. It will work out."

She rose from the table, preparing to leave, and both of them accompanied her to the door.

"I hope to see you again soon, Zelda, and Severus, I'll see you tomorrow," she said, closing the door behind her as she left them.

No sooner had the door closed than Severus put his arms around Zelda and hissed, "So you would pull away from me when I need you? Perhaps I must remind you who is in charge."

Her lip curling slightly, Zelda replied, "It sounds like you've got women crawling all over you. Magical ones too."

"Can you be jealous, my girl?" he asked in disbelief. "I thought you trusted me."

Her lips suddenly trembled. "I thought I did too. It's… Rob slept with anyone that offered and told me I was a jealous idiot when I asked him where he was sometimes. It's not you, Sev. I should be over it, but I'm being stupid. You're not Rob."

Her shamefaced confession touched him, making his irritation at the whole situation give way to a feeling of inevitability. He tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes.

"I had no idea this would turn out to be such a dreadful day," he told her. "Pawed by idiot women and made Deputy Headmaster… I cannot imagine things getting much worse. Let's tidy up and go home before anything else happens."

His kiss sought reassurance from her even as he tried to comfort her. Realizing this, she managed to smile faintly.

"Let's go," she said, caressing his cheek. "I'll see if I can find a flask for you to carry."


	22. Zelda Remembers

Zelda Remembers

"I'll go to Hogwarts tomorrow afternoon to see the boys, and then King will bring me to the cabin," said Michael. "Since it's only Thursday now, we'll have a couple of days together. Does that work for you?"

"Of course," said Severus. "Zelda doesn't think you'll even be needed. We're going today, as soon as she's home this afternoon."

"Take care of her," said Michael, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly.

Severus nodded, frowning at the ridiculous comment.

"We shall see you tomorrow," he said, exiting in a swirl of his billowing cloak.

The new Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts left St. Mungo's and went quickly around the corner, entering an alley. He glanced around to be sure he was alone and then Disapparated.

&&&&&&&&&

"Everything is at the cabin already, including Rowena. Don't fret, my girl," Severus said softly, a few hours later.

He had changed into his Muggle clothing and waited while Zelda dithered around rather nervously. He wondered if she was truly ready to regain all her memories, but when he suggested it, she came close to snapping at him. Her behavior was most worrying, but she was adamant.

"Let's go, then," she said. "It seems silly to take a day off from work tomorrow, but I have everything organized at school."

"Come along. You said you'll trust me in this," he said mildly.

He put his arms around her and they were instantly standing in the afternoon sun outside the cabin.

Rowena greeted them as though she'd been alone for hours instead of twenty minutes, so while Severus hung up the coats Zelda soothed the excited dog.

"Good girl," she murmured, burying her face in Rowena's thick neck fur.

Severus had gone to light the fires and he returned to say, "We need not do this today. We have so many other things to deal with, perhaps we should wait."

"I need to know," she said firmly. "Let's get it over with. Where's the potion?"

"In a moment, he said. "When you've taken the potion, I'll examine you with Legilimency. I shall offer you more memories, such as I know, and you must take them and evaluate them slowly."

She shivered slightly. "I think I'll change clothes first."

He met her gaze gently. "An excellent idea."

Their bedroom was warm when she entered it. She searched around for a nightgown, but all she could find was the thick white robe her children had given her for Christmas. She flung off her clothes and wrapped herself in it. She slipped her feet into her bunny slippers and returned to Severus.

Severus had fed Rowena. He brought the vial of potion and a tiny glass with some liquid in it.

"Shall we go to the bedroom? I do not wish Rowena to interrupt us if she is disturbed."

He closed the door quietly and turned to find her sitting cross-legged on the bed.

He poured the requisite eight drops into the glass and handed it to her. He watched her drink it, then took the glass and set it on the bedside table. Expertly he watched for early signs of the potion taking effect. He dragged the comforter over her, tucking it around her shoulders.

Zelda saw his worry and wanted to reassure him, but she felt the potion moving through her and her mind became rather fuzzy.

"Zelda," said Severus. "Look at me."

He saw the memories she had already reclaimed, the grey areas and the false memories created by the Ministry officials begin to swirl and merge. There was a flash and he saw Firenze, the centaur standing in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts, speaking to Zelda. He saw her jolt of emotion and realized she had not remembered Firenze yet. She gasped and he feared she was going too fast.

"Zelda," he said. "Do you remember this day?"

He offered what he had seen of Potter's seventeenth birthday. She had met Neville Longbottom that day and it had been an emotional day.

She focused on his memory closely for long minutes and then said softly, "Harry's birthday. July thirty-first."

She withdrew from his memories and began trying to manage her own confused images as he watched. Eventually he saw her rub her forehead irritably.

"Rest a moment," he said, putting his arms around her.

She shook her head irritably. "You looked terrible last summer, so tired and thin. I missed you so much it hurts even now. If you weren't here with me, I'd go mad remembering it."

She closed her eyes and pressed against his neck. He felt a tear against his skin and wanted to tell her it was enough, but he knew she would not stop so soon.

So it went for the next hour. When her mind leaped too quickly to that final day at Hogwarts he would recall her to earlier memories. They were still painful, but he hoped that giving her the chronology would help her to sort it. There were brief breaks while she tried to order her mind and there were times when she wept. Finally the dose of potion wore off.

&&&&&&&&&

"Perhaps you should rest this evening," suggested Severus, watching Zelda pick at her supper.

"I'm on the edge of remembering everything," she said, looking haggard but determined. "It's going to take a long time to cement it all in place, so I need to finish remembering as fast as I can. Please let me go on, Sev?"

He feared it was a mistake, but knew in her position, he too would press on as hard as he could. Watching her toy with her food disturbed him, but he knew they would continue.

"Get ready for bed and I'll join you," he told her.

Obediently she went, while he cared for the dog and turned out the lights.

"Snape, do not go so quickly," said a warning voice from the wall.

"Phineas. I do not see how this is your business," replied Severus coldly.

"Your wife is not looking well," said the portrait wizard. "She is a mere Muggle and may break under the pressure."

"Thank you for your advice," he said coolly. "Give my regards to Headmistress McGonagall. Good evening."

He swept into the bedroom and said, "Are you still determined to go ahead?"

She nodded.

"Very well," he said, pouring another dose of potion and handing it to her. He was irritated by Phineas and wanted a reprieve from this. He was not in the best state to deal with something so delicate, but he now wanted to prove the late headmaster wrong. He sat down on the bed and gazed watchfully into Zelda's eyes.

He no longer remembered the events unfolding in her mind. He had been away from her so much that it was all new and confusing to him. He realized she had become more deeply involved in his world than he had known.

"Slowly," he said urgently.

She looked at him, but the effect of the potion was making her head spin and she couldn't see him clearly.

"Severus? I can't see you," she said, hovering on the edge of panic. She groped for him and he swept her into his arms, where her body relaxed briefly.

"Firenze," she said confusedly, trying to understand, but then she was swept into the deepest memories and began to struggle and pant.

"Zelda!" snapped Severus, feeling her terror.

He held her out at arm's length and stared piercingly into her eyes, searching for the familiar contact.

"GINNY! Where are you?" she wailed frantically. "No! Noooo!"

He saw her in the Forbidden Forest, confused glimpses of faces flashing through her mind; Draco Malfoy, Narcissa-looking thin and desperate and then Firenze, pacing by her side, suddenly falling. He saw a distant but horrifying glimpse of the Dark Lord's white face entering the grounds of Hogwarts. That memory jolted him… Voldemort was dead! He screamed, "NOOOOO!"

Zelda heard him and forced herself to look at him, but it was a mistake. Her potion-weakened brain could not withstand his agonizing memories and she fell into his waking nightmare, losing all awareness of herself.

&&&&&&&&&

Zelda regained awareness gradually. She couldn't focus because of a fuzzy feeling, but she was with Severus and he was sobbing and groaning in his worst nightmare since the summer.

"Severus?" she gasped, trying to understand what was happening.

His black eyes were sightless and his expression fierce. He ripped open her robe and single-mindedly possessed her body. His mouth found hers and he kissed her so fiercely that she couldn't speak. His blind desperation reached her and she wrapped her arms around him, trying to offer what comfort she could as he plunged inside her.

Regaining consciousness, Severus found himself joined sexually with a woman, having just experienced a splendid climax. She was holding him close, caressing his back in precisely the place that it ached. It was not a dream, he realized dizzily. The release flooded his body with bliss and he smirked, not knowing how it had happened, but it had been good. He allowed himself to drift back to sleep.

"Zelda!" he said, jerking blearily awake twenty minutes later.

"Sev," she groaned weakly, drifting in and out of her own unhappy dreams. Finally she said, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he said firmly as he realized what they had attempted. "Zelda, are you all right?"

Tears appeared in her eyes and she said, "Yes. I think I remember everything. But, Sev, what happened to you?"

"I believe I… I went back, a flashback, Michael would call it," he said, appalled by what had happened.

"I don't think you've had a worse nightmare since the first days I knew you," she said, finally managing to focus on his eyes.

He gazed into her eyes and saw lingering confusion, pain and sorrow, but she was able to see him again. His relief was palpable.

"I did not know you saw him," said Severus. "If I'd known you were so close to him…" he broke off, feeling ill.

She hugged him and kissed his nose.

"No more potion," he said, looking worn and old. "Zelda, one of us must be sane and in control, and I was wrong when I thought it would be me. I lost control of my mind. I could have hurt you."

"No!" she moaned. "We won't let it happen again. I don't need the damned potion any more. We're okay."

He groaned, his head throbbing. It was ridiculous, he'd been with her all the time, but when he blacked out he'd taken her with no idea who she was or where he was and had not cared. He felt like he'd had sex with a stranger and was filled with guilt.

"I feel terribly sick and tired. Let's get some sleep," she said, attempting to sound brisk and competent.

He felt as lost, she looked so fragile, and his heart went out to her. He held out his arms and she slipped against him and laid her cheek against his chest.

"I love you, Sev. We're all right, aren't we?" she asked, feeling his heart beating against her face.

"While we're together, we'll be all right," he said wearily. "I love you, Mrs. Snape."

&&&&&&&&&

Severus awoke to find the morning sun shining through the window and Zelda holding a tray with breakfast on it.

"Hello, husband," she said cheerfully, setting down the tray.

He studied her carefully, frowning at the dark circles under her swollen eyes.

"Come back to bed and share with me," he said. "I should be taking care of you."

She handed him a mug of coffee and then picked one up and sipped from it.

"Satisfied?" she asked.

"Thank you, my girl," he replied, drinking deeply. "It is excellent coffee."

She smiled faintly and her eyes were clearer as she studied his eyes.

"We need to know we're both all right. It was terrifying, wasn't it?"

"Zelda, did I hurt you last night?" he asked urgently, setting his coffee mug down hastily. "I didn't know you… I didn't know myself when it happened. Did I…" he forced the words out, "I didn't rape you, did I?"

"Oh, poor Severus. Is that what you thought? Goddess, of course you didn't rape me," she said, setting down her coffee mug and looking earnestly into his eyes.

He exhaled slowly, seeing the truth and feeling perhaps he was not unforgivably vicious.

"Please eat something and I will too," she said in a meek voice. "I was wrong and you were right. I need this long weekend to recover from this, and now you do too."

He took his plate meekly, still sickened by remembering his complete loss of control. He forced himself to eat, matching her bite for bite as he saw that she was not actually hungry either. Finally he set both plates aside.

"Sweetheart, come here," he said, holding out his arms.

She came to him and cuddled close. Against all expectation they both fell deep into sleep.

&&&&&&&&&

Brisk knocking startled Zelda in the late afternoon.

"Hey, are you alive in there?" called Michael.

Zelda stirred and realized that she'd slept the day away. She kissed Severus's gaunt cheek and sat up shakily.

"We're here," she said. "I'll be out in two minutes. Is there something to eat?"

Michael was relieved to hear her voice and chuckled, saying, "You got it, greedy wench. Two minutes!"

"Severus, darling boy," she murmured, pushing the black hair back from his forehead and kissing it.

Severus could not manage wake up. He felt warm and relaxed, so he curled on his side and buried his face in the pillow.

Zelda smiled tenderly at this. Rarely had she seen him so deeply vulnerable, sleeping heavily like a small child. She kissed his cheek and tucked the comforter around his thin shoulders. Then she reached for her robe, slipped into her slippers and left the bedroom.

"Zel, what happened?" asked Michael, horrified at her appearance. "Are you all right? Where's Severus?"

He came to meet her and hugged her tight, then looked piercingly into her bleary eyes.

"I think I remember everything, but I need time," she said.

"Come sit down and eat," he said. "Is Severus okay?"

"He's deep asleep. I was an idiot, Michael. I wanted to go on when I should have listened to him and taken a break. My emotions affected him and he said he had a flashback. He was really upset," she said, her voice fading away at the sight of his frown.

"God, Zel, you're a stubborn brat," he said. "You're both stubborn idiots."

He brought her a bowl of stew and some crackers, watching critically as she began to eat.

"Where's Kingsley?" she asked belatedly, realizing that he could not have come there without a wizard's assistance.

"He'll be back in a few hours. But Zel, if you look this bad, and you look really terrible, how bad is Severus? How can you two possibly recover and function like normal by Sunday?"

"I think I should let him tell you how bad it was," she said. "For me it was like recovering a lot of terrifying bad memories all at once and it was horrid. But my memory triggered his flashback and we were using Legilimency, so I kind of fell into his memories and lost it. I don't know how long. But when I came to, he… Severus wasn't there with me, in his mind. I was still too out of it to understand. We ate breakfast this morning and both fell fast asleep until now."

"Please wake him up again, babe," Michael said gently. "I'll bet you were both in shock afterward, so he needs to eat again. Knowing your control-freak husband, this must've hit him hard."

She nodded sorrowfully and returned to the bedroom to find that Severus was stirring restlessly, possibly in the grip of another nightmare.

"Severus," she said firmly. "Wake up, Sev."

At the sound of her voice he stopped moving, but didn't open his eyes, so she sat down on the bed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Darling boy, please wake up," she said gently.

Abruptly he shot up to a sitting position, staring cautiously around the room.

"Zelda!" he said, relief flooding him.

He swept her into his arms and held her until his racing pulse slowed.

"You're all right," he said, searching her eyes.

The lines on his face were harsh and his eyes were filled with grief that he could not immediately repress.

"I'm fine and Michael's here. He wants to see that you're all right and he says that we're both stubborn idiots." She stroked his cheek. "Put some clothes on too. I don't want him getting any ideas about trading Kingsley in for a sexier model."

She handed him his clothes and watched as he dressed. It was an odd thing to feel comforted by her watching him, but he was indeed comforted by it.

"Much more discreet," she said, hiding her shock at his sunken eyes and haunted expression.

Rowena romped up to them as they left the bedroom, wagging her tail.

"Sweetie, we've neglected you," said Zelda guiltily, stroking the soft head.

Severus was reluctant to meet Michael's knowing gaze, but Zelda ruthlessly pulled him to the table, where Michael put food down in front of him. He slowly picked up his spoon.

"Eat some more, brat," he said to Zelda. "I swear you two need a keeper."

Michael fed Rowena and washed up the breakfast dishes that he collected from their bedroom, leaving them to eat in peace as he bustled around.

Zelda looked guiltily at Severus, who looked as wretchedly ill as he had when he was forced to deal with Voldemort. He still had no appetite, she realized, seeing him force spoonfuls of stew into his mouth with icy determination. Tears filled her eyes, she realized it was her fault he was having such a horrible time. She had her memory back, but she'd never dreamed that he'd pay the price for her selfish impatience.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

His guilt boiled into sudden, spiraling rage and he lunged to his feet and threw his stew at the wall. The bowl lay on the floor, amazingly unbroken, but stew dripped down the wall like blood.

"You've nothing to be sorry for!" he hissed, his eyes filled with loathing.

Michael was there instantly. He grabbed Severus's leather jacket and thrust it at him.

"Put this on, we're going for a walk," he ordered, wondering nervously if he could actually deal with an out of control wizard.

Severus looked down at his wife's agonized blue eyes and knew he needed to be away. Scowling, he shoved his arms into the sleeves and banged out the door.

Michael paused and blew a kiss to Zelda, who sat at the table alone with grief radiating from her rigid body.

"It'll be okay, babe. I promise," he said firmly. "Stay with Rowena and take care of yourself. Maybe take a shower. But don't worry about Severus. We'll be back and he'll feel better."

The door closed behind him and Zelda looked at Rowena, placidly licking stew from the floor and the wall. She wondered where her happy marriage to Severus had gone and what she should do next. Crushed and forlorn, she put her head down on the table and cried her eyes out.


	23. Michael Saves the Day

Michael Saves the Day

Michael strode through the twilight, snow crunching under his feet. He estimated that Severus was almost fifty meters ahead of him, moving swiftly. Eventually he would catch up, but Severus needed to walk off some rage first. There was plenty of time. He had wondered when Severus would be forced to deal with some of the anger he carried in him. The man had voluntarily played the most dangerous game of all for many years, and had been forced to kill his only, dying friend. At the end of it he had been imprisoned and put on trial. A fine thank you from his bloody wizarding society.

He wondered whether Severus had his wand with him. He doubted that the wizard had been focused enough to take it, but he didn't relish the thought of being hexed.

It didn't surprise him that Severus managed to keep such amazing control of himself while the war was on. But now, when the pressure was off, it was inevitable that such a passionate man would eventually react to the pain and anger inside.

He strode on, increasing his speed as the twilight deepened, watching Severus's rhythmic strides in front of him. Finally, as they were approaching the far boundary of the property, he saw Severus stop. He maintained a steady pace and eventually caught up.

"Thank you, Michael," said the wizard stiffly.

"Any time, buddy," he replied calmly. "Here, let's go this way."

They turned and followed the fence line, walking in companionable silence. After twenty minutes with no sound but the snow crunching under foot, Severus spoke.

"Is Zelda all right?" he asked softly.

"She's fine. She's tougher than you'll know until you've been married longer than this."

"Will she forgive me? I loathe myself more than ever after such a tantrum. And last night…" he said, feeling ill.

"Stop, Severus," ordered Michael. "Look at me."

Severus reluctantly obeyed him.

"Was marrying her a mistake or do you love her?"

Anger boiled up in Severus at such an insulting question, but he controlled it.

"Of course I love her," he snarled.

"If you love her like I think you do, she'll forgive you anything," said Michael flatly. "Especially since you're obviously in a lot of pain, man. What happened?"

"She wanted to go too fast," explained Severus. A sudden, ugly insight sprang into his mind and honestly he forced himself to admit, "I also wanted her to push on, though I knew it was risky."

"What happened then?" asked Michael.

"Memories came too fast. There was too much I didn't know. I was surprised by some of it and couldn't keep up, and then I saw…"

"What?"

"I had no idea she actually saw the Dark Lord. I saw him in her memory and I was appalled that she was so close… I've seen what would have happened if they'd caught her. I lost control, my own memories seemed to implode and we were using Legilimency. We fell into each other's memory and experienced both at once."

"God, Severus. I'm surprised you're still standing," said Michael, trying to imagine it. "Kingsley and I almost never use it with each other. It's too intense."

"I lost my recent memories. My mind was in the past, before she found me and I didn't know Zelda, I didn't know where I was, and then…"

"What happened?"

"The next thing I knew I was having sex. I had no idea who I was with and… I didn't care. Later I woke up and I was with Zelda, but feared I'd raped her."

His voice was so low that Michael strained to hear that last shamed confession.

"I asked her, but she said… I didn't actually force her."

"Keep walking, so we don't freeze here," directed Michael, giving a gentle push.

Severus was beginning to grow calmer. Not happy, he believed joy must be gone from him, but no longer angry. Walking helped, as it always helped in the past.

"What should I do?" he asked, scowling. "I cannot undo it. I hurt her, Michael."

"Severus, come here," said Michael, enveloping the wizard in a bear hug.

Severus tensed, filled with emotions he feared to identify, but eventually he relaxed into his friend's embrace. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes, trying to find a balance.

"Come home, if you're ready. She's worried and she wants you to come back to her," said Michael, slowly releasing him. "Or if you're not ready, we'll walk some more. It's up to you."

"I must walk more," said Severus, his heart feeling lighter. When Michael said it, of course he knew Zelda wanted him to come home, but he required more time to compose himself. He would be weak no longer, since she was so vulnerable.

The trail widened and the men were able to walk side by side. They did so in silence.

"Thank you, Michael," Severus said. He forced the next words out. "When you come to Hogwarts, will you give me an appointment?"

Michael grinned. "Thanks for not forcing me to ask you," he said. "Of course."

"I cannot go on this way, I may hurt Zelda."

"Your fit of temper wasn't as bad as mine in the bad old days. Go home to cuddle your wife. You still love each other so much it's nauseating to watch. That hasn't changed."

Reassured, Severus walked faster, wanting to know Zelda was all right. It was not only his weakness they had to consider. She had undergone severe mental trauma in the past twenty-four hours and now she had regained the essential memories. She had much more work to do and his outburst had distressed her.

Michael breathed a sigh of relief. Kingsley thought Severus Snape was one of the most powerful wizards in Britain. From his own experience, this was a passionate and angry man who hated to lose control. But he was also very honest, who wouldn't allow himself to fail.

The lights of the cabin came into view. As they drew closer they could see Zelda moving around the kitchen.

Severus grasped Michael's arm impulsively and suddenly they were at the cabin door. He flung open the door and strode in, going straight to her.

"Forgive me, my girl," he said tentatively.

Her eyes lit up with joy and she put her arms around his neck.

"You're okay," she whispered, studying him intently. "Darling boy, there's nothing to forgive."

With his arms around her, he forgot that he never expected to feel happy again and smiled faintly.

"Something smells good," said Michael loudly, savoring the aroma of garlic and basil marinara sauce.

Zelda turned briefly and said, "I just put garlic bread into the oven. You can cook spaghetti while Severus takes a nice, warm bath."

"I'd like a nice, warm bath too. Why can't you make supper?" he asked mockingly.

"Don't be an ass," she said, leading Severus to the door of their room.

The bath was full and the air was filled with steam. The warmth began thawing the slight chill that lingered from his winter walk through the snow.

"Come here," he murmured, removing her robe.

"It's your bath," she said, feigning confusion.

His lips twitched and he said, "Don't be an ass. Get into my bath at once."

He began removing his clothes while she slowly entered the water. No sooner had he joined her than she slipped into his arms and kissed him quickly.

"Turn around and let me scrub your back," she said briskly.

He complied, cautiously studying her for signs of unhappiness. But he saw the same loving wife she had been before this dreadful day.

"Don't fret, Sev," she said wryly. "I feel like a jerk, pushing on beyond common sense and starting this whole disaster. I've learned from this experience and I won't be so selfish again."

"How dare you try to assume the blame for this?" he asked in mock outrage. "I wanted you to regain your memory as much as you did."

She sighed. "Ah, you're too wonderful. Let me finish so you can eat something."

"I am hungry," he said, pleased to realize it.

"Wonderful," she said, and ducking her head under, she came up spitting water at him.

"Come here," he said, reaching for the shampoo.

He washed her hair, chuckling when she ducked under again to rinse.

She ran her eyes fondly over his dripping wet body for a moment before handing him a towel.

"Later, my vixen," he said firmly.

He handed her the pretty silk robe he gave her for Christmas, watched her slip it on and pick up her hairbrush.

He dressed completely, since Michael and possibly Kingsley were present. When he turned to Zelda, he found her ready to go to dinner. Her eyes were bright and when he held his hand out to her, she took it and they went out to dinner.

"You two look better," Michael commented, putting food on the table and beginning to serve them.

"Sit down and eat. You don't have to feed us," Zelda told him.

"Right after I get some bread," he replied. "How did you make it all so fast?"

"Maybe it's magic," she replied abstractedly.

It was a quiet meal. Severus was more ravenous than he had been in a very long time, and the sight of him eating made Zelda's appetite return. Michael was relieved. He would ask Zelda about her memory in the morning, but it was enough that they looked better.

"I'll wait for Kingsley, but I want you two to get a good night's sleep. And no talking," he said in his most professional voice.

Zelda rolled her eyes, but she looked quizzically at Severus.

"He _is _a Healer," said Severus sternly.

She kissed Michael and petted Rowena, then followed Severus reluctantly, wondering if this would be awkward. They really needed to talk about what happened, she thought.

Her husband had other plans. He had seen Zelda's hesitation and agreed with Michael that this was no time for lengthy discussion. As soon as she had closed the door he picked up his wand and sealed it.

"Come here," he said hoarsely, hoping this was the right thing to do. Believing that it was. "It's all right, Zelda. We'll talk later."

"I hope so," she said, looking worried and oddly shy.

He undressed himself deliberately and stood before her naked, something he could only rarely bring himself to do.

"Come to bed," he said intently. "Don't be afraid."

A rush of love overcame her and she placed her palms on his bare chest and slowly began to caress him. She kissed his chest gently and stepped back, unfastening her robe. It dropped to the floor and she pressed against him, smiling timidly.

"I don't want to hurt you any more," she said.

His disbelieving smirk caused her to laugh as he pulled her down into bed and tenderly took possession of her.

"My little one," he murmured, kissing her. "Ah, I adore you, Zelda."

Their lovemaking was fierce and tender all at once, filled with awareness of each other. Afterward they slept in each other's arms, safe at last.

&&&&&&&&&

"Zelda," murmured Severus. "Wake up, my girl."

She stirred and burrowed deep under the covers, pressing her face against his chest. Her breath tickled slightly, a delightful sensation, he thought. Her warmth reminded him suddenly of blacking out and using her during that shared nightmare. He knew he hadn't forced her… Zelda had held him and responded, he remembered dimly. But she could have been any female. He shuddered, recalling bitter times when he'd gladly have used any woman and despised himself later. Although he had been truly wretched then, still he'd been full of pride. He would have a woman who loved him or nothing. His arms tightened around his wife; he had love at last.

It was time to try again. Instead of speaking, he moved under the covers and began kissing her body in a delightfully random way. When a faint giggle escaped her, he smiled.

"Are you awake?" he asked.

He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked firmly.

"Mmmm… I'm awake," she said, threading her fingers into his lank, black hair and pulling firmly. "Don't stop, though."

Obediently her turned his attention to her other breast. How he adored the taste and feel of her, he thought, enchanted by knowing that she loved this too. Dreamily his mouth found a rhythm and he let go of everything except his comfort in being with her.

Zelda stroked his hair and held him close, delighting in the moment. In a leisurely way her hands moved over his body as she reassured herself that nothing had changed between them. She felt the moment when his need for her grew urgent and smiled.

Their eyes met as they came together. Severus needed, more than before, to know it was reality. Zelda gazed intently into his black eyes and opened her mind slightly, offering her feelings.

"Zelda," he murmured, "Zelda, my sweetheart."

"This is right," she said softly. "When I'm with you, everything's perfect."

They needed no words as they made love in the faint light of the dawn. Serious issues lay ahead, but all else waited as they began to heal.

&&&&&&&&&

Breakfast was over and Michael directed them to the couch by the fire.

"It's time to talk about your memories and answer your questions," he told Zelda. "Prepare to reorganize your brain."

"Okay," she said. "I haven't really dared to think of it, but it all makes horrible sense."

Severus put his arm firmly around her shoulder. She wriggled a bit closer, an undignified gesture that charmed him.

"Do you remember when you were Obliviated?" he asked.

She shivered. "I couldn't remember Firenze at all. When he was killed that day and when he went down, I went down hard. That's where I met Professor Tonks, she ran up to Firenze. I didn't see who killed Firenze, but then that crazy old guy, Alastor Moody, came. He pointed his wand and said something, and that was all…"

She put a hand on Severus's leg, needing to feel close to him.

"Do you remember how you got to Hogwarts that day?" asked Severus.

"Ginny. She thought she could help Harry and we argued." She paused and thought for a moment, then snorted. "She brought me there on purpose, because she was pissed off at me. But she told me then that it was my fault I ended up there because I grabbed her."

Severus scowled, completely disgusted that the girl's bloody selfishness nearly got his Zelda killed, but Michael replied patiently.

"Listen, I've spoken with Ginny about what happened and she learned a sorry lesson that day. She's been wanting to talk with you about it, Zel, but there was no point because you couldn't remember."

"I had no idea how well I knew her until now," said Zelda thoughtfully. "She was sorry and terrified once we were there and when we saw, um… Voldemort come through the gates where we'd just been, well, we just ran like mad."

Michael saw Severus's hands clench briefly into fists, but the wizard made a visible effort and relaxed them. The guy's self-control was impressive, he had to admit, but there was incredible anger there, undoubtedly covering deep fear. When Kingsley sat down with them, they made significant strides in helping Zelda reorganize her memories, but at times she cried. It was a difficult, exhausting effort.

"That's enough for now," Michael said decisively. "Why don't you and Severus take a walk in the sunshine before lunch?"

So they found themselves tromping along the path taken by Severus the previous day, this time with Rowena. The dog danced around them with her tail wagging, occasionally dashing off to investigate something interesting. The sun was brilliant and felt almost warm on their faces.

"Yesterday I believed I'd ruined things between us with my madness and my bloody temper," he told her, taking her hand as they entered the trees.

"Me too," she said, glad to have it out in the open at last. "When you came back last night, I could breathe again."

"I meant to tell you something yesterday, something I thought would please you," he said with an ironic gleam in his eye.

She stopped and looked intently at him.

"Yesterday was my birthday. I'm now thirty-eight," he said, a hint of a smirk playing about his thin mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me before, idiot?"

She kissed her provoking husband, who pulled her into his cloak and held her there.

"Idiot?" he asked dangerously. "It was an act of self-defense. I believed you would attempt to have a party, or some such act of impudence."

She struggled to still her twitching mouth, but finally burst out laughing. "Idiot! Lunatic! So you didn't tell me and your birthday was the most horrible day since we've known each other! I should have a party every day until your next birthday, and make you eat supper wearing a funny party hat!"

A vision of Dumbledore wearing a tall hat with a vulture on it drifted into his mind. He sighed and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I apologize," he said. "But I thought it would please you that I'm now essentially the same age as you. By the way, when is your birthday?"

"June twenty-ninth, but that's not the point," she replied. She removed her mitten and put her warm hand inside his shirt to rub his back. "You're not the same age as me, you're a mere child, Sev, and I should take you over my knee and spank you for not telling me it was your birthday."

His eyes narrowed speculatively and one cynical eyebrow rose. "Oh?" he murmured wickedly.

"Never mind. I take it back," she said, chuckling. "I wish you'd told me, though. It's totally ridiculous that we don't know the most basic things about each other."

"Are you able to walk and rub my back at the same time? I don't wish to tell Michael that we disobeyed him, but I like this."

She gave his back a final pat and withdrew her hand. She put her mitten back on and stepped out of his sheltering cloak.

"Let's go. Will you be able to go to Hogwarts tomorrow as usual?"

"Of course," he said, a frown descending on his face. "As the new Deputy Headmaster, it is my duty to attend all staff meetings."

"Poor Sev. You should learn how to say no," she said. "But since you can't, Rowena and I will come along to amuse you."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" he asked. "I want you with me, but not if it's too soon for you."

"I'll be okay," she said firmly. "Besides, I need to talk to Ginny and I'd like to see Molly. We have a lot to catch up on, finally."

"You're going to be social, aren't you?"

"I have to! But I'll try to spare you as much as I can," she offered. "You can stroll around Hogwarts and give detentions to students, if I'm not ready to leave when you are."

"How thoughtful you are, my love," he said, cynically amused. "There's nothing I enjoy more than causing students to suffer. That's my extremely well-deserved reputation."

"I'll bet you expect them to study and pay attention in class too, you beast."

"Ask Potter and Weasley," he suggested coolly.

She took his arm and steered them onto a trail that lead back to the cabin.

"It's a gorgeous day, isn't it? I'm starting to become ravenous," she said, walking a bit faster. She turned to him as they walked on, studying his lined face thoughtfully.

"I should submit three hundred questions to you in writing, so I can learn all the things a person should know about the person she's married to."

"How thorough of you," he replied. "Shall I design a similar questionnaire?"

"What's your favorite color?" she asked.

He stared at her cryptically for a moment before replying, "Blue."

"That's a surprise," she said, running her eyes over his black clothes in amusement.

"The precise cerulean blue of your eyes," he said softly.

She hugged him impulsively. "Written answers wouldn't thrill me like hearing you say that. I suppose we can deal with things as they come up."

"Now that I know when your birthday is, perhaps we should plan to make that a good day," he said. "Zelda, I'm going to meet with Michael. When he comes to Hogwarts to see Malfoy and Potter, I'll also see him. I must not black out again as I did."

"I'm glad," she said simply. "Now that my memories of last summer are back, I know how hard your life's been. You're amazing, and I hope you can heal from some of it."

She was resolute, but so vulnerable, he thought with a pang of fear. He wouldn't say he was doing it for her, but it was the truth. If he lost control again and involuntarily did magic, the consequences could be dire.

"Come along, wife, I'm growing hungry. I believe lunch must be ready."

He took her into his arms and Apparated back to the cabin. Even without a war and without a full time teaching position, life was proving to be full of endless problems, he thought. But now he knew goodness would balance it all.


	24. Zelda Catches Up on Things

Zelda Catches Up on Things

Zelda went to answer the door to Severus's quarters feeling rather nervous.

"Hi Ginny," she said softly.

Ginny Weasley had waited months for this moment. She wanted to cry, but she stuck out her chin and said, "Hi, Zelda. D'you remember everything?"

Zelda nodded. "Come in," she said in a low voice.

Rowena trotted up and nosed Ginny's hand eagerly, making a brief distraction as Zelda led her into the smaller sitting room.

"Has Professor Snape left?"

"He's an important person now, so he couldn't be late for the staff meeting," said Zelda, gesturing toward the couch.

"Oh," she replied, sitting reluctantly and looking down into her lap.

Zelda sat down next to her. "Ginny, I didn't know until now that we know each other as well as we do. Thanks for being so careful while my memory was shut down."

Ginny looked up grimly.

"Zelda, I'm so sorry! I've wanted to say that ever since that day," she blurted out. "I made a mess of things and it's my fault Firenze died. You could've been killed too."

"Have you thought about why?" asked Zelda. "I'm relieved that we both managed to survive and I want to hear what happened to you after we got separated, but I'm most curious about why you did it."

She gazed mildly into the girl's brown eyes and waited.

"I was jealous," said Ginny, with a sullen frown. "You, a Muggle, knew more than I did about what Harry was doing, and he trusted you. He… Harry likes you a lot. He broke up with me at the end of the school year. I know why he needed to, but it made me mad. So I thought I'd scare you."

"It worked," replied Zelda. "Seeing Voldemort come through the gates and knowing we were trapped was awful. Reliving that terror was just horrible. Did you really think you could take care of yourself if you ran into him?"

She nodded. "Until I saw them. It wasn't just Voldemort, it was Bellatrix Lestrange. She killed Sirius Black. She killed lots of people. She killed Firenze, but then Michael killed her. He shot her."

"There was someone else with them too. Who was it?"

Ginny shuddered. "It was Fenrir Greyback. He was a werewolf, the one who attacked my brother Bill and mangled his face."

Zelda looked confused, but suddenly her eyes were filled with comprehension. "I forgot at first, but I met him at Harry's birthday party, and his fiancée too. Did they get married?"

Ginny rolled her eyes a bit. "Fleur's now officially a Weasley."

"Don't you like her? I only talked with her for a few minutes, but I liked her a lot. She really loves your brother and she seemed to have an awesome, no-nonsense attitude."

"She's just so disgustingly beautiful, and so French! But she's not as bad as I used to think. Bill's happy, so even Mum doesn't hate her now."

Zelda laughed. "That's impressive. The hardest thing for a mother is to bite your tongue when your oldest son gets engaged. Your other brothers will probably find it's easier for them."

"Well, Mum thinks she's being bloody careful not to let me know, but I can see in her eyes that she's all ready to marry me off to Harry the minute I finish school. She wants him in the family for real."

Zelda sighed. "I hate to ask, and I'll be happy to mind my own business, but what do _you_ want?"

Ginny echoed Zelda's sigh. "I've always loved Harry. At first I think I loved the idea of him, but he's a wonderful boy. I was so happy last spring, for a little while."

"But?"

"I thought once Voldemort was gone Harry'd be happy and we'd have fun this year. But he's distant and he's moody. He thinks too much about Hogwarts and the weird way people are acting. We still spend time together and I still love him, but it doesn't feel easy or right."

"It's not easy being Harry Potter, is it?" asked Zelda sadly.

"It's terrible. So many people want to use him, or use his famous name. He's been all over the news and sometimes people have said awful things about him."

"Ignore me if I'm out of line, Ginny, but give him some time and be his friend. He needs people he can count on and I imagine he'd never want to hurt you. He has a lot to sort out, and it sound to me like everybody wants a piece of him." She paused and then added, "In your world, do people get married so young?"

The girl nodded. "Often, yes. My parents got married when they were really young. They eloped, in fact. So I think Mum believes it would be fine if I married Harry right out of school."

"I got married and had kids when I was young, and I was miserable and got divorced. So I'm not a fan of marrying young. What do you think?"

"Maybe if Harry wanted to, and wasn't so messed up. But I'm _not_ having a huge family," she said solemnly.

"Good for you," said Zelda, chuckling. "I salute the amazing job your mother did raising all of you, but I wouldn't want to do it. Seven kids would've killed me!"

"Especially if they were all boys," said the jaded sister.

Zelda was fascinated by Ginny's openness and secretly hoped the girl would change her mind about the delights of getting married at eighteen, but she didn't want to push too far.

"Well, enough meddling from me. If you need a listener, I'm always here. Now, why don't you tell me what's been happening since I was Obliviated?"

&&&&&&&&&

The Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts was extremely frustrated. He sat politely, trying to look attentive while Minerva McGonagall tried to convince the staff that they should learn to evaluate their students for signs of stress, depression or Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Simply getting them to understand the concept had taken over an hour, and some were resistant to the idea of Muggle psychology applying to wizards.

"But most of our students had nothing to do with the recent war," said Professor Sinistra for the third time in an hour. "I cannot imagine they're even aware of what occurred. And they are wizards and witches, Minerva. Those messy Muggle insanities you speak of can have no relation to _our_ kind."

"Some of them come from families that followed… Voldemort," countered Professor Flitwick valiantly. "They may have family members who are in Azkaban. And they may have heard the most dreadful talk while they were at home."

"Some kids lost family members or friends to Voldemort," said Tonks. "You can't tell me they weren't aware of the war."

"But it is not the responsibility of Hogwarts to usurp the work of parents," protested Professor Sprout. "It has never been done. It is not our job!"

Hagrid said slowly, "Hogwarts is a boardin' school, yeh know. Th' kids don' see their families much. Maybe we gotta pay better attention ter what's goin' on."

"Hagrid is right. Perhaps it should be our job," said Severus harshly. "Magical ability carries a burden of responsibility. It is important that we guide our students, whether or not their families have taught them appropriately."

This was the first time he had expressed his opinion so forcefully, and the staff all fell silent. Glancing around the table, he noticed Sibyll Trelawney goggling at him intently. He wondered if she was about to begin ranting some delusional prediction, but when she noticed him, she looked down into her lap and flushed.

"This is pointless," snapped Professor Vector, her wizened face frowning. "Nothing has happened in the past week. Everything's _fine_ again. These incidents are over."

"Perhaps I shall ask Healer Fletcher to attend our next meeting and answer any questions you may have," Professor McGonagall told them sternly. "In the meantime, I expect all of you to watch the students. Their welfare must be our primary concern."

There were no further questions, so the usual list of events and requests for volunteers to organize them was discussed. Severus had a headache that threatened to render him unconscious, so he remained silent for the duration, only offering brief answers when called upon by Minerva. Finally the meeting was adjourned.

Sibyll Trelawney stood up and drifted toward him, but Professor Davis got there first.

"You made a good point about placing a greater emphasis on guiding and supporting our students," he said quietly. "I'd like to hear more of your thoughts, Severus."

"Have you met Michael Fletcher yet?" asked Severus. "Perhaps one day when he is here, we can all sit down and discuss these ideas. At the moment, however, I have my usual post-staff meeting headache and must leave."

"It was revoltingly long," replied the Potions teacher kindly. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Severus left the staff room, breathing a sigh of relief. It was only until the end of the school year, he told himself. Perhaps he could discover some career that didn't involve staff meetings. Ahead of him on the stairs he realized he was not alone and impulsively he called out softly.

"Nymphadora!"

The young witch stopped, turning around to smile up at him.

"Severus, I thought you'd be back there for the next three hours debating with them," she said brightly.

"The only thing I wanted to do was hex the lot, which would be unprofessional and inappropriate," he replied austerely. "Where are you going?"

"I'm craving a bit of fresh air after all that nattering," she replied. "Why?"

"If you're available for a short time, I am to ask you to return to my quarters," he said. Lowering his voice further, he added, "Zelda's memories have returned and she'd like to see you."

A delighted grin grew on her face and her dark eyes sparkled.

"Finally I get to really meet the mystery woman!" she whispered mockingly, following as he gestured toward a short corridor. "Severus, can I tell her tales of your cruelty back when I was your student?"

"Tell her anything you wish," he said. "However, her presence here is known only to a few people, so please do not let it get about among the staff and students."

He opened the door and ushered her inside, where the soothing feel of home washed over him, draining away some of his tension.

Tonks's eyes widened as she entered the spacious room.

"Merlin, Severus, how posh!"

Rowena trotted toward them and sniffed intently at the young witch's robes.

"You have _a dog_?" she asked, grinning delightedly.

"The dog belongs to Zelda," he replied coldly, but the effect was spoiled when he was forced to calm Rowena's delighted greeting.

"Bloody hell, as Ron says. You're full of surprises."

Zelda appeared in the doorway of the smaller sitting room. When she saw their pink-haired visitor, a slow smile appeared as she came forward.

"Professor Tonks! I thought I heard voices. I hope you can stay and talk for a while. I've got my memory back, more or less."

"I'd love to," said Tonks. "And just call me Tonks."

Zelda paused and looked intently at her beloved. His face was rather drawn and he rubbed irritably at his temples.

"Severus, I was hoping to speak with our guest alone for a bit. Girl talk, you know. Why don't you join us in half an hour?"

A hint of a smile lit his eyes and he nodded.

I'll return shortly," he said to Tonks.

He watched the witch follow Zelda into the smaller sitting room. Then he headed for the bedroom and reached for the small plastic bottle containing the Muggle headache remedy. He took out three small orange pills and swallowed them without water. Then he removed his robes and flung himself down on the bed. Closing his eyes was heaven, he thought.

Meanwhile, Zelda had ushered her guest into the room where she and Severus spent most of their time, and they settled on the couch by the vast fireplace.

"This is gorgeous," said Tonks enthusiastically. "If I'd known the Head of Slytherin got such fabulous, comfy digs, I'd have scooped this place from Severus!"

"It didn't look like this until quite recently," said Zelda with a chuckle. "Do you need to strengthen yourself after the meeting? It seems to have run much longer than usual."

"I'd love a bit of something."

"Dobby!" called Zelda. She jumped slightly when the house elf appeared before them with a slight pop. Then she smiled.

"Dobby, would you mind bringing Professor Tonks and me a bite to eat?" she asked.

"It is Dobby's pleasure," replied the elf, grinning cheerfully. "But where is Professor Snape?"

"Resting, I believe. He'll join us presently."

"Very well, Mrs. Professor Snape," he said cheerfully. "Dobby will be right back."

Tonks turned to goggle at the woman sitting next to her, reeling with shock and delight.

"Mrs. Professor Snape? You and Severus are _married? Severus Snape is married?"_

"I'll have to speak with Dobby about that ridiculous, overblown title," replied Zelda abstractedly. "And, yes, of course we're married. But he's afraid it's not safe for me to be at Hogwarts, especially the way things are now, so only a few people know."

"Bloody wow! Congratulations, I guess," said Tonks, a grin spreading across her face. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Zelda fixed her eye on the younger woman coldly.

"Quite sure," she replied icily, and then laughed merrily.

"I'm disgustingly, outrageously, nauseatingly happy. I'm also getting tired of people thinking I'm crazy. You seem like a forthright person, so tell me why it's unbelievable."

Dobby reappeared carrying a laden tray with tea, sandwiches and a variety of sweets, which drew them to the table like a magnet.

"Outstanding, Dobby," said Zelda with enthusiasm. "You're the best."

Dobby beamed at the women and then disappeared.

"Goddess, what a good thing Muggles can't know about house elves," said Zelda. "I feel such liberal guilt, having him do things around here. I know exactly how Hermione feels, wanting to foment the revolution."

Tonks laughed as she helped herself to a generous plateful of delicious tidbits.

"I'd say you have enough on your hands being Mrs. Professor Snape," she said. "This explains why he's different. He's still a grouchy git, but he's not so touchy. And he seemed a bit smug when we saw you in the Three Broomsticks."

"I feel extremely smug these days," murmured Zelda, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Grab your food and let's go sit by the fire."

While Zelda was filling her plate, Tonks studied this Muggle woman who was married to her former teacher. The new Mrs. Snape wore perfectly correct witch's robes, black silk in a vintage style, with what seemed to be Muggle motorcycle boots. She had curly blonde hair and was a bit overweight, and the quick humor in her eyes made Tonks warm to her.

"Where'd you get the clothes?" asked Tonks. "I know enough of Muggles to know you wouldn't have those robes hanging in your wardrobe."

"When I had to play dress-up last summer, Molly took me to a huge place in Diagon Alley. Everything I own is previously owned."

"Fantastic! I love that second hand robe shop! Most people I know are too snobbish to go, unless they're dead broke, but I only shop there," said Tonks. "I love the black silk. Where'd you get the boots?"

"The boots were already mine," said Zelda. "I'd never have worn 'em with a skirt before this. But I think they pass, don't they? They're really comfortable."

"Hey, would you like to go shopping together sometime?" asked Tonks. "There aren't a lot of female Aurors and they're mostly much older than me and not fun. They have _standards_, you see. I'd probably have lots more fun with Kingsley, but he keeps to himself outside of work hours."

Zelda knew perfectly well why that was, but she wasn't about to out Kingsley to his young co-worker.

"I'd love to, if we can find time. I'm teaching full time at my school, and you're teaching full time here. How do you like teaching?"

Tonks rolled her eyes. "I still feel like a kid myself when I'm at Hogwarts, so it's odd to have students treat me like some grim old antique. Minerva's helped me a lot. She's impressive as hell, isn't she?"

A sound from the doorway made them both look up. Severus stood there, still looking rather pale but alert.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Zelda as she studied him closely. "You need refreshment, poor man. Come sit down."

She detoured to kiss his cheek and smile mischievously into his eyes, before going to the table and collecting a small feast onto a plate for him.

Severus sat down in the armchair and glanced cautiously toward Tonks, who was grinning.

"Well, Nymphadora?" he asked, flushing slightly.

"I never imagined you as a married man, Severus," she said, smirking. "We used to take bets in the dorm, whether or not you were a mutant vampire who never slept."

Zelda set down his tea on the small table and sat down again by Tonks.

"Your name is Nymphadora?" she asked curiously. "How, erm, fascinating."

"Call me Tonks," was the defiant reply.

"But Severus can call you Nymphadora?"

"Payback for years of impudence when she was a student in Slytherin," said Severus with a mocking smile. "It's odd for a young woman with such a magnificent name, but she dislikes it."

"My mum was insane when she named me," said Tonks nastily. "And a thoughtful bloke wouldn't call me by it."

"Wait! You were in Slytherin? But everyone says those kids are all evil," said Zelda cynically.

Tonks burst out in joyous laughter. "Zelda, the fact that you've married the evil genius of Slytherin should tell you how real that is."

"Actually, she wanted to be in Gryffindor and whinged for seven straight years," sneered Severus. "She was completely insufferable."

His headache had eased and he was enjoying watching Zelda chat with Tonks.

"When are you going to have the big announcement and the party and all the fun that goes with being married? This secrecy is a bad idea, I think."

"Severus and I decided it would be simpler if we each finished with our current obligations at the end of the school year. By then we should be able to figure out what comes next," explained Zelda.

"Well, aside from being a sexy enigma, he's now the Deputy Headmaster. He's quite a catch, y'know, and some of our female colleagues are looking interested."

Zelda frowned and stared enquiringly at her husband.

"Don't bloody ask me," he said irritably. "They're all idiots. I wouldn't touch one with a barge pole."

"Severus, haven't you noticed Sibyll attempting to fawn all over you? Her adoring gaze during the staff meeting?" asked Tonks innocently.

"Merlin's bleeding arse, I thought she was having a fit. Demented fool of a woman!"

"What about the elegant Sinistra? Generally when she turns those lovely Spanish eyes on a wizard, she expects a response," continued Tonks ruthlessly.

A faint flush crept up his gaunt cheek as Severus said, "You were at the staff meeting, did you hear what a moron she is? It's a damn good thing the stars don't change much, or her ignorance would be complete."

"You never noticed the students who had crushes on you either, did you? Half the girls in my year speculated at one time or another about what was under those robes."

He shuddered. "Pathetic, hormonal brats. Why do you think I never allowed certain students to come to my office alone?" he replied acerbically. "If you haven't noticed any young dimwits in your class developing symptoms, be assured they will and protect yourself, Nymphadora."

"I can handle it," she replied confidently. "But I think you'd better start wearing a bloody wedding ring or something. Say, when did you get married? Who was there?"

"It was a handfasting," he said quietly.

Zelda had watched with amusement as Tonks tormented poor Severus, but when the young witch looked compassionately in her direction, she gazed limpidly back at her.

"What does _that_ look mean?" she asked, irritated by the faint pity in those dark eyes.

"Well, no party, no big wedding…" said Tonks. "It doesn't sound like a girl's dream wedding, although it was probably Severus's dream wedding."

Zelda's eye narrowed and she snapped, "We had the most romantic fucking wedding in the history of marriage. It was perfect."

Her eyes flew to Severus, who had wondered briefly if his Zelda was cheated out of her dream wedding and was scowling. Their eyes met and she offered him a glimpse of her memory, smiling sweetly.

"I thought it was an acceptable wedding," he said mildly, his lips twitching faintly.

"Well, the sooner you tell people it happened, the sooner some of those sexy witches will back off," Tonks said practically.

His lip curled at the thought of being attracted to another woman. He might have been desperate enough to consider such substandard creatures before, but his Zelda was perfect for him; the rest of womankind mattered not a whit, he thought complacently.

"I should be going," said Tonks. "I have homework to check for tomorrow. Do I really have to keep your big news a secret?"

"Yes," snapped Severus.

"If you're dying to talk about it with someone, Kingsley and Minerva know," suggested Zelda. "Or there's always Dobby."

As they walked Tonks to the door, Severus reached for Zelda's hand and squeezed it firmly, twining his fingers through hers. When Tonks turned toward them to say goodbye, she surprised an intimate glance between the two that took her completely aback. She stared briefly before recollecting herself.

"Thanks for the invite," she said. "I don't know if you're around Hogwarts much, Zelda, but I'd love to see you again."

"I'd like that too," replied Zelda. "I work all week, of course, but we come here on Sundays for the staff meeting. And Severus is here every day."

"I'll be in touch then," said Tonks, smiling impishly.

"And Tonks, if you see those women pestering Severus, please hex them," murmured Zelda. "He's too polite to do it, but I think it needs doing."

Tonks was laughing as she left them. She had never imagined Severus married to anyone like Zelda, but she foresaw a lot of amusement if Professor and Mrs. Snape spent much time at Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to tell Remus.


	25. Phineas Nigellus is Helpful

Phineas Nigellus is Helpful

Looking back over the month of January, Severus could not remember precisely when Zelda began acting differently. He was busier than ever, and though he left for Hogwarts at the usual time every morning, he was often kept later than before by additional business. He hoped she wasn't fretting at his longer working hours, although he fretted every day he was delayed in getting home to her.

Michael was coming to Hogwarts every Tuesday and Friday, between noon to five o'clock. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and Severus all had regular appointments. He also consulted with Minerva, explaining various ways stress could be manifested in young people. He was doing a good deal of research and consulting with mental health professionals, and found his life to be more rewarding than ever before.

"Is this helping, Severus?" he asked the wizard who sat stiffly on the edge of his comfortable chair in the new Hogwarts counseling center.

Severus smiled thinly and said, "I cannot think of many things more dreadful than discussing my memories. I could only do it with you. But yes, it's productive."

"Are you sleeping well? How about nightmares?"

"I sleep well, but in the past week Zelda has had several nightmares. It worries me."

"Will you bring her to the cabin after work today? We haven't seen either of you much lately and it's the end of January already."

"An excellent idea," said Severus. "I'll see you in a few hours."

He left Michael and decided to patrol the halls, making sure he was visible to all the students present. He did it as often as possible, as did the rest of the staff, and there had been no major outbreaks of violence or vandalism since before Christmas. That was gratifying, but he feared some other staff members were relaxing their guard as time passed.

Outside the library was a most remarkable sight. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were standing together in a small alcove, muttering in low voices.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Malfoy," said Harry grimly. "If you'd let me tell Ron and Hermione…"

"Forget it, Potter, the fewer people who know, the better. It's bad enough that…" Draco broke off suddenly. "Hello, Professor Snape. It's a lovely evening, isn't it?"

Severus stared cynically at the pair. "Since we're nowhere near a window, I wonder how you know it's lovely or evening, Malfoy."

Harry's lips twitched as he valiantly controlled his smirk.

"Malfoy was practicing Quidditch earlier. It must've been lovely then," he suggested, his green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"That's right, Professor," said Draco with a revolting, saintly air. "A brisk, refreshing wind, you know."

Severus glared narrowly at them. "I wonder what you two are up to," he murmured silkily. "A most unusual conversation. Must I expect trouble?"

Gray eyes and green met and looked away so quickly that Severus could not see what the glance meant.

"These are dangerous times, Professor," said Harry seriously. "I think you should always expect trouble, and then if it doesn't happen, you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"I'll be on my way," said Draco abruptly. He nodded back at Harry. "Potter."

Harry turned and began walking briskly toward the Gryffindor common room.

Severus caught up to Draco in two long strides.

"I've seen very little of you lately, Draco," he said. "Are you well?"

"Fine," replied the boy. He looked around cautiously before adding, "I'm going to St. Mungo's to see my mother tomorrow. She owled me yesterday to say she wants to see me."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Severus. "Do you ever hear from your father?"

Draco shook his head. "I don't know if they're allowed to write when they're in… Azkaban…" he whispered.

"Do you want to hear from him?" asked Severus cautiously, walking by his side.

"No," said Draco, but his movements were rigid and twitchy. "He ruined us, you know. Our whole family, the Malfoy name. He's the reason why my mother's so bad off. His stupid ideas about Voldemort and blood purity… I was a fool to believe it."

"You were a child, Draco," replied Severus sternly. "Now you're of age and able to judge for yourself."

The gray eyes stared briefly into his, searching for something, but suddenly Draco looked away.

"There's the common room, so I'll go," he said to Severus.

"Very well."

Severus nodded to they young man and turned on his heel. At least this time he knew nothing had happened to Draco as he walked the halls. He decided to check the dungeon corridors before he left Hogwarts, and found everything as it should be. So he entered his quarters and changed into his black Muggle clothing. It was cold and empty without Zelda and Rowena waiting there, so he put his traveling cloak on and left the castle, heading toward the gates in ground-covering strides. Once he was outside, he Apparated back to Zelda's house to prepare for a weekend away.

&&&&&&&&&

Zelda felt unusually exhausted as she drove into her garage that afternoon. Flu and other winter viruses had run rampant through the school since the Christmas holidays had ended. It was difficult keeping her students on track when so many were absent, and she went straight to the shower when she got home every day. Still she felt weak and on the verge of illness wanting nothing more than to go to bed.

She entered the house and found Severus packing a small box.

"Hello, what are you doing?" she asked wearily.

He looked up, alarmed by her paleness and her faint voice.

"Zelda! Are you all right?" he asked urgently.

Gently he put a supporting arm around her shoulders. He felt her forehead and she didn't seem to have a fever.

"I think I've been contaminated by the creatures," she said, leaning against him and closing her eyes. "I want to go to bed."

He thought quickly. He could care for her as well at the cabin as at the house.

"Darling girl, Michael wants us to come to the cabin. I can care for you there. Is that all right?"

"I'm not ready. There are things to do," she said irritably. "And I'm so tired, Sev."

"Everything is arranged. I used your absurd telephone to call Jess. She'll care for the cats."

He put his arms around her and felt her sag against him.

"Okay, but can we go now? I should lie down," she said.

Instantly he Apparated with her to the cabin and they went inside. Michael was in the kitchen and turned around when they entered. The smile died from his face when he saw Zelda's white face and dark circles under her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I might have the flu," she said. "Severus thought we should come here anyway, but I'm going to clean up and go to bed."

"Good idea," he said. "Sev, you go collect Rowena and whatever else you need. I'm going to give this girl some peppermint tea while you're gone."

Severus nodded and immediately returned to finish his packing. On impulse, he went to the cupboard and took out Zelda's bottle of vitamins, which he added to the box. He fed the cats, called Rowena and then he was off to the cabin again.

&&&&&&&&&

Zelda looked a bit less wretched when he returned and she was happy to see Rowena. She carefully set down her cup and smiled.

"I feel a little better, Sev, and I'm sorry to be such a sick, pathetic mess."

He frowned at her. "I'll run a bath for you, and after that you're going straight to bed, young woman."

"You men are spoiling me," she said, a weak smile lighting her eyes. "I like it."

Severus went to fill the bath, warming the water with his wand to achieve the perfect temperature. He laid out towels and put her warm robe nearby. Then he went back to Zelda.

Kingsley had arrived while he was busy.

"Hey, Severus," he said. "You two need to stop partying constantly. The girl needs a break."

"Zelda's bath is ready," replied the grim faced wizard. "After she's in bed, I'll be back."

"That'll be something different," said Michael, laughing. "Zel, feel better, babe."

He blew her a kiss as Severus helped her to her feet and led her to their room.

"I feel like such a baby," she said. "You don't have to take care of me. What if you catch whatever bug I have?"

"Wizards are more resistant to illness than Muggles," he told her as they entered the bathroom. "I want to take care of you."

"How can I say no to that?" she said, as he began to remove her clothes.

"Tell me how you're feeling," he said. "You haven't slept well lately, have you?"

She sank into the bath and sighed. "This is just perfect. Thank you, my boy."

She ducked her head under water and washed her hair. Once it was rinsed, she thought about her condition.

"Until you said it now, I didn't realize that I've been so tired. I've had really vivid dreams and nightmares lately."

"I know it," he replied. "You've cried every night, but it was better when I could hold you."

She finished scrubbing herself thoroughly and stepped out of the tub. Severus wrapped a towel around her shoulders and handed her a hairbrush. When her hair was free of tangles, he used his wand to dry her completely and helped her into her robe.

"I feel germ free and pampered," she told him. "After a nap I hope I'll be good as new."

He tucked her in and sat on the edge of the bed until she fell asleep. Her cheeks had regained some of their normal color, he noted, reassured. He felt terribly disturbed at her appearance, but caring for her eased his worry slightly. He caressed her cheek and went to be with Michael and Kingsley until she awoke, considering what potion might help her.

The kitchen was bright and warm. Michael was carefully cutting vegetables and there was a bowl on the counter with strips of meat soaking in a brown liquid.

"We're making stir fry for supper," said Kingsley. "How's your lady?"

"In need of rest. Do you think Apparating between Hogwarts and here so regularly is tiring her?"

"Maybe," replied Michael. "This is the worst season here for sickness, though. She should rest and she'll be fine."

Severus picked up a knife and cut vegetables for a few minutes, still fretting.

Rowena began barking at the wall and they realized Phineas Nigellus had announced himself to the dog. They went to the portrait and found him pacing in his frame.

"Snape, I've been looking everywhere for you," snapped the portrait wizard irritably. "You left Hogwarts without consulting the Headmistress. Will you be at the staff meeting on Sunday?"

"Of course," replied Severus. "Is that why you followed us here?"

"It's boring hanging around on walls, I imagine," said Michael impudently. "He likes to spy on us, I think."

Phineas rolled his eyes. "You three are as blind as any three males in history. Given the circumstances, I suppose it is not surprising. You drones may go back to your domestic task. I wish to speak with Snape alone."

Kingsley frowned at the portrait wizard. He took Michael's arm and pulled him back to the kitchen.

"Must you insult my friends?" asked Severus icily.

"In my day, wizards did not shirk their duty to marry and reproduce. Shacklebolt carries great power within him and it is disgraceful that he has chosen the self-indulgent path he is on."

Severus felt rage spark in him.

"I will not listen to ignorant bigotry," he hissed quietly. "What is it you want to say?"

"Loyalty is supposed to be a Gryffindor quality," replied Phineas with a mocking gleam in his dark eyes. "But in spite of your impudence, I shall tell you something."

"Well? What is it?" snapped Severus.

"I recognize certain signs. I believe your wife is breeding," said Phineas smugly. "You have much to learn of marriage, for a man of your age."

Severus felt the air leave his body and his mind reeled. "It's not possible," he whispered, staring in horror at Phineas.

"Ah, really?" said Phineas, arching one eyebrow in polite disbelief. "I shall return to the Headmistress now and assure her you will attend the meeting on Sunday."

"Wait!" muttered Severus. "It's not possible, but say nothing of this."

"It is excellent news, but I shall indeed say nothing," said Phineas, nodding in a condescending manner. He strolled out of his frame.

Severus was not sure how he got back to the kitchen table. He sank down on a chair, his head sunk in his hands.

"Severus," said Kingsley, sitting down across from him. "What is it? What did he say?"

Michael sat down too. "Are you okay, man?"

"It's not true. It cannot be true," said Severus, looking up at his concerned friends, his eyes clouded with anxiety.

"What?" asked Michael. "Tell us!"

Rowena slipped under the table and put her head on his knee, and unconsciously Severus began stroking her warm head.

"He said… Phineas said Zelda is not ill, she's pregnant," he said, rushing the words out.

"But, Severus, you didn't want that, did you?" asked Kingsley, looking narrowly at him.

"Of course not," snapped the wretched wizard. "We talked of it, and it is impossible."

Michael was confused. "Accidents happen, guys. But how can you be so sure? Zelda's no kid. She's way past her peak of fertility. It's got to be the flu."

Severus was thinking furiously. He got up from the table and began pacing impulsively. It could not have happened, he was always aware, he thought. He was distantly aware of Michael and Kingsley conversing together in low voices. When Michael came to him he stopped and stared grimly.

"Kingsley explained it to me," said Michael. "I had no idea, Severus. When you experienced your flashback, is it possible you didn't know and…"

"And I allowed nature to decide?" Severus shuddered. "It is possible. I had no idea what was happening. In such mental turmoil, yes, it is possible. Merlin, Michael, we must talk to her when she wakes… I don't know how to face her."

Michael put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed comfortingly.

"I still don't believe it, buddy. Come sit down by the fire."

Kingsley continued preparing the meal, contemplating the prospect of Severus Snape, reluctant father. Compassion warred with cynical delight at the idea, and if it were true, he and Michael would have a new addition to their family, he mused. For a wizard who never managed to interest himself in women, it fascinated him to think of being part of an infant's life. Guiltily, he hoped it was true.

Severus was struggling to control his emotions. In spite of the fact that Michael was coming to know him better than anyone but Zelda, it was hard to speak of.

"Zelda asked me, of course," he said. "In her practical way, last summer she asked if I wished for children. I said no, and she was quite relieved. She said she had no interest in starting over with an infant. She wanted to give her attention to our relationship. I agreed completely, and still do."

"She helps you heal," mused Michael. "You needy drama queens are perfect for each other. You'd each bleed out to make the other happy, and you love it. I see where a kid would distract from that whole co-dependent game you play."

Severus barely heard him. His mind raced ahead to Zelda's reaction, if it were true.

"Sev, whatever happens, it'll be okay. Why don't King and I Apparate to a drugstore and pick up one of those pregnancy test kits? We need to know, first."

Severus nodded, feeling numb. He wanted to go to Zelda and pour out his worries, but he couldn't. This was his entire fault, if it was true.

"Finish with the food, buddy, and we'll cook it when we're back. It'll be just a few minutes," said Michael. "God, Sev, I should thank you. In my life I've never bought a pregnancy test kit. This is a hilarious first!"

"Shut up, Michael," Severus muttered, glowering at him. "And hurry!"

&&&&&&&&&

Severus discovered Kingsley had finished everything, so once he was alone, he was drawn irresistibly to Zelda. He sat on the side of the bed and stroked her soft hair gently, filled with love and guilt.

Zelda woke slowly, feeling warm and comfortable. Her eyes opened to discover Severus sitting by her, looking drawn and harried.

"Hey," she murmured drowsily.

"How are you?' he asked.

She remembered feeling horrid earlier, but it had passed. She reached for his hand and their fingers twined together comfortingly.

"Better. I needed to rest, I guess. What's happening?"

"Michael and Kingsley will be back soon and then we'll cook dinner. They're making stir fry," he murmured.

"Do you have time to snuggle a bit?" she asked wistfully. "We haven't had much time together lately."

He realized how much he'd wanted to be close to her, so instantly he climbed into bed next to her and scooped her into his arms.

"Sev, I'm okay," she said. "I feel so much better after a nap."

She kissed his nose, smiling tenderly when she felt some of the tension leave his body.

He held her close and pondered. He was in full control of himself, and even if he were not, she could not get pregnant if it already had happened. He needed her.

"Evanesco," he murmured. "Sweetheart, I've missed you."

They were both instantly naked, and the sudden intimacy washed over and around them comfortingly.

"You'll bring back my robe later, won't you?" she asked, caressing him with a delighted sigh.

"Of course," he muttered distractedly as he buried his face against her breasts. The physical reality of her filled him and he began kissing her eagerly. Their mutual delight in making love drew him in and for a short time he forgot everything else.

As they lay together, warm, still entwined, there was a distant sound of a door slamming and they knew the others had returned.

Severus recalled everything and groaned as he held her close.

"What's wrong?" asked Zelda. "Please don't worry all the time."

"I must return to them. Rest here, please."

"I feel better, and I'm hungry too," she said. "If you'll bring back my robe, I'd like to come too. I'll rest by the fireplace out there if I'm tired."

He recalled their clothes and they left the bedroom together.

Kingsley was in the kitchen, heating the wok as they joined him. He looked curiously at the pair, but at Severus's slight shake of the head he realized that Zelda knew nothing of their conversation.

"Hey, beautiful, you're looking better," he said with his most charming smile.

"I feel better. I wonder if this jet set lifestyle we have, running back and forth to Hogwarts, is taking a toll. Plus, half my students have been sick in the past couple of weeks. I'd like a vacation," she said softly.

Michael entered the kitchen and put an arm around Zelda's shoulder. "Are you contagious?" he asked, his eyes twinkling mockingly at Severus as he hugged her.

She rolled her eyes. "I have no idea, but you're pretty brave to get this close if you're not sure," she said.

"Get over here, Mike and let's cook this stuff," said Kingsley. "Sev, if you'll make breakfast, we'll serve you like royalty over by the fireplace tonight."

Without hesitation, Severus took his wife's hand and they headed for the couch. He settled her in his lap and stared seriously into her eyes as he held her.

"Will you worry so much every time I catch a cold?" she asked. "I'm actually very healthy."

"Probably," he replied frankly. "I cannot help it."

She put her arms around his neck and rubbed her nose against his.

"I know. If anything happened to you, I couldn't bear it," she said frankly. "When I think of last summer and everything you went through, I get shaky."

They clung together, simply breathing and enjoying the crackle of the fire. Rowena hopped onto the couch next to them and curled up, sharing the warmth.

Lulled by warmth and closeness, Zelda smiled. "A year ago I was alone, and now I have you and Rowena with me. I'm so lucky."

When Kingsley came and Levitated a table in front of the couch, Rowena got up and left them, looking reproachfully at the Auror.

Michael came bearing a wok filled with steaming meat and vegetables. Kingsley served them all, and Michael went to fetch the drinks. He brought beer for himself and the other men, but put a tall glass of fizzy ginger ale in front of Zelda.

"Where's my beer?" she asked, looking confused.

"In case you do have a bug, I think this is better for you," he replied. "Don't argue with an apprentice Healer."

Distracted, as he had hoped, Zelda said, "A Healer? Babe, you're a Muggle. You can't do magical Healing."

"I can't do it, but I've been studying hard and I recognize many common maladies and can do research for cures. I'm also far more advanced than anyone on the staff at St. Mungo's in mental health issues. I'll never be able to practice magical Healing, but I can lecture on the basics now and observe almost any procedure. So I have a title I've earned, which helps formalize my position."

"Wow! You're a clever little Muggle, aren't you?" she asked admiringly. "By the way, this is yummy. I'm almost ready for seconds."

She applied herself to her plate with gusto, while the three men exchanged glances. It should be tonight, they knew. They needed to know, one way or the other, what lay ahead.

Severus glanced back periodically at the empty portrait frame on the wall. He was afraid Phineas Nigellus would return and tell Zelda, in the most obnoxious way, his opinion of her condition. Already it felt wrong that he, Phineas, Michael and Kingsley had all discussed the possibility before Zelda herself had any idea it was possible.

Dinner was over and Zelda leaned comfortably on her husband's shoulder while the other men cleaned up after the meal. They both glanced meaningfully at him as they got up, and reluctantly Severus inhaled deeply.

"Zelda, there is something I must ask you," he said slowly.


	26. Yes or No?

Yes or No?

Zelda stared into Severus's black eyes, alarmed by his intensity.

"What's wrong?" she asked, caressing his haggard cheek.

"Zelda, I thought you had some simple ailment, but after you went to sleep, Phineas asked to speak to me. He watches us at times. It's probably not true, but he suggested… Phineas believes that you're pregnant," he said, scowling. "Can it be?"

She froze, staring into his eyes. "No. I don't believe it. I'm not close to menopause, but I'm over forty. Besides, you told me witches and wizards must choose to conceive, and you don't want kids. You wouldn't choose it."

"No, not if I were aware. But…" he paused, forcing the words out. "Zel, when you took the potion to regain your memory, I had a flashback. Do you remember? I didn't know you; I didn't know anything until afterward. It's possible that I, without knowing, chose blindly to procreate."

She was confused. She saw fear and regret in him, but they didn't know, so it was probably all a mistake.

"Don't worry, Sev, I don't think it's true."

She glanced toward the two men washing dishes and asked suspiciously, "Do they know what we're talking about?"

He nodded. "Michael thought it was useless to remain in ignorance, so while we were together, he and Kingsley went to buy a kind of Muggle pregnancy test."

It suddenly seemed real, if they'd gone this far. She quivered, afraid to grasp what it would mean.

"Goddess," she said shakily, "Sev, I don't know what to say."

"I love you," he said. "I'll always love you. If it's true, we'll do whatever you think is right."

Her previous experience of marriage had not included a generous and honorable husband, so knowing he meant what he said filled her with emotion. Tears filled her eyes as she looked into his. When he lifted her into his lap she buried her face against his neck and cried as he held her.

Michael returned to them, unsurprised to find her in tears. In contrast to his usual bracing mockery, he sat down by them and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Zel, it'll be okay," he said stoutly. "We don't even know it's true, Phineas may just have been trying to ruin our day, babe."

"I suddenly feel pregnant, which is stupid. But Severus said you bought one of those home test kits. Where is it?"

"In my room. You're supposed to use it first thing in the morning, though."

"Why?" Severus asked curiously. "That sounds like a magical concept. How does it work?"

A watery chuckle escaped from Zelda. "Basically, when a woman's pregnant, hormones flood her body. I've known many women that used the kits. You pee on a little stick thingy in the morning, because the urine is most concentrated. The damned thing turns some color if you're pregnant. Very early in pregnancy, HCG levels aren't consistently high, but the tests have improved as time goes on. Go get it, Michael."

She looked very determined, so without arguing, he went and brought out the box.

She wanted to cringe when she saw the dainty pink box. Slipping off of Severus's lap, she sat next to him.

"Lights, please," she ordered, breaking the seal and pulling out the contents and beginning to read the instructions.

Kingsley came and sat quietly in the armchair to watch. As a gay wizard, he'd never seen this particular drama play out.

"Okay, if it happened, we know the date of conception," she said briskly. "It's a double kit. I'm going to try it now and again in the morning. In my friends' experience, false negatives are more common than false positives."

She rose, feeling horribly shaky inside, but pride kept her moving as she headed for the bathroom that was in their bedroom.

The three males sat still, glancing at each other and away from each other as the minutes passed.

"Severus, if it's true, what do you want?" asked Kingsley quietly.

"How can I know? I never thought this would happen," he hissed, feeling sourer by the moment.

The crackling of the fire sounded very loud as they all fell silent again.

"Severus! Please come here," called Zelda from the bedroom.

Feeling as though on the way to his own execution, he looked briefly at his companions as he rose to his feet.

"Zelda, where are you?" he said, entering the bedroom.

The bedroom was dark when he closed the door behind him.

"Here on the bed," she gasped, tears pouring down her face.

He pulled out his wand. "_Lumos_," he murmured.

One look at her face told him that it was true. He sat beside her and put his arm around her waist.

"Was the test accurate?" he asked.

She sighed. "Let's turn the lights on and I'll show you, but, yes, I think it's right."

Waving his wand around the room, he lit all of the lamps before following her to the bathroom.

"If there's not enough hormone present yet, or if the result is negative, nothing should show on the stick," she said. "But as you see…"

The tiny white stick she held up had a bright blue plus sign on it. He stared at it, but the sign only seemed to grow brighter as he looked. Finally he tore his gaze away and looked at his wife. His pregnant wife, he thought, as panic washed through his body.

"I'll do it again tomorrow," she said distractedly.

"All right," he replied, feeling stupid.

He steered her back to the bed and they sat down side by side.

"Kingsley just asked me what I want to do. I cannot say, because it's for you to decide," he said weakly.

"At my age there's a much higher risk for birth defects," she said. "I won't have a child that can't live long or develop normally."

"I agree."

"If what I've been feeling on and off this week was morning sickness, I think it would be a hard pregnancy. I don't know if I can do it."

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back, trying to grasp reality. Trying to imagine his child and hers. A tiny demon whispered in his mind that if she had his child, she'd stay with him forever. He imagined their child, an infant with her sweet blue eyes and loving nature. Then pride spoke to him. He, Severus Snape, having impregnated her, would be a father. The entire world would know he had a wife who adored him enough to bear his child. He felt an incredible rush of power. Then suddenly, reality was before him in the face of his frightened Zelda. Her blue eyes were full of grief.

"If only I weren't so old," she said sorrowfully. "If I were younger, I'd have loved to have your child, if you wanted it."

"Come lie down," he said. "You'll make yourself ill if you fret so much."

Holding her helped him to put aside his own ego and think of her. He didn't know what would happen, but she must decide. Whatever she chose, as long as she was with him, would be acceptable.

&&&&&&&&&

Severus woke suddenly, feeling cold and stiff. He was alone in bed, wearing yesterday's clothes. His mouth tasted vile. He felt as he had at times when he was spying for Dumbledore, but he was in the bed he shared with Zelda. He was confused for a moment, but then remembered.

Zelda was sitting on the bathroom floor, staring at another tiny white stick. She turned and looked helplessly at him and he realized they had a second positive result.

"Sweetheart, come here," he said, holding out his hands.

His loving gesture brought a faint smile to her face as she tossed the stick on the floor, took his hands and rose to face him.

"It's not really the end of the world, is it?" she asked. "I'm pregnant, so now we need to decide what to do and then do it. Will we be okay?"

"Can you forgive me and promise you'll stay with me?" he asked. "It's my fault, you know."

"Why do you think I'd leave you?" she asked, appalled. "Sev, I married you forever, as long as I live, no backs! Unless you've realized you'd be better off without a Muggle wife."

"No! I couldn't bear life without you. But I still fear that someday you'll grow tired of me and want to leave," he said painfully.

"Sev, we're the most needy people on earth, I think. Forever, remember?"

She flung her arms around him, squeezing him tight, and he felt able to think again.

"Wait here," he said softly.

He began running a bath, filling the room with warm, faintly scented steam. Then he turned to her with a quizzical look.

"We both slept in our clothes, my girl, and I neglected to brush my teeth. I feel as disgusting as I did in my spying days."

"I didn't realize, but you're right. I feel nasty," she agreed. "Life will go on today and I plan to face it clean."

He put toothpaste on his toothbrush, and with a mocking smile passed her toothbrush to her. Thus they began preparing for the day to come.

&&&&&&&&&

As they dressed after their bath, Zelda found herself watching Severus. Since she'd met him, she didn't feel her age and she was fighting the urge to tell him she wanted this child. It was mad, she thought, sitting down sadly on the bed. She didn't notice immediately that he was watching.

"Zelda," he whispered, "I wish you'd told me."

Shocked, she realized he was kneeling before her while she was lost in her unhappy thoughts and, using Legilimency, seen her sad wish. She strove to be angry, but knew he deserved honesty from her.

"Even though I'm so old, biology makes a fool of me," she said earnestly. "Since the first time we were together, my body's screamed to get pregnant. But my rational mind knows it's a terrible idea. And I didn't want anything to distract me from taking care of you."

"But?" he asked gently, sitting down beside her.

"But it's yours," she said, her eyes filling with tears. "Ours, and if it were to be healthy… I never imagined this could happen, but…"

"But?"

"It might kill me to have a baby at my age, but…" her voice dwindled wistfully away.

"I'm touched that you wish to have our child," he said. "Zelda, your love is a miracle in my life."

Lightly he kissed her forehead. It was as impossible as before, but knowing her feelings made whatever would happen bearable.

&&&&&&&&&

Facing Kingsley and Michael was the first test and they marched out of the bedroom as though going to battle. They were taken aback, however, by the presence of a complete stranger seated at the kitchen table, and a magical stranger at that.

"Zelda, Severus, this is my colleague at St. Mungo's, Dilys Smethwyck," said Michael, beaming at them encouragingly. "Dilys, this is Professor Severus Snape and his wife, Zelda."

Dilys Smethwyck was a very short, hefty witch with frizzy gray hair and bright hazel eyes that studied Zelda with interest. She held out her hand and shook first Zelda's and then Severus's hand.

"I'm happy to meet you," she said in a musical voice. "Michael told me I might be of assistance to you."

Kingsley turned around and offered a mug of coffee to Zelda, saying, "Sit down, please, everyone. Breakfast will be ready soon."

"What has Michael told you?" asked Severus coolly.

"Don't be difficult, Sev," said Michael fiercely. "Everything you say will be confidential, but Zelda needs to know the facts before she makes any decision."

Reluctantly, Severus pulled Zelda's chair out and seated her, and then sat down next to her, glaring at Michael.

"Zel, Dilys is a Healer and the celebrated author of What Every Witch Should Know," said Michael. "She's also the best poker player we've got on staff at St. Mungo's."

Zelda chuckled slightly, drawing a beaming smile from her old friend.

"Did he mention that I'm not a witch?" she asked. "I'm a pregnant old Muggle and I can handle this."

"Michael did say you two would be as hard on yourselves as possible," she said with a slight smile. "Since I've never had breakfast cooked by a Ministry Auror before, let's enjoy our meal and then we can talk a bit."

Zelda reached under the table and put her hand on Severus's knee. When he took her hand in his and clasped it firmly, she sighed faintly.

"The Auror's a decent cook, but the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts is better," she murmured with a sweet smile at Kingsley.

"Ah, Hogwarts," murmured the Healer. "I've known Minerva McGonagall since we were at school together. Albus Dumbledore was a dear friend of mine too."

They talked of generalities during their meal, and Zelda could see why Michael liked this Dilys so much. She was clever, quick-witted and a practical person.

After breakfast, Zelda turned to the witch and said, "Let's get this over with, Dilys."

They went to a couple of chairs near the window, where they could watch thick snow swirling past the cabin.

"Well?" she said rather defiantly.

"Michael said you're unexpectedly pregnant, you're forty-two and he thinks under your tough talk, you might want to have this baby."

"Ouch. He's good, isn't he?" acknowledged Zelda. "It wasn't until this morning that I could admit it. But I know it can't happen."

Hazel eyes probed hers relentlessly, not with Legilimency, but with the eyes of an experienced woman. Zelda looked back at her cautiously.

"You're not that old," said Dilys appraisingly. "You look very healthy, and of course there are ways to see if the baby is healthy and normal."

"I haven't been feeling well already, and I'm afraid I don't have the stamina, for pregnancy or for a child. My own kids are grown up, you know."

"Michael talks about them frequently," she replied. "He loves your children dearly."

"I know," said Zelda, chuckling. "Dilys, Severus doesn't want a kid and he needs me, he needs my attention. He's had a rough time."

"I read the Prophet, so I know something of what he's gone through," she said quietly, noticing that Severus was glowering at them from the kitchen. "I see that he's very protective of you, but, Zelda, do you really believe he wouldn't welcome your child?"

"I don't want to make his life any harder," she said. "Everyone's ready to load him up with burdens and responsibilities. I can't stand the thought of adding more worry. He worries all the time."

"He's lucky to have such a generous woman," said Dilys, smiling. "Why don't we ask him?"

"Severus," called Zelda, "Please join us."

He came quickly, Levitating a chair that he set down next to hers.

"Well?" he asked as he sat down and reached for her hand.

Dilys studied him closely. "Severus, I must tell you that I don't believe Zelda is too old to bear a child now and she seems in excellent health. How do you feel about her pregnancy?"

He spoke slowly, obviously choosing his words carefully. "We didn't want this, or plan it. But I didn't plan on finding Zelda, or even surviving the war. If this is meant to be, I'll welcome and care for our child. If it does not happen, I'll love my wife and be grateful for everything we have together."

Zelda squeezed his hand gratefully.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, the faintest of smiles lighting his black eyes as he looked at her.

Dilys Smethwyck watched this exchange of glances closely. The moment when a couple accepted the prospect of a new life was always moving. These two mature, wounded people would be good parents, however, this was only the beginning.

"May I examine you, Zelda? I suppose this is early, but Michael mentioned that you were taking a potion when you conceived. Sometimes that changes things a bit."

"Can Severus be there?" she asked.

"As much as he wishes to be," replied the Healer. "I've found that wizards generally prefer to remain in blissful ignorance of the process."

"This wizard wishes to be with his wife," replied Severus. "Will our bedroom be an adequate examination room?"

When she nodded, he went ahead of them and waved his wand. The comforter arranged itself neatly; discarded clothing flew into the hamper in the corner and then the place looked acceptable.

Zelda went over to Michael and he smirked when she asked to borrow something. He went to his room and came out, throwing her something. When she joined Dilys, she went into the bathroom and came out wearing a very large man's shirt.

"Come and sit down," said Dilys kindly. "First I'm going to examine your breasts."

It was all precisely like a Muggle obstetrical exam, thought Zelda, trying to relax into the familiarity of it.

Severus was nervous. It disturbed him to see a Healer treating his wife's body in such a familiar, yet impersonal manner. When the woman examined Zelda's pelvis and prodded her belly, he cringed a bit, although he maintained his passive expression.

Dilys looked at both of them speculatively. Having done extensive research on this precise subject, she wondered how her next words would be taken.

"Zelda, you seem fine," she said. "I must ask Severus a question now. Do you know the effect of taking a potion at the time of conception?"

His eyebrows rose thoughtfully. "There must be an effect, varying with the kind of potion administered, but I know nothing of it. Why?"

"I don't normally travel with my book, but Michael suggested that you might like to read it, so I brought one along. There's an extensive section on these effects," She paused and added, "In Zelda's case, she is significantly farther along than normal. I estimate right now it's the equivalent of seven or eight weeks."

"It's only really been three weeks," said Zelda, her eyes wide with wonder. "No wonder that pregnancy test worked like a trooper, I must be flooded with hormones."

The Healer looked interested, but she simply said, "Lie back again, please."

She took out her wand, placed the tip low down on Zelda's belly and said, "_Sonorous_."

She moved the wand around and suddenly Zelda heard the miraculous sound of a fetal heartbeat. She froze as the reality of it struck her and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What is it?" asked Severus, alarmed by his wife's emotion.

Dilys smiled. "The heartbeat," she said simply.

The sound echoed in his head as Severus grasped for the first time that it was no longer about himself and Zelda. There would be a third person, a child.

After another moment, Dilys murmured, "_Quietus_," and the sound ceased.

"Get dressed, Zelda, and when you're both ready, come back out," she said. "I'll be looking something up."

The door closed softly behind her and they were left staring at each other.

Zelda sat up and said, "Are you all right?"

He nodded and climbed onto the bed, enclosing her in a tentative embrace.

"It will take time to truly grasp. Are you happy?" he asked quietly.

"I still don't believe it, but I'm really pregnant and it's ours and I love you," she said. "Are you afraid to hug me? Don't be."

"I don't want to damage you, or the fetus."

She wrapped her arms around his waist firmly.

"No worries, my boy, except I'll hate it if you won't hug me any more."

"We should go back out," he said, giving her a loving squeeze. "There's more about potions that we should know, and Dilys Smethwyck is the best person to ask."

"I'll put my own clothes back on," she said. "Michael laughed when I asked him for this old shirt, but he's fat and has plenty to spare. I couldn't button one of your shirts around me."

"Do you detect an unseemly delight radiating from our two companions?" he asked sardonically. "I do."

"Michael loves babies and kids," she said, tying the belt on her robe and brushing her hair.

"If we get to that point, I suppose there is no question about choosing the godfather," he muttered with a cynical smirk.

"I suppose not," she replied. "But Sev, how do you feel about becoming a father?"

He stared at her. No one had said the word yet to him. When he imagined applying that word to himself, words failed him. He pulled her close and held her, feeling ill.


	27. It’s True, What Now?

It's True, What Now?

The Slytherin Head's quarters at Hogwarts felt like a haven as they arrived on Sunday. Severus went to light the fires while Zelda paused to hang up their cloaks.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Snape, and congratulations," murmured a silky voice from the wall.

"Phineas," she exclaimed exasperatedly. "Somehow I feel like this is all your fault."

"My dear woman, I was not the one who impregnated you," he said, smirking. "Although you would certainly have no further use for young Snape if I had."

She glared icily at him.

"Don't flatter yourself," she snapped, "I can still find that ratty old towel."

With a supercilious smile, he strolled out of the frame. She looked around the room and smiled, appreciating the warmth and growing familiarity of it.

Severus and Rowena came looking for her.

"I believe Rowena should go to Hagrid, so we can have a few hours alone," he said.

He sent his Patronus toward Hagrid's home, while Zelda knelt and petted the dog.

"Do you want to play with Fang, sweetie?" she asked, kissing the soft head.

A flash of silver heralded Hagrid's reply.

"He'll be here shortly. After that we'll be alone until the meeting."

She kissed him and walked through all the rooms, making sure everything was in order. Moving around so often made it hard to keep everything straight in her mind.

Rowena suddenly bounded toward the door, whining. There was a loud knocking, and Severus went to admit Hagrid.

"Afternoon," he said, chuckling as Rowena leaped affectionately upon him. "Down!" he said firmly to the dog.

Immediately she sank to the floor, gazing adoringly up at him.

"I wish Fang had such fine manners," he said. "Hey, Zelda. "S'good ter see yeh again."

"You look well, Hagrid," she replied, clasping his huge hand in both of hers. "Thanks for having Rowena visit. The way things are now she doesn't get to burn off all her energy at my house. She loves coming seeing you."

"I'll bring 'er back after the staff meetin's over, if tha's all righ' with you," he said. "Minerva said it shouldn' be too long."

"Good," Severus said curtly. "Thank you, Hagrid. I'll see you at the meeting."

He turned to Zelda. "Alone at last, my girl. I've had so little time alone with you and I need you to help me grasp the idea of fatherhood. Come with me."

They went to the sitting room, where the fire was blazing brightly. He pounded a couple of large throw pillows to fluff them into a cozy nest for her on the couch, and sat beside her.

"What have you to say for yourself, Mrs. Snape?"

"I'm terrified but happy, I think. But I don't want you to worry."

"I wonder if we must announce our marriage," he mused. "Certainly you won't be able to hide your pregnancy until the end of the school year."

"My due date is July tenth, so I'll be incredibly huge by the end of the school year."

Severus tried to imagine seeing her large with his child, but it seemed too unreal.

"I'm going to retire," she said abruptly. "I'll tell my principal we got married over Thanksgiving, that you're teaching in Scotland and flying in to see me once a month. Finally, I'm pregnant and I'll finish out the year, but I won't return after that."

His black eyes held hers as he asked, "Are you sure? You love teaching, my girl."

"I hope to have another job someday," she said slowly. "But I want to give this child and you my full attention. Too many problems come from parents not being present in their child's life. Unless we need the money I can earn, of course."

He put his arm around her shoulders, charmed by her earnestness.

"Zelda, I've had nothing to spend my money on besides books since I began teaching at Hogwarts. I have more than enough money to support my wife and our child," he said reassuringly.

"I won't have a full pension, but I'm in my eighteenth year of teaching, so I'll have some money out of it," she said.

"We'll be fine," he murmured, rubbing his cheek against her curly hair. "I fear we must tell Minerva today."

"Lily and Elijah too," she said. "I wonder how they'll feel about their ancient mother having a baby."

She lay back and held out her arms to him, so Severus joined her. They held each other in silence as the fire crackled gently before them.

"When we first met, you were very angry at your father," said Zelda softly. "In cases like that, sometimes it's hard for a guy to imagine being a father. Are you worried?"

"Of course," he replied. "But I've learned a great deal about loving from you, and from Michael too. I cannot take fatherhood for granted, but I can learn."

"You'll be an adorable father," she said, rubbing her nose against his.

He was unable to refrain from smiling at her confidence. No wizard could be more fortunate, he thought complacently.

"I suppose we should tell Minerva right away, so she can expect a Healer to visit us here on weekends," she said. "And once Lily and Eli know, they'll tell Harry and his friends."

He scowled. Potter would very likely hang around making a nuisance of himself. His burst of foul temper was derailed by her next word, however.

"Evanesco," she murmured suggestively.

He knew how to take a hint. He Vanished all of their clothes and immediately felt the radiant heat of the fire warming his bare skin.

"Splendid," she murmured, lying still as he gazed at her. There was not yet a sign of what she carried in her belly, he mused, stroking the soft flesh.

"Do you feel any different?" he asked.

"Once in a while I feel a bit seasick, and a few days ago my breasts began aching," she replied. "I pretended it was nothing, but they feel heavier, and hot too."

Indeed, they were warm to the touch, he thought, as he weighed them in his hands and kissed them. He made love to her slowly, lingering over every sensation. Now that she was pregnant with their child, she was even dearer to him. It had been a weary weekend, emotionally draining for both of them, and they slept deeply, there on the couch in the sitting room.

&&&&&&&&&

"Now Dobby must keep Professor Snape's secrets," whispered the house elf nervously.

Dobby fetched a crocheted blanket from a nearby chair and draped it over the naked Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts, who was asleep on the couch, curled protectively over his wife. The elf could see that she also seemed to be wearing nothing. He took a few steps back.

"Professor Snape must wake up," Dobby exclaimed. "Sir! You is late for the meeting!"

Severus realized, horrified, that they were not alone, and in fact he was…

"Dobby!" he snapped, sitting up and clutching a blanket to his loins. "What are you doing here?"

"Professor McGonagall sent Dobby to remind Professor Snape it is time for the staff meeting!" squeaked the frightened house elf.

Severus realized Zelda was now exposed to the embarrassed elf, and that she was now awake. Gallantly, he put the largest part of the blanket over her, trying to ignore her stifled giggles.

"I'll be there immediately," he snapped. "Go now, and tell no one how you found us!"

Dobby drew himself up to his full, miniscule height and proclaimed, "Dobby keeps his master's secrets!"

He then disappeared without a sound, looking hurt.

Severus summoned his clothing back and quickly made himself as immaculate as possible. He covered Zelda with the blanket and kissed her with a rueful groan.

"That must be the most humiliating moment of my adult life," he muttered as he adjusted his cravat.

"I slept so marvelously, though," said Zelda, a guilty smile on her face. "How can we make it up to Dobby?"

"I'll apologize after the meeting," he growled. "House elves are appallingly forgiving, so I hope all will be well."

She clutched the blanket to her body, laughing. "If we're alone, I'd like to go to the bedroom and put something on."

"I'll escort you," he told her, wrapping the blanket around her.

His eyes were drawn to her face as they went to the main room. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes bright with laughter. At the bedroom door he kissed her lightly.

"May I bring Minerva back after the meeting?" he asked.

"Of course. If we don't tell her, Michael and Kingsley will undoubtedly blab," she said. "I'll wear clothes, okay?"

He smiled at the memory of his absurd wife wearing only a blanket as he began rapidly climbing the stairs, black robes billowing properly behind him. The Bloody Baron drifted over his head and stared down at him, a subtle reminder of where he was, so Severus resumed his normal expression and entered the staff room.

&&&&&&&&&

"Severus, how good of you to join us," Minerva McGonagall said tartly.

"I apologize for my tardiness," said Severus stiffly, sitting down at the table.

She nodded graciously and passed him a copy of the meeting agenda.

"We've finished the first three items listed, so I'll review them with you after the meeting. However, the next point is of utmost importance."

Severus listened gravely, only slightly distracted by something brushing his foot.

Minerva continued, "Rufus Scrimgeour sent word that he'll inspect the school, along with several Ministry officials. Frankly, I doubt he has the slightest idea what he'll see here, but we must strive for order and decorum throughout the castle before and during their visit. They'll arrive unannounced sometime this week."

Hushed whispers rustled through the staff, while Severus felt something rub against his left calf. Deeply disgusted, he realized that Sibyll Trelawney was seated next to him, staring dreamily off into space as she moved her stockinged foot against his leg. He froze, forcing himself not to kick her. Then he casually turned in his chair, moving his leg away from her.

"There've been no significant disruptions since we have been aggressively patrolling the corridors," he said flatly. "It seems to be working, so I believe we must continue our presence throughout the castle."

Minerva watched approvingly. As always, her new deputy minced no words, so she decided to allow him to deal with the fallout.

"But, Severus," protested Sibyll Trelawney in a misty voice, "I have not the temperament for performing these tasks. If I am to be effective as a Divination teacher, I require tranquility."

Professor Sinistra cooed, "My dear Severus, it is difficult to find time for these patrols. My classes are frequently at night. It seems unfair that I must do night patrols."

"Does anyone else have an objection to patrolling?" asked Severus in a silky voice.

He looked around the room, his face utterly expressionless, and those who had known him for years decided they would not protest.

"Good," he murmured. "Professors Sinistra and Trelawney, we are unable to excuse anyone, given the size of the task. I will, however, ask that you submit a list of convenient times, and I'll make a rotating schedule."

"Shall I bring it to your office?" asked Sibyll hopefully.

"That will not be necessary. Anyone who feels the need for special consideration should send your request to Minerva in the usual way. I will collect them at noon tomorrow and make a schedule for the next two weeks. We'll evaluate the continuing need after that."

Minerva glanced from Hagrid to Professor Flitwick, sharing her enjoyment of Severus's firm tactics. The man was worth his weight in Galleons as a deputy, and she decided to finish off any more complaints immediately.

"If we may move on now," she said decisively. "I'll begin performance evaluations next week. I'll try to accommodate your class schedule, but in some cases I'll arrange for a substitute teacher."

Tension permeated the room. Minerva McGonagall had been their colleague until a few months ago and some of them were apprehensive about how she might judge their performance. The rest of the meeting progressed uneventfully, with hardly a word from the staff.

Minerva's tactics amused Severus, but his enjoyment was ruined by the return of that revolting foot. The instant the meeting was adjourned, he was standing. Hurriedly he confronted Minerva.

"Headmistress, may I have a word with you?" he asked calmly.

She smiled, well pleased with his performance during the meeting. "Of course, Severus. Shall we go to my office?"

He followed her out of the room, and only when they were alone did he say, "My rooms would be better."

Obligingly, she turned and walked with him down the stairs to the dungeon.

"You dealt with the subject of staff patrols admirably," she murmured. "There was far less whinging than I expected."

"Idiot women," he hissed.

He opened the door to his quarters and ushered her inside.

"Zelda is generally in the sitting room," he said, directing her on.

They entered to find Zelda curled up on the couch with a book in her hands. When she heard them approach, she looked up and grinned.

"Hail the warriors, returning from battle!" she proclaimed mockingly. "Hello, Minerva, it's lovely to see you."

"You look well, Zelda," replied Minerva. "Severus clung to me like a drowning man while I escorted him safely through our female colleagues. But he wished to speak with me, so here I am."

Severus Conjured a tea tray and gestured her to be seated.

"What the hell is Sibyll Trelawney thinking?" he hissed. "Why was she sitting next to me? The dithering lunatic kept prodding my leg with her bloody foot and it took great self-control to keep from hexing her."

Minerva's eyes bulged as she tried to control her mirth.

Zelda glared. "Trelawney? I remember her from last summer! Poor Severus, how dare she prod my husband?"

She poured out tea and handed it around, composing herself as she did so.

"Perhaps you should sit by colleagues who can control themselves," suggested Minerva mockingly. "Now, what did you wish to discuss?"

Severus glanced at Zelda. Her cheeks were growing rosy pink and her secret smile was for him. He took a deep breath.

"Zelda is pregnant," he said bluntly. "She'll be seen frequently by a Healer, Dilys Smethwyck, who finds it most convenient to come to Hogwarts. So it seems we'll be telling people about our marriage sooner than we had planned."

A slow, wicked smile transformed Minerva's face. "Congratulations. I assume this was not planned."

"No," said Zelda. "Not planned."

"But welcome news," said Minerva, amused. "Zelda, please consider Hogwarts your home, as it is Severus's, for as long as you wish. I know Dilys Smethwyck and look forward to seeing her."

"Thanks," said Zelda gratefully. "Severus says we should start telling people here that we're married, but he thinks some people will be hateful when they find out I'm a Muggle."

"The sooner the better. Perhaps our female staff will find another interest when they know that Severus is married."

"Bloody pests," he snapped, shuddering at the thought of that bony foot assaulting his leg.

Zelda glanced at Minerva, who was gazing into the fire and seemed lost in thought, before looking at her agitated husband.

"We don't have to tell them, do we?" she asked. "Not if you're going to have a hard time because of it."

"I hesitate because I don't want the Ministry and other bigoted idiots to focus on you," he said. "If I weren't concerned for your safety, I would immediately place an announcement in the Daily Prophet."

"When is the baby due?" asked Minerva.

"July," said Zelda. "I'm planning to finish out my school year and then resign my position."

"Where will you live?" she asked relentlessly.

"We have not decided," replied Severus nervously. "But we'll spend weekends here so Healer Smethwyck can visit."

Minerva smiled. "I hope you'll inform a few friends. If Zelda will be here more often, she'll enjoy company."

Severus scowled. "Which of them do you suggest?

"Molly Weasley, Hagrid and Filius Flitwick, of course. More if it seems advisable," she replied.

"Phineas knows," Zelda told her. "In fact, he's the wretch who started all this. Has he told the other portraits?"

A thin eyebrow rose slightly as Minerva considered that statement.

"How is Phineas responsible?"

Severus sneered. He glanced toward the drawing room and said, "He watches us at times, and told me recently he believed Zelda was not ill, but pregnant. He'll be insufferable now."

"To answer Zelda's question, he's not the most social portrait subject. He speaks with Dumbledore at times, but enjoys knowing things Dumbledore does not."

"So he hasn't told anyone," said Zelda.

"He's bound by honor to tell me first of anything that concerns the running of this school."

"We should tell Lily and Elijah first, and then others," said Severus. "I should mention that Michael and Kingsley know."

"Ah, if Michael is involved, that explains how you found Dilys. Are you aware that she's renowned in the field of childbirth healing? You're very lucky."

"All Michael said was that she wrote a book and is a great poker player," said Zelda wryly.

Severus pondered what poker and healing had in common and frowned, but Minerva saw his thought and any comment he might have made died unspoken.

A flash of silver appeared and Severus said, "Hagrid is returning with Rowena."

"Tell him now," suggested Minerva.

Zelda was taken aback by her serious tone. "Really?"

Severus looked at Minerva, and then at his wife. When Zelda slowly nodded, he nodded in return and went to answer the door.

Rowena burst inside and leaped delightedly at him, then raced toward the sitting room where she expected to find Zelda.

"Thank you, Hagrid," said Severus. "Can you spare a moment to come in?"

The half-giant smiled genially. "Jes' a few minutes. I'll be patrollin' tonight, yeh know."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Thank you. Has there been much resistance among the rest?"

He directed Hagrid to the sitting room as they spoke.

"Sometimes they complain, an' a few times I think they skive off, jes' like students. But not me, I think there's still good reason fer it."

He looked taken aback to see Professor McGonagall sitting with Zelda, but he simply nodded to her and greeted Zelda, who was petting Rowena.

"Thanks for babysitting," said Zelda. "Look how happy she is. You're wonderful, Hagrid."

"Eh, it's good fer Fang to have her around. Maybe her brains'll rub off on him," said Hagrid. "She's good company."

Severus found himself reluctant to say the words to another person, so he looked to Zelda, relieved when she smiled reassuringly.

"Are you up to hearing another secret?" asked Zelda. "A temporary secret, that is."

"They say I can' keep a secret," he said, his black eyes twinkling.

"They do say that," said Minerva cynically.

Zelda took a deep breath, finding it hard to say the words.

"Well, Minerva thinks you can, and at some point everyone will know. But I'm pregnant, Hagrid, and since Rowena stands to have a new baby sister or brother, I suppose you should know to help prepare her."

Hagrid laughed out loud. "Tha's great news," he said heartily, his glance flicking toward Severus, who was striving to look imperturbable.

"If Zelda finds herself in trouble here, can she come to you?" asked Severus slowly.

"Course she can," he replied bracingly. "Yeh didn' have ter ask, Severus, you know I'll take care of 'er fer yeh."

"I wish I didn't feel so pathetic," said the subject of their conversation, rather dejected.

"Don't look so downhearted," said Minerva. "Magic isn't everything, although I'll admit at Hogwarts it seems so."

Hagrid knelt in front of Zelda, still large enough that he loomed over her, but he took her hand rather shyly.

"Zelda, Minerva's got the righ' of it," he said. "Yer smart and yeh'll be a great mum ter this baby. Mos' people here'll be fine. But if yeh need anything, jes' let me know."

She smiled rather self-consciously. "Thanks, Hagrid. You're the first person, besides Minerva, that we've told."

He grinned then and said, "Then I'd best be avoidin' Harry an' his friends, or I'll be wantin' ter tell 'em."

"We can't tell them until my own kids know," she told him. "But they'll know soon enough. I hear Hermione does fabulous magical knitting, so maybe she'll make something cute for the baby."

Hagrid stood up, chuckling. "It's a better use fer her knittin' than tryin' ter free the house elves."

That reminded Zelda of something and she sighed. "I need to talk to Dobby before we leave, Severus."

Minerva and Hagrid left together, and as soon as the door had closed, Zelda looked ruefully at Severus.

"Dobby!" she called. "Please come here."

Dobby appeared before them instantly and stood waiting, gazing up at them earnestly.

"What can Dobby do for Mrs. Professor Snape?" he asked.

She knelt down impulsively, so they were almost eye-to-eye.

"Dobby, we must apologize for earlier today. Professor Snape and I behaved foolishly and it wasn't your fault," she said softly.

"Get up, Mrs. Professor!" Dobby said shrilly, looking scandalized. "You is not supposed to be on the floor!"

"I don't suppose you'll sit down, will you?" she asked.

"Dobby will sit, but get up, Mrs. Professor!" said the elf.

Severus helped Zelda to her feet and they all sat on the couch with Dobby in between them, kicking his sock feet.

"I must apologize, Dobby, more than Zelda," he said, looking grim. "You did nothing to deserve my anger. If you'll forgive me, I'll try to do better from now on."

Dobby looked shrewdly from one to the other. "You is the oddest humans Dobby has seen," he proclaimed. "Is it because Mrs. Professor Snape is a Muggle?"

"You must know, from knowing Hermione, that I'm not used to house elves. I'm not used to having servants, either," said Zelda, frowning worriedly. "But I like you and you've helped us wonderfully. If you don't want to do it any more, it's okay."

Dobby grinned knowingly. "Dobby thinks you needs him more than anyone in the castle and Professor McGonagall says Dobby should take care of you."

"Dobby," said Severus, "I hope you'll knock in the future."

"Dobby will! Dobby's old family never did such things, but they was bad, miserable wizards," he said earnestly. "Professor and Mrs. Snape is much kinder and happier."

"Thanks, Dobby," said Zelda, giggling. "You seem great at keeping secrets, so I have something to tell you."

At her serious tone, he stared attentively.

"Dobby, I'm going to have a baby. Only a few people know, but if I'm a bit ill, that's why."

The house elf gave them a toothy grin and said, "Dobby is glad to hear it, and will not tell! Dobby will iron his hands if he forgets and tells someone!"

Zelda's eyes flew open in horror and she gasped, "Goddess, Dobby! You wouldn't! Don't hurt yourself."

He gave her a knowing smile. "House elves is supposed to punish themselves if they does wrong, but Mrs. Professor wouldn't know that."

"Dobby, if you make mistakes, Mrs. Snape will forgive you. But she's not used to the ways of house elves, so don't punish yourself," Severus said firmly.

"Yes, Professor Snape," said the elf politely. This wizard had never treated elves cruelly, not even long ago as a visitor at Malfoy Manor.

Dobby slipped to the floor and said, "Is there anything Dobby can do? Otherwise he must go to help the other elves."

"Nothing, thank you," said Severus. "We'll be back most weekends from now on, so Mrs. Snape will need your help."

Dobby waved cheerfully and disappeared, leaving Severus alone with his wife again.

"I'd like to sit by the fire again, but after what happened last time…"

"Please?" she asked. "I'll behave if you will."

He sat down and put his arm around her shoulders, pleased when she leaned comfortably against him.

"How long have we been married?" she asked.

"Have you forgotten again? We were married on August ninth, so it's almost six months. Why?"

"It's like I've always been with you, but I've only remembered for about two months," she mused. "I wonder sometimes if I've dreamed you and I'll wake up alone again."

"Zelda," he whispered, kissing her soft hair.

She looked up and he held her gaze for long minutes. Finally he spoke.

"Amor est vitae essentia, Domina," he murmured slowly. "Love is the essence of life."

Her eyes were sparkling as she replied, "Loving you is the essence of my life. Everything else springs from it, Sev. And you're totally sexy when you speak Latin."

He tangled his fingers in her curls and kissed her with a slight smile.

"Let's go home," he said. "We'll go to bed, so you can wake up with me. I'm no dream, my love, and if we sleep together enough times you'll be forced to believe it."


	28. A Hogwarts Weekend

A Hogwarts Weekend

The following Friday, Severus prepared for their weekend at Hogwarts while Zelda was working. It had been another very busy week and he looked forward to sleeping in on Saturday and having some time alone with his wife. He realized he was not in sync with Muggle feminist views, but he wished Zelda didn't have a job. He wanted her to be happy, but he wanted her attention focused on him.

His meetings with Michael were still awkward, and at times they would sit quietly together when talking was too difficult. He was starting to be aware of his emotional triggers, cues that stirred his rage and depression, shattering his control.

"Your self-control's more powerful than I've seen before," Michael had told him. "It's impressive, but when it fails, what happens?"

"It must not fail," replied Severus coldly. "I'll simply work harder at control."

Michael grinned and shook his head. "Buddy, in case you don't know, that's fear talking. You've got as many layers as an onion. All of 'em, the icy control, the sarcasm, the rage, are designed to protect you from feeling the terror inside. You have more reasons for fear and anxiety than almost anyone I've known."

"I have reason to fear losing control, and I'm aware that my fears exist."

That admission alone cost Severus and Michael paused, poured out a cup of tea and handed it to him.

Severus stared, a question in his black eyes.

"Drink it, Sev," he advised. "Listen, you act like I'll force you. I'm well aware that you're not able to change instantly. It's okay. I just want you to be able to think on these things, and if you want to talk, or have questions, I'm here. It's important to talk about the past."

"Do you actually get paid for chattering to people?" asked Severus cynically.

'This isn't typical, because we're friends. But I don't think you'd talk to Augustus Pye, and you're smart and honest enough to take what we talk about and figure things out for yourself," said Michael, smiling fondly at the stubborn wizard.

"What should we discuss then?"

"Whatever you want? For instance, a week ago you learned you're going to be a father, buddy. Are you scared?"

"Apprehensive," replied Severus. "But Zelda is no different, so it doesn't seem real."

"Elijah and Lily both called me after she talked to them. Lily's just excited, but Eli's worried, I think. Do you think you and Zel can come to the cabin next weekend to see them?"

"Of course. I must attend the staff meeting on Sunday, but I'm sure Zelda will want to see them. She thinks of them constantly."

"I'll see if Dilys will come to the cabin again to check on her, if you'd like," offered Michael.

Severus picked up his tea and drank thirstily, relieved that he was not expected to achieve some sort of personal perfection. He was tired, and wanted rest badly.

"I know you cannot discuss specifics, but are your meetings with Potter and Malfoy productive?" he asked. "I feel as though I've thrown that burden onto you."

Michael's brown eyes twinkled as he said, "You don't have to carry all the burdens, all the time. Harry's more open emotionally, but you know that. Draco… I think he's been depressed for a long time. He finds it easier to talk to me now. You should talk to him, in fact to both of them. You're an important person in their lives."

"Really?" sneered Severus, adding with a mocking smile, "You've tossed the burden back, haven't you?"

Michael grinned. "Nice catch. Have you found any more clients for me here at Hogwarts?"

"Yes. They're two children of Death Eater families, who've developed no sense of self as the result of rigid control. They're broken down enough that I think they'll be grateful for your attention and not care much that you're a Muggle."

"Interesting," replied Michael. "Do they know Draco?"

"They've been his gang since they started school. I've had this in mind for some time, but wanted to see sustained effort at their schoolwork first. Is it appropriate for me to ask Draco about this?"

"Sure. I'm curious to know what he'll say," said Michael.

Severus drained his teacup and said, "I must go. I'm patrolling tonight, and then I'll collect Zelda and the dog."

"Dilys is coming to see her, isn't she?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I still see no sign that she's pregnant, but the potion may be continuing to accelerate development. We'll know tomorrow."

"Do you think we've all made a mistake about the pregnancy?" asked Michael ironically.

A wave of emotion threatened to break forth, but Severus replied calmly, "It's no mistake, we heard the heart beating."

Michael's eyes grew far away. "Sev, I can't imagine not being gay, but to hear that and know you'll be a father… I always wished it were possible for me."

Severus had no words to respond to such heartfelt honesty, but he held his hand out and clasped Michael's strongly. Then he straightened his robes and headed out to patrol the corridors.

&&&&&&&&&

The earlier, hectic day had finally given way to peace for Severus. He and Zelda had eaten a delicious dinner that was brought by Dobby, and finally they were alone. Zelda had seen his mood and coaxed him over to the couch, where she sat with his head in her lap, reading contentedly. An hour later, Severus awoke, exquisitely relaxed. He reached up and captured her hand to kiss.

"Feeling better, Professor?" she asked, tracing the line of his hooked nose with her finger.

"Yes," he murmured, turning to rub his face against her belly.

"I'm glad," she whispered, setting her book aside. "Sev, let's go to bed."

One black eyebrow rose curiously as he sat up. "Of course, my girl. Go ahead, I'll tidy up and be there in a moment."

As he entered the bedroom, Zelda was leaving the bathroom, smiling wryly.

"What is it?" he asked.

She came to him and kissed him. "It's something about pregnancy. Sometimes I feel too sick to move and others, I'm incredibly horny. Um, like now…"

His eyes lit up with cynical amusement. "Suppose I'm not incredibly horny?"

"Perhaps I can change your mind," she said, running her hands down his back caressingly. "We always seem to be in a hurry these days, but now we have all night and we can sleep late tomorrow."

He began undressing, a slow smile appearing on his face. "I'm willing to be persuaded," he murmured.

As he removed his shirt, Zelda pressed her face against his chest, inhaling deeply.

"Mmm… Sev, you're so perfect," she purred as her hands roamed over his bare skin.

"You're persuasive," he said softly, beginning to undress her.

As her clothes fell away, Zelda pulled him to the bed, her clever hands arousing him as they moved.

"In a hurry?" he asked mockingly, as she drew him down and began kissing her way down his torso.

She moaned faintly, finding the scent and taste of him utterly delicious.

"You have no idea," she hissed, rubbing her cheek against his belly and smiling wickedly at him before returning to her work.

Severus found her urgency fascinating, and allowed her to have her way. He lay on his back, his legs spread slightly, his own arousal gradually consuming him until he pulled her on top of him, laughing, and locked his arms around her. He thrust up into her and they moaned in unison as they began to move together.

Zelda looked into the black eyes she adored and found him looking at her. She was overwhelmed with joy, which she offered to him.

"Wonderful Severus," she whispered, panting with delight as she felt her orgasm approaching.

He loved to watch her when they made love, to see her lose control and then melt into him, so vulnerable and trusting. He thrust hard and felt her climax, and then it was his turn and they held each other, breathing hard. He felt her mouth smile against his neck and tears against his skin.

"Crying, my girl?" he asked softly.

"Happy tears," she murmured, nuzzling his ear.

"All right, then."

He cradled her close to his side and studied her. She wasn't sleeping, but drowsy, smiling tenderly.

"Hormones," she murmured.

"Is it different?" he asked, curious to understand.

"It's… I guess it's primal. My emotions are so close to the surface," she said. "I'll try not to be too annoying."

"Annoying?" he said with a smirk.

He recalled his fluctuating emotions and the nightmares that still plagued him when life became stressful. She was sweet and caring when he was weak, and he vowed to do no less for her. His hands moved to caress her, while contentment filled him.

She nestled against him. "I'll try not to cling too much, although sometimes I'll want to, like now."

"Too much isn't possible," he confessed, tucking the comforter around both of them and continuing to pet her.

"Pregnancy doesn't last forever, and eventually I'll be myself again. Sometimes I'd like it if you'll just snuggle with me. As time goes on, pregnancy is isolating."

"Holding you is my pleasure, dear girl."

She snuggled close and gradually dropped off to sleep while he pondered his new life. His bitterness, his intellectual arrogance and his pride had all given way to his need for this woman. With her, he was everything he could not be with others. Learning to live so divided seemed impossible, yet if he considered it rationally, it might work. The hardest part would be, once people who knew him met Zelda, there could be no doubt where his weakness lay.

Zelda whimpered in her sleep, pressing closer to him. He smiled, realizing how fortunate he was, and then allowed himself to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&

"You look well," said Dilys Smethwyck. "The pregnancy is progressing faster than normal, but if you take no more potions, it will eventually return to an almost normal rate of development. How are you feeling?"

Zelda smiled. "Once in a while I feel horribly sick, but Severus is quite a dictator. He makes me rest, and I take my vitamins like a good pregnant person. I slept wonderfully last night and I feel fine."

"I look forward to seeing you next week in America," said the witch. "Your children will be there, I believe?"

"It'll be the first time I've seen them since we told them," she replied.

Zelda rose from the bed, where they'd been sitting and talking, and walked Dilys out to the main room, where Severus waited with a guest.

"Molly!" Zelda cried. "Where've you been lately and did Severus tell you?"

Molly Weasley nodded, chuckling as Zelda impulsively hugged her. "You're glowing, Zelda, and I can't wait to see Severus being a father."

Severus scowled at the women, but when Zelda smiled comically at him, his expression softened slightly.

"Molly, this is Dilys Smethwyck. Michael bullied her into taking care of me during my pregnancy," said Zelda. "Dilys, this is Professor Molly Weasley."

"It's lovely to meet you," said Molly warmly. "I kept your book on my nightstand during every one of my pregnancies. It's marvelous."

"Thank you," replied the Healer, smiling warmly. "Many of my male colleagues shy away from dealing with magic related to childbirth, but I've always thought it the most fascinating field of study."

Zelda glanced at her husband, who was fighting the urge to squirm in response to all this enthusiastic female chatter.

"Will you bring Rowena down to Hagrid?" she asked, fighting the giggles at the blatant flash of relief she saw in his eyes.

"Of course," he replied suavely. "After that I must speak with Professor McGonagall, so I'll see you later."

He went to put on his staff robes. Picking up his wand, he decided perhaps an impromptu patrol of the corridors might be advisable before he returned. Opening the door again, he called Rowena and slipped out the door.

Outside, the snow sparkled brilliantly in the winter sunshine.

"Heel," he told Rowena, who fell in by his side immediately.

Hogwarts would be better if students possessed the intelligence and willingness of this dog, thought Severus. He looked forward to a quiet walk to Hagrid's, but a dreamy voice broke into his reverie.

"Severus!" called Sibyll Trelawney, hustling out the same door he had just passed through. "Where are you going?"

"To see Hagrid," he replied politely, hiding his sudden irritation.

Rowena, irritated by the Seer's intent demeanor, growled low in her throat. Her hackles rose slightly and she took a small step forward, drawing the witch's attention.

"Great Merlin! Why have you a dog with you?" she asked, shrinking back in alarm.

Severus had not considered that Rowena could offer protection from annoyance, and he vowed to reward the intelligent creature at the first opportunity.

"This is my dog," he said coldly. "Are you afraid of dogs, Sibyll?"

"I have Seen that dogs bring calamity, so I avoid them," she said grandly. "Remember the Grim!"

"Rowena frequently patrols the school and grounds with me," he murmured. "She's very well trained, but also protective of her own."

"Oh," replied Sibyll blankly, staring at him oddly.

"Hagrid is expecting me, so I'll be on my way. Good day, Sibyll," he said. "Rowena, heel."

He walked on, the dog trotting obediently at his side.

"Good girl," he said, looking appreciatively down at her shining brown eyes.

As he approached Hagrid's cabin, the door opened and Fang burst out, running eagerly to greet Rowena, but she looked up at Severus as though asking permission.

"Go on," he said, smiling as she bounded forward, jumping exuberantly on the huge black boarhound so they both to rolled together in the snow.

"Morning, Severus," called Hagrid from the doorway. "How 'bout a nice cuppa tea?"

Severus realized the batty Seer might still be loitering near the castle, so he nodded pleasantly and entered. His eyes watered immediately from the smoky, unaired atmosphere. He contrasted this with his own quarters, maintained delightfully by his wife and Dobby. Another way his life had improved, he thought smugly.

"How's Zelda?" asked Hagrid, looking a bit hurt. "She din' wan' ter come with yeh today?"

"Zelda is conferring with the childbirth Healer and Molly Weasley just arrived, so I thought Rowena needed fresh air," explained Severus.

"Eh, woman business," Hagrid mused. "Yeh don' want too much o' that."

He put a normal size mug in front of Severus and a bucket-size one for himself, and sat down across from his guest.

"Have you discovered anything unusual while you've patrolled the school?" asked Severus.

Hagrid stared shrewdly at him and said, "I haven' told anyone yet, an' I think you're the properest person ter know. Night before last, after midnight, I found' Harry Potter an' Draco Malfoy in th' alcove outside th' library doors. They wouldn' say why they were there. Maybe I shoulda taken points from 'em, but after all Harry's been through I can' believe he's up ter no good, even if he's wi' the likes of young Malfoy."

"I discovered them once myself," Severus said thoughtfully. "It seems odd, given their history, but I believe those two have joined forces to play Muggle detectives."

"Well, I never," mused Hagrid. "I saw Harry yesterday an' asked him if Ron an' Hermione know he met Malfoy, an' he jest shook 'is head."

"I'll speak to them," said Severus. "A word of warning, however. Keep an eye on Ginny Weasley. I believe she's aware of what those two are up to. She's underage and Molly won't be amused if the girl comes to harm."

"I'll do that," promised Hagrid. "Now, how's it feel ter be th' new Deputy Headmaster?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "It's only until the end of the school year."

Hagrid smiled knowingly. "There's rumors tha' th' job's yers fer th' taking."

"I have a wife to consider," replied Severus. "A Muggle wife who I don't believe will be well-received or safe living in our world. Not to mention a child."

"Yer babe's likely ter be a powerful witch or wizard," he mused, his black eyes twinkling. "Yeh aren' thinkin' of raisin' it away from our world, are yeh?"

Severus stared at him in surprise. "I hadn't thought of that," he admitted. "But… Zelda is a Muggle and I'm a half-blood. It cannot be certain that our child will be magical."

A knowing smile flashed briefly across Hagrid's bearded face, but he only nodded.

Severus had not thought yet about what his child might be like. He hoped fervently it would be a sweet daughter, with her mother's smiling blue eyes. Frankly, he didn't care whether or not the child was born with magical power, and certainly it would be easier for him to choose a different path if it were not so.

They finished their tea in thoughtful silence. Severus put his cup down on the table.

"Thank you for the tea," he said politely. "I'm going to take a walk around the school now."

"Never know what yeh'll find," agreed Hagrid.

Outside they found Fang and Rowena wandering around in a leisurely way, sniffing at the snowdrifts, occasionally nosing playfully at each other.

"Thanks fer bringin' Rowena down. It's good fer 'em both to play together an' she's good company too. Should I keep 'er until after the meetin' tomorrow?"

"I believe Zelda is busy today, but Rowena is here to keep her company. If she wants the dog back, I'll send you a message."

Hagrid nodded, and so they parted. Severus headed back to the castle, while Hagrid whistled up the dogs and headed for the Forbidden Forest.

&&&&&&&&&

As he entered the castle, Severus wondered idly what Potter and Malfoy were up to. He had begun to form a vague idea, but wished for the hundredth time that the Chosen One would consult with someone responsible before attempting some ill-conceived venture. He fell into one of his regular routes through the castle; rather wishing he would find students engaged in unlawful activity. If he couldn't give detention to Potter and Malfoy, he'd gladly give it to others.

It seemed that breakfast was over, and the sound of many conversations filled the corridors. Students who saw him nodded respectfully, but they rarely spoke and generally went on their way rather faster than before.

"Professor Snape!" called Hermione Granger as she stepped through the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

Ron and Ginny Weasley followed her, but strangely, there was no sign of Potter.

"Where's Potter?" asked Severus.

"That's what I was going to ask you," replied Hermione, a slight frown creasing her forehead. "He said he was going to see if you'd brought anyone here for the weekend."

"I haven't seen him today, but perhaps he is in the dungeon. Where are you headed?"

"Looking for Harry," said Ron.

"Perhaps you should come with me," Severus murmured cryptically.

They began descending the many flights of stairs. Severus walked behind them and other students watched with interest, occasionally murmuring sympathetically.

"They all think we're headed for punishment!" Ron whispered with a gleeful grin.

Hermione looked concerned for a split second, before she saw the humor in it and smiled.

As they reached the dungeon corridor leading to Severus's quarters, they saw movement by his office door and heard voices. Severus took the lead and moved closer, while Ginny held her friends back.

"We can't do it. He'll go to McGonagall and we need to catch them first, where they can't explain it away."

"I think he'll help us. Someone should know what we suspect," Harry whispered stubbornly.

"I expect to be that someone who'll hear your explanation immediately," Severus said in a very cold voice.

Draco started slightly, but Harry turned around with an odd gleam in his green eyes.

"Good morning, Professor Snape," he said innocently.

He looked down the corridor and saw his friends advancing. He glanced apologetically at Draco. There was no other way to ask. So he stared intently at Professor Snape, offering the question he wished to ask.

Severus looked intently at the boy. So Harry Potter wished to introduce Draco to Zelda. Did the boy understand what he was asking? Severus had hoped to give Draco a decade or two to prove himself before letting him know of Zelda's existence. Perhaps that was unrealistic. He glared, nodding reluctantly.

"This way," he said curtly, herding them toward his quarters.


	29. Draco Meets Zelda

Draco Meets Zelda

Draco glared at his former nemesis as they followed Professor Snape. Suddenly the know-it-all Granger and Weasley were butting in, and it seemed they all knew something he didn't. He loathed being the last to know. Professor Snape held the door as they all filed through. Draco glared as he passed his teacher, who gazed inscrutably back.

The main room, which Draco remembered from the night he'd been tended by his professor after being attacked, looked different. Much better, he thought grudgingly. As a Malfoy, he recognized good taste.

A woman came through a doorway at the far end of the room. Draco recognized her from the Forbidden Forest the previous summer, and from this place, the morning after he'd been discovered injured at the Whomping Willow.

The blonde woman immediately glanced at him, then quizzically at Professor Snape.

"As you see, we have guests," he said coolly. "I don't believe you've been formally to Draco Malfoy yet. Draco, this is my wife, Zelda Snape."

Harry and his friends watched curiously as Draco grasped this turn of events.

"Hello, Draco Malfoy," said Zelda pleasantly, fixing her blue eyes on his cool gray ones.

Draco shook her hand, looking from the woman to Professor Snape, who was also watching him intently.

"It's, uh, nice to meet you," he muttered, cursing his gaucherie. "I'm sorry about what happened that day in the Forbidden Forest. My mother was… I don't know. But thank you for letting us go."

"You're welcome," she replied, intrigued by his awkwardness. "I was so scared that day, all I wanted to do was run away like mad. I wouldn't have denied anyone else a chance to get away."

The young man nodded, but could think of nothing to say. He watched as Zelda turned to greet the others warmly. She laughed and hugged each other quickly, but gave Potter a longer hug and kissed his cheek affectionately.

"Did Lils or Elijah tell you my news?" she whispered into his ear.

His eyes grew wide. "So it's true?" Harry asked softly.

She nodded, and then smiled at all of them and said, "Do you have time for a bite to eat? Come in and hang out for a little bit."

Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys both accepted happily, but Draco hung back.

"Please stay, Draco," coaxed Zelda. "We didn't get off on the right foot, but I'd like to get to know you."

"Why?" asked the young man truculently.

"Because it's not every day that your Hogwarts professor marries a Muggle, so you might as well check me out to confirm that I'm a total freak."

Draco glanced at Professor Snape. The bloody wizard had a cynical smirk touching his lips as his wife proclaimed this outrageous news.

"Ah, all right," he said numbly, following the others into the room the woman had come from.

"Dobby," she called, smiling when the elf appeared. "Would you bring us lunch?"

He grinned, and Draco realized that he'd never seen the elf look happy when he was at Malfoy Manor. The elf looked benevolently around at them, but his grin faltered when he recognized Draco.

"Draco Malfoy," said Dobby dully.

"Hello, Dobby," said Draco, embarrassed that the elf acted so crushed in his presence.

"Dobby, Draco's our guest," said Zelda gently. "It's okay, I hope."

Dobby put his tiny chin up defiantly, saying, "Dobby is fine, Mrs. Professor Snape! Dobby will bring lunch right away."

"Thank you," she said, looking worried as he disappeared.

"I forgot, but he used to work for your family, didn't he?" she asked Draco.

He nodded. "We gave him a bad time. My father…" he broke off abruptly.

"Hey, don't worry about that now," said Zelda. "Come sit down, everyone."

They broke into smaller groups, with Harry and Ginny managing to sit on either side of Zelda.

"Are you really going to have a baby?" asked Ginny softly. "Zelda, that's fantastic."

Harry was less sure he liked it. Lily had learned to send owls from Geneva, and they'd corresponded several times. She'd thought it was great fun, her mother having a baby, but she'd also said Elijah was worried. Zelda was pretty old for this. Harry couldn't imagine how Professor Snape would handle it if something terrible happened.

"Michael pestered a Healer to come from St. Mungo's to see me," she said. "Her name's Dilys Smethwyck. She's really smart and nice, but I didn't know until your mother told me that she's a huge expert, and famous too."

"Mum knows?" asked Ginny jealously.

"I knew Lily would probably blab to all of you, and I loved telling your mother. I was right, too, about my big-mouthed daughter."

"Will you be okay?" Harry asked abruptly.

"Have you been talking to Eli?" she asked. "I know he's worried. He worries constantly about me, like I'm not fit to take care of myself."

"It's too far to owl him, but I Apparated to the nearest phone and called him after we got Lily's owl," Harry confessed.

"Harry, I'm fine. I didn't plan this, but it'll be lovely. By the way, we're going to meet Lils and Eli at the cabin next weekend. Do you all want to come?"

"Yeah, I reckon we would. Ginny?" he asked, turning to her.

"I'd love it. Can we bring Draco along?" she asked.

Zelda smiled. "He seems to be in shock. I think we should talk to Severus about it before we say anything to Draco. Anyway, tell Ron and Hermione, okay?"

"Sure," said Harry, his expression lightening.

Just then Dobby reappeared with a huge tray of food, which he set on the table.

"Lunch will be ready in two minutes, Mrs. Professor Snape," he called.

She nodded, looking over at Draco, who was sitting in an armchair on the far side of the hearth, talking quietly to Severus. It was all she could do to refrain from eavesdropping.

Severus was forced to wait for Draco's reaction to the news of his marriage. Without the insolent outburst that would have been automatic a year ago, Draco seemed unsure how to feel about it.

"She's… I think she seems kind," the boy said uncertainly.

"She's very kind," said Severus softly.

"I was surprised, but there's no reason why you shouldn't be married. Is she okay here? Not long ago there'd be people who'd hate that she's a Muggle."

"I'm aware," replied Severus dryly. "That is why I'll leave Hogwarts at the end of this school year."

"No!" said Draco, looking shocked. "You can't leave Hogwarts!"

"I'll find other employment."

"But… Slytherin needs you to stay. You're the main reason things have gotten better for us this year! Does she want you to leave?"

"No," he hissed irritably. "Your parents' marriage was no example, Draco. Two people must compromise in order to live together. Zelda says she's willing to live here, but there's too much she doesn't know about living in the magical world, and some here will despise her for being a Muggle."

Draco thought about that, but then remembered something and whispered, "She's a Legilimens. I remember from that day last summer. She's not a Muggle."

"She's a Muggle who is a natural Legilimens. I hadn't known such things were possible, but there are others with small magical abilities too. She's completely defenseless against magic, Draco, so mine is the job of assuring her safety."

Draco looked into black eyes filled with stony determination. His father had been equally resolute, but in a mad way, following Voldemort to the end. He now saw a wizard's determination put toward good and wondered if he could find it somewhere in himself.

"How did you ever find her?" he asked. "She's American, isn't she?"

Amazingly, the older wizard's lips twitched slightly. Draco could have sworn the man nearly smiled.

"It's a long story, but I must thank your dear departed Aunt Bellatrix for making my marriage possible."

Draco's mouth fell open. "You're kidding, right?"

"Lunch is ready," said Zelda, coming up behind them and putting a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Hurry up, or Ron will grab all the tastiest treats."

Draco watched the black eyes soften briefly, and as they walked to the table, he saw Professor Snape reach out and squeeze his wife's hand.

The meal was extremely informal. Draco was seated between Zelda Snape and Potter. It felt awkward, since the other students seemed to know Mrs. Snape very well, but they all talked about ordinary things, school things mostly. Which left him free to examine the woman.

She wasn't beautiful. Not like his mother, or like she'd been before the past year broke her completely. Zelda Snape was rather plump. There were wrinkles around her eyes that were very noticeable when she smiled, so she didn't look young and gorgeous. At first he'd wondered what a wizard would see in her, but he saw Professor Snape catch her gaze, and when she smiled at her husband, it was lovely. His mother used to smile at him like that, he thought, when he was small.

Sunshine poured in through the windows and the skylight, making the room brighter than it had ever been and bringing the colors of the room vibrantly alive.

"It's glorious to see the sun for a little while," said Zelda contentedly. "Does it hurt your eyes, Severus?"

"A different look to my dungeon, but once the sun sets we'll have pleasing murkiness again," he replied mockingly. "You don't understand the point of a dungeon, my girl. Menacing gloom is called for."

"What's really missing here is the telly and video games," Harry said teasingly. "The computer too."

Zelda picked up a roll and threw it at him. It bounced off his glasses. Laughing, he caught it and took a bite.

"Sorry about that," she said to Draco. "I normally don't encourage food fights, but ugly things shouldn't be mentioned while we're eating."

"I frequently want to throw things at Potter," said Draco sarcastically. "Nice shot."

"How vulgar," murmured Severus. "I thought I'd married a virtuous, well-behaved woman."

Zelda grinned briefly at him, but turned back to Draco and Harry.

"It's two weeks until the next Quidditch match, isn't it? I'm hoping to cleverly disguise myself and go to watch."

"Gryffindor's playing Hufflepuff," said Draco coolly. "Won't be much of a match, I'd say. Hufflepuff's going to finish it off in five minutes."

He gazed innocently at the three Gryffindor players sitting at the table.

A slow grin appeared on Harry's face, while spluttering noises came from two Weasleys.

"Nice," commented Zelda with an admiring little smile. "You're quite adorably obnoxious, Draco. Is that a Slytherin thing?"

Her twinkling eyes moved from Draco to Severus appraisingly.

The Gryffindor students all looked at each other, rather bemused. It seemed strange that Zelda could laugh at something they had always taken so seriously.

"That's one way to put it, Zelda," said Ginny, giggling.

As the meal was ending, Severus decided to deal with his most immediate problem.

"Potter, Malfoy, if you are finished, I hope that you'll join me in my office for a brief chat," he murmured smoothly.

Zelda looked from one to the other, and then said cheerfully, "I hope the rest of you will wait here with me until their, um, brief chat is over. It's so great to see you."

The two culprits followed Professor Snape into the corridor. They said nothing as they walked to his office, and remained silent as they sat down on the hard wooden chairs he kept for visitors.

"Well?" asked Severus.

The two sat facing him, silent and unmoving. Each seemed surprisingly cool, and obviously their Occlumency had developed quite impressively. The minutes ticked on as they all sat in silence.

"Dumbledore would have let you go ahead without questioning your plan," commented Severus. "I, on the other hand, lack his tolerance. Shall I tell you what I believe?"

They glanced at each other, but made no reply.

"You both know who has caused these disturbances. You wish to get incontrovertible proof. You believe there is some danger, hence your unwillingness to allow others to be involved."

Severus watched them closely, but they remained obstinately silent.

"I could report this to Headmistress McGonagall, or watch you constantly myself," he said icily.

"What about Zelda? You're not staying at Hogwarts during the week," Harry said impulsively.

"Don't presume to know what I'll do because you're aware of my personal circumstances," snapped Severus with an icy glare. "If I say I'll do it, then it shall be done!"

Harry saw that he'd overstepped the bounds by speaking of Zelda and he looked down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "Draco, we need to tell him."

Draco glared at both of them, but in a low voice he said, "Sir, you're right. We have to catch them in the act. We don't know the extent and we need proof. Please don't stop us."

Severus remembered trying to catch the Marauders in the act, something that had nearly gotten him killed as a teenager.

"You were nearly killed at the Whomping Willow," he said evenly. "That's unacceptable."

"Potter's watching me like a bloody nursemaid now," said Draco. "Anyway, that was earlier, when I didn't care what happened to me. I think now it might be better to survive."

"Will you tell me who you suspect?" asked Severus.

"We're not sure," said Harry. "Not about everyone, and we're not exactly sure why they're doing it. That's why we need to catch them."

"Using yourselves as bait?"

"If we have to," replied Draco. "We'll be careful, and we didn't want anyone else to get hurt. That's why we meet secretly."

"How will you contact us if you do catch them?" asked Severus.

"Send a Patronus to you and Professor McGonagall," Harry replied succinctly.

"Also to Hagrid," said Severus firmly. "Sometimes I will not be here, but I trust Hagrid to deal with the situation."

Draco looked oddly at him, but closed his mouth firmly and nodded.

"Okay," said Harry, looking relieved. "Can we go now?"

"You go back to the others, Potter. I have something I wish to ask Mr. Malfoy about."

Once Harry was gone, Draco looked guardedly at his former teacher.

"Draco, I'm considering having Crabbe and Goyle see Michael Fletcher when he comes to Hogwarts. Do you think it will be of use to them?"

Relieved that it was not about him, Draco said thoughtfully, "Yeah. I'll talk to them. He's good at helping figure things out. I wish they had more going for them, now that their families are such a mess. They're pretty hopeless."

"I might have said that about you, before now," replied Severus sternly. "However, I'll speak with them on Monday, and if they agree, Michael will see them on Tuesday morning."

"Is that all?" asked Draco.

"For now. But when I ask you and Potter for information, I will no longer accept your avoidance. I'll allow you to go forward, unless it seems too risky. Then you will tell me everything."

Draco nodded and headed quickly for the door. The door banged behind him and finally Severus was alone. He sat behind his desk, thinking of what they'd told him for a few moments, then put the fire out and headed back to his quarters.

&&&&&&&&&

"The coast is clear," Zelda announced as he cautiously entered. "They're all gone, and I think we deserve a bit of time to ourselves."

She rose from the armchair that faced the door, where she'd been awaiting his return.

"Are you up for a bit of magical home improvement?" she asked. "The kids assured me that you'd have no problem doing this."

He hugged her close and murmured, "What dreadful idea do you have in mind?"

"Come with me," she said, pulling him into the sitting room.

He followed, enjoying her enthusiasm.

"There!" she announced, pointing at the wall.

He looked enquiringly at her.

"I think we should have a door there, leading to our bedroom," she said. "I know the whole place is yours, but this is where we spend most of our time outside the bedroom, right?"

He pointed his wand at the wall, but paused, saying, "What is on the other side of the wall?"

"Nothing since I moved the dressing table over a bit," she said with a smile.

"You moved furniture?" he asked. "I thought that wasn't allowed."

"I supervised and the kids did the actual moving."

Merlin, you let those bloody students into our bedroom?" he asked, shocked.

"It was perfectly neat, like a hotel room, only beautiful. The girls are blown away by the gorgeous tapestry," she said, looking apologetic.

Absently he pointed his wand and a large polished oak door appeared. He flung it open and said, "After you, wife."

Light from the afternoon sun poured in through the door, brightening the bedroom and reflecting light onto the huge tapestry on the wall.

"What do you think?" she asked, looking around the bedroom and admiring the placement of the door.

"It's quite convenient for when my very absurd, pregnant wife becomes suddenly, incredibly horny," he replied, his eyes glinting with amusement.

"That's just what I was thinking!" she crowed, dancing up to him and kissing him impulsively. "Now, I'd love to hear how things went with your students, but I promised Dilys I'd take a nap on afternoons when I'm not working."

He read the invitation in her eyes and his slow smile appeared.

"Lie down on the bed and let me rub your feet," he suggested.

She complied, smiling as he removed her slippers and took one foot in his hand and began massaging it.

She sighed with pure delight. "You know just what to do," she murmured.

Leisurely he moved on to the other foot, while she moaned contentedly.

"Shall I go now?" he asked, gently setting her foot on the bed.

"If you want to," she said, pouting. "Or you could stay here."

She patted the bed next to her invitingly. "If you take off your shirt, I'll rub your back for you," she suggested.

"If I take everything off, what else will you rub?" he asked.

She chuckled and sat up, pushing the comforter back. "I'll take everything off too and we'll do whatever you want. After all, I can't sleep all the time."

He used his wand to undo the buttons and began undressing, knowing she was watching him. He watched her unfasten her robes and toss them on the chair near the bed. Her bra and knickers followed, and she lay back on the pillows, hands behind her head, and watched him prepare to remove his shirt and his trousers.

"You look lovely," he said softly. It was true, he thought, gazing at her naked body and her bright eyes. She was quite unselfconscious in that moment, he thought. It seemed that while her attention was on him, she hadn't thought of the picture she made, lying naked on the bed.

Zelda suddenly glanced into his eyes and gasped, seeing his thought. She fought the urge to cover herself.

"Don't, my love," he said gently. "I know precisely how you feel, but you look delicious."

She shivered slightly, and felt her nipples grow hard as she saw his thought. It was exciting, she realized. Deliberately she spread her legs and watched him toss aside his shirt.

"Beautiful" he murmured, wrenching down his trousers and stepping out of them.

He joined her on the bed and she flung her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"I'm ridiculously happy with you," she whispered, biting his earlobe firmly.

He eased her onto her back and began kissing her as he rolled on top of her.

Zelda felt emotions crash through her as they made love, desire and happiness and a wild tenderness for him. When her climax came, she wept, holding him hard against her.

"Ah, Severus," she whispered, choking back a small sob.

"Zelda?" he murmured, turning her face so he could see her.

Her eyes were bright and wet, but she smiled and put a hand on his cheek.

"I love you," she said tremulously.

"My sweetheart," he murmured, kissing her forehead.

He held her, feeling her breathing grow slower as she fell deep asleep. He realized that nothing in the world was more important to him than this woman he held in his arms, who now carried his child. He must get a grip on his emotions, he thought. Only firm control and constant vigilance would protect her as long as they were at Hogwarts. He dropped a gentle kiss on her shining curls and then closed his own eyes.

&&&&&&&&&

"It's bloody unbelievable," muttered Draco.

"Yeah, I watched it happen between them and seeing Professor Snape in love was incredibly weird," agreed Harry. "They were all over each other. But it's no joke, Draco. I won't let anything happen to her. You may think she's just a Muggle, but she matters to me."

The green eyes were icy and the mouth tight. It was the grimmest look Draco had ever seen on Harry Potter's face.

"Okay, listen. I was an ass for most of my life, but I can see she's a good person, and Snape would kill us if we let anything happen to her," said Draco.

"Did I mention she's having a baby?" added Harry, still worried by that fact.

"Is that what the girls were talking about? Merlin, no wonder he looked so grim."

"Michael would kill us too, if anything happened to her," said Harry.

"Gods, I should've known. They know each other, don't they?"

"Yeah, they're old friends. He and Professor Snape are friends too. Last summer Michael taught us how to shoot Muggle guns. Her kids are my friends."

"My whole life they said Muggles are stupid, like animals," said Draco. "Knowing Michael, it's not true, but I can't… I have to get my father's voice out of my head."

"There are stupid Muggles and stupid wizards, but they don't matter. Anyway, we're the only ones who can do this, right?"

"Yeah, you're right." Draco paused and added, "I wonder if my mother would despise her."

Harry tactfully remained silent.

Rolling his eyes, Draco said, "Before… I have to say she's changed since all this happened. If my father never gets out, and she can pull herself together…"

"Look, let's deal with my friends now. Maybe they can help us. I have to say that if we catch our prey, I'll love it. Professor Snape's on our side, so we don't have to worry about him any more."

"I'm glad to know that too," said Draco. "This has been one weird day."


	30. Valentine, You’re the Greatest!

Valentine, You're the Greatest!

Early the following Saturday morning Zelda woke with a smile on her lips. They'd come to the cabin to see Lily and Elijah. The Gryffindor contingent was there along with Michael and Kingsley. It was her formerly most hated holiday, Valentine's Day, but this year she would make up for all her previous lonely, grouchy Valentine's Days. Idly she considered giving a big, sweet, lacy card to her adorable husband, but was easily able to control her dreadful impulse. She turned on her side and looked at him, this amazing and unexpected husband of hers.

The harsh lines on his face were softened in sleep, showing her what he must have looked like at Elijah's age. His gorgeous, sexy beak of a nose, the startling black brows and the thin, chiseled lips all delighted her. He was the most impressive, dearest man she could imagine and she was still shocked that women hadn't mobbed him every day of his life.

She decided coffee in bed might be a nice Valentine's Day treat, so she reached for her pretty robe, got out of bed and slipped quietly out of the room.

Although it was early, she discovered Elijah and Harry sitting at the kitchen table, drinking mugs of cocoa and talking quietly. When they saw her, they both stood up, and Rowena slipped out from under the table to greet her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my favorite mother," whispered Elijah as he hugged her long and hard.

Harry had reached for something on the counter behind him. He tossed a small package to Elijah, and handed Zelda a large paper-wrapped bouquet of flowers.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he muttered rather shyly.

"Harry, thank you," she said, deeply touched.

She hugged him next, and looking into his eyes for a moment, she kissed his cheek.

"When did you two have time to get flowers?" she asked, unwrapping a pretty vase filled with glorious roses.

"We get around," said Elijah, offering the present to her.

She opened it and discovered it was chocolates, the expensive truffles that her son knew that she loved and had given her ever since he was so young that he could only afford two of them in a tiny golden box.

"You didn't read the cards!" he said, pretending to be hurt.

They were cheap kids' Valentines, Star Wars theme.

'May the Force give you a Happy Valentine's Day,' proclaimed one tiny card, from Elijah.

Harry's Darth Vader card simply said, 'Valentine, You're the Greatest!'

"I suppose magical people don't do such tacky things," she said, chuckling. "I love these silly little cards."

"They're fun," said Harry. "Eli says you let your students exchange them in class."

"We had a party yesterday. I love it, because I can still enforce the civilizing rule that everyone gives to everyone. No popularity contests or seeing who gets the most."

She went to the cupboard and pulled out a large bag of tiny, pastel conversation hearts. She poured them into a bowl and set it in the center of the table.

"We always have these," she said. "I bet magical conversation hearts would be better, though."

Harry picked up a tiny yellow heart that said '4Ever' on it. He put it in his mouth and it was pure sugar.

"Tasty," he said, crunching it between his teeth.

She moved to the counter and began grinding coffee beans.

"Are you going to give Severus a Valentine?" asked Elijah.

Harry couldn't quite stifle his snicker, but Zelda smiled serenely.

"You could say that," she said lightly, filling the coffee maker with water and flipping the switch.

Turning, she said, "What's the plan? Besides meeting the Healer, if you'd like. You're not going to sit and stare at me all the time, are you, Eli?"

"I'll control myself," he said. "We thought you old people would want to be dreamily alone for Valentine's Day this evening, so we're all going out to a movie and to Pedro's for pizza."

"Which movie?" she asked, wondering what everyone would like.

"_Men in Black_," replied Elijah decisively. "We're not seeing a chick flick this time! Titanic was too much."

"Good grief! Lily's willing to see that?"

"She knows there definitely won't be a long line for MIB tonight," he replied smugly.

Zelda smiled. "I know you'll have fun. But Dilys is going to be here in half an hour. I have to wake Severus up and get dressed, so I can get undressed and have her examine me."

She filled two mugs with coffee and headed for the bedroom, pleased to see the two young men having fun together.

Severus was stirring as she entered. He sat up at the sound of the door closing, but relaxed when he saw her bearing gifts.

"Thank you," he murmured, taking a tentative taste of the coffee.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Severus," she said, beaming.

He stared in horror and hissed, "I loathe Valentine's Day."

"Me too," she said impatiently. "At least, I used to. But this year…"

Her eyes moved slowly over his bare chest, delighting in the sight of him. Finally, a complacent little smile on her face, she looked into his black eyes and grinned.

"I have a different attitude," she said lazily.

Her smile reminded him things had taken an unprecedented turn, and his eyes drifted over her, bringing a faint smile to his thin lips.

"Perhaps I'll reconsider," he said.

In fact, one year ago he'd never imagined that on Valentine's Day, 1998, he'd be alive. Much less married to a woman who adored him, who brought him coffee in bed and offered the promise of a happy day spent in her company.

They drank their coffee in silence, content to be together early on a winter morning. When they were finished, he drew her into his arms.

"What must we do today?" he asked.

She kissed his chin and said, "Dilys will be here in fifteen minutes to see me, so I suppose we get dressed. Eli and Harry are already up. They've planned that all the kids will go out to a movie and pizza later, so the 'old people' can have time for dreamy romance."

"Dreamy romance?" he asked, his eyes narrowing apprehensively.

"Well, I hope we'll have a nice dinner, I'll spend some time telling you how wonderful you are and then we'll screw like horny minks," she said gently.

Severus laughed. He couldn't stop himself, which brought a delighted smile to his beloved.

"You're outrageous," he murmured, kissing her. "I cannot imagine a better Valentine's Day, my sweet mink."

"Thank you," she said, snuggling close to him.

"For what?" he asked.

"It's hard to make you laugh, dear boy, and I love it when you laugh. I consider that my best Valentine ever."

"You're easily pleased."

"On the contrary, my standards are high," she told him. "And now, I'm sad to say we must prepare for company."

Her reluctance to leave his arms was undoubtedly the best Valentine he knew.

"Perhaps it's not a totally vile holiday," he said as they got up.

"I think there'll be some decent moments," she replied.

&&&&&&&&&

"The equivalent of thirteen weeks of fetal development," said Dilys Smethwyck. "Are your clothes feeling a bit tight?"

"My jeans are uncomfortable. Robes are no problem."

Zelda was sitting on the bed, once again wearing Michael's oversize shirt and nothing else so Dilys could examine her. Once again they'd heard the heartbeat, which brought tears to Zelda's eyes.

"Dilys, will you do it again so Lily and Eli can hear it? It's their brother or sister in there."

So Zelda lay back again, covered with a sheet, and Severus ushered her grown children in. He sat down on the bed and held Zelda's hand while they looked on, amazed.

"You have to hear it," said Zelda. "Lils, you were almost a baby yourself when I was pregnant with Eli, but I brought you in to the doctor's office so you could hear him.

Dilys placed her wand on Zelda's belly and murmured, "_Sonorus_."

The sound filled the room and Zelda looked lovingly at her children.

"Wow," Lily said softly. "Now it's real, Mom. I hope it's a girl."

"It's a boy," said Elijah firmly. "I have a feeling."

Zelda squeezed Severus's hand as Dilys removed the spell.

"I have no feeling at all regarding gender," she said. "I guessed wrong each time with you two."

They all laughed then, as Dilys and the kids left the room.

Severus removed the sheet and unbuttoned the shirt, placing his hand low down on her belly. Perhaps it was his imagination, but it seemed rounder.

"It's not too noticeable," she said. "Soon it's going to start to be a nuisance. You can press a bit harder."

Cautiously he pressed down and found a hardness in her belly. He let his hand lie there and looked at her, frowning slightly.

"Don't worry. I come from sturdy peasant stock, my boy," she said briskly. "My ancestresses gave birth to huge numbers of children, back in the day."

"I cannot imagine living without you," he said softly.

She laid her hand over his and looked intently at him.

"There are no guarantees," she said. "But I believe I'll be okay. I wouldn't do this if I didn't."

He raised his hand to her face and caressed her cheek, toying with the curls over her forehead.

"I must believe it too, but I can't help but worry."

A knock on the door startled them.

"Do you two ever stop?" Michael called in a mocking voice. "It's breakfast time and we're all waiting."

Ruefully Zelda put her robes on and prepared to face the multitude.

&&&&&&&&&

A scene of hilarity greeted them as they joined the breakfast group. Dilys was staying for breakfast, it seemed, and was chuckling at Michael's jokes. The boys were cooking breakfast, so the smell of sausages and the rumble of their low voices filled the kitchen.

Rowena dashed up, wagging her tail, but then ran around to all the others. It seemed she was trying to keep everyone under control, Severus thought. He understood how she felt, although her enthusiasm was untouched by his own grim resignation.

In the living room, Zelda found the girls putting the finishing touches on small, child-style Valentine boxes, decorated with cutout hearts and silly drawings. There were six, one for each young person.

"Am I back in my classroom?" she asked, chuckling.

"Harry and Eli brought us each a package of Valentines, so I couldn't resist," said Lily, her eyes twinkling. "Everyone should have the chance to make a Valentine box. These kids have been deprived."

"No magic?" she asked, watching Ginny earnestly struggling to tape decorations on a red-colored cardboard box.

"It's more fun this way," replied the girl. "The boys are making breakfast so they don't have to decorate their own boxes."

She carefully studied the result of her work, a big red heart with a funny face on it, and Harry's name below it.

"This is much more fun that going to Hogsmeade and feeling like an idiot at Madam Puddifoot's," said Hermione. "The boys all hate that place, but they go along like hostages so they can get a Valentine snog from a girl. I hate it too. Everyone watches everyone else and they gossip for weeks afterward."

Lily's blue eyes sparkled knowingly as she looked at her mother. No words were needed, Zelda saw what her clever daughter was up to and approved.

"Breakfast is ready, ladies," said Kingsley, smirking as his eyes met Zelda's. "If you can tear yourselves away from your art, that is."

All six of the young people were in noisy high spirits, so the adults sat together at one end of the table, occasionally talking quietly but mostly watching the action.

"I feel sorry for those poor blokes going to Hogsmeade today," Ron exclaimed. "Nothing to look forward to but humiliating Valentines at breakfast, then lukewarm tea and soggy glances at Madam Puddifoot's. They have no idea there's a wider world out here!"

"There speaks the voice of experience," Lily said mockingly, winking discreetly at Hermione and Ginny.

"Hey! You have no idea!" Ron said indignantly. "It does nothing but ruin a rare and lovely day at Hogsmeade. Girls have no idea what they're asking."

Laughing, Zelda caught Hermione's eye and said, "They know, Ron. Since boys are so romantically retarded, it's an age-old pastime, breaking you all down and molding you. If it's not done when you're young, you'll be impossible later."

"It's not a totally unpleasant process," added Lily. "There has to be something in it for you, right?"

"Listen to this woman," said Elijah, having watched his fellow males squirm a bit at this frank speaking. "What a hardened wench you are, Lily. How many poor victims have you left in your wake?"

Michael and Kingsley exchanged glances of pure hilarity, which Severus observed cynically. He wondered if relationships were easier when one left women out of the equation altogether. And since no girls dragged him to Madam Puddifoot's during his school days, he wondered if Zelda thought him one of those impossible men. But under the table a hand squeezed his thigh firmly, so he knew she didn't mean those absurd words to apply to him.

"Severus, did you have a chance yet to look at Dilys's book?" asked Michael. "I still know very little about potions, but I think her research is very impressive."

Severus nodded. "I haven't had enough time to read all of it, but I think you must have worked for years to have documented such precise comparisons."

"Twelve years, to be exact," she replied. "Since you're actually right here, I have a few questions for you about a possible unexplored effect of moonstone on the rate of embryonic development. After breakfast, of course."

"Looks like your romantic Valentine's Day will have to wait," Kingsley told Zelda.

She smiled confidently. "I can wait a bit," she said. "It's just great to be here with all of you. Even you, Kingsley."

"Especially me, you mean," he said, giving her his patented winning smile.

"Of course!" she assured him, beaming brightly. "Being married to Severus pales in comparison to having met you, big guy."

"As long as you remember that," he teased.

Rowena began barking at the wall with the portrait on it. Severus prepared to rise, but Zelda put a restraining hand on his arm.

"He's been dodging me. I want a piece of him first," she said gently.

"He's been hiding from you?" asked Michael gleefully.

She nodded.

"Get 'im, Zel!" he said, smirking. "Should I get the darts?"

"Rowena," she called softly. "Come, sweetie."

She sent the dog toward the others and strode to the portrait.

"Hello, Phineas," she cooed. "How lovely to see you this morning."

"Mrs. Snape," he replied, nodding rather nervously. "You look very well."

"I never got to ask you why on earth you felt qualified to discuss my condition with a pack of men before I ever knew I was pregnant."

"I was doing you a favor. You were as clueless as they were about your condition. I thought a female must be more aware."

She frowned at him. "It was a complete accident. How would I have known? It's flu season in my world too. But that's beside the point. Have you told everyone at Hogwarts?"

"The Headmistress saw fit to say that she knows, so the portraits in her office know. Dumbledore wishes me to offer you and young Snape his hearty congratulations."

She glared at him. "Severus is worried sick about this. Don't you dare do anything to make it harder for him."

"A Muggle should not be so impudent," he said, scowling.

"Mercifully, you're the one wizard I can mouth off to without fear of the consequences," she said cheerfully. "Now, why did you really come here?"

"To speak with Snape, of course. Please fetch him."

Severus was prepared when she returned to the table, and went immediately. Zelda sat down, a serene smile on her face.

"What did you say to him?" asked Michael.

"I just wanted to say hello," she said airily. "Now, unless I'm needed to clean up after breakfast, I'll take Rowena out for a run."

"We're going to clean up," said Hermione. "Go ahead, Zelda."

Severus and Dilys headed for a quiet corner and sat down to discuss potions. Once Dilys's book was opened to the section on comparative rates of development based on potion ingredients ingested, the next hour flew by.

The girls directed the boys on how the Valentine box fun would work, and there was a great deal of laughter and silliness. Harry and Ron seemed rather bemused at the lightheartedness of it, especially compared with the grimly determined females at Hogwarts and their determined pursuit of true love.

Zelda returned after a very long walk, red-cheeked from the cold, with her cloak and hair covered in snow. Rowena danced in, also covered with snow.

"What happened to you two?" asked Michael.

"Rowena wanted to play, so I tackled her and we ended up having a nice roll in the snow," she replied. "Soon I won't be able to be so silly, and it's such a gorgeous day."

"Go change clothes," said Kingsley. "I'm freezing here just looking at you."

She laughed, obviously feeling fine after a romp in the snow.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Once in the bedroom, she realized the hem of her robes was crusted with snow, so she ended up taking them off and hanging them up to drip dry. As she passed the full-length mirror she paused, staring at her reflection. She fingered the sagging skin of her belly, pondering what it would be like when it was hard and heavy again. There was already a slight bulge there, proving that once a body undergoes pregnancy, it's all ready to spring into action again.

"I'll be humongous," she said with a sad sigh. "I wonder how Severus will feel about me when I'm huge in June and July."

Her ex-husband, she'd found out later, had cheated on her when she was pregnant with Elijah. His defense, of course, was that she was clumsy and ugly when she was pregnant. Severus wasn't a lying sleaze, of course, but she couldn't blame him for being repulsed by a human beach ball.

"Mom?" asked Lily, knocking lightly.

"Just a minute," she called, reaching for her warm bathrobe.

"Okay, you can come in."

Lily entered, dressed for the outdoors.

"We're going now, and I think we'll be back pretty late. Have fun with Severus, Mom. This has to be the best Valentine's Day ever for you."

She hugged Zelda, who realized yet again that her daughter truly was a grown woman.

"You grew up so fast, Lil," she said with a pang. "Where did the time go?"

"I don't feel grown up," confessed her daughter. "Mom, I think you're scared, but you and Severus will be great parents. I can't wait to see my new little sib."

"Sweetie, I needed to hear that. Thanks. Tell everyone to have a good time today. I think I need a few minutes alone."

"Sure," replied her daughter. "I'm having so much fun deprogramming these girls it's not funny!"

Zelda chuckled. "Those poor boys look confused, relieved, and almost safe enough to relax. They have serious Valentine's Day phobia. Keep up the good work."

With another quick hug, Lily left her mother. Zelda smiled a little and curled up on the bed. Whatever mistakes she'd made as a mom, the kids had managed to come out okay, she thought.

Severus entered the room a short time later and discovered his wife sitting in the center of the bed, hugging a big pillow.

"Have you lost your taste for society?"

"Hello," she said. "I needed a few minutes alone, but I'm glad you're here. What's happening?"

"Dilys had to return and Kingsley said he was taking Michael on an adventure. It seems we're alone," he said, trying to gauge her mood.

"Really? Are we alone for the rest of the day? How splendid," she murmured, her face lighting up. "What would you like to do?"

He sat down, removed the pillow from her grasp and held out his arms to her.

"You did say we could celebrate Valentine's Day."

"I thought you hated this holiday," she replied, moving into the circle of his arms.

"I'm willing to reconsider that. Why don't we have some lunch and then, if you don't object, I'd like it if we can screw each other like horny minks," he suggested gravely.

She kissed the tip of his nose and said, "Only if I can tell you how wonderful you are. That'll take a long time. Hours, I'd say."

His black eyes softened as he studied her face.

"In that case, the rest of our day will be fully occupied, because I must remind you how lovely and clever you are, my darling. Then perhaps we'll screw like horny minks again."

She giggled helplessly and buried her face against his neck, snuggling under his black hair.

"Has anyone told you lately that you're brilliant and incredibly attractive?" she asked.

"You," he whispered, kissing her cheek. "You're quite deluded, my girl, but I enjoy hearing you say it."

"Let's have lunch and we'll come back to bed and argue all afternoon," she said practically. "In between we'll screw like horny minks. I foresee a perfect Valentine's Day."

He smiled and gently pinched her bottom.

"Come along, my girl. You'll need a strengthening meal, won't you?"

Zelda was forced to agree that, yes, she would. She followed him, laughing.


	31. A Strange Staff Meeting

A Strange Staff Meeting

Sunday, February fifteenth began slowly at the cabin. Severus realized there were no sounds outside their bedroom. He breathed a deep sigh of relief, stretched and then firmly kissed Zelda.

"Good morning," she murmured, slipping an arm around his waist.

"All's quiet, my girl, so we can hide a while longer."

She began to rub his back, causing him to groan with pleasure.

"I've changed my mind about Valentine's Day," she murmured. "I had a lovely time yesterday."

"Yesterday was fine because I was with you, my mink. It had nothing to do with bloody holidays," he replied.

She grinned and said, "We spend a crazy amount of time in bed together, don't we?"

"Come here, my girl. I cannot enjoy you naked anywhere but here, and it pleases me to hold you while we talk."

He smiled complacently as she snuggled against him.

"Now tell me what Lily did with those girls yesterday. I saw a distinct lack of romance occurring. Considering the way Potter and Miss Weasley behaved last spring, I'm surprised."

"Maybe I stunted my daughter emotionally, but I encouraged her to have friends, rather than chasing boyfriends at a young age. Several girls in her school year are married and have children already. Given my horrible early marriage, I think they should wait 'til they're older."

"Those bloody boys should thank you," he said meditatively.

"Or thank Lily and Eli," she replied. "Lucky for Ron, I don't think Hermione's looking for a quick wedding, but Ginny would happily marry Harry the day she finishes at Hogwarts."

He pictured Potter dancing attendance on an immature, self-centered Ginny Weasley and snorted in disgust.

"They're children," he snapped.

"Exactly," she replied. "So they're having fun together and learning there's a whole wide world out there."

"Good," he said, "Marriage should be reserved for intelligent people."

He pressed her onto the pillows and examined her body carefully. Her breasts were slightly larger and blue veins were becoming visible through the milky skin. He traced them with a caressing finger, smiling faintly.

"What?" she asked distractedly.

"I felt the oddest sensation."

She pushed the curtains of lank black hair back from his eyes, looking quizzically at him.

"Insufferable pride, a ridiculous sensation since neither of us wanted this."

His thin fingers moved down her body and covered the faint bulge, making her smile.

"I wish we'd chosen it together," he said slowly.

"I choose it now," she said, looking into his eyes.

"As do I. But it seems an act of insane hope, my girl. I've never had hope."

Gently she said, "You couldn't have done everything you did all those years, without hope."

"Perhaps it's true," he said, pondering her words. "I never knew."

Laughing, she kissed his mouth tenderly, brushing her nose against his.

"I'm lucky to be with you," she said.

He wondered if he'd ever tire of making love to her as he slipped his hand between her thighs. Loving and being loved was finer than he'd imagined in his bitter youth, he thought, and then there was no more thinking to be done.

&&&&&&&&&

"Stay in touch, Mum," said Elijah, hugging Zelda for a long time.

"Of course," she replied, kissing his cheek. "Go back and study hard. We'll meet here again in a few weeks."

He turned to Severus as he was about to Apparate with Kingsley and smiled tentatively, saying, "Take care of her, stepfather."

They vanished, and Severus was left feeling embarrassed and deeply pleased by the boy's last words.

The Hogwarts students had left an hour before, and Kingsley had taken Michael and Lily back to London already. Zelda and Severus were preparing to leave for their Sunday visit to Hogwarts.

"It was a good time, wasn't it?" asked Zelda.

""Excellent," he replied. "Perhaps better because Malfoy was unable to come along."

"I thought that too," she said. "You know, he's a snarky little shit and I liked him. But his father's a monster, and it's not easy for a kid to sort things out after being raised by an abusive parent. I'm a bit nervous with him."

"I hope the visit with his mother went well," mused Severus.

"You'll find out tomorrow," she said practically. "If you're ready…"

She went to him and put her arms around his waist. He embraced her and Apparated both of them to the gates of Hogwarts.

As they prepared to enter the grounds, a voice called out behind them.

"Severus!"

They turned to discover Tonks and Remus Lupin approaching from Hogsmeade.

"Merlin…" he hissed.

"She must've told him we're married, so we'll have to deal with it," whispered Zelda. "It'll be okay."

"Say nothing about the other," he whispered urgently.

There was no time for her to answer, but she squeezed the arm she was holding, so he was content.

"Hey, Severus, Zelda. We'll be just in time for the staff meeting," Tonks exclaimed brightly as the pair approached the gates. "

Severus glanced toward the silent werewolf walking by the young witch's side.

"Lupin," he said coolly, nodding abruptly.

"Severus," Lupin replied quietly. "And Mrs. Snape, according to Tonks. Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you," said Zelda pleasantly. "How nice that we can all walk up together."

The castle loomed above them in the twilight, lights beginning to appear in windows with a welcoming glow.

"Did you have a nice weekend?" asked Tonks, smiling cheerfully. "Valentine's day and all that."

"Very nice," said Zelda. "We spent some time with my children. They're very busy, but managed to get away for a couple of days."

"I didn't know you have children. Where do you keep them?" asked Tonks mischievously.

Zelda chuckled, having heard Severus's muffled snort.

"They're grown up, so they keep themselves," she replied. "Did you do anything special for Valentine's Day?"

"Madam Puddifoot's, no doubt," murmured Severus viciously.

Lupin twitched slightly, a movement that Zelda saw with wicked delight.

"It's a tradition," exclaimed Tonks defiantly. "Everyone does it."

Severus gazed smugly in Lupin's direction and saw a faint flush creep up the man's cheek. No words were needed.

"Do you know if Draco visited his mother, Nymphadora?" asked Severus quietly. "I'll speak with him tomorrow, but I can be more effective if I have some idea how it went."

Zelda squeezed her husband's arm meaningfully and then slowed down for a moment. As she thought he would, Lupin joined her, being quite left out of the other conversation. She gazed curiously at the man, who looked back at her rather apprehensively. Orange rays from the setting sun reflected off the snow, creating a faint glow on their faces.

"He told you what happened when we were students, didn't he?" he asked directly.

"Not everything, but enough, I'd say," she replied.

Remus Lupin looked into the woman's blue eyes and saw only a mild thoughtfulness. Snow crunched underfoot as they walked in silence, while a few paces ahead Tonks and Severus were conversing quietly.

"How does it feel, being the only one who has to live with what you all did?" she asked bluntly, wondering what earth he could possibly say. "Tonks doesn't know, does she?"

"No," he confessed in a low voice. "She's fond of him, respects him. She'd despise me if she knew."

"I like her very much," said Zelda. "It makes for an awkward situation, doesn't it?"

He gave a hoarse bark of cynical laughter.

"You go right to the point, don't you? Yes, extremely awkward, and impossible too. He can't forgive me, can he?"

She looked thoughtfully at her husband's back, watching his black cloak billow in the wind.

"It would be difficult, wouldn't it? Could you?" she asked.

His weary eyes fixed intently on her face.

"I'd never have imagined that Severus would marry, much less marry a Muggle. He's lucky to have found such a loyal wife."

"I'm lucky to have found him," she replied. "And Muggle or magical doesn't matter to me."

He stared strangely at her. "Does werewolf matter?"

"Hmm… I could give you a flippant answer, but I won't. Give me a minute."

She strode slowly along, hands pulled inside her cloak and her eyes distant. After a time she stopped and turned toward him, staring intently into his eyes.

"It matters when the moon is full," she said flatly.

"Obviously," he snapped. "And?"

She smiled whimsically and said, "Look, never having believed werewolves are real, I'm not part of your collective magical mindset. I see a man, and that's all I believe is there, except when the moon is full."

"Tonight the moon will be full. Still, no fear, no doubts, no pity?" he asked sarcastically.

"Do you _want_ pity?" she asked, gesturing up at the sky that was still fairly bright with sunset light.

"No!" he snarled, walking slightly faster so she was forced to catch up with him. They were walking into the shadow of the castle, where lights gleamed faintly down on the snow.

She caught his arm, tugging to slow him down and said reprovingly, "It's rude to go ahead like that, Remus Lupin."

He gazed into her eyes, which were blue and faintly twinkling. She was still holding lightly to his arm.

"Sorry," he muttered sullenly.

"Look, we're almost there. I guess you've figured out that I won't say anything to Tonks. It's not my business."

"Thank you," he replied. "I wish it wasn't all such a bloody mess."

"Can life actually be mess-free?" she asked mockingly.

Severus and Tonks had stopped to wait for them, and the young witch was beaming at them.

"It looks like our ways part here," said Zelda. "It was nice talking with you."

She offered her hand to him, which he shook with a slight ironic smile on his face.

Severus forced himself not to snatch her hand away from the werewolf. His protective nature warred with his reluctant knowledge that she knew what she was doing. When she turned to him after saying good-bye to Tonks, he could breathe again. He drew her hand through his arm and pulled her close.

"Nice conversation?" he asked, scowling as he opened the door.

"Interesting," she replied. "Tonks could do better for herself, even if he weren't a werewolf. I also feel sorry for him, having to try to keep up with her."

"Having known her since she was a child, I'd feel dangerously close to a pedophile in his position," he said meditatively, hanging up their cloaks. "She is, however, a grown woman and able to choose for herself, however poorly."

"I wonder if he enjoyed Madam Puddifoot's," she said, hoping to cheer him. "Your guess was spot on, my boy."

"What a vile way to spend an afternoon," he said, almost cheerfully. "I hope he felt a decent sense of his humiliation."

Zelda threw back her head and laughed with delight.

"It's karma," she said, her eyes sparkling. "Ah, Sev, I suppose you have to go right away. I hope it's a short meeting."

"I must go immediately in order to avoid sitting by the idiot Trelawney."

He kissed and embraced her firmly, then headed for the staff meeting.

&&&&&&&&&

"Severus," called Professor Flitwick, "I was hoping to catch you before the meeting. Davis told me your book will soon be published. Congratulations!"

"Thank you," he replied, falling into step next to the tiny Charms Professor. "I received notice last week from the publisher, and though I can't imagine it will be a popular success, it is gratifying."

"It will be an excellent addition to our curriculum."

"Filius, I'd appreciate it if you would come to my rooms briefly after the meeting," murmured Severus.

They were approaching the staff room, so Professor Flitwick merely nodding, smiling happily. He followed Severus in and sat down next to him, forestalling Professors Sinistra and Trelawney. The two witches had followed them into the room and tried to push past, but failed.

Minerva McGonagall called the meeting to order and immediately began to tackle the agenda, although Severus was so distracted by his near escape that it took some time before he paid any attention.

"Severus? Are you awake?" snapped Professor McGonagall. "I asked you a question."

"I'm sorry, Professor," he said irritably. "What is it?"

"None of the heads besides Slytherin have seen evidence that students should consult with Healer Fletcher. "Do you feel this is accurate?"

"There are already four with regular appointments, who seem to be helped by them," he said hastily. "It is not required, but for those students whose families suffered violent attacks, especially those who lost family members, it may be helpful to be evaluated for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"I must stress that it is not required, but this valuable resource is made available by St. Mungo's and I hope we will take advantage of it," said Professor McGonagall.

"They're children," said Professor Sinistra impatiently. "They're all fine. You make too much of this, Professor McGonagall."

"I must continue to be concerned until I'm confident that they are all well," said Minerva stiffly.

She nodded at Severus and said, "Moving on now, the Minister's visit was marvelously uneventful last week. I must thank all who patrolled so vigilantly. Severus, are the staff patrols worth continuing?"

"Perhaps I'm overly cautious, but I believe that for another week we should continue. We still have no idea who perpetrated the attacks and vandalism before Christmas," he replied.

Several people glared at him in response to his comment, however Tonks nodded approvingly.

"Hogwarts is responsible for the safety of all these kids, and we need to take that seriously," she said. "I can't imagine relaxing our vigilance until we've figured out what that was about."

Sibyll Trelawney goggled at the young Auror for a moment, then said nastily, "Still blindly loyal to Slytherin, my dear? Or is it something more? I remember you were always taken with older men. I predict nothing good will come of it."

Tonks stared blankly at the Seer for a moment before bursting into delighted laughter.

"Sibyll, that is quite enough!" snapped Minerva. "I'm shocked at your childish behavior. This meeting is adjourned and I wish to see you in my office at once."

The rest of the staff sat stunned and silent. Tonks managed to stop laughing finally and looked around.

"_That_ was something completely different," she said brightly as she rose from the table.

As though released from a spell, the rest began moving, preparing to depart the room without betraying their desire for haste.

"Severus, poor, dear wizard, how embarrassing for you," said Professor Sinistra, approaching him with a sympathetic air.

"Erm, excuse me, I have something I must attend to," he said hastily.

He headed for Tonks, whose dark eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"Are you sure you want to be seen with me?" she asked, chuckling.

He rolled his eyes in disgust.

"She must be demented," he snapped.

"She's right about my fondness for older guys," she said impudently. "But really, it would've felt like incest or something, if I'd become infatuated with you."

His lips twitched suspiciously. "I said something similar to Zelda a short time ago," he whispered.

"As long as that's settled, then," she said. "I have an older guy of my own and I plan to behave totally inappropriately as soon as the moon phase changes. Sibyll should try it and maybe she wouldn't act like such a freak."

"Goodness, how amusing," Filius Flitwick said, joining them.

"I was going to look for you," said Severus. "Shall we go?"

He nodded once more to Tonks, who blew him a kiss in front of the remaining staff members.

"Brat. I cannot wait for her to return to her own position at the Ministry," he told Professor Flitwick with a frown.

"I find her quite a breath of fresh air."

"At least she's not deranged," replied Severus grudgingly.

As they entered his rooms, Severus said, "I've been holding out on you, Filius, but I hope you'll forgive me."

He led the diminutive wizard to the sitting room where Zelda sat reading by the fire.

"Professor Flitwick," she said, rising and going to greet him.

"Filius, I must now introduce you to my wife," said Severus with a small rush of pride.

"Severus, how marvelous!" he cried, holding out both hands and clasping Zelda's.

Come in and sit down," invited Zelda. "It seemed to take forever to regain my memories, but it's finally done and Severus tells me you helped him understand how the Memory Charm might be undone. Thank you so much."

"What a lucky fellow you are, Severus," he said. "Why haven't you told everyone?"

"Zelda is a Muggle, and until I can assure her safety, only the people I trust can know she is here with me."

"I'm honored by your trust," he replied, "I'm also very happy for you both."

Dobby appeared with a tea tray, which he set on a small table in front of them.

"Thank you, Dobby," said Severus gently.

"I hope you'll visit sometimes when I'm here," said Zelda warmly, pouring a cup of tea and handing it to him. "During the school week we're at my house, because of my work, and Severus Apparates here. But on weekends… I have a reason to be here on weekends now."

"What is that?" asked Professor Flitwick eagerly.

"I'm pregnant," she said, blushing slightly. "I'm seeing a Healer from St. Mungo's most weekends here."

"Ah, Severus, what wonderful news," he exclaimed. "Dear Mrs. Snape, if there's anything I can do for you, please let me know."

"You can call me Zelda," she said. "Not that I mind being Mrs. Snape, of course, but we're all friends here, right?"

"Certainly, Zelda. I must say that I hope you'll come to Hogwarts frequently. Ours is an insular little community and you'll be a most welcome addition."

"Thank you," she said. "There are a few others here who know. Minerva, Molly Weasley and Hagrid all know, but I haven't even seen the rest of the staff here."

"I'll keep your little secret until you're ready, Severus," he said with a cheery smile.

They chatted amiably over tea until the subject of Sibyll Trelawney's outburst arose.

"She thought you and Tonks…?" asked Zelda blankly. "Good grief!"

"She's always been a bit, um, unusual," said the Charms professor tactfully. "It's rather sad, of course."

"I wish she wouldn't pester my poor Severus," said Zelda with an irritated frown.

"I hope your poor Severus will refrain from cursing her," muttered the unfortunate wizard sourly. "What in Merlin's name did I do to deserve this?"

"You can't help being charming and sexy," said Zelda with a wicked grin.

Professor Flitwick chuckled happily in response to her words.

"What a lucky man you are."

"Indeed," replied Severus, eyeing his wife smugly.

"I really must leave, however. My first year class is right after breakfast in the morning, so I need my rest."

"Thank you for coming to visit," said Zelda. "I hope you'll come again soon."

"Thank you, dear lady," he said.

They both walked him out and they parted with good cheer on all sides.

"Ahh…" sighed Zelda, leaning against Severus when the door had closed. "I didn't know this place was dangerous for you, my boy. Stupid women."

"They're all vile compared with you," he said. "Let's go home."

They put on their cloaks and walked briskly back down toward the gates in the darkness, alone under the brilliant night sky. Severus reached for her hand and drew it through his arm.

"When I'm away from you now, I miss you," she said sheepishly. "It feels wrong to walk alone."

"You belong with me," he said, covering her hand with his.

"We're disgustingly sentimental," she said. "I love it. I love to love you."

Her words mirrored his own nauseating feelings perfectly. He turned and wrapped his arms around her, his traveling cloak swirling around her. He pulled off her hood so he could bury his face in her hair and they stood under the stars, holding each other in contented silence.

Far up at the castle, someone wielding a telescope discovered them and studied them closely, trying to see the person Severus was holding so intimately. But even when the two down below separated and headed for the gates, only a flash of shining hair was visible on the shorter figure. The gate was opened, the figures passed through and then they were gone, leaving no trace.


	32. At the Quidditch Match

At the Quidditch Match

During the week that followed, Severus suspected someone was watching him. It unnerved him slightly by the end of the week. Although he enjoyed walking up to the castle when he arrived every day, he took to varying his routine. Sometimes he took the tunnel from the Shrieking Shack and occasionally he went to the Hog's Head and Flooed to Minerva's office.

"I must respect your instincts," she said when he arrived on Friday. "Use my fire whenever it seems advisable."

"I cannot imagine who is watching me and I worry about bringing Zelda here. She dislikes the tunnels and has never used Floo Powder."

"Perhaps a spot of camouflage," she suggested. "Why don't we have Molly walk up from Hogsmeade with you tonight?"

"That's an excellent idea," he said. "As Zelda's pregnancy progresses, she seems to feel more isolated from her colleagues. Molly's company will be welcome."

"Does she seem well otherwise?" asked Minerva, gesturing him to a chair.

"She works too hard," he replied irritably. "Yesterday she became lightheaded while we were cooking dinner. When she rests enough, she's fine. I wish she didn't have her bloody job."

"You sound like a Victorian husband. Have you told her this?"

"She actually said it to me," he said defensively. "She's not able to give her best to her class and she's unhappy about it. She's afraid she'll be unable to finish the school year."

"Let her decide what to do," suggested Minerva. "Take care of yourself too, my friend. Will you see Michael today?"

"Of course," he said. "Crabbe and Goyle saw him earlier this week and both agreed to see him again today. He'll be coming to Hogwarts earlier and staying later from now on."

"We're fortunate to have him," she said. "He and Kingsley will be my guests for the Quidditch tomorrow. Will Zelda attend?"

"She's looking forward to it, but I wonder if it's safe," he mused.

Minerva frowned. "Sit among the Slytherin students. Tonks can sit with you and play bodyguard. Don't smother your wife with worry, Severus."

"A good thought," he said. "Of course Sibyll will believe I'm simply indulging my illicit passion for the pink-haired brat."

"She's been hitting the sherry more. I've spoken with her and I'll be watching her closely. She must know you would never…"

"Never!" he agreed, shuddering.

He took his leave and headed for his first appointment. He must remember to ask Molly about escorting them into the school, he thought.

&&&&&&&&&

"Good evening," said Molly Weasley.

Severus and Zelda, holding tight to Rowena, had just Apparated to the darkened main street of Hogsmeade and saw a small crowd approaching.

The dog woofed a warning, but Zelda laid a hand on her head and she quieted.

Her husband, Tonks and Lupin had all accompanied Molly, Severus realized. He supposed he should get used to the werewolf's presence, but it still galled him. Still, a larger group would disguise their arrival well.

Zelda finished greeting the Weasleys and turned to Tonks as they began walking toward the school.

"Hey, Tonks. I hear you've got a thing for my husband," she said with a smirk. "Hands off, kiddo."

"I can't wait for tomorrow's staff meeting to see what happens," Tonks replied with a gurgle of laughter. "Back at the Ministry they told me I'd be totally bored by taking this position, can you imagine?"

Remus stared at the women, startled to hear that his Tonks cherished a secret passion for Snape, of all bloody people, and that Mrs. Snape was amused.

"She didn't tell you about the staff meeting?" asked Zelda. "Professor Trelawney seems to be jealous of Tonks's special relationship with Severus."

Lupin's eyes bulged. The thought of the lovely Sibyll pursuing Snape was hilarious and revolting at the same time.

"Shut up, Lupin," said Zelda. "Don't even say it."

A tiny smile twinkled in his eyes as he murmured, "I didn't say anything."

"Good," she said smartly.

"You know, Trelawney's a bit touched," he said thoughtfully. "I doubt she'd be happy to learn of your existence."

"The price I pay for being married to such a sexy guy," she said, grinning wickedly.

"Oh, Merlin," he replied irritably. "Spare me, please."

"How could I resist?" she smirked.

They passed through the gates, which Severus then locked. Rowena's tail began wagging as they walked on, but at a word from Zelda she fell in step obediently.

"Why do you have a dog?" asked Lupin.

"She's good company and I'd miss her terribly if she weren't with me."

"She seems happy here," he commented.

"Hagrid's somewhere here and she knows it. She's crazy about him," she said.

"Ah… I see."

They arrived at the dungeon entrance of the castle and prepared to go their separate ways.

"We'll see you at Quidditch tomorrow, Zelda," said Molly. "I can't wait to catch up with you and hear how things are going."

As the women embraced, Severus thanked the others for escorting them. He gazed speculatively at Lupin for a moment before they parted.

"It's nice to be back," said Zelda as they entered his rooms.

Rowena trotted around inspecting the place. When everything had been sniffed, she returned to her humans.

"Is everything under control, Rowena?" asked Zelda, sitting down and petting her.

Severus had gone to light the fire in their bedroom. He was suddenly struck how different it was. Before Zelda, this room had been a Spartan refuge where he'd come to lick his wounds all alone before returning to spy. No longer a spy, no longer alone, his bedroom now represented his new circumstances. The lady in the magical tapestry on the wall resembled Zelda, glowing and lovely. The room was inviting, a refuge he shared with her.

"Are you okay?" asked Zelda from the doorway. "If you need some time alone, I can busy myself elsewhere."

"I'm fine. At times I'm shocked at how different my life is," he replied. "How do you feel?"

"A bit tired," she said. "Tomorrow I'll ask Dilys if it's anything to worry about."

"I cannot risk complicating the pregnancy by giving you a potion," he said. "Besides, the effects are short-lived and no substitute for rest."

"Are you still planning to see your students tonight?"

"Briefly," he replied. "But I want you settled first."

"No problem. I'll read until you come back," she promised.

Severus watched her prepare for bed. He lit all the lamps around the bed and tucked her in with her book.

"I'll return soon," he said, kissing her.

Rowena accompanied him as far as the door and watched as he put his Hogwarts robes on.

"Take care of Zelda," he commanded.

He was pleased when she turned and headed for the bedroom as though understanding him. Closing the door, he put a protective charm on it so none would disturb her.

&&&&&&&&&

The Slytherin common room was noisy and full that evening. Silence fell as Severus strode in. He spotted his prey, sitting in a corner far from the fire, and headed for them.

"Good evening," he murmured smoothly. "I'd like a word with you three."

"Good evening, Professor Snape," replied Draco politely.

Crabbe and Goyle only goggled apprehensively. They hadn't expected a visit on Friday evening and wondered if they were in trouble.

"It's all right," Draco told them impatiently.

"Please come to my office," said Severus. "I regret imposing on your free time, but it is unavoidable."

The three followed him out of the room, knowing all eyes were upon them.

Out in the corridor, Goyle looked at Draco and said, "They think we're in trouble."

"Imagine that," Draco replied sardonically. "Um, we're not in trouble, are we, Professor?"

"No," said Severus, flinging the door of his office open and lighting the fire with a flick of his wand.

He Conjured another chair and gestured to them to sit.

"I must assess whether your counseling sessions with Healer Fletcher are benefiting you. During the school day there is little time to meet with you, but Headmistress McGonagall requests to know if you wish to continue."

The three young men looked down, seeming flustered by the question, but as always, Draco spoke up first.

"I thought it was idiotic at first, talking about my life with a Muggle. He couldn't know anything about me, right? But I was wrong. He knows things… I think he's smart. I was wrong about Muggles."

"I want to keep seeing him," said Goyle. "It's weird that a Muggle can help me figure things out, but he explains things so they make sense."

"Will they stop him from coming to Hogwarts?" asked Crabbe nervously.

"Professor McGonagall will support his visits if you wish to continue. But it has been suggested by others that counseling is a Muggle thing, of no benefit to wizards."

After a startled moment, Crabbe muttered, "Whoever said that must've been talking to my dad."

"Since you wish to continue, there's nothing to worry about," said Severus.

He looked speculatively at them. He still had doubts, but soon everyone would know.

"I shall have a guest with me at the Quidditch match tomorrow," he said slowly.

Draco stared pointedly, waiting to see what he would say next.

"I ask that you'll respect my confidence until it's generally known," he said directly to Crabbe and Goyle. "The guest is my wife. She's a Muggle, so I wish to be sure of her safety before letting it be generally known."

"You're married?" asked Goyle, awestruck.

Draco snickered, earning a filthy look from Severus.

"Yeah, he's married. I met her a week or so ago," he said hastily. "She's never seen Quidditch before. I'd love to see what she thinks of it."

"We'll be sitting with Slytherin tomorrow, so you'll have that opportunity," said Severus. "I hope you'll receive her respectfully."

"Does she want to sit with our house?" asked Crabbe doubtfully. "If she's a Muggle and she's heard what they say about us…"

"She finds the prospect bearable. I hope no one will give her reason to regret her decision," said Severus coldly. "I'm also trusting your discretion until the time is right."

The young men all nodded seriously.

"Very well, thank you for your time. Crabbe, Goyle, I must commend you on the progress you've made on your schoolwork. Professor McGonagall complimented me on your Transfiguration yesterday, Goyle."

"Thanks, Professor Snape. I've been working hard."

"Good. I'll see you at the match, then."

The students went ahead, leaving Severus to extinguish the fire and lock up. He was back to his old habits of caution again, without knowing what threat there could possibly be. But there was something, he thought.

Pausing outside the common room entrance, Draco muttered, "Say nothing to the others. I'll do my best to help him keep her safe, but I dunno how Blaise and the others will act."

They nodded solemnly.

"I have too much homework to talk to anyone," said Crabbe seriously. "Draco, will you help me figure out my Transfiguration?"

Draco nodded. He owed these two a lot for their blind, stupid loyalty over the years. The least he could do was help them pass their fifth year exams in seventh year.

They went straight through the common room and on to their dorm, where the two remedial students pulled out their books and parchment. A long night of work lay ahead.

&&&&&&&&&

It was blustery and cold as Quidditch fans headed for the stands that Saturday. Severus made sure Zelda was wrapped up well against a possible chill, especially since Dilys's words had pushed his anxiety a notch higher.

"Severus, she's doing well, but the development is still nearly twice the rate of a normal pregnancy. The toll on her body, especially because she's not young, is significant. I expect the rate to decrease in the next few weeks, but she must rest as much as possible and take care of her health."

Zelda had heard a similar talk a few minutes earlier and accepted it without comment. She was chatting with Molly Weasley when Severus had waylaid the Healer on her way to the door.

"Should she attend the Quidditch match today?" he asked, feeling like a fool, but wanting it all spelled out for him.

"If she feels like it. If you treat her like an invalid, she'll go mad." Dilys smirked and added, "A clever wizard like you should be able to convince her to take a nap after the match."

"I'll see what I can do," he said calmly.

A knock on the door had announced Harry Potter and his friends. Potter and the two Weasleys were dressed for the match, carrying their broomsticks and in high spirits. Granger was wearing a scarlet rosette.

"Such an abominable spectacle has never been seen in these rooms before," said Severus, curling his lip at the scarlet-clad brats.

Harry grinned at his words and said, "Is Zelda up? We wanted to see her before we go down."

The bedroom door opened and Zelda appeared, chatting with Molly Weasley.

"Zelda!" exclaimed Ron. "Will you be at the match today?"

She smiled with delight. "You all look amazing. I wouldn't miss it for anything."

She hugged them all in turn and admired their uniforms.

"Can I cover my eyes if you're going to be maimed?" she asked Harry as she kissed him.

"I'll try not to let it happen," he said.

"Where will you be sitting? In Professor McGonagall's box?" asked Hermione.

"With the Slytherins," said Zelda happily. "Minerva's box will be all full of Michael, Kingsley and their egos today."

"Will you be with Gryffindor, Hermione?" asked Molly. "Arthur and I will be there, and the twins too. I hope you'll sit with us."

"I'd love it," she replied, silently vowing to have a word with Malfoy about watching over Zelda.

&&&&&&&&&

Zelda walked along with Severus, delighted to be out in the cold, blustery air for a change. Staying hidden away in the castle was not something she could do forever, she thought. There were people everywhere, many wearing their team's colors. Sport seemed to be as important to wizards as to Muggles. She wondered idly if this was a magical equivalent of NASCAR. Then they were climbing the stairs to the seats and she could see the Quidditch pitch.

"Wow," she murmured, her blue eyes wide with interest. She stared at the huge goals, but Severus prodded her along, pleased by her excitement.

"First sit down and then you can stare," he murmured, sitting down by her side.

Immediately someone said, "Is this seat taken?"

Draco Malfoy was looking innocently at the seat on Zelda's other side.

"Draco Malfoy, how nice to see you," said Zelda. "I believe that seat's taken by you. Sit down and tell me how you are, please."

Severus watched with interest as the young man said quietly, "Thank you, Mrs. Snape. First I'd like to introduce my friends, sitting behind you here. This is Gregory Goyle and that's Vincent Crabbe."

Zelda turned around to discover two very large young men wearing Slytherin robes sitting down directly behind her. They looked shy and anxious, completely lacking Draco's polished air of self-confidence. She offered her hand to first one, and then the other, with an encouraging smile.

"I'm happy to meet you," she said sweetly. "Did you tell, them?" she asked Draco.

"No, I did," said Severus. "If Potter and his cronies can be trusted to know, I trust these students too."

Crabbe and Goyle squirmed at such unprecedented praise and the friendly smile offered by Mrs. Snape.

"Fair enough," she said cheerfully. "But since you really can't shout Mrs. Snape out here, you'd best call me Zelda, if that's not too weird for you."

"Okay, Zelda," Draco said, glancing toward Professor Snape. "And what shall we call your husband?"

"_Sir_," she snapped.

The two behind her snorted with laughter, but grew quiet when someone sat down beside them.

"Ready for your first Quidditch match, Zelda?" asked Tonks cheerfully. "Hello, Severus, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle."

"Professor Tonks," said Draco coolly.

"Hi Tonks," said Zelda. "I can't wait. Of course, I have no idea how Quidditch is played."

She turned to the students and asked innocently, "I don't suppose you'd care to explain the basics, would you?"

Crabbe and Goyle became quite animated, being in the rare position of knowing more about a subject than someone else. Soon Zelda was overwhelmed by talk of Bludgers, Beaters, Chasers, Quaffles and point scoring. The stands filled with excited fans without Zelda realizing it. When the time came for the game to begin, however, everyone faced forward with the dedicated air of people preparing to experience religious ecstasy.

It was terrifying, thought Zelda. It took time before she began to grasp the basics of the game. She recognized Harry, Ron and Ginny, following them in turn as they flew. Ginny's performance impressed her and she thought she'd never liked the girl better. Ginny was agile, determined and had a fine grasp of her position, which was that of Chaser.

"What does a Chaser do?" she asked Draco.

"The Chaser tries to get the Quaffle and score goals," he replied patiently. "Are you watching Weasley? She's a decent player."

The match was fairly even and in fact Hufflepuff was ahead by three goals after an hour. Harry had seen the Snitch once, but it escaped when he dodged a Bludger.

Zelda noticed Draco watching Harry's performance critically, although he didn't comment. At times she looked at other stands, equally as full as the one she sat in. She saw Hagrid across from them, sitting in stands that were a sea of scarlet. In another she saw Minerva, Michael and Kingsley.

"Sev, how long does a match last?" she asked quietly. "This seat is hard on my anatomy and the wind's brisk."

"Tired, my girl? We'll leave any time you wish," he murmured.

Suddenly the crowd erupted with excitement. Potter saw the Snitch and so did the Hufflepuff Seeker. They raced along, shoving each other toward the far side of the pitch.

A scream above them made Severus look up and he saw both Bludgers hurtling toward them from different directions. He pointed his wand and blasted one into dust, then pulled Zelda down and covered her, knowing they'd both be hit. But nothing happened and after a second he saw that Tonks and Draco had both pulled their wands and blasted the other Bludger to pieces. He resumed his seat and helped Zelda sit up.

"What was that?" she asked shakily.

"Rogue Bludger," he said briefly, knowing there was more to it.

He didn't wish to alarm her however, and looked meaningfully at Draco and Tonks.

"Thank you," he said grimly.

Incredibly, since Potter caught the Snitch at that moment, most of the crowd was unaware of what had happened. Severus saw Ginny Weasley make a pass over their heads, looking down before she joined the rest of her team on the ground.

Shocked, Crabbe and Goyle realized the Bludgers must have been spelled to attack. Professor Snape looked grim and his kind wife looked upset as they got to their feet.

"We'll walk to the castle with you," offered Crabbe, nudging Goyle.

Draco looked approvingly at him and then toward Tonks.

"Draco, go with them, please. I have some questions to ask here and then I'll meet you at Professor Snape's," she said. "Nice shot, by the way."

"Thanks," he said, striving to look casual. "You too."

So Zelda was escorted back to the castle by a full contingent of Slytherins. She was irritated by her physical response to a near crushing by Bludger. Her pulse was racing and she felt disgustingly quivery. She held Severus's arm firmly as she walked.

"All right, Zel?" asked Severus softly.

She looked up at him. "I'm fine, but I'll be glad to sit down."

The students had been watching Mrs. Snape closely. It was with great relief that they entered the castle.

"Come with us," said Severus, leading the way to his rooms.

Crabbe and Goyle stared at each other, realizing they were actually going to see where Professor Snape lived.

Zelda began leaning on Severus, having exerted herself in the quick walk to the castle. He supported her to the sitting room while the students followed, shocked at seeing their professor acting human. Severus unfastened Zelda's cloak and tossed it on a chair, then settled her on the couch in front of the fire. He went to find Dobby and have tea brought to her.

"Sit down, boys," she said weakly. "I'm sorry for being so pathetic, but I'm growing a future Slytherin and it's taking most of my energy now."

Draco smirked while the other two tried to grasp what she'd said.

"Are you going to have a baby?" asked Crabbe.

"A baby _Slytherin_?" asked Draco. "Um, you'd actually be okay if your kid's Sorted into Slytherin?"

"A baby? You and Professor Snape?" asked Goyle.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone yet," she replied. "Draco, won't my kid be good enough for Slytherin?"

Their eyes met and he saw gentle mockery in hers.

"I thought since you're pals with Potter…" he said slowly.

"I love Harry dearly, but that Gryffindor thing's too much," she mused. "That endless blather about courage gets tiring, doesn't it? And there's not necessarily anything wrong with ambition."

Crabbe and Goyle finally got it and they smiled at each other.

"You're all right, Mrs. Snape," said Crabbe earnestly.

She smiled mischievously at them, her eyes twinkling.

"I hate to be rude, but if you'll move over, Draco, I can put my feet up," she said wryly.

He moved to make room and when she shivered he handed her a blanket he saw on a chair.

She smiled gratefully and said, "You'll make some woman very happy someday, young man."

Severus returned, followed by Dobby and a huge tray of food. He was pleased to see Zelda smiling and his students behaving. He poured tea for Zelda, adding a generous amount of milk and sugar. He filled a plate with tempting bits of food, which he brought to her.

"Have tea," he told the students. "Professor Tonks will be here soon."

The three made a beeline for the food, allowing Severus a moment with Zelda. She accepted her tea gratefully, but stared when she tasted it.

"I know it's too sweet, but drink it," he said quietly.

"Finally, payback for the gas station tea I gave you the morning I found you," she murmured, offering her memory of it to him.

He had almost no memory of that day, but saw himself complaining to her as he drank tea from a paper cup, ill and half-frozen in her van.

"Drink," he ordered, smiling.

"I'm drinking," she said. "Get something for yourself before it's gone. I know teenage boys, they descend on food like locusts."

She drank her tea, feeling warmth seep through her.

Severus poured a cup of tea and returned to her. The boys followed him, watching curiously.

"Sit down," he said irritably. "Did any of you see where the Bludgers came from?"

Crabbe and Goyle sat in chairs and Draco resumed his place at the far end of the couch. They all shook their heads.

Severus set Zelda's empty cup aside, then sat down next to her. He pulled her legs across his lap and rested his hands on her blanket-covered knees, an intimate pose that made them stare.

"Guys, I need to elevate my feet sometimes," she said, chuckling. "We are married, you know."

"She said your baby's going to be in Slytherin," Crabbe said daringly.

Severus looked enquiringly at his wife, his lips twitching.

"Is that what you tell the Gryffindors?" he asked levelly.

"I don't want to hurt their feelings," she murmured merrily. "So I haven't mentioned it."

She felt much better, quite relaxed, and she smiled at Severus.

"I'll just close my eyes for a minute," she said contentedly.

"You do that," he replied.

Reaching under the blanket he removed her boots and set them on the floor. He rubbed each foot for a moment and watched as her eyes closed. They all sat in silence for a few minutes, not wanting to wake her.

"We'll be having company any minute," he murmured. "And we'll see them in the drawing room."

Cautiously he slid out from under Zelda's legs and tucked the blanket over her. Knowing he'd almost lost her, his eyes grew hard, even as he caressed her cheek before leaving her. He looked up and saw the students staring.

"Let's go," he said curtly.


	33. After the Bludgers

After the Bludgers

Tonks arrived first with Hagrid and Rowena. The students stood back and watched Severus prepare for an onslaught of people. First he greeted the big dog and led her to the sitting room where Zelda slept.

"Good dog, Rowena," said Severus. "Stay with Zelda."

The dog licked Zelda's hand and settled on the hearthrug in front of the couch.

Severus left them, reassured that Zelda wouldn't be alone if she woke suddenly.

Minerva McGonagall, accompanied by Kingsley and Michael had arrived in the moment he'd left the main drawing room.

"Severus, is she all right? Dilys is coming," said Michael urgently.

"She had some tea and she's sleeping. I believe she's all right," he replied, gripping his friend's hand.

Tonks and Kingsley were conferring with Minerva when someone began pounding on the door.

Severus opened it to a wall of scarlet. Harry, Ginny, Ron, the Weasley parents and Granger were all there, along with Dilys Smethwyck.

"Come in," he said, rolling his eyes resignedly.

Having warned Dobby, he pointed his wand at the table across the room and a huge platter of food arrived.

"If I may have your attention," he said softly, only continuing when everyone quieted. "I'll ask Dilys and Michael to see to Zelda. I also wish to know if anyone saw what happened. Please eat if you require sustenance."

"Professor," Harry said urgently, his eyes pleading. "Please, is she okay?"

Severus nodded. "She's all right. Eat something, Potter."

Harry headed slowly toward the food, where Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stood.

"Ginny told me what you did," he said to Draco. "She screamed when she saw a Bludger heading for you all. Did you see them?"

"Not until she screamed," Draco replied, his eyes cloudy gray. "Do you think it's…?"

"I dunno. Hardly anyone knows about Zelda, and would anyone attack Professor Snape? But two rogue Bludgers would've likely killed them if you hadn't seen them," said Harry.

"Tonks and Professor Snape blasted them too, but it was close," said Draco. "By the way, Crabbe and Goyle know about Zelda."

Harry looked up in alarm at the massive pair, placidly grazing on sandwiches.

"Don't look at me," said Draco impatiently. "Snape told them they're married and she told them herself that she's expecting. I think she likes them."

"Really?" Harry asked, stunned.

Draco rolled his eyes and sneered, "They're pretty harmless, actually."

Harry glared at his former nemesis, an icy stare that reminded Draco of someone else.

Lowering his voice, Draco whispered, "Did you know they started seeing Michael last week? They think he's brilliant as Merlin. When they find out he's friends with Zelda, they'll do anything for her."

"Does life ever seem like a weird, sick joke?" asked Harry sardonically, pondering this new information.

"Every minute of every day," Draco muttered.

Michael came out of the sitting room and looked around at the crowd. When he saw the two boys standing at the table, he smiled briefly and winked at Harry and Draco, but headed for Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry watched jealously as the doughy faces lit up. The man smiled warmly and spoke quietly to the pair, clapping each one on the shoulder before leaving them.

"Hi guys," said Michael, the worry he'd been hiding becoming plain to see. "Harry, don't look like that. Dilys says she's okay and when some of this mob goes, she wants to see you. We can't let everyone in. The girl needs rest."

"Okay, I'll wait," the boy replied, feeling sullen and impatient.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny all approached the table.

"Is she okay, Harry?" asked Ron, eyeing the table.

"Yeah, Michael says she'll be fine. I didn't see a bloody thing, though, did you?"

Ron shook his head. "Gin's the only one I know of that saw anything," he said. "Unless… Malfoy, did you…?"

"Not 'til they were on top of us."

"I only saw the one that headed from the east," said Ginny. "I thought it was an accident until there were two blasted Bludgers. I've no idea where the other came from."

"Draco, I saw you all walking with Zelda. Is she okay?" asked Hermione.

He nodded, struck a pose and said, "Maybe you all hadn't noticed, but you stood to lose more than Zelda and Professor Snape. Yours truly was in line for obliteration too. You didn't tell me _I_ could be killed by a pleasant afternoon at Quidditch."

Ginny snickered and even Harry couldn't quite keep from laughing a bit, although Hermione looked reproachfully at him.

"I believe we'll be off now," said Draco snidely. "We have first years to bully and acts of unspeakable evil to commit, you know. By the way, Weasley, you're still my king."

Harry snorted, suddenly feeling a bit better at the sight of Ron's slight frown.

Draco collected his friends, who seemed ready to stay by the food table until it was empty, and ruthlessly dragged them away. Gradually, after a great deal of talk and concern, most of the others headed away. Finally only Harry was left. He sat dejected in a chair near the door to the sitting room, staring sightlessly out the window at the dreary rain.

Severus watched the others depart, and he saw Potter's grim determination to stay until he could see Zelda.

"Go in," he said resignedly.

Harry leaped to his feet and almost ran to the couch. He didn't hear Severus follow slowly behind.

Zelda's eyes were closed, but at the sound of his approach she opened them.

"Harry," she said with a weary smile. "Help me sit up, please. I overdid it a bit after the Bludger thing. And sit down."

"God, Zelda, I was so worried," he said. "I didn't even know until after the game, when Ginny told me. By then you were gone."

She grimaced and said sadly, "I was squashed under Severus and I didn't get to see you catch the Snitch."

He smiled eagerly and his green eyes suddenly lit up. He put a hand in his pocket and pulled something out.

"Hold out your hand," he said.

When she did, he carefully wrapped it around a small, fluttering thing.

"Wow! Harry, is it…?"

"It's the Snitch," he said, delighted by her response. "I'll take it back to Madam Hooch, but first I wanted to show it to you."

"The one you caught today?" she asked in amazement. "I only saw it once, for a second."

"Yeah, the one from today," he said.

She felt the tiny, magical wings beating against her fingers.

"It feels almost alive," she said. "I feel like I'm holding it prisoner."

"A long time ago they used a real magical bird, but the birds usually died, so the Snitch was invented," he told her.

"How sad," she said, imagining a tiny bird in her hand. "Poor birds. People can be so stupidly cruel, can't we?"

"It was centuries ago," he said, alarmed by her sudden change of mood.

Severus watched in silence, feeling like an intruder but unable to slip away unnoticed.

"Hey, don't look so worried. Being pregnant means I'm a bit more emotional than usual. It won't last forever, though."

She smiled and rolled her eyes at her own silliness, pleased when she saw him smile.

"I should rest," she said, handing back the Snitch carefully. "Will you come down and stay with me while Severus is at the staff meeting tomorrow? Not the whole crowd, but I'd like it if you'll come."

"Sure," he said, looking like Christmas had just arrived.

She wanted to stand, so he helped her to her feet and hugged her. She looked up into his eyes.

"Don't worry," she said, kissing his cheek. "It'll be okay."

She caressed his thin young cheek, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Severus standing in the doorway.

"I'm going to soak in a warm bath now. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," he replied. "See you."

Severus walked him to the door, accompanied by Rowena.

"Potter, if you and Malfoy decide to pursue this, be very careful," he warned. "Something's wrong."

"I know. Thanks for letting me see her," he said, nodding stiffly.

"Of course. She wanted to see you," said Severus stiffly.

"Bye, Professor," said Harry.

&&&&&&&&&

After that warm bath and a bit of supper, Severus finally could be alone with Zelda. A simple day at Quidditch had nearly cost him everything, but he could do nothing more, for the moment.

"I don't suppose you saw the Bludgers?" he finally asked her.

She shook her head. "I was looking at you and when Harry went after the Snitch I was watching him."

"I'll stop talking about it. I know you're tired of it," he said.

"Good. Lock up and I'll meet you in bed."

She'd seen his anxiety and in truth, she too was still shaken by what had happened. She undressed and slipped naked into the bed to wait, laying a protective hand on her belly. When he entered the room and saw her waiting, his scowl lightened.

"It's good to see you safe," he said softly.

"You too," she said. "I can't imagine it was aimed at me, because almost no one knows I exist here."

He tossed his clothes on the chair as he removed them and slid under the covers, pulling her close.

"It makes no sense," he said. "Kingsley and Tonks will come to breakfast in the morning. We must find out what this means."

Zelda nuzzled his neck, pressing her body against his and holding him tight.

"We're safe now," she murmured.

"Perhaps you shouldn't come here until we solve this," he said reluctantly.

"I like coming to Hogwarts," she told him. "I love our bed and our comfortable sitting room. I don't want you to be lonely _or_ me to be lonely."

I'll put more protective spells on our rooms here, but you'll have to stay inside while you're here. You'll be isolated."

"Sev, not everyone was involved in this. I can visit with some people here," she said. "Tonks and Draco, Crabbe and Goyle."

"Michael and Kingsley, Minerva and the Quidditch players," he said, feeling slightly better.

"Hermione, Molly and Arthur," she said. "I trust Hagrid too."

"You're right," he said. "We'll discuss it tomorrow. I want to hold you, my girl."

He tightened his arms and felt her do the same, feeling each other's heart beating. Suddenly she gasped.

"What?" he asked anxiously.

She grinned up at him.

"I felt it move just now. It was the first time."

He stared, not having thought what their prospective child was like.

"What does it feel like?" he asked, putting a hand on her belly.

"A faint fluttering. You'll be able to feel it in a week or two, but it's not big enough yet."

They gazed into each other's eyes for a long time.

"I'll leave immediately if I must, to keep you safe," he muttered hoarsely.

"We're safe now. Tomorrow can wait," she said.

&&&&&&&&&

Zelda felt more energetic in the morning. She knew Dilys was right about needing much more rest. Women she knew had often fantasized about speed pregnancies, but the real toll this was taking on her body was horrifying.

Severus had suffered nightmares and woke several times in a cold sweat. Once he even got up and paced restlessly, trying to throw off the memory of his dream before returning to bed. He woke early, heavy-eyed and with a slight headache. Checking on Zelda, he saw that she was awake.

"Poor Sev," she whispered, stroking his lank hair.

"I hoped I hadn't disturbed you," he said guiltily.

"I'm sorry you slept so terribly," she said. "I actually feel much better after resting."

"Good, one less worry for today," he replied.

"I've been thinking about what Dilys said about my super-fast pregnancy," she told him. "I never felt so weak before, and it's a problem. I can't work full time through the end of the school year."

"What will you do?" he asked.

"The first two months of the school year I had a student teacher. She's finished her degree and looking for a job now. I asked my principal about teaming with her in case I can't finish the year," said Zelda slowly. "She knows my students well. I'll call her this week and see if she can begin working immediately."

He knew she'd wanted to finish her job. However, if this would keep her from complete exhaustion…

"I'm sorry," he said, kissing her. "It's not what you wanted."

"No, but I won't feel so awful if Teresa finishes my job. She's a promising teacher and she studied my curriculum before the school year started. She loves the kids too."

"I'm relieved that you won't exhaust yourself," he said. "It hasn't been easy to watch."

"I know. Life can't be the way I wanted it, but it'll still be good," she said. "But you slept badly, my boy. Can I make it better?"

He sighed as she began rubbing his back.

"Perhaps," he said, forcing the nightmares from his mind and allowing her hands to ease his tight muscles.

She massaged firmly, recognizing the signs of stress.

"Ahh…" he groaned. "Marriage to you is a fine thing."

Worry faded as he gave in to bliss. When she leaned over and kissed his neck, he turned around and scooped her into his embrace.

"You're feeling better," she said haltingly, between kisses.

"Much better," he replied as his hands caressed her lush curves.

Her breasts were larger now, heavy and warm in his hands, and they tempted his mouth to them. He was learning that her pregnant body was more easily aroused. He loved this hypersensitive, sexy wife of his and lazily he toyed with her, making her moan with helpless delight.

"You're delicious, my pet," he murmured, kissing her belly.

She reached for him and he entered her, smiling into her eyes.

"My sweet Zelda," he murmured.

"Severus," she whispered, opening her lips to receive his kisses.

For this short time they were able to simply love each other and it was joyous, passionate and tender. When it was over they still held each other for a long time, both smiling.

"Better?" she asked softly.

"Much better," he murmured, his eyes closing in contentment.

She remained still, watching him as he slept. She cherished those moments when she could simply hold and love him.

&&&&&&&&&

Severus swept into the room in advance of the rest of the staff, mentally prepared as much as possible for what he was about to say. Molly Weasley, Hagrid and Filius Flitwick stayed close, offering what support they could. No explanation or culprit had been found for the Bludger attack, but there were questions from many as word of the incident had spread. There was nothing to be done but forestall rumors as much as possible.

Minerva arrived, followed by the rest of the staff, who seated themselves and looked at her curiously.

"Good evening. There are rumors going around about an event that occurred at yesterday's Quidditch match. Two Bludgers were spelled to attack spectators in the Slytherin seats. No one was injured, thanks to the quick work of Professors Tonks and Snape. If anyone can assist us in finding the culprit, please contact me immediately."

She stared around at the silent staff, but no comment followed.

"Professor Snape, I believe you wish to speak next," she said calmly.

Severus took a deep breath and said stiffly, "I attended yesterday's match with a guest and the Bludgers attacked our vicinity. I married recently, and it was my wife in the box with me. Since some people became aware of her presence, I thought it advisable to inform all of you."

"Married? I saw nothing of this in the cards!" shrilled Sibyll Trelawney.

"Congratulations," mumbled Professor Davis hastily, trying to cover for such a rude outburst. "I assume I met the lady in Hogsmeade during the Christmas holiday."

"Thank you, Solomon," said Severus. "Yes, you did meet her. She's employed elsewhere, and so does not live here."

"I hope she wasn't harmed by Bludgers," murmured Professor Sinistra sincerely.

"How splendid, Severus," said Professor Sprout. "I look forward to meeting your wife soon."

Minerva let the conversation rumble on briefly, but Severus was hoping to avoid too many specifics, so she recalled the meeting to order.

"Since this latest incident, I believe we must consider our problems to be ongoing. The corridor patrols will continue this week. We'll use the same schedule as the previous two weeks."

"We don't know it was related to the earlier incidents!" whined Sibyll Trelawney. "I thought we were finished with corridor patrols."

"Patrolling is for the safety of our students and our staff," Molly Weasley said earnestly. "Sibyll, it's so important."

The Seer glared at her, but remained silent for the duration of the meeting.

"Now, Career Counseling will begin in the next two weeks for our fifth years," said Minerva. "Since the past two years were fairly disruptive for our students, if sixth and seventh years wish for a voluntary session, we'll also accommodate them."

"Notices will go up tomorrow," said Severus. "Also, if there are students who need additional coaching in preparation for O.W.L. or N.E.W.T. exams, please try to accommodate them."

"Results of your professional evaluations will be made available to you at the end of the coming week," said Minerva. "Please contact me if you wish to schedule time to discuss your evaluation with me."

The silence that followed was almost deafening.

"Is there anything else that we must discuss?" asked Minerva.

More silence.

"Very well, the meeting is adjourned," she said.

Severus braced himself. As he expected, he was surrounded by a large number of people, all offering good wishes and eager to ask questions. Maintaining a calm exterior, he forced out the words he knew he must say.

"I must leave immediately, but I look forward to introducing my wife to you all. Next Saturday afternoon, please come to my quarters for a brief reception."

His words were greeted by commendations all around. Hogwarts teachers were not in general a social group, but they were all curious to see the woman Severus Snape had married, so it seemed they would all attend.

"I must go, Professor McGonagall," Severus said calmly. "I shall return tomorrow, as usual."

She nodded briskly in response. The last thing Severus saw was the arrival of refreshments, so he knew his personal life was about to be painstakingly dissected.

He started down the stairs, but a voice behind him called, "Professor Snape!"

It was Piers Clearwater, the Muggle Studies teacher. He was so quiet during meetings that Severus often forgot he was present. However, he had met Zelda at Christmas time.

"Professor, I don't wish to delay you, but I recall that your wife designed the Muggle Studies curriculum. I'd like to consult with her about it," the young man said hesitantly. "If she's willing, that is."

"I believe she'll be happy to meet with you," he replied. "Come to my rooms on Saturday and she'll schedule a time to meet with you."

"Thanks," said Piers. "I only met her once, but I feel I know her through her curriculum. She's a very creative teacher. Anyway, I'll let you go. Goodbye."

Severus left the young teacher, relieved that it hadn't been one of those bloody women. He sped downstairs, wanting only to get Zelda home without incident. It had been a most unpleasant weekend.


	34. Meet the Wife

Meet the Wife

Severus prepared to leave Hogwarts on Friday afternoon with a pounding headache. The past week, since he'd told the staff of his marriage, had been full of irritations. Draco Malfoy, of all people, had caused the lingering worry.

"You told them _all_ about her?" he'd asked, stalking up to him in the dungeon corridor, his face white with anger. "We don't know who's behind it yet. She could be in terrible danger!"

"Too many people saw her that day, I had to tell the staff," hissed Severus. "Into my office, now!"

In the thirty seconds it took to walk to his office, Severus managed to quell his urge to strangle Malfoy. He unlocked the door and ushered the boy inside.

"Sit," he snapped, going around the desk and seating himself.

Draco realized he'd pushed the wizard too far. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"I'm sorry," he said grimly. "We're worried, though."

"So am I," said Severus. "Draco, it was too unmanageable. Zelda and I discussed it with Professor McGonagall, Michael and several others. It was not done lightly."

"I'm sorry. I heard Pansy and Blaise talking about it this morning, so I think most students know already. Sir, did you tell them she's a Muggle?"

"No. The fact of the marriage is unavoidable, but only a few of you know the rest. Please say nothing."

"That's the most sensible thing I've heard," Draco said firmly. "We won't say a word, of course, and we're watching things when she's here."

"Thank you," said Severus. "Shall I assume that you're representing Potter?"

"He was quite upset, so I suggested that I come instead of him," Draco said smoothly. "Um… Professor? Has it occurred to you that Potter's a bit mad about Zelda? Like she's his mum, or something."

"Is there something wrong with it?" asked Severus, looking narrowly into the gray eyes.

"Well, if you don't mind it, and she doesn't. I guess his own mother's dead, so maybe he… I dunno," he finished.

"As much as it irritates me at times, it seems she loves Potter."

"If something happens to her, I wonder how he'd cope," warned the young man.

Severus stifled a shudder. "He's not the only one. I'll protect her at any cost."

Draco nodded. "We're trying to draw them out, far away from Zelda. Crabbe and Goyle are okay, but don't trust anyone else from Slytherin, no matter what they say."

"All right," replied Severus thoughtfully. "I have an appointment now. Come to me if you need help."

They left the office understanding each other better than when they'd entered. Draco felt relieved, but Severus was left with lingering uneasiness that lasted through the week.

Severus Flooed from Minerva's office to the Hogs Head on Friday, preparing to bring Zelda back for the weekend.

Aberforth Dumbledore was seated at the old desk in the office and grunted when Severus stepped out of the fire.

"Good evening," he said.

"I heard something," said the old man. "Heard you got married. Were you goin' to tell me?"

I was, but how did you hear?" asked Severus.

"That Rosmerta was talkin' with some witches from the school. They weren't happy 'bout it."

"I'm quite happy about it and I'd be honored if you wish to meet her. She's a good woman."

"I won't say no," he replied. "Take care of 'er."

"I shall," replied Severus. "I'll Apparate here with her and meet the Weasleys, who'll escort us into Hogwarts."

Aberforth grunted again and Severus knew he was dismissed.

&&&&&&&&&

"I've been here last summer," said Zelda, staring bemusedly at the Hogs Head. "When I met Minerva last summer, we came here."

"Zelda, Severus," called Arthur Weasley quietly. "Over here!"

The Weasleys approached them from up the street and Zelda handed Rowena's leash to Severus.

"There's a small change of plan. Aberforth Dumbledore wishes to meet Zelda. It'll only take a moment," he told the couple.

Arthur and Molly waited outside. Zelda and Severus entered the dingy pub, which was empty except for the skinny old man with stringy grey hair and a beard. He was standing behind the bar, polishing a glass with a filthy rag.

"I saw you last summer," said Zelda, approaching him with twinkling eyes. "Hello, Aberforth Dumbledore."

He looked closely at her and after a pause, held one gnarled hand out to her.

"Mrs. Snape," he grunted.

She reached out unhesitatingly and grasped his hand.

"Severus told me how amazingly you helped him. Thank you," she said seriously.

The two pairs of blue eyes met and although he looked away in seconds, she recognized what he was.

"Oh… I see," was all she said.

He nodded brusquely, having seen the truth about her too.

"We'll be going," she said. "See you 'round, I hope."

He nodded, glanced once at Severus, standing back a few steps, firmly holding a dog's leash, and they were dismissed.

"Wow," Zelda whispered. "He's wide open. Does anyone know about him? He must've had a rough time of it."

"I believe his brother must have known, but we never speak of it."

"He knows what I am," she said, taking Rowena's leash from him. "You knew he'd see, didn't you?"

Severus nodded, but said no more as they joined the Weasleys.

"What do you think of the other Dumbledore?" asked Arthur agreeably.

"He's amazing," said Zelda devoutly. "So you two are my escort tonight. I'm sorry if it's a drag."

"I enjoy the exercise," said Molly. "I've lost a bit of weight since I've been here at Hogwarts. I feel very healthy."

"Normally I'd love walking here, but this, um, condition of mine is kicking my ass," said Zelda. "I'll be ready for bed as soon as we get to the castle."

Severus had fallen back a pace or two, allowing Zelda to talk with Molly. He knew how much she enjoyed having a woman to talk with who'd shared the experience of having children. He was learning to allow her a bit of space, which had seemed impossible at first. Her friendship with Molly took nothing away from her love for him, he realized.

"Are you ready to be a father, Severus?" asked Arthur as they walked.

Severus snorted. "I have no idea how to go about it. I'd ask you, Arthur, but after teaching your twins perhaps I don't want to know your technique."

Laughing heartily, Arthur said, "They were the worst, believe me. Luckily Molly was up to the challenge. Once in a while I'd think she was too harsh with them, but the next moment they'd destroy something valuable and I'd think torture was the only way."

"They no longer live with you, I believe," said Severus.

"They're on their own and I'm bloody grateful for that joke shop. I can never thank young Harry enough for giving them the gift of independence."

"Potter?"

"I didn't learn about it until long after, but Harry gave the twins his Tri-Wizard winnings. It seems Fudge dropped the prize money on him after what happened in the Final Task. Harry was upset, as you can imagine and didn't want the money. So he gave it to the twins and the rest is history."

"Ah… so Potter is partly responsible for the proliferation of Skiving Snackboxes," said Severus. "Lucky for him the staff was unaware of that fact."

"Unless Zelda is carrying twins, you'll be fine," said Arthur with a reassuring chuckle. "Twins run in Molly's family, of course, so in our case it was unavoidable."

Severus shuddered inwardly at the thought of raising identical menaces. As they were approaching the gates of the school, he stepped forward and opened them, allowing everyone to pass through. He was locking them when they heard Hagrid's voice.

"Hello," he called pleasantly.

"Hey, Hagrid," said Zelda. "How are you?"

"Jest fine, Zelda. Fang seems ter know when yer comin' to Hogwarts, so we decided ter come down an' meet yeh."

Fang was already greeting Rowena, so Zelda unhooked the leash and let her go free. The dogs ran a short way and rolled together in a joyous canine wrestling match.

"Do you want her to stay with you tonight?" asked Zelda.

"We're always happy ter have Rowena visit. I'll bring her up in th' mornin' then," said Hagrid.

"Thanks, Hagrid," she said. "We'll see you tomorrow."

As Hagrid headed for home, Rowena broke away from her play to dash back and nose Zelda, then Severus, before running off to join Fang.

Severus came to Zelda and took her arm.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"A little, but I'll be fine after a good night's sleep."

"I hope you're ready for tomorrow," said Molly lightly. "Almost everyone's going to be there, you know. And keep an eye on Sibyll. She's been acting a bit odd."

"Too tactful, Molly. She behaves appallingly," snapped Severus.

"Molly, do any of them know I'm a Muggle?" asked Zelda quietly. "Besides our friends, that is."

"They have no idea, and also no idea you're expecting."

"That'll change when they see me," Zelda replied slowly. "It's still going faster than normal and while some people may just think I'm fat, not everyone's going to be fooled."

"I've placed protections on our rooms," said Severus grimly. "I hope you'll stay close to her, Molly."

"The Hogwarts staff can't all be deranged lunatics," said Zelda. "Er… I hope not, anyway."

"It'll be fine," pronounced Molly irritably. "Severus, enough dire predictions. The worst that can happen is that she'll be bored to death by too much boring chitchat."

They were arriving at the dungeon entrance to the castle.

"We'll leave you here," said Molly. "I'll come early tomorrow to help prepare, if you'd like."

"I'd love it," said Zelda. "Thanks for walking up with us and we'll see you tomorrow."

The Weasleys departed. Severus checked the corridor before allowing Zelda to enter, but all seemed safe. He put his arm around her and she leaned on him as they entered their quarters.

"At last," he said, sealing the door against intruders.

He removed her cloak and hung it, slinging his over it.

"At last," she echoed, watching him point his wand at the drawing room fire to light it.

"Do you want to go right to bed?" he asked.

"I'd love to sit with you in the drawing room for a bit," she said. "We've both been so stupidly busy and I'm afraid you'll worry to death if you don't relax."

He walked with her into the bedroom, lit the fire and they both undressed. Severus put on the black bathrobe his stepchildren had given him for Christmas. He watched Zelda try to put on the robe he'd given her, which was now uncomfortably tight in several places. She went to stand in front of the mirror, frowning.

"Will you get me my white robe?" she asked, slowly removing her silk robe and setting it aside.

She stood naked before the mirror, weighing her heavy breasts in her hands and staring at herself. She put one hand on her belly, now obviously pregnant.

"Put this on, my girl. It's cold in here," said Severus, holding out the heavy, shapeless robe.

"I'll have to get some clothes that fit," she said, trying to throw off her pensive mood.

"I've heard that women love shopping," he suggested wryly.

"This woman, not so much," she replied. "But it's unavoidable now."

They went to the sitting room, where Severus lit the fire and Summoned all the throw pillows, making a soft nest in front of the fire for her. He helped her to lie down, kneeling by her side.

"I can still do this, but soon it'll be hard to get up," she said, adjusting pillows until she was comfortable.

She looked up at him. "Well?"

Smiling, he lay down next to her. He curled his body around her without disrupting the position she was in.

"Rest now," he told her gently.

Her eyes closed and her breathing became even, but then her hands moved slowly to unfasten her robe, exposing her body.

"Give me your hand," she murmured.

She placed his hand on the side of her warm belly and held it there. He waited, wondering what she was doing. Then he felt it, a faint movement within her. Something brushed against his hand and withdrew, but a moment later it happened again.

Her eyes were half-closed and there was a sweet smile on her mouth.

"Amazing," he whispered, not daring to move.

Her lack of movement made the sensation under his hand easier to feel and they stayed there until it finally subsided.

"Zelda…" he whispered, gathering her close. "Thank you."

"This is perfect," she murmured. "Right now, with you."

He held her as she went quickly to sleep. He remained awake, however, listening to the quiet crackle of the fire and the sound of her breathing. After an hour he decided she should be in bed. Smiling, he carefully Levitated her to bed and climbed in next to her, tucking the comforter around her. This was his family, he thought.

&&&&&&&&&

Severus had planned security for their social gathering almost as though he were inviting Death Eaters to tea. Minerva applauded his caution even as she gently mocked him.

"Your security system?" she asked, glancing into the sitting room that was to be kept off limits.

Draco Malfoy looked up, a faint smirk on his patrician face. He was sitting at the table with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him, and there were books and parchment all around them. The other two students looked up from their work and greeted Professor McGonagall rather sheepishly.

"The Slytherin common room is too noisy and filled with distractions for serious study," explained Severus smoothly. Mr. Malfoy has decided to assist his friends in their remediation. This is an excellent place for uninterrupted studies."

"I don't recall seeing that door before," said Minerva, eyeing him curiously.

"Zelda wished for a door into our bedroom," he said.

A faint smirk touched his face as he opened the door to reveal Rowena. The dog came forward, wagging her tail happily at the sight of him. He petted the dog's head and said, "Go back, Rowena."

The dog trotted to the foot of the huge bed and lay down.

"Interesting," she said coolly.

"I'd considered more radical methods, but Zelda thought this might be adequate."

"Who do you suspect? Or are you just completely paranoid?" she asked.

He closed the bedroom door gently and nodded to the students as he directed her back toward the main drawing room.

"Minerva, you're part of a small group that I trust with Zelda's safety," he said grimly. "The rest? I have no idea and refuse to take risks."

"Anyone who knows you would not believe that you open your rooms to students," she said.

"The other bedroom and the bathrooms are accessible, but that is all," he said. "I wish this was not necessary."

"Many of them have already seen or met her," she said skeptically. "You simply hate parties."

Zelda and Molly finished speaking with Dobby and joined them by the window.

"It's a beautiful day," said Zelda, gazing out at the winter sunshine. "After two hours can we eject them and go play in the snow?"

"You sound like Severus," said Minerva. "Except that he'd say five minutes, not two hours."

Zelda smiled at her husband and said, "Women are more able to accept unpleasant reality."

"I think you'll enjoy yourself," said Molly. "There are one or two annoying people, but in general the staff is very pleasant."

"If you feel tired, let me know and I'll send them all packing," Severus hissed.

Laughing, she went to him and hugged him, right in front of the other women. He flushed slightly, but put his arms around her and held her.

"Dilys says I'm fine," she said. "Two hours, Severus."

"I must ask you if alcohol will be served," said Minerva. "Sibyll has indicated that she'll be here."

Molly groaned resignedly and said, "It really is unavoidable. She's the only one we must watch."

"I'll try to do it," said Minerva. "I asked Phineas to be present and keep an eye on things."

Zelda turned around, but still leaned lightly on her husband.

"I suppose it wouldn't be a party without Phineas," she said sarcastically.

They all looked at his large framed portrait.

"I know you're there, Phineas," called Zelda. "Come out. I want to see if you're all spit and polished."

The portrait wizard swept into his frame and stared at her coldly.

"The wife of a deputy headmaster should behave with more decorum," he told her.

"I'm a mere Muggle," she said, grinning at him.

"It is distasteful to hear you joke that way, Mrs. Snape," he hissed. "You have a position to uphold."

Before anyone could respond to him, there was a loud knock on the door. Severus and Zelda went to answer it and discovered a small crowd, headed by Professor Flitwick.

"My dear Severus and Mrs. Snape," he said with a bright smile. "You see that we are a prompt group."

"Come in," said Severus, fighting the urge to slam the door in their faces. "Let me introduce you to my wife."

So began Zelda's formal introduction to the Hogwarts staff.

&&&&&&&&&

As soon as Professor Snape had closed the door, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle pulled Extendable Ears from their pockets and went to the door.

"Remember, if someone comes toward us, back to the table right away," said Draco.

"Okay," said Goyle obediently, his brow wrinkled in confusion. "But I still don't see why we're here. Teachers wouldn't do anything to Professor Snape's wife, would they?"

"He didn't survive the bloody Dark Lord by trusting people. Our job's just to be here in case someone comes in, and then see what they do."

"D' you think anyone's going to find Potter?" asked Crabbe.

"I'll laugh my arse off if it happens," said Draco, grinning.

"But I thought you liked him now," said Goyle, looking puzzled. "How can you want him to get in trouble?"

"Potter's got a knack for sliding out of trouble. He's almost as brilliant as me, if he can control that temper of his. I'd love to see how he'd handle it."

"Shhh…" muttered Crabbe. "They're coming in now. Shut up and listen."

They heard many voices in the large outer room. Draco heard Flitwick first, and then Professors Sprout, Davis, Clearwater and Hagrid. No sooner did it seem that everyone was spreading out in smaller groups than Madam Pomfrey and Professor Trelawney arrived, followed by Professor Sinistra. For a while there were many voices rumbling unintelligibly, but suddenly, two voices were heard remarkably close.

"I can't imagine what he sees in such a common looking creature," whinged Professor Trelawney. "I remember seeing her here last summer. American, of all things!"

"My dear Sibyll, it's best if you keep such opinions to yourself," said Professor Sinistra coldly. "You've made a fool of yourself already, do not make it worse."

"You wanted him too!" snapped the Seer. "Don't pretend you didn't."

"I could have had him any time during the past years, if I'd chosen to lower myself," she said calmly.

"Ah, but he wasn't a hero or the deputy Headmaster until now," said Sibyll shrewdly.

"He was as charming then as he is now, and seems quite happily married. I wish them well," said the elegant witch. "Either she's fat as a pig or it seems she may be pregnant. Do ask her, Sibyll."

The Seer goggled at her and moaned, "Pregnant? Is that why he married her? Poor wizard!"

"Good afternoon, ladies. Did you save some biscuits for me?" asked Tonks, her dark eyes sparkling.

"Ah, Professor Tonks," said Sibyll sourly. "As you see, your hopes are dashed."

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked as she helped herself to refreshments. "Oh… I forgot. My infatuation with Professor Snape, of course. Just as well that he's married this nice woman, I suppose."

"Very appropriate sentiments. You're young yet, Professor Tonks. I'm sure you'll find someone," said Professor Sinistra with a condescending smile.

"Thanks," said Tonks lazily. "But I'll just go on as I am. Maybe we'll have another war and I can kill some people."

Silence greeted that unwomanly comment.

"Poppy, come join us," coaxed Professor Sinistra. "What do you think of Severus's new bride?"

"She seems a good, no-nonsense woman, which is excellent, isn't it?" replied Madam Pomfrey pleasantly. "Severus is probably quite a high maintenance husband, I imagine."

"Is she pregnant?" asked Sibyll hoarsely.

"Frog in your throat, Sibyll?" asked the matron with professional interest. "I'd say she's pregnant, although I didn't ask her."

"Really?" asked Tonks admiringly. "I should spend more time with you ladies. She does seem slightly round, doesn't she? Is there anything you all can't piece together in a social setting? How clever you are! But where's Madam Hooch?"

Professor Sinistra smiled mockingly and murmured, "She asked if the new Mrs. Snape was a Quidditch fan. When Minerva said she didn't believe so, Hooch said she'd give it a miss. She's never had much interest in poor Severus, you know."

"I find her décor very pleasing, so I'm going to wander a bit and look around," said Madam Pomfrey, displeased by the gossip.

The witches dispersed, leaving the three male Slytherin students behind the sitting room door holding their Extendable Ears and staring at each other.

"Don't breathe a word of what you've heard here," ordered Draco. "I can't believe those cows!"

"They didn't like Zelda," Goyle mused. "They don't even know she's a…"

"Shh! Don't say it!" snapped Draco. "I can't imagine them actually doing anything to her, but they're revolting, aren't they? Like Professor Snape would look twice at them!"

"How much longer is this stupid party going to be?" asked Crabbe.

"An hour," Draco said. "I wonder if Potter's having as much fun as we are."


	35. Now They Know

Now They Know

Harry Potter had spent the last hour bored and frustrated. He sat in Professor Snape's unused bedroom under his Invisibility Cloak, simply waiting to see if anyone would come exploring. For a long time there was nothing. He had moved his chair next to the door, pulled an Extendable Ear from his pocket and listened. It was very dull. Voices came and went near his door, and finally he heard people coming within range.

"Only forty-five minutes more, Sev," said Zelda. "I can't wait to deprogram after this is done, but I need to sit. I'll be over here with Piers."

"This should teach us both a lesson about social occasions," he hissed softly. "Never again, my girl."

A moment later, Harry heard a new voice.

"Interesting gathering," said Professor Davis. "How soon can I go back to my comfortable office?"

"Solomon, please don't leave before those bloody witches," muttered Severus. "Trelawney was blatantly rude to Zelda and there was something in Sinistra's eye that I didn't like."

"Ah, the joy of an Unspeakable's career," said the Potions teacher. "I'll return to blissful obscurity at the end of the school year. No more dealing with those idiot women."

"You're a competent teacher, Solomon," said Severus. "Are you sure you don't wish to stay?"

"Without your assistance I'd have been hopeless at teaching. I've enjoyed being free to do research in my spare time, but I'm not a very good teacher. Have you thought about coming to Mysteries?" asked the younger man. "With your scholarly approach, I think you might make a valuable contribution to our research."

Startled, Severus said, "I never imagined that the Ministry would wish to employ me. Now that I'm married to Zelda, I'd only be bringing her to their attention. I don't trust politicians."

"Politicians disturb me too. I try not to think about how they might use my work against living people," replied Davis seriously. "Fortunately, or perhaps not, there are few discoveries of practical significance."

"Come eat something," said Severus. "The hags have finally left the vicinity of the buffet table."

The voices faded, leaving Harry to think of Professor Snape leaving Hogwarts soon. He disliked it. Adults should stay where they belonged, he thought, feeling oddly unhappy. He reeled in his Extendable Ear and went back to his chair.

The door opened suddenly. Harry froze under his cloak, trying not to breathe.

Professor Trelawney came in and Harry could see that she must have ignored the food on the buffet table and only taken liquid refreshment. She looked smashed and was holding a half-full glass.

"Stupid bloody witch… Zelda Snape! How could he be such a fool?" she muttered, hiccoughing. "Pregnant, they said. Inconceivable! He was destined for me!"

Harry cringed as the Seer lurched close to his chair, but she didn't touch him. She did sink down on the bed and toss back the contents of her glass, looking quite disturbed. She fell back on the bed abruptly and passed out.

Suddenly the room, actually quite large, seemed far too close for comfort with a wheezing, gurgling Seer passed out in it. He stealthily rose and headed for the door. Opening it, he slipped out to the drawing room.

Zelda was sitting on the couch with Professor Clearwater, deep in conversation, and he spied Professor Snape across the room.

He flattened against the wall as Professor Sinistra swept by him and peered into the guest room. Normally she exuded a cool, gracious demeanor, but now there was a cruel glint in those dark eyes. With a cynical cackle, she closed the door and left the party without saying goodbye.

It seemed the remaining guests had no intention of leaving soon. Harry decided he'd had enough, so he slipped into the Snapes' bedroom, where Rowena woofed softly until she scented Harry. He threw off the cloak and knelt to hug her.

"You're lucky to be alone," he said. "I'm going to see Draco now. Stay here, it's almost over."

He left the cloak on Zelda's dressing table and entered the sitting room.

The Slytherins were sitting at the table and they looked up hopefully when Harry walked in.

"What're you doing here?" asked Draco. "Did you learn anything?"

Harry shuddered and said, "Trelawney passed out drunk on the bed in the spare room and there's no way I was staying there any longer."

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other, trying to imagine it, but Draco, looking at Harry's nauseated expression, collapsed in cynical laughter with his head on the table.

"Shut it, Malfoy," said Harry dispassionately. "It was disgusting."

Draco raised his head and smirked, then put his head down, his shoulders still shaking with mirth.

Harry looked at the other two, who were sitting and looking rather bemused.

"Does he often act like such an ass?"

Just then the door opened and Zelda entered.

"All clear, guys. Harry, how did you get in here?"

"Magic," he said hastily. "Did you check the spare bedroom yet?"

'No. Um, why?" she asked suspiciously.

He rolled his eyes, muttering, "Follow me."

All the students went along as they crossed the drawing room. Molly and Severus joined the procession, looking curiously at each other. Harry flung the door open wide.

"Who wants to get rid of _her_?" he asked, deeply disgusted.

Professor Trelawney was snoring loudly, her glasses fallen awry on her face, her mouth slack.

"Oh," said Zelda, enlightened. "Um, well, I think this calls for magic. I'm out of it."

Severus and Molly looked at each other.

"I'm a married man. It would be wrong for me to do it," he said firmly.

Molly, torn between irritation and laughter, said, "I'll do it, but you both owe me for it."

"Goddess, Molly, we already owe you," said Zelda, laughing. "We could ask Dobby to do it, but I think even he'd draw the line at that."

"He'd probably toss her into the Room of Requirement," snickered Harry.

Zelda turned to the young men and made shooing gestures.

"Come on, there's tons of food left. Let's leave them to deal with this last little problem."

They headed for the buffet, filled plates with food and returned to the sitting room table.

"Did you have any company in here?" asked Zelda.

"Professor Tonks poked her head in and laughed when she saw us," said Goyle. "Otherwise, all we did was listen."

"Goyle!" hissed Draco, but it was too late.

"Listened?" asked Zelda, eyeing them cynically. "And what did you hear, Gregory?"

Harry and Draco looked on in horror as Goyle actually told a coherent story for the first time in his life.

"Well, I didn't know teachers could be so hateful. Professor Trelawney said you were common and that you weren't right for Professor Snape. Professor Sinistra said she could've had Professor Snape any time she wanted to lower herself, and then she told Trelawney to ask if you're pregnant."

Harry watched to see how Zelda would take this rudeness. Her eyes flashed, but then she chuckled.

"You guys must've wanted to puke," she said. "Don't tell anyone what you heard, okay? It'll just make things worse."

"Madam Pomfrey seems to like you," said Crabbe earnestly, wanting to make it better. "She did say to the others she thinks you're pregnant, so I s'pose they'll all know soon."

"I expected that," she said.

"Professor Tonks likes you too, I think," said Goyle, dimly aware that he'd given bad news.

"I know Tonks and she's fantastic," said Zelda. "Was there anything else?"

"Not really," said Draco. "A lot of rubbish. We finally just did homework until Potter got here."

Severus entered, frowning when he saw the students sitting with Zelda at the table.

"These poor boys probably need to be Obliviated after the foul tales they've heard," she said lightly.

"Ah… I'll be happy to oblige," he said softly.

"I was kidding!" she chuckled. "Do you want something to eat? Or something to drink, perhaps?"

"No thank you," he replied. "Did they learn anything helpful?"

"Only that Professor Trelawney's more ghastly than I thought," said Harry. "Oh, and Professor Sinistra looked in and saw her there, passed out. She laughed and went away."

"Charming," said Zelda. "They talked together for so long, I thought they must be best friends or something."

"They do have something in common," said Draco, his mouth twitching as he tried to control his smirk.

Severus's black eyes narrowed, but he didn't ask. He was afraid he knew and the thought of discussing such things with students appalled him.

"Never mind that, and never speak of it again," said Zelda. "Anyway, it's done now and I have every intention of hiding out in peace here when I'm at Hogwarts."

"Will you still come here?" asked Crabbe.

"Sometimes, on weekends," she said kindly. "I have a job of my own, you know."

The boy looked at her confusedly. In his experience, wives and mothers didn't have jobs of their own.

"What job?" he asked.

"I'm a teacher. I teach eleven and twelve year old Muggles," she said.

"You don't have to work if you're married, though," he persisted.

"But I love teaching," she said. "I couldn't just walk away from my students the minute I got married."

"What do Muggles learn? They don't do magic," asked Goyle.

"Mathematics, science, reading, writing, social studies, Spanish, music and art," she replied, amused. "At my school, at least."

"You teach all that?" asked Draco, quite surprised.

"There are teachers that take my class for Spanish, music and art. I teach the core curriculum," she said.

"Muggle schools are different," said Harry.

"I teach in a day school, so students go home every night," she said. "It's different. But I really need to go and put my feet up for a bit."

"Can we come see you again?" asked Crabbe, hesitant but stubborn.

"I'd like that," she said with a smile. "But please excuse me now."

She stood up and walked slowly to the couch.

Rowena had been sleeping in front of the fire, but when Zelda sat down on the couch, the dog leaped up and curled up by her feet.

"We'll be off," said Harry, with a last look toward Zelda. "See you later, Professor."

Severus walked them to the door, cynically amused at the grouping. The sight of Potter with this trio was quite funny, he thought. He wished Sirius Black could see it.

On the way back to the sitting room, he Vanished the remains of the buffet and any other evidence of the bloody party. When it was clear again, he went to check on Zelda.

The room was blessedly quiet when he returned to it, and Zelda was already snoring gently. Rowena raised her head to look at him, thumped her tail and then resumed her nap. He smiled. Even sleeping, Zelda's presence soothed him. He went to the bookshelf and took down Dilys's book. This was a good time to review those chapters on potion effects during pregnancy. He sat down in a chair that was close to the couch, where he could keep an eye on his small family, and began to read.

&&&&&&&&&

Sunday afternoon was cloudy and dim, but Zelda wanted to get out for a walk. Now that most of the staff had met her, Severus saw no reason they must stay indoors for the entire day. There was something else he must also do as soon as possible.

"I'm sure Mr. Filch knows of your existence by now and it's extremely remiss of me not to have formally told him."

He escorted Zelda up to the Great Hall, where lunch was just ending and they found the rather hunchbacked caretaker sourly watching students depart.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Filch," said Severus, "I'm glad to have found you. I've kept it secret from everyone, but I must now inform you of my marriage. Perhaps you remember my wife, since you met her last summer."

Argus Filch stared in some surprise at Zelda, who held out her hand to him in a friendly fashion.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Filch," she murmured. "You look well and I hope your cat is doing well. Severus told me she was wounded when Hogwarts was attacked last summer."

"She's fine, around here somewhere," he croaked, his pale eyes watering as he shook her hand. "Will you live at Hogwarts now?"

"I have a job at another school, but I come here with my husband on weekends," she replied. "I should also say that I have a dog that comes with me, but she stays sometimes with Hagrid and I won't let her get free or be a nuisance to you or Mrs. Norris."

The old caretaker grunted suspiciously, but when several small students ran by him, shrieking gleefully, he had his opportunity.

"I have to go," he muttered grimly, taking off to follow the rule breakers.

"Mission accomplished," she said softly.

A crowd of older students was leaving the Great Hall and Zelda saw Draco and his friends among them. A tall, handsome, black-skinned young man stared, and then said something to the group. Draco replied, rather reluctantly it seemed, and they all headed for the Snapes.

"What's this?" asked Zelda.

"Slytherin seventh years. Be careful," was all Severus had time to murmur before the group was upon them.

"Hello, Draco, Gregory and Vincent. Who are your friends?" she asked warmly.

""Meet the rest of Slytherin's seventh year, Mrs. Snape," he said. "This is Pansy Parkinson, Milicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass. Ladies, the new Mrs. Snape. And this is Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott."

"It's delightful to meet all of you," said Zelda. "My husband has spoken very highly of you."

"Lovely to meet you," said Blaise Zabini, raising her hand to his lips and kissing it.

"Severus, you never told me what a charmer Mr. Zabini is," Zelda said, her eyes sparkling wickedly.

"Perhaps because he never had the unmitigated gall to kiss my hand, so his charm escaped me," said her husband grimly.

The girls all giggled cynically. They seemed to know Professor Snape very well and to be used to his forbidding manner.

"Does the entire school know of my existence now?" asked Zelda.

"I should say so," said Pansy, with a cool smile. "The staff's been talking about you for the past few days, so of course we all know. Are you going to live here at Hogwarts?"

Zelda rolled her eyes. "I teach at another school, so I only come to visit here occasionally. You'll hardly even know I exist."

"Was it you that was almost flattened by the Bludger at the game last week?" asked Milicent, a very large girl.

"Actually, I thought it was heading for Draco, but who knows?" said Zelda with a smirk.

While they'd been speaking together, other students were forced to walk around the large group in order to pass. Many slowed down to stare as they did so, but a voice behind them suddenly made them move along.

"What is the problem here?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Zelda smiled easily and said, "I'm the problem, Professor. My husband is introducing me to some of the students, but we'll be happy to clear the corridor. Sorry."

"We were just leaving," said Severus forbiddingly.

"Delightful to meet you all," called Zelda as he hustled her away.

"Will we actually run now?" she hissed.

"My impudent wife," he replied softly. "Decorum at all times."

She snorted and rolled her eyes at him.

"Let's fetch Rowena and go for that walk now," she said. "That was intense, wasn't it? I want air!"

&&&&&&&&&

Once they were out on the snow-covered grounds, she released Rowena to romp in the snow. She then turned to him as they walked.

"Should I wash my hand?" she asked. "I've never had my hand kissed by a teenage boy. That was icky."

"If he knew you're a Muggle, he'd curse his own lips off," said Severus.

She sighed and said, "Wow. Such a beautiful young man to be so horrible."

"I believe Draco doesn't trust any but his minions, Crabbe and Goyle. He knows them all intimately and I trust his knowledge of them."

"Then I do too. This has been a really weird weekend," she said. "I'll be glad to go home after the meeting."

"Will you be all right during the meeting?" asked Severus. "Shall we ask someone to stay with you?"

"I'd love it if Harry would come. Do you think he'd mind?"

"Alone?"

"I trust Harry almost as much as I trust you," she said. "I want to relax and feel safe while you're gone."

"He'll be pleased, I believe. He was jealous of Draco and his friends after the Quidditch last week."

"Poor kid. The Chosen One," she said, shaking her head. "What a life he's had, Sev. Will you see if he'll come?"

"Whatever you wish, my girl," he promised.

He pointed his wand toward the castle and she watched a flash of silver form the shape of a bird and rush out of the tip.

"A Patronus…" she murmured. "What _is_ a Patronus?"

He smiled, still startled and comforted by the shape his Patronus had taken then previous summer.

"A Conjured protective creature than can defend a wizard from Dementor attack. Dumbledore devised a way for Order members to communicate using them. It's very convenient and extremely rare," he said.

"And Harry can do it," she said, seeing a large silvery animal rushing toward them.

"He seems to have discovered how to do it himself, that day last summer. A surprising achievement."

"Well?" she asked.

"He'll be down in half an hour," said Severus.

Rowena had run toward Hagrid's cottage and then turned to run back to them, panting and wagging her tail.

"What a lovely dog she is," said Zelda. "Thank you again for saving her life."

"She repays us every day," he said. "Did I mention that she once drove the dreadful Sibyll away? I gather she does not care for dogs."

"Never trust a person who dislikes dogs," Zelda pronounced sententiously.

"Indeed," he replied, smiling at her absurdity. "We should start back so you'll be there when Potter arrives."

"Okay," she said, turning around agreeably. "Rowena! Come!"

The dog pranced playfully through the snow and fell in by her side.

Severus held her hand as they returned, walking through the murky evening.

"Um, Sev… I hate to ask, but did you know your female colleagues were interested in you before you met me?"

"My mind was on one thing, assisting Dumbledore and seeing the Dark Lord defeated. I never imagined surviving that day."

"I won't insult you by mentioning the great Seer, but you should know the Sinistra was heard by your students to say she could have had you any time she wanted," said Zelda slowly.

Honesty was difficult. He took a deep breath and said, "I noticed her, but only because I was lonely. I knew she despised me. I don't know if I would have…"

His voice died and he gripped her hand harder.

"Dear boy, was that hard to say? Before you met me, it's all your business. I'm sorry I asked," she said. "Something about her rubbed me wrong, though, and I'm not sure why. I hope she can't hurt you."

They entered the castle and fell silent until they were safely at home. Their rooms were warm and bright. Zelda smiled as she walked through their bedroom to the sitting room.

"I love this place," she declared. "It's a pretty dungeon, isn't it?"

"Beautiful," he said mockingly, appreciating her bright eyes and happy smile more than the décor.

The jewel-like colors decorating the rooms were a fitting backdrop for his lovely wife, he thought. He flashed briefly back to dark days when he'd taught, spied and opened his thoughts to no one but Albus Dumbledore. He'd had no idea what Professor Sinistra was really like, but had longed, out of wrenching loneliness, for someone to touch him. He was glad he'd never touched the witch.

"Kiss me, wife, and I'll go to the meeting. Prepare for our departure and we'll go home as soon as I return," he told her.

She obliged, hugging and kissing him enthusiastically.

I'll be ready," she said, caressing the faint scar on his thin cheek with her thumb.

"Good," he murmured.

Rowena barked, signaling Harry Potter's arrival. Severus opened the door to his wife's guest.

"Hello, Professor," said Harry.

"Potter," replied Severus. "The meeting should be brief, I hope. Thank you for coming."

"I'll come any time Zelda wants me," the young man said grimly. "I want to talk to you, but there's no time now. May I see you tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes," said Severus, his attention sharpening. "Potter, have you learned something?"

"Some little things I think you should know."

"All right, tomorrow at one o'clock."

Severus nodded and closed the door behind him, wondering what Potter was up to. He'd find out soon enough, he thought, mentally preparing for the social blather that would accompany the staff meeting. He couldn't wait to go home with Zelda.


	36. School Days at Hogwarts

School Days at Hogwarts

The alarm blared as usual the next morning, irritating as always to Severus. Zelda reached over, switched it off and then turned back to kiss Severus.

"Good morning, sexy wizard," she said. "I won't be a teacher two weeks from today. It feels so strange."

Severus pulled her into a firm embrace, looking intently into her eyes.

"You can't ever stop being a teacher," he told her, nuzzling her cheek.

"I should get ready," she murmured.

She didn't immediately move to get out of bed. Instead she pressed her face against his neck and began kissing him. He smiled, throwing back his head so she could reach more of him.

"Mmm…" she whispered, her fingers threading into his hair and tugging.

He responded contentedly, caressing her everywhere. He'd nervously asked Dilys, having no idea what was right, whether a pregnant woman should have sex.

"It depends on the woman," Dilys had replied with twinkling eyes. "Some don't like it, others love it. See how Zelda feels, Severus."

How lucky that his Zelda loved it, he reflected smugly. He felt close to nature, making love to her as she carried his child. She was so lush and warm, desire filled him in a most primal way. He rolled on his back, pulling her on top of him and making her giggle. As her belly grew larger, they'd have to be inventive, he thought amusedly. How delightful.

&&&&&&&&&

Of course she had to hurry afterward, to get to work on time.

"I'll return before you do today," he promised. "Take care, my pet."

She kissed him and hurried out the door.

Severus went to shower and dress for work, reviewing his plan for the day. The majority of students he'd been working to bring up from remedial status no longer needed his oversight, but he patrolled regularly, as he'd always done. He must also meet with Potter as soon as possible.

"We'll be back soon," he told Rowena, no longer embarrassed at speaking to the dog as though she understood.

She trotted by his side to the door and watched him go. On some level, he knew she did understand the gist of his wishes.

Upon arriving at Hogsmeade, he decided to walk up to the castle openly, through the main gates. He knew someone was watching him at times, so the best thing was to behave normally, as though he were unaware.

&&&&&&&&&

Harry Potter was wearing his Invisibility Cloak. He stood near the doorway of the Owlery, watching two hooded and cloaked students peer through a small telescope. He'd tiptoed in after them and still had no idea who they were, but it was not the first time he'd seen these or similar students in quiet corners. They were bloody careful, he thought, not speaking at all.

One figure nodded to the other, picked up the telescope, then they turned and silently left the tower. Harry carefully stepped to the window and leaned out to see what was so interesting. He saw no one except Professor Snape, his traveling cloak billowing behind him as he strode purposefully to the castle. He tried to catch up with the two figures, but in that brief time they'd disappeared.

A large silvery bird flashed into the stairway and Harry chuckled grimly. Professor Snape needed his help, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Not even bothering to return his cloak to his dorm, he trotted lightly down the stairs toward the dungeon.

Harry stuffed the cloak into his schoolbag and knocked on Professor Snape's office door.

"Enter," came the reply.

Harry opened the door and then closed it firmly behind him.

"Sit down," said Professor Snape.

Harry sat down and said seriously, "You were watched while you walked up to the castle."

"Who was watching?" asked the older wizard.

"I could've confronted them. There were two of them with a telescope, up in the Owlery, wearing cloaks. But there are more involved in this, um, plot."

"What is the point of this behavior?"

"We think, I mean, Draco, Hermione, Ron and I, that they're angry. It's older students, we've no proof of exactly who they are, but… I'm going to talk to Michael about it. Draco is too, because we think it's happening because of the war," said Harry hesitantly. "It's over, but things still feel wrong. Nobody talks about it, people are still dead and the kids don't know what's going to happen. I think… I dunno, really, why they're behaving this way."

"Interesting," Severus murmured thoughtfully. "What about the younger students?"

"Hermione's gotten some reliable students to give a bit of extra attention to the young ones. She's hopeless at spying, but understands people. She has a contact in Ravenclaw and one in Hufflepuff and she meets with them to discuss things. She's also been helping any younger ones who want it, with their homework in the library."

"Does Draco know about this?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "He suggested she not try it with Slytherin, that he'll try to keep an eye on things. He's not such an ass, you know, after what happened to him. Michael says that day in the Forest changed things for those of us who were here and that we share something important."

Severus thought ironically that Draco must have been working harder lately than he had in his aristocratic life. A promising turn of events.

"Is there anything else you wished to tell me? I have an appointment with Professor McGonagall and then I'll patrol the castle," he said.

"No, that's it. But be careful, Professor," said Harry.

One cynical eyebrow rose at the boy's intense concern. Did he believe anything at Hogwarts could be more dangerous than the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters?

They left the office together and parted on the first floor. Severus continued climbing the stairs until he reached the entrance to the Headmistress's office. The gargoyle recognized him and leaped to the side. He stepped onto the spiral stairs and began moving upward. He stepped off when he reached the circular office.

"Good afternoon, Minerva," he said politely.

The Headmistress of Hogwarts was seated at her desk. She gave him an evil smile and gestured to a comfortable chair.

"I was pleased at the lack of drama during the staff meeting," she said. "If you'll control your animal magnetism, perhaps these peaceful meetings can continue."

His gaunt cheek flushed slightly and he glared down his nose at her.

"May we be serious?" he snapped pointedly.

She sighed and said, "I had a most unpleasant talk with Sibyll yesterday. She knows she must control her behavior. I was forced to threaten to put her on probation."

"Thank you. If it seems safe, Zelda will be spending more time here beginning next week," he said. "She's preparing to turn her class over to a young teacher she trained last fall. She'll work with her this week, go in for a few hours every day next week and then she'll be finished."

"What will she do to stay busy after that?"

"Rest, I hope," he replied. "Her health is the most important thing."

"She'll be bored," said Minerva flatly. "Perhaps she's too exhausted right now to think of it, but it's true. I have a suggestion, however."

He rolled his eyes. Just when he was about to have his wife's undivided attention, another busybody stepped in. He glared at her with a reluctant question in his eyes.

"You're impossible, Severus," she snapped. "Hear me out. Michael contacted me, he believes Mr. Goyle's academic problem stems from the fact that he can barely read. A learning disability, Michael called it. I wonder if Zelda will evaluate and work with him."

"I never considered such a thing," said Severus slowly. "Yet it seems possible. Perhaps if Zelda feels she can help him it will ease her distress at leaving her class."

"Did you speak with Mr. Potter?"

"Yes. It seems he believes older students, from some emotional disturbance related to the war and the sudden end of it, are perpetrating these acts. They are actually organized. Miss Granger is attempting to create a stable environment for young students, Mr. Malfoy is keeping an eye on Slytherin."

"He asked me to continue staff patrols," said Minerva. "I said I would do so, but I dread telling the staff at our next meeting."

"I'll tell them," said Severus with a cold glint in his eyes.

"Have I told you lately how I appreciate the fine job you're doing? I hope you'll consider returning next year," she said mildly.

"You know why I cannot," he replied.

"There's time before you must make a final decision," she murmured soothingly. "But be sure I'll ask you again."

"If that's all, I'm going to patrol," he said, rising.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

He nodded and descended the spiral stairs, planning his route through the castle. Classes were in session, so the corridors were almost all empty. He came across Mrs. Norris outside the hospital wing and remembered that the scrawny cat was a veteran of the war, so he nodded politely.

Madam Pomfrey appeared suddenly, as though aware that he was present.

"Good afternoon," she said pleasantly. "I didn't have a chance to speak to you the other day, but I enjoyed your reception and found your wife to be an excellent woman."

"Thank you. She enjoyed meeting you too, Poppy," he replied.

"She told me that she's with child and that Dilys Smethwyck is attending her. How fortunate for you."

"Do you know Dilys?" he asked.

"I met her during a training course at St. Mungo's. She's a brilliant researcher and midwife," said the matron. "I wonder if I might meet her sometime while she's here at the school."

"Of course," he replied. "I'll let you know the next time she'll be here. And is there anything you need brewed for the hospital wing?"

"I know you're busy, but in the next week or two I'll need more of the Draught of Peace, and Sleeping Potion."

"I'm happy to brew it for you," he told her.

"Do you miss your old position?" she asked.

"You know how much I've always enjoyed brewing the potions," he replied softly. "Solomon will allow me use of the classroom any time."

"Very good," she said. "I've heard your new potions textbook will be published soon and I look forward to reading it. The old one was disgracefully outdated."

"I'll make sure you get a copy," he promised. "I must continue my rounds now, but I'll bring the potions within the week."

Madam Pomfrey's stern face softened into a smile and she said, "It's good to have you back, Severus."

He continued his rounds after that with an odd feeling of comfort. He might not be able to live here with Zelda, but Hogwarts was his home and it was good to be here.

&&&&&&&&&

Tuesday morning, Michael found himself facing two former enemies. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were waiting for him in the office he'd been allotted.

"Who's first?" he asked.

"Both of us," replied Harry. "We have something we want to ask you."

"Okay," said Michael. "Come in, then."

Having heard a great deal of the history between these two, he was intrigued by their apparent mutual respect. He gestured to them to sit down and seated himself at the desk.

"Do you mind?" he asked, pointing casually toward the hearth.

Harry grinned. He pointed his wand and lit the fire, and then pointed his wand at the lamps, lighting them all.

"Sometimes I forget you're a Muggle. I think I'd be scared of you if you were a wizard too."

"Scared of little old me?" replied Michael mockingly. "The more I see of wizards, I realize that most of you totally lack common sense. Witches are usually smarter about things, like Molly Weasley. Smart enough to not want to rule the world and using magic in practical ways."

"Professor Snape's a practical wizard," said Harry.

"Absolutely," said Michael. "He's an exception. Now, what can I do for you?"

"We don't know which students are causing trouble, but we think we know why they're doing it. But we want you to tell us if it makes any sense."

Michael looked from one to the other and waited.

"It's strange," began Draco. "It's not Slytherins, although everyone's ready to accuse us. It's students from the other houses, and they're older. We've seen them a few times, but they're always wearing hoods when they meet and they go in different directions."

"Why didn't you just grab them?" asked Michael curiously.

"When I was attacked, earlier this year, there were more of them. I didn't care for a while, you know. They could've killed me and it wouldn't have mattered," said Draco, his eyes troubled.

"We think if we don't catch them all, it'll just go on, and they'll get angrier. They're angry, Michael," said Harry. "We think when the war just ended, Voldemort was dead, it was over, and people just began pretending it never happened."

"Wow," muttered Michael. "It makes sense, guys. We can't know for sure until they're caught and we can talk to them. What do you think should happen to them?"

"No one will listen to us, but we think they should see you or Healer Pye, someone to help them understand. It's not our fault we had to grow up in this mess," said Draco. "I felt like I was as guilty as… Voldemort, until I met you. We didn't ask to be raised by people like Lucius, or to have our families killed. But we live with the result and too many adults aren't helping."

Michael sat back in his chair, gazing thoughtfully out the window. He looked suddenly at Harry.

"Do you agree?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Harry. "I don't want to see them kicked out of school or put in prison. We've gone to school together since we were young. I don't love all of them, but I think I know how they feel. Powerless, frustrated and furious."

Michael smiled proudly as he gazed at the two. Both were bright, insightful and passionately motivated to make their world better. They'd come a long way in a very short time.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"Will you speak with Professor McGonagall?" asked Harry. "She might listen to us, but you can make her understand more easily. When we get them, we want something set up to deal with them."

"Of course I will," he said. "I'll see her before I leave Hogwarts today."

"Thanks," Harry said fervently. "We'll see you later today, okay?"

"Okay. I'd say stay out of trouble, but what's the fun of that? Watch yourselves," said Michael, dismissing them.

&&&&&&&&&

"I wonder if you think it's is a good idea," Michael said to Severus that evening.

"A radical notion, but you've made a stunning impression on those boys already. If they accept the idea, it might be very productive. Not to mention amusing."

"I worry about what they'll do when they finish school. Crabbe and Goyle will have a hard time, according to what Kingsley tells me about wizard careers. Harry and Draco are in a different place. They're both very bright and capable, but they've both had a difficult life and it's important that they find a good path."

Severus tried to imagine a group counseling session with those four boys, but his mind boggled.

"Did they tell you their thoughts about the vandalism and attacks this school year?" he asked.

Michael nodded and said, "They're insightful, aren't they? I've spoken to Pye and Minerva about the possibility of increasing our work here in the future, if necessary."

"Excellent," replied Severus.

"Back to you," said Michael. "Soon you'll have your dream of Zelda no longer working. Are you sure you're ready? It's nice to have a little distance, at times. She's not used to being bored either. I hope this works out, but I'm worried."

"Minerva said the same thing," Severus said, frowning. I don't believe there'll be a problem, however, Minerva suggested that Zelda consider tutoring Goyle in reading. I believe you feel it's advisable."

"I think it'd be a good thing for all concerned. It's no secret to me how lonely Zelda's life has been and I have some idea how isolated you've been. But you're individuals, both pretty strong-minded ones. If you're not together every minute, will that mean you love each other less?"

Severus bit back the first bitter retort that sprang to mind, and the silence between them grew, broken only by the sound of the clock on the wall ticking. At last he spoke.

"I'm thirty-eight years old. Wizards my age have grown children and have been married for half their lives. I cannot say my life's been a waste, but having found Zelda…" he paused, then finished, "Wizards often have a longer lifespan than Muggles. Zelda is slightly older than I. Do you see what that means?"

"Someday you'll have to go on without her," replied Michael, with sorrow and understanding in his brown eyes.

"I cannot imagine it! I resent every hour that I'm away from her," snarled Severus passionately. "I want her with me here at Hogwarts, Michael."

"If you have to choose between them, what'll it be?" asked his friend.

"Zelda," said Severus firmly.

"I had no doubt what your answer would be, buddy."

Severus studied Michael closely and detected a faint air of satisfaction.

"You do approve," he said quietly.

"Sev, I worry about you both, but I think the best thing you can do is have fun and love each other. The rest will work out over time. But I have to go back to St. Mungo's now. I'll see you later, I hope."

"Of course. Zelda wishes to see Lily and Elijah at the cabin sometime soon, if not this weekend, then definitely the following. Will you and Kingsley come?"

"This weekend we're busy, but we'd love to see you the following one. Let's plan on it."

The two men walked to the entrance of the Headmistress's office, where they parted.

"I'll update Minerva on the plan for group counseling," said Michael in a low voice. "Kiss Zel for me."

Severus smiled wickedly and whispered, "No problem. Kiss Shacklebolt, but not for me."

Michael laughed loudly, shaking his head.

"You're hopeless, Professor Snape. Good evening."

Severus turned decisively and began descending the stairs toward the dungeon. As he reached the first floor he felt a prickling sensation that told him he was being watched. Gripping his wand firmly he continued downward, peering cautiously around him. He saw nothing, however.

Once inside his rooms, he checked briefly to see that no one had invaded, but all was peaceful, save for a small movement on the drawing room wall.

"Phineas," he said peremptorily. "Come here, please."

"What is it Snape? I was preparing to retire for the evening," said Phineas Nigellus in a languid way.

"Phineas, I'm being watched. If you know who it is, please tell me," said Severus. "If this may endanger my wife, it must be stopped immediately."

"Ah, so it begins, young Slytherin," Phineas said with a smirk. "In these dissolute times, even your mongrel lineage is no hindrance to those who desire a taste of your rising eminence. I experienced similar attentions in my day."

His lip curled in disgust, Severus hissed, "I wish I didn't understand you. I have no interest in those pathetic creatures."

"Are you a Slytherin?" asked the portrait wizard. "Even the Seer, if offered the right attentions, may be useful. A prophetess who served you would be a valuable asset. And the graceful Professor Sinistra may prove a pleasing distraction when you tire of your wife."

"Since I won't tire of my wife, this is completely irrelevant," snapped Severus.

"Not at all," said the portrait wizard with a genial air. "You carry great magical power in you, Snape, and you stand on the brink of political greatness. You owe it to your world to sire children. There will be witches eager to bear your children and they'll offer incredible sensual delights."

The black eyes narrowed and Severus gripped his wand convulsively, enraged. He turned and paced quickly across the room, his robes billowing behind him. He stared out into the darkness, offended by the late headmaster's words, yet pondered what it would be like to be pursued and desired.

Phineas waited, but not hopefully. He'd watched the young half-blood since he'd first become Head of Slytherin and had little hope that he would embrace greatness. It was worth a try, however.

Severus walked slowly back toward the portrait frame and his face was expressionless.

"Did you seriously expect me to take you for my model?" he asked icily.

A resigned glare was the only response.

"Never say such a thing again. I'll not have my wife insulted or distressed."

"Very well," said Phineas, shrugging dismally. "If the portraits see anyone behaving suspiciously, I'll tell you. Good evening, Professor Snape."

He strolled out of his frame, feeling he'd done his duty. If the young idiot was so lacking in imagination it wasn't his fault.

Severus changed into Muggle clothing with relief. At times he hated wizards, he thought, repulsed by the ugly suggestions. Slipping into his black leather jacket, he felt free of the lot of them and closer to sanity. He put on his traveling cloak, picked up his wand and left, carefully sealing the door. He'd breathe freer away from Hogwarts this night.


	37. Hogwarts Business

Hogwarts Business

Severus and Zelda had arrived only a few minutes earlier, when Rowena began barking at the wall.

"Hi Phineas," said Zelda. "What's cooking?"

He rolled his painted eyes at her breezy tone and said repressively, "Headmistress McGonagall wishes to know if you'll receive her in five minutes."

"Of course," she replied. "Any time."

She looked at Severus, a question in her eyes, but he only shrugged.

"You have time to change clothes and put on your slippers," he said.

Severus knew that her legs and feet sometimes swelled at the end of a long day and she needed to put up her feet after the walk to the castle. He watched her go to the bedroom, worried as always.

Minerva entered and glanced at Zelda's robe and bunny slippers, which made her smile.

"You look very comfortable," she said pleasantly.

"Do you need to talk with Severus alone?" asked Zelda. "I'll leave if you'd like."

"No, please stay," replied Minerva. "If you have any insights I'd like to hear them."

"Then please come to the sitting room, so we can be comfortable."

Severus went ahead to light the lamps and the fire. They all sat down, with Zelda on the couch where she put her feet up.

"Sorry for the informality," she said.

"I received word from the Ministry earlier today that they wish to learn more about our joint counseling endeavor with St. Mungo's. They have asked for a meeting as soon as possible," said Minerva, her lip curling slightly. "I put them off until Tuesday, but we must make a persuasive presentation, and I'll need your help, Severus, to prepare it."

"Will Michael need to be present?" asked Zelda, frowning.

"Of course. I believe they'll ask for details of the students' sessions too, which of course cannot be released," Minerva said firmly.

"Why now?" asked Zelda suspiciously. "How would the Ministry know? Did someone at St. Mungo's report to someone there? Or did someone here do it?"

"A good question," said Minerva. "I cannot imagine and I had frankly hoped we could let the process work longer before discussing it with the Ministry."

"Who'll represent the Minister in this meeting?" asked Severus.

"Kingsley has offered to find out for us," said Minerva. "He and Michael will come to Hogwarts tomorrow morning to assist in preparing our presentation. Severus, as my deputy, I must ask you to be part of this."

Severus looked irritably at Zelda, who smiled ironically.

"Of course he'll be there," said Zelda, blowing a kiss at her scowling husband. "And if there's anything I can do to help, say the word."

These women were managing him, he thought sourly. Yet when his wife blew him a sweet kiss in front of the headmistress, it was all he could do to keep from smiling.

"Of course I'll assist you," he said stiffly.

"Why don't you, Michael and Kingsley come here for breakfast in the morning?" said Zelda. "Dilys will be here at half past nine to see me, so it wasn't going to be a sleeping in day for us. You can all talk here without unwanted eavesdroppers."

"Thank you. That sounds delightful," replied Minerva. "Will nine o'clock be suitable?"

"Perfect," replied Zelda.

Minerva rose, saying, "I'll leave you then, but see you in the morning. Don't get up, Zelda."

"See you, Minerva," she replied.

Zelda gazed around the room, smiling at how beautiful it was. She wondered what it would be like to live here at Hogwarts, to be far from her Muggle life and from Lily and Elijah. There was the cabin, of course, now hers to share with the others. But to be the only one who couldn't do magic would be strange, she thought. But it seemed she could adapt to Severus's world more easily than he could live in the Muggle world.

"You're not sleeping, are you?" asked Severus as he returned to her.

"Not at all," she replied. "I hope you don't mind my inviting the whole crowd, but obviously you're going to be dragged off to work tomorrow. This way I can keep you here a little longer."

He sat next to her and placed her legs across his lap.

"I'm glad you prefer to keep me with you," he said. "This is a bloody nuisance."

"We'll think about it tomorrow," she said. "I need time to look at you, my gorgeous husband. I have too little time to appreciate you."

"Only you could find looking at me pleasing," he replied cynically.

"Since tomorrow's going to be a stupid, busy day, let's go to bed," said Zelda. "Just a minute, though. Dobby!"

Dobby appeared before them and said, "How can Dobby serve Mrs. Professor Snape?"

"Hi Dobby," she said. "It's so good to see you. We're going to have a few guests for breakfast at nine tomorrow. Headmistress McGonagall, Mr. Fletcher and Auror Shacklebolt. Will you bring it to us here?"

"Dobby is happy to bring breakfast," he said. "Will Mrs. Professor want her coffee earlier?"

"You're wonderful for remembering," she said, beaming at him. "Since I'm having a baby, I shouldn't have too much caffeine, but yes, tomorrow, coffee at eight would save my life. I'll bring some decaffeinated coffee back with me next time I come to Hogwarts."

"Dobby will do it," he said cheerfully. "Good night, Professor and Mrs. Professor."

"See you in the morning, Dobby, and thanks," she said.

The house elf disappeared and Severus looked at his wife admiringly.

"You certainly have taken to Dobby," he said.

"I hate that he's like a servant," she replied with a faint frown. "I like the little guy and I wish I could do something for him. But that's not the way this world works."

Zelda rose slowly to her feet, saying, "If I'm this pokey so early on, I'll be like a beached whale before this pregnancy's finished."

"Are you sorry you're pregnant?" asked Severus, gazing intently at her.

"No," she replied. "But I wonder if you'll find me repulsive when I'm humongous, that's all. I've done it before and it doesn't last forever. But you didn't sign on to have a kid or a monstrously enormous wife. Are you sorry?"

He put his arm gently around her and steered her toward the bedroom.

"Of course not," he murmured, pressing his lips to her hair. "My ridiculously insecure wife, I'm happier than I've been in my life and you're the loveliest woman I've ever known."

Her rueful smile warmed his heart. He knew what insecurity felt like, in fact had spent much of his life hiding it behind a menacing façade. He also knew how fine it felt when she reassured him of her love. They were pathetic together, but he felt they were perfectly matched in all their absurd insecurity.

"Would you like to soak in a warm bath?" he asked.

"I'd love it, if you'll join me," she said wistfully.

"It shall be done," he said, smiling.

They undressed in the bedroom while the bath filled and he helped her into the water.

"Ahh… All my little aches are disappearing," she said, leaning back in his arms and letting the water relax her.

They took their time washing up and then he sat comfortably with her in his lap.

"Zelda, can you actually believe that you're repulsive?" he asked. "Nothing is more beautiful than the sight of you pregnant with our child."

She sighed and turned within the circle of his arms.

"Sorry, it's more stupid baggage. My ex-husband began his career of infidelity when I was pregnant with Elijah. He said he couldn't help himself, that I wasn't sexy and he had a man's needs."

His curled lip and the cold gleam in his eye as he digested this offensive tale made her smile.

"I'm very lucky," she said, putting a hand up to stroke his cheek.

"Is he perhaps gay? Or simply a moron, perhaps. I cannot imagine not desiring you, my sweet wife. You're quite remarkably sexy," he said, kissing her lips gently and persistently.

"Even pregnant?" she asked between kisses.

"Especially pregnant," he replied, capturing her hand and wrapping it around his prominent erection. "Can you doubt it, my girl?"

"Mmm… I'm so lucky," she said slowly, saluting that magical organ. "Let's go to bed."

Her brilliant smile and the enthusiasm she put into making love to him filled him with joy. If he was out of place in the rest of the world, this was where he belonged, he thought.

&&&&&&&&&

The morning came too soon for Zelda's taste. She sighed, realizing she had to pee again. Reaching for her robe, she headed for the bathroom, recalling the previous evening with a smile. To be with Severus, she thought, she'd give up her old life completely and without regrets.

As she climbed back into bed she was swept into a close embrace.

"Good morning, my love," he murmured. "How are you and our child this morning?"

"I'm shockingly happy," she said, stroking one black brow and then threading her fingers into his long hair. "Thus, so is the fetus."

"So am I," he said, laying a hand on her round, hard belly.

Almost immediately he felt a faint pressure against his hand and he smiled at Zelda and kissed her.

"Good morning, fetus," he said.

"That's amazing. Did you call him?" she asked. "The creature doesn't normally perform for an audience."

"Him?" asked Severus.

"I can't keep saying 'it' all the time. I have no idea if I'm right. But there's a fifty percent chance that I'm right."

Severus felt another faint movement. It was so enchanting that he laid his head on her shoulder and relaxed, feeling a connection to the child that grew every time he felt it move.

"Will you be disappointed if it's a girl?" he whispered, feeling the occasional movements under his hand.

"Not at all. I can say 'she,' if you'd rather," she said softly. "Either way, this child is going to be gorgeous and look just like you. I never thought I'd have a black-eyed child, but I love the idea."

"I prefer blue eyes and pretty blond curls," he said.

Her hand strayed to his hair and she stroked him, saying, "Sorry, blue eyes are recessive. Unless you have blue-eyed people in your ancestry, it won't happen."

"I'll be disappointed," he confessed.

As he lay there with his nose pressed against the tender skin of her neck, he felt their child move again under his hand. He felt an embarrassed pleasure that she wanted the child to resemble him.

They stayed there, cozy and intimate, until they heard Rowena bark sharply.

"It must be Dobby!" exclaimed Zelda, sitting up. "Let's get her out to pee, and then you can get dressed."

"Don't you wish to go first?" he asked, sitting up.

She smiled, gently mocking him and said, "Assuming your full regalia takes time, my dear. You'll need to shave too, since it's a working Saturday for you. I'll have my coffee and entertain the troops until you're ready."

Her eyes moved downward to admire his naked body.

"Gorgeous," she said softly.

"Barking mad," he replied wryly, studying her in return. "But how beautiful you are, my Zelda."

"Only to you, but that's all I care about."

She reached for her heavy white robe, which was the only one that fit comfortably. She put on her slippers and they went out to care for Rowena.

Dobby had brought a tray with coffee and croissants, but he was nowhere to be seen. She sat down and poured a cup of coffee.

"Dobby's wonderful," she said. "Shall I save some for you?"

He had opened the secret door from the drawing room to the outdoors and let Rowena out briefly, then called her inside again.

"No thank you," he said. "You're eating for two, aren't you? Anyway, I must get dressed."

He went to kiss her as he headed for the bedroom.

"Enjoy your little snack," he said, ruffling her hair.

&&&&&&&&&

"That was outstanding. My compliments to the chef, Zel," said Michael earnestly, his eyes twinkling.

"I'll ask Dobby to pass the word. I'm sure the house elves will be thrilled that a Muggle appreciates their culinary efforts," she said.

"I suppose we must get down to business," said Minerva. "What have you learned about the Ministry representatives, Kingsley?"

"The bad news is that Scrimgeour has delegated Dolores Umbridge to represent him in this meeting, said the Auror. "But Arthur Weasley will also be present. Hippocrates Smethwyck and Pye will be representing St. Mungo's, along with Michael. And of course, you two."

"Will Dolores be writing the report for the Minister?" asked Minerva, her eyes narrowing in disapproval.

Kingsley nodded. "I imagine she won't be respectful to Mike. Of course he has the full support of the Board of St. Mungo's, as well as the majority of the staff. Keep an eye on her wand, though."

"I'm worried about Mr. Malfoy, should Dolores learn that he is seeing Michael. She was eager to see him imprisoned last summer. In fact she has no love for any of our students. They must be protected."

"Smethwyck and Pye will fight any effort to breach their confidentiality," said Michael. "Arthur too. We'll protect the kids."

Rowena whined loudly, followed by a knock on the door.

"It must be Dilys," said Zelda, rising and going to answer the door.

"Good morning, Zelda," said the Healer. "You look well."

"I feel fine this morning. Come in and say hello to our guests," Zelda said with a smile.

"Hey, Dilys! Come to try and take your money back?" called Michael when he saw their guest.

"Next week will be time enough for that," she said mischievously. "You got lucky, young man."

Michael grinned at Minerva and said, " She thinks I'm young. I love her."

Minerva rose and shook Dilys's hand.

"It's delightful to have you visit Hogwarts again," she said. "One day soon you must come to dinner, Dilys."

"I'd like that. But now, I must examine Zelda," she said turning to Zelda.

"Let's do it," she said, looking at Severus and smiling.

He had been hoping she wanted his presence.

"Excuse me," he said. "I'll be with you shortly.

He rose and followed the two women to the bedroom.

Michael looked at Minerva, who stared in surprise to see her deputy involving himself in what she'd always believed to be women's business.

"In Muggle America, men stay with their wives as much as they want to during this time," he explained. "Zelda's loser of a first husband never had much interest, but I imagine Severus is fascinated. I would be."

"Really? I never imagined men would want to know anything about it," she replied. "Why don't we begin outlining our presentation until Severus returns?"

&&&&&&&&&

Zelda lay back on the bed while Dilys measured how much her womb had grown. A faint movement under her hand made her smile.

"An active little one," she murmured. "I should say you're at the halfway point, perhaps eighteen or nineteen weeks along. I hope that two weeks from now you'll be at twenty-two weeks. Then the rest of the pregnancy should progress normally. Have you felt exhausted?"

"Extremely exhausted, but I've arranged to leave my job at the end of this coming week, so I'll be able to rest more."

"Very good. You're being more sensible than I thought you'd be. You were very young when you had children before this," said Dilys. "You're fine, but you need to take care of yourself."

"I know. Severus is quite a dictator too," she said, smiling fondly and holding out her hand to him.

He sat down next to her and held her hand.

"You're a sensible wizard," said Dilys. "I wish more fathers would be involved while their wives are pregnant."

"It's important," he said softly, basking in her approval.

"Will the child be born here at Hogwarts?" she asked.

"We haven't discussed it yet," said Zelda. "You'll be with us for the birth, won't you?"

"Of course. If you wish it, you may come to St. Mungo's to give birth, but I believe you'll be more comfortable here in your home."

"What if there are complications?" asked Zelda calmly.

"We can get you to St. Mungo's instantly. Also, if you do not object, I'll ask Madam Pomfrey to assist me when the time comes. Severus, I assume you'll be present?"

"Of course," he replied.

"Excellent. We'll speak more of what you should expect during the delivery, but there's plenty of time for that, said Dilys comfortably.

"I must return to the others," said Severus, rising slowly. "Thank you, Dilys."

He returned to the drawing room, where he found the others making copious notes on parchment.

"Ah, Severus. I'm glad you're back," said Minerva. "We have an appointment at noon to meet Healers Smethwyck and Pye at St. Mungo's."

"Very well," he nodded calmly, internally cursing his overactive sense of duty. "I should see if Zelda will want company in my absence."

Her brief grimace when he told her the news, followed by an ironic smile, warmed him. He was oddly reluctant to leave her at Hogwarts without him.

"I need to get out today. I wonder if Hagrid would like company this afternoon," she said. "Rowena can come along with me."

"Shall I see if Potter and his friends will accompany you?" he asked.

"I'd like that, and you won't worry so much if you surround me with enough bodyguards," she replied. "When will you leave?"

"We're relocating to Minerva's office, but I sent the rest of them ahead so I can steal a few minutes alone with you."

He led her to their bed and pulled her down into his arms in a warm hug. When her arms went around his neck and she kissed his nose, he swore in a low voice.

"What was that?" she asked innocently. "Never mind, I feel the same. We're pathetic, Sev. Hurry back, my dear boy."

He squeezed her a bit harder and she snuggled close. He realized, charmed, that something was pressing against his ribs.

"The creature is stirring," he said. "Does it disturb you?"

"No, not yet. But in the last few weeks, these little movements can be a bit painful," she replied. "But you're going to be all disheveled if you stay here. If you go to Minerva's office all mussed up, Michael and Kingsley will mock you."

He raked his fingers through her hair, tousling her hair into wild curls and murmured, "Like this?"

"Beast," she replied, copying his actions and then raking his hair back from his face.

"Impudent wife," he hissed, studying her with a faint smile. "No one takes such liberties with me."

She caressed his cheek and said, "I suppose you should go attend to business or I'll be forced to take more liberties and start unbuttoning things."

"How naughty you are," he said, untying the belt of her robe and opening it. "Vulnerable too."

He knelt above her and began kissing her breasts.

"Lovely," he murmured, nuzzling against them. "Now I must leave you."

He rose and picked up his wand. One small flick straightened his hair. He went to the mirror and straightened his clothes, then turned to look at her.

"That was most unkind," she said, laughing. "You look fine though. Run along and be a deputy headmaster, because when you get back to me every button will be undone and you'll be all mine."

His eyebrow rose enquiringly and he smiled once more before left the room.

Zelda smiled as she got up from the bed and tied her robe closed. She went to the drawing room and realized she was indeed alone with Rowena.

"Dobby!" she called.

The house elf appeared with a faint pop and said, "What can Dobby do for Mrs. Professor Snape?"

"Hi Dobby. Professor Snape will busy for the rest of the day. Will you ask Harry, Ron and Hermione if they'd like to hang out with me this afternoon?"

"Dobby will go immediately!" he proclaimed cheerfully.

He disappeared instantly. She stayed in the same place and two minutes later he reappeared.

"They is going to come in a few minutes. Would Mrs. Professor Snape like Dobby to bring lunch?"

"Kids are always hungry, so that's a great idea," she replied. "I'm going to get dressed now. Will you let them in when they arrive?"

She headed for the bedroom to get ready for the rest of her Saturday without Severus. It felt strange being at Hogwarts without him, but she was determined to stop acting like such a baby and get on with things.


	38. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

It was not until Sunday evening that Zelda saw Severus again. It had been strange and lonely to sleep alone in his bed, in his room. Normally Rowena slept out by the fire in the sitting room, but Zelda invited her in to sleep by the hearth in the bedroom. She wanted the comfort of a snoring dog where she could hear it.

Severus had scared her the night before by using Floo powder to tell her he wouldn't be back. Suddenly his head had appeared in the sitting room fire. Michael had told her about Floo powder, but she'd never seen it used and it was very unnerving. Only the fact that she could see how unhappy he was at being away made her able to reply cheerfully to his concern, and she knew he had not been deceived.

Waking on Sunday morning was a lonely thing. She wished fervently that she wasn't giving up her job. Work was the best distraction at times like this. When Dobby brought her breakfast, however, she had an inspiration.

"Dobby, is Professor Tonks here in the castle this weekend?" she asked.

"Dobby will find out," he replied eagerly.

"If she's here, will you tell her I'd love a visit?" she said, smiling at the thought of the young witch.

So Tonks came calling a very short time later and was warmly welcomed.

"Come in, please," Zelda said with a smile. "Severus is off doing deputy headmaster stuff and I'm at a loss for things to do, since he thinks it's not safe for me to run around the castle alone right now."

"He's right, you know. Not until we've found out who's committing these strange acts," replied Tonks. "By the way, you're a clever one, not letting anyone know you're pregnant until the reception. How amazingly funny to think of Severus as a dad."

"He'll be wonderful," said Zelda, chuckling. "He doesn't know that, but he will be."

"He certainly has that father-responsibility thing already," she said. "For a guy who's the same age as Remus, he's always acted a hundred years older."

Zelda thought of her passionate and occasionally playful husband and a smile lit her blue eyes.

"He has his moments," she murmured. "But he's trapped by dreary old work this weekend. I appreciate you coming to visit me."

"Would you like to go somewhere?" asked Tonks impulsively. "You haven't gotten out much, have you?"

"I've been so busy with my job and so tired that I haven't had the energy for it," replied Zelda. "One day, though, I'd like to go shopping in Diagon Alley. I'm almost out of clothes that fit me and I need something comfortable."

"Let's go now!" said Tonks. "I'd love it!"

Zelda's face fell. "I don't have any of your money," she said.

"No problem," Tonks said briskly. "I can lend you what you need and the secondhand robe shop is dirt cheap."

"Then I'd love it," said Zelda. "Hey, why don't we ask Molly if she'd like to come along? Girls' day out!"

"Great idea. I'll ask her to come down here, shall I?"

So Molly Weasley joined them and they all went shopping.

&&&&&&&&&

"Tell us when you get tired and we'll sit down and have tea," said Molly as they entered Diagon Alley.

"I'll be tired soon, but I'm so glad to be out," said Zelda. "Severus is amazingly patient about shopping, but it's better if I buy a few things now."

"I probably have maternity robes and dresses in my attic at the Burrow somewhere, but you'll have more fun buying what you like."

"Wow, I remember coming here last summer. This is so cool," murmured Zelda quietly. "I'll try not to squee with excitement like a tourist."

They paused so Zelda could look at Eeylops Owl Emporium. "How wonderful," she said, admiring the beautiful birds. "Did you know that Harry sends his owl to my daughter in Switzerland? She loves owl post."

"She's a lovely young woman," said Molly. "I've wondered if Harry has a bit of a crush on her."

Zelda smiled wryly. "Don't worry, Molly. She's crazy about him, but says he's like the other brother she never had. Harry needs family. Between your family and my family, he has what he's craved his whole life."

"How old _are_ your kids?" asked Tonks, holding the door open so they could enter the second hand robe shop.

"Lily's twenty-two and Elijah turned twenty in December," said Zelda.

"I'd love to meet them," said Tonks. "How do they feel about all this?"

"They're great. They used to worry about their poor old lonely mother, so they feel handing me off to Severus lets them off the hook."

"Zelda, come look at these," said Molly. "If anything strikes your fancy but doesn't look like it'll fit, we can adjust things a bit back at school."

Soon the three were rummaging busily through mounds of brilliant colored robes and accumulating a large pile of possibilities. Tonks was shopping for herself, but Molly, who proclaimed that she had far too many clothes, helped Zelda decide what would work for the coming spring and summer.

An hour later they emerged, blinking at the weak sunlight. Their purchases were magically transported to Hogwarts, so they were free to look around a bit more.

Zelda looked rather nervously at some people who seemed not entirely human appearing on the street. Most people were dressed differently from Muggles, but some were nearly as large as Hagrid, some as tiny as Professor Flitwick and one or two were frankly scary looking.

"Here's a café, shall we have tea?" asked Tonks. "You look knackered, Zelda."

Zelda sank heavily down on a chair and smiled at her companions.

"This is just what I need," she said as tea was brought to them, fragrant and hot. "I dislike shopping at the best of times, and now… I think I have enough to last me the rest of my life, so I won't have to shop again for a long time."

"Is it normal to be so tired when you're expecting?" asked Tonks.

"Not like this, but that's because it happened when I'd taken a potion to help regain my memory, so it's developing much faster than normal. It's funny, so many women I know fantasized about having it go faster, but they didn't reckon on the toll it takes."

"I always liked being pregnant," said Molly with a reminiscent smile. "I never wanted it to go any faster, but when I was pregnant with Charlie it happened to me. He was full term at 32 weeks and I was lucky I only had Bill to care for, because it was terribly debilitating."

A silvery flash passed through the room and Tonks smiled brilliantly.

"Remus has discovered us," she said. "D' you mind if he joins us?"

"Not at all," said Zelda. "But is he sure he won't mind being outnumbered?"

"I'll protect him," she said with an easy smile. "We're supposed to be meeting in two hours, but if this is all right with you…"

She pointed her wand discreetly and a silvery creature shot out of it and flashed away. Two minutes later Remus Lupin entered the café and approached them rather hesitantly.

"Good afternoon," he said, looking from one face to the other. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"Not at all," said Zelda cordially. "Unless you intrude between me and my plate, and then you'll probably be pulling my fork out of your hand."

He looked startled, but laughed after a moment.

"Doesn't Severus feed you?" he asked lightly.

Zelda felt more energetic after eating and resting. Her eyes were twinkling.

"Don't pretend Tonks hasn't already told you my news. Getting between a pregnant woman and her afternoon feeding frenzy is an ugly thing. But please sit down, no ceremony is needed here."

He sat down next to Tonks without taking his eyes off Zelda.

"Where's Severus?" he asked abruptly.

"He's doing Hogwarts stuff. Tonks and Molly kindly offered to come shopping with me so I could spare him. We were going to head back, but I was feeling a bit peckish, so we stopped to strengthen ourselves," she said comically.

"No thank you," he said abstractedly to the waitress.

He turned back to the women and said, "Does anyone know you're here?"

"What do you mean?" asked Zelda. "Dobby knows, so he can tell Severus if he comes home sooner than I expect."

"Is there a problem, Remus?" asked Molly.

"I wonder if Zelda is safe here," he replied softly.

"I'm in the company of a Ministry Auror and the strong mother of a large family," said Zelda. "I don't see a problem."

He still looked a bit doubtful, but said nothing.

"Would you like to escort us back to Hogwarts?" asked Tonks, her dark eyes sparkling.

"If you don't mind," he replied, smiling faintly.

Molly and Zelda looked at each other, amused at Tonks's enthusiasm.

"We'd be delighted," said Molly. "I don't see enough of you these days, Remus."

"Teaching is time consuming, isn't it? Are you planning to teach again next year?" he asked.

"Minerva just asked me if I'd be willing. She gave me a very good evaluation. Arthur and I are discussing what I'll do, but I hope to find a way to do it. Of course, the Burrow is untended, and we often go there on weekends, but I worry about it."

They all rose, put on cloaks and prepared to leave the café. The days were growing longer, but they went out into a rosy twilight and Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

Remus stiffened suddenly and put a hand on Tonks's arm to prevent her from speaking. He pulled out his wand.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered to her.

Her eyes narrowed and she whipped out her wand. Turning to Molly she said, "Get Zelda inside the gates."

The sound of distant barking accompanied their entrance into Hogwarts and no sooner did the gates close than Rowena and Fang came racing over the hill. Zelda glanced back at the others, but Tonks saw her hesitation.

"Get back to the castle," she called softly. "We'll be there soon."

The dogs arrived, wagging their tails and barking excitedly as they joined the women in their hike to the castle.

"Can you walk any faster?" asked Molly, pulling out her wand. "I don't know what that was, but Remus has heightened senses, one of the only benefits of being a werewolf.

Zelda saw Molly's serious expression and managed to pick up the pace for a bit, but eventually she was forced to slow down, holding her side.

"Sorry, I'm doing my best," she puffed. "I have a stitch in my side."

The dungeon entrance was in sight and it opened suddenly. Severus strode rapidly out to meet them, frowning.

"What happened? Where's Nymphadora?" he snapped, noticing Molly's drawn wand.

He studied his panting wife and stepped to her side, offering his arm to lean on.

Zelda took it gratefully, too winded to speak.

"Tonks and Remus were with us, but they sensed something amiss down by the gates and sent us on ahead," said Molly. "Let's get Zelda home so she can sit down, and then we'll see what they found."

Severus put an arm around Zelda, supporting her as they walked the last distance to the castle.

"Hey," she said softly, looking wryly up at him. "I'm so glad to see you."

His arm tightened around her waist, but he remained silent. The dogs had been prancing around them, but Severus turned and spoke to Rowena at the dungeon door.

"Go back to Hagrid," he said clearly.

She wagged her tail, turned and ran off toward the cabin, followed by Fang.

"We'll fetch her later," he told Zelda. "Molly, will you go back down to see what's happening? If you're not back when I get Zelda settled, I'll come after you."

She nodded and turned to walk quickly back toward the gates.

Severus supported his exhausted wife into their quarters, where the fires and lamps were all burning brightly. He took her directly to the bedroom, sat her down and removed her boots and socks. He then Vanished her outdoor clothing and helped her into her bathrobe.

"Will you lie down in bed?" he asked.

"The sitting room, please," she replied, startled at his abruptness. He was upset, but she wasn't sure why.

Before he settled her on the couch, he swept her into his arms and held her tight for a long, tense moment.

"Zelda," he whispered, gazing into her eyes. "I must go back to see what's wrong. I'll be back."

She put a hand to his cheek as he kissed her. He seated her on the couch, tucked a blanket over her lap and then headed for the door.

Approaching the outer door of the castle, he heard voices outside. He opened it to find Tonks, Molly and Remus Lupin preparing to enter.

"Did you find something?" he snapped.

Remus frowned at his tone, but Tonks reluctantly held something out.

"We heard someone Apparate from the shrubs across from the gates, but when we got there, all we found was this," she said.

She held out a gauzy shawl, so characteristic of Sibyll Trelawney that they might as well have found the witch herself out there.

"Come in," he said frowning.

"Arthur is expecting me to return, but say goodbye to Zelda for me," said Molly. "I'll see her soon, I hope."

The last thing Severus wanted was to allow bloody Remus Lupin into his rooms, but it seemed that he owed the fellow for helping to protect his wife.

"Please come in and tell me what happened," he said stiffly.

Remus stifled his shock at this unprecedented gesture.

"If we can help, of course," he said. "I have some doubts about what that scarf means."

Severus escorted them into the sitting room where Zelda was curled up in the corner of the couch and looking worried.

"What was that?" she asked, her blue eyes wide. "Please come in and sit down."

Tonks sat down in the armchair nearest to Zelda and said, "Did you overdo things? Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I needed to catch my breath, that's all," replied Zelda.

Remus sat down in another armchair and watched them, while Severus sat down next to Zelda.

"There was someone watching us from the shrubs across the road from the gates," said the werewolf. "But she, or he, Apparated away before we could confront whoever it was."

"She?" asked Zelda. "Do you know who it was?"

"We found a silk shawl thing that looks like it belongs to Sibyll Trelawney," he said reluctantly.

"Judging from what I've seen of her, Professor Trelawney isn't very good at stealth," she said doubtfully.

"That's what I was thinking," said Tonks.

Severus said nothing. Arriving home to find Dobby alone with only a note from Zelda, his anxiety was pushed to new limits. He'd hated being away for much of the weekend, but consoled himself, knowing she was safe in their rooms. He was struggling to calm his mind before speaking.

Zelda felt tension radiating from him, even though they weren't touching. She pushed on to finish the conversation with their impromptu guests so he wouldn't have to.

"Do you have to say or do anything about the shawl?" she asked. "If she's being set up, I want someone to be confused by failing."

"Stay away from her, just in case," warned Tonks. "I'll hold onto the shawl."

"Tonks, you missed the part where she got drunk and passed out in the spare room here. I have no interest in seeing her."

"All right," Tonks said. "I imagine you have to go home soon, so we should leave. I can't wait to see how your new clothes look though. Don't get up and I'll see you soon."

Zelda smiled warmly.

"I had fun shopping today and I'll pay you back next time I see you," she said.

"No worries, as Kingsley says," replied Tonks, getting to her feet.

Remus followed suit, and Severus rose to escort them out.

"Take care, Zelda," said Remus lightly, holding out a hand to her. "You may want to think twice before following this madwoman out on adventures."

"It was a fine adventure," she said. "Thanks for the escort and the security mission."

Severus studied the werewolf's face closely, his own face inscrutable as they walked to the door.

"I must thank you both for protecting Zelda," he said stiffly.

Tonks saw worry in the black eyes and impulsively she took his hand and squeezed it.

"She's all right, Severus. Don't worry," she said softly.

In response to Tonks's words, Remus saw the deep shadows lighten in the wizard's black eyes.

"Please make sure I know it if she goes gallivanting off in the magical world, pregnant. She's not able to be quick these days," said Severus.

"Would you have come shopping with us if you'd known?" asked Tonks.

"Probably," he replied, his lips twitching faintly in response to her burst of delighted laughter.

"Imagining my grouchy old Professor Snape shopping at the secondhand robe shop just made my day," she said. "See you tomorrow."

After a brief hesitation, he offered his hand to the werewolf.

"Thank you," he said simply.

"You're welcome," replied Remus. "Any time. She's a remarkably good woman."

It seemed for a moment that the spectre of Lily Evans hovered in the air between the men. As soon as the door closed behind them, Severus returned to the sitting room.

"Please come here," she said softly. "I'm sorry, Severus."

"It chafes you to be here alone, but please, don't leave here without telling me," he said, kneeling before her. "As you can see, I was worried. We worked all night and I was short of sleep, so perhaps my mood was not good."

"You were angry," she said. "I was actually safe and never alone. But I had a rough time without you last night and if I'd sat here the whole time I'd have gone crazy."

"Did you miss me?" he asked absurdly, sitting beside her and gathering her into his lap.

"So much it hurt. I didn't know you'd be gone all night and most of the day, you see."

"I won't let it happen again," he said.

"I won't go out into the wide magical world without telling you," she replied generously. "I'm so glad to be with you again."

She put her arms around his neck and they sat together in silence, peace descending gradually on them.

"Isn't there a staff meeting?" she asked.

"Minerva cancelled it. She's preoccupied with the meeting tomorrow and decreed that we all need to get some sleep. Would you like to go home, my girl?"

She sighed and said, "Oh, yeah."

"I'll ask Hagrid to meet us at the gate with Rowena," he said. "I wish you didn't have to walk down again."

"I'll be fine," she said, kissing his neck gently. "I really missed you last night."

He closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against her hair, glad she felt as he did.

"I missed you too," he said. "Come along and get dressed again. I'll be glad to be home with you at last."


	39. Deputy Headmaster and Husband

Deputy Headmaster and Husband

The following Friday began the second weekend in March. When Severus woke that morning, he felt like three weeks worth of activities had occurred in a few short days and was relieved they would go to the cabin instead of Hogwarts that afternoon.

At Monday's meeting with the Ministry regarding their counseling program, much had gone as expected. It was the first time he'd seen Dolores Umbridge since the Wizengamot tried him the previous fall. One might expect a hint of embarrassment from an honorable person, he had thought sardonically, but she entered the meeting and began her official interrogation cheerfully, as though she'd forgotten trying to ruin his life.

"Ah, our good Healers," she'd cooed at Pye and Smethwyck. "Delightful to see you again."

Healer Smethwyck smiled warmly and said, "Madam Umbridge, I don't believe you've met Healer Fletcher, the man who has revolutionized our understanding of mental health healing."

The undersecretary turned and studied Michael coolly as though he were a prospective potion ingredient, thought Severus, his fingers itching to grasp the wand he could not carry inside the Ministry.

"Interesting," she said. "Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Mr. Weasley, please sit down here at the table. We're all very busy people; so let's get down to business. I have a list of questions from Minister Scrimgeour and I'm empowered to add any that I believe relevant. The younger Mr. Weasley will take notes."

Arthur Weasley had paled slightly at the sight of his son following Umbridge into the room, but father and son both remained impassive and sat down to the business at hand.

Michael was precise and businesslike, all joking gone from his demeanor. Severus was proud of his friend's cleverness and competence. He spoke at great length, as they had planned, on the theory behind their new practice. Percy Weasley's hand must be numb, he reflected.

The repulsive woman was unrelenting, but after the Healers had finished being interrogated, Minerva was next.

"No, I'm afraid I cannot give you the names of students without the permission of their families. Their families have most assuredly not given permission," said Minerva pleasantly.

"But we at the Ministry must have some way to assure that this so-called treatment is beneficial," cooed the former High Inquisitor.

"I believe you must trust the staff at St, Mungo's and myself for that assurance. As you must be aware, Dolores, my first priority is the well being of our students," she replied with a hint of steel in her voice.

Dolores Umbridge then turned to the Healers and questioned their trust in their new non-magical colleague at great length. They responded, also at great length. Severus felt the temperature in the room rising as the hours passed, and he was surprised that he was largely left out of the conversation. Only when Minerva asked him for clarification on a point did he even speak, although he felt those protuberant eyes on him frequently.

As the meeting was winding down, she turned suddenly to Arthur Weasley, who was technically there representing the Ministry. He'd barely spoken a word.

"It's good to be working with you today, Arthur," she simpered. "How good to see both Weasley men at the Ministry working together today. You must be very proud of your son."

Arthur had been prepared for something of the sort; since it was well known that the two were still estranged.

"Very proud," he replied pleasantly, refusing to be drawn further.

"If we're finished here, my dear Dolores, I have a school to tend," snapped Minerva.

"Ah, of course," she cooed. "But one more thing. Professor Snape, word has reached us of your recent marriage. May I offer my sincere congratulations?"

His fingers wanted the wand he'd checked at the entrance.

He kept his face expressionless and replied, "Thank you."

"You neglected to register your marriage with the Ministry. An oversight, I'm sure," she said sweetly. "If you wish, I can take all the information right now and handle it for you."

"How thoughtful, but I'm late for an appointment and must be off immediately. I shall remedy the oversight soon, however," he replied crisply.

In the ensuing departure, Severus noticed Arthur Weasley cautiously watching his son organize the vast pile of notes he'd taken during the meeting. As soon as Umbridge left the room, Arthur walked up to Percy and said a few words. Percy flushed, frowned and replied even more briefly, then hastily gathered his work and followed his superior from the room.

"Art?" said Michael, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. "Time to go. I thought it went well, didn't it?"

"Very well indeed," replied the wizard quickly, remembering where he was. "Yes, it's time to go, isn't it? These things go on interminably, don't they?"

That day Severus had been later than usual returning to Zelda, and the next two weren't much better. Between catching up with activities at the school, debriefing after that long meeting and his other duties, Severus was worried about Zelda, as always. It was her last week at work, where she was turning over her work to her young colleague. She was grieving over the necessity and he felt guilty that his own work prevented him from being with her more.

&&&&&&&&&

The alarm blared suddenly and Severus winced at the shouting voice on the Muggle radio. He smiled as his wife rolled over and slammed her hand down on top of it, silencing it.

"Come here," he murmured, drawing her close and kissing her.

"The last day," she said, her voice catching slightly. "I still can't believe it."

Guilt smote him at her sadness, since she was giving up this work that she loved for him. His arms tightened around her and he kissed her furrowed brow.

Tears spilled from her eyes as she looked at him.

"It'll be okay. I choose this," she said, smoothing the frown line between his black brows. "There's a price to pay, but you're worth it."

A small pressure from within her touched Severus's belly, filling him with the same sense of wonder he experienced every time he felt it. He kissed her mouth softly and then put his cheek to her bare belly, feeling their child move again.

"Good morning, fetus," he said, moving his hands to rub her back consolingly.

Filled with sorrow, joy in his presence and love for both Severus and their child, she wondered how one person could feel so much at one time. But besides that…

"I have to pee," she said wryly.

"Run along, my darling girl. I'm going to make your breakfast," he said.

He smiled as he cooked, hoping the day would go well. Later they would go to the cabin to see the children, and Kingsley would bring Michael, which would cheer her up.

Zelda appeared, dressed for her last day as a teacher. She wore a black print dress covered with blue morning glories that had an open neck to display the sapphire he'd given her for Christmas.

"You look like a summer morning in that dress," he said, smiling.

She chuckled and said, "I took off the belt and removed the elastic. Luckily the skirt's full enough to cover.

"You look lovely," he said. "Now eat, my voracious wife. It's a long time until lunch."

"Are you really coming to my farewell luncheon?" she asked hopefully, sipping her orange juice. "The classroom party too?"

"I wouldn't miss it," he said smoothly. "As far as they know, I just flew in from Scotland."

She laughed mischievously. "You're adorable. Have you ever experienced Muggle flight?"

His eyes narrowed and he asked, "Is it something I should experience?"

"No," she replied with her mouth full of toast.

"Good," he said. "I'll be there at half past eleven."

"What are you going to wear?" she asked curiously.

"Muggle clothing," he told her, trying to look hurt that she'd doubt his judgment.

It worked, guilt appeared on her face and she said, "I'm sorry. It doesn't matter what you wear, Sev."

He kissed the top of her head and said magnanimously, "It's all right, pet. Now finish your breakfast so you won't be late."

Once she was on her way, Severus began preparing for the weekend at the cabin. The cats looked at him balefully, knowing they'd be abandoned yet again.

"I'm sorry, but my need of her is greater than yours," he said to the explosion of orange fur that was Muffy.

Actually, he'd grown rather fond of the felines and knew each of their personalities. The two older ones had been together for years, and the young white one was often isolated. Needless to say, she was the one who was most determined to get his attention. He now had to check his clothing for white cat hairs before going to Hogwarts.

Finally all was ready, so he headed for the shower to get ready for the afternoon at Zelda's school. After the shower, he dried himself and went to the guest room closet. Kingsley and Michael had assured him this would please Zelda.

"The jeans and leather have their place, no doubt," Michael had told Severus. "But this way no one's going to wonder why she's leaving a perfectly good job to go trailing after sexy old you."

Rolling his eyes at the memory, Severus began to dress. The new white cotton shirt was immaculate, he had to admit, and the black suit fitted like a glove.

"Normally I wouldn't expect anyone who's straight to carry this off, but you'll do it adequately," Kingsley had said with a wicked grin.

When the tailor finished with the suit, Severus had tried it on for the two. Michael had strolled around him, studying the effect from every angle.

"Not bad," he said offhandedly, his eyes sparkling.

Kingsley roared with laughter and gasped, "Don't listen to him, Severus. You were born to wear Armani, you lucky bloke. Michael's just jealous, since he's too fat to do it justice."

Now, remembering their absurd admiration, he flushed as he tied his tie. Michael had chosen silk, but magnanimously allowed him to choose the color. The rich Slytherin green, shot with a subtle black and gray pattern, pleased him and created an elegant contrast with the fine black fabric. He stood before the full-length mirror and studied his reflection critically. He'd never admit it to some wizards, but this beautiful suit delighted him. He hoped it would cheer up his Zelda.

The day was mild, with early spring sunshine melting the snow. No overcoat was needed, he decided. He had ten minutes, just enough time to walk to the school and savor a few moments of peace. As he walked through the house, Marshmallow made a beeline for him, on a mission to rub adoringly against his leg.

"Not now," he said firmly, hastily closing the door in her face. He stepped out to the sidewalk, took a deep breath and headed for the school.

&&&&&&&&&

Zelda had seen her class off to lunch and was preparing to attend her farewell luncheon a bit nervously. The majority of her colleagues were very young women, mostly under thirty, and while they were all cordial together, she'd been closer to the teachers who'd retired in the past five years. She hoped Severus wouldn't be too uncomfortable. His willingness to attend, in spite of his hatred of social occasions, melted her heart. He should be there any minute.

"Will your husband really come today, Zelda?" asked Mrs. Bergman, the grey haired principal.

"He promised," she said, absurdly excited at the prospect.

The doors at the far end of the corridor opened and someone walked toward them, but backlit by the light from the doors, Zelda couldn't see anything for a moment. Then she gasped.

Severus looked incredible. He was wearing a gorgeous black suit and was striking as a male model as he strode down the corridor. She closed her mouth and went quickly to meet him.

"Mrs. Snape," he said, feeling oddly shy.

She gazed at him, her eyes shining with delight.

"I'd hug you, but you're so beautiful! I don't want to spoil the effect," she said. "So amazingly sexy."

"Come here, wife," he said, pulling her close and kissing her. "Someone is approaching, must I behave now?"

"Only if you want to," she said, caressing his cheek. "I love you."

Mrs. Bergman followed Zelda slowly, wanting to give her a moment alone with her husband. She wasn't sure what she'd expected the British husband to be like, but the reality was remarkable. His hair was quite long and black, and his features harsh for a man slightly younger than Zelda. He wasn't a tall man, but slim and elegant, dressed beautifully in a designer suit. She recognized Armani when she saw it, since her brother was in the garment trade in New York.

"Sarah, this is my husband, Severus Snape," Zelda said happily. "Severus, Sarah Bergman's the best principal I've ever worked for."

Sarah shook the thin hand that he offered and gazed up into penetrating black eyes.

"I'm happy to meet you at last," she said. "I should hold a grudge, since you're taking a fine teacher away from me, but Zelda's happy, so I'll consider forgiving you."

"Thank you," he said softly. "I do feel a twinge of guilt at taking her away. Zelda speaks very highly of you, Mrs. Bergman."

His voice was low, his accent was impeccable, and Sarah had to remind herself that she was married to a dear man that she loved. This new husband of Zelda's was amazingly attractive.

"Please call me Sarah. How long have you been here?" she asked hastily.

"I arrived this morning," said Severus, following as they headed for the staff room.

Sarah Bergman couldn't wait to see what the other teachers would think of this sexy, sophisticated man. This was going to be fun, she thought.

Severus held Zelda's hand, absurdly pleased by Zelda's delight. He glanced around him as they walked, seeing colorful paintings and young children's projects displayed all over the walls. He remembered the Muggle primary school he'd been forced to attend in his early years as a grim, dark place that enforced rigid discipline. This school was very different.

The staff lounge was a sunlit room. There was a hum of conversation as they approached, but no sooner had Zelda stepped inside, holding the hand of a slender, black haired man, than silence fell. The entire staff stood still, staring unashamedly.

"I've never heard silence in a room full of my colleagues before," said Zelda mockingly. "Everyone, this is Severus. He just arrived this morning, so be gentle."

Seeing the wide-eyed surprise of her fellow teachers, she wanted to laugh. Even Sarah, she realized, had been shocked by his unwitting magnetism. He was extra gorgeous in this suit, she thought.

A large woman in her sixties, with artificially red hair, finally stepped forward.

"Introduce me to the beautiful man, Zel," she said with a throaty chuckle.

"Severus, this is Olga, the only teacher who's been here longer than I have. Of course she began teaching at age four, so she's much younger than I am," said Zelda.

"I see why Zelda's ready to drop everything and run away to Scotland with you," said Olga. "You two are going to have fun, I'd say."

Olga had broken the ice and the rest of the staff came forward eagerly, chattering again. They were all friendly and very accepting. Behind them there were women placing a large variety of dishes, hot and cold, on the tables. Zelda broke away and whispered a few words to Mrs. Bergman, who nodded warmly. She then went to the women who had set the tables and put out the food.

"Please stay and have lunch with us," she said. "You and your kids are family, and it would be a shame if you didn't get to eat some of this lovely food."

Severus was finding the female staff very welcoming, but rather overwhelming. When Zelda came to collect him he glanced at her with relief.

"Come sit with me," she told him. "Sorry to be so greedy, but he just got here and we haven't seen enough of each other lately."

"You'll see more of him after today," said Sarah.

"Tough," she said. "Humor the hormonal pregnant woman, okay?"

Severus found himself seated between Zelda and Sarah Bergman, with Olga nearby. Knowing that the staff had a limited time for lunch, he exerted himself to make it enjoyable for Zelda. It seemed that school staffs were all the same, he thought. Just as the staff at Hogwarts had riveted their collective gaze on Zelda, so these people were all staring at him. He forced his attention back to the people closest to him and to the food, which was rather a mixed lot, but very tasty.

As soon as the meal was concluded, Olga pounded a spoon on the table and began to speak.

"Zelda, we weren't sure we could forgive you for leaving us, especially before the end of the school year. But after meeting Severus, I'd never forgive you if you were stupid enough to choose us over him. We'll miss you a lot, though. I know you hate getting gifts, but suck it up, because this is for you."

Zelda chuckled. "I'll miss you all, but Olga… I'll come back to haunt your dreams. You'd better keep teaching here forever, since I can't!"

Sarah Bergman brought out several brightly wrapped packages and laid them on the table.

"Open them before everyone has to go back to class," she commanded.

The first contained a lovely silk shawl and a smaller matching silk scarf in glowing colors.

"How gorgeous," Zelda exclaimed. "Thank you so much."

"Now, the next one is for the bridal shower we never got to have for you," said Olga.

Zelda's eyes widened and she said, "Is this something that'll make me blush? Should I ask Severus to leave the room?"

The entire room was filled with sudden laughter.

"Just open it!" someone called out.

Zelda glanced briefly at Severus, whose lips were twitching.

"Open it," he suggested softly.

She ripped the paper off and opened a large box. Inside were three lovely silk negligees, one a soft violet and one black. The last was a glowing scarlet.

"Beautiful," she said wistfully. "I'll wear them in the fall."

"You'll wear them now," said one young woman whose name Severus had forgotten. "Two are maternity, Zel. Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you can't feel pretty."

Zelda laughed, even as tears came to her eyes.

"You're too smart for your own good," she said. "I can't wait to try them on. Thank you so much."

The last package had paper with pictures of babies on it.

"You're kidding, a baby gift?" she said, chuckling.

"Well, since you'll be having the kid in the summer, and who knows where, we thought we'd better get it covered now," said Olga. "Besides, I doubt you have anything useful left from your long ago babies. This one deserves some new things."

Zelda opened a huge box and discovered enough tiny clothes for three babies, soft cotton blankets, a handsome teddy bear and a vast collection of colorful children's books.

"How did you all know that I didn't have a thing yet for the baby?" she asked, so touched she could hardly speak. "Thank you so much. I'll really miss being here with you all."

A bell rang and they all sprang to their feet. Zelda stood up and went to say goodbye, since she and Severus would be leaving before the end of the school day. There were many hugs and not a few tears by the time the room was almost empty.

"Theresa, we'll be down in ten or fifteen minutes," said Zelda.

The young blond woman nodded sympathetically and left the room.

Severus had watched his wife say goodbye to her colleagues and her old life, as he stood next to Sarah Bergman.

"You're a lucky man," commented Sarah. "She's crazy about you."

"I'm a very lucky man," he said. "I wish it hadn't come to a choice. This is difficult for her."

"Perhaps when your child is older she can find a position where you'll be living."

He smiled faintly and said, "I hope so."

Zelda came to them, her eyes wet with tears. He held out his arms and she snuggled carefully against him.

"I don't want to get tears and snot all over your lovely suit," she said.

"Damn the suit. It's only a suit. Snot away, my girl," he replied acerbically.

Mrs. Bergman chuckled. "It must be love if you care more about her feelings than a three thousand dollar Armani suit."

She handed Zelda a tissue and watched her blow her nose, then sigh and lean her head against her husband's shoulder.

"This part's going to be even harder," she said. "They'll be fine. Theresa's doing a good job, but I hate leaving a job unfinished."

"They'll miss you. We all will," replied Sarah. "But change is inevitable. You've given them the best you could, and your best is impressive. Don't let your conscience bother you."

"Thanks. Change is hard, even though it's right. I've been in my little rut for years and it's time to climb out." Zelda took a deep breath, looked up at Severus and said, "Okay, time for the classroom party. Come and meet my students."


	40. Saying Goodbye

Saying Goodbye

They entered a sunlit classroom and once again, a room fell silent. Severus found himself facing the piercing eyes of a mass of young children. As young as first years, the age at which he normally instilled a healthy terror in the creatures that sometimes lasted a full seven years. Around the room there were several women, as well as the young teacher, Theresa.

Zelda glanced encouragingly at him and then turned her attention to the young faces all staring at her.

"So quiet, my cherubs? This looks not like a party. I thought there'd be cake. Please tell me there's cake."

They began quietly murmuring and several heads nodded.

"By the way, this is my new husband, Professor Snape. As of the end of school today my new name will be Mrs. Snape."

They all focused on him then, and it was all Severus could do to stand there as they stared intently at him.

Zelda smiled at Theresa, who seemed surprised at the subdued reaction of the class. She rolled her desk chair out in front of her desk and sat down on their level, in discussion mode.

Theresa smiled and gestured to Severus, offering him a chair slightly off to the side, so he could watch.

"So, who's in charge of what?" asked Zelda.

"Our table organized the food," said a tall girl with shining brown hair.

"Is it good?" asked Zelda.

"Yep. Table three brought drinks," she said.

Zelda looked at another group and asked, "Are the drinks all under control?"

A small bright-eyed boy said, "We have soda, but Zoë forgot the cups."

"How can you solve that setback?" she asked.

A heavyset girl with black hair said, "Cups in the second cupboard, top shelf."

"Do it," said Zelda. "Who's in charge of music?"

"Table five," said another voice.

"This does seem weird right now, but I think you have things under control. Let's get started, okay?"

As though released from an immobilizing spell they all sprang into action and Zelda beckoned to the women standing near the door.

Severus noticed the young teacher standing by the wall nearby. When she saw his gaze she came closer.

"She thinks I can do this, but I'll never be as good as she is," the young woman confessed.

"Zelda's very confident in your abilities," he replied. "I was young when I began teaching and it can be very daunting. But time and experience will teach you what you need to know."

Suddenly, pop music blared from a black machine on the counter and Severus saw Zelda smile ruefully in his direction.

"Would you like to see the food?" the tall girl who had spoken earlier to Zelda asked him.

"Yes, thank you," he replied stiffly. He followed the girl to a buffet being laid out by children. He discovered piles of biscuits, a smaller bowl of what looked like multicolored pills, and a large bowl of brilliant orange things that resembled fat, crisp worms.

"What are those?" he asked, rather appalled.

"Cheetos," she said, looking at him as though he'd come from another galaxy. "Cheese that goes crunch. Don't you have Cheetos where you come from?"

"Er, no. I actually enjoy real cheese. Are they safe? Actual food isn't that color," he said, his lip curling slightly.

"I forgot, you live in Scotland," she said. "You must eat gray stuff like haggis and oatmeal."

Severus glanced around and discovered that a crowd of children were hovering nearby and listening to them.

"Actually, we don't eat much haggis," he replied mockingly. "But perhaps if we color it bilious orange and make it crunchy, students will request it."

Several of them laughed at that.

"You should try Cheetos before you say anything," said a tiny blond girl. "It's not nice to insult our American cuisine."

"Cuisine?" he asked, fascinated by their boldness. "Is it haute cuisine?"

"My last project was on French cooking, so I know what that means," said a tall, black haired boy.

Severus studied their buffet. There were some small, oblong cake-like things, eerily uniform in size, on a shining plastic platter.

"What are those?" he asked.

"Twinkies. Don't you have those either?" asked another child.

"No. And what's wrong with those Cheetos?" he asked, pointing to another bowl farther down on the counter. "They seem shrunken and their color is wrong. Blood flavored?"

"Those are Flamin' Hot Cheetos," explained another child patiently.

Zelda looked for her beloved and discovered fully two thirds of her students were surrounding him, with more drifting that way.

"Your husband is certainly popular with kids," said one of the mothers who'd come to the party.

"He's gorgeous, if you don't mind me saying so," said another. "You're a lucky one, Zelda."

"I am," she agreed, studying the situation apprehensively. "I wonder if he needs rescuing."

"He's fine, Zel," said Theresa, joining them. "He looks so imposing, but he's discussing American snack cuisine with them. They're hoping he'll try Cheetos and Twinkies for their amusement."

Zelda laughed. "They don't know him, but at times, when he's been here and I've been swamped, he's helped check their homework. He knows _them_ through their work."

Indeed, Severus found these brats quite well mannered. Having survived horrors in his past, he found their innocent interest in forcing him to taste American snack foods rather funny.

"What is that horrible, so-called music?" he asked irritably. "Don't you have anything that sounds less annoying?"

Several of them looked disappointed, but one boy said wisely, "Old people like old fashioned music. Ms. Larsson likes the Beatles, is that better?"

"Definitely," he replied, relieved that he actually knew of the Beatles.

Several children headed for the music device and he mused that it wasn't only magical children that traveled in packs. A moment later he was suddenly transported back in his mind to his childhood and a small record player. His mother had loved the Beatles, and the opening chords of _In My Life_ shocked him with their familiarity.

"Are you going to eat some Cheetos?" asked the tiny blond girl.

"Ms. Larsson would say you should try a little of everything," the tall girl said sententiously.

"I would indeed," said his beloved, who had come to see the fun. "Have you tried Twinkies?"

He rolled his eyes, picked up one of the identical golden cake things and took a bite.

One eyebrow rose, as he tasted the white filling. He set the remainder on a paper plate and pushed it away.

"_What is that?_" he asked, swallowing it hastily. "Not a natural substance."

"No, but they need no refrigeration," she replied calmly. "Wash it down with some nice, salty Cheetos and Orange Crush."

She took one of the fat orange worm things and popped it in her mouth with a smile.

"Not cheese, but not bad," she said. "Now, who's going to cut that lovely cake? John?"

Blushing, a small boy stepped forward and picked up a plastic knife and paused over a large sheet cake.

"How many are we altogether?" he asked.

Half a dozen students began walking around, counting in a haphazard manner, making Zelda chuckle.

"Twenty eight of you, seven adults, Mrs. Bergman and the secretaries down in the office," she said briskly.

"Thirty eight, so I'll go for forty pieces," he said promptly. "Eight pieces one way, five the other."

Carefully he bisected the cake and began cutting it into smaller sections. Two girls began pouring soda from large bottles into paper cups.

Zelda stepped over to Severus and reached for his hand, squeezing it.

"You look amazing. Wherever did you get the Muggle finery?" she asked softly.

"Kingsley and Michael," he replied softly. "They told me it would please you. Were they right?"

"I love it," she murmured. "Does it feel weird, wearing it?"

"it's extremely comfortable. I have a great appreciation for Armani," he admitted. "This suit is a work of genius."

"It's time for cake," proclaimed John.

All the students began moving and sat down at their tables.

"Table three," called a bright-eyed black girl.

Six students lined up in an orderly fashion to receive their piece of cake, supplemented with piles of snack food.

"Impressive," murmured Severus. "They seem competent."

"If you set the expectation, they'll achieve it, with mistakes, of course, and with the mistakes come learning moments. They're good kids."

The students returned to their tables with food and began talking in low voices.

"I'll miss them," she told Theresa, who came over to join them. "But we can't let them party all afternoon or things will disintegrate. They can snack for a little while and then we'll do a last dance contest before I head out."

"Zelda," said the younger woman. "If I write my woes to you, will you hold my hand?"

Zelda hugged her and said, "Of course. But you'll be a great teacher. Just give it time and when you screw up, because you will, forgive yourself and keep on going. Talk to Sarah, she knows everything."

"I will. But come and sit down again, okay?"

So Zelda sat down once more and several students brought out the class gift. She opened it slowly, hoping it wouldn't make her cry. It was about three feet square and flat and when the wrapping was removed she recognized the assistance of the school art teacher. A piece of white fabric was stretched tight on a frame and there was a colorful combination of stitching and bright crayon ironed onto it. It was a springtime scene of the playground outside, complete with sunshine, trees, swing set and children. Every student's name was on it somewhere, yet it wasn't cluttered, it was cheery and delightful. So of course her eyes filled with tears.

"It's beautiful and I'll always treasure it," she said, gazing on her last sixth grade class and hoping her heart wouldn't break.

"Finish eating in the next ten minutes and then we'll have one more dance contest, okay?" she said.

She turned to the mothers who had watched all of this.

"I'll miss them all," she said. "Stick around and help Theresa, okay? She's the best possible person to teach them for the rest of the year, but she's scared. You all know the ropes."

The three obviously knew Zelda well. One brought out a pretty gift bag and handed it to her.

"We can never thank you enough for all that you've given our kids over the years," said the tall, red-haired woman. "Have fun and be happy, Zelda. This is from about sixty of us."

There was a bottle of lotion, specially formulated to ease stretched pregnancy skin, which made Zelda smile with gratitude. A small jeweler's box was next, and she opened it to discover a pair of gleaming sapphire earrings that matched her necklace.

"It's too much!" she said, staring in surprise at them.

"No it's not," the oldest of them said sternly. "We got a bargain price because my uncle's a jeweler. Besides, Marcus is doing well now, thanks to you. I don't know if he'll manage the public high school, but he's far beyond anyone's expectations. It's because you believed in him and in all of them. I could never have paid someone to do what you did for him."

There was one more thing; a small scrapbook filled with notes and messages, far more than she could count. Tucked inside was a copy of the school directory, with all the names and addresses in it.

"Some are just emails, printed out, but we all want you to know how much you mean to us," said the third woman. "Stay in touch and let us know how you're doing."

"I will," promised Zelda. "Now, it's time for the dance contest and then Theresa can take them out for a nice long, afternoon recess. It's her show, starting on Monday."

Severus watched as the students began pushing tables to the sides of the room and Zelda picked up the grade book.

"What's the music today?" she asked.

"_Jock Jam_!" several boys shouted in unison.

She rolled her eyes and laughed, saying, "Okay, do it, then."

"What are they doing?" Severus asked Theresa.

"Letting off steam. This group all loves music, so she gives extra credit to anyone she catches dancing. She's good at letting them have a little fun, but she works them harder than anyone too."

Loud, pounding music filled the room, and suddenly students began dancing.

Mrs. Bergman appeared in the doorway and when she saw what was happening she slipped in and joined Severus.

"The gifts are in her van," she said, handing him Zelda's key ring. "Where are you off to next?"

"We're going to spend the weekend with her children," he said.

"Wonderful. Give them both my regards. I taught Lily's fourth grade class in my last year of teaching. They're great kids."

Zelda was moving cautiously through the writhing mass of child bodies, making check marks and beaming at her students' clever moves.

When the song ended she called out, "Extra credit's finished. Now, _YMCA_!"

A new song came on and Severus watched as the dancers all moved in unison, laughing happily. He saw Zelda hand the grade book to Theresa, say a few words and then slowly move toward the corner where he stood with the principal.

"This is it," she said, her lower lip quivering slightly. "When the song ends, I'll say goodbye and then Theresa's going to let them party a few minutes longer after we leave."

"You never leave anything to chance, do you?" asked Sarah.

"In teaching, improvising is dangerous," she said, sharing a familiar refrain one last time.

As the song ended, she said, "It's time for my afternoon nap, so we're heading out. Be good to your new teacher and have fun."

All the students flooded toward her, but with a teary chuckle she said, "Line up!"

Immediately they did it and one by one got a personal goodbye. After the students came the mothers and finally Theresa and Sarah.

Severus took her hand as they left the classroom and headed for the parking lot.

Two men in khaki uniforms came out of a room at the end of the corridor.

"I hope you weren't leaving without saying goodbye to us," chided the gray haired one.

"Oh, Don. I'm glad you're here. We've had some times, haven't we?" she said. "This is Severus, my husband. Severus this is Don and Dave, our custodians and my occasional partners in crime. They've let me bend the rules for years."

Severus shook hands with the men, who seemed very fond of her.

"It's been a long day and I have to go, but you two take care," she said, hugging each one.

Finally they were outside and she fumbled in her purse blankly.

"Here," he said, clumsily unlocking the doors and handing her the keys.

On the driver's seat was a small gift. Zelda recognized the handwriting on the envelope.

"It's from Sarah, and I won't open it now or I'll cry so hard I won't be able to drive."

She did drive, however, and was greeted happily by the animals when they went into the house.

"Change clothes and sit down," he ordered. "I'll bring your gifts in."

She went to the bedroom, took off her clothes and slipped on her robe, feeling shocked and drained. She sank down on the bed and stared blankly into space.

When Severus had taken care of everything else, he came looking for her.

"Zelda?" he exclaimed, instantly worried.

"I'm okay," she said wearily. "I just need to sleep."

"Take a nap then and we'll go to the cabin after you wake up. Here, you'll be more comfortable like this."

He undid her robe and tucked her under the covers naked.

She smiled tenderly and murmured, "Thank you for going along with all of it. You were perfectly wonderful."

He kissed her softly, left the bedroom door open on purpose and after a moment, Apparated away.

&&&&&&&&&

When she woke, several hours later, Zelda was completely disoriented. It wasn't night, Severus wasn't with her, but Rowena was on the bed, sprawled full length and snoring. Marshmallow was curled up next to her head, wheezing slightly. She saw Muffy and Shadow sharing the chair, curled up on top of the dress she'd carelessly discarded.

Memory returned slowly and she realized she was no longer employed as a teacher. She put her face into her pillow and let tears fall silently. It had been a wonderful day, but her life was no longer predictable. She faced a future in a strange world and it was terrifying. A small sob escaped her.

"Mom?"

Lily's voice startled her and she hastily wiped away her tears.

"Lils! What are you doing here?" she asked, sitting up.

Realizing she was wearing nothing, she held the covers up to her shoulder and peered at her daughter, seated in the armchair that was behind her with a book in her hands.

"Severus came to get me. He thought you might need cheering up," replied Lily. "Do you need to rest more?"

"No, I need to pee and I'll come out. What are all these animals doing here?"

"When he came to get me, he didn't want you to wake up alone, so he left the door open. Aren't they all cute?"

Zelda laughed at her daughter's ridiculousness and said, "Freaking adorable. Call Rowena so I can move, please."

Once they had left the bedroom, she reached for her robe and headed for the bathroom. She still felt weak and tired, chilled to the core, and the panic of having given up her work was still there.

She peeked into the living room and saw Severus staring out the window. He was wearing black jeans and an old black shirt with the sleeves rolled up, exposing his forearms. Such a thing would have been inconceivable when he had the Dark Mark on his arm, but now all that remained there was puckered scar tissue. He turned and saw her there.

"Zelda, how are you?" he asked, frowning and anxious.

"Better than before," she replied.

They went quickly toward each other and held each other tightly.

"That was terribly difficult, saying goodbye," she whispered. "Thank you for being so wonderful."

"I liked them very much and loved seeing how they respect and care for you. I'm lucky to be married to such a clever wife."

"Ah, it was so hard, even though I know it's the right thing. I feel suddenly set adrift in a wide ocean. I'm sorry if I cling to you."

"No, sweetheart. You cared for me when I had nothing, and I'll take care of you until you feel stronger again."

Zelda pressed her face against his warm neck and let his heart beat against her cheek.

"What time is it?" she asked. "Are the others waiting at the cabin?"

"Probably they are now," he said. "Are you ready to face them?"

She looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"If I collapse into a heap now I won't get up again. So I'll keep going forward, following the plan. It made sense before, so when I feel better it'll make sense again."

He kissed her forehead gently and said, "I'll be here with you, my girl. All you need to do is get dressed. Lily and I have everything ready."

"Okay," she said. "Give me ten minutes."


	41. Moving Forward

Moving Forward

After a subdued dinner at the cabin, Zelda showed her gifts to Michael, Kingsley and her children. She snuggled with Severus on the couch, drawing strength from him. As she thought, everyone was most fascinated by the baby gifts.

"So tiny," breathed Lily, holding up a soft cotton onesie.

Elijah held a miniscule pair of socks, gazing at them in awe.

"Were we really that small?" he asked. "I don't know anyone who has a baby."

"You each weighed seven pounds at birth, not too big, not too small."

Michael picked up the teddy bear and said, "Don't put this in the crib. It's twice as big as a baby. If it fell over it could kill the kid."

"It's for later," replied Zelda. "If you notice, the clothes are different sizes too."

Severus sat quietly with his arm around her. Knowing now what she'd given up to be with him, he felt humbled.

She cuddled closer while the others explored the baby things and he kissed her hair.

"You never opened your gift from Sarah," he told her.

"It'll make me cry, and I'm having a shaky but stable moment now. Maybe tomorrow."

She sighed, yawned and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Sev, did I dream that you showed up in a beautiful suit, looking so incredible that the entire staff's jealous of me?" she asked dreamily.

"Ah, so you liked the suit?" drawled Kingsley, winking at Severus.

"He looks better in Armani than you do," she replied. "And that's saying something, Shacklebolt. I thought I'd have to beat those two kindergarten teachers off with a stick."

"Which kindergarten teachers?" asked Severus. "I found your principal more charming than all the rest put together."

"Mrs. Bergman? She was my teacher, Severus!" said Lily excitedly.

Michael chuckled and said, "I haven't seen her in years, but she's a charming woman."

"Severus was amazing," said Zelda. "To voluntarily walk in and dazzle them like that was incredible. Maybe you should have been Sorted into Gryffindor."

"No one's ever suggested that before," he said cynically.

"I was kidding," she said. "A Gryffindor might have walked into that scene, but it takes a Slytherin to carry it off."

She yawned again and they all laughed.

"Go to bed, Mum," said Elijah. "My little brother needs his rest."

"You mean my sister," Lily said quickly.

"You heard me," he smirked.

The young man stood up and held his hands out, helping Zelda to her feet. He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"I brought homework, so I'll see you in the morning," he told her.

Severus rose, grateful to the boy for cutting the evening short. Zelda needed rest, and in his estimation, she needed him. He said goodnight and escorted her to the bedroom.

"Now, you'll have a warm bath and go to bed. You'll feel better in the morning," he said sternly.

"Yes, Professor," she said meekly.

He disappeared into the bathroom, so she slowly began undressing, laying her clothes on the chair in the corner. She put on her bathrobe, but instead of tying the belt she put her hands pensively on her abdomen.

"It'll be okay, baby. I'll always miss it, but we'll have fun together," she said. "I love you, little one."

She tied her robe closed and slowly entered the bathroom. It was deliciously steamy and warm, and Severus was removing his shirt.

"May I watch?" she asked with a faint smile.

Rolling his eyes, he said, "If you really don't find it too painful."

"Does this mean you'll cuddle with me in the bath?"

"It's the high point of my day," he said, stepping out of his pants.

He came to her naked and untied her bathrobe. Slipping it off her arms, he hung it on a hook and put his arms around her.

"Come along," he murmured.

She followed him and he entered the bath first, holding her hand to help her in.

"Does this help?" he asked.

"It's heavenly," she said. "Sev, some of this is pregnancy, the wild emotions and the tears. I won't always be such a mess."

"You'll feel better after you've rested," he said sagely. "The past week has been exhausting."

"It has," she agreed, allowing him to turn her around to straddle him.

Her belly was firm against him and he ran his hands over her changing body. His hands were drawn to her breasts next. The reality of knowing his child was within her suddenly roared through him in a rush of pride and desire.

"Zelda," he whispered urgently, kissing her persuasively and drawing her closer.

She saw black fire flare up in his eyes and flung her arms around his neck, responding eagerly. The hormones that sometimes made her ill now created heavy, languid desire that made her want to melt into him completely. The warmth of the bath relaxed her muscles, soothed her joints and added to the exquisite sensation.

Severus saw the change, her sorrow easing as pleasure began building in her and he smiled, slowing the pace, determined to comfort and delight her. He laid a gentle hand on her cheek and rubbed his nose against hers, making her smile.

"I adore you," she murmured, running her thumb across his cheek, tracing the faint line of the scar. "Ah, Severus…"

Suggestively he rubbed against her and said softly, "Here, or in bed, my beauty?"

In answer, she raised herself slightly and took him inside her.

"Both," she replied, sighing as he thrust deep within her. "Anywhere you like, any time."

Their lovemaking was tender and full of laughter. When it was over, he held her as she drowsed there, warm water around them. At last he spoke.

"Let's get you to bed, my Zelda."

"That was amazing," she mused, raising her head slowly. "Okay, I feel boneless and sated, but I'll make an effort."

Once out of the bath, he used his wand to dry her instantly, and then himself.

He held her as she drifted quickly off to sleep. She'd miss her teaching career, but she loved him and they'd share the future together. The last thing he knew before sleep took him was a small pressure from within Zelda, pushing softly against his belly.

&&&&&&&&&

Saturday at the cabin was quiet and pleasant. By common consent they avoided talk of what the future would hold for Severus and Zelda, although it seemed likely that their child would be born at Hogwarts. They all hoped the strange, sometimes violent occurrences had ended.

After dinner, Lily came to Zelda and said, "Can we talk?"

"Do you need money?" asked Zelda cynically.

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "That's not nice. My position in Geneva ends on May tenth and I want to come home."

"Even if I'm not here?"

Zelda felt an odd pang as she said the words.

Lily sighed and said, "I know. I hope you'll come to see me wherever you are, but the college has several instructor positions posted and I applied for two of them. If I'm hired, can I live in the house? That way you won't have to make any decisions right away about what to do with it."

"So you'll teach? Will you be satisfied living there after Geneva?"

"It's home. I doubt I'll want to spend my whole life there, but just for a while."

"Would you take care of the cats?" asked Zelda, realizing that this could be a very good thing.

"Well… I guess that's part of the reason why I want to do it," she said, blushing slightly. "Shadow and Muffy aren't getting any younger. They need me."

"Of course, Sweetie," Zelda said, laughing happily. "You won't change the locks on me, will you?"

"Mom, who needs keys? Severus is a wizard!" Lily said, smirking.

"Oh… I forgot for a second," she said blankly.

They both laughed then.

"If it's okay with Elijah, of course. It's his home too, right?"

"Of course it is. He's got years of school ahead of him, but I'd never change the locks on him either."

"Talk to him, and if he thinks it's okay, then go for it."

Lily hugged her mother and said, "I didn't want everything to change at once, so thanks for letting me do this."

"See if you get a job first," said Zelda, chuckling.

"I'll go talk with Eli," she said.

&&&&&&&&&

When they left the cabin on Sunday, Zelda was calmer, and since their Hogwarts rooms were very familiar, it was easy to go there without thinking too much about how her life had changed. Knowing her house would be cared for was a relief.

The air was mild with a hint of spring in the air as they walked to the castle, hand in hand. Rowena danced happily around them, running off and returning to trot by with them.

"Sev, will you ever wear your Muggle suit again?" she asked wistfully.

"Did you like it?" he replied, smiling faintly at her.

"You looked like a visiting head of state, but sexy. All you needed was a Rolex. How hard did those two have to talk to get you into it?"

"Michael told me it would make you happy," he said. "While it was being fitted, I realized that Shacklebolt knew his business when he insisted on Armani. In fact, that suit is the finest thing I own, since I never shared Lucius Malfoy's ostentatious taste in wizardwear."

"After knowing Draco, I'm a bit curious about the infamous Lucius, but I never want to be within a mile of him. That killing and torturing Muggles hobby of his, you know," she said.

"I hope he's never released from Azkaban," said Severus. "Watching Draco's progress in the past months gives me hope for his future, as long as his father can't interfere."

Rowena scampered back to them as Severus opened the door to the dungeon. The corridor was empty and they were soon inside the drawing room.

"It's nice to be back," she said as he magically lit the fire and the lamps.

He removed her cloak and hung it up as she headed for the bedroom.

"Oh! I forgot about all this!" she said blankly.

The result of her shopping trip, several massive parcels, was there.

"If the staff meeting isn't too long, will you see if Molly and Tonks want to come down to help me start sorting this? Some of it's going to need altering."

"What a womanly creature you are," he said mockingly. "Of course, my girl."

"Also, I'm going to invite Harry, Ron and Hermione down now, while you're gone."

He realized she wanted to feel she wasn't alone at Hogwarts and actually felt grateful to the bloody Gryffindors.

"I'll contact Potter, so Dobby won't need to make a public appearance," he said, sending his Patronus away.

By the time Severus was back in his Hogwarts robes and ready to leave, the three were approaching the door.

"Hi, Professor," said Hermione brightly. "Thanks for letting us come down to visit."

"Zelda retired from her position on Friday. She wants distraction," he said briefly. "But don't let her run off while I'm gone."

"Er, okay," said Ron. "Does she run off frequently?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Just stay here with her until I return."

He headed for the staff meeting, resisting the urge to lock them all in until he got back.

Harry led the way to the sitting room with Rowena trotting by his side.

"Zelda, we're here," he called.

"Come in, all of you," she said, smiling brilliantly. "It's lovely to see you."

They sat down around her and she said, "Are you hungry?"

Ron grinned at her and without waiting to hear from the others she called Dobby.

"What can Dobby do for Mrs. Professor Snape?" he asked, beaming at all of them.

"Hi, Dobby. Our guests need a bite to eat," she said. "Will you please bring something tasty?"

"Of course! Dobby will be right back," he replied, disappearing instantly.

"Professor Snape told us you left your job," said Harry. "Will you be at Hogwarts more?"

She nodded firmly and said, "We still have the house and the cats to take care of, but we're staying a while."

"Was it hard to leave your job?" asked Hermione.

"Hard enough that I'm not ready to talk about it. But I'd really love to hear what you three have been up to. It sounds like Harry's got new best friends, and I never see you three together any more."

Dobby returned with a tray laden with food and drinks. Harry and Ron headed for the table, but Hermione stayed with Zelda.

"It's not the way we expected seventh year to be, but we're trying to get things on track here before we're finished," she explained.

The boys returned with plates loaded with sandwiches and dainty little cakes. Hermione looked at the offerings and said, "Maybe something small. Can I bring you something, Zelda?"

"Those petit fours look yummy. Maybe just one, or maybe three," she replied. "Thanks."

While Hermione went for food, Zelda looked at the other two.

"Ron, can you stop chewing and tell me where you've been? I never see you."

He swallowed hastily and said, "I'm trying to join the troublemakers, so I'm pretending I'm mad at Harry for hanging out with Malfoy and company."

"Wow," she said doubtfully. "Will people believe it? You guys are good friends."

"We've been mad at each other before and people knew it, so they seem to think it's real," he said shrugging. "Some people are happy I'm not friends with Harry, but a few aren't speaking to me any more. It's funny, isn't it?"

Hermione returned with the entire plate of petit fours and offered it to Zelda.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed, taking one and biting into it. "Yummy."

"Zelda, why did Professor Snape tell us not to let you run off while he's gone?" asked Harry.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Poor Severus. You know he was gone on school business most of last weekend, so Tonks, Molly and I went on a badly needed shopping trip to Diagon Alley on Sunday. I thought we'd be back before he was. He was pretty worried."

"Zelda! You shouldn't just take off," said Harry. "I mean, you weren't alone, but still, Diagon Alley can be dangerous for a Muggle."

"Remus Lupin came along and muttered something like that, so he stayed with us and came back to Hogwarts. And I'm fine, right?" she said soothingly, not mentioning the lurker in the shrubs by the gates.

He looked reproachfully at her.

"Okay, I'll ask permission from everyone and take a troop of wizards if I need to go back there," she promised. "I really hate feeling like a helpless idiot, though. I did have an adult life before coming to Hogwarts."

"Good," he replied, his expression uncompromising.

"I do have a question for you," she said, hoping to change the subject. "I have friends back at school who want to write to me, Muggle style. Obviously they can't know about Hogwarts, so how can I give them an address where they can reach me?"

Hermione said slowly, "I'm not sure how, just yet, but give us a day or two and we'll figure something out, okay?"

"Thanks. I know you'll think of something," said Zelda. "I don't want to pester Severus about all these little things. Hogwarts seems to be an ongoing worry for him."

"He must be glad you're not working any more," said Ron.

"Yeah, he is. But he came to school on Friday for my farewell luncheon and classroom party. He was fantastic," she said.

Harry and Hermione stared, trying to imagine Professor Snape at a Muggle social occasion, with Muggle children too.

"Bloody hell! What did he wear, Zelda? I may be an ignorant wizard, but he doesn't look like a Muggle, does he?" exclaimed Ron, his eyes bulging slightly.

Zelda began to laugh hard, and tears of ecstasy appeared.

"You cynical beasts!" she said, gasping and laughing some more.

"Tell us," begged Hermione. "Did you help him find something nice?"

"Well, I'll tell you, but don't mention it to him. He surprised me, he wore an amazing Italian suit and walked in looking like a million Galleons. Every woman was dying to meet him and they all thought more highly of me after seeing what a fabulous husband I've acquired."

Harry and Ron exchanged disbelieving glances, but Hermione smiled knowingly at Zelda.

"That must've been fun," she said.

"You should've seen it, Hermione. My principal saw immediately that he was wearing Armani. She loved him. I had to rescue him from the young ones and set him down at lunch between Mrs. Bergman and me."

"He met your students too? Did he torture them?" asked Ron cynically.

"Ron! That's my husband you're talking about," she replied. "It was fun. My silly students tried to make him choke down nasty American snack foods for their amusement. He didn't like the look of the Cheetos, and they ended up having a nice discussion about cuisine."

"Wow," Ron said reverently, trying to grasp this new side to his formerly hated teacher. "So, what're Cheetos? Would we like them?"

They all laughed and the subject dropped. Harry tried to imagine Professor Snape dressed in a Muggle suit and being kind to Muggle children. It pleased him to see how happy that gesture had made Zelda though, since he felt guilty for wanting her to quit the job she loved and come to Hogwarts.

The sound of voices alerted them to the arrival of adults.

"A party, Zelda! How cool," said Tonks as she entered the room.

"Very cool," said Zelda. "Hey, Molly. I'm glad to see the both of you. We seem to have gone a little crazy with the shopping and I can use some help sorting things out."

"Our pleasure," said Molly cheerfully.

Severus watched his wife closely and saw that she seemed happier after visiting with Potter and his friends. When she looked at him, her eyes were bright and she smiled.

"It was short meeting," she said. "Congratulations."

"Are you sure you're up to dealing with those enormous parcels?" he asked.

"Not alone. That's why I asked for reinforcements," she said.

"Can I see what you bought?" asked Hermione.

"Sure, let's do it," said Zelda, standing up carefully and leading the female contingent into the bedroom.

Severus was left with his former least favorite students.

"Well? You may as well stay seated. Mr. Weasley, tell me about your new friends," he said.

"How did you know? Oh, never mind," he said. "Seamus knows what's going on but he's still afraid I'll tell stuff to Harry, so he's keeping mum. There are Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws in it, but I haven't figured out who they are yet. No Slytherins that I can tell."

"Do they ever mention Zelda?" asked Severus softly.

"No. I mean, everyone talked for a day or two after they found out you're married, but… I haven't heard anything."

"Is Zelda in danger?" asked Harry abruptly.

"Possibly, but I can get no sense of who may threaten her."

Harry hesitated, but it seemed stupid to ignore, just to avoid offending Professor Snape. It wouldn't be the first time, he reflected sardonically.

"At the party here, Professor Trelawney said some things," he said slowly. "Malfoy said Professor Sinistra acted strange too."

Severus controlled his irritation. The boy was right.

"Do you believe either one is a threat?" he asked levelly.

Startled at being taken seriously, Harry paused.

"Professor Trelawney, um, she's pretty obvious, isn't she? She's a mess too," he said. "I wonder about Professor Sinistra though."

"Thank you and now forget you said that. Focus on the student unrest, please, and if anything dangerous seems imminent, tell Professor McGonagall at once."

Harry nodded.

"Will you be here all the time with Zelda now?" he asked.

"Not all the time," replied Severus. "Her house would be empty until the tenth of May and she doesn't want to leave the cats."

"What happens on May tenth?" asked Ron.

"Lily will return from Geneva to live in the house for a while. If she's hired as an instructor at the college she'll have a two or three year contract."

"That's too bad. We liked sending Hedwig to her in Switzerland," said Ron. "Lily loves getting owl post too."

"Professor," said Harry. "Zelda said she needs a way to get Muggle post from America, and sometimes we wish we could get mail from Elijah too. So I just had an idea. Maybe I can buy a Muggle place near here, where we could have mail sent and go to sometimes."

Severus stifled his first impulse to say no.

"What do you plan to do when you finish school?" he asked with a piercing look.

"Ron and I both wanted to be Aurors when we were young," said Harry. "Tonks and Kingsley are great, but I can't see working for someone like Fudge or Scrimgeour. Besides, I'm the bloody chosen one. I dunno what I can do without people trying to use me or driving me mad."

"Perhaps you could use a retreat, whatever you decide," replied Severus mildly.

He realized Potter was struggling to hold onto Zelda without wanting to appear to encroach.

"What about the cost?" he asked, narrowing his eyes cynically.

"I've got money, Professor, more than ever, because Fred and George forced me to take back the money from the Triwizard disaster. I'd like to use it to make things easier for Zelda. The only problem is I'm a kid in the Muggle world, so I'll need an actual adult. Can Zelda come along and help me?"

"Talk to her," replied Severus. "I'm not precisely her keeper, although at Hogwarts I wish I could be. I imagine she'd enjoy helping you."

"Thanks, Professor, I'll do that."

Harry was pleased by his brilliant idea and could hardly wait to tell Zelda.


	42. Professor and Mrs Snape at Hogwarts

Professor and Mrs. Snape at Hogwarts

Zelda was trying on clothes. They'd bought enough so she wouldn't have to shop again during her pregnancy.

"I don't have to try all of these," she said, slipping a silk chemise over her head. "This is what Renaissance Fair people wear under everything, but this summer, it'll be wonderfully shapeless and cool."

"It's huge," said Tonks.

"Zelda will _be_ huge the last few weeks," said Molly. "The fabric's lovely, Zelda."

"I'm pleased with it."

Hermione said very little, but it was fun being with women. Having two boys for her best friends, she had a lot to learn about woman things.

"Look at this! Do witches really wear five hundred year old fashions?" asked Zelda, holding up a maroon dress one would wear over a chemise.

"It's lovely fabric," said Molly. Try it on."

It was ankle length and full enough to cover Zelda's belly with room to spare. Tonks laced the back.

"Not so tight!" said Zelda, startled.

"You look like a medieval woman in a castle," said Hermione.

"I feel like it. It's cool that I can dress like this at Hogwarts, but I hope I'll fit into my jeans when I'm not pregnant any more."

"This is more practical," said Molly, holding up a chemise, but one that had embroidery around the hem and ivory lace at the cuffs and the neckline. It was a deep green.

"I love that," said Zelda. "If I'm not going to have a waist, I can still have embroidery."

The collection of robes was also large, some black, others different colors and styles. Molly efficiently shortened the ones that needed it, but Zelda suddenly excused herself.

"I need to pee again," she said.

"I'll hang those up," said Hermione, producing her wand.

Efficiently she hung the gowns and robes magically in Zelda's wardrobe while Molly and Tonks watched, impressed.

"I should practice those domestic spells," said Tonks admiringly. "You did that beautifully.

Zelda emerged from the bathroom carrying her new dress and chemise. She was wearing a soft violet silk negligee that flowed elegantly over her rounded belly and emphasized her full breasts.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Tonks. "You look dead sexy."

"A parting gift from my colleagues," she replied. "They gave me two more. This one and a black one are maternity wear."

"Brilliant," said Tonks.

Hermione held out her hand and took the clothes Zelda was holding, sending them to hang in the wardrobe with the other things.

"Hermione," said Zelda, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Want to feel the baby?"

"I can feel it?" she asked in amazement.

Zelda took the girl's hand and put it on her belly. She breathed evenly, trying to relax.

A tiny movement pressed against Hermione's hand. It withdrew and then happened again.

"Oh… Zelda, wow," she said. "It's amazing."

"May I feel it?" asked Tonks. "It's not something Aurors get to experience."

Hermione replaced her hand with Tonks's and whispered, "Just wait a minute."

"When I sit still or try to sleep, the creature gets active," said Zelda calmly.

"Hey! That was it, wasn't it?" asked Tonks.

"It was," said Zelda, smiling at Molly. "I'm grateful not to be carrying twins. Were yours wild in utero?"

"Actually, they were lovely. I imagined twins would be terrible, but it was Ron and Ginny that were fierce when I was pregnant."

The young women looked at her, horrified.

"Don't look like that," chuckled Zelda. "It's just that some are friskier than others. I remember very well that Elijah spent the last month upside down. He'd wedge his foot against my rib and stretch out his leg. It hurt. Lily just had hiccups."

"I never knew all that could happen inside," said Tonks. "I don't think I want to be pregnant any time soon."

"I have lots to do before I think of having a baby," said Hermione.

"Good," said Zelda. "Wait until you can give your kids the attention they'll need."

"Where will the baby sleep? Have you a cradle?" asked Molly.

"We have almost nothing," Zelda said ironically. "By the way, how do witches deal with diapers?"

Molly smiled. "It's not a problem while you stay at Hogwarts. Dobby can clean nappies for you."

"I can't ask him to do that!" said Zelda, horrified.

Hermione smiled approvingly at this reaction.

"But he'll be hurt if you don't," said Tonks. "Besides, you don't have laundry facilities here."

"I had a service when my kids were small. They came once a week, took the nasty ones and brought a nice big bag of fresh ones. But we paid them!"

Molly shook her head at Zelda's naiveté, but merely said, "I have a cradle you can use, if you'd like."

"Thanks, I'd like it very much," she said.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in," called Zelda.

Harry put his head cautiously in, but all he saw was the group sitting and talking.

"We should go back, Hermione," he said. "Zelda, can I come see you tomorrow morning? I've had a brilliant idea."

"Okay," she said. "After breakfast, whenever you don't have class."

"Thanks, Zelda. It's been really fun. See you all later," said Hermione as she followed Harry out.

&&&&&&&&&

Severus closed the door behind the departing students and went to see what the women were doing. He knocked on his own bedroom door, snorting irritably.

"Come in," called his wife.

Zelda was lounging on the bed, looking exquisite in the nightgown she'd gotten from her fellow teachers. Nymphadora and Molly were sitting on chairs facing her, talking quietly.

"Hello," she said, smiling at him. "A job well done, and I'm very grateful to Molly and Tonks."

"We're just leaving," said Tonks, winking at him. "See you tomorrow, Severus."

He walked them to the door, rather curious about what they'd discussed, but mostly relieved that they were going.

The witches gone, Severus settled Rowena in the sitting room and returned to his bedroom.

Zelda had gone to the dressing table and was brushing her hair, so he went behind her and put his arms around her.

"Your colleagues certainly know how to give the perfect gift," he said, running a finger along her neckline.

"I love it, and I don't feel so fat and ungainly in it," she said.

"My absurd wife, come here," he said, turning her around and embracing her. "You're remarkably beautiful. It's also very late, so we must go to bed."

"I love to go to bed with you," she said. "Will you start work early tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I hope to finish early tomorrow too," he said, undressing and heading for the bathroom.

He returned to find her drowsy, but she held out her arms and drew him close to kiss him.

"Did it shock you that I entertained the masses in your bedroom?" she asked with a lazy, mischievous smile.

"Yes, but it's our bedroom now," he said. "Just so you evict them before I claim my rights as a husband, it's amazing how little I care."

She smiled suddenly and placed his hand on her belly where their child was moving inside her.

"I never thought I'd feel this again," she said. "Since you came, my life's full of wonders that have nothing to do with magic."

"Sleep, my love," he commanded. "By the time Dilys comes on Saturday, I want you rested and feeling well."

She turned on her side and he moved close behind her, putting an arm around her. He felt her body relax into asleep, but he lay awake long afterward, feeling the movement of his child inside her as she slept.

&&&&&&&&&

"So you see, Zelda, you can have a real Muggle address and so can I," finished Harry eagerly.

"Are you sure you want to be a homeowner, especially in the wilds of Scotland? You can go anywhere and do anything after you finish school."

"I have no family. I'm still too famous to like being around a lot of wizards and I don't know what to do with my life. With Apparating, I can go anywhere I want, so having a place near Hogwarts isn't a problem. Will you help me buy one?"

"Of course, if you're sure," she said. "But what about money?"

He snorted. "I'm kind of rich, I guess. Not in the Muggle world, and if my uncle had found out he'd have tried to get it, but my parents left me a pile of Galleons in the vault at Gringotts."

"You know, Severus will want to come with us," she mused. "Is that okay?"

"I guess so," said Harry, feigning reluctance, but secretly rather pleased.

"Okay, we'll pick a day and start looking soon," she said. "You head off to class and I'll talk to him when he comes home."

"Thanks," he said with a wry smile. "See you later."

&&&&&&&&&

Severus had enjoyed his morning at Hogwarts. He'd missed being there in the mornings while he lived at Zelda's house. This entire week they would stay, and already he felt more a part of the school than before. The last meeting he had before the lunch hour was with Minerva.

"How is Zelda feeling after leaving her position?" she asked.

"Stunned, at first, but I hope she's adjusting," he replied.

"Very good. Do you think she'll dine with us this evening in the Great Hall? It would normalize her position here."

His first impulse was to refuse, but upon reflection, the entire school knew of her existence now. It might make her feel more at home if she took part in the school's daily life.

"Watch those bloody witches," he said irritably.

"We'll seat her between us this evening," she said. "I've had very little time lately to see her and I look forward to catching up."

He nodded, appreciating her consideration.

"Has Potter told you what they're doing?" he asked.

"I thought it best to avoid calling attention to him, so I told him some time ago to come to me if I can help them. He has not, however."

"They have a fairly well planned little operation," said Severus. "I hope they find something."

"Now, about examinations," said Minerva, reverting to what was, after all, their mission. "I'd like to go over this list of students who may require special coaching."

The change to a purely educational discussion was quite refreshing for both of them, and went on until it was lunchtime.

"I'll see you and Zelda at dinner," said Minerva as they descended the stairs together. "Thank you for a most productive meeting."

Severus continued down the stairs to the dungeon. If they were to dine in the Great Hall, he thought he deserved a peaceful lunch at home with his wife. He strode to the door of his rooms and opened it, to be greeted by Rowena. He paused to pet her.

"Where's Zelda?" he asked, causing her tail to wag faster.

He followed her to the sitting room and when he entered, Zelda turned and smiled brilliantly.

"What a delightful surprise," she said, getting to her feet and meeting him with a warm hug. "Are you here for lunch?"

He nodded and kissed her possessively.

"I'll call Dobby in a moment," he said.

At times his mind returned to the grim, bitter years he'd lived in these rooms, friendless but for Albus Dumbledore, walled off from the world. A chill despair had consumed him then. He'd never throw it off completely, but the presence of his wife, warmed him and gave him shelter. Her arms were around him and he groaned appreciatively.

"It's good to have you here," he said, pressing his nose into her soft curls and inhaling.

A surge of emotion rushed through her. She'd thought all morning about what must be happening back in her classroom, longing to be there. But Severus needed her, she thought, so she couldn't regret being with him. She tilted her head back and kissed his large nose with a happy smile.

"It's good to be here," she replied honestly, running her fingers through the curtain of his black hair.

Severus fought the urge to forget work and spend the afternoon with her. He enjoyed having Zelda pet and adore him, although he wouldn't say such a thing.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sternly. "Have you taken your vitamins?"

"Of course," she replied. "But the fetus and I are hungry. Let's eat and I'll tell you about my morning, if you'd like."

Severus summoned Dobby with a flick of his wand, causing the elf to appear before them almost instantly.

"Will you bring some lunch for us, Dobby?" he asked.

"Of course, Professor," said Dobby eagerly. "Dobby will be right back."

Severus took off his robes and tossed them on the couch. He turned and put his arms around her again, studying her closely. He was heartened by what he saw. In spite of her recent emotional upheaval, she'd rested, and looked better. She was still rather pale, but her eyes were bright, so he trusted that a few more days would restore her normal robust health.

"Minerva invites you to dine in the Great Hall this evening," he told her.

She looked enquiringly at him and asked mockingly, "Is it allowed, mighty husband?"

"Brat," he murmured, spanking her bum lightly. "I'll stay close to keep you from behaving outrageously."

"I'm a little intimidated, but I'll do it. In case I make a scene you'll have to stay close, of course."

She smiled and caressed his thin cheek. He could almost feel the surge of emotions in her. It must be very unsettling to be pregnant, he thought.

"Lunch is here, Professor and Mrs. Professor," proclaimed Dobby. "Call Dobby when you want it taken away, please."

"We will, Dobby," said Zelda. "Thanks."

Over lunch Zelda told Severus about Harry's plan. She was surprised that he already knew, and in fact he reluctantly approved.

"He obviously wishes to stay in close contact with you and I assume you don't mind," he said, rolling his eyes.

She smiled wryly. "Thanks for being so generous about it. For some reason poor Harry annoys you at times."

"I'm annoyed because I plan to accompany you when you go house hunting. A waste of time, that would be better spent alone with you," he replied.

She chuckled, standing up and saying, "That was a lovely lunch, and if I'm going to be on display at dinner, I should take a nap now."

"May I tuck you in?" he asked, his eyes gleaming as they met hers.

"Do you have to go back to work right away?" she asked wistfully.

"No," he replied slowly. "I have almost an hour."

He removed her clothes, touching her hard, round belly with sensitive fingers. Impatiently he Vanished his own clothes and climbed into bed with her.

"Will there be a time when you shouldn't have sex?" he asked, holding her close.

"After the baby's born," she said apprehensively. "I'll need three to six weeks to heal after giving birth."

He scowled at her tone, realizing she was afraid he'd be offended.

"You well know that I've gone far longer than six weeks without sex," he chided, smoothing the worried crease between her eyebrows with his finger.

"I certainly have too, but I don't want you to be unhappy," she replied.

He touched his lips to hers, kissing softly until he drew a faint smile from her.

"I won't be unhappy," he murmured. "I'll have you with me, and we'll undoubtedly be worn to exhaustion caring for our demanding infant."

She put her arms around him, mindful that he would soon return to work. In truth, she wondered how she'd live manage without frequent sex. It was comfort as well as passion; his physical presence had become an addiction to her.

"There's still plenty of time before we need to worry about that," she said hopefully.

"I enjoy making love to my ever-changing wife," he whispered, kissing her full breasts.

Hormones flooded her with heavy, gravid desire, which she shared with him using Legilimency. Their physical lovemaking mingled with their open emotions in heady intimacy, leaving them spent and blissful. Severus lingered there, savoring the warmth of her as she dozed. Finally, reluctantly, he tucked the covers over her and got out of bed.

"I love you, Sev," she murmured softly. "See you after work."

He kissed her nose tenderly, summoned back his clothing and went to the sitting room for his robes. He petted Rowena on the way to the door, paused for a moment to compose himself and then headed for his office.

&&&&&&&&&

They entered the Great Hall as students were filing in and sitting down at the long tables.

"Zelda, it's good to see you," said Minerva McGonagall, gesturing toward the chair next to hers. "You look well."

"Thanks," replied Zelda as Severus seated her. "Um, they're all staring at me. I assume I'll get used to it?"

"We all did," replied Minerva dryly. "We can stare back at them, of course."

"Of course we can," said Zelda, glancing out at the faces floating above a black sea of school robes.

"Potter looks quite anxious," said Severus. "You didn't tell him you'd be here?"

"Does he have to know every move I make?"

Zelda looked in the direction her husband was looking and saw Harry staring intently up at her. He did indeed look tense and worried, but all she could do was give him an encouraging glance before looking for other familiar faces. She barely noticed the arrival of her meal until her husband's voice hissed softly in her ear.

"What's so fascinating that you haven't noticed food?" he asked.

"So many of them," she replied. "I only know a few. There's Neville Longbottom sitting by Ron, and Ginny, and that Luna girl at the table over there. And your Slytherins, my boy."

She saw Draco's impassive gaze on her and she gazed back, equally impassive. Then the aroma of very appetizing food recalled her to the purpose of this performance and she tucked in happily, trying to forget the myriad eyes that stared at her. The formality of the setting prevented her from conversing with anyone except her tablemates, so she chatted pleasantly with Minerva, enjoying the older woman's cynical wit and quickness. When the meal ended, however, others came forward to greet her.

"Hello, Mrs. Snape," said Piers Clearwater. "It's good to see you."

"You too. How's Muggle Studies going?" she asked with a friendly smile.

"There's too much for me to tell you here," he replied. "I'd love to discuss what's working and what's not working, if you have time."

She chuckled and said, "I have plenty of time right now. Any day this week, just let me know, okay?"

"Thanks," he said, stepping aside as Professor Flitwick joined them.

"Hello, Filius," she said cheerfully. "As you see, I've emerged from seclusion."

"And high time," he said with a warm smile. "I hope to see you here in the Great Hall often now."

"I'll be around more," she replied. "But if you'll excuse me, I see an acquaintance I'd like to speak with."

Harry Potter was loitering nearby, obviously wanting to speak with her. He was standing with Hermione, but Ron was just disappearing out of the Great Hall with several other young men.

"Hello," said Zelda with a wry glance. "What an experience that was, although the food's outstanding. They want me to do it again, too!"

"Did you ask Professor Snape about…?" Harry left the sentence unfinished, but looked intently at her.

"Of course, and it's fine," she told him. "Stop by tomorrow when you have a few minutes and we'll talk about it, okay? But I want to speak with Tonks and Molly before Severus and I go home. I'll see you later, okay?"

She winked and went to join the remaining staff members, who were lingering after dinner before going their own ways. Most of them were welcoming, but Professor Sinistra had left immediately after the end of the meal, and Professor Trelawney paused long enough to glare sourly at Zelda before she left, huffing irritably.

Severus had found himself in a serious conversation with Solomon Davis. Several of the seventh years were in need of coaching, which Severus reluctantly agreed to do before the N.E.W.T. examinations were given. A few of these students would not have been in the class had Horace Slughorn not taught in the past year, but having come this far, they would all be given the opportunity to take their exams. It behooved the staff to prepare them well for that day.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to go sit down," Zelda murmured apologetically as she approached them. "Shall I go on ahead?"

"No!" said Severus hastily. "Solomon, I'll begin meeting with your students tomorrow, but now I must escort my impatient wife home."

Zelda put her tongue out at him quickly, but then smiled absurdly.

"Sorry again, Professor Davis," she said. "See you later."

Solomon Davis watched Severus offer his arm to her and they left the room together. He'd known the grim faced wizard for some months, since he was acquitted and released from prison. He admired his intellect and looked forward to seeing how such a perfectionistic fellow would adapt to fatherhood. The couple disappeared downstairs, so Davis, smiling faintly, headed for his own quarters to prepare for the next day.


	43. A Shocking Incident

A Shocking Incident

The rest of that week was quite uneventful, thus from Severus's perspective, a good week. Zelda ate dinner in the Great Hall the next few evenings, and gradually she was no longer such a novelty in the eyes of the students. He sat in his office that Friday morning considering what this growing stability might mean for their future at Hogwarts.

He and Zelda were to see Dilys early on Saturday morning and then go house hunting with Harry Potter. What began as a small problem, easily resolved by hiring a Muggle postbox, had become Potter's way to attach himself to Zelda, and thus himself, Severus mused sourly.

The previous evening he had brewed potions that Madam Pomfrey needed to restock her supplies. Zelda had eagerly asked to keep him company, promising to leave if she distracted him. Her presence was restful, although most people would have annoyed him endlessly. She asked a few intelligent questions periodically, but had simply brought a book and curled up in a comfortable armchair for a few hours. She watched him sometimes, but he didn't mind.

"It doesn't look like magic," she'd said as they walked home. "It's so subtle, I suppose most people wouldn't realize it's magic."

"Can you tell?" he asked, amused.

"Only because I know you," she replied. "You concentrate so intently, like when you cast a spell. I can't see an effect, but the potions are interesting. They each smell different and look different too."

"You're quite observant," he commented, ushering her into their rooms.

"I have my moments," she said. "I enjoyed watching you. Was it distracting?"

"You may watch me brew potions any time," he said. "Now, I must bathe before I go to bed."

Severus smiled faintly at the memory and then bent his thoughts toward his work.

* * *

They dined in the Great Hall that Friday evening and Severus was waiting for Zelda to finish chatting with Tonks when Professor Trelawney approached him.

"Severus, I am unable to patrol this evening, since someone requires my service. It will do no harm to miss one patrol, I believe," she pronounced with surprising firmness.

Rather than argue with the foolish woman, Severus replied, "The patrols keep order in the castle, as you well know. I shall cover your patrol this evening."

"Thank you, dear wizard," she twittered, completely changing her tone. She goggled at him through her spectacles with a pleased smirk on her face.

Severus watched her mince away, scarves fluttering behind her as she went. She wasn't the first to skive off like an irresponsible child, and he had become accustomed to patrolling frequently. Perhaps living at Zelda's house was more sensible, he thought in disgust.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Zelda as she appeared at his side.

Pleased to be taking her home, he offered his arm to her and murmured, "More than ready."

"What's wrong?" she asked as they walked down the stairs.

"I must patrol again this evening," he replied, scowling. "Trelawney has more important things to do."

She sighed. They would be busy most of the weekend and had planned an intimate evening, which would now be curtailed.

They entered their rooms and greeted Rowena. The dog behaved as though they'd been gone for a month, rather than an hour.

"I prefer the company of this dog to most humans I know," said Severus, still rankled by the ruin of his evening.

"Present company excepted?" she asked softly, cupping his cheek with her hand.

"Always," he replied. "I'll escort Rowena down to Hagrid. By the time I get back to the castle, it will be late enough, so I'll patrol and be done with it."

"When you get back I'll rub your back for you," she offered with a smile.

"I look forward to it," he told her.

He kissed her long and persuasively, trying to look on the bright side. It was no use, however. As soon as he was walking out of the castle with Rowena, his foul mood returned. He sent his Patronus ahead to alert Hagrid, and a moment later the cottage door opened and Fang trotted out to meet Rowena.

"So, yeh got a busy day termorrow?" called Hagrid.

"Yes. If Rowena can stay until Sunday we'll be very grateful," said Severus.

"Have a good evenin' then," said Hagrid with a knowing grin.

Severus scowled and nodded. Then he turned and strode back to the castle, determined to be as efficient as possible in this last task of the day. He entered the dungeon and thoroughly searched every corner. He always took patrolling seriously, but in this area, so close to Zelda, he wanted to be certain. He then climbed the stairs to the dimly lit Entrance Hall. All was quiet, he thought with some relief, so this would go quickly.

His face was suddenly drenched with a blast of cool water and he cursed furiously, looking up to see if Peeves was there. But then a delicious scent and taste overwhelmed his senses and he realized, horrified, what it was. He spat with a furious scowl, wiping his face with one hand and whipping out his wand to point it at the witch who held a dripping goblet before him.

"Amortentia!" he hissed icily. "How dare you, Sinistra, you stupid cow!"

"Severus," she cooed, her dark eyes glowing with anticipation. "I dare because we belong together. Call me Aurora, my love."

He spat again, but felt the tiny amount he'd swallowed begin to affect him. He despised the arrogant witch, but Amortentia began drawing him to her. Horrified, he estimated that even such a tiny amount of love potion might last several minutes. Frantically he reminded himself that he was married, but his eyes fell to the swell of her small, pert breasts and he choked. She was exquisite.

"Aurora," he gasped obediently, his head spinning, but still forcing himself back a few steps. "Get away from me, don't do this. I'm married, you pathetic bitch."

Professor Sinistra gazed thoughtfully at him, calculating whether she'd overplayed her hand. He wasn't handsome or charming, but his magic was powerful, he had powerful friends and might someday be Headmaster if the right woman had the managing of him. In spite of himself, she knew the potion was working. He was vulnerable.

"Oh, Severus," she said. "You wanted me for years. Tell me you love me."

She fixed her glorious dark eyes on him, her lips parted in anticipation.

Severus groaned, trying fruitlessly to fight until the potion wore off, but he wanted the witch madly. He should have gone to her years ago, he thought confusedly.

"I love you, Aurora," he groaned wretchedly, mesmerized and no longer wanting to escape.

She put her arms around his neck and pressed against him. Defeated, he kissed her hard, more aroused because she struggled briefly even as she offered her mouth and invited his tongue inside. His arms locked around her.

She was shocked at her involuntary physical reaction to him. This was not about love or attraction, he was a hideous man, but she pressed eagerly against him, cynically hoping that the potion would last long enough for him to take her completely and ruin his marriage. His bourgeois American wife would likely leave if she knew he was unfaithful. In a moment she would maneuver him into the Astronomy Tower stairway.

She pressed him against the wall by the door, and though he wanted to die inside at the lingering memory of his wife, the potion was relentless and she ground her hips against him, making him mad with lust. But with one last desperate effort he flung himself back from her and staggered clumsily away.

"Severus! Professor Sinistra! Is everything all right?"

Severus gasped in horror. Professors Flitwick and Davis had turned the corner and were heading toward them. His first impulse was to protect his love, Aurora, and he began moving toward her. But he caught a calculating gleam in her eyes, remembered Amortentia and froze, panting.

"Davis! Dosed with Amortentia," gasped Severus, reeling clumsily toward the shocked wizards. "I need… Antidote."

"Merlin! Come with me," commanded Professor Davis, seeing the dilated pupils and realizing that his friend was indeed under a powerful enchantment.

But Severus had turned, relief having weakened his resistance. He remembered the feel of those persuasive lips.

"Aurora," he groaned, striding toward her.

"Severus, come with me. They can't stop us," she said seductively, thinking it might not be hopeless. She held her hand out to him.

But Professor Davis pulled his wand, pointed it at Severus and said, "Stupefy!"

The black haired wizard fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Aurora Sinistra, the Headmistress will hear of this!" exclaimed Professor Flitwick fiercely. "How could you do such an evil thing?"

Frustrated and furious, she turned and stalked away with all the dignity she could muster, knowing she would pay dearly for her failure. If forced to choose, there was no doubt that Minerva McGonagall would defend Severus Snape.

The two wizards stared in shock at each other, then at the unconscious wizard lying on the floor at their feet.

"Let's get him to your office before we revive him," suggested Filius Flitwick, Conjuring a stretcher with a flick of his wand. "He needs that antidote."

They went quickly and quietly, Levitating the stretcher before them. Once the door was closed and Severus lowered to the floor, Professor Davis looked at Filius Flitwick, sickened.

"She wished to ruin him. If we hadn't interrupted…" he said in a low voice.

"But he fought it, Davis. You saw him. Amortentia is said to be impossible to fight, but Severus managed it. Long enough for us to discover them," said the tiny Charms teacher.

"Zelda is a Muggle. Poor woman, will she understand about love potions?" replied the Unspeakable, frowning. "It's wrong that people treat such things as a joke. Amortentia can do irreparable harm."

He took a small bottle from his cupboard and poured it into the unconscious wizard's mouth. After three minutes he pointed his wand and said, "_Rennervate_."

Severus found himself lying on the floor with two worried looking wizards hovering over him. He sat up, his head spinning, feeling queasy.

"What do you remember, my friend?" asked Filius Flitwick compassionately.

Severus remembered a slender body in his arms and passionate kisses. Dark eyes had gleamed with greedy triumph…

"Merlin!" he hissed, fighting a strong urge to vomit. "Ah… I didn't do it, did I?"

"Calm down, Severus," commanded Solomon Davis. "She gave you a potion, but you managed to resist her."

Pressing his hand to his eyes, Severus tried to recall.

"I realized immediately and tried to spit it out, but I couldn't get rid of it all. I tried to get away," he said grimly. "I couldn't stop it. Thank heavens you came along or I might have…"

"No," said Filius kindly.

He laid a kind hand on the younger wizard's shoulder. "I never saw anyone fight Amortentia before, but you were fighting it. Enough, at least."

"I can't believe she'd behave so wickedly," said Davis. "She's no giddy schoolgirl, playing naughty games."

"She wanted to ruin my life," hissed Severus as his memory of those moments came into focus. "Why did she do it? She doesn't care about me!"

"I don't know," replied Davis, holding a hand out to steady Severus when he suddenly staggered to his feet. "Sit down, man."

Filius Conjured an armchair and Severus sank weakly into it.

"If she does care for you, why didn't she say something to you years ago?" asked the diminutive wizard. "All those years you weren't married, but now…"

Severus leaned back in the chair, trying to forget his potion-induced desire for the Astronomy professor. He reminded himself of every selfish, mean spirited thing she'd said in staff meetings and her spiteful comments about Zelda. His pulse began to slow and he knew the final effect of the potion was wearing off. He sat in silence, feeling his sanity return. Finally he spoke, his voice icy with guilt and self-loathing.

"I'm tempted to Obliviate myself, but I let down my guard. Kissing that vicious hag was my punishment and I should remember every revolting second. I'm grateful that you rescued me."

"Severus, you're not the first wizard to be tricked in such a way," said Filius Flitwick. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Zelda doesn't deserve to be married to a fool," he said bitterly, harsh lines creasing his face.

Solomon Davis had watched that exchange in silence. He saw that besides pure disgust, Severus was afraid. The stiff-necked wizard would judge himself cruelly.

"Nothing we can say will make you feel better. When you're ready, we'll walk back with you to tell Zelda," he said firmly.

For a brief, weak second, Severus wished Zelda never needed to know what happened. But there could be no lies. He could only hope she'd understand. He felt filthy, having touched and kissed Professor Sinistra. Perhaps this had ruined things with his wife, he thought dismally. A cloud of dark misery engulfed him.

"I don't know how to tell her," he muttered dully. "She knows nothing of love potions."

"Trust her," Filius told him. "Come now, you'll feel better once you're back in your own rooms."

Severus stood up slowly. He had no idea how long he'd been gone and feared Zelda must be worried about him. He took a shaky breath and glanced at his two unlikely saviors.

"Thank you," he said simply.

The three men walked the short distance to Severus's quarters and followed him inside. Zelda was sitting by the fire in the drawing room and looked up at the sound of the door opening.

"Hey," she said softly. "What's up?"

She looked closely at her husband's rigid posture and realized he was deeply upset, and then looked at his companions, a question in her eyes.

"Come sit down," she told them. "I can see something's wrong."

His gut twisting painfully with shame, Severus slowly led the others toward her. She rose and came to him, staring intently into his eyes. Her concern and love made him feel worse still, so he could find no words to tell her. Reluctantly he showed her the memory of what had occurred.

Zelda looked into his eyes and froze. She was confused by his memory of water splashing in his face, but she could almost feel the change in him as the love potion distorted his perception. She felt him flinch as she saw his memory of kissing Professor Sinistra and saying that he loved her. Looking through his eyes she saw Sinistra's gloating expression and wondered why anyone would do such a vicious thing. But there was guilt and misery in her husband's black eyes, so the rest could wait.

"Oh, Severus," she whispered, reaching for his clenched hands. "Come with me."

She drew him over to the couch and sat down by his side, holding his left hand in her lap with both of hers. She glanced at the wizards who were watching and said, "Please sit down. You helped him, didn't you? Thank you."

"Perhaps we should go," said Professor Flitwick.

"No, please stay," said Severus.

The two looked at each other, and sat down in chairs near the fire and watched the couple. It seemed that she knew, that somehow Severus had communicated the story without words.

"Who knows about this?" asked Zelda, squeezing the thin hand when she felt him flinch.

"Only Sinistra," said Professor Davis. "We happened to arrive while Severus was fighting the effect of the potion." He smiled faintly and added, "Your will must be formidable, Severus. To fight the effect of a love potion is remarkable."

Severus didn't respond. He sat rigid and grim faced, hoping she wouldn't let go of his hand.

"We must inform Professor McGonagall," said Professor Flitwick earnestly. "Professor Sinistra must be held accountable for this attack."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Zelda asked Severus intently.

The scars of public humiliation, burned into him at the age of fifteen, made the idea of telling Minerva unthinkable. But he paused, trying to discern if any good could come from pursuing punishment. Then he shook his head.

"No. I won't let my guard down again for the rest of the school year and I'll make sure she doesn't get near you, Zelda."

She looked at Professor Flitwick and said firmly, "Sorry. If you two will say nothing, we'll keep this to ourselves. I'd like to torture the stupid cow for this, if I could do it discreetly, but it's up to Severus."

"We'll be watching her," said Professor Davis. "It only confirms my feeling that love potions are damned dangerous and they should be illegal."

Severus had relaxed enough to entwine his fingers with hers and draw her hand onto his thigh.

"Thank you again for you help," he said. "I'm extremely grateful that you arrived when you did."

"We'll let ourselves out," said Professor Flitwick, looking happier as he watched Severus lose a little of his pinched, sick appearance. "And we won't tell a soul."

Zelda smiled at them. "Thank you both. We'll see you at dinner tomorrow, I hope."

Severus looked at her cynically. "We will?"

She smiled defiantly and said, "If you can stomach it, I want her to know we're going on as before. She can't change our lives."

"Good for you, young Zelda," Professor Flitwick said, beaming approvingly. "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

Once the door had closed behind them, Severus turned to his wife.

"I feel filthy," he muttered. "Can you forgive me?"

"Tell me about love potions," she said.

"This was Amortentia, one of the most powerful. It doesn't create love, but a powerful infatuation that wears off after a short time," he told her.

"She threw it in your face and some went into your mouth," said Zelda. "You wouldn't take food or drink from her, would you?"

"Never!" he exclaimed furiously. "I despised her even before this and if she's ruined things between us I'll strangle her, slowly and painfully."

"Sev, she can't ruin things between us," she said softly. "I hate to ask, but I have to know. If they hadn't come along just then, would you have…?"

"I tried not to touch her," he said haltingly. "I tried to get away, but yes, if the potion hadn't worn off in time, I would have done it, but under a compulsion."

Honesty was incredibly painful, and the stricken look on her face, even though she held onto his hand, tore at him.

"Amortentia takes away one's choice. It's a vile thing and I never imagined she'd try to ruin our marriage with it. But it didn't happen, we must not let it harm us. I'll fulfill my obligation to Minerva this year and then we'll leave this place."

"If it were given to me, what would happen?" she asked, already knowing what he'd say.

He closed his eyes, sick at the idea of another touching her. He knelt before her and said grimly, "You'd give in. My Zelda, you know my heart. Can you forgive me?"

"Sev, look at me," she whispered, brushing his black hair back from his face and looking at the taut mouth that had passionately kissed another woman half an hour ago. "What do you want to happen?"

"I want you to love me like you did before this happened," he whispered, his eyes fixed on hers.

"Okay, no problem," she murmured, gently stroking his eyebrow with her thumb. "Now, let's go wash the disgusting, skanky witch germs off you and snuggle a bit."

He raised his eyes to gaze at her, and the grief and bitterness she saw there melted her heart. He stood up and helped her to her feet, but she simply put her arms around him and stood holding him for a long time.

* * *

Hours later, Severus woke sweating from a recurring nightmare, one of many in which evil things happened to innocent people because of him. He realized he was in his own bed, naked, but not alone. The sounds of his wife's soft snoring filled him with gratitude and he pressed himself carefully against her back and put his hand over her abdomen.

"Only you, Zelda," he whispered gratefully, burying his nose in her curly hair.

Small movements from within her belly pressed against his hand and brought a fierce smile to his lips. He was a fortunate wizard and if necessary he would give his life to defend his own.


	44. Attending to Business

Attending to Business

Zelda woke before the sunrise, listening to Severus snore. He'd slept badly earlier, waking twice that she was aware, gripped by nightmares. Having been married to a man with no conscience, it was odd that Severus judged his acts under the compulsion of a potion so harshly. It was hard to decide how to feel. It sickened her to know what he'd said and done in those brief moments. But he felt horrible, and he needed her. It's hard for a Muggle to grasp the strength of magical compulsion, she thought. A prodding inside reminded her of something else, so she began sliding out of bed.

"Where are you going?" asked Severus, waking instantly at the loss of contact with her.

"I have to pee," she replied. "I'll be back."

Severus still feared that she was angry. The sight of her returning to bed helped, but still he frowned.

"Don't look so worried," she said, looking at him with deep concern. "If you don't stop, I might think you harbor a secret passion for the Sinistra."

"No!" he exclaimed, revolted. "Zelda!"

She smiled wryly and said, "Darling idiot, I thought I'd remind you she doesn't matter, since you're acting as guilty as if you were having a sleazy affair with her."

She slipped under the covers, offering her lips for a kiss. Severus complied and pulled her into his embrace.

"Only you, sweetheart," he whispered, groaning with pleasure as she rubbed his back firmly. "I hate having touched her."

"Well, I imagine she'll be confused when there's no reaction. I may mess with her mind at some point, and if I do, watch so she doesn't do anything to me," Zelda said with an icy expression in her eyes.

Severus had not often seen that steely glint in his wife's eyes and he was intrigued.

"What will you do?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know yet, but please keep her from hexing me. I'm sure it wouldn't be good for the infant," she said.

They rubbed noses, smiling into each other's eyes. All the rest was forgotten as passion sparked between them. Her familiar touch eased his grinding guilt and made him feel safe after the previous night's horror. His heart swelled with love.

"Sev, you're my husband," she whispered. "We belong together and one selfish, trivial woman can't change that."

Mischievously she applied her lips to his neck and he realized, laughing faintly, what she was doing. He threw back his head, amused that he'd have a hickey for days to come. He was ridiculous, but her mark on his skin proved that he belonged to her. His confidence restored, he made love to her, his encounter with Sinistra briefly forgotten.

Afterward he held her close.

"I was afraid you'd despise me," he muttered into her neck.

"I'm sorry you went through such a horror," she said, drowsing contentedly as she squeezed his waist. "Maybe it's good we'll have a busy day. She's not worth thinking about, is she?"

Wordlessly he drew her closer and they went back to sleep.

* * *

Dilys Smethwyck studied Zelda curiously as she examined her.

"You're the equivalent of twenty four weeks fetal development. It's still progressing faster than normal. I'm rather surprised."

"Is it a problem?" asked Severus brusquely, a pang of anxiety clutching his heart.

"It doesn't seem to be, but given the ingredients in the potion she took, it should have slowed to normal by now," replied the witch thoughtfully.

"I feel okay," offered Zelda brightly as she sat up on the bed.

"You look better. More rested. There's nothing to be done, really, except monitor you. Is the child active?"

"Yes," said Severus and Zelda at the same time.

"Splendid," said Dilys. "Do you have any questions?"

"Not right now," said Zelda. "We're going to stay at my house, but we'll see you here in a week."

"Keep resting and take care of yourself. I'm going to see Poppy Pomfrey now. Have a good week."

Severus walked her to the door. In a low voice he asked, "Is she all right?"

Dilys looked shrewdly at him and said, "If there's something wrong, I'll tell both of you. Try not to worry."

"It's my fault she's pregnant. If something happens to her, mine is the blame," he muttered.

Dilys laughed softly. "Severus, she's thrilled to be pregnant. Enjoy this time with her. It's a wonderful thing to share her pregnancy."

"It is," he agreed. "So much so that I wish it weren't going so fast."

"It's better at normal speed," she agreed. "Take care of yourself too and I'll see you next week."

He turned and found Zelda entering the drawing room, already dressed in a remarkable outfit. She wore an antique dress, obviously something bought in Diagon Alley. It resembled something a woman from centuries ago would wear. She was noticeably pregnant in it, but also very pretty.

"Will you tie the laces for me?" she asked, turning. "Don't pull too tight though. Tonks overdid it at first."

He'd never imagined playing lady's maid to his pregnant wife, but he was pleased to do it. Slowly he pulled the laces, careful to be gradual.

"Tell me when it's enough," he said.

"That's good," she said. "I like to be able to breathe. How does it look?"

"You look delightful," he said as he turned her around. "Will you pass as a Muggle in it?"

"Most pregnant women wear really ugly clothes. If a designer saw this, I think it'd start a wonderful new fashion trend. Ordinary Muggles will probably think it is a new trend," she said, adding, "I think if you wear your Armani you'll look like a wealthy man who's indulging his spoiled wife by buying her a weekend cottage."

"What do we call Potter?" he asked suspiciously.

"My son, of course. Your lovely stepson who's going to help renovate our country cottage."

Her eyes sparkled as she waited for his response, and he had to bite his tongue hard.

"He doesn't look like you," he said tonelessly.

"Maybe he looks like his father," she said. "People won't care much."

"Have you discussed this with him?"

"We have a plan," she said.

A knock on the door interrupted his apprehensive questions.

"Harry," said Zelda, ushering him in. She hugged him, murmuring, "You look gorgeously Muggle-like."

"You just look gorgeous," he said, in tearing high spirits. "Where'd you get that amazing outfit?"

"Diagon Alley," she replied.

They turned to Severus.

"Morning, Professor," said Harry. "Thanks for going along with this."

Severus sneered.

"Get ready, Sev," said his beloved. "This'll be fun."

Severus frowned at her, then went to the bedroom and opened the wardrobe. His Muggle suit hung there, elegantly tailored. With a rueful smile he quickly changed clothes, giving special attention to his tie. He couldn't help glancing into the mirror that was mostly used by his wife, and found his reflection acceptable. He composed his expression and left the room.

Zelda sighed happily and declared, "You've made my day, my gorgeous husband."

Harry was stunned. Professor Snape looked more important and powerful than all of Uncle Vernon's important business connections rolled into one, and not really like a wizard.

"Wow," he murmured, awe-struck.

Zelda glanced mischievously at him.

"How shall we proceed?" asked Severus with a withering glare.

"Professor McGonagall arranged for us to meet an estate guy in Inverness," said Harry. "He's a Squib who works in the Muggle world, but also helps magical people find places to live."

"You consulted Headmistress McGonagall?" asked Severus, his eyes narrowing.

"It was my idea," said Zelda. "She has loads of contacts. Harry, where do we meet this guy?"

"We'll Apparate to a big hotel there. A Mr. Neil Kenny will meet us there with a car and show us a few places," explained Harry.

"Does he know who you are?" asked Severus.

"Professor McGonagall said his parents are dead and he has no other family, so he's out of touch with the wizarding world," said Harry.

"I asked Minerva to tell the man that a Hogwarts professor and his family are looking for a home away from Hogwarts," said Zelda. "When we find a place Harry likes, he'll transfer the money into our names and we'll take the title for him temporarily. It'll be easy for us to transfer it to him later, rather than have a kid buy a house."

It was practical, thought Severus, but the thought of masquerading as Harry Potter's stepfather was extremely irritating. His wife was looking hopefully at him, so he merely nodded. He had a thought, however.

"What name are we using?" he asked suspiciously.

"Our own," she replied. "Except Harry of course. He'll be Harry Larsson for today."

"We should get started if we must walk down to the gates," he said. "What about lunch?"

"It'll be an adventure," she said. "We'll forage in the wilds of Inverness."

Severus felt his heart lighten in response to her cheeky smile. He thought he'd probably survive eating in a Muggle restaurant.

"Wait," he said, returning to the bedroom and taking out a small wallet with Muggle money in it.

"Let's be off," he said briskly, ushering them out the door.

* * *

"Good to meet you, Professor Snape," said the estate agent. "I'm Neil Kenny. Professor McGonagall told me about you. This must be your lovely wife, and your son too?"

"My stepson, Harry Larsson," said Severus repressively.

"Excellent," said the heavyset man. "Why don't we talk in the car?"

He led them out of the hotel lobby. It was a pleasant spring day, with weak sunshine warming the cool, moist air. He placed Severus in the front seat and Harry in back, next to Zelda.

"Professor McGonagall gave me some idea what you might be looking for, but why don't you tell me yourself?"

"This is my wife's idea, so perhaps she should tell you," Severus said with a smirk, fighting the urge to clutch the armrest as they began driving out of town.

"I fancy a place where we can have a bit of privacy," she said airily. "It doesn't have to be in perfect shape, because Harry's interested in fixing things up."

"I see," said Neil Kenny, trying to keep the smile off his face. He was cautious with wizards, remembering his ancient grandmother's seeming ability to read his mind. He knew wizards, though, and had several good possibilities in mind. It looked as though he'd have a sale this day.

They drove through empty countryside for a while, and then drove into a smaller town.

"This is Dingwall," he said. "If you fancied a place in town, this is a possibility."

Zelda looked at Harry, who shook his head slightly.

"Perhaps something close, but not in town," she said decisively."

"Ah, all right then," he replied, turning left and taking a smaller road out of town.

They drove for several miles and then turned onto a small, unpaved road. Half a mile on, over a hill, they came upon a stone cottage.

"This is an old crofter's cottage that hasn't been lived in for many years. I'd never show this to Muggles, but a wizard with a bit of know-how could make this place snug and comfortable," said the agent.

"It's pretty," said Zelda as they entered the gate and approached the small building. "I think that's a climbing rose next to the door, isn't it?"

"Don't be distracted by a shrub," said Severus condescendingly, playing the role of a professional man. Secretly he thought this was a perfect place for Potter, isolated, but not completely so. It would undoubtedly be cheap, and it needed work, so perhaps the boy would stay away from Zelda.

"Have wizards ever lived here?" asked Harry as they entered the cottage.

"Not that I know, but there aren't so many wizards, are there? I've been able to help several magical folk find homes over the years, but in places owned by Muggles."

The agent opened the door and they entered the cottage. Severus watched Potter, wondering what the boy would expect in a home. This wasn't a ruin, but it was certainly modest. Three small bedrooms were upstairs under a steeply slanting roof. A sitting room and a large, old-fashioned kitchen, with one antique bathroom completed the tour.

"It's extremely small," said Severus cynically.

"Look at the lovely view from the sitting room," said Zelda hopefully. "How much land is included?"

"There's plenty of room for a kitchen garden out back, and all told it's something over an acre."

The clever agent had hoped that these affluent wizards would want something grander and costlier, but this hut would never be acceptable to Muggles, so the idea of unloading it so easily brought a spring to his step as he showed them around the small property. A grove of old trees shielded the place from the road, giving a feeling of complete isolation, something he knew wizards preferred.

"Doe it include everything down to the stream?" asked Zelda.

"It does," replied Kenny.

"I like it," said Harry calmly.

In fact, he thought it was perfect, but knew Professor Snape would despise him if he looked excited. He didn't want a palace, more like a hiding place. He also planned, cleverly, to ask Zelda to help furnish it and to visit with him there. He could see that she liked it here, away from the grandeur of Hogwarts. He looked significantly at Professor Snape while Zelda was asking more questions.

"These are the other two I'm going to show you today," said Mr. Kenny, putting two glossy brochures in her hands. "These others, as you see, are more spacious and more suitable for a family. Shall we go?"

"Excuse me, Mr. Kenny," said Severus smoothly, "I believe this is precisely what we were thinking of. If the price is negotiable, we'll take this one."

"Really?" asked the astounded agent. "Well, if you're certain… I'm sure with a bit of magical fixing up it'll be a fine house. The lot is very attractive, of course. But walk around a bit if you'd like and I'll contact the owner and see what she's willing to do with the price."

He drew a cell phone out of his coat pocket and walked a short distance away.

"Are you sure, Harry?" asked Zelda. "These others look much bigger and nicer."

"It feels right," he replied thoughtfully. "I don't care if it's rundown. After I finish school I'll have some time to spend fixing it up while I figure out what to do next."

Zelda had walked back up to the house, so the wizards followed her inside. She was standing in the sitting room and looking out the small window toward the stream. She turned around when she heard them come in.

"I'd change this for a big bow window," she said, with a window seat. "It faces northeast, so in summer it'll be cool, the kitchen will get what light there is in winter, and the view is lovely."

The empty room echoed slightly as she spoke.

"You're behaving like a cliché of a woman, redecorating a house that doesn't belong to you," Severus murmured mockingly.

"A harmless hobby," she said, going to him and taking his arm. "Do you really like it, Harry?"

"Yeah," he said. "I've never had anyplace that's mine and I can't run around like a homeless kid, staying with people in their homes."

"I like it. How far is this from Hogwarts, as the owl flies?"

"Quite close," said Severus. "Not that the neighbors are aware."

The return of the agent energized the room. He bustled in, smiling broadly.

The owner had nearly given up hope of selling, so she's willing to come down three thousand," he said. "Is that acceptable?"

"Fine," said Severus, wishing to finish this negotiation. The price was rather more than fair, and Potter seemed content. "How shall we proceed with this? I assume Gringotts will change Galleons into Muggle money."

"I'll have the paperwork drawn up. Gringotts will prepare a cashier's check for you and we'll meet in three days to complete the transaction, if that is acceptable. My office is two blocks from the hotel where we met today. Tuesday at three o'clock?"

Severus offered his hand and said, "Very good. We'll leave you here then, and meet you in your office on Tuesday."

The agent locked the door after they left the cottage and strolled jauntily to his car. It had been a quick, profitable hour, and he had another prospective client he could squeeze in. He waved cheerily as he drove away.

Zelda glanced briefly at Severus with a tiny smile, and then turned her attention to Harry.

"You're going to be a homeowner, Harry. How does it feel?"

"Weird and a little scary," he replied. "But good."

Zelda smiled at him and then murmured, "Severus, the fetus and I are hungry and not quite ready to go back. May we have lunch in town before we leave?"

Startled, Severus remembered his hideous experience with Sinistra and Amortentia. This had been a successful distraction, he realized, and perhaps he wasn't ready to return to Hogwarts either.

"Well?" he said to Potter.

"Okay with me," he said calmly.

"I didn't have much Muggle money at Hogwarts," said Severus. "How does American fast food sound?"

"Awful," she said, opening the small pouch that served her as a purse. "Fortunately I brought plastic. Don't leave home without it, you know."

"Credit cards!" chuckled Harry. "How do you get them, Zelda?"

"Banks offer them," she said. "I doubt that Gringotts has the service."

Severus knew goblins better than the other two and said cynically, "Don't be surprised if they've found a way to do it."

"Well, I thought the hotel had a fine looking restaurant," she said. "My treat today."

* * *

Lunch was surprisingly pleasant, Severus thought grudgingly. Potter was on his best behavior, since he was rather quiet. They received excellent service in the restaurant, which had to mean that they all passed as Muggles. The irony of wishing to be perceived as a Muggle didn't escape him. It was quite amusing.

After lunch they walked out into bright sunshine and it was evident that they were all reluctant to return to the school.

"What if we go back to the house to look around?" asked Zelda.

"You need to rest, my girl," said Severus.

"I know, but just for half an hour," she said. "Harry's going to have his own place, so he should start thinking what he'll do with it. I thought it was nice there and I'd like to see it again."

"I wouldn't mind," said Harry, hiding his pleasure.

"Half an hour," said Severus. "Furthermore, you're going to sit down."

"Okay," she said. They stepped into an alley and Apparated back to Harry's prospective home.

Immediately it was quiet, except for birds chirping loudly in the small wood.

"Lovely," she sighed, staying in her husband's arms. "It's good to be alone, isn't it?"

Harry went to the cottage and pointed his wand.

"_Alohomora_!" he said.

The door opened and he went inside. He wondered what his friends would think of it. Probably Ginny would think he should have gotten something grander, but for a boy who'd lived in a cupboard for years, this was spacious, yet still cozy. And he could send Hedwig to Hogwarts easily from here.

Professor Snape and Zelda came into the sitting room, and he pointed his wand at the area near the window. Instantly a comfortable chair and footrest appeared.

"Sit," he said commandingly.

Zelda sank into it gratefully and put her feet up. She grinned at them.

"Perfect," she said. "I'll try not to be too much of a pest, Harry, but I'd love to come here and hang out with you sometimes."

Severus rolled his eyes, but it went unnoticed as he watched his wife and Potter smile brightly at each other. The boy's green eyes, bright with unalloyed happiness, resembled Lily Potter's eyes. The memory of Lily didn't sting like it used to. His guilt would never leave him, but if she'd chosen him all those years ago, Zelda would never have found him. Knowing that Lily's son had survived Voldemort, the goal she'd died to accomplish, he felt it hadn't been a complete waste. Lily would be proud of the boy, he thought grudgingly.

"D' you think Lily and Eli will like it?" Harry asked Zelda.

"They'll love it," she replied. "But you have so many friends, where will you put them all?"

"I'm not planning on having a party house," he said. "I need this place to escape to. But I hope Lily and Eli can come to visit."

"You should pick out your bedroom before we go," said Zelda practically. "And maybe you want to figure out where to add a bathroom. I'm not one for mansion living, but two bathrooms are a good thing."

Harry went upstairs, and Severus sat down on Zelda's footrest.

"This has been a fine antidote to what happened last night. Thank you, sweetheart."

"Hogwarts is wonderful, but it's good to get away once in a while, isn't it?" she asked. "You look fabulous, by the way."

"Will you be happy to go home tomorrow?" he asked. "I confess I'll enjoy having more time alone with you."

"I miss the cats. I hope they haven't gone feral, spending so much time alone."

"Unlikely. They probably haven't moved off the couch since we've been gone."

She chuckled and said, "Since this was so quick and easy, we have time for a nap before we make our happy, married appearance at dinner this evening."

Her eyes were bright and he knew she was feeling well. His anxiety was eased, in spite of the fact that her pregnancy was still accelerated.

"Do you actually require sleep?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"Maybe later," she said, studying him with great pleasure. "Gorgeous as you are in your suit, I'll enjoy removing all of it."

He pointed his wand at her chair and expanded it to a love seat, then sat down and drew her against his side. She sighed her contentment and laid her head against his shoulder. Severus smiled wryly when he realized, ten minutes later, that she had fallen asleep. When Potter peeked into the room, Severus shook his head.

"Twenty minutes," he said.

Harry nodded, pleased that they looked so comfortable, and went out to explore the property. He'd ask more experienced wizards how to place wards around the place. He'd had enough of danger and uncertainty and desired a safe home. He chose a spot down by the gate where he'd put the post box and headed back to the cottage. They'd leave today, but soon he'd have a new home. It had been a good day.


	45. What the Weekend Brought

What the Weekend Brought

Zelda held her husband's arm lightly as they entered the Great Hall for dinner. She could feel his tenseness, although his face was expressionless as usual.

"It's been a lovely day, hasn't it? I'm very hungry," she said brightly. "Look, here's Hagrid!"

"Good evenin' to yeh," said Hagrid genially. "S' been a fine day."

"Splendid," replied Zelda. "How's my adorable Rowena?"

"Jes' fine," he said. "We were in th' Forest most of the day, so she an' Fang are nappin' back at home."

"Wonderful. I'm glad she has such fun with you."

They approached the staff table and Minerva beckoned to Severus.

"Since you were absent most of the day, would you mind sitting here for dinner? I have several little things I'd like to discuss with you."

Severus sat down next to her with Zelda on his other side. On Zelda's other side sat Professor Flitwick and beyond him, Professor Sinistra. The witch met his icy gaze defiantly with a haughty tilt to her chin, but a flush betrayed some strong emotion.

"Did you have a pleasant day?" Minerva asked softly. "I know what Potter and Zelda had planned and I hope it wasn't too obnoxious."

"Potter chose a crofter's cottage with a small piece of land and Zelda enjoyed it very much," he replied. "Your estate agent was most helpful, and seemed oblivious to our identity."

"It's over twenty years since his parents died, and he's made his way in the Muggle community since then. I'm glad he could assist you."

"Zelda and I plan to stay at her house for the next week, unless you feel I must be here more," he said.

"That will be fine," said Minerva. "At the staff meeting tomorrow I shall present a schedule for night patrols. Everyone will sign up for their times and I'll accept no excuses for their absence. You've covered for too many, Severus. I know you feel strongly about patrols, but you need not carry so much of the load."

"Thank you," he said suspiciously, wondering if Davis or Flitwick had said something to her.

Meanwhile, Zelda was chatting lightly with Professor Flitwick, feeling Professor Sinistra's dark eyes on her frequently.

"It was a splendid day, wasn't it?" said Zelda. "Severus and I went out to play in the sunshine today."

She radiated the well-being of a woman who was loved and had spent the afternoon in bed with her adored husband, a sight that delighted Professor Flitwick. That kind wizard had felt dreadful the night before after seeing what Professor Sinistra had attempted and he was thrilled to see the young couple looking much better.

"Severus is lucky to be married to you, my dear," said Professor Flitwick, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Thank you, but I'm the lucky one," she replied mildly. "Severus is wonderful and we have such fun together."

Her limpid gaze met Professor Sinistra's dark stare, and there was the faintest hint of a challenge in her voice.

"I could go on all night about how wonderful Severus is, but I suppose we can change the subject. Are your students all coming along nicely as exams are drawing near?"

"They're doing quite well," he replied. "We had rather a rocky start to the school year, but things have improved greatly now."

Professor Sinistra was toying with her food, a hint of sullenness on her face, Zelda noticed. She continued chatting with Professor Flitwick until dinner was over, always aware of the witch's presence although she didn't say a word to her.

"Zelda, Professor McGonagall wishes us to have a drink with her," said Severus as they rose from the table.

"How nice," said Zelda. "It's been lovely talking with you, Filius. See you tomorrow, I hope."

She met Professor Sinistra's gaze and gave her an insufferably innocent smile before walking with her husband and Professor McGonagall out of the Great Hall.

The Astronomy teacher watched them leave, confused and angry. She was unaware that Professor Davis was quietly watching as she wheeled suddenly and left the room. That wizard had seen bafflement in her dark eyes and thought in the short run, this silence about the love potions was unnerving the witch. It was a subtle, interesting tactic. What Sinistra might do next was beyond his comprehension, however.

* * *

"Sit down, my friends," said the headmistress. "I've become aware that a most ugly incident occurred last night."

"Really?" asked Zelda coolly. "How did it come to your attention?"

Minerva seated herself across from them. Zelda was frowning and Severus was rigid, radiating a cold fury.

"Phineas Nigellus happened to be in your drawing room portrait last night and heard you discussing the incident with Professors Davis and Flitwick. I understand you decided not to share the information. I shall not confront Professor Sinistra if you do not wish it, but you should know I am aware of it."

Zelda turned and glared furiously at the portrait wizard who was listening avidly, as were all the portraits. She reached for Severus's hand and then looked again at Minerva.

"I don't want it made public," Severus hissed icily.

"It is not only your decision," replied Minerva. "I cannot have a teacher on staff who is willing to violate the personal integrity of another in such a vile way."

"Has she signed a contract for the coming school year?" asked Zelda. "You'll be in a bind if you dismiss her now, but let it go until the end of the school year and then quietly fire her scrawny ass."

The ruthless tone of her suggestion made Minerva and Severus both stare.

Smiling demurely, Zelda said, "Don't look like that. Maybe I want to mess with her mind a bit while she finishes her job. If you, the portraits and Professors Flitwick and Davis watch her, she'll be careful."

"How do you plan to mess with her mind?" asked Minerva.

"Probably just swank around with Severus, acting disgustingly happy. I do it anyway, and it seems to irritate her," said Zelda airily. "My existence bothers her, you know."

"It would certainly avoid a scandal," Minerva replied. "The portraits won't say a word, and I trust our colleagues' discretion. We'll do it your way, then."

Zelda grinned. "I knew you'd see it my way. I'll be coming and going with Severus sometimes, even when we're staying at my house."

"We'll make sure you're safe here," promised the headmistress. "Severus, you have quite a loyal defender in your wife."

He smiled cynically. "Soon I won't dare to leave home without my clever wife by my side. A sad comeuppance, isn't it?"

He smiled ruefully at his wife, squeezing her hand and making her laugh.

"I'll handle the night patrol so you may have a quiet evening," said Minerva. "I'm terribly sorry it happened and I'll keep my eye on Professor Sinistra for the duration of her tenure here."

"Thank you," said Severus stiffly. "If there's nothing else, we'll be going."

"Oh, Minerva, will it be okay if Harry leaves school at times?" asked Zelda. "He's going to have his own home, and I know he wants to start settling in as soon as the place is his. That'll be in three or four days."

Minerva sighed. "Normally it would be out of the question, but we all owe a great debt to that young man for the burden we placed on him and his brave struggle. As long as he maintains his studies and asks permission, I see no reason why he cannot begin to organize his home."

Severus began escorting Zelda to the door, but she detoured over to Phineas Nigellus.

"We'll talk later," she snarled furiously.

Severus glimpsed a smirk on Dumbledore's portrait face in response to Zelda's statement.

"Severus," said the portrait wizard cheerfully. "Have a good evening."

Severus scowled, nodded curtly and propelled Zelda toward the door. As soon as they were on their way he drew his wand and strode briskly toward the dungeon stairs. They arrived at home, Zelda panting slightly. She looked up at him ruefully, then threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"Alone at last," she said mockingly. "I felt like a total fool all evening long. I'm going to make Phineas sorry he squealed."

Her humor did much to disarm his ill humor. "I've never been used to having an ally," he said. "Now I have a sexy defender who can even make me smile."

"Lock the door thoroughly and get undressed. I have some ideas about how to make you smile again," she suggested.

"Excellent. I want no interruptions," he said, sealing the door against intruders. "May I undress you, pet?"

"Yes, I think that would be delightful," she murmured, nuzzling his neck affectionately.

They walked slowly to the bedroom, holding hands. Zelda knew Severus was humiliated, first over having fallen prey to Sinistra and now, knowing that Minerva was aware of it. He'd allowed her to speak up on his behalf to a remarkable extent, but his pride must be suffering. Fortunately, she thought rather shamefully, she loved allowing him to have his way. He needed it now.

He unlaced the back of her dress and removed it first, then the chemise. He unfastened her bra and her breasts ached briefly, deprived of their customary support until he put his hands beneath them and held them tenderly.

"Come and lie down so I can look at you," he commanded gently.

She blushed but went along with him, saying, "Is that really a good thing to do?"

As she lay back on the pillow, she raised her hips and he removed her knickers. Mindful that it was uncomfortable for her to be on her back for long, he turned her gently on her side and sat down to study her changing body. He traced the blue veins visible in her heavy breasts, fascinated by the way her body was slowly changing. He kissed each breast and lay down by her side, fully clothed.

"You're beautiful," he said as he caressed her cheek. "Lovely and delicious as a ripe peach, sweetheart."

She quivered slightly, feeling heavy and sensitive as his hands explored her. He sat up, parted her legs and began touching her. She began to breathe faster but, mindful of his wishes, she allowed him to do and see what he wished. She felt stunningly vulnerable and allowed him to know it.

Severus planned to join her, but first he wanted to watch her lush pregnant body respond to him. He well knew the signs of her approaching orgasm.

"Look at me," he murmured softly, offering his pleasure in her submission.

She looked into triumphant black eyes, seeing herself reflected in his mind, looking beautiful and loved. Those persuasive fingers brought her to the edge, but he slowed briefly.

"Are you my sweet pet?" he asked, stroking her playfully.

She nodded guiltily and offered her adoring submission, pleading for completion.

"Good girl," he said, gently mocking her as he skillfully finished his play, watching in delight as she shattered into complete bliss.

"Ah… Severus," she murmured, wide-eyed and tender as her racing pulse gradually slowed. "Are you coming to bed now?"

He stood up and slowly removed his clothing. Then he climbed into bed and pulled the comforter over both of them, gathering her into his arms.

"You're wonderful for my ego," he said, knowing why she'd cast aside her shyness and allowed him to do it. "I feel better now."

She pressed against him and murmured, "I want you to feel even better. Better and better and better."

A sudden movement in her belly startled them both, making them smile at each other.

"I frequently feel afraid of fatherhood, but I grow fonder of the creature every time I feel this," he said, moving down to press his lips against her abdomen.

"You'll be a splendid father," she murmured, caressing his hair. "You're a perfectly adorable husband."

She kissed his hooked nose, drawing a small, complacent smile from him, and slowly began kissing other places. He thought nothing was better than this, the freedom and safety of his own nakedness as his lovely wife kissed and caressed his most sensitive places.

"Zelda," he whispered urgently, "I want you now. Hands and knees."

She was so responsive and so bloody sexy, he thought as passion consumed them. Her pregnant body took them to a new level of intimacy that he had never imagined possible. He lost himself in ecstasy, feeling at one with Zelda in this act of love.

Severus woke in the wee hours of the morning. No longer distracted, he needed to think. He'd foolishly let himself be vulnerable and the consequences had hurt his wife. Her stubborn loyalty hadn't disguised how wounded she'd been over those bloody moments, knowing nothing could have stopped him except his colleagues. Zelda was insecure, proud, and extremely sensitive. Logically, he knew it was a potion, yet his conscience smote him. He lay awake for a long time, guilt washing in waves through his mind. The sky was lighter before he could sleep and he was utterly dispirited. As usual, he turned to her for comfort, pressing close and laying his arm around her waist. He felt their child moving in her, as often happened while she slept. The small motions lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Severus marched grimly into the staff meeting on Sunday evening, wishing for a reprieve from seeing Aurora Sinistra's face. At dinner she'd stared at him often enough that he found it hard to ignore her, although she wasn't seated close to him. He forced himself to speak with Professor Davis, but it was difficult. Fortunately the proofs of his potions text were due to arrive in the next few days, so Severus was asking for assistance in proofreading.

"I'd be honored," said Professor Davis. "Since textbooks change so rarely, it's important to make it as accurate and complete as possible."

As they left the Great Hall, Severus felt Sinistra's gaze on him again and he shuddered.

"You okay?" whispered Zelda. "She hardly took her hag eyes off you, and I'm _not_ amused."

He smirked, charmed by her waspish tone.

"Hagrid will return Rowena in a few minutes and as soon as the staff meeting is over we'll go home. I'll be happy to be away with you," he said.

At the bottom of the dungeon stairs he put his arm around her and they walked slowly home together. When she was comfortably settled with Rowena he headed for the staff meeting, hoping it would be brief.

The meeting was not yet called to order, but the table had a parchment chart on it and people were lined up before it.

"Hello, Severus," said Minerva pleasantly. "Everyone is to sign up for patrols which they'll be obligated to complete. The rest of the meeting will take place when the patrol schedule is filled."

Severus reviewed the agenda, pleased that it would indeed be a short meeting. He then enjoyed watching Tonks banter with several of her colleagues.

"Sibyll, you only signed up for two! There's an open one on Thursday evening, shall I add your name?"

"No indeed, Professor Tonks. I can do no more. It is the demand of my Inner Eye for solitude," whinged the witch.

Tonks smirked wickedly at Severus and said brightly, "I don't see your name here, Professor Snape."

"That's not your concern," he said icily, with a brief mocking glance.

Tonks signed her name once more in an open space and then sat down, smiling demurely. Severus sat down between her and Professor McGonagall and the meeting was called to order.

Periodically Tonks would whisper a snarky comment and Severus reflected that it was something he'd found annoying about her as a student, but now it helped keep him conscious as discussions droned on. Finally it was finished and they prepared to leave.

"It's unfortunate that Mr. Filch can't whip unruly staff members," he commented as they rose from their chairs.

"You snickered," she replied softly. "Twice. I heard you."

"Merely a cough," he said, glaring coldly at her.

"It's nice to have Zelda here," she said disarmingly. "The more I get to know her the more amazed I am that you found such a fun person to marry."

He frowned nastily at her and received an innocent smile in return.

"That was a compliment, you know."

"I'm glad to be freed of responsibility for your behavior," he told her severely.

She grinned and he realized she was looking especially vibrant. If possible, her hair was a more brilliant pink than before and her dark eyes sparkled. But before he could enquire, Professor McGonagall joined them.

"I'm considering giving you both detention," she commented softly.

"It was Severus's fault," said Tonks. "I was just scolding him for his childish behavior, but I have to go now."

She sailed out of the staff room, waving cheerily as she left.

Severus rolled his eyes at Minerva and said, "I'd prefer to escape detention, if possible, but Nymphadora is another matter, the impudent brat."

She smiled at him. "She certainly was a pest as a student, wasn't she?"

"That bloody Sorting Hat spared you, you know, and I never heard the end of it," he said reminiscently. "I wanted to hex that Gryffindor hair right off her head, you know."

"The Blacks were all a bit mad, you know. She's lucky that her mother married Ted Tonks, rather than continuing the family tradition of inbreeding," Minerva said cynically.

Severus had no wish to discuss or even think about the Black family.

"We'll stay at Zelda's house this week, so I'll be here during the days, but not overnight," he told her. "I'll check in with you upon my arrival every day."

"Fine," she replied. "As long as your work is done, feel free to come and go as needed."

"I appreciate your confidence," he said. "We'll leave Hogwarts now and I'll see you tomorrow."

He turned and left the staff room, and in the dim, empty corridor found himself face to face with Professor Sinistra. His wand was in his hand without conscious thought, pointed straight at her.

"Severus, I must speak to you," she murmured urgently.

His eyes narrowed and he hissed, "If you ever come near me or mine again, you'll regret it, Sinistra. Step aside."

The blazing fury in his eyes frightened her and unwillingly she fell silent and stepped aside. She watched him go down the stairs toward the dungeon until he was out of sight. Slowly she headed for her own quarters, her face an empty mask.

* * *

It was good to be home and alone together. The cats had not become feral, contrary to Zelda's dire prediction, but they seemed disgruntled with another change in their routine. Marshmallow came around first, and rubbed affectionately against Severus's black-clad leg, leaving a spectacular amount of fur behind.

Zelda winced. "She hasn't been brushed lately."

He smiled ruefully and watched the white cat go next to Rowena, sniffing eagerly. The older cats glared disdainfully at this undignified performance.

"It's not so late here, but I'm ready for bed," Zelda said. "I have to say I haven't had time to miss work in the past few days."

"I'll be along soon," he said.

He went around the house making sure all was well. He and Zelda had agreed that wherever they made their home, it wasn't practical to be so far from the wizarding community where his work would be. He'd miss this house, though, the place where he'd first known and loved Zelda. He wished Lily would choose to live here, but Zelda refused to hope for it.

"I don't want to place a burden on her. I regret letting go of this place, but Lily needs to be free," she'd said.

She was right, but few places had been so joyfully significant to him. When his life was in ruins, she had appeared and offered him kindness, changing everything. It had happened in this house, and he regretted leaving the place behind.

He decided to join Zelda in bed. She planned to stay at home on Monday, but then accompany him to Hogwarts the rest of the week, so it would be a busy time. She'd work with Potter to complete the purchase of his cottage, meet with both Goyle and Crabbe to evaluate them for basic learning disabilities that may have impeded their magical studies over the years. He began undoing his clothes as he entered the bedroom where she was curled on her side, reading.

"Hey, I missed you," she said with a welcoming smile.

"We have a busy week ahead, so I thought I'd enjoy your company while I'm able to."

She grinned cheerfully, making him reflect on the joy of being married to this woman who delighted in his company. He tossed his clothes onto the chair and climbed under the covers.

"Life with you is very good," he said, running his fingers through her unruly curls.

She kissed his chin and snuggled close. "I like being married to you."

Love potions, retirement, students and Hogwarts were far away, so they slept well that night, delighting in the present moment and looking forward to the days ahead.


	46. Trouble Strikes Again

Trouble Strikes Again

Two weeks had rushed by in a blur, Zelda thought as she lay back on the bed. Dilys was examining her, a slight frown on her face.

"Have you taken any potions since you got pregnant?" she asked.

"No," replied Zelda. "Why?"

"Because you're the equivalent of twenty-six weeks fetal development, and that's much faster than I expected. Your womb is here," she said, pressing in just below Zelda's ribcage. "Are you having shortness of breath?"

"Yes," said Zelda. "I didn't think anything of it, because it's been a long time since I was pregnant."

"You're well into the third trimester, which means your due date will be sooner than I predicted. I can't tell you when, until the rate of development stabilizes."

"I'm glad Severus isn't in this room. He'd freak," said Zelda, feeling a little queasy. "Is the baby okay?"

"Fine, but this child will be seeing you sooner than we expected. Do you have things ready?"

"I have some things, but knowing this, I should make a list," Zelda said turning on her side and looking up at the Healer.

"I've been tired and my back aches sometimes, but I feel all right…" she said, a question in her voice.

"Zelda, the fetus is fine, you look healthy and I believe you'll have a normal delivery. I'd like to come back on Wednesday to evaluate the development."

"Okay," said Zelda. "What time?"

"In the evening, after I finish at St. Mungo's. But don't worry, Zelda. If anything goes wrong, magic can get you to St. Mungo's in an instant. We'll take good care of you."

Zelda got up and dressed again. "Severus will be back any minute. Will you help me tell him? He'll be worried."

"Certainly," she replied. "May I help you with that?"

So Dilys helped to lace the back of the dress and they went out to the sitting room to wait for Severus.

"How's Michael these days?" asked Zelda. "I rarely see him these days, although he comes to Hogwarts regularly."

"He's fine. The Dumbledore Clinic is developing a very good reputation due to his hard work and professionalism. Our society is very lucky that he's chosen to work among us."

"I feel better being here with Severus, knowing Michael's accepted at St. Mungo's," Zelda said thoughtfully.

The door opened and Severus entered with Rowena prancing by his side.

"Good morning," he said to Dilys. "How is Zelda?"

"Come in and sit down," said Zelda, patting the couch next to her.

He frowned and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, but fetal development is still progressing very quickly. I'll come back late on Wednesday because I want a better idea how it's going," Dilys said.

He looked immediately at Zelda, who seemed as bright-eyed and well as she'd been an hour ago.

"But you're all right?" he asked, with a piercing stare.

"Yes," she said firmly. "I'm fine, Dilys is coming back early and we're going to see the creature a bit sooner than we thought. That's all."

She reached for his hand and squeezed encouragingly.

"I'll let you two talk," said Dilys. "I'm meeting Minerva for a purely social visit, so I'd like to get started."

After she'd left, Severus turned to Zelda.

"Are you well enough to come with us today?" he asked.

"I wouldn't miss it. I'll relax while you teach Harry how to put protective wards on his happy home. I like his little cottage."

"We still have to walk out of the gates to Apparate," he said. "You've been easily exhausted lately."

"I'm winded easily because the creature is pushing on my lungs, perfectly normal since I don't have endless room in me. I won't have full lung capacity until the baby drops down into my pelvis at some point before the birth."

He looked out the window. It was a lovely Saturday in April with spring in the air and soft blue skies. He did want her with him, so…

"Very well, but I'll be watching you," he told her. "Potter has gone ahead, so if you're ready."

She put on her cloak and they left the castle and began walking toward the gates.

"What a lovely day," she said, taking the arm he offered. "Has Harry shown the place to any of his friends?"

"He specifically said he wants to go alone and set up his protections, a sensible precaution that surprised me. I'll ensure that he does it correctly if you're going to spend time there."

She squeezed his arm and said, "He'll do it right, or else?"

"Exactly."

They were passed by a number of students also walking to the gates.

"I forgot it's a Hogsmeade day," he said, glaring at a group of passing third years.

"Professor Snape!" called a familiar, eager voice from behind them.

They stopped and waited for Hermione and Ron to catch up.

"Hey, kids," said Zelda. "It's nice to see you. What's up?"

"Are you going to, um, you know where now?" asked Hermione, panting slightly.

"We do know where we're going, Miss Granger," said Severus coldly. "Please speak precisely."

She looked around and then said quietly, "Will you see Harry?"

"Yes," hissed Severus.

"He needs to know that Ron knows who some of them are," she said excitedly.

He turned to Ron and said, "Tell me."

"It's unbelievable. There are over a dozen and some are Ernie, Susan Bones, the Patils, Seamus, Terry Boot, Goldstein, Zacharias Smith and some others."

Ron looked sick after listing the names but there was a resolute look in his eyes.

"Have you any proof of wrongdoing?"

"No," replied the young man. That's why we haven't gone to Professor McGonagall. But this morning I followed Ernie to the bottom of the Owlery stairs, wearing," he whispered, "Harry's cloak. They met there, but I decided not to follow them up."

"Finally I see common sense developing in you," said Severus in exasperation. "Please inform the Headmistress while we're away. What shall we tell Potter?"

"That's all, and we hope he gets things settled so we can see the place," said Hermione.

"He hasn't shown it to you yet?" asked Zelda.

"He said he wants to feel settled there before anyone else sees it," she replied. "He's feeling good about it. I hope it's nice for him."

"Me too," said Zelda. "You two be careful today. Are you going to Hogsmeade?"

"Pretending to be on a date, but we're going to stage a fight as a reason for Ron to hang out with the others."

"Ron, be careful," said Zelda nervously. "You don't know who all of them are. Please go back early and talk to Professor McGonagall. Tell your mother too."

"We'll be careful and we'll tell Mum. Don't worry, Zelda," he said with a smile.

They reached the gates and Severus gave the pair a serious look.

"Don't take reckless chances," he snapped, putting his arms around Zelda.

"Bye," said Zelda, smiling as they Apparated away.

&&&&&&&&&

Harry Potter walked through his new home, a little scared, but very excited. It was really his, the first real home he'd had since he was a baby. It was solid too, a stone cottage that felt as eternal as the earth. Once it had magical protections, he'd have more security than he'd ever had. Of course, it was in Professor Snape's name, and would stay that way for a while. There was a knock on the door, so he went to meet his first guests.

"Hey, Harry," said Zelda, smiling fondly at him. "I like your house."

"Potter," said Severus coolly.

"Come in," he said, suddenly shy. "I've got chairs and everything."

They entered the sitting room, where Harry had added several comfy armchairs before the hearth, and a side table.

"I have tea," he offered.

"Maybe a little later," said Zelda. "Ron and Hermione asked us to tell you they know who some of the troublemakers are."

She sank down into the armchair in the middle and gestured to him to sit.

"Who are they? How did he find out?" asked Harry, suddenly alert and frowning as he sat down next to her.

"A group of students met early this morning in the Owlery," said Severus. "I wonder if they're planning something after all this quiet time."

"Seventh years?" asked Harry softly.

Severus nodded.

"I can guess who some might be, but I hate this whole mess," said Harry. "I wished they'd just given up, but there's still a lot of weirdness. This quiet worries me."

"When are you going back to school?" asked Zelda.

"I guess as soon as this place is protected," said Harry slowly. "I want to talk to Draco and keep an eye on Ron. He's good, but if he goes up against a group…"

A determined gleam was in his eyes as he looked at Severus.

"I did the reading you told me to do, Professor. Let's get started on the wards, so I can go back."

"Very well. Have you traced the boundaries of the property carefully?" asked Severus, rising from his chair.

Harry nodded. "I'll show you."

Severus followed Potter outdoors and Zelda watched the two black heads as the wizards traced a line parallel to the unpaved road. They looked toward the cottage for a moment and then walked out of sight.

Those two adorable idiots, she thought ironically. They're so much alike, so stubborn and so passionately good. Perhaps they enjoyed pretending they hated each other to avoid realizing that they knew each other too well for comfort. Smiling, she wriggled a bit, trying to find a comfortable position, and took out the book she'd brought along.

&&&&&&&&&

"Is it too much to ask that you give your whole mind to this process?" asked Severus acidly.

Harry started and said, "Sorry, Professor. I hope Ron's not in over his head. I'm paying attention, really."

Actually, Severus was also unable to shake a feeling of apprehension, so he nodded a grim response to the boy's apology and decided to go on. They were almost finished.

"The Muggle Repelling Charm should be placed back from the road and the post box," he said. "It's not a difficult spell, and if you wish to modify it to allow Zelda and her children within it, I'll show you how to do that."

Harry grinned, excited to have a place to invite his friends. Magical folk could Apparate to and fro, but he hoped Elijah and Lily would stay sometimes. He paid close attention to his teacher's instructions and it wasn't long before the spell was accomplished. As with the other wards, he waited rather anxiously while Professor Snape tested for weaknesses.

"Not bad, Potter," he said finally. "If you put your mind to it, you'll become familiar with your protections over time and become aware of any weaknesses, so you can mend them. It would take a determined and powerful wizard to breach these wards."

Such unusual praise drew a flush of pleasure to Harry's thin cheeks as they walked back to the house.

"May I have Zelda here to visit sometimes?" he asked hopefully.

"She'd be most irritated if she thought you asked my permission to bring her here, you know," commented Severus. "But yes, this is quite safe, so you do have my, er, permission to bring my wife here any time she wishes."

Harry chuckled as he opened the door and held it to allow Professor Snape to pass through. They entered the sitting room to find Zelda curled up in her armchair, asleep.

"She sleeps well here," commented Severus, his eyes softening at the sight of her. "May I suggest a couch? She'll undoubtedly suffer from cramp after sleeping like that."

He went to her and shook her shoulder.

"Zelda," he murmured, tickling her ear.

Her lips curved into a smile, and she tried to move.

"Owwww!" she whined. "I'm stuck, Sev."

Harry watched Professor Snape kneel before her.

"Look at me, my girl," he said firmly.

His black eyes fixed on hers and he held her gaze.

"Stand up now," he commanded, holding his hands out to her.

She took his hands and he helped her stand, but a muscle in her side spasmed and she fell against him, gasping.

"Give me a minute," she said, putting a hand on her side as she leaned on him.

Harry watched them, amazed at the wizard's patience. He was glad they were married, because he thought Professor Snape liked having someone to take care of.

Zelda felt his hand warm her side and gradually her pain eased.

"Thanks," she said, smiling wryly. "Where's Harry?"

"I'm here," he said from the doorway. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Pregnancy is uncomfortable sometimes," she said. "Are we going back to Hogwarts now? You want to check on Ron, don't you?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to Draco and a lot of other stuff," he said. "I hope you'll come back here soon, after things are settled at school."

"I'd love it," she said. "Okay, we can go now."

Arriving near the open gates of Hogwarts they saw a group of students standing and talking in low voices. Harry looked anxiously toward Zelda and ran ahead.

"I heard she almost died," said Pansy Parkinson gleefully, unaware of Harry's approach.

"I heard Flitwick say she'll be fine, worse luck," replied Blaise Zabini.

Harry forced himself to be calm as he approached the group of Slytherins. Rage would get him nowhere with this lot.

"Lose your way to Hogsmeade, mates?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, you certainly missed a chance to play the hero, Chosen Potter," said Pansy nastily. "You'd better hurry on up to the castle and see if your precious know-it-all is still alive."

Severus and Zelda were approaching slowly and heard the last words. Zelda clutched his arm hard, but kept continued at her deliberate pace.

"What about Hermione?" asked Harry, his eyes narrowing.

"Seems she tried to throw herself down the stairs to your glorious tower," said Blaise. "Despondent, is she? Or were you sick of her incessant showing off and pushed her?"

"Shut it, Zabini," said Harry in a cold, low voice.

Several of the Slytherins drew their wands, so Severus judged it time to intervene.

"Playing nicely, are we?" he asked menacingly.

"Good afternoon, Professor Snape and Mrs. Snape," said Pansy, smiling earnestly. "We decided to run into Hogsmeade for a little while and met Potter going the other way. He seems upset."

Harry was tempted to defend himself, but realized it wasn't necessary. Finding out if Hermione was all right was most important."

"Excuse me, I'll be on my way," he said through clenched teeth.

He ran desperately toward the castle, wishing he could Apparate. Hermione must be in the Hospital Wing. He knew Zelda and Professor Snape were behind him, but he'd tell them what happened after the Slytherins were gone.

He raced inside and ran upstairs, arriving panting and sweaty at the Hospital Wing. He flung open the door and saw Madam Pomfrey and Ron standing by a bed.

"What happened? Is she okay?" asked Harry, approaching the bed more slowly.

"Don't excite the patient," warned Madam Pomfrey. "Call me if she needs anything."

"I'm fine, Harry," said Hermione in a faint little voice. "I wasn't careful enough, but I'll do better next time."

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Harry?" whispered Hermione. "Where's Malfoy? He saw me just now being brought here and headed off right away. I hope he's not in trouble."

"You going to stay here?" he asked Ron.

Ron nodded, and watched Harry squeeze Hermione's hand, then turn and head for the door. There was a sound of a collision from the hall, followed by the entrance of Professor Snape and Zelda.

"Ron, is she all right?" asked Zelda anxiously, stepping ahead of Severus and heading for the bed. "Hermione, how are you?"

Hermione smiled weakly at her and said, "I'm okay. Thanks for coming."

Severus came to stand next to Zelda and pulled up a chair, gently pushing her to sit down on it.

"What happened, Miss Granger?" he asked in a low voice, noting the mismatched pupils of her eyes.

"I came back to Hogwarts alone after I staged a fight with Ron in Hogsmeade. I was preoccupied. I was going to help two of the second years with their Transfiguration homework," she explained. I was half way up the stairs to the common room entrance and a spell hit me from behind. It was Locomotor Mortis, and I fell backward.

"Did you hear who cast the spell?" he asked, a cold gleam in his eye.

"No," she replied wonderingly. "It must've been non-verbal…"

"Interesting," he said. "Zelda, I wish to speak with Madam Pomfrey. Will you wait with Miss Granger?"

"Sure," she said.

Severus headed for the office, leaving Zelda and Ron with Hermione.

"Sweetie, how long will you be here? Are you all healed?" asked Zelda.

"Zelda, her skull was fractured," said Ron, his freckles standing out on his pale face. "I can't believe I was off playing idiot for those troublemakers while you were being attacked, Hermione."

"Ron, it's not your fault," said Hermione earnestly.

"No, it wasn't," said Zelda. "Ron, I wish you could all just stop this and be students."

Ginny Weasley rushed in through the door, followed by her mother.

"Hermione," she whispered, "Please tell me you're okay."

Molly looked at Zelda first and was reassured by her faint nod.

"Goodness! Miss Granger needs rest, not a mob of visitors," said Madam Pomfrey, bustling up to them. "I must ask you all to leave so she may finish recovering."

Severus followed her. "Rest, Miss Granger. Zelda, you should be resting too."

He held out a hand to her and she went along with the others who were banished from Hermione's bedside.

They all looked at each other, standing in the corridor.

"Why don't you all come downstairs?" asked Zelda.

"You haven't eaten lunch and you need to rest," objected Severus.

"I'll rest on the couch and Dobby will raid the kitchen for us," she said, smiling hopefully at him. "Please?"

He scowled and said, "I'm not your keeper. Of course, if you wish it."

She took his arm, smiling warmly at the three Weasleys. "Come and visit, please? Severus is secretly thrilled at the idea of a little party."

Ron snorted, trying valiantly not to laugh, and Ginny was smirking.

"Zelda, don't mock your poor husband," chided Molly, although she was struggling not to smile. "He's right to be concerned about you."

Zelda squeezed his arm affectionately and his eyes gleamed with ironic humor.

"He'll have paybacks," she said, smiling up at him.

Arriving home, Zelda called Dobby. Without stopping to chat, he rushed away, returning with a huge platter of food and laid it out on the large table in the drawing room.

"I wish Harry were here," she said. "Sev, would you tell him we're here, if he's free to join us?"

He snorted slightly, but he wanted to know where Potter had gone so quickly, so he pulled out his wand and sent his Patronus messenger to the bloody boy.

"Now, what happened?" he asked Ron. "Which of them were in Hogsmeade, and who may be suspected by their absence?"

"Seamus was there with Ernie at the three Broomsticks," said Ron. "Hermione and I saw the Patils and Susan Bones earlier on the street. I don't recall seeing anyone else."

A silvery flash heralded Harry Potter's Patronus. It went to Professor Snape who said, "He wishes to bring Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle along."

Ginny and Ron looked at each other doubtfully, but Ron slowly said, "I'd like to know where they were when Hermione was attacked."

Severus nodded without comment and sent his Patronus in return.

"Come help yourselves to some food," said Zelda. "We'll wait to see what the others have to say before we talk, but I'm starving."

She led the way to the table and filled up a plate with food, then headed back to the couch and set her food on a small table and sat down. Severus brought her a glass of pumpkin juice, something she'd developed a craving for recently.

"Thanks," she said softly, blowing a kiss to him. "Sev, how's Hermione?"

"Madam Pomfrey healed her skull fracture, but she has quite a severe concussion, so she must be kept quiet for some time."

Brisk knocking interrupted him, so he went to answer the door.

Potter, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stood there.

Severus eyed them cynically, a faint smirk in his eyes.

"Please come in," he murmured silkily.

The four entered, but Draco glanced behind them apprehensively before the door closed.

"They're setting us up," he told Severus. "Crabbe and Goyle and me. They want us to take the blame for attacking Granger."


	47. Ups and Downs

Ups and Downs

The following April days held progress on many fronts for Severus. In the wake of Miss Granger's injury, rumors swirled through the school that Draco Malfoy and his cronies were the perpetrators, although even Ron Weasley realized it wasn't true. Oddly, Potter steadfastly believed in their innocence. That young man was stubbornly determined, and young Malfoy seemed to trust his former enemy. Crabbe and Goyle followed Malfoy, as ever, but seemed heartened by Zelda's belief that they would never commit such a vicious act.

On Wednesday evening the mystery of Zelda's accelerated pregnancy was solved. Dilys Smethwyck arrived earlier than planned and Dobby went to fetch the Snapes, who were in the Potions classroom. They hurried home, eager to discover how the pregnancy was progressing.

"Hello. We didn't expect you so early," said Zelda. "I was keeping Severus company while he brewed potions for Madam Pomfrey."

A slow, knowing smile appeared on the Healer's face and she said, "Have you often kept him company?"

"A few times," said Zelda, suddenly realizing what she'd done. She looked toward Severus in dismay.

"I'm a thoughtless idiot," he said. "No more potion brewing until after you've given birth, my girl."

"Well, let me examine you and see how you're progressing," said Dilys practically.

In a very short time, Dilys had finished. She sighed and said, "Twenty seven weeks of fetal development. Stay away from steaming potions and I'll return again on Saturday. I can't predict a due date now, obviously, but I'll see you then and again on Wednesday. We should know more after that."

"Okay," said Zelda, still stung by her foolish behavior.

"And Zelda, continue to exercise sensibly, but rest a great deal. The child is growing amazingly fast, so you must take care of yourself."

"She'll clean up and go right to bed," said Severus, scowling.

"Please don't worry, Zelda is still fine and so is the babe," said Dilys, seeing their guilty faces.

Severus walked her to the door, prepared to lock up and care for his wife, but Dilys almost collided with Potter and Weasley as they rushed up.

"Good evening," said Dilys, nodding pleasantly to the young men as she strolled away.

"Well?" asked Severus, aware of his sweaty, disheveled appearance.

"Madam Pomfrey says that Hermione's not ready to go back to school yet, but being in the Hospital Wing's driving her mad. Can Hermione stay a couple of days here, having Zelda take care of her?" asked Harry.

"Out of the question," Severus snapped. "Zelda needs her rest."

"Hey! Aren't you going to ask me?" asked Zelda, having walked up behind him.

"You need to rest more than ever," he hissed.

"So does Hermione," she replied mildly. "Really, we'll just sit around gossiping for a couple of days. Taking care of a concussed person is easy."

He couldn't resist her hopeful smile, and realized she must be lonely at times when he was away.

"Wait here," he told the young men, striding to the desk and writing a brief note. "Take this to Madam Pomfrey and tell Granger that she may infest our spare room tomorrow morning until she's declared fully healed."

"Thanks," said Ron. "She'll be happier here, but don't let her bring her homework along. She wants to start studying again."

"No problem," said Zelda. "Run along boys, I'm sure I'll see you soon."

They finally headed for the bath, hoping to remove any last traces of potion that might be clinging to them. They were both very quiet, but afterward, as Zelda rubbed lotion on the itching, stretched skin of her belly, she grimaced.

"Why don't we wallow in mutual guilt tonight and forget about it tomorrow?" she asked. "I feel incredibly stupid and I'll bet you believe it's all your fault."

"It's not productive to wallow in guilt, but I do it frequently. Will you help to distract me?"

"Sure," she said. "Any suggestions on how I should proceed?"

Amused, he murmured, "Use your imagination, my clever wife."

&&&&&&&&&

Saturday morning, the Snape home was full of guests. Rowena was kept busy greeting and supervising people as they came and went. First was Madam Pomfrey, who declared Hermione well enough to resume her studies and return to classes on Monday.

"Study, but take a nap this afternoon," said the school nurse.

Hermione beamed at her, nodding.

"I'm fine," she said happily, waving cheerfully as Madam Pomfrey left.

"Good for you, kid," said Zelda. "Dobby will tell the guys to bring your books."

"Finally," said Hermione. "It's been great staying here, though. The Hospital Wing's so boring. Thanks."

"Any time, but you don't need to be seriously injured to come and visit," said Zelda. "It's nice to have company."

Dilys Smethwyck arrived next and without delay shooed Zelda into the bedroom, Severus following nervously.

"Well?" asked Zelda, as Dilys measured and prodded.

"About twenty eight weeks development," said Dilys. "How have you felt the past few days?"

"Exhausted and hungry. I've gone out for a short walk every day, but I nap every day, put my feet up a lot and take a warm bath every evening to relax my aches and pains."

"Precisely what I wish you to do," replied Dilys, picking up a quill and doing a rapid calculation on a small piece of parchment. "I still have hopes that the development will slow, and we'll see on Wednesday. So… I think you may expect to carry the child to term by May thirtieth."

"Merlin…" whispered Severus, feeling sick as mud when he realized what exposure to potion fumes had done to Zelda. "It's April already. Can her body bear such stress?"

"We'll see," said Dilys. "Even in the Muggle world, babes born at this stage of development survive. If the child comes early I believe all will still be well."

Severus sat down on the bed and reached for Zelda's hand, saying, "Dilys, will you let me teach you to use a Patronus for communication?"

The Healer smiled. "I've heard of that technique, created by Albus Dumbledore, was it not?"

"Yes," he replied. "I'm at your convenience, Dilys. If something should go wrong, I wish to communicate with you immediately."

"I'll return here tomorrow afternoon," said Dilys comfortably. "It seems a useful skill to master."

She took her leave then and left Severus prey to deep worry. Rowena seemed to sense something was amiss, so she left the hearthrug and went to him, nudging his hand with her moist nose.

Severus stroked the warm head without thinking, before returning to the bedroom with the dog by his side. When he saw Zelda's face, pale and tearstained, he went to her, kneeling by the bed and kissing her.

"Zelda, I'll take care of you," he said, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Come here," she said, holding out her hand.

Carefully he climbed onto the bed and put his arm around her. Rowena leaped up on the other side of the bed, crept close and began licking Zelda's face.

"Yuck," she said fondly, petting the dog. "Good girl, now stop sliming me."

"Shall I evict her?"

"No, she's almost as comforting as you are," said Zelda. "I'm a little shaky right now, but I'll take care of myself and we'll be okay."

Severus pressed against her back, embracing her as closely as he could. He couldn't imagine what his life would be without her. She was his connection to warmth, his wife, mother, sister and partner. He pressed his face into her hair and schooled his breathing to calmness. His worry was contagious and she needed to feel safe and relaxed. Under his hand, a gentle movement was felt.

"Sweetheart, we'll do whatever you wish today," he said.

"Are you treating me like a frightened child?"

He kissed her neck and said, "More like a spoiled wife."

She realized he was helping her feel better simply with his presence.

"We should prepare a place for the creature," she said. "The guest room's far away, so we could put the cot and everything in here, over in that corner near the window. Molly's cradle can be in the sitting room so the creature can hang out with us there."

"All right," he said. "Shall we never have any privacy once you've given birth?"

Awkwardly she turned over to face him and said, "The first moment I'm healed after giving birth I'll be all over you, love. I'd hate it if you felt neglected."

He gazed reassuringly at her. "I'll keep you safe and well. Get dressed and direct me while I arrange the creature's belongings."

"Okay," she said, slowly sitting up. "We have to choose a name too. What about baby Severus?"

"I hope the creature's female. One of me is more than enough," he snapped.

"Okay, no Sev junior," she said. Smiling, she said, "What if you name her if she's a girl and I'll do it for a boy."

He studied her suspiciously. "You don't know it's a boy, do you? Has Dilys said something?"

"Nope," she said. "I promise I don't know. Or you can name the boy."

He thought and said, "I'll choose the girl's name. I cannot think of a male name I could bear."

"No Zelda, then," she warned.

"No Severus," he replied firmly.

"Okay," she said, offering her right hand.

They shook on it and began arranging a comfortable nook for their infant.

&&&&&&&&&

During the following week, Severus watched Zelda closely, but forced himself to keep a close eye on the seventh year students too. Gossip followed Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle wherever they went. All except Harry Potter shunned the three.

Malfoy seemed impervious to the whispers that followed him, but Crabbe and Goyle had a more difficult time. They still seemed stunned that Potter supported them, but they enjoyed themselves when they came to Zelda for tutoring sessions. It was late to attempt the education of learning disabled teens, but Zelda used a most creative idea to assist their communication skills. She asked them to research and present the history of Quidditch to her. The young men were thrilled, because Zelda found the subject fascinating. They came to her on three consecutive evenings and she taught them to present their research in an orderly fashion.

Crabbe and Goyle were becoming deeply loyal to their Muggle teacher. Her kindness and acceptance was in stark contrast to the way they'd generally been treated. On Friday evening, Severus was discussing the situation among the students with Potter and Malfoy when Zelda emerged from the sitting room with her two huge students.

"You two are educating me more about the magical world than I could learn alone in a lifetime," she said, beaming at the two. "I can't wait to see what you have for me on Tuesday."

Crabbe and Goyle were actually smiling at her, Severus realized. He didn't think he'd ever seen them smile.

Draco Malfoy was shocked to see how confident his former thugs were with Zelda, but he felt deeply relieved. Given their loyalty to him during their entire school career, he owed them loyalty in return, but at times they were a heavy burden. Poorly educated, clumsy and unskilled, he'd wondered how they'd survive in the world, now that their families had lost their prominence. Perhaps there was hope now.

"Harry and Draco, how lovely to see you," said Zelda. "I hope you've stayed out of trouble."

Draco rose and shook hands with her, and then Harry came and kissed her cheek.

"How's Hermione?" she asked. "Caught up with her studies?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "She'll never be caught up."

"What brings you two down to see Professor Snape?" she asked curiously.

"Erm… I guess we wanted to ask him about a few things," he replied evasively.

"Harry, you guys be careful," she whispered.

All four young men left together and she turned to Severus.

"They're going to do something risky, aren't they?" she asked him, her eyes.

"They're not alone, they have people watching them. Don't worry," he said. "I'm worried more about what Dilys will say tomorrow."

"There's nothing we can do, so why don't we go to bed?" she suggested. "We have less time alone than ever these days."

He watched her lead the way into the bedroom. She moved more heavily these days, but her skin glowed radiantly and her hair was thick and healthy. She was as rich and fertile as a summer day. He remembered how upset and frightened she'd been to discover she was pregnant. She'd put her fears aside out of love for him, and they'd grown so close he found it hard to believe that a year earlier he had not known she existed.

In the bedroom she waited with a hopeful smile.

"May I?" she asked, beginning to undo buttons. "This is a favorite hobby of mine."

The frock coat came off first and she removed his neck cloth, unbuttoning his collar next and slowly exposing his chest, which she kissed and rubbed her cheek against.

"So sexy," she murmured, smiling up at him and running her hands up and down his bare back.

She knew how to please him, he thought, his skin tingling in response to her caresses. When she began unfastening his trousers he smiled in anticipation. Not bothering to undo everything, she led him to the bed, exposing him just enough. She stroked him, smiling mischievously.

"Take off your robes," he said hoarsely, wanting to see her glorious nakedness.

Slowly she removed her robes and her knickers, leaving her bra for last.

"Everything," he said, offering his hands to support her heavy breasts.

She complied and slowly climbed onto the bed, where he caressed her tenderly. He loved her pregnant body, so sensitive and alive.

Zelda pushed him back, suddenly eager. She climbed on top and straddled him, sliding onto his erection.

"My Zelda," he whispered as they moved together. "Ah, sweetheart."

Soon it might be too difficult for her to make love, he realized, so he decided they'd make the most of this moment. Although she was on top, he still took charge, making certain that she enjoyed every second and that her orgasm overtook her before he allowed himself to climax. The sight and feel of her pleasure enhanced his own and he tenderly helped her to lie on her side in the circle of his arms.

"I love you," she whispered, offering her feelings to him using Legilimency.

"My Zelda," he murmured, kissing her forehead and drawing her closer.

&&&&&&&&&

"Thirty weeks fetal development," said Dilys. "It's not faster, but it's not slowing down yet. Are you experiencing Braxton-Hicks contractions?"

Zelda nodded seriously.

"Your womb is pressing against your lungs, are you having trouble catching your breath?"

"Yes," Zelda confessed. "Climbing the stairs to go to the Great Hall is difficult these days. My legs and hips ache at times too, which I remember from my earlier pregnancies."

"All normal," said Dilys. "I see you're getting things set up over there for the baby. Um… I've heard that many American Muggle women don't breastfeed."

"I do," said Zelda calmly. "No worries, Dilys."

"Good," said the Healer. "Perhaps you should prepare Severus for what he'll experience during childbirth."

Zelda chuckled. "Poor Sev, if you aren't terrified of me when it's over it'll be a miracle."

He reached for her hand, staring quizzically at her.

""Screaming, swearing and cursing you are all likely," she said. "But I won't really mean it."

"How fortunate that you're a Muggle, my girl, or the curse might be real," he said, kissing her hand.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings," she warned.

"He doesn't believe it, Zelda, he'll have to see it," said Dilys.

"I know," she said, rising from the bed and slipping on a bathrobe. "Thanks for coming, Dilys. Will we see you next Saturday?"

"Of course," she said. "Zelda, it is April the twelfth. It should be at least a month before you go into labor, but nothing is certain. We'll take good care of you and your child seems strong and healthy. Try to relax and take care of yourself."

"I feel scared sometimes, but I can't back out now," said Zelda. "You'll be the first to know besides Severus, if labor starts."

This discussion unsettled Severus. He hadn't spent any time considering what women's lives consisted of. Childbirth seemed more serious than he'd thought, and he realized with increasing fear that Zelda would be at risk of dying. Having a child wasn't worth the risk of losing her. He walked over and looked out the window. Stifling the surge of terror, he turned around and presented a calm front to the women.

&&&&&&&&&

Zelda was breathing heavily when they reached the level of the Great Hall for dinner on Sunday evening, so they stood still for a few minutes so she could catch her breath. Her appetite was no longer great; she ate several small snacks throughout the day rather than three meals. But appearing for dinner most days was her mission, and she was daily pleased to see that Professor Sinistra was unable to meet her gaze.

"Hey, Zelda!" called Tonks. "Piers and I have a question for you. Come sit with us."

Severus escorted his wife to sit between the two and then seated himself next to Hagrid. The place on the other side of him was empty. Hagrid was in a gregarious mood, so Severus didn't realize that someone sat down next to him until it was too late.

"Good evening, Severus," a woman murmured softly.

It was Professor Sinistra, Severus realized in horror. He nodded coolly, aware that the entire school was present, so he couldn't hex her or storm away. He checked to see that Zelda was all right, seated several places away from him. His wife saw what was happening, but wouldn't make a scene at dinner. Her blue eyes flashed with fury, however.

Severus applied himself to eating, determined to leave as quickly as possible, but the witch spoke directly to him in a subdued voice.

"You cannot avoid me forever," she said. "I wish to apologize for my rash act."

"Don't bother," he replied, moving his goblet away from her vicinity.

"I shouldn't have done it," she whispered. "But Severus, I have more to offer than you can imagine. You'll tire of her; she doesn't belong at Hogwarts. When you want me, I'll be waiting."

He looked at her briefly, finding her repulsive, but refused to answer. Instead he glanced down at Zelda, who was waiting for this signal. When she pushed her plate away slightly and smiled at him, he stood up composedly.

"Excuse me, but my wife is ready to depart," he said generally, going to solicitously assist her to her feet.

"I'll see you later," Zelda said to her dinner companions.

She took her husband's arm and walked away, a slightly pugnacious tilt to her chin.

"Next time Michael comes, ask him if I can borrow the Glock again," she hissed. "I'd borrow the sniper rifle and take her out when she's in her nasty tower, but I want her to face me while I torture her slowly."

He was startled at her lack of humor and her rage. She must know the witch meant nothing to him. He too was irritated by such impudent behavior, but Zelda's reaction was extreme. He looked into her eyes, concerned.

"All right?" he murmured.

"I think I was just kidding," she confessed weakly. "I'm tired, Severus, and I saw from where I sat that she's not done chasing you."

"She's pathetic," he replied, offering support as they descended the stairs. "She said that when I tired of you, she'd be waiting."

Tears of rage and insecurity sprang to her eyes, and she held tight to his arm until they reached the dungeon. Once they were in their own drawing room she let go of his arm and sat down heavily on the couch, wondering drearily how soon he'd be tired of her.

She was not herself, and he remembered what she'd said at times about mood swings and hormones. If she and Dilys were right, childbirth would be dreadful, but she was still his sweet girl, he thought as he sealed the door and lit the fire. He knelt before her and studied her face.

"Zelda," he whispered, seeing despair and deep hurt in her unguarded eyes. "Is this what mood swings are? You cannot seriously believe I'd ever leave you."

She sobbed once, struggling for control. "I'm sorry. I feel like I'm going insane. Let me go cry for twenty minutes and I think I'll feel better."

He helped her to her feet and she went to the bedroom alone, leaving him feeling bereft as he stared around the empty room.


	48. Breathing Room

Breathing Room

The end of April arrived and Severus occasionally felt he'd go mad. Zelda's mood swings were increasingly extreme, compounded by her guilt at not being strong and well for his sake. He'd never been more aware that her tendency to feel irrational guilt was as strong as his. But their mutual irritability and guilt emerged more frequently, wearing on his nerves.

Aurora Sinistra never failed to approach him when she could find him alone. He used so many magical protections that another attack with Amortentia was impossible, but she knew better than to attempt it. Instead, she was gentle and persuasive, always subtly provocative in her dress and manner. One night he'd felt a hideous flash of attraction to her, followed by hours of self-loathing.

"Ah, Severus," she'd said softly, her dark eyes gleaming. "I cannot sleep at night, remembering how you kissed me. Such a passionate wizard you are, though I never knew. You're destined to be my lover."

Her lips parted invitingly and unwillingly he stayed a moment, gazing at her before he hissed and stalked away. He excused himself from patrolling for the rest of the week, something unprecedented in his years at Hogwarts. The encounter with Sinistra had unnerved him.

Once again Zelda's pregnancy had, in one week, advanced the equivalent of two weeks, Dilys had said on Saturday morning. It explained a great deal about Zelda's exhaustion and propensity for weeping. Michael had visited her several times and his presence cheered her. Michael also reassured Severus that after the birth, Zelda would gradually return to normal. Reluctantly, Severus told Michael about Sinistra's persistent stalking and his moment of mad interest.

"What do you think about it?" asked Michael seriously, studying the lines of weariness graven on the wizard's face.

"I made a promise to my wife," he said coldly. "I won't violate her trust."

"But it's difficult now, isn't it?" Michael asked softly. "I see how stressed you are, and I saw Zelda yesterday. This is infinitely more difficult than a normal pregnancy, she's homesick and your work consumes you. You both need rest. Take her away for a week and be good to each other."

"I must work," said Severus sourly.

"Sev, fatherhood is as life-changing as getting married. You and Zelda have made some big choices and you need to step away from other pressures. I'll fix it with Minerva," he offered.

Severus had been torn, but Michael said, "Zelda needs it."

So Severus and his wife would spend the beginning days of May alone, and thanks to Harry Potter, they'd stay at his small cottage.

"I'm studying for N.E.W.T. exams, there's the Quidditch match and the, uh, other thing," he'd said. "You'll be alone there, Professor Snape, and she likes it. The buds are opening and she can sit in the sunshine."

Severus realized Zelda would love it, so he managed to thank Potter and thus it was decided.

&&&&&&&&&

"Alone at last," Severus said, offering his arm to his pregnant wife on Wednesday morning.

"Just you, me, Rowena, the fetus and assorted owls coming and going," she said with a flash of humor. "It's wonderful of Harry to let us use his house."

Severus opened the door and allowed Zelda to enter first. She began to laugh as she entered the sitting room.

"What is it?" asked Severus, not noticing anything unusual.

"Look at the lovely bow window, and the squashy old guy couch. He put in the window for me, but the only new additions are the essential couch to lounge on, a TV, for heaven's sake, and a table so he can eat in front of the TV."

"I despise television, but otherwise it seems adequate," said Severus. "Sit down, my girl."

"I'm glad we're here," she said. "Let's make the most of this, since life seems to conspire against us."

He went outside to put wards around the property, ensuring that Rowena would be safe and then went upstairs to see whether there was furniture in the bedrooms. Potter had established himself in the smallest bedroom. The other two bedrooms were of equal size, and the one farthest from Potter's room was actually furnished. There was a decent size bed, two chairs, a wardrobe and a lamp on the small bedside table. The view from the window was the one Zelda had first admired, that looked toward the highlands. Reluctantly he smiled. Potter was obviously trying to please Zelda, and this would be a success.

He returned to the sitting room just as a handsome snowy owl tapped on the window.

"Ooo, I've never gotten owl post before," Zelda said, here eyes wide. "What a gorgeous bird."

He opened the window and the creature landed on his arm, offering the letter to him. Her eyes gleamed with the intelligence of a wild creature and she impressed him.

"Please wait," he said to the creature, and in response she hopped to the back of the couch as though she realized Zelda wanted to see her.

"You're Hedwig, aren't you?" she asked, offering to caress the bird. "We're not settled yet, but next time I'll have something for you to eat."

The bird hooted softly and allowed Zelda to scratch the side of her head.

Severus handed the letter to Zelda.

_Dear Zelda and Professor Snape,_

_I left some food in the kitchen. Sorry there aren't many dishes and things yet. Make whatever changes you want so you'll be comfortable and let me know if you need anything. Hedwig will come every day to see if you need anything. Please check the post box by the gate._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. Zelda, any suggestions? I suck at furniture and stuff. If you feel like it, do whatever you want. I need help._

Zelda smiled and said, "How thoughtful. Are there writing supplies here."

Severus had already conjured what was needed and pulled a small book out of his pocket for her to write on, so she began writing, aware of the powerful bird sitting quietly near her shoulder.

_Dear Harry,_

_I love Hedwig! Thanks for sending her, you're wonderful. Everything's perfectly comfortable here. Would you object to a bookshelf in the sitting room? Perhaps an attractive tablecloth and plant to cover the TV while you're not here? We'll take care of things for you._

_XOXO,_

_Zelda_

Severus read her note, smiling at the hopeful tone of it. As he attached it to the owl's leg, he thought she seemed happier and more relaxed than she'd been in weeks. He watched Potter's owl take flight, heading for Hogwarts, then turned to his wife.

"I'm glad to be here with you."

He sat down and gently kissed her.

"Sev, does it seem like my pregnancy and the non-stop pace of Hogwarts are disconnecting us?"

"Our love cannot change," he said grimly. "But I feel it too and it disturbs me. Can you lie down here?"

Carefully they found a way to be comfortable on the couch and they held each other, gazing into each other's eyes. She kissed his nose, bringing a gleam of delight to his eyes.

They lay there briefly, both smiling as they felt their connection draw them close again. But Zelda's abdominal muscles spasmed and she needed to change position.

"I'm a little nervous, but let's see what Harry thinks is necessary in the way of food and kitchen utensils," she said, accepting his help to stand up with a grateful smile.

There was actually a huge amount of food there, fresh milk and eggs, meat, vegetables, orange juice and pumpkin juice. In the cupboard there was bread, pasta and canned goods of all kinds.

"We won't have to go anywhere," Zelda murmured happily. "I'd like to change clothes, in that case."

Their luggage was upstairs already. Severus magically placed everything in the wardrobe and watched Zelda change clothes. Her belly was huge and firm, and her breasts very full and sensitive. She took everything off but her pretty bra and then slipped a soft chemise on, putting a shawl over her shoulders.

"Are my slippers here?" she asked, delighted to be out of her public clothing.

"Yes," he said, putting them on the floor so she could step into them. "You can't see your feet, can you?"

She rolled her eyes in resignation and said, "No. I try not to obsess about it, however."

"You look lovely. Lie down on the bed while I finish unpacking."

As she watched him, her nerves soothed by the quiet, she felt calmer and able to appreciate his presence. She saw him eye her quizzically.

"I should have escaped with you long ago," he said with an ironic smile. "I can breathe freely now."

"Except for the creature taking up so much room, I'm breathing freely too," she said. "I don't seem to do much since I left my school, but my life feels crowded. It's peaceful here, isn't it?"

Severus removed his frock coat and hung it in the wardrobe. The rest followed and he put on a pair of well-worn jeans that were once Elijah's and lay down by her on the bed, still bare-chested. He caressed her cheek and she grinned.

"Except that I'm almost bigger than Hogwarts, this feels like a honeymoon," she said. "I don't have enough time to just love you."

His mouth curled into a contented smile. "I believe you're nearly purring, sweetheart."

He pulled her close and held her, realizing Michael was right, as usual. They needed time alone to draw strength from each other. He'd remember and make it happen again, he vowed.

&&&&&&&&&

Severus and Zelda lazed the day away, and then the next, growing relaxed and in tune with the glorious spring that was unfolding around them. Rowena spent most of her time outdoors. She'd quickly explored the land around the cottage, and then took long naps in the sun, trotting down occasionally to drink from the stream.

Severus had discovered that Potter left two comfortable chairs outdoors under a shady tree, along with a small table. So they ate meals there, enjoying the soft breeze and the sound of birds in the trees.

Michael had forbidden them from having guests, something Severus heartily appreciated, but Potter sent his owl to them every day. It amused Zelda to send and receive post that way. She also sent the new address to her old colleagues and her class back in America. She loved writing letters, he saw in amusement. Owl post was the way they learned of the church jumble sale taking place on Saturday in the nearest town. When she read Harry's news, she handed the letter to Severus, her eyes sparkling.

"Will you play Muggle for a couple of hours?" she asked ruefully.

His eyes narrowed in mock disapproval, but really, he was so pleased at her excitement that he'd have played in a bloody Quidditch match to make her happy. So he changed into the black Muggle clothes that Michael called 'mock Gothic' and Apparated them to town.

Zelda was wearing her medieval gown, laced extremely loose to accommodate her pregnancy.

"We look like old hippies, or something," she said as they walked through the town.

"Perfect for digging through rubbish," he said acidly, feeling a bit nervous as they approached the crowded event.

Zelda took his arm and they plunged into the fray. She was shockingly friendly with the local people, he thought grimly. Fortunately, his own lack of enthusiasm was written down to typical male indifference.

"Look Sev, this is perfect," she said of an old rocking chair with one broken rocker.

He groaned when she began to pile things on it. She found a low bookshelf, a footstool and a big box of dishes and kitchen utensils. Then she found the table with books on it and forgot everything else for a time.

Half an hour later he'd paid practically nothing for the lot, promising to return to pick it up. As soon as everyone's back was turned he Vanished the pile, led Zelda around the corner and they Apparated to the cottage.

The fruit of her labors sat in a large, pathetic heap outside the cottage door.

"It looked more promising back there," she said, laughing at the shabby pile of household goods. "But I got three Jane Austens, including P and P, my favorite book of all time."

She carried her books triumphantly into the cottage and set them down, then turned around as Severus Levitated everything else inside.

Magically he mended the rocking chair, cleaned it and said, "Where would you like it?"

"There," she said, pointing toward the bow window.

He turned his attention to the bookshelf, which he placed against the wall. A dusty potted plant went on top of it.

"Why in Merlin's name did you buy a plant for Potter's house?" he asked, staring in disfavor at the stark specimen.

"It's a snake plant, Sev," she explained earnestly. "He's a Parselmouth, so maybe he can have a relationship with it or something."

He stared at her, and then suddenly began to laugh. He caught her carefully into his arms and hugged her.

"I adore you, my ridiculous wife," he said, rubbing his nose against hers and beginning to kiss her persuasively.

"Bed?" she asked hopefully. "Can you stand sex with a behemoth?"

"I should spank you for speaking badly of yourself," he snapped. "I'd deny you sex, but that would punish me."

"Shall I take a lesson in feeling secure and happy from you?" she asked ironically.

"We're both pathetic," he admitted with a mocking smirk.

"Maybe neither of us is so very dreadful. But for me, half the fun is feeling I've found the only person on the planet who knows what I am and loves me anyway."

He allowed her to go first on the stairs, pondering her words as they went.

"I'll never believe I'm anything but repulsive. It would diminish the triumph of finding one mad, adorable woman who loves me," he said, untying the laces of her dress and removing it.

Looking into his eyes with a wry smile, she said softly, "I feel beautiful when I'm with you. I even feel sexy now."

He studies her thoughtfully and whispered, "How shall we do it?"

Still dressed in her soft chemise, she removed his shirt and rubbed her face adoringly against his bare chest, murmuring, "Lie down on the bed."

He did as she asked, feeling an exquisitely exposed as she looked down at him, stroking and caressing him all over. Then slowly she climbed onto him, straddling him, and he put his hands inside her chemise, gently holding her bare belly. There was a tenderness blended with passion as they made love, knowing that their life together was changing yet again.

Holding her close, rubbing her back and savoring the warmth of her, he knew soon there'd be no sex for quite some time, and he felt a pang of loss.

"Sev, I'm sorry," she quavered, trying to still her trembling mouth. "It's hard for me, but I feel worse for you.

She'd seen his thought, he realized guiltily, and she was utterly bereft, believing sex was more important to him than the entirety of their life together. Perhaps for one selfish moment he'd thought that too.

"Zelda," he whispered urgently, "Look at me."

Their eyes met and he offered all of it, his shamed admission of selfishness and his real understanding that it was, after all, a small part of what they were together. Her response was tentative at first as she offered her own feelings, but slowly they both smiled.

"While you heal, may I still touch you?" he asked.

She nodded and said, "I hope you'll still want to, my boy."

"I'll be constantly needy," he offered wryly.

She threaded her fingers through his lank hair and combed it back, deliberately kissing his forehead, nose and chin before touching her lips to his and looking intently at him.

"I wish I could be perfect for you," she said. "I'm a mess, you know."

"Perfection is not only boring, but considering my own flaws, inappropriate."

Severus held her comfortingly close; he remembered long years when no one offered him a kind word, much less touched him. As long as he had this, as long as they could still share this love, they'd manage.

&&&&&&&&&

They returned to Hogwarts a full week after they'd left, refreshed by their time together. Dilys Smethwyck came to see them that Wednesday evening to evaluate Zelda's condition.

"I believe it slowed a bit, but you're still nearing what would be thirty five weeks of development. Your cervix isn't dilated, but it could happen any time within the next couple of weeks," she said. "I don't dare to be more precise than that."

Zelda and Severus looked at each other apprehensively.

"Are you sure you've mastered that Patronus thingy, Dilys?" asked Zelda.

"Absolutely," she replied comfortably. "You two look better than I've seen you in quite some time. I recommend you find time to go away together periodically. You're both rather high-strung, so you require some relaxation."

"High-strung?" asked Zelda cynically. "Never mind. When will we see you again?"

"Saturday, I think. Let me know if there's any change. If not, I'll see you then."

Severus escorted her to the door and locked up behind her. They'd decided to go to breakfast together in the morning, but they wanted one more quiet night. He checked that Rowena had food and water and said goodnight to her, then headed for Zelda's presence again.

"I'm ready, I think," she said.

"I'm not, but it'll happen nonetheless," he replied, glancing toward the infant furnishings across the room.

She'd changed into one of her pretty nightgowns and brushed her hair until it shone.

"You're lovely," he said. "I'm lucky to have you."

She blew him a kiss and said, "Come snuggle with me for one more uninterrupted night. Tomorrow we'll deal with reality, but now I want to adore you without any distractions.

He thought that he'd never loved her more than this moment. Removing his clothes, he joined her in bed, savoring the last hours of intimacy before the rest of the world invaded them.


	49. Back on the Job

Back on the Job

Thursday morning Severus escorted his wife to the Great Hall for breakfast, a gesture that signaled they were both back on the job.

"Good morning, Zelda and Severus," said Professor McGonagall. "I hope you enjoyed your holiday."

"It was perfect," replied Zelda. "I suppose now you'll hijack poor Severus and give him fifty huge assignments for the day."

"Fifty? No, only two or three," she replied. "I believe Crabbe and Goyle are looking forward to seeing you today, Zelda, and I imagine you'll need a little rest too."

"Will Michael come to Hogwarts today?" Zelda asked hopefully. "I'd love it if he'll find time to see me."

"He'll be here," said Minerva. "Severus, will you come to my office at ten o'clock?"

He nodded, ready to resume his responsibilities.

Zelda ate what she could, but her appetite was diminished, so she was soon ready to leave. Severus, who rarely ate much, rose and helped her out of her chair, but no sooner had they left the staff table, they were accosted by Potter and Miss Granger.

"Hi Zelda, hi Professor Snape," said Harry. "Thanks for writing. Your letters were great and I can't wait to see the stuff you got for the house."

Zelda grinned at them. "You both look great. Can you come to see me this afternoon?"

"We're done with class at three o'clock. If we come at four, will Professor Snape be there?" asked the boy quietly.

"I'll be there at four, if necessary," said Severus.

Harry nodded and stepped back to let them pass.

"Later," said Zelda as she was hustled toward the dungeon stairs.

Professor Sinistra passed them on their way and it seemed to Zelda that the witch attempted to gaze meaningfully at Severus, but his lip curled in disgust and he continued attending to his wife. Zelda smiled condescendingly at the witch and kept walking. At the bottom of the stairs she stopped to catch her breath.

"Can we slow down?" she asked.

"I dislike the way she looks at you," he said.

"I hate the way she looks at you," replied Zelda. "It's hard for me to forget she actually pawed you."

"Never again," he said icily, opening the door to their rooms and ushering her inside. He closed the door, put his arms around her and squeezed until she squeaked happily and kissed him.

"Sinistra is supremely uninteresting, " he told her. "But it's possible she might play some spiteful trick. I'll prevent that at all costs."

Zelda sighed and said, "Will you see Michael today?"

"I'll thank him for his clever suggestion," he replied. "I'll also make sure he stops in to see you."

"After you've seen Minerva, we'll plan our schedule for the week and find time to be alone, as we planned," she said hopefully.

"Keep Rowena inside while it's raining and we'll let her go with Hagrid later. Shall I help you with your robes?"

She smiled as he removed them and hung them up. Underneath she simply wore a loose-fitting chemise.

"Crabbe and Goyle will be here soon. Will you come home for lunch?"

"Tell Dobby to bring it at noon," he told her, and then he kissed her. "Settle down in the sitting room and Dobby can let the students in when they arrive. Until lunch, my girl."

She smiled at him and he left, back to being Professor Snape again. As he climbed the stairs to the Headmistress's office, he thought how fine it was to be a man with a wife and a child on the way, a man with a family.

&&&&&&&&&

Potter and his informal spy network were nowhere to be found, so Severus went to Michael's office, where Gregory Goyle was just leaving.

"Goyle," said Severus, nodding.

You're back, Professor! Will Zelda see us today?" asked the young man eagerly.

"If you and Crabbe are available at the usual time, she'll see you this morning," replied Severus.

"We're going to finish the Quidditch project today, and decide what to research next," said Goyle, a gleam in his eye. "I never knew learning was interesting."

Severus turned to Michael, who ushered him in with a wry smirk.

"Do you feel like you wasted six years on that kid?" he asked as they sat down.

Severus winced. "If not for you and Zelda taking them on, he and Crabbe would have gone completely to waste. I cannot imagine what will happen to them when school is finished, but they're engaged by learning. That never happened before."

"They all need a connection to someone. Without that, any kid is at risk," said Michael. "But tell me about your holiday."

A faint smile appeared briefly before Severus replied, "Adequate."

Michael chuckled and said, "You look much less stressed, man. I don't want details, however."

"Good," said Severus shortly. "Zelda hopes you'll have time to come and see her today."

"I always have time for her. Is she feeling better?"

"You were right," admitted Severus. "She needed to be away from here. She's much better."

Relieved on that subject, Michael schooled his face to professional neutrality and said quietly, "Any lingering lust for Professor Sinistra?"

"No," said the wizard quietly. "I'm sorry I told you. It no longer seems real and there's nothing there I could respect or care for, even if Zelda weren't in my life."

"What you have with Zelda is remarkable, but the best relationship suffers when you're under stress. From what I've seen, being married is hard work," said Michael.

"Harder than I imagined, but as the days go by it becomes more real," said Severus. "It reassures me too, that when things aren't going well, she's still there. Yet I've buried my emotions for so long that I deal with her badly at times."

"Pretty insightful," Michael commented. He paused, and then added, "Have you talked with Zelda about this?"

A tiny smile curved the thin lips as Severus replied, "She told me all that matters is that we're honest and committed to working out our problems."

Michael grinned as he pondered that. "Pretty smart girl, isn't she? Are you honest and committed?"

"Deeply committed, but my honesty is generally unconstrained by kindness," he murmured ironically. "Zelda is proud, and sensitive too. I don't want to hurt her."

"Don't worry too much," said Michael. "Now, how are you feeling about work after being away for a week?"

The rest of the session covered a wide range of topics, and went by quickly.

"What time shall I tell Zelda that you'll be down to see her?" asked Severus as he prepared to leave.

"I'll be done here around half past three and come down for a few minutes. We should plan to get together again before the baby's born, possibly with Lily and Elijah."

"Very well," said Severus. "I'll tell her when I go down to lunch."

Opening the office door he saw that Malfoy was waiting for his appointment. He nodded politely and departed.

&&&&&&&&&

"Thirty five weeks of fetal development," said Dilys on the following Saturday. "It has slowed somewhat, but I expect your labor will begin in the next week or two."

They were back at Potter's cottage again, a place where Zelda felt comfortable. Elijah and Lily were there with Potter, waiting in the sitting room for news.

Zelda was prepared for the news, so she looked at Severus. He met her gaze seriously.

"No backing out now," she told him. "I'm scared, but excited too. Do you have a name picked out?"

"Not yet," he confessed. "Do you?"

"I'm working on it," she replied guiltily. "But let's go tell the kids. Dilys, thanks for letting Harry drag you out here."

"I'm glad to see you spending time with your family," replied the Healer. "Have a good weekend and I'll see you Wednesday at Hogwarts."

Severus reflected painfully that Potter now seemed part of the family. Zelda was delighted to include the bloody boy in her own small brood, but for himself… Severus had spent seven years watching over the boy, trying to teach and protect James Potter's son, a child who'd hated him from the beginning. It felt eerily like he'd already been a father, a miserably unsuccessful one. He hoped he'd do better with his own child.

Pushing aside these unprofitable thoughts he said goodbye to Dilys and went to spend this time with Zelda's children, since they wouldn't be together again before the baby was born.

&&&&&&&&&

Zelda's eyes filled with tears as she said goodbye to Lily and Elijah on Sunday afternoon.

"I'm glad you could come here," she told them, kissing and hugging them in turn. "Lils, take good care of the cats, especially Marshmallow. The others bully her sometimes."

"Everything at home is fine, don't worry," said Lily reassuringly. Turning to Harry, she added, "You'd better get word to me the minute my baby sister's born, boy."

She kissed Harry's cheek and hugged him, her own eyes filling with tears.

"I'll let you both know as soon as I can," Harry promised.

"Ladies first, Harry, and I'm the oldest too," she said firmly.

"Let's go, then," he said, offering his arm.

He Disapparated away with Lily and Elijah was left alone with Zelda and Severus.

"You'll be okay, won't you?" he asked her in a low voice.

"I'll be fine. I'd say I wish you could be here, but really, how scarring would it be for you to watch me give birth? I promise you'll know right away, and you'll see the baby as soon as we can manage it."

She hugged Elijah, realizing how much taller he'd grown in the past couple of years. But he was still young and frightened for her safety.

"Take care of yourself," she murmured, kissing his cheek. "I'll see you soon."

Harry reappeared and said, "Ready, Eli?"

The young men grinned and Disapparated, leaving Zelda to turn around and hug Severus.

"Perhaps we can stay sane and have a baby," she told him. "It was a good weekend, even without Michael and Kingsley."

"They invited themselves to stay with us next weekend," he reminded her. "How lucky that Dobby enjoys assisting your habit of entertaining pests."

"Let's go home," she said. "My legs won't support me much longer and we'll meet Harry there."

Rolling his eyes at the prospect, he closed the door of the cottage behind them and they Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. Rowena and Fang were trotting back and forth there and they wagged their tails frantically when they saw the new arrivals.

"Where's Hagrid?" Zelda asked the dogs as they entered the grounds.

They fawned on her, ignoring her absurd question. But Severus heard something from over the rise that chilled him. There was screaming, a young man's voice, and then a familiar voice rang out.

"_Expelliarmus_!" shouted Harry furiously.

Severus gripped Zelda's arm. He didn't dare to leave her, but could he take her into danger?

"That's Harry! You have to help him," she said breathlessly.

He glanced toward Hagrid's cottage. The way seemed clear, so he said urgently, "Take the dogs, keep them with you and go to Hagrid's."

"Okay," she replied. "Take care, love."

She changed direction, unable to help worrying about Severus, but knowing she must keep their child safe. She softly called Rowena to heel, which brought both dogs to her, and doggedly pushed on to safety, breathing heavily.

&&&&&&&&&

Severus watched for an instant as Zelda left him, but there was no time to be wasted. He ran forward, slowing as he got to the top of the rise.

Harry Potter was dueling with four students, all of them wearing hoods on this clear spring evening. Potter stood close to the fallen bodies of Crabbe and Goyle, obviously disarmed and under the influence of hexes. Potter was doing quite well, he noticed dispassionately, although using a verbal disarming spell had obviously been foolish. It was unwise to distract the boy, so Severus advanced silently, grasping his wand firmly. Standing on the highest point, he decided on the simplest course and then acted.

"_Incarcerous_!" he thought, making no sound.

Snakelike ropes flashed through the air and tangled around the four aggressors, more and more until they were borne to the ground and silence fell.

"Professor Snape," breathed Harry. "I'm glad to see you!"

Severus ran forward to kneel beside Crabbe and Goyle. They'd both been hexed repeatedly with various spells and were unconscious. Irritably he removed the spells, one after another. The pair remained unconscious, breathing heavily.

"Potter, where's Malfoy?" asked Severus, wondering how these two came to be alone outdoors and under attack.

Harry froze, not having had time to think what it all meant. He whipped out the Marauders Map and tapped it with his wand. One glance told him what he needed to know and he took off running.

Severus studied the hooded students who remained on the ground. Ernie Macmillan's shocked face was partly uncovered and he stared up with a horrified expression at his teacher.

"I'll be back to sort this out," Severus promised curtly as he pointed his wand toward the castle and sent his Patronus away. He followed Potter, wondering what was next.

Nearer to the lake, Potter was kneeling by something, which proved to be an unconscious Draco Malfoy. Severus knelt on the muddy ground and began examining the young man. There was spell damage, which he began to remove, but there was a bruise beginning on the pale cheek and Malfoy's nose was bloodied and broken.

"They were kicking him when I ran up," said Harry dully. "They've gone now, but he could be badly injured so I stayed."

"Do you know who they are?" asked Severus softly.

"Yes," Harry hissed, bitterness in his eyes.

Severus Conjured a stretcher and carefully moved Malfoy onto it, binding him gently as Harry watched.

"Levitate him back to the hospital wing while I watch the others. The Headmistress is aware of this, so we'll sort it out tonight."

Harry was surprised that Professor Snape would trust him to do this job, but concentrating, he pointed his wand and the stretcher slowly rose and began to float toward the castle. If he was going to do it right, he could think only of the task at hand. It took patience to move along smoothly.

Severus returned to where four bound students lay on the ground. He removed the hoods and discovered that besides Macmillan he had caught Zacharias Smith, Pansy Parkinson and Seamus Finnigan.

"An odd way to practice inter-house unity," Severus muttered coldly as he turned back to Crabbe and Goyle.

Goyle was sitting up, holding his head and looking down at his fallen friend.

"Professor," he said slowly. "Is he okay?"

"Yes," replied Severus. "Hold still, so I can examine you."

There was no sign of physical trauma, so Goyle must simply have been reacting to the spells he'd been attacked by. Relieved, Severus turned to look at Crabbe.

"He got hit by a big rock," said Goyle helpfully. "When I went to help him, they all showed up and started firing spells at us."

Upon closer examination, there was a lump on the side of Crabbe's temple where the rock struck him. Severus decided to wait until he was in the hospital wing before reviving him. Impatiently he looked toward the castle and was relieved to see Minerva McGonagall heading for them, Professor Flitwick close behind. He was alarmed to see Hagrid running up behind them, since it meant Zelda was alone.

"Goyle, I sent Zelda to Hagrid's house with the dogs. She must be alone there. Go to her, tell her everything's fine and I'll be there soon."

It took a moment to process the rapid instructions, but Goyle nodded and started jogging toward Hagrid's cottage.

"Severus, is it under control?" called Minerva as she ran up to the scene.

He nodded. "Crabbe needs the hospital wing and these others will require questioning, I fear. Did Potter arrive at the castle unscathed?"

"Just as I received your message, I got word that Potter was approaching with an injured student. Poppy went to assist them."

Professor Flitwick stood over the bound students, looking down at them sorrowfully. He gathered their fallen wands and said, "I'll bring these students to your office, Headmistress."

She nodded grimly, sickened at what she was about to learn.

"Severus, where's Zelda?" asked Hagrid.

"I sent her to your house with the dogs when I realized there was trouble. I didn't know you weren't home," Severus said. "Goyle has gone to her, but I must go too."

"Come to my office as soon as you can," said Minerva, watching him depart.

Severus ran, not bothering to look behind him. He feared that Zelda had overexerted herself and wondered if such a thing could bring on childbirth. As he drew near the small cabin, however, he breathed a sigh of relief.

He saw Zelda sitting in a huge old armchair outside the cabin, watching him approach. Goyle stood by her side, along with the dogs. When Rowena saw him approaching, she ran to greet him, followed by Fang.

"Good dog," he told her, petting both dogs perfunctorily as he approached Zelda. "Are you all right?" he asked his wife.

She nodded, smiling with relief at the sight of him. "Hagrid's not home, but the dogs stayed with me and then Gregory came. He brought me a glass of water and told me what happened. Is everyone all right?"

"We must return to the castle and sort things out," he said. "But not until you feel able to move."

"I can move," she said, rising to her feet and taking his offered arm.

Goyle paced along with them, thinking that if anyone attacked them Zelda would need protection. She walked slowly, leaning heavily on Professor Snape. The young man liked this kind woman and often forgot she was a Muggle. He worried about her, knowing how many students still had hateful ideas about Muggles and he hoped no one else needed to know Mrs. Snape was a Muggle for a long time.

The nearest castle door opened and Hagrid came out to meet them.

"Everything all right?" he asked anxiously.

"It's all good," replied Zelda, panting slightly.

He looked shrewdly at her and then at Severus. At a nod from the wizard, he scooped a startled Zelda up in his huge arms and carried her rapidly the rest of the way.

"Thanks, Hagrid," she giggled, blushing. "Sev, you'll have to go, but will you bring Rowena in before you leave?"

Severus called the dog to heel and they all entered the castle, leaving a disappointed Fang outside the door.

"He'll go home an' wait fer me," said Hagrid, listening to the sad howl as the door closed.

"Poor Fang," said Zelda. "Mr. Filch would have a fit if two big dogs ran around in the castle, but I don't like to hurt his feelings."

Severus flung open the door and stood aside for Hagrid to enter. The half-giant set her carefully on the drawing room couch while Severus lit the fires in that room and the bedroom.

"Goyle, wait a moment. You'll need to accompany us to Professor McGonagall's office," said Severus.

Rowena leaped onto the couch next to Zelda and settled down.

"Go ahead. I'll be fine," she said, smiling as Severus caressed her cheek briefly. "Thank you all."

"Take care, Zelda," said Hagrid, saluting her kindly.

Severus closed the door carefully, setting a quick spell on it so no one would enter in his absence. He followed Hagrid and Goyle up the stairs, wondering how bad this situation would turn out to be.


	50. Sorting It Out

Sorting It Out

"Go ahead, I wish to stop at the hospital wing to check on Malfoy," said Severus.

Goyle looked nervously after Professor Snape as he headed for the hospital wing, but obediently followed Hagrid to the headmistress's office.

Severus entered the hospital wing and found Draco arguing with Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm fine and I have to speak with Professor Snape!" he snapped, his gray eyes flashing indignantly.

"I'm sorry, you may not leave until I've released you."

She examined his eyes once more as he buttoned his shirt.

"Is he all right, Poppy?" asked Severus.

"He had two broken ribs and a broken nose," she replied sternly. "But he has a concussion, although it's slight."

"If he agrees to rest for the next two days, will you release him to me?"

She smiled faintly and said, "You know I will, Severus, but watch him closely. If he doesn't take care now it could be serious later."

"I know it. Thank you, Poppy," he replied, appreciating again how fortunate they were at Hogwarts to have this unflappable witch as their school nurse. "Draco, come with me."

"I suppose you meant it about keeping me quiet for two days?" asked Draco, rolling his eyes.

"I won't cast a Silencing Charm on you, but you will rest," replied Severus. "Spare me your protests."

Draco followed him to Professor McGonagall's office, stepping onto the stairs first, wondering as they rose higher what would happen next.

Professor McGonagall looked up as they entered. Before her sat four students, eyes all downcast.

"Are you all right, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked.

He nodded, wondering where he should go. He spied Goyle sitting off to one side, near Hagrid and Professor Flitwick, and he moved quietly to join his friend. He sat down, watching what was occurring.

"Explain to me why I should not immediately expel all four of you," she said to the four guilty parties. "Furthermore, since you could easily have killed three of your schoolmates, the Ministry should be informed."

"We're not criminals!" said Zacharias Smith, looking horrified. "It's just…" his voice died away and he glanced sullenly down again.

"Miss Parkinson, have you anything to say?" asked Professor McGonagall, her lips tightening when the girl shook her head defiantly.

Seamus Finnigan's face was red and he looked ready to burst, but he also remained silent.

The door opened and Professor Sprout rushed in and surveyed the scene.

"Pomona, we have a problem that concerns every house in the school," said Minerva McGonagall tersely. "These students, along with others I haven't identified yet, physically attacked several of their classmates."

"Merlin! Mr. Smith and Mr. Macmillan! What's to be done?" asked the witch, her eyes wide.

Minerva had been doing some thinking. A confrontation between victims and perpetrators at this moment would not be productive. These students all had previously unblemished records, so she was hesitant to expel them and turn them over to the Ministry without understanding what was happening. She offered the thought to Severus, who nodded slightly and offered a suggestion. Relieved, she spoke slowly.

"Pomona, please take your students now and speak with them. We must get to the bottom of this dreadful situation. Severus, I ask that you and Professor Tonks speak with Miss Parkinson. I'll see Mr. Finnigan," she said grimly. "Professor Flitwick may speak with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Goyle, perhaps in the hospital wing so they can check on Mr. Crabbe."

They all began to rise, and the four guilty parties looked more frightened at knowing they'd be separated.

"Hagrid, will you check on Zelda?" Severus asked the half-giant. "I don't know when I'll be free. When I return home, please tell her Mr. Malfoy will be spending the next two nights with us, so I may supervise his recovery."

Draco heard him and looked startled. But a glint appeared in his eyes. It looked as though he might be pleased about this plan.

"After you, Miss Parkinson," said Severus suavely, ushering the sullen girl to the door.

&&&&&&&&&

Professor Tonks was waiting at the door to Severus's office, looking very grim.

"Good evening," she said coolly, eyeing Pansy Parkinson coldly. "I've heard we have a problem."

The three entered the office. Severus lit the lamps, but not the fire, hoping the dank of the dungeon would increase the young woman's discomfort so she would speak with them.

"Miss Parkinson, in the company of three other students, attacked Crabbe and Goyle a short time ago," said Severus. "Goyle is physically all right, but Crabbe is in the hospital wing."

Tonks looked at Pansy narrowly. "Well?" she asked coldly. "What in Merlin's name is happening, Parkinson? Have you all gone mad? They're Slytherins, your housemates!"

Pansy's face went white and she finally spoke. "They're bastards! Their stupid fathers helped ruin things for all of us. The whole school hates us; we've got nothing to look forward to, but bloody Death Eater Malfoy and his retarded friends are Chosen Potter's new best friends and I hate them!"

Silence fell as her shrill voice echoed off stone walls and died away.

"Did you plan to kill them?" asked Severus softly, his black eyes boring into hers.

Confusion clouded her gaze for a moment as she thought. Her face fell slightly, but then she looked intensely up at him, tears of fury springing to her eyes.

"No! But we wanted them to hurt! Someone should hurt besides me. I hate my life!" she finished passionately, her fists clenched in her lap.

Severus and Tonks looked at each other. Tonks felt she was in over her head, but this visceral adolescent rage was something Severus remembered with painful familiarity. It seemed this bitter girl had made choices that would ruin her life. He felt wretchedly inadequate to deal with this and realized Tonks shared his uncertainty.

The silence grew for several long moments. Pansy was rigid with tension, realizing the consequences of her acts could be terrible.

"Pansy," said Severus, his voice barely above a whisper, "I wonder what you think we should do with you."

Having expected immediate and dire punishment, this was frightening. Any answer she might give was the wrong one.

She stared at the adults before her, looking more frightened every minute.

Tonks watched closely. Severus obviously wished to help the girl in spite of the fact that she was a part of a violent, destructive gang. She knew him too well to believe he'd let her escape the consequences, but she couldn't reach Pansy the way Severus could.

Severus looked suddenly at Tonks, offering his idea of what was to come next. Her Legilimency was not as powerful as she'd have liked, but she understood him perfectly.

"Professor Tonks will briefly stay here with you, Miss Parkinson. I wish to consult with Headmistress McGonagall," he told the girl.

He left the room and strode quickly up the stairs to the headmistress's office, sending his Patronus ahead of him. The wall opened and he stepped onto the moving stairs, still moving upward.

"Severus, I'm glad you're here," said Minerva as he arrived. "I had no idea how disturbed these students have been by the war and its' aftermath. They've committed violent, destructive crimes this school year, against people and against property, but I hesitate to call in the Ministry. Rufus Scrimgeour is a hard man and would undoubtedly wish to make an example of them. Yet after I spoke with Mr. Finnigan, I cannot help but feel these young people are victims as well as perpetrators."

"Will you send for Michael right away? I believe he can help us craft a solution," said Severus. "But we must know the extent of this and deal with all the participants."

"Where's Potter?" asked Minerva. "I expected to see him soon after he brought Crabbe to the hospital wing."

"I'll find him," said Severus, having wondered the same thing. "Meanwhile, I don't believe these students should be allowed to return to their common rooms while we work on this solution. They should also be watched. Will you work on that while I search for Potter?"

She nodded. "You, Miss Tonks, Pomona, Filius, Molly and I must discuss this. I hope these young people can be helped."

"So do I," he murmured.

Minerva McGonagall watched him stride quickly to the door and disappear. His own unhappy teen years and his bitter decision to become a Death Eater must play into his determination to give these students a chance to change. Knowing what a remarkable wizard he was and the service he'd rendered to their society, she would trust his instincts.

&&&&&&&&&

Severus whipped out his wand and sent his Patronus to Potter, wherever the boy was. He paused by the gargoyle in the hall and waited for a response. When it came, he headed for a place he never entered, the Gryffindor common room. The painting was swung wide and Hermione Granger was waiting for him.

"Some of them are here," she told him. "I'm glad you're here, Professor. Ginny and the other sixth years have the younger students in the dorms, so you can speak to these seventh years here, if you wish."

"Thank you," he replied, following her into the room.

Harry Potter sat with his wand in his hand, keeping his eyes on the small group of students before him. Ron Weasley sat across the room from Potter, his wand also trained on the group. By his side was Neville Longbottom, who Severus was pleased to see didn't flinch when he saw his hated potions professor. The Patil twins sat on the couch with Lavender Brown. Susan Bones sat stiffly upright in an armchair.

Severus studied the young witches. A variety of emotions were written on their faces and they all remained silent. It was unexpected, but convenient that they were all in the Gryffindor common room.

"The Headmistress will speak with you soon," he told them softly. "We have some of your cohorts. Will you tell me who the rest are and how this came to happen?"

Parvati Patil grasped her sister's hand and looked terrified.

"I don't know," said Lavender weakly. "Some of us were talking and it just happened."

Susan Bones said nothing, but the defiance in her eyes reminded Severus of Pansy Parkinson. Resignedly he sent his Patronus to Minerva, hoping she'd solved the problem of where to put the students. He looked at Potter then, hoping for information.

Harry looked grimly at Professor Snape, hating what he was doing to his classmates. But he knew this couldn't continue.

A Patronus flashed into the room.

Severus said to the four witches, "Please come with me. Miss Granger, I hope that you, Mr. Weasley and the others will attend to the needs of the other Gryffindor students now."

He looked piercingly at Potter, who responded defiantly for a second, but then looked slightly relieved as he offered the needed information.

Ron approached Professor Snape and offered him something.

"Sir, their wands," he said grimly.

Severus nodded his thanks and ushered the four students out of the common room. They took the stairs to the seventh floor and he saw the girls look at each other in some surprise when he opened the door to the Room of Requirement and bade them enter.

The room was in a new configuration. Immediately inside it was a small antechamber where Professor McGonagall waited. She grimaced when she saw the faces of the four new arrivals.

"Please go through those doors," she told them, watching as they reluctantly obeyed.

"The others are all here," she said. "Miss Tonks is sorting out the girls and Kingsley is watching the boys. I've spoken with the Heads and we've decided that while they must be held accountable for their actions and there must be consequences for their actions, we wish to offer them a chance to make amends and go forward with their lives. We must determine how this can happen, however."

"Good," Severus replied. "They didn't ask to be born into this violent, tumultuous time. It seems that the adults around them have failed in significant ways."

"Michael wishes to speak with all of us briefly," said Minerva. "By the way, Tonks told me that you handled Miss Parkinson admirably."

""I felt inadequate, but I tried," he replied. "I must speak with Potter soon. He now knows the extent of this group and we must be sure we've caught them all."

"Perhaps you can speak with Michael later then," she said. "Find Potter so we can finish this."

Severus left the Room of Requirement and went down the stairs to the hospital wing. Malfoy and Goyle were sitting next to a bed where Crabbe was now awake with his head bandaged.

"Are you all right?" asked Severus.

All three nodded, but Malfoy looked even paler than usual, thought Severus, offering silent appreciation to Madam Pomfrey. She was always right, he thought.

"Goyle, please stay here with Crabbe tonight, while we sort things out. Madam Pomfrey won't object. Malfoy, please come with me."

Obediently, Draco rose and followed him down to the dungeon. Severus sent his Patronus to Potter once again and they waited at the foot of the stairs for him.

"Hey, Draco," said Harry as he thudded down the stairs. "I hope we're almost finished with this. I'm ready for a relaxing round of N.E.W.T. exams."

Watching the young men, Severus saw that they'd actually become friends, in spite of all their wretched school history. A remarkable thing, something that might make one hopeful if one were mad enough to indulge such feelings. He brought them to his quarters, knowing how pleased Zelda would be to see the two brats.

&&&&&&&&&

"Zelda," called Severus as they entered the drawing room.

Dobby ran from the sitting room with Rowena by his side and said, "Mrs. Professor Snape is in here. Dobby is going to bring her some supper."

"Severus! Is everything all right?" asked Zelda, coming to meet them.

He petted Rowena, put an arm around her and said, "It's being sorted out as we speak. May we join you for supper?"

"Sure," she said cheerfully. "Dobby, please bring enough for all four of us."

"Dobby will hurry," he said eagerly. "Dobby will be right back."

He disappeared instantly and Zelda said, "Come into the sitting room and tell me what you can. Draco, are you okay? I heard you're going to be our guest tonight."

"I'm fine," he said dismissively. "Madam Pomfrey thinks I have a concussion, but I don't."

"We're glad to have you anyway," she said. "Harry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he told her with a faint smile. "I didn't realize it, but I'm hungry."

Rowena ran to him and he bent down to pet her. It had been a grim evening and it was nice to hug a warm dog.

"It's hard to believe we were just with Lily and Elijah," he said quietly. "I hope this will be the end of it."

Dobby returned with their meal, so they went to the table and ate in silence. Zelda watched Draco, noticing his comparative lack of appetite. She saw that Severus wasn't really hungry, but was forcing himself to eat. She had little appetite because of her pregnancy, so only Harry did justice to the hearty meal. When he'd finished, they went to sit by the hearth.

"Who are the others?" Severus asked Harry. "Do you know why it began?"

He took a deep breath and said, "We learned that one person was behind this from the beginning. Ron got Seamus talking a while ago and we realized that none of these people were instigators. They were bitter and a bit mad, but they were being encouraged to act by someone who never got directly involved in anything they did. They're all really messed up, but we could understand them, in a weird way."

This sounded suspiciously like a junior Dark Lord in the making, thought Severus, a vague idea beginning to coalesce in his mind.

"I'm surprised to find students from every house involved together," he said.

"They have different motives for getting sucked into this, but they're all angry and frustrated," said Draco. "Pansy's a mess, but her anger allowed her to be part of a group at a time when Slytherin was changing in ways she hates. She's never been good at being alone."

"Michael can help, if they'll let him," said Harry. "I don't know what'll happen, but I hope they can have a second chance, somehow, if they want it."

"Professor McGonagall is deciding how she'll proceed right now," said Severus. "I'm expected to join them. Draco, stay here with Zelda and I'll ask Dobby to fetch your things. You should go to bed soon."

Draco frowned, but the hospital wing was his alternative, so he nodded reluctantly.

"Harry, what's your plan now?" asked Zelda.

"I'm going back to Gryffindor Tower to help Hermione and Ron settle things there," he said. "Can I come see you tomorrow morning?"

She smiled fondly and nodded. "I'm glad this is finally settled, so you kids can finally have a break. What a sorry end to a delightful weekend. Come down at half past seven for breakfast, if you can."

Rising, she hugged him quickly and turned to Severus.

"I suppose duty calls, doesn't it?" she pouted, then chuckled as he took her in his arms and hugged her, disregarding the presence of Malfoy and Potter.

"I'll seal the door until I get back," he told her. "It shouldn't be too long and if you need anything, call Dobby. Until this situation is finally resolved, I must know you're safe."

She kissed his chin, her eyes twinkling affectionately and said, "We'll be fine here. See you soon, I hope."

As they prepared to leave, Zelda frowned and said, "Hey, Harry, you never told us who the destructive little mastermind is, did you? Who is it?"


	51. Now We Know

Now We Know

"Didn't I tell you?" he asked with a painful grimace. "It's Blaise Zabini."

Severus had half suspected it. The more he considered the quiet, handsome boy with his arrogance and his subtle cruelty, the more it made sense.

"I've known for quite some time," said Draco, "but unless one of the others would admit it, there was no proof. He's always been careful to keep himself in the background."

A bruise on his cheek stood out on his pale skin and there were shadows under his eyes, but his voice was level as he spoke.

"Draco, you've shared a dorm with him all these years," said Zelda sadly. "How awful."

He shrugged, unwilling to touch on the subject while his head was throbbing dully.

"Go on, Severus, so you can come home sooner," Zelda told her husband. "Harry, I'll see you tomorrow."

After they left, she studied Draco closely. "Does your head ache?"

"A little," he replied. "I'm really fine, Zelda."

"I know you are. Do you want to go right to bed or sit up with me for a little while? I'll be boring, so you won't be too over stimulated," she offered. "Sit down, if you'd like."

"Thanks," he replied, looking cautiously at her as he sat down.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me like that, I'm not going to interrogate you."

He'd never been alone with her before and didn't know what to expect. Most adults he'd known were quite domineering and not respectful of his feelings, but she seemed different. Furthermore, Professor Snape was extremely untrusting, yet he'd married her and seemed nauseatingly pleased with his life.

"Lovely spring weather we've had lately," she said airily.

A reluctant smile touched his mouth.

"I don't want to violate your privacy," she said. "But is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

"How long have you known Michael?" he asked guardedly.

She wandered back in her memory through the years. It seemed that Michael had always been there, but really, it wasn't for her whole life.

"At least fifteen years," she said. "His partner was the teacher who mentored me when I first started teaching."

Draco thought for a moment and asked, "Does he really know what he's doing with the counseling stuff? He's really smart, but is this something Muggles do? Is it real?"

"It's real," said Zelda. "Michael brings his own high standards to whatever he does, so I think he's better than most people. He's had a complicated, often hard life and he's learned from his experiences."

"Potter says he's, um, gay," he said softly.

"If you have questions about that, you should talk to Michael," she replied. "Does it bother you?"

"Not… I don't think so," he said hesitantly. "People talk about stuff, but no one admits it if they, er, like other guys."

"Our worlds are different then," she said. "There's still plenty of prejudice among stupid Muggles, but gay people are accepted much more than before. To me, Michael's just Michael, and I can't imagine my life without him. He's one of the best people I've ever known."

Draco was silent again for a long time, and finally blurted out, "I want to learn to do what he does and work at St. Mungo's."

Zelda was startled. From what Severus and Harry had told her, this was a remarkable development. Draco Malfoy, a sullen, pampered brat, was the last person one might expect to embrace a career that combined research, Healing and interpersonal skills. He looked anxious, however, as he waited for her response.

"It's fascinating work," she told him. "Actually, your world has a lot of catching up to do, the field is wide open and I imagine an intelligent young wizard could have many opportunities. Have you talked with Michael about it? If you're serious, he'll help you."

He shook his head, feeling relieved at her acceptance of the idea.

"Have you spoken with your mother about it?" she asked softly.

"No," he muttered faintly. "She has a hard time understanding how her life's changed, and she still thinks I should be a snobbish little Malfoy prince."

"What about your father?" she asked carefully.

"I hope… I can't let him, or the thought of him decide what my life will be. Professor Snape told me a few months ago that now, since I'm of age, I need to decide what's right for myself."

She smiled encouragingly in response and said, "Good for you, Draco. You've had a hard time, but I think you'll do very well at St. Mungo's, if that's what you decide to do."

Relieved that she hadn't laughed at his new ambition, he relaxed and realized he did have a headache. He rubbed his forehead in a fruitless effort to ease it.

"You probably do have a slight concussion," Zelda said mildly. "Not enough to need the hospital wing, but I imagine some sleep in a nice darkened room would help, wouldn't it?"

It sounded tempting. He nodded and followed her to the spare room, where Dobby had brought his night things and a change of clothes.

"Our room is over there, if you need something, but knock first," she said, her lips twitching slightly. "Dobby will stay tonight too, if he can help. Um, Draco, does it bother you to see Dobby at Hogwarts?"

"It's weird, since he used to be at Malfoy Manor, but the way I grew up was really weird. He's happier here at Hogwarts and we were, um, we weren't kind to him."

"Okay, I just wondered. Sleep well, Draco," she said with a gentle smile.

&&&&&&&&&

It was well after midnight when Severus finally came home. Rowena gave a faint woof when he opened the door, and then ran to him.

"Good girl, Rowena," he muttered, petting her briefly.

He checked the guest room and in the dim light of his wand saw Draco Malfoy sleeping, so he closed the door.

Zelda was also sleeping soundly, so he undressed and prepared for bed. The morning would be soon enough to tell her everything. It was a wretched, sorry tale that they'd finally heard and although it seemed a resolution had been reached, he looked forward to Zelda's attention to improve his mood. He climbed gratefully into bed and carefully pressed against her back, putting an arm around her. He closed his eyes and groaned with relief as he fell almost instantly asleep.

&&&&&&&&&

Zelda woke early, needing to use the bathroom again. She eased out from underneath Severus, who was sprawled across her most endearingly, pausing to look at him and sigh. His curtain of jet-black hair had fallen over his face and he was snoring. She hurried as much as a very pregnant woman could hurry so she could return to bed.

"Severus," she whispered as she climbed back into bed.

"What is it?" he asked urgently, sitting up and staring worriedly at her. "Are you all right?"

"Sorry," she said. "I'm okay, but it's Monday and I wondered if you have to get up."

"I do have to get up, but it's most unkind of you to remind me," he said, moving close and hugging her. "Do you want me to go?"

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. "I'd like you to stay all day."

Their eyes met and Severus rubbed his nose against hers, smiling faintly. "Waking up with you still feels a like a splendid treat," he said.

Zelda caressed his cheek and ran her thumb along his eyebrow. "Was it awful last night?" she asked rather anxiously.

He nodded. "We collected all the troublemakers and spoke with them. Most of them, even Pansy Parkinson, admitted everything. When they were forced to defend their actions publicly, all of them were quite horrified to admit what they'd done."

"What'll happen to them?" asked Zelda.

"Minerva won't expel them," he said. "They'll do detentions to contribute to the school. They must apologize to their victims and do a great deal of community service over the summer in various locations around the wizarding world. Minerva and Kingsley will arrange this. For those who are not yet of age, their parents have been notified."

"Are you sure you found all of them?" she asked, concerned.

"The last of them was Zabini, and he was the only one who showed no remorse. When the Headmistress contacted his mother, she had no interest in allowing him to be punished and continue at Hogwarts, so with a matter of weeks left in his school career, he's been withdrawn."

"What'll happen to him?" she asked, looking disgusted.

"His mother took him away last night and they went abroad. She plans to have him tutored or to finish his education at Durmstrang, another wizarding school. He'll take his examinations privately and go on to make trouble somewhere else in the future, no doubt."

Severus was troubled that one of his students had gone so wrong, but the rest were likely redeemable. He saw a frown on Zelda's face and realized that she too saw Zabini's fate as a sad failure.

"The rest are in a more hopeful situation. Michael and Pye are arranging counseling sessions for all of them. All of them, even Pansy Parkinson, want a way out of this sorry mess. Overall, it's an acceptable resolution."

"You can't win 'em all," she quipped sadly. "I think they're lucky, and I hope they think so too."

"We hope that in a day or so the student body will settle down and begin preparing for final examinations," he said. "Perhaps then I can concentrate on my own concerns."

He kissed her, signaling his interest in a happier subject.

"You look lovely this morning," he told her, fondling her breasts.

She blushed, feeling large and ungainly, but he caught a glimpse of her feeling and snorted.

"Zelda, you're beautiful," he said, running his fingers through her thick curls. "But if you don't feel like it, I'll just hold you, my sweetheart."

She nuzzled his neck and bit his earlobe. "It seems undignified at the present time," she murmured, putting her arms around him.

He smirked at her in mock disbelief, murmuring, "Is sex _ever_ dignified?"

His hands moved down her body, discovering that she was quite amenable to his touch.

"After the creature's born, I'll miss making love to my pregnant wife," he said as he traced delicate patterns on her belly, a smile lighting his somber black eyes.

His hands were creating a warm glow of desire in her, so she looked into his eyes and murmured, "Well, if you're sure…"

"Idiot girl," he whispered, "Pay attention now."

He took his time pleasuring her, and knowing this might be the last time until after she gave birth made it even more significant than usual. As they came together, tears came to her eyes and she held him close for a long time.

"I love you," she whispered seriously.

Life was constant change, he thought, but these moments of love and pleasure were teaching him that change need not be terrible. With Zelda, he was learning to trust and admit to having hope. It felt good.

&&&&&&&&&

"Have some more toast, Harry," said Zelda, watching in amusement as Harry once again devoured everything in sight.

A congenial breakfast with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy was the last thing Severus had ever expected to experience, given their history. Their growing maturity made him realize that he could relax his responsibility for these two. They were learning to make better choices and take care of themselves.

Harry swallowed a large gulp of orange juice and said, "So Zabini's mum just took him away? She didn't care about any of it? He's going to get away with it!"

"Blaise is a master at sliding out of trouble," said Draco cynically. "His mother always takes his side too, so I'm not surprised."

"Since we cannot proceed legally against him without exposing those others to the Ministry who wish to make reparations, Zabini will escape the consequences," said Severus. "In this case, salvaging the futures of so many others must take precedence."

"I won't forget he's out there," said Draco.

"Of course not, but get on with your own plan for your life," said Zelda. "Don't let Blaise Zabini or anyone else distract you from what you know is right for you, Draco."

He smiled faintly at her and said, "Will Michael be able to see me today, Professor?"

"He'll be in his office at half past eight. I suggest you go there and ask him. Pye will be here too, helping to organize sessions for yesterday's culprits, and they'll bring two more Healers that recently joined the staff of the Dumbledore Clinic."

"Will he be too busy to see me?" asked Draco.

"Ask for five minutes of his time," suggested Zelda with twinkling eyes. "He'll be glad to hear what you have to say."

She smiled at Severus and Harry's bemused expressions, but said nothing. Draco needed to explore his idea for the future with Michael before he told anyone else.

"When will you leave?" she asked Severus.

"I should go to Professor McGonagall," he said. "She planned to speak to the student body at breakfast, explaining that the disturbances are resolved and that we expect the rest of the school year to be dedicated to studies. We hope things will return to normal, but I'd like to hear how it went."

"We all want things to be normal," she said. "But what will you boys do without a secret mission?"

"Pass my N.E.W.T. exams, I hope," said Harry. "Hermione has two months worth of notes and reading for me. She's designed practice tests too, in case I missed anything."

"Gods, Potter, I'm glad to be in Slytherin. Pansy'd never have the cheek to make me study," smirked Draco.

Zelda laughed. "Please don't start with the Hogwarts house stuff. It's all so silly. Just pass your exams so you don't end up cooking French fries at McDonalds for a living."

"What are French fries?" asked Draco.

She laughed and said, "Ask Harry, but later. You have five minutes to talk to Michael and then you need to come back and rest today. Harry, go to class. Severus…"

"Well?" he asked coolly.

"When will I see you again?" she replied, smiling at him.

"Noon. Ask Dobby to bring lunch," he murmured.

She studied him for a moment. His black billowing robes and the permanent lines on his face painted a severe picture. But his eyes were gleaming as she smiled at him, a sight that melted her heart.

"I'll see you at noon," she said. "Have fun, husband."

Harry smirked at Draco, since he never tired of seeing Professor Snape and Zelda act nauseatingly affectionate with each other. A sly smile told him that Draco shared his amusement.

The three wizards went about their business. Zelda watched them leave and walked slowly back to the bedroom, Rowena following along. She went to the baby's crib over by the window, trying to think what the baby would need that she was forgetting. The little colorful blankets and sheets looked very inviting. The teddy bear from her colleagues sat in the corner. There was a changing table, well stocked with the diapers that Dobby insisted he would clean for them. It still bothered her, but there was no real alternative at Hogwarts. The tiny clothes were plentiful, but there was room for more in the small dresser. There was a rocking chair too, facing the window so she could see the sky when she sat down in it. Rowena settled on the soft rug at her feet.

She wondered if she'd ever really feel at home at Hogwarts. It still felt she was there under false pretenses. A few people knew she was a Muggle, fewer still knew she was a Legilimens. She was accepted as Severus's wife, but it was assumed that she was a witch. The idea of making a public announcement declaring her Mugglehood was quite horrifying, but concealing what she was made her feel dishonest and depressed her.

A nudging from within her was a pleasant distraction.

"Hey, baby," she said, pressing a hand gently against what felt like a tiny elbow. "It won't be long now, will it? There'll be one big shock for you, and then the world's going to be your oyster, my little one. We'll have a lovely summer together, won't we?"

When she stood up, she realized something had changed during the night. She could breathe more easily. The baby had dropped down low into her pelvis, which also explained her almost constant need to pee. She drew a deeper breath than she'd had in weeks, grateful for the oxygen. A slight tinge of panic washed over her, since childbirth demanded everything of one, body mind and spirit. But Severus was going to be upset enough for both of them, so she mastered her emotions and went to ask Dobby to bring lunch at noon.


	52. Getting Back to Normal

Getting Back to Normal

"How was your day?" asked Zelda.

They were sitting together for a few quiet minutes before they were to dine in the Great Hall. Severus had come in, tossed off his robes and sat down next to her, placing her legs across his lap.

"Long and irritating but productive," he replied. "Draco told me on the way down here about his future plans."

"He seemed hopeful after he talked to Michael this morning," she said. "What do you think?"

"His father would murder him painfully if he learns about it, so we must hope he's never released from Azkaban," said Severus. "I'm surprised but rather hopeful. He has the intellect for such a profession."

"I'm glad Draco's found a goal to work for," she said. "I hope Harry finds something he'll enjoy too."

"I'm tired of discussing students," he told her. "How are you, my girl? You're not going to give birth tonight, are you?"

"No. I think it won't be too long, but not tonight."

"Good. Now that the students are being dealt with by professionals, I'd like to spend more time with you," he said, running a hand along the legs lying over his.

Her smile warmed his heart, making him smile at her in response.

"You're a wonderful husband," she said softly. "I never imagined being married could be so splendid. I adore you."

Severus flushed slightly, wondering if he'd ever be able to take her love for granted.

"When the school year is over, where would you like to spend the summer?" he asked. "I believe the cabin is most convenient for Lily and Elijah to visit, but you shall decide."

"The cabin sounds lovely. I loved every minute we were together there last summer," she told him. "But won't there be too many pests there for you?"

"They won't be pests, they'll be child minders," he said. "I want to be alone with you at times, so we'll make use of them all."

"How clever you are," she murmured admiringly. "Cynical and gorgeous too. Help me up so I can kiss you."

He did, and then she kissed him, saying, "Let's get dinner over with. I just need to use the bathroom and we'll go."

On the way out, she stopped and knocked on the guestroom door.

"Draco, it's supper time. Will you eat in the Great Hall this evening?" she asked.

The door opened and Draco appeared, looking slightly bleary eyed.

"I fell asleep. But if you'll give me a second, I'll come along."

He turned, picked his school robes up and flung them on. Closing the door, he said, "I'm hungry. Will Crabbe and Goyle be there?"

"They both attended classes today," said Severus.

"That's good," he replied. "May I return tomorrow?"

"If you'll rest periodically. Having had concussion myself, I must emphasize that time is needed to heal after you feel better."

People were approaching the Great Hall from all directions, creating a bottleneck at the entrance.

"Malfoy!" called Harry Potter, walking up to them with Ron and Hermione. "How are you?"

"Fine," replied Draco, shaking the offered hand with a smirk. "Are you sure you want to be seen with me?"

"Don't be an ass, Malfoy," said Ron irritably, also holding out a hand.

Ginny Weasley arrived on the scene in time to see her brother and Draco Malfoy shaking hands and grinned with wicked delight.

"I never thought I'd see the day," she told them, winking at Zelda. "We've come a long way this year, haven't we?"

"We're blocking the entrance. Everyone go sit down," said Zelda. "Crabbe and Goyle look like they're going to do a happy dance at the sight of you, Draco."

As the students dispersed, she squeezed Severus's arm. "That was adorable, wasn't it? They're all little friends now."

"Utterly nauseating," he replied, steering her toward the staff table, where there were two places between Molly Weasley and Professor Davis.

"Hello," Zelda said cheerfully, as Severus seated her next to Professor Davis.

"Good evening," he replied. "How are you today, Zelda?"

"Very well. You seem calm for a teacher whose students are a month away from final exams. Is everything under control?"

"Now that our school mystery is solved, I think we'll be fine," he said. "Minerva told me Potter, Malfoy and the rest refused to be publicly recognized for their efforts. That's quite remarkable."

"Really? It doesn't really surprise me that Harry would shun the spotlight, but what reason did they all give?"

"It seems they discussed it and decided they didn't want to be public heroes if it meant their classmates who stayed here and are making restitution would look like criminals. It was very thoughtful of them," replied Professor Davis.

Severus heard enough to feel reluctantly impressed, and then turned to Molly.

"Have you decided whether or not you'll return next year?" he asked quietly.

"I'll be back," she replied, looking pleased. "Minerva wishes to finish with Ginny's class next year, but I'll teach the sixth year N.E.W.T. classes and then the following year I'll take all the Transfiguration classes."

"If you're able to please Minerva at teaching her coursework, I'm impressed," he told her. "Have you found your calling, then?"

She smiled comfortably and said, "It seems I have. When I was a student I never imagined returning to Hogwarts as a teacher, but it feels natural. Arthur is very supportive and says as long as we can have our holidays at home in the Burrow, he's happy to live here at Hogwarts with me. I'm very lucky."

"I've noticed you and Arthur often skip meals here," said Severus. "Zelda and I are grateful for that example."

"Minerva's wonderfully accommodating," replied Molly. "Have you decided whether you'll return next year?"

"I've been opposed to it, because I worry about Zelda's safety, but Minerva has said she'll wait a while longer. I have enough to worry about right now, considering Zelda's condition," he said in a low voice. "She says not tonight, but I believe it'll be soon."

"I'd love to be a babysitter any time. I enjoyed the time when my own were small," she said wistfully. "Merlin, Severus, do you ever think how different things were just one year ago? At times I feel disoriented."

"I know it," he replied. "I didn't expect to be alive now, which makes life itself feel shocking."

"I'm grateful every day that so many survived and our society seems to be entering a stable period. I'm not fool enough to think we'll all live happily ever after, but life feels good," said Molly.

Severus glanced beyond Molly and saw Professor Sinistra staring intently at him. He sneered, deciding whether or not to count the days until the end of the school year, when she'd be leaving Hogwarts. Of course, Sinistra herself was unaware of this, believing Severus had told no one else of that revolting moment when she'd bested him.

"How are you, my girl?" he asked Zelda, discreetly checking to see if she'd eaten.

"I ate," she said mockingly. "But this chair is torturing me, so I hope we can go downstairs soon."

Severus glanced down the table to Minerva and indicated they were leaving. She nodded, knowing they'd meet in the morning.

"We'll go now," he said, saying a brief farewell to Molly and Davis.

As they headed downstairs, Zelda said, "She was staring at you again. This is increasingly irritating, you know."

"She's pathetic," said Severus. "Don't let her disturb you."

He opened the door and ushered her inside. Draco would spend one more night in their spare room, although Severus was no longer worried about the boy. So they wouldn't be alone this night.

A Patronus approached him before he could close the door and he snorted.

"What?" asked Zelda.

"Malfoy is bringing guests back. That was Potter, of course."

A crowd of students entered the corridor with Draco in the center. Zelda smiled cheerfully at the sight of them. There were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Crabbe and Goyle. She recognized that this particular mix of Slytherins and Gryffindors was remarkable.

"May we come in and talk with Draco for five minutes?" asked Harry innocently.

Severus glared, but Zelda said, "Of course. You can't stay too long because he needs his rest, but it's nice to have guests. Come right in."

She gave Severus a brief sidelong glance, her lips twitching. His sullen frown made her want to giggle as the crowd moved into the drawing room, where Rowena began sniffing them all suspiciously.

"Light the fire," she suggested to her grouchy spouse.

"You owe me a large debt for allowing this infestation," he hissed, pointing his wand at the hearth, where bright flames sprang up.

"I'll repay you as often as you like," she promised, her eyes twinkling.

Crabbe and Goyle immediately collected her. The pair wanted to discuss the following day's tutoring session. The three sat down a little apart from the others. Zelda had asked them to each choose an era in magical history and tell her about it. They were very excited about what they were planning to present to her over the last month of the school year.

Severus had reluctantly gone to speak with the rest of them in response to a soft request from Potter.

"We want to thank you for letting us deal with things our way," said Draco. "We're pretty certain Professor McGonagall wouldn't have let us do it, except for you."

"You dealt with it rather well," he replied grudgingly. "I hope you won't be sorry that they've been offered second chances."

"We won't, said Ron. "It all felt like more of what happened last summer, but we know the difference between Death Eaters and these kids. It sucks that Zabini's getting away with instigating the whole thing, but Michael can help the rest of them."

Severus nodded, unused to approving looks from this particular lot. Zelda joined them with Crabbe and Goyle, saying, "I need to go to bed, but you can all stay a few more minutes. It's the end of the big drama, isn't it?"

"Can Hermione and I talk to you for a minute, Zelda?" asked Ginny.

"Sure, if you don't mind coming into the other room."

So the girls followed Zelda into the bedroom and of course were completely distracted at the sight of the baby's area.

"How lovely," said Hermione, drawn by the pretty colors and little toys. "But you need a mobile. My baby cousin had one that fluttered in the breeze and she loved to look at it. Can we get one for you?"

"I'd love it," said Zelda.

"What should we put on it?"

Thinking seriously, Zelda suddenly chuckled. "How about little black bats? Ones with sweet smiley faces."

Ginny choked with laughter. "Bats?"

"The first thing a baby sees is contrasts, like black and white. And I love bats," confessed Zelda. "At Hogwarts I can get away with something this silly."

"Okay," said Hermione, feeling a sudden impulse to give cute things to Zelda's baby.

"But what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Zelda sitting down in the rocking chair and awkwardly removing her boots.

"We wondered where you're going to live when school's finished," said Hermione. "We don't want to be pests, but we want to see you sometimes."

Zelda laughed. "This summer you won't be pests, you'll be babysitters, if you don't mind. Severus and I are going to stay at the cabin. I think he's going to be pretty overwhelmed by the reality of the baby. We'll need a break once in a while."

"Will it really be okay if we come there?" she asked, relief written on her face.

"Of course," she replied. "I'm always glad to see all of you."

"But… Professor Snape…" said Ginny slowly.

"It's okay," said Mrs. Snape, her eyes twinkling. "Severus isn't a naturally social person and he grouses about my 'excessive socializing,' but he doesn't mind. Especially because, as I said, he's going to be stressed and exhausted by the baby."

"Babysitting is the magic word, then," said Hermione sagely. "Thanks, Zelda. We'll go, so you can get ready for bed. You must be tired these days. My aunt was exhausted the last weeks before her baby was born."

"I'm tired, but it won't be much longer, I think. Grab the boys on your way out, okay? Draco really does need another night of rest before he goes back to classes."

"Okay, good night," said Ginny.

Zelda was pleased to see them looking happier and even more pleased to be able to undress and get ready for bed. Moving slowly, she was all ready to climb into bed when Severus entered, closing the door firmly.

"Alone at last?" she asked innocently.

Severus choked back the nasty retort that threatened to burst from him, knowing she wasn't fooled. "I hope they don't plan on calling en masse any more," he said coolly.

"Poor Sev, get ready for bed and let me rub your back. You look tense."

"You're managing me. Don't think I'm unaware of it," he told her. "On the other hand, no one's ever rubbed my back before you, and it gives me great relief."

"You may manage me next time," she offered, smiling fondly as he magically hung his clothes in the wardrobe and put on the black bathrobe her children had given him for Christmas. He headed for the bathroom, looking happier.

When he came to bed, he took off his bathrobe and slipped in next to her, craving her touch and feeling smug, yet embarrassed by his need of her. This couldn't be disguised as lust, this was just his own pathetic weakness.

She frowned, having seen his thought. "Sev… I can't believe you're embarrassed. I know you're a guy, but everyone needs to be touched."

She brushed his hair back with her fingers, staring sternly at him for a second. Then she kissed his nose and snuggled against him, rubbing her hand over his torso.

"Our little secret," she murmured. "Now, roll over a bit so I can rub your back."

He controlled his expression as he obeyed her, wishing he could wriggle with delight like Rowena as her hands soothed and comforted him. He closed his eyes and succumbed to her touch.

"Feeling better?" she asked, feeling the tension in his back gradually dissipate.

"Perhaps too good," he said, allowing her to see the erection that seemed inevitable when she touched him.

She wrapped her hand around it and whispered, "I'll make it better, love."

She was as good as her word, and though he wished he could reciprocate, he allowed her to pleasure him. Deep contentment followed the resulting orgasm.

"I wish I could do the same for you," he said, gathering her against his chest and kissing her tender mouth.

"It won't be forever," she said. "After this I'll be at your disposal, day or night. Besides, I adore every inch of you, my sexy husband."

She kissed him again, turned on her side and he pressed against her back, burying his face in her curls.

"Good night, my darling girl," he whispered, putting his arm around her abdomen.

&&&&&&&&&

Zelda woke up very early, feeling a small body pressing on her bladder. Sighing, she got carefully out of bed and tucked the comforter over her sleeping husband. She headed for the bathroom, wondering if she'd worn a path yet in the floor between the bed and bathroom.

She studied herself in the mirror in the dim light of the early morning.

"I look fat," she thought dispiritedly, thinking of her thin and sexy husband.

Wide-awake and unwilling to wake him, she wandered into the sitting room.

"Dobby," she called softly.

The house elf appeared, looking bright-eyed and cheerful as usual.

"How may Dobby help Mrs. Professor Snape?" he asked.

"Do you ever sleep?" she asked. "No, never mind. Can you find me some yarn, knitting needles and maybe a crochet hook?"

"Of course! Miss Hermione Granger has all those things and Dobby is sure she will be glad to give them to Mrs. Professor."

"Really?" asked Zelda. "Okay, I can give them back later, but I can't sleep and I'd like to make something for the baby."

"Dobby will be right back!" exclaimed the elf, vanishing abruptly.

He returned with a huge sack that was filled with a huge assortment of yarns. Several different sizes of knitting needles were sticking out, and when Zelda opened the sack fully, she found a very nice crochet hook and had an idea.

"Thanks, Dobby. You're wonderful and I don't know what I'd do without you," she said as she sat down on the couch and chose some yarn.

"Dobby is happy to help," he said. "Would Mrs. Professor Snape like to have breakfast here this morning?"

"I'd love that. Maybe at about half past seven," she told him gratefully.

He disappeared again and Zelda set to work, gradually finding a rhythm and making quite rapid progress.

Severus found her there a couple of hours later and stood silently in the doorway, watching her. She was very intent and didn't notice him. Her concentration charmed him. Occasionally she'd frown slightly and adjust the reading glasses she wore as her fingers moved.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing, my girl?" he asked sternly. "I woke to find my wife missing and then I find you here, playing with yarn."

"I couldn't go back to sleep," she explained earnestly. "Then I thought I'd like to make a little afghan for the baby. Dobby found all these things for me. See?"

She held up the beginning portion of a baby blanket, soft spring green yarn intermingled with shining white. Upon closer examination he realized that the white was shot with shiny silver sparkles.

"Slytherin colors," he said with an ironic smile. "How absurd you are, Zelda."

Her fingers were still moving restlessly at her task as she said, "Dobby's going to bring us our breakfast at half past seven, but Draco planned last night to leave early and eat in the Great Hall. What time is it?"

"Seven o'clock," he replied, sitting down next to her. "I'm sorry I teased you. It's very pretty."

She looked up from her work and he kissed her.

"I have an appointment with Minerva at half past eight," he said. "I plan to come back to eat lunch with you."

"You spoil me and I love it," she said. "I'll see Crabbe and Goyle this morning, have lunch with you and then take a little nap."

"I'll get dressed and make sure Malfoy leaves," he said, caressing her cheek.

Severus took his time in the shower, looking forward to a good and productive day. He was very relaxed, a most unusual condition that he wished to savor. When he was dressed and ready for breakfast, he stood in the doorway and watched Zelda for a few moments. She was crocheting efficiently, deep in concentration. Suddenly she tensed, her breath catching, but a second later she began crocheting again. He frowned, wondering if this meant something.

"Still at work?" he asked softly as he approached her. "It's time for breakfast, my girl."

Zelda looked up, startled. "I'm not very hungry, but I think if I can work a bit longer, I'll finish this. See how much I've done? I should have started weeks ago and made lots of things."

Suspicion pricked in his mind, but he remained admirably calm.

"Sweetheart," he said, sitting down by her, "I wonder if your labor is beginning."


	53. The Day Arrives

The Day Arrives

There was a short silence.

"Oh," she said blankly, her hands ceasing to crochet. "I wonder… I think you're right."

She looked at him, rather startled, and held out her hand to grasp his.

"Shall I contact Dilys?" he asked anxiously.

"Um… I think you should," she said slowly. "But it's very early. This'll take hours. I should try to eat something too, but not too much."

"Here is breakfast, Professor and Mrs. Professor Snape," called Dobby, entering the room with a tray.

"Contact Dilys after breakfast, okay?" she told Severus.

"Thank you, Dobby," said Severus. "Will you please take a note to Professor McGonagall for me?"

He went to his desk and wrote a couple of short sentences, then folded the note and gave it to Dobby.

"Dobby will be right back," said the house elf cheerfully.

Zelda had risen and walked to the table, so Severus seated her there, looking apprehensively at her.

"I'm okay," she told him. "Not the least bit uncomfortable yet. It'll probably take all day."

"I asked Minerva to contact Dilys, but to tell no one else. I'll stay with you today," he said firmly.

"Thanks. If you feel like you can't stand it, Sev, take a break. I don't want you to hate it but feel obligated to be here."

"Idiot girl," he snapped. "Stop being noble and let me take care of you."

She chuckled. "Spoil me then, husband. I'm sorry I seemed to doubt you."

She took a sip of her dreaded decaf coffee and nibbled some toast.

Severus ate distractedly, trying not to stare at her. His collar threatened to choke him as his nervousness grew, so as soon as he finished eating he went back to the bedroom and changed his clothes. He put on his worn black jeans and dug through his things until he found a soft black T-shirt with Bob Marley on it. It was the first piece of Muggle clothing he'd worn with Zelda, an old shirt left behind by Elijah, and he was fond of it.

Zelda had gone back to the couch to work on her tiny afghan again. She looked up and smiled brilliantly when she saw what he was wearing.

"You're as sexy as the first time I saw you in that old shirt," she said.

"Why don't you freshen up," he said softly. "I'll help you."

"But I'm not finished yet," she said with a faint frown.

"Come with me, love, and afterward you can show me how you do that."

"You're managing me, aren't you?"

"You said it was my turn," he reminded her, holding out his hand.

When she was standing, he put his arms around her and held her gently.

"I love you and I won't leave you today," he told her.

She laid her head on his shoulder and relaxed against him, breathing slowly. They stood like that until he felt a faint tightening of her abdomen.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Not yet," she replied. "Actually, I'd love to take a bath now, before things get too intense."

He filled the bath and helped her into the warm water, where she lay back, sighing with pleasure.

"It feels so nice," she said. "I wish I could stay here all day."

A Patronus flashed into the room to Severus. "Minerva alerted Dilys, who'll be here within the hour. Michael was with her when my note arrived, so he knows and if it's all right he plans to come down around noon to see how you are. Is that all right?"

He bathed Zelda and warmed the water so she could enjoy it as long as she wished. He knew she'd need to heal before she could take a bath again, and wanted to prolong her comfort. But finally she was ready to get out and she put on a soft chemise.

They went to the sitting room just in time for Dilys and Dobby to arrive. The house elf's huge eyes were bulging.

"Is Mrs. Professor having her baby now?" he asked.

"Probably sometime later today," she said kindly. "Will you stay close in case we need something?"

"You is only needing to call and Dobby will come."

"Zelda, let's go into the bedroom so I can examine you," said Dilys, studying her carefully.

Severus followed and watched as Zelda lay back for a pelvic examination.

"About four centimeters," said the Healer. "Severus is taking good care of you."

"Of course he is," said Zelda, sitting up.

"I was in the middle of a seminar at St. Mungo's when Minerva contacted me. Since it looks as though this will take some time, may I leave for a couple of hours? If I'm needed earlier, I can be here in minutes."

"Of course. I've done this before, you know," replied Zelda.

Severus stifled a protest. Logically he knew Dilys would be back soon, but…

"Severus, I'll Floo from Minerva's office and be back very soon. There's nothing to do but wait right now," she told him firmly.

"Run along, Dilys," said Zelda. "I'm going to show Severus how to crochet."

Dilys nodded reassuringly and bustled from the room, leaving Severus to stare accusingly at his wife.

"Is this safe?" he asked grimly.

"Of course. I'd rather be alone with you now anyway. Now, please help me into the sitting room. I wouldn't object if you want to hold my hand for a little while.

&&&&&&&&&

There was a knock on the door to the Snape quarters, which Dobby answered. Crabbe and Goyle stood there, looking hopeful.

"We're here to see Mrs. Snape," Goyle told the house elf.

"Please wait. Dobby will tell Mrs. Professor Snape," said Dobby, fidgeting.

He returned after a minute saying, "Mrs. Professor can see you for two minutes, but Professor Snape said if you stay longer he will hex you into oblivion."

The two looked uneasily at each other, but went to the sitting room. There they saw a most remarkable sight. Zelda was sitting on the couch with her feet perched on a footstool. Professor Snape… He sat next to her wearing a black Muggle T-shirt, looking practically naked to the students who'd only seen him dressed in his black robes before. There was a small metal stick that was enchanted to do some kind of knitting thing, and a small green and white blanket taking shape in midair.

"Hey guys," said Zelda warmly. "I hate to cancel, but I'm having a baby today, so I need to concentrate on that. I'm sorry."

They gaped at her, never having imagined what a woman looked like when she was having a baby. She seemed her usual self, smiling fondly at them.

"It'll be hours from now," she said, wincing slightly as she changed position. Can we put it off for a week or so? I'll be tired after the baby's born, but I'll definitely be here. Study for your exams this week, okay?"

"Can we tell Draco and Potter?" asked Crabbe.

"No!" said Severus.

Zelda sighed. "Please, Sev? They won't tell everyone, but a few friends should know."

"Potter will come, demanding entrance," he said irritably.

"And that's okay," she said, reaching for his hand and squeezing it.

"Please tell Harry and Draco," she told the young men. "And study hard. You're better than you know at learning, you need to believe in yourselves."

"Thanks, Zelda," said Goyle. "We're going now, Professor, so you don't need to hex us."

"I'll see you boys soon," she called as they left.

The minute the door closed behind them, both young men began to run up the stairs.

&&&&&&&&&&

"I need to get up and walk," said Zelda. "It'll help the labor progress."

"Why don't you go to open the door? I believe Potter will be here in about two minutes," Severus growled, assisting her to stand up.

"Sev, you know he'll be worried. He can come and visit for a little bit now, while I'm still feeling okay. He's going to tell Lily and Eli when the baby's born, you know."

She held his arm and walked into the drawing room. Right on schedule, there was a loud, hasty knocking on the door. They made their way there and Severus opened it.

"Zelda!" said Harry. "Crabbe said… I thought you're having the baby."

She laughed at his confused expression and said, "Come in, sweetie. It takes hours and hours. Dilys isn't even back yet and Michael's coming down around noon. I can't have this kid without his permission, can I?"

Harry looked anxiously at Severus for reassurance, and the older wizard gazed calmly back at him.

"I have to go back to class, but I wanted to see you," he said.

She held out a hand and he took it. Then she stepped close to him and carefully hugged him.

"I'll be fine," she told him, kissing his cheek.

He held her, his heart thudding, feeling the hard fullness of her abdomen against him. It slowly grew harder, causing her breath to catch briefly and making her lean against him.

"Ah… I felt that a bit more," she said, slowly moving away from him. "Go to class, Harry. Severus will send a Patronus after the baby's born."

Reluctantly he turned and opened the door, giving Severus a long, serious look. Then he smiled tentatively at Zelda and left.

Severus put a supporting arm around her, but before they could walk any further, there was another knock on the door.

It was Madam Pomfrey.

"Dilys sent word that this is the day, so she asked me to see if you need anything," she said, eyeing Zelda professionally.

"I was hoping to sit down," said Zelda. "I've been walking a bit, and it's working. The contractions are more noticeable."

"We haven't had a babe born at Hogwarts during my time here. It's quite marvelous," said the nurse pleasantly. "Will you need potions for the pain?"

"I haven't with my other children, but it was a long time ago," replied Zelda. "I thought it would be a shame to give birth and never learn what it feels like. It's amazing. I'll see how I feel later."

"Very well," replied Madam Pomfrey. "I'll have Dobby make up the bed for you, but continue walking as much as possible. Shall I stay with you?"

"I'd like to be alone with Severus a little longer," she said, smiling at him as he helped her to sit down.

"Very well. I'll see you later then, but call on me if you need anything."

The nurse left them. Severus put his arms around her and held her for a while. He gradually became aware of the periodic contractions. He was dimly aware of Dobby moving about in the bedroom, but his focus was completely on his wife and her condition.

A door opened somewhere and suddenly they weren't alone.

"Greetings, parents," said Michael cheerfully, coming to kneel before them. "How are you, Zel?"

Zelda wriggled rather fretfully and Severus released her at once.

"I'm okay, maybe a little thirsty. Do we have tea?"

Severus Conjured a tea tray on the table. He poured a cup of tea and offered a small plate of sugary cookies to her.

"Thanks," she said, taking a small bite.

"How are you, Michael? I haven't seen you and Kingsley in ages, and now you're offering counseling services to half of Hogwarts."

"It's too bad the kids got to such a bad state, but Pye and I are training two more Healers, and the clinic is developing a solid reputation. We'll do our best for the students."

"Will you have a place for Draco after he finishes school?" asked Zelda, sipping her tea.

"I'm working out the details of an apprenticeship program. Draco will be our first apprentice, starting July first."

Michael sat down nearby and watched her as they spoke. She seemed occasionally uncomfortable, but she was remarkably calm, he thought. Severus was completely focused on her and she seemed to draw strength from his presence.

Severus realized that she wanted to get up, so without speaking he held his hands down to assist her.

She smiled and hugged him briefly as she got to her feet. "What would I do without you?" she asked, kissing his chin. "I'm going to the bathroom and I'll be right back."

After she'd left the room, Michael asked, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," said Severus. "I want this over, so I know she's all right."

"I know. We all want that," replied Michael.

Zelda appeared, pausing with a hand on her side.

"Yuck!" she exclaimed, suddenly standing in a pool of liquid.

"What is it?" asked Severus, rather appalled. "Are you all right?"

"My water broke. It's good, since things are progressing, but… I feel horrid."

"_Evanesco_!" Severus impatiently Vanished the pool of liquid and dried her legs with his wand.

"Michael, my contractions will get more intense now. Will you see when Dilys will be back?" Zelda said as she walked toward them. "I want to walk a little more, to keep things moving. Someone will have to clean the floor afterward."

Severus held out his arm and she held it. They walked back and forth, stopping to look out the window at the overcast day.

"It's not such a pretty day, I might as well stay inside and give birth to a baby," she said lightly.

A stronger contraction overcame her and she clutched his arm hard.

"Time them, please. Dilys will want to know how frequent they are," Zelda said brusquely.

Once it had passed, she resumed walking. When Michael returned after a few minutes.

"She'll be here in twenty minutes," he said. "Madam Pomfrey's coming down now to stay with you."

Another contraction halted her, and she stood still, closing her eyes and breathing oddly. When it had passed she looked at Severus.

"How long?"

"Five and a half minutes," he said, beginning to worry.

"It's okay," she said, resuming her assisted pacing. "Michael, can you stay a little longer?"

"I have an appointment at half past one, but I'll stay a little and come back when I've finished for the day."

She looked relieved and said, "I hate to ask you to wallow in this woman atmosphere, but I like knowing you'll be here."

"My turn, Severus," said Michael, offering his arm to her. "Go have something to eat, man. You need to keep up your strength too."

Severus saw that while he'd been concentrating on Zelda, Dobby had brought sandwiches. He grabbed one and ate quickly, not tasting it at all, but he felt better as he washed it down with some tea.

"Time, Severus," called Michael, supporting Zelda as she leaned on his arm.

"Five minutes," said Severus.

Madam Pomfrey entered the room. She looked at Zelda, recovering from the contraction, and went straight to her.

"Come with me, dear, and I'll examine you," she said gently.

She took Zelda's arm and steered her to the bedroom. Severus followed, but Michael excused himself to go back to work.

"Your water broke, I see, and you're six centimeters right now. Dilys will be here any minute," she said soothingly. "What time did your labor begin?"

"I woke up really early and couldn't go back to sleep. It started then, I'm sure, but I can't pinpoint a time."

"You're doing well. I see that you like to be in control," said the nurse humorously.

"Don't you?" replied Zelda, a wave of irritation washing through her. ""What's taking Dilys so long?"

A contraction took her, more painful than before, making her gasp.

"Four minutes!" said Severus, striving for calm.

"Excellent," said Madam Pomfrey. "Now, try to lie still for a moment."

She placed her wand on Zelda's belly and said, "_Sonorus_."

The baby's heartbeat filled their ears. Madam Pomfrey concentrated on it until the beginning of the next contraction made Zelda bat the wand irritably away from her and breathe carefully.

"Four minutes," muttered Severus.

"The babe is fine," said Madam Pomfrey. "Sit here with her while I speak briefly with Dobby."

He sat down on the side of the bed as Zelda turned on her side with a groan of relief.

"Lying on my back hurts," she said fretfully, grasping his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, sweetheart," he said quietly, stroking her hair gently. "Tell me if there's anything I can do for you."

"Don't leave," she begged urgently. "Please, this is the scary, lonely part. Stay with me."

He lay down next to her and looked intently into her eyes. He saw her fear and offered reassurance. The connection held until the next contraction began. He saw pain infused through her body and mind and he lost contact with her. He grasped her hand and she held it until the contraction passed.

The door opened and a welcome voice said, "What excellent progress you're making, Zelda. Thank you for your patience."

Dilys approached the bed with a warm smile, looking intently at Zelda.

"Just in time, I think," said Zelda, looking stressed. "It's going a bit faster than I expected."

"It's one o'clock," replied Dilys. "Poppy told me that you're six centimeters dilated, so things are moving along nicely."

"I wish I could nap a bit," said Zelda.

There was a plaintive note in her voice that made Severus ache to help her.

"Darling, let's get you comfortable and I'll hold you a bit. You can rest between contractions," he said.

He leaned back rather awkwardly on the bed and helped her lean against his chest. He felt her relax slightly.

"You're nice and warm," she murmured, pressing her cheek against him.

The next contraction was strong and lasted longer than previous ones, but once it passed she leaned on him again. They stayed that way for another half hour, while Dilys moved around the room, keeping a close eye on things while she prepared for the birth.

A shriek suddenly rent the room.

"Goddess! Oh… It hurts!" Zelda wailed frantically.

Severus reached for her, but she was agitated and wrenched away.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, wrapping her arms around herself and moaning.

"Zelda!" Severus hissed. "Stop!"

"Leave me alone! Don't you come near me again!" she shrieked, her eyes wild.


	54. Congratulations! It’s a…

Congratulations! It's a…

Severus was shocked and hurt as he jumped hastily backward. Dilys turned and grabbed his wrist firmly.

"I warned you. She doesn't mean it, Severus, and don't you leave this room," she exclaimed bracingly. "This part lasts a short time, and it's miserable."

One contraction came almost on top of the previous one, giving Zelda little time to regroup between them. She lay on the bed, holding her belly and moaning wretchedly. Finally the pain seemed to ease and Dilys approached her.

"I need to examine you," she said matter-of-factly.

Severus wondered if Zelda would allow it, but the feral gleam was fading from her agonized eyes and she was quite docile as Dilys examined her.

"Nine centimeters," said the Healer in satisfaction. "Hold on, Zelda, it's almost time."

Another contraction began, causing Zelda to withdraw into herself and breathe carefully.

"Severus, will you ask Dobby to fetch Poppy? I'd like her to stand by now."

Severus walked out to the drawing room, taking a deep breath as silence surrounded him.

"Dobby," he called softly.

"Here is Dobby, Professor Snape," said the house elf. "Is Mrs. Professor all right?"

Severus exhaled hard, remembering, but he said, "She's fine, I think. Healer Smethwyck wants Madam Pomfrey. Will you please fetch her?"

"Dobby will go immediately," he said, disappearing abruptly.

A moan came from the bedroom, and although Severus still felt crushed by Zelda's rejection of him, he returned to the room and stood a short distance from the bed.

"Sorry… Sev," she sobbed, summoning him to her with her gaze.

He took her hand and she looked up at him, misery mingled with agony.

"You warned me, sweetheart," he said softly, kissing the top of her head.

Contractions were coming one on top of the other, with barely enough time for her to recover between them. She was amazingly strong, he realized, as she crushed his hand each time.

Madam Pomfrey entered the room and consulted with Dilys. Several times they glanced at the couple.

Severus saw a shocked look appear on Zelda's face.

She gasped, "I have to push!"

Both witches hurried to the bed.

"Hold back until I see where you are," said Dilys, hurriedly checking.

She smiled encouragingly at Zelda and a second later said, "Ten centimeters. Push when you must, Zelda."

The contraction passed and Zelda looked at Severus.

"Hold me," she begged, so he moved behind and held her, just in time for the next contraction.

Severus felt all her muscles work fiercely as the contraction took her and she struggled to push. It seemed to take a long time before it eased, and she panted, sweaty and red-faced. Then it began again. There was a strangely beautiful rhythm to it, although the pain must be devastating, he thought. He kissed her hair and held her.

"Good work," encouraged Dilys as the contractions continued. "Now, one or two more and I think we'll have the head out."

Zelda strained hard with the next contraction, sobbing with effort. It finally passed and she lay spent in her husband's arms.

"Once more, Zelda," said Dilys firmly. "Don't give up now.

The next contraction was building. Zelda could feel it and she wanted this to end. She took a deep breath as it began and holding it, she pushed yet again.

"There's the head!" said Dilys triumphantly. "Almost finished."

One more push and the rest of the baby slithered out into her hands. Dilys took a quick look to assure that it was breathing. She suctioned out the mouth and nose, listened to the first jerky breaths and watched the color turning a good, robust pink.

"It's a boy," she said, laying the child on his mother's belly.

Zelda laughed for joy. "A boy," she murmured, laying her hand on the tiny slick body.

Severus gazed in shock at their child. It was slick and wet, with black hair and a tiny wrinkled red face. He'd thought newborns cried at birth, but this child lay quiet under his mother's hand, his dark blue eyes open and unfocused. He breathed evenly.

"Now, the afterbirth," said Dilys comfortably. "One last push when it's time, Zelda, and we're all finished."

It seemed no time at all until it was over, with Zelda lying on the bed, her energy drained. Madam Pomfrey tied off and cut the umbilicus. She took the child for a moment and examined him, and then wrapped him in a soft cotton blanket and gave him to Severus.

"Congratulations, my friend," she said, handing over the tiny creature.

"Thank you," he said, amazed that he held his son, warm and real in his hands.

He turned to look at Zelda and saw her watching him with tears in her eyes. He smiled tentatively at her.

"Zelda should feed him," said Dilys.

He cautiously handed the child the Zelda, who had unbuttoned the front of her chemise with shaking hands and exposed a breast.

"Let's try this, sweetheart," she murmured, kissing the tiny head and holding him expertly to her nipple.

The newborn felt something against his cheek and groped clumsily with his mouth until her nipple was in his mouth. Minute by minute his instinct grew stronger and he was suckling quite well. Dilys and Madam Pomfrey watched, and then left the room, wanting to give the couple a few minutes alone.

"Well?" Zelda asked her husband.

Severus had watched in amazement. Reality was far more incredible than he'd dreamed it could be. Words failed him and he could only look at her in love and awe.

She giggled weakly and said, "You're adorable. I'll be wide-awake for a couple of hours, but I shouldn't move around for a while until we're sure I won't hemorrhage. Breastfeeding stimulates all kinds of good hormones to help my uterus contract."

Severus sat down on the side of the bed and watched her. She was sweaty and tearstained, but had never looked more beautiful.

"What can I do for you now?" he asked.

Her mouth twitched as she said, "Forgive me for screaming at you. I didn't mean it and if you'd left, I'd have felt horrible."

She put out her hand and he caught it in his and kissed it.

"You're very brave," he said. "I'm impressed."

"Will you send that Patronus to Harry? I want Lily and Eli to know they have a baby brother."

Severus found his wand on the nightstand where he'd dropped it earlier and reluctantly sent his Patronus away.

"I told him not to come here tonight," he told her. "I also informed Minerva."

"What time is it?" she asked, caressing the tiny head at her breast.

"I have no idea. Does it matter?"

The door opened and Madam Pomfrey entered, Levitating a tray before her. Severus caught it and set it on the bedside table.

"I was just about to say I'm hungry," said Zelda, deftly removing the babe from her breast and switching sides.

"You look well," said the nurse. "The baby is fine and healthy, too."

"He's lovely," said Zelda, examining the tiny fingers. "What did he weigh?"

"Three and a quarter kilos," she replied. "A fine little boy. Have you chosen a name for him?"

Zelda looked at Severus and smiled wickedly. "I get to name him," she said mischievously.

"I never found an acceptable female name," he said. "So this is just as well."

"We'll announce it soon, but I want to be sure Severus approves," said Zelda.

"Dilys has gone to dine with Minerva, and she'll be back soon. In the meantime, if you need something I'll be in the sitting room."

Thank you, Poppy," said Severus. "I'd like a little time to acquaint myself with this creature."

She smiled benevolently upon them and retreated from the room.

"What _is_ his name?" asked Severus curiously, sitting carefully on the side of the bed.

"Alaric," she said softly, watching his response. "If he's going to have a middle name, you can choose it."

"I've never known anyone called Alaric," he said slowly.

"That's one reason I like it. It's an old name, of course, from the Visigoths. I don't know any Visigoths…" she mused wryly.

"It's a fine name," he said. "Does he need a middle name?"

"There seems to be an obvious one," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Alaric Michael Snape," he pronounced, a hint of a smile in his black eyes.

The baby had grown sleepy and was sleeping against his mother's breast, making faint snorting noises.

"He's eaten, so will you hold him while I eat?" she asked.

He poured out a large mug of tea and put it within her reach, then held out his hands, careful to support the infant's head.

"Thanks," she said gratefully, reaching for her tea and drinking deeply. Next she picked up a sandwich and began eating.

Severus studied his sleeping child, still wrapped only in a blanket. The baby was incredibly small and fragile, he thought. His tiny nose was small and shapeless, which seemed a very good sign. He opened the blanket and gasped.

"He's… I never thought a baby could be so, uh, well endowed," he stuttered.

Zelda paused in her ferocious chewing to say, "He's just like his dad."

Severus flushed and held the child close as tenderness grew in him for this tiny son of his.

"Sev, they all look like that right after they're born," she said calmly. "And the minute he can control his tiny hands he'll reach for it. It'll be his favorite thing, just like every other boy."

"Don't be so cynical. He's defenseless," said Severus, frowning at her.

"I'm too old to have illusions about my male children, but he's absolutely perfect too," she said with a smile. "Mmmm… Look, here are oatmeal cookies."

Severus examined the stump of the umbilical cord.

"Infants are fragile, aren't they? Shall I put him in the crib?" he asked reluctantly, tucking the blanket around the newborn.

"No, please, I don't want him to be alone so soon after he was born," she said. "Do you mind if he stays with us?"

"Is that allowed?" he asked.

She chuckled and said, "He's ours. We decide what's allowed. I want him to know how much he's loved."

Severus was pleased to keep holding the child. He turned when the door opened and Dilys returned.

"How are you, Zelda?" she asked, glancing at Severus and the baby with a smile.

"Sore," she said. "What time is it, Dilys?"

"About seven in the evening. Your babe was born at half past five. Now, would you like to clean up and change into something fresh?"

&&&&&&&&&

An hour later Zelda had showered and was tucked up comfortably in bed, still awake and holding the baby again. Dilys was planning to spend the night in the guest room.

"I'll come in to check on you every few hours, Zelda," she said.

While Severus helped Zelda to shower, Dilys and Madam Pomfrey examined the baby more thoroughly and pronounced him healthy. They dressed him and returned him to his parents, who placed him gently in the center of the bed, between them.

"He's awake again," said Severus, touching the wispy black hair.

Sure enough, the baby's eyes were open.

"Hello, little one," said Zelda, kissing his forehead. "Welcome to the world."

She looked up at Severus and smiled.

"You're beautiful," he told her. "I love you, my Zelda."

"I love you," she replied. "You were wonderful today."

Severus yawned. It had been exhausting, although the result of this day was to bring them closer together than before.

"Are you sure it's safe to have him here?" he asked.

"I think so," she said, yawning. "I'm tired now. Leave the lamp lit over there, okay?"

She smiled drowsily and caressed his cheek. Then she caressed the baby and almost instantly she was asleep. Dilys came in to check on her, but Zelda, deeply weary, barely woke. When the baby stirred, however, she'd wake and murmur comfortingly to him. In the wee hours of the morning she woke and fed him, still lying in bed.

Dilys found them there and said, "Let me take him, Zelda. You've done good work but I wish to watch him for a while."

She took the infant, changed his diaper and put him in the cradle in the sitting room, where she'd made a warm fire.

Zelda was too sore and tired to argue. She cautiously moved closer to Severus and snuggled against him. Sound asleep, he put his arm around her and thus they both slept.

&&&&&&&&&

Severus woke gradually to the sound of Dilys's voice.

"Zelda… Severus, it's time to wake up," she said softly.

Zelda stirred in his arms and nuzzled against his cheek.

His eyes flew open and he saw Dilys standing by the side of his bed, holding a blanket wrapped bundle. Memories of the previous day flooded his mind. He squeezed Zelda, pleased that she was easier to hug.

"Zelda," he murmured as she snuggled closer to him. "Dilys is waiting."

Dilys watched them, fascinated to see the contentment radiating from Severus. He still wore the T-shirt and jeans from the previous day and his hair was disheveled. At this moment he was simply a loving husband and stunned new father.

Zelda's eyes opened and she smiled. "Where's our baby?"

"Good morning, Zelda," said Dilys. "This young man wants feeding."

She handed the baby to Zelda, who examined him carefully as she held him to her breast.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" she whispered.

Severus sat up and watched them together. Zelda still had dark circles under her eyes, but the tenderness in her smile as she held their child was beautiful.

"Beautiful," he murmured.

Dilys examined Zelda and found no hint of fever.

"You'll need to decide when you'll see visitors," she suggested. "Your friends are eager to see you and the baby."

A sneer of distaste appeared on the new father's face, but then he had a happier thought.

"Is Michael here at Hogwarts?"

"He'll be here at seven and says he'll see you two right away. He suggested that you get dressed."

Zelda laughed and exclaimed, "The pest! Since he's going to be a godfather, we'll never hear the end of his impudence."

"What's the baby's name?" asked Dilys.

"Alaric," replied Zelda.

"A fine name," replied the Healer. "Now, I must return to St. Mungo's today, but Poppy Pomfrey will check in on you and the baby every few hours. If you feel ill or worried about young Alaric, call her immediately. I'll return this evening."

"Are you going to work today?" Zelda asked her husband.

He glared at her. "I've told Minerva that I'm willing to consult if it can be done here, but I'll stay here as long as you want me."

"My hero," she said. "He'll only be a newborn for a short time and I want to share him with you."

"I'll be back around suppertime," said Dilys. "Have a good day and Zelda, don't try to do too much."

"Okay," she replied, looking down delightedly at the baby.

Dilys smiled and left them.

&&&&&&&&&

"I think he looks like me," said Michael, his brown eyes twinkling as he examined the baby. "What's his name?"

"Alaric Michael Snape," replied Zelda.

MIchael broke into a broad smile. "I like it, but I wonder… Michael Alaric sounds better, doesn't it?"

Zelda burst out laughing. "Brat! Keep it up and I'll change my mind about making you a godfather!"

He grinned at Severus and said, "Who's better qualified than me? May I hold my godson?"

Zelda handed the baby to him and was relieved to see his competence in handling a newborn.

"He's not very large," said Michael. "You couldn't have grown him a bit bigger, I suppose?"

"Idiot! He's perfect," she said.

Carefully, she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Keep him out of trouble, Sev," she called. "If you two are feeling adventurous, you can change his diaper. Make sure he's peeing, please."

The men looked at each other.

"How was it?" asked Michael curiously. "I've always wondered…"

Severus inhaled deeply and said, "It was shocking. I'm not surprised men avoided seeing childbirth for much of human history. We're weak, puny creatures, Michael."

"Zelda's a tough girl," replied Michael. "Many Muggle women want painkillers, but she said that she never asked for them for the older two."

"She told me that when she was young, women began refusing such drugs, fearing it would harm the child," replied Severus. "Her ongoing pain bore some slight resemblance to the Cruciatus Curse to me, but with a marvelous result."

Michael grinned at the new father and said, "Are you ready for this? Let's change him."

They went to the changing table and Michael laid the baby on his back.

"Do you know what you're doing?" asked Severus with a frown.

"No prob, I've seen people do this," Michael replied airily.

He undid the bottom of the tiny nightgown and pulled it up, exposing Alaric's thin little legs and diaper.

"Look at those incredibly tiny feet," said Michael, awed.

The baby began to squirm and whimper as the cool air met his bare skin.

"Okay, little guy, hang on," said Michael, carefully removing the waterproof pants and undoing the diaper.

Severus watched anxiously.

"Hey! He peed. He's a genius," said Michael. "He's hung like a Shetland pony too! Hand me a clean one, Sev."

After a couple of tries, he managed to apply the diaper. He dressed the infant and sighed with relief.

"Did you watch how I did that?" he asked with a smug grin.

"Is fumbling required?" asked Severus, sneering and taking his son.

Warm again and held firmly, the baby became quiet, his cheek resting against his father's shoulder.

"We're the weaker sex, according to Zelda, so fumbling's normal."

Zelda came out of the bathroom, her hair brushed and wearing a clean maternity nightgown. She looked enquiringly at them.

"Everything's under control," said Michael, quickly going to give her a gentle hug. "By the way, nice work. He's small, but he's quality."

"Unbelievable, isn't he?" she asked. "And wonderful."

"You should set visiting hours, and stick to them, because lots of people want to see the baby. By the way, when you go to the sitting room, Hagrid brought you some of the hugest daffodils I've ever seen. You have to see them."

"Rowena has to meet her new baby brother!" said Zelda. "But seriously, maybe an hour right after lunch, about half past twelve, one around half past four and perhaps one more hour after supper, from about seven to eight. Will you tell Harry and company?"

"Sure. If it's too much, you can cancel the later ones. My first appointment is in ten minutes, so I'll go now and pass the word."

He kissed her cheek and said goodbye to Severus and the baby. Then he was gone.

"Why don't you come into the sitting room and lie down?" suggested Severus. "The sun's shining in and you can nap there."

He held his arm out to her; the baby tucked snugly into his other arm. There were fresh sheets and white pillows on the couch and the cradle was next to it.

"Michael wasn't kidding about Hagrid's flowers," said Zelda as she sank carefully onto the couch.

The daffodils were enormous, drawing every eye to the table with which was covered brilliant yellow blossoms.

"Hagrid has a remarkable garden," said Severus. "But rest now, my girl. Potter will undoubtedly be pounding at the door precisely at half past twelve."


	55. The First Day

The First Day

Severus kept watch over his wife and child all morning, astounded that he was now a father. Zelda slept deeply for several hours, so when the baby opened his eyes, Severus picked him up and held him. He could think of nothing to say to the child… Alaric, he should say, so he held him in silence, watching him breathe.

Alaric did indeed have the black hair that Zelda had predicted, although everyone said that sometimes a baby's hair changed color. His eyes were a dark blue-gray, and the others said that would change too.

"I wish you'd have the good fortune to resemble your mother," he told the infant softly, running a finger lightly over the delicate head. "We're lucky to have her in our lives."

The tiny arms moved randomly, emphasizing the helplessness of the newborn to Severus. Protectiveness roared through him as he considered the dangers that might threaten his little son. It was a heavy responsibility.

The baby eventually began to move jerkily and whimper. Severus changed the way he held the baby, but the fussing continued. He grew nervous, not knowing what to do, and when the baby started crying he went hastily to Zelda.

"Zelda!" he said urgently. "Wake up."

Her eyes opened groggily, but suddenly she smiled.

"He's hungry," she told her worried husband. "Let me sit up and I'll take him."

The thin cry of a newborn resembled a cat, he thought, but it was only a moment before Zelda reached for Alaric and got him settled to feed.

"There's not much yet," she said. "My milk will come in soon."

"He's not starving, is he?"

"Not if he's peeing and looks hydrated. Soon enough there'll be a feast."

"I never knew anything about childbirth," he mused. "When I watch you with him, it's logical and perfectly natural, but it surprises me."

"Come sit down," she invited. "He'll feed every two to four hours, so I'd like to keep him in bed with us at night sometimes. When I'm sleep deprived, walking to the crib is horrid, but if he's with me, I can practically feed him in my sleep. Gradually he'll begin sleeping through the night, but now his stomach's so tiny that he needs night feeding."

"Are you worried I'll object?" he asked.

"We've never done this before, and I have to say I'll miss snuggling with you sometimes, even though I love this little guy."

"I'll find time to be with you," he said. "Never fear, my absurd wife. I'll do my best for our son too. He's so pure and sweet, I find it hard to believe he'll grow into a beastly creature like my students."

She frowned at him and said, "He'll be just as sweet and wonderful as Harry, except more adorable, because he's ours."

He gazed frigidly at her, remaining conspicuously silent.

"Sev, look at him. What a good little angel he is," she said reproachfully.

I like the fact that he stays where I put him," said Severus grudgingly. "_Unlike_ Potter."

"Speaking of Harry, we should eat lunch and prepare for visitors," she told him. "Alaric's almost finished, for now."

Severus went to the drawing room and called Dobby, who promised to deliver their lunch immediately. When he returned to the sitting room, Zelda detached the drowsing newborn from her breast and put his head against her shoulder. She began patting his back.

"He needs to burp after he eats," she explained.

Dobby appeared with a luncheon tray, beaming at Zelda.

"Dobby, thanks. I'm starving," she said, handing the baby to Severus and reclining back on the couch. "Have you seen our baby yet?"

"Dobby has seen the baby," he replied. "Dobby's happy to help Mrs. Professor Snape to care for the baby."

"Thank you, Dobby," she replied kindly. "I may need you sometimes, but among Muggles, most of us care for our own babies."

Severus put the baby gently into the cradle and sat down with Zelda, offering her a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Ah… I'm so hungry," she said, drinking thirstily and accepting a plate of food from him.

Severus found himself hungry too, a fairly unusual occurrence. Becoming a father required more energy than he'd imagined. He noticed Zelda gazing intently at him and looked back enquiringly.

"I imagine my alternate life sometimes, the one I'd be living if I'd never met you," she said. "I feel disoriented."

He knew precisely what she meant. "None of my alternatives involved happiness. I feel sometimes that I don't deserve my life."

"I feel the same," she replied. "Although if you think about it, I'm fat, stretched, old and taking on huge responsibility at a time when my peers are planning their retirement. I have no business being so happy, but I'm _very_ happy."

He smiled faintly and said, "Your visitors will be here in ten minutes, so prepare yourself. I'll tend young Alaric."

She headed for the bathroom while Severus Vanished the remains of their meal. He picked up the baby and headed for the changing table, determined to change a diaper correctly, without witnesses.

"Don't laugh," he warned the newborn as he began uncovering the tiny body.

He stared, fascinated at the miraculous little body. He realized when he had the diaper unfastened that he needed a clean one and reached for it, keeping one hand on the baby. There was a sudden warm wetness on his hand and wrist and he realized he was drenched in urine. He sighed, wondering if this would be a normal occurrence.

"Having fun?" asked Zelda, having come to watch.

Severus wiped off his hand and cleaned the baby. Remembering how Michael had done it, he methodically applied the diaper and then turned to look at his wife.

"Smooth," she said. "Let's change his clothes now."

He stepped back and watched her deftly undress the baby.

"Choose something nice for him to wear," she said.

He handed her a soft white nightgown that covered the baby completely. Her deftness as she slipped clothing over the tiny head and arms was admirable. Then she picked him up and cuddled him, then handed Alaric to his father.

"Will you hold him while I brush my hair?"

He nestled the child against his chest, gently stroking the tiny back. A child of his should not be beautiful, but this infant was quite perfect, he thought.

"Do you want to change clothes?" asked Zelda. "You're still wearing yesterday's clothes. Did you forget?"

He had forgotten, furthermore he realized that many pests would invade his space, so he decided to wear his customary clothing, rather than Muggle clothes.

"I'll be ready shortly," he told her.

Zelda took the baby and went to the sitting room, finding a comfortable position and laying the child on her chest.

A few seconds later she heard voices and Harry arrived, flanked by Ron and Hermione.

"Zelda, I can't wait to see the baby!" exclaimed Hermione, bustling ahead of the boys. "Oh…"

She knelt in front of Zelda, gazing raptly at Alaric. Harry's slight frown vanished as he realized Zelda seemed well.

"Hi kids," said Zelda with a smirk. "If you're interested, I'll set you up with babysitting classes."

"May I hold him?" asked Hermione, sitting cautiously down. "He's so sweet."

Knowing Hermione had experience with a baby cousin, Zelda handed Alaric to her as the boys looked on, stunned. Hermione cradled the baby competently, looking down with a delighted smile.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Alaric," replied Zelda. "Boys, sit down and say something. Are you in shock?"

"Where's Professor Snape?" asked Ron, shocked that Hermione was allowed to hold the newborn Snape.

"Ron!" said Zelda, having seen his thought. "You're a wicked young man."

"Should you be Legilimencing innocent people?" he asked, flushing.

"My Muggle rudeness. I used to do it without being aware what it was. Bad habits die hard."

He grinned at her and said, "Mum's coming down this evening and said to tell you she can't wait to see the baby."

Harry handed something to Zelda and said, "Hermione left me holding this. It's for the baby."

Zelda opened the small package and discovered it was the mobile Hermione had thought necessary. It did indeed have lightweight black bats, each with a happy little smiling face.

"Hermione, it's perfect," she said, chuckling. "He'll love looking at it."

Harry watched the others, mostly silent. He was filled with painful emotions. The sight of Zelda with her baby, the joy in her eyes, made him wonder briefly if his mum had looked like that…

Zelda saw Harry's pain and confusion. She wanted to help, but speaking in front of others was too invasive. Fortunately, Severus came out of their bedroom in full Snape regalia, a welcome distraction.

"Look what Hermione brought for Alaric," she said, holding up the mobile. "We'll put it over his bed and he can watch the little bats flutter in the breeze."

He rolled his eyes, his persona perfectly in place. "Thank you," he said stiffly to Hermione, glaring when he saw her holding his son.

"Severus!" said his wife, laughing. "Can't you work gradually back into your menacing thing? I'm still weak from childbirth."

He swooped over and kissed her cheek apologetically. He couldn't be open and vulnerable before other people, not even with these brats who'd watched him fall in love with Zelda the previous summer.

She caressed his cheek briefly and he saw that she understood.

"Be careful with our offspring," he told Hermione. "Zelda went to a great deal of effort to produce him."

"I will," she assured him earnestly. "He's lovely, Professor."

Ron moved closer, wanting to see what fascinated her. Really, the baby was incredibly small and red, he thought. It had black hair like its father, but the nose was insignificant. The eyes opened suddenly and the tiny mouth yawned, eliciting an enchanted sigh from Hermione.

"He's got no teeth!" said Ron, shocked.

"That's a good thing," said Zelda, chuckling. "You haven't had much to do with babies, have you, Ron?"

"Never seen one up close before," he said cheerfully. "Is this one typical?"

"This one's superior in every way," replied Zelda. "But to the ignorant, he'd be considered typical."

"He's so sweet," gushed Hermione.

Ron and Harry stared at each other, wondering if Hermione had lost it. Their know-it-all friend was cooing insanely over a baby.

Rowena rushed in and pranced from one person to the other, and then the room was suddenly filled by Hagrid's presence.

"Afternoon," he said. "Rowena's been missin' yeh, Zelda."

Zelda sat up and made room on the couch between herself and Hermione. Rowena spotted the opening and leaped joyfully up to be petted. Severus was pleased to see Granger hold tight to the child, guarding him from the powerfully swishing tail.

"Sweetie, I missed you," she said, kissing the dog's head. "We have a new baby, Rowena, and I want you to take care of him."

Rowena was sniffing Zelda frantically, recognizing a change in her. Suddenly she turned and looked at Alaric, held close by Hermione. Her black nose was twitching eagerly.

Everyone held their breath and watched. Zelda put a hand on the dog's neck and Severus grasped his wand, prepared to stun the dog. But Rowena's tail began wagging as she sniffed the baby.

"Hermione, give him to me," said Zelda. "Rowena, this is Alaric."

She took the baby and held him close, petting the dog with her free hand. Rowena licked Zelda's face and quickly licked the baby's cheek, then got up and ran to Severus.

"Good dog," he said, relieved.

"She'll be fine wi' the baby now," said Hagrid, smiling. "Can I see 'im?"

Without hesitation, she put the baby into his hands and watched. Hagrid's eyes twinkled with pleasure as he held the infant. Zelda invited Rowena to sit by her and sat stroking the dog fondly.

"He's a fine little one," said Hagrid. "I don' get ter see babies, livin' at Hogwarts. The last one I held was you, Harry."

"Really?" asked Harry, watching Hagrid with fascination.

Ron recognized Hagrid's expression from the day Baby Norbert hatched. Who'd ever believe Hagrid was mad about babies?

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle entered the room together. Harry was delighted that Draco looked nervous, but Crabbe and Goyle came bearing gifts, namely a huge bouquet of hothouse flowers. The pair marched straight to Zelda, while Draco slipped over to sit by Harry.

"I can't believe Professor Snape has a kid," he whispered. "Lucius used to mock him and tell my mother that "poor Severus" was so ugly, no one'd want him. I almost wish he knew how wrong he was."

"I hope your father never finds out Zelda and this baby exist," said Harry, imagining what Lucius Malfoy would do to Zelda.

"I'd do anything to keep him from knowing. Lucius is a sick bastard. He destroyed my mother, left me to deal with… Voldemort and ruined his life through his own arrogance."

Zelda was exclaiming over the lovely flowers from Crabbe and Goyle, feeling sure the pair had never given anyone flowers in their lives.

"Are you okay, Zelda?" asked Crabbe.

"I'm fine, just exhausted. I need a few weeks to heal, but I hope you'll come down next week and tell me more magical history. Babies aren't much for conversation, so I'll be glad to talk to someone intelligent."

Dobby put an assortment of snack foods on the table by the window and the students began moving around the room, eating and talking.

Zelda got up and went to where Hagrid was sitting and gazing in delight at Alaric.

"How does he compare with your young magical creatures?" she asked in amusement.

"I wonder if he's a wizard," mused Hagrid, looking thoughtfully into the baby's eyes.

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"Yeh can't. Not at first," he replied. "I'm thinkin' he's got magic in 'im, but it's jes' a feelin' I have."

"I don't care one way or the other," she said. "He's perfect to me."

Severus listened, realizing he'd have more worries about this subject. He wished he could accept what would come without reservations, as Zelda would do.

She stood up slowly and went to where Harry and Draco were standing and watching the others.

"Too strange and foreign to you?" she teased.

"Congratulations, Zelda," said Draco. "I've never had anything to do with babies, but this one looks acceptable."

She chuckled wickedly. "Afraid I'll make you babysit? I think I'll book Hagrid for the job. Who'd ever think that he's crazy about babies?"

Harry smirked, remembering Baby Norbert. "He'll have to fight Hermione for the job. Who knew _she'd_ go mad for a baby? At exam time too!"

Hermione and Ron emerged from the Snape bedroom.

"I put the mobile over his bed," she said brightly. "Would it be too much if I came by later to see him again?"

Ron's blue eyes bulged slightly as he said, "Er, we should be studying, shouldn't we?"

"We have plenty of time for that," she said eagerly.

"Next visiting time is half past four," said Zelda. "Minerva, Michael and Kingsley sent word they'll come this evening, after dinner, but it'll probably be quiet earlier. I need to sit down again now."

Harry offered his arm, which she took with a smile.

"Come back, okay?" she asked, squeezing his arm. "Did you talk to Lily and Eli?"

"Yeah. They want to know when they'll get to see the baby," he said, helping her to sit down and sitting next to her, looking earnestly at her.

Hagrid interrupted them. The half-giant handed Alaric down to her, smiling happily.

"It's time fer me ter go ter class," he whispered loudly. "Let me know when yeh wan' Rowena ter visit Fang again."

"Thanks, Hagrid," she said. "Thank's for the flowers, too. They're just gorgeous."

"Take care, Zelda," he said, nodding. "I'll be seein' yeh."

Zelda examined Alaric, sleeping peacefully after his visit with Hagrid.

"Want to hold him, Harry?"

Harry stared at the tiny creature, fragile enough to be terrifying, but he knew it meant a lot to Zelda, and he could tell Lily and Elijah that he'd held their brother.

"Okay, but how?" he asked, squirming.

"His head needs support, like this," she said, demonstrating.

Harry gingerly took the baby, who stirred and whimpered. He looked at Zelda in horror.

"What am I doing wrong?" he asked.

"Relax and hold him closer," she said. "He's been inside me, listening to my heart beating for months, so he likes to be close to you."

Screwing up his nerve, Harry hugged the baby cautiously, with no result. Severus watched in cynical amusement from across the room. Wickedly, he walked soundlessly up behind them.

"Potter," he hissed icily.

Harry jumped and instinctively clutched the baby protectively.

"Sir?" he asked, old habits making his heart race.

"Hold him that way," instructed Severus, smirking.

The baby quieted, seeming to enjoy the close contact with Harry.

"Not bad, Potter," said Severus, moving away from them.

Zelda laughed. "Excellent, Harry."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, making him feel much better.

"May we bring the baby to your cottage to see the kids?" she whispered. "I can't wait for them to see Alaric."

"Sure, any time. But Lily wants to know what his middle name is," asked Harry.

"We had no choice," she said teasingly. "It's Michael."

"That's great," he said, realizing it wasn't so bad to hold a baby. "I don't know anything about babies, Zelda."

"I'll teach you, if you want," she offered. "Someday maybe you'll be a dad, so it's good to know."

"Not for twenty years, I won't," he said fervently. "I'm not parent material."

"Hey!" called Ron. "We're going now, Harry."

"Come back at four," suggested Zelda. "Alone, okay?"

Harry carefully handed the baby to Zelda. He smiled, looking happier than before.

"See you at four," he whispered.

The students all came to say goodbye and then headed off to classes. Suddenly the room was very quiet.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" asked Zelda, gazing up at him.

"They'll be back, my girl, and you need to rest," he said sternly.

"I know. I think a short nap in bed might be nice," she offered. "Alaric has a new mobile, so I think he should try looking at it."

"He'll need feeding," said Severus.

"I know, but I'd like to snuggle with my husband now, if that's okay," she said.

He'd been feeling deprived and, even without the prospect of sex, he wanted her undivided attention. He helped her to her feet and soon they were lying in each other's arms, smiling into each other's eyes.

"This is perfect," she said, running her fingers through his hair and kissing his nose. "I sleep best with you."

She warmed his body and soul, he thought. "Rest, my girl," he commanded, rubbing her back soothingly.

She closed her eyes, buried her face against his neck and was almost instantly asleep.


	56. Grown Up Games

Grown Up Games

"He's a fine child, Zelda," said Minerva McGonagall kindly.

They were watching Molly Weasley, who was holding Alaric and murmuring sweetly to him. Arthur had accompanied her and watched his wife with a sentimental smile. Nearby sat Severus, his eyes never leaving the baby.

"Thanks, Minerva. Thank you for all your help," said Zelda. "We have something else to ask of you."

"What is it?" asked the Headmistress.

"Will you be his godmother?" asked Zelda. "Michael's going to be his godfather, but Alaric needs a sensible female godparent."

"I'm honored," she replied graciously. "Are you hoping I can exert some influence over Michael?"

"Well, Severus and I have great respect for your judgment," murmured Zelda, her eyes twinkling. "More important, so does Michael."

A knock on the door heralded the arrival of Michael and Kingsley. The Auror was bearing a glorious spray of flowers and Michael carried a long, gift-wrapped box.

"Good work, Zelda," proclaimed Kingsley, bending over to kiss her cheek. "Where would you like your flowers?"

"On that table, by the ones Crabbe and Goyle brought earlier," she replied. "Thanks, Shacklebolt, they're splendid."

"Crabbe and Goyle?" Minerva exclaimed, struggling not to laugh. "I'd have enjoyed watching them bring you flowers!"

"They're such thoughtful boys," said Zelda, frowning at the amused magical adults.

"How can I compete with those dashing swains?" asked Kingsley, grinning broadly. "I'd give anything to see their parents' faces if they knew."

Michael smiled proudly at her and said, "You're right, Zel. They've come a long way, haven't they?"

He sat down and looked closely at her. She looked exhausted, but her eyes were alight with contentment. When she looked over at Severus, she smiled ruefully.

"Is it too much for him?" she asked softly. "We didn't plan this."

"Zelda, this child is a sign of hope," said Minerva. "After the war and the losses we've suffered, we must move forward. Severus is fortunate."

"He is, but fatherhood takes some adjustment," she replied.

"If it gets too intense, Mike and I will stand by to babysit," said Kingsley. "By the way, where will you spend the summer?"

"We'll probably be at the cabin a lot," said Zelda. "And ignore any hostile glares from Severus. He'll soon realize how nice it is to have wonderful friends to enjoy Alaric with us."

"The hostile glare is half the fun," replied Michael. "Of course, some of us work year round, unlike you academic types, but we'll be around. Draco's beginning his apprenticeship on July first, so we'll be busy.

"I'm delighted that Mr. Malfoy has such a fine position," said Minerva. "Has Potter decided what he'll do?"

"Not that I know," said Zelda. "He thinks of it a lot, but I've encouraged him to take time for himself this summer. His life has been consumed by the war. He's of age; he can come and go as he pleases. I've told him I hope he'll stay with us whenever he wants to."

"Severus doesn't mind?" asked Minerva softly.

Zelda rolled her eyes and smiled ruefully. "Who knows better than Severus what Harry went through with Voldemort? He's irritated at times, but understands why I offered."

Michael stood up with a cheerful smile and said, "I came here to show Kingsley my new godson, but Molly and Arthur are hogging him. Come on, King, let's bond with the kid."

Zelda and Minerva watched the pair go to Molly. After a good deal of laughter, Michael collected the baby and sat down. Molly left the men surrounding the baby and came to join the other women.

"Zelda, he's lovely," she said. "Even Ginny, who's never been interested in babies, was charmed."

Smiling, Zelda murmured, "What color do you think his hair and eyes will turn out to be?"

"Black and black," said Molly promptly. "Did you expect anything else?"

"I didn't, but Severus said he hoped for blue eyes."

"How sweet," said Molly. "How many students visited you today?"

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle came after lunch. Then Hermione, Ron and Ginny came before dinner. Harry came back alone earlier."

"Make sure you get plenty of rest," warned Molly. "It's only been one day."

"I know, but it's so exciting, so unbelievable. Besides, Severus helps me, Hagrid takes Rowena out to play and Dobby takes care of almost everything else. I feel like a lady of leisure."

"You look well," Molly conceded. "I imagine you'll be off to show the baby to your older children the first minute you can."

"This weekend we're going to Harry's house," she replied. "Severus plans to make me lounge like an invalid, but I do need to be up sometimes, to get my strength back."

"Potter has already asked permission," said Minerva. "Your presence here makes him happy, Zelda, and he's very fond of your children."

"Lily's adopted him as her honorary little brother," said Zelda. "Since she's extremely tough minded, even Severus won't argue with that."

Minerva rose and said, "I have work yet to do, so I'll take leave of my new godchild. Good evening, ladies."

Zelda and Molly watched in amusement as Minerva went to the all-male group and took Alaric from Kingsley. She spoke a few quiet words to the group and then handed the baby to Severus. Then she left.

"Do you know what's happening between Harry and Ginny?" asked Molly. "I'm sure Ginny's still quite mad about him, but they act very casual."

Zelda sighed and said, "He doesn't speak of Ginny with me. But he's adrift. He's had no home and no idea what to do with his life. Did you know he hasn't brought his friends to his house yet? He's finding his way, he needs to figure things out."

"I see," said Molly. "He seems so normal… I forget how hard his childhood was."

"I hope that by dealing with some of it now, it won't haunt him later in his life," murmured Zelda. "He's strong and he's so good, but he needs to learn his own strength. But Harry and Ginny still care deeply for each other."

The sound of a whimpering baby distracted them.

"Is it time to feed him?" asked Molly, watching as the group of men all rose.

"It seems so. How funny, all those men clustered around a baby," chuckled Zelda. "Ah, here comes the center of attention now."

"My godson requires feeding," announced Michael, depositing Alaric in her arms. "Take care of it, woman. We men are going to toast the child's arrival."

Zelda looked wide-eyed at her husband, standing with Arthur and Kingsley. He rolled his eyes ironically, his mouth twitching.

"Are you all heading for the pub?" asked Molly shrewdly.

"No such luck. We'll retire to the drawing room for a short time," said Michael lightly. "Molly, I think Zelda needs company. We'll see you a bit later."

The door closed behind them and Zelda began feeding the baby.

"Interesting," she murmured. "I can't believe those guys are forcing Severus to participate male bonding. Is this some odd magical tradition?"

Molly laughed and replied, "Arthur's not a terribly gregarious wizard, but he always celebrated the birth of our children with a couple of friends from the Ministry. I wonder what they're drinking."

"Everyone should celebrate you, my little sweetheart," said Zelda, caressing the baby's head. "I hope your father doesn't get roaring drunk and set a bad example for you."

"This is Severus you're talking about," said Molly, laughing harder.

Zelda laughed too, wondering if mere alcohol could relax her husband's iron self-control. But her thoughts turned to a more immediate subject.

"I hope my milk comes in soon. It was only about two days for the older ones."

"You're fortunate to bear children easily," said Molly. "I'm also lucky that way."

"I suspected as much," Zelda replied gravely. "Will you visit us during the summer?"

"We'd love it. Arthur has to work, of course."

"I wonder if we should set one weekend and everyone can come for a sort of reunion," said Zelda, her eyes alight with anticipation.

"We'll arrange the date soon and all plan around it," replied Molly enthusiastically.

Zelda fell silent, relaxing as Alaric suckled placidly. She wondered what he'd be like, this child of two worlds. Tenderness flooded her and she felt like crying for a moment, wishing she could guarantee him a good life. But life held few guarantees for anyone, she thought sadly. She remembered that she wasn't alone and collected herself.

"Raising a baby is so consuming, I wonder if it'll be hard to adjust again," she said.

"Being married after years alone must be an adjustment," said Molly. "In a marriage there must be compromises."

"Severus and I each carry enough baggage for a world tour. Our marriage is like a tender young plant that'll shrivel if we don't tend it carefully. Only time can make me feel it's real, so I can relax."

"All marriages need frequent attention," replied Molly. "Any two people can go through the motions of living together, but a happy marriage is much more."

"I've done the unhappy one and it was far more wretched than simply living alone."

Alaric had finished and was sleeping, so Zelda handed him to Molly and stood up.

"I'm quite tired, so after he's changed, I think I'll go to bed. Do you think the manly drinking will go on for hours?"

"I can't imagine Severus having the patience for it," said Molly, following her into the bedroom. "This is a sweet little arrangement for Alaric. It's nice to have such a huge bedroom, isn't it?"

"I like having him near us."

Zelda cleaned the baby and put a fresh diaper on him, then held him for a moment before laying him in his little bed. The women stood over him, listening to him breathe.

"They're so miraculous, aren't they?" breathed Zelda. "It seems just a moment before they grow up, but this time when they're small is so lovely."

&&&&&&&&&

A warm glow suffused Severus as firewhiskey wrapped around his brain cells. He smiled faintly at his companions, all shouting with laughter at some idiotic joke of Michael's. The Dark Lord was dead, he was free to behave stupidly and he was a father, yet he couldn't let go like most of mankind. He mused that he never could before this either. He tossed back the next round that Kingsley handed to him and grimaced at the unaccustomed burn as it went down.

Molly Weasley appeared out of nowhere and gazed resignedly at them.

"It's a work day tomorrow for all you bloody fools," she snapped, but her eyes were twinkling. "Severus, I hope you have an antidote so you can be of some use to Zelda."

A stab of guilt smote him with a painful yet comforting familiarity.

"I'm fine, Molly," he said dryly.

"He's a cool one, my dear," said Arthur, smiling beatifically at his wife. "But I suppose we should leave now. Kingsley, Michael, it's been good to see you. Severus, once again, congratulations to you and Zelda. Alaric is a fine boy."

He staggered slightly as he went to wring Severus's hand, grinning delightedly.

Molly took her husband's arm and steered him to the door, but pausing, she turned to give a stern look to the others.

"You two delinquents take your bottle and follow me. From the look of you, you're good for hours of debauchery yet, but you can take it somewhere else!"

Michael and Kingsley roared with laughter, but obediently corked the bottle, hugged Severus and obeyed.

"What would we do without women in our lives to remind us how to behave in a civilized way?" gasped Kingsley, laughing harder than ever.

Wordlessly, Michael glanced once more at Severus, catching him laughing.

"Mission accomplished, man. I'll see you tomorrow," he said with a smirk.

Severus giggled to himself as he locked up and headed for his bedroom. He felt pathetically, childishly silly, and wanted to share the joke with Zelda. The bedroom was dark and quiet as he flung his clothes off carelessly and tossed his wand on the bedside table. Cautiously he eased into bed and gathered his sleeping wife into his arms.

"Zelda…" he whispered, laughing at the very idea that he was married and happy.

Zelda woke, enveloped in the embrace of an intoxicated husband. His body was lax and he was smiling as he kissed her.

"Thank you for marrying me," he murmured urgently. "I was never happy before you, but now… I wish you could have sex, my lovely wife."

"You're drunk," she exclaimed, putting her arms around his neck and hugging him fiercely. "Are you going to make a habit of this?"

"Of course not… I've never been a drinker…" he replied, feeling indignant as he rubbed against her, deeply aroused.

Her poor husband, living his lonely, serious life all those years, she thought. Marrying her had dragged him out of that safe, cold life and now he was ridiculously, sweetly drunk. He'd feel horrid in the morning. At least she'd help him feel nicer now. She began kissing him, pleased that she no longer had that immense, hard belly between them.

"Ah… Zelda," he whispered, his kisses deep and hungry. "I adore you, my angel."

She pressed him onto his back and he lay passively under her hands as she caressed him and kissed him. When she reached for his erection, he twitched with bliss and gave himself over to her completely. It didn't take long to satisfy him, absurdly drunk as he was, and afterward she wrapped her arms around him as he fell asleep. She wondered with a smirk if there was such a thing as a hangover potion.

&&&&&&&&&

The Cruciatus Curse, thought Severus groggily. But how could it be? There was a nearby sound of gentle murmuring that penetrated the pounding pain in his skull. He hissed fretfully.

"Good morning, sunshine," said Zelda softly. "Do you know how to make a hangover potion?"

"Ah… I thought I was being tortured," he whispered, not daring to open his eyes yet. He put out his hand and muttered, "_Accio wand_."

With his wand in his hand he carefully Summoned a small vial from his little used potion cabinet. He opened it, sniffed it cautiously and then choked it back. It tasted horrible and afterward he lay back on his pillow, not daring to move.

Zelda watched the process as she fed the baby, compassion and laughter warring within her. She knew he'd feel guilty when he was physically better, and for Severus, a little guilt went a long way. She remained respectfully silent, anticipating teasing him later.

"Other side now, sweetheart," she murmured to Alaric, smiling when his entire tiny face contorted in a miserable frown until he was latched onto her other nipple, sucking frantically.

The soft sounds of Zelda feeding the baby, which had earlier seemed like a thunderstorm in his skull, became soothing and pleasant to Severus. Cautiously he opened one eye and beheld his wife lying next to him, the infant at her breast. Early morning sun was coming through the window by Alaric's bed and he took a few minutes to recall the evening before.

"I'm going to kill Michael and Kingsley," he said meditatively. "Bloody wankers…"

Zelda remained compassionately silent, a circumstance that was unusual enough to make him look piercingly at her. Her slight smirk bordered on the insufferable. He frowned.

"There, there," she murmured. "You know I'll tease you, and before you get irritated, remember I had to take care of this demanding child all by myself last night."

His lip curled at her blatant impudence, but her twinkling eyes disarmed him. He remembered that she hadn't only taken care of the baby either. The memory of her creativity in pleasuring him drew a smug smile from him.

"Thank you, my girl," he murmured, leaning over to kiss her.

She'd seen the memory in his eyes and chuckled. "My pleasure. Do you think you'll live now?"

He nodded, pleased that his head felt almost normal. "What can I do for you now?"

"Change him after he's finished eating," she said promptly. "I think my milk will come in today or tonight, so I'd like to shower and enjoy my last hours before I become an engorged dairy animal."

A black eyebrow rose enquiringly.

"Never mind," she said. "You'll see. But look how much Alaric has grown and developed. He's definitely gifted."

There was no difference, of course, but he had to admit that their son was quite perfect. Exhausted by his meal, Alaric had fallen asleep. When Zelda got up and went to the bathroom, Severus stayed there, watching the child sleep, listening to the tiny gurgles and snorts emanating from him. He wondered how soon Dilys would pronounce Zelda well enough to go to Potter's house. He wanted to be alone with them, to have time to decide where they should live. With Alaric's safety to consider, it was more urgent than before.

&&&&&&&&&

"I'll come to Zelda at Harry Potter's house," said Dilys. "If she rests, I see no reason why you cannot stay there for a few days. The baby looks fine and Zelda simply needs time and rest to heal."

"I'll speak with Potter, then go and prepare things. We'll go later today. Is there any danger to a newborn from Apparating?" asked Severus.

"He may be briefly confused, but everything's new and confusing to him."

"Excellent," he said. "Zelda, is this agreeable to you?"

"I can't wait to see the kids," she said. "The sooner the better."

He began making a mental list of things to do, not noticing when Dilys left. Rowena, groceries, baby supplies…

"Are you anxious to go?" asked Zelda.

"I enjoyed our time alone there," he replied. "I know your children and Potter will be there, but it's still a pleasant place to spend time with you."

She hugged him and murmured, "I feel the same. I'll go pack my clothes and Alaric's things. Let's try to leave right after lunch. Harry and the kids can meet us there."

She stood up and moving carefully, headed for the baby's dresser. He watched her for a moment, realizing that she'd paid a physical price for bearing their child. His hazy remembrance of the previous night caused a smile to flit across his features, but guilt intruded, as usual. She was such fun, he thought, and so loving. Perhaps they'd be safer living in the Muggle world. Somehow he would do it for her, if it were necessary to keep her safe.


	57. A Family Reunion

A Family Reunion

Friday evening Zelda finally had her family together at Harry's house. They sat outdoors in comfortable chairs, enjoying the long twilight and pondering the future of young Alaric Snape.

"I hope you'll let him visit us sometimes," said Lily. "He needs to know his big sister and brother. And can we come pester you this summer?"

"We want you to pester us a lot," replied her mother, chuckling at Elijah's efforts to calm the fussing newborn. "Eli, he's getting hungry. There's nothing you can do for him."

Her son nervously brought the baby to her as Zelda unbuttoned her dress. Neatly she covered her breast and the baby out of deference to her modest son and to Harry. Her milk had come in that morning and her breasts were warm and engorged with milk. Alaric had been overwhelmed at first by such abundance, but now he drank eagerly, a great relief to his mother.

Severus had wondered if the older two felt any jealousy toward the new arrival, but as the evening wore on and they described their plans, it seemed that such feelings were minimal. Lily was immersed in her new job teaching languages at the local university, and had described her progress in planting Zelda's flower garden.

"The herb garden's incredible, bigger than I've ever seen it," she told them. "It smells wonderful and I've started drying a few early arrivals."

"I'm glad," said Zelda. "I do miss it at times, but knowing you're taking care of it is good. How are the cats?"

Lily looked concerned. "The older two are fine, cranky and bossy as always, but they're mean to Marshmallow. The poor little thing looks a bit lost."

Severus hadn't thought about the cats since he'd brought Zelda to Hogwarts, but seeing his wife's stricken face, he knew what was coming."

"Can we take her?" asked Zelda. "Poor little one, she's always been my little people cat, not like Lily's old jungle beasts. She and Rowena can keep each other company."

"I've always thought we needed a white, shedding cat to complete our family," he replied mockingly. "Of course we'll take her. I'll escort you home, Lily, and collect Marshmallow."

Harry wanted to laugh at how Professor Snape would do anything for Zelda, even risk undignified white cat hairs appearing on his black robes. But Zelda's glowing smile demonstrated why her grouchy husband would willingly accept another Muggle pet.

Zelda detached Alaric from her breast and murmured, "You look absolutely intoxicated, baby. I hope you saved room for the other side."

The infant's head lolled down onto her shoulder and he looked half asleep. She held him there, rubbing his back for a moment.

"Just a little more," she said, offering the other breast.

Gamely, he began suckling again.

"He'll double his weight in no time," she told the others. "The bigger he gets, the sooner he'll sleep through the night."

"Want me to cheer him on?" asked Elijah with a mocking smile.

They all laughed.

"Eli, will your summer classes keep you busy all summer?" asked Harry. "I hope we can get together sometimes."

"Why don't you come stay with me for a while?" said Elijah. "I know you grew up in Muggle land, but you didn't see much that's interesting. You can see what Berkeley's like. California's an amazing place."

Harry's green eyes lit up with pleasure and he said, "Really? I'd love it!"

"Alaric needs changing and some rest now. He's asleep already," said Zelda.

She rose and entered the house, deeply pleased that Elijah had offered Harry an American holiday. Harry was in a unique position in his magical world, and as a half-blood wizard, he was of two worlds. He seemed to have so many questions; perhaps he could find his answers in more than one place.

"Mom, can I try changing him?" asked Lily, having followed her mother up to the bedroom.

"Gladly," she replied. "Everything's right here. If you do his diaper, I'll get him some fresh jammies."

Together they tended the baby companionably, and when they put him into the little cot, they stood together and watched him sleep.

"He's wonderful, Mom, and really lucky he's yours," said Lily. "I hope I can be part of his life, even if he's magical."

Zelda hugged her daughter and replied, "He's not going to have a childhood like yours. He's going to need your sanity to balance the magical part of his life. Most wizards seem totally devoid of common sense, you know."

"Except Severus," said Lily. "Will you come home and visit sometime? I ran into Mrs. Bergman at Target last week and she said she hopes you'll be able to come back and show off the baby."

"I don't know if Severus could stand the strain, but I'd love to see everyone. Practically everything Alaric owns is a gift from my colleagues. We write to each other, in fact the letters come here."

"You have a crazy life, but I guess it's not boring," said Lily. "I don't think I could keep up with it."

Zelda smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"I see they're coming in. What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Harry's going to take us into the village, so we can see a little of Scotland. Unless you need us to do something for you here."

"Go and have fun," said Zelda. "I'll be lounging here in between feedings, wishing I had a waist."

&&&&&&&&&

Dilys arrived on Saturday, shortly after Harry escorted Lily and Elijah off to see the village. She found Severus and Zelda sitting with the baby in the dappled shade of a large old tree.

"This is a lovely place," she said. "It's almost a shame it belongs to young Potter. You two seem so happy and comfortable here."

"Harry needs a home of his own, so I can't begrudge him," replied Zelda. "But this is a delightful place, especially in the springtime."

"Let's see how young Alaric is looking," said Dilys, taking the baby and studying him. "Ah, his color is very good. Has your milk come in?"

"Like a tidal wave. That child is extremely well fed."

Indeed his skin tone showed a well hydrated, healthy newborn. Dilys sat down and undressed the baby, checking the umbilical stump.

"He looks fine," she said in satisfaction as she dressed him. "Now, I'd like to examine you, Zelda."

She handed the baby to Severus and followed Zelda up to the bedroom.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine. Tired, but I expected that," said Zelda as she undressed. "Breastfeeding is going well and Severus is taking good care of me."

"Excellent," said the Healer. "Now, I feel rather silly saying it, but remember that you cannot have sex again until you're finished bleeding."

Blushing slightly, Zelda replied, "I do know. I should be too exhausted to even think about sex, but I fear the next weeks might begin to seem long."

Dilys laughed comfortably. "I remember what I was like in my forties. That's why I brought up the subject, even though I know you're a sensible woman."

She examined Zelda, finding that she was progressing well.

"If you feel unwell, don't hesitate to call me. Otherwise, I'll come to see Alaric in a week. I believe you'll heal well as long as you remember to rest and avoid lifting anything heavy."

"Severus would follow me and Levitate everything if he heard you say that," Zelda said with a wry smile. "I'll take care of myself."

"Good. I've enjoyed seeing you through this pregnancy, Zelda. If you and Severus ever decide to have another child, please call on me."

Zelda hooted with laughter at the very idea. "This wasn't supposed to happen! Alaric is the dearest baby and I'm very glad we have him, but this is it."

"I simply want you to know I'll be there if you need me," said Dilys mildly.

Zelda finished dressing again and they went back outside, where they found Severus reclining in his chair with his legs stretched out in front of him, the sleeping baby held comfortably on his chest. His eyes were closed, but he opened them when he heard the women approaching, and gave them a warning glare.

Zelda clamped her lips tightly shut, trying not to laugh at the sight of terrifying Professor Snape in such a position. The sight of him with the baby threatened to melt her heart, they were so sweet, but she was well aware that few people would ever see him this way. She nodded to Dilys, who simply waved at Severus and then Apparated away.

"Quiet," he hissed, but his eyes smiled at her.

She blew them a kiss and went back to the house to decide what they'd have for lunch. The kids wouldn't be back until suppertime, she thought. It relaxed her to be away from Hogwarts, able to do simple chores the way she'd done them all her life. She made a large bowl of pasta salad and decided the rest could wait until later. Then she went out to see if Severus was awake yet, Rowena frisking by her side.

It was a glorious spring day. The sky was exquisitely blue and the air was tender and mild, intoxicating to one who'd been living inside an immense castle for months. She was so distracted by the freshness of the day that she didn't see Rowena dash ahead and playfully nose Severus on his bare neck until it was happening. He started, but with a new father's instinct he held the baby firmly, merely opening his eyes.

"Rowena!" Zelda snapped in a low voice.

The dog ran to her, looking nervous at the anxiety radiating in Zelda's voice.

"Oh, Sweetie, don't worry," said Zelda, kneeling to hug the dog. "I was scared for our baby, but you know I love you."

Rowena was reassured and trotted by her side as Zelda went to sit down in the chair next to Severus.

"You two look so adorable together," she murmured, admiring his thin muscular arms, visible in the old T-shirt he wore.

He simply looked at her, his mouth twitching as he tried not to smile at her. The baby squirmed briefly and the tiny warmth on his chest that amazed the wizard. He kissed the tender top of his son's head, breathing in the unique scent that was Alaric's.

"Do you feel crowded by all of us?" asked Zelda.

"Sometimes I feel crowded by others, but not by you and Alaric."

She smiled, her eyes twinkled as she said, "I'd like to catch a quick nap, if you can handle that unruly child."

"I'll come to you if I find I can't handle him. Go rest, my girl," he told her fondly.

Her willingness to leave the child with him testified to her trust in him. He'd seen in her eyes that she'd give her own life to keep Alaric safe. It went far deeper than logic. It came from her soul. Her feeling for their son gave him some idea how Lily's sacrifice had protected Potter, and this flash of insight into what was most subtle and powerful gave him much to muse on whilst Alaric slept.

&&&&&&&&&

After supper Severus went into the house and found himself in the kitchen alone with Potter, who was calmly drying the dishes. He turned to leave, but halted when the boy spoke.

"Professor, may I ask you something?"

Turning around, he replied, "What is it?"

"I haven't figured out what to do when school's done. I can't decide now for my whole life, because it'd be wrong. But… I want to know about ancient magic, to learn why my mum dying could protect me like it did. No one speaks of it at Hogwarts. Where can I learn about it?"

This was most intriguing, thought Severus, realizing that the bloody boy was on the verge of thinking deeply.

"The old magic is studied at the Department of Mysteries. It's within the Ministry building, but Unspeakables are generally left to work without interference. You should speak to Professor Davis. I believe he's returning there after the school year ends."

Harry loathed the thought of the Ministry, but he'd come to know Professor Davis through N.E.W.T. Potions, and the wizard was kind and clever.

"Thanks," he said slowly. "Professor Dumbledore would've known, but I didn't know who else to ask."

"You're welcome," replied Severus, pausing as he prepared to go back outside.

"What?" asked Harry.

"I must ask you something," said Severus in a low voice.

They spoke together for two short minutes and then Severus, having his answer, went back outside, planning how to proceed.

Zelda was feeding the baby, whose appetite was very healthy. She looked up and smiled when she spied him returning.

"We're thinking of having a big reunion at the cabin during the second weekend in July," she told him. "Molly thinks it'll work for her, Lily and Eli can make it, so we need to send owl posts to the others."

He stared down his nose coldly at her, which made her giggle a bit. Her children stared at the couple, wondering what was serious in this little exchange.

"Come sit down," she coaxed, sliding over carefully so he could join her.

He sat down and put his arm around her shoulders, a smile touching his lips.

"It's okay," she told the children. "Severus just hates people and parties, but he's fine."

Lily laughed at them and said, "You two are perfect for each other. Severus, can't you lock yourself in the house and pretend you need to take care of the Boy Wonder?"

"The child will likely be a compulsive socializer, like his mother,' hissed Severus, making them all smile. "Perhaps an emergency…"

Zelda snuggled closer to him as she switched the baby to the other side, but said nothing. Instead she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder, feeling rather drowsy.

"Mum, you're falling asleep sitting up," said Elijah.

"I suppose I'll go to bed after this, since Alaric needs to eat every two or three hours."

"Yes, you'll go to bed," said Severus. "Dilys warned me you'd try to overexert yourself."

"Cynical witch," muttered Zelda. "Since you're all determined to treat me like an invalid, who'd like to get Alaric cleaned up after this?"

She wiped the baby's tiny chin, where milk was dribbling down as he began dozing off.

"He's so bloody social that I've hardly seen him, so I'll do it," said Severus, squeezing her gently and taking the baby. "Come to bed, my girl."

"Good night, kids," she said, going and hugging her older offspring.

"See you in the morning," said Elijah, kissing her cheek.

"Sleep well, Mom," said Lily. "I'll get Harry busy sending owls to everyone this evening."

They met Harry coming out of the house.

"I'm off to bed," said Zelda. "See you in the morning, Harry."

She kissed him and watched him join her children.

"I feel like all three are mine," she said. "With Alaric I have four. Harry's not only mine, he has other people, but he's so dear to me."

Severus sighed. He knew how she felt, and it seemed inevitable that Potter would be part of his life. It was difficult for him, but it was beyond his control. He watched her head for the bathroom to prepare for bed, and concentrated on what was in his control, changing Alaric and washing his little face. The baby wanted only to sleep, and his pout at these interfering acts was extremely endearing. Once he was laid in his cot, he went back to sleep right away.

"Let me tuck you in," he said to Zelda as she headed for bed.

"Thanks," she said. "Are you staying?"

"I'll return soon," he said, smiling down at her.

"Okay."

He kissed her and strode from the room, hoping he could soon give her something wonderful.

&&&&&&&&&

"Midnight, half past two and half past five," mused Zelda as they sat down to breakfast. "He's doing very well now. Feeding him every two to three hours is livable."

Her family saw the faint shadows under her eyes, but she seemed to mean what she'd said.

"It won't last forever," she said. "I'll admit I'm tired too, but if Alaric grows normally, it'll start to be longer between feedings and then he'll likely sleep five or six hours straight at night in a month."

"You didn't wake me up at half past five," chided Severus.

"You seemed tired, and I handled it," she replied. "You do a lot."

"After breakfast I want you to get dressed. We're going to take a short trip."

She grinned and looked enquiringly at him.

"Never mind," he said.

She looked at the others, and they were all smirking, so obviously they knew.

"I'll eat fast," she told them.

Half an hour later Zelda had fed the baby and was dressed.

"Where are we going? Is Alaric coming?" she asked.

"He's staying with us," said Elijah. "Lils and me, that is."

Zelda looked back and forth between her two favorite wizards. Severus was impassive, but Harry was trying not to laugh.

"Hmm… I'm curious now," she said, kissing Alaric. "Take care of your brother, Lils. I'll be back soon, I hope."

"You will," said Severus. He took her hand and led her a few steps away from the others. Putting his arms around her, he nodded to Harry and they all Disapparated.


	58. Surprise!

Surprise!

They were standing outside a stone cottage rather like Harry's.

"Why are we here?" she asked. "Are we visiting someone?"

"D' you want to be my neighbor?" asked Harry with a teasing smile.

She looked at Severus, a question in her eyes.

"You love to get away from Hogwarts, and this place is for sale. If it's not what you like, we'll look at others," said Severus.

She threw her arms around his neck and said, "Can we afford it? Let's look around. It's so pretty here! Where are we?"

"My house is over that hill," Harry told her, pointing into the distance. "I looked around last weekend. There's a sign down by the road, but I think they've given up hope of selling it. I think you'll like it a lot."

Zelda took Severus's arm and they walked to the house. There was a climbing rose by the front door. It was blooming with a glorious scent to welcome them.

"Ohhh…" she sighed, pausing to sniff at one lush pink blossom.

Harry flung open the door and ushered them pass inside. They all went into the sitting room, which was dimly lit by filthy windows. The wooden floor creaked underfoot.

"It's a handsome room," said Zelda, taking in the proportions. "Is it bigger than your house, Harry?"

"There are four bedrooms upstairs and the stairway's a bit wider," he replied. "It faces the same way mine does, I know you like that. With a bit of fixing up, I think you'd like it."

She looked up at Severus with a faint smile. "Is this what you want?"

"It is," he said. "I don't need to live at Hogwarts. There's magic enough here around us. I know how happy you've been at Potter's house, and this seems an appropriate place for Alaric."

They passed into the kitchen, which was old fashioned and large, like Harry's. She looked out the grimy window over the sink and there was a kitchen garden that beckoned. Impulsively she went out the back door and began looking at plants. The farther she went, the more delights she found.

"There's some awesome rhubarb over here and a patch of wild strawberries by the edge of the trees," she called, a brilliant smile on her face. "Herbs too, and asparagus. How much of this land goes with the house?"

"Three acres," replied Severus. "Enough that we're unlikely to be disturbed by random pests."

She came back and hugged him, amazed that he'd found something so perfect for them.

"Let's go see the rest of our house," she said. "How soon can we move in?"

"I spoke with Minerva's pet estate agent on Friday while you were napping. He's arranging the matter. He hopes we'll buy all the abandoned houses in the countryside. By next weekend we'll have the title."

She grinned. "Can we find a jumble sale to furnish our home?"

"If you wish," he said, allowing her to go upstairs first.

The rooms on the front of the house were of uneven size. One was very large and the other tiny, with a door between them.

"Perfect," said Zelda. "Our bedroom and Alaric's room."

The other bedrooms were of equal size and overlooked the kitchen garden and trees.

"A guest room and an office. I can have a computer here," she said happily.

"And a TV," suggested Harry, smirking.

She frowned at him. "Alaric can trot over to visit you if he wants his little brain contaminated. This house is going to be nice."

Finally they explored the bathroom and found it to be surprisingly large, with an elaborate claw-footed bathtub.

"I love it," she told Severus, her eyes shining. "Do you really want this?"

He put his arms around her and she put her face up to be kissed.

"I want this," he said, offering his mind to her.

It was true, he wanted to live here, she saw. It was all she needed to accept it.

"Let's come back later and wash the windows," she suggested.

"You must rest after your exploring," said Severus. "I don't want to deny you the pleasure of furnishing it, but I'll collect a few essentials before you return."

"It's your house too, so you can do what you want," she said. "Can we show it to the kids today?"

"After your nap," he said sternly. "I'll return to put wards on it before you and Alaric come here."

They went downstairs and closed the doors, and together they all Apparated back to Harry's house.

&&&&&&&&&

The following week at Hogwarts flew by. The baby woke every three hours at night, so Zelda was sleep deprived, but so excited about their new home that it delighted Severus. He was used to sleeping in short bursts, so he often woke with her and changed the baby after feedings. Severus was also working as needed, and several times he went to prepare for his family's homecoming the following weekend.

He was descending the stairs from Minerva's office one evening when Professor Sinistra appeared before him.

"Good evening, Severus," she said provocatively.

His wand was in his hand at once. "Go away," he said curtly.

"You've avoided me well. You must feel something for me or you wouldn't fear my company," she murmured. "Congratulations on the birth of your son. If you'd enjoy celebrating with me tonight, come to my boudoir, my dear wizard."

Only knowing that she'd be fired at the end of the school year made him refrain from cursing her. She little knew that his wife generously made love to him even while she was healing from childbirth. The delicious memory of that night he'd gotten drunk flitted through his mind.

"If I avoid you, it's because you dared to attack me with Amortentia. You're disgusting. Stay away from me and mine."

He strode past her, struggling to control his rage. He'd be at ease once he'd settled his family in their new home. Upon reaching the dungeon level, he met Professor Davis in the corridor.

"Severus, I was looking for you. I want to know what you think of Potter's ambition."

"Come to my office," replied Severus, flinging open the door and lighting the fire. "What do you think?"

They sat down and Solomon Davis said earnestly, "I'm impressed with the boy. Very few wizards have any interest in the old magic. But is he serious?"

"Zelda believes he is," replied Severus slowly. "She pointed out that if he avoids Ministry politics, he'd be able to work in the obscurity he craves. I've always known he's bright, but only recently has he matured enough to ponder such abstract subjects."

"I'll sponsor him and if he wishes it after a trial period, Harry shall be an apprentice Unspeakable. DoM is the best place to do magical research in Britain."

"It's the last thing I'd have expected," commented Severus. "Zelda's thoughts on the subject gave me a different perspective, however."

"He said he plans to visit Zelda's son and see a bit of Muggle America too. An interesting idea, I often think better understanding of the Muggle world might inform our understanding of ourselves."

"Please let me know how Potter does," he said. "If I can facilitate his progress, I'll do it."

"I thought you disliked Potter," Davis said ironically.

"Potter is a Hogwarts student. We must help all of our students succeed," replied Severus austerely.

A smile lightened the normally serious wizard's face and he rose, saying, "Thanks. I appreciate your insight, and that of your wife. I'll see you later."

They left the office and Severus turned toward home, relieved that Potter seemed to have his immediate future under control.

&&&&&&&&&

Severus was going downstairs on Friday to collect his wife and son. They'd walk down to the gates and then Apparate to their country home. Rounding the corner, he collided with Harry Potter.

"God! Sorry, Professor," said Harry, staggering back.

"Potter," snapped Severus in resignation. "Is the castle on fire?"

"I'm going down to see Professor Davis," said the young man enthusiastically. "I need to convince them at DoM that I'm serious, so I want to make sure I nail my Potions NEWT."

Severus snorted, but managed to refrain from sarcasm. It seemed that Harry wasn't fooled, however.

'I know," he said resignedly. "Say, have you thought about re-writing the other Potions books? Professor Davis is good, but he doesn't know all your improvements to the curriculum."

"Another assignment? Most fortunately I'm no longer in prison, so I doubt I'll have the leisure necessary."

Harry grinned and changed the subject. "Are you and Zelda moving in soon?"

Severus barely managed to suppress the smug smile that threatened to burst from him. "We're leaving now."

"I'll stay away," said Harry. "I have tons of studying to do this weekend."

Severus nodded and said, "If you'll send your owl, she'll enjoy telling you about the place."

Harry grinned. "She writes great letters, you know, really funny ones. We love to get them. I'll send Hedwig this afternoon."

They descended to the dungeon in relative harmony, each rather nervous as they realized that their lives were now truly entwined, baggage and all. They separated at Professor Davis's office and Severus went into his quarters.

He found Zelda dressing the baby in clean clothes. Their bags had already gone ahead to their new home.

"Are we ready?" she asked, turning quickly to smile at him.

"Everything's set," he replied. "If your appointments for next week are set, we'll go home."

Zelda put on a baby carrier and Severus helped insert Alaric into it. He'd never seen a Muggle device like it, but the baby was nestled securely against her breast, and she seemed comfortable.

"I like the way you say home," she said. "Let's go."

They left the castle and began walking toward the gates. It was the longest that Zelda had walked yet while wearing the baby carrier, and she was tired and sweaty by the time they left the grounds of Hogwarts. Severus embraced them and they Apparated to their new house.

They were at the gate, looking up the path. The sun was shining, the grass and trees were a rich green and suddenly Rowena was running down to them.

"How perfect," exclaimed Zelda as she started up the path and greeting the dog. "Do you like it here, Rowena?"

"Come along and sit down," said Severus, absurdly excited.

The climbing roses were still blooming around the front door, making it look so romantic that Zelda felt she should puke. Instead tears came to her eyes.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, pausing to admire it.

Severus opened the door and ushered them inside. The first sight that greeted Zelda was Marshmallow. The white cat rushed up to bat Rowena's nose, then dashed toward the kitchen, the dog following.

"Oh…" she sighed, delighted to see her cat.

Severus removed Alaric from the carrier. She removed it with a sigh of relief and hung it on a hook in the hall.

"Come see the bedrooms," he said, leading the way upstairs.

The windows were sparkling clean and their bedroom was extremely inviting. The bed was very large and made up with plump pillows and a comforter. She grinned at Severus, sharing his value for a large, comfortable bed. He'd also found a huge old wardrobe and a rocking chair, complete with comfy cushions.

He led her into the small adjoining room. There was a dresser, a changing table and a sturdy cot with Alaric's teddy bear in the corner of it. The walls were white and fresh.

"You must decorate it."

"It's wonderful," she said. "You worked hard making it nice, didn't you?"

"With magic it was easy," he replied.

"But you thought of everything."

Zelda took the baby, kissed him and laid him in his new bed.

"I'd like to see the rest and then clean up. I didn't expect to be so sweaty after a short walk."

Severus took her hand and led her to a master bathroom that had not existed previously. It was across their bedroom, and though small, everything was new and shiny. There was a bathtub with a shower, and Severus had remembered to bring towels.

"How tempting," she said. "Maybe I should shower now."

"I'll make lunch and try to forget how much I'd enjoy scrubbing your back."

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely.

"I'll make it up to you," she offered sadly.

He kissed her reassuringly and murmured, "I'll make it up to you, pet. Time's passing quickly; Alaric's almost two weeks old. Don't worry."

In truth, thought Severus as he prepared their first meal in the house, though every moment seemed so profoundly important, this time would be brief in the span of their life together. He looked around the kitchen, knowing she'd be pleased. He'd found a sturdy old table, worn and scrubbed by years of use. There were only two chairs. They'd acquire everything else gradually.

"I love this house more every minute that I'm here," said Zelda, entering the kitchen and sinking into a chair. "It's happened so fast that I'm dizzy."

Severus poured her a cup of tea and set it on the table.

"Working at Hogwarts is fine, but I saw the difference in you when we were at Potter's house. Also, it's better for Alaric to grow up away from Hogwarts. We'll Apparate wherever we wish, but this is a good home for a young child."

Marshmallow trotted into the kitchen and leaped on the table.

"No, silly girl," scolded Zelda as she scooped the cat into her arms and nuzzled the soft head. "I've missed you, kitty."

Setting Marshmallow on the floor, she drank her tea, looking around her. The kitchen was very old fashioned, but had everything essential.

"We'll get newer things," promised Severus.

"As long as it all works, why? You may have noticed that I like to keep old things going," said Zelda. "Unless you want to change it."

"Women are supposed to be mercenary and demanding. Are you actually female?" he asked mockingly. "You're appallingly easy to please."

Her blue eyes flicked over him complacently and she drawled, "I already have the best, dear boy."

"As do I," he replied. "Now, my wife, eat your lunch so you can feed our gifted child."

They ate together, speaking very little. When they were washing up together, Zelda finally spoke.

"I'm glad we don't need small talk," she said, hanging up the dishtowel.

They went to the sitting room, where Zelda found a large, squashy couch and a cradle next to it. The rest was empty, waiting for her.

"Perfect," she sighed. "But we should check on the baby."

Entering the baby's room, they were shocked to see that he wasn't alone. A small white cat was curled in a ball, snuggled against the back of the sleeping baby. Rowena was lying on the rug before the cot and her tail thumped when her humans came into the room.

"Goddess!" exclaimed Zelda weakly, realizing the cat could have attacked the baby while they were downstairs.

Marshmallow raised her head and gazed complacently at them. She was purring, they realized.

Severus felt ill at this evidence of a danger he hadn't anticipated, but studying the cat, he realized she liked the baby.

"It's all right," he said, slipping an arm around her. "She seems to have adopted Alaric."

He stepped forward calmly and stroked the white ears. "Good girl, Marshmallow."

The cat rubbed adoringly against his thin hand, purring even louder when he picked her up and held her.

"I can't believe I was so careless," said Zelda, slumping against him weakly.

He set the cat on the floor and said, "You haven't rested since you got here. Come lie down."

He eyed the animals cautiously, but Rowena was already deeply protective of the baby. He'd trust the dog to alert him to problems. When Zelda got into bed, he stroked her hair and said, "I'll deliver Alaric to you when he's hungry. I want you to stay here until you're completely rested."

The connecting door to the baby's room was open, so they could hear him. Zelda put a hand to his cheek and said, "Lie down, Sev. He'll wake any minute, but I need a hug first."

Obligingly he climbed into bed and drew her against him and she pressed her cheek to his. He thought she seemed overtired, so he rubbed her back and held her comfortingly. When the restless cry of the baby reached him, he kissed his wife's forehead and went to collect the baby.

She was drowsy as she nursed Alaric.

"It must be catching up with me. I'm tired," she sighed.

When Marshmallow jumped onto the bed they watched her. The cat seemed fascinated by this new kitten and watched the baby breastfeeding, purring loudly.

"We'll try to keep her out of his room when he's sleeping, but I'm not worried about her intentions," said Severus, stroking the cat kindly.

Zelda smiled at him, soothed by his kindness. "I need to sleep," she told him. "Will you bond with the offspring when he's finished?"

He smirked at her ironically. "Your brain's weak from exhaustion, my girl. Sleep now, and I'll explain potion-making to Alaric this afternoon."

He sat by them, waiting until the baby was done feeding. He kissed his weary wife, picked up the baby and said, "Rest, my girl."

Then he took his son into the other room, did the needed maintenance and brought him downstairs. Alaric Snape gazed calmly up at his father with wide eyes as they went.

"Let's see, shall I give you the speech I always gave to my first years?" Severus asked ironically, kissing the tiny forehead. "No, perhaps another day."


	59. Decisions and Doubts

Decisions and Doubts

So the Snapes became a commuter family, going to Hogwarts most weekdays through May and June, but settling into their new cottage in the countryside. Zelda and the baby accompanied Severus to Hogwarts, where she worked with Crabbe and Goyle regularly. Severus consulted with teachers about supporting students who still seemed academically weak. He also assisted with Minerva, who was organizing the following year's staff.

"Miss Tonks will teach DADA next year, but I cannot convince Solomon to return to teach Potions," she told Severus. "After a slow start he's become a competent teacher. But he's excited at the prospect of Potter coming to apprentice with him and says he misses their secret doings at DoM. Will you please return to your old position for one year?"

"I always preferred teaching DADA," he replied. "That part of my old charade with Dumbledore was real. I also worry about my family's safety here. But I'll discuss it with Zelda."

"Thank you. I don't wish to endanger Zelda or little Alaric," she told him. "We'd accommodate the needs of your family in every possible way. You'd also be Deputy Headmaster again, with the commensurate salary."

Severus left without making any promises and went downstairs to have lunch with his wife. He found her sitting with a veritable mob of students. Miss Granger was holding Alaric, a besotted smile on her face.

"Are there no examinations to study for?" he asked coldly. "I thought they begin next week."

"All work and no play make Ron, Harry, Draco, Neville, Vincent and Gregory dull boys, not to mention what it does to Hermione. Besides, coming down to admire Alaric is a most refreshing activity," she said mockingly.

The students watched this brief exchange in silence, most of them suppressing smirks.

"I believe lunch will be served in the Great Hall any minute. You don't want to be late," he said pointedly, striding over to Hermione and holding his hands out for Alaric.

Handing over the baby, Hermione smiled at Professor Snape. "He's just wonderful."

"Indeed," he replied grudgingly.

Zelda was saying goodbye to the others.

"I don't want to interfere with your studies, but I love hearing your plans. Come down to see me again any time."

"Play nicely together," said Severus, eyeing the Slytherins and Gryffindors as they headed for the door.

"We will," replied Harry innocently.

Severus snorted as the door closed behind them.

"Longbottom has now joined their merry band of misfits," he said in some disbelief.

"He's a brave young man, after you were so nasty to him when he was young," she murmured.

"His clumsiness repeatedly endangered his entire Potions class," said Severus. "Coddling him would have done no good."

"Mmmm…" she replied, her eyes narrowing briefly. "I wasn't there, so I don't know. But he's come a long way if he can face you now. I think he's nice."

Severus was tired of discussing Longbottom and instead turned his attention to Alaric. At about five weeks old, the boy was filling out nicely. His eyes were bright and he'd begun to smile in the past two days, tentative, innocent smiles that could melt the heart. The uncomplicated joy of this beloved child was shocking to him. Never had he imagined a child of his being so pure and beautiful.

"Has he done anything brilliant this morning?" he asked, striving to control his emotions as he sat down next to Zelda.

"He smiled at Harry today," she replied.

Severus rolled his eyes and hugged her.

"You provoking wench," he snapped. "I should chastise you for such impudence."

A slow smile appeared on her face. Dilys was coming that very afternoon to examine her and she was rather sure that she'd be cleared for a marital romp. She put a hand to his cheek and kissed him.

"Soon," she promised. "I'll work on my impudence, just in case."

Severus laughed.

&&&&&&&&&

During examination week at Hogwarts one could feel the tension in the air. Zelda kept tea and snacks constantly on hand to fortify her seventh year friends. They came alone or in small groups, looking for sympathy. Hermione was more relaxed than anyone had expected, but Ron, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck.

"Harry's given up on being an Auror, but I still want it," he told Zelda. "I need five NEWTs. I dunno what I'll do if I don't get enough. I think I did okay on DADA."

"You've been working hard, you're smart and you'll do it," said Zelda, using the same words she'd said over and over.

"Kingsley said he'd recommend me," he said hopefully. "McGonagall too."

"Have another cookie," said Zelda soothingly. "How many do you have left to go?"

"Transfiguration and Potions," he said. "I know I'll fall apart in the Potions practical."

Draco Malfoy entered the room, pouting slightly when he realized Ron got there first.

"Hi Draco. Have some tea and eat something," said Zelda. "Are you worried about Potions too?"

He was prepared to deny it, but realized no one would be fooled. "I've done everything, but there's no guarantee," he said softly. "I even asked Granger to show me her study guide."

Ron hooted at the idea. "Could you get through it? It's as long as _Magical Me_!"

"It's the practical part of it where anything can happen, can't it?" said Draco sullenly. "If I fail at it, it's all over."

He took a small bite of a sugar bun, and then stuffed the whole thing in as he realized he was ravenous.

"How are Crabbe and Goyle holding up?" asked Zelda. "I haven't seen them since yesterday morning."

"They're surprisingly calm," replied Draco. "They never thought they could pass any of it, but they held up pretty well during the Charms practical."

"I'm glad," she replied. "You know, you're not the first to have to take exams. It happens every year and you'll be okay."

Both young men glared at her.

"Forget the smug platitudes, I recant them," she murmured.

Hermione, Harry and Neville all crept in, looking pale and weary. They needed no encouragement to head for the food and then came to sit around with the others.

"Will you hex me if I say encouragingly that Charms is finished?" asked Zelda. "Eat something sweet before you answer."

"Neville did amazingly well in the Charms practical," said Hermione. "His use of Charms in a duel impressed the examiners."

Neville blushed as he munched on a pastry.

"Herbology's on Friday. I wish I'd paid better attention last year," said Draco in a grim voice.

"I feel that way about all my classes," said Ron frankly.

The sound of a baby's cry distracted them all and Hermione jumped up.

"Let me fetch him,' she said.

"Okay," replied Zelda. "I think the sight of my brilliant child will cheer you all up."

Harry snorted at the look on Draco's face. "Not a fan of kids, Malfoy?"

"This one's okay," he replied, glancing toward Zelda. "In general, I can live without them."

Hermione reappeared, looking more cheerful in spite of the baby's frantic hunger.

"Okay, let's get the show on the road," said Zelda, pulling her shawl down to cover herself as she took Alaric and began feeding him.

Blessed silence filled the room, punctuated by the slurping sounds of Alaric's enthusiastic feeding.

"When will you all be finished?" asked Zelda.

"Friday afternoon," said Harry.

"Why don't you come down here for a bit when you've finished, if you'd like," suggested Zelda. "Crabbe and Goyle too, of course. All the younger kids will be back next year and I guess I'll be around too. But you're all heading off to start your lives and I'll miss seeing you often."

"You'll be back?" asked Harry. "Does that mean Professor Snape…"

"He's agreed to teach Potions next year," she said mildly, her lips twitching at the look of wicked delight in Harry's eyes. "A one year reprise of his least favorite class to teach, as a favor to Professor McGonagall."

Neville had choked on his tea at the news, so Hermione thoughtfully patted his back.

"I asked him to leave the 'dunderheads' part out of his little first day speech to the first years," Zelda added.

"How did you know he said that?" asked Hermione curiously.

"He said it every year, of course," she replied. "Speaking from experience, sometimes a teacher hits on a classic formula and when that happens we tend to repeat it."

Draco's gray eyes gleamed with mischief as he asked softly, "How do you know exactly what he said, Zelda?"

She said innocently, "He was telling Alaric about potion-making the other day and I overheard him explaining what he told his students on the first day of class."

After a stunned moment, everyone in the room broke into gales of laughter, Zelda included. The release of tension in the air was palpable, and she saw that Neville was laughing as hard as any of them.

Alaric began fussing, so Zelda paused to pat his back. When he erupted with a mighty burp, everyone laughed again.

"That felt good," said Ron. "I can't remember the last time I could laugh at anything."

Zelda settled Alaric for the rest of his feeding and looked around at them.

"You'll be okay," she said. "We'll be here every day for the rest of the week, and if I can do anything to help, send me an owl in the evening."

Harry chuckled and said, "Will you ever get tired of owl post?"

She grinned. "It's the coolest thing in the world, and I don't have to be a witch to enjoy it."

"Um… Zelda, about that," said Hermione. "We were talking the other day. Hardly anyone knows you're a Muggle, and we think you shouldn't mention it to anyone else. They don't need to know."

"Really? I've actually talked about it with several people who've said the same thing," replied Zelda. "I've been hesitant to ask everyone to keep it a secret, but I don't see why anyone else needs to know. I won't tell. I'll let them all make assumptions."

"That's settled then," said Harry. "We won't tell anyone. It's almost time for supper, so I suppose we should go."

The door opened and Severus entered the sitting room, frowning at the sight of the small mob.

"Long day, Professor Snape?" asked Zelda kindly. "The kids are just leaving."

He nodded. His back was aching and he needed quiet. Actually, he wanted to go home.

"Go study," he told the young people as they rose and gathered their things.

Harry paused to Vanish the remains of their feast, and then followed the others.

"Thanks, Harry," called Zelda. "See you tomorrow."

As the door closed behind them, Severus sank wearily into an armchair.

"Is something wrong?" asked Zelda, detaching the sleeping babe from her breast and righting him.

Severus held his hands out to take his son. Zelda handed him over and placed an absorbent cloth on his shoulder.

"Hello," murmured Severus, kissing Alaric's soft cheek. "You look splendid, little one."

Alaric looked drunk and his head lolled against his father's shoulder, which made Severus cast a quick Impervius Charm on his shoulder. Immediately Alaric spewed up a considerable amount, which then flowed neatly onto the appropriate cloth.

"Magic's useful," said Zelda, amused. "What's our plan for the evening?"

"Let's go home," said Severus. "My back aches and the hysteria radiating through the air is most annoying. If they'd studied throughout the year, they wouldn't be so pathetically frantic now."

"I know it," she said, stroking his cheek lovingly. "Give me two minutes, and then we'll go."

She went to put on her boots, put on the baby carrier and returned to the sitting room.

"Okay," she said.

They escaped Hogwarts without running into anyone and walked briskly toward the gates. Zelda had gained back much of her pre-pregnancy strength and the walk was refreshing to her. She saw tension begin to drain from Severus as he put his energy into physical activity. Something wasn't right, but she'd give him time, rather than force his confidence.

Once outside the gates, Severus breathed easier. He put his arms around Zelda and the baby and they Apparated away.

"Lovely," she murmured at the sight of their home.

The sound of birds and the rustle of the wind in the leaves was all they heard as they approached the house. Severus felt his entire body unwind and as soon as they were inside, he went upstairs and changed into his oldest Muggle clothing.

Zelda followed more slowly and went to change the baby, planning to wait until he was ready to talk. He followed her into Alaric's room.

"I'll go start dinner," he said, coming up behind her and kissing her neck.

"Thanks," she replied. "Alaric's wide awake right now. If you'll bring the bouncy chair, he can watch us cook."

He smiled at the simple pleasure of their family life. Down in the kitchen he put the colorful chair on the table where Alaric would be able to see everything. When Zelda joined him, he took Alaric from her and hugged him close for a moment. Sighing, he put the baby into the little chair.

Zelda put her arms around him and began rubbing his back, feeling the tight muscles under her hand.

"Your poor aching back. I'll do more after dinner," she promised. "Do you want to sit down while I cook?"

His eyes narrowed. "You may assist _me_," he told her.

She kissed his bare neck, nuzzling under his hair. "Anything you wish, husband."

"I don't known why I'm in such a mood," he told her as he hugged her. "But I feel better now."

"Let's eat leftovers and then I'll pet you, if you like," she offered.

"I do like," he said, opening the refrigerator. "Here, let's see what we have."

&&&&&&&&&

They shared a quick, casual dinner, while Alaric entertained them with his bright eyes and random babbling. They fed the pets and headed upstairs immediately. Alaric went to sleep easily at about half past eight.

"Come here, love," said Zelda. "I'll try to make you feel better."

She undressed him, caressing and kissing him in a most pleasing way.

"Lie down," she said softly, kissing his chest.

"Take this off first," he replied as he began undoing her dress.

"It's no treat," she said, frowning.

In fact, she was miserably self-conscious about her post-pregnancy body.

"Please," he said, his eyes intense.

So she undressed as he lay there watching. Her breasts were very large and had a tendency to leak milk at times, something he'd told her he liked. But her belly… Zelda wanted to cry. She exercised and knew she was losing weight, but it was a ruin of sagging, horrid skin.

"Zelda," he muttered, holding out a hand to her, "I need you."

She reluctantly lowered herself into his arms and kissed him, startled when his arms locked around her. He was distressed and it didn't matter why. Seeing his pain helped her to put her own insecurity aside and make love to him.

"Sev, dearest love," she whispered, kissing his mouth languorously, offering her feelings to him.

The feel of her bare skin against his and the love in her eyes helped, he found, as he explored her body anew, grateful that once again she was his completely. He parted her legs and she sighed with delight at his caresses.

"My Zelda," he whispered, entering her slowly as their eyes locked. "My beautiful wife."

He lost himself as he concentrated on her pleasure. Her breathy sighs and her touch drove the vague demons from him and he felt safe and well. They climaxed together for the first time since the baby's birth, and then fell into an exhausted sleep, still entwined in their intimate embrace.

Severus woke before dawn, drenched in sweat and panting. He'd had a nightmare, but most fortunately hadn't disturbed Zelda. Carefully he slipped from the bed, put on his bathrobe and went to check on Alaric. The uneven, snorty breathing told him that the child would soon wake, but he needed a moment alone.

Something haunted him. He was happier than he'd ever been before. He had a wife he adored, a son he adored and a home. Yet he was filled with forebodings and fears, irritated by almost everything. He returned to the bedside and picked up his wand, then crossed the hall to where a table functioned as a temporary desk. He wrote a short note on a piece of parchment, flung open a window and used his wand to summon a post owl. He fastened the note to the owl's leg and whispered the destination, then watched the bird fly off.

Alaric began crying, so Severus closed the window and went to his son. He was relieved at having taken action, when in the past he'd have ignored his own distress and focused on some trivial external irritation. Now, the sight of his infant son wriggling excitedly, actually made him smile.

"Good morning, my boy," he murmured, looking into the child's eyes. There was confident recognition there, and complete trust.

Severus lifted the boy out and discovered his nightgown was soiled because the nappy had overflowed.

"You need a bath, child, but you need breakfast more," he said, laying the baby on the changing table and stripping him efficiently.

Alaric obviously preferred his comfortable filth, because he shrieked with outrage as he was washed and dried. But when he was dressed in clean clothes he forgot everything but his hunger.

"Morning, husband," said Zelda, smiling sleepily. "Thanks for tending the young prince."

Severus started. He didn't think he'd told Zelda his mother's maiden name, or about his own absurd conceit when he was a lonely teenager. But Alaric was screwing his face up in petulant rage and despair as his father passed him to Zelda.

"Come here, child," said Zelda, sweeping her son against her and offering a breast.

At once there was quiet, punctuated by snorts and slurps. They looked at each other ironically.

"Come back to bed," she said softly. "I'm worried about you. Something's wrong."

"Am I so transparent?" he asked, lying down and facing her.

"I want to help."

He caressed her cheek with one thin hand and said, "I sent an owl just now to Michael, asking him to see me today."

"Is it about Hogwarts? You seem better when we're here at home."

"You're right, I do feel better here," he said. "Yet we have work to do at Hogwarts."

"Later," she told him. "Now, can I do anything for you?"

"Try to be patient with me. I've been gradually growing more short-tempered for days now, but I don't know why. It's not you, though, and not Alaric."

She studied his face and saw that the lines were deep. His black eyes were filled with unhappy emotions, but why that was, she couldn't tell.

"You were wonderful during my hormonal fits of pregnancy," she said. "I'll help if I can."

She held her hand out to him and he grasped it hard, recognizing her promise to him.


	60. Understanding

Understanding

Severus looked expectantly at Michael, frankly hoping for an easy answer.

"I'm glad you contacted me right away," said Michael slowly. "I'm not a magician, but let's talk about some things. The mind isn't completely random, so there must be a reason why you're disturbed. Are you and Zel stressed by the baby's demands?""

"Not at all. Alaric sleeps longer at night all the time, so we're catching up on our sleep. In every way I'm happier than I ever imagined being, Michael."

"It's hilarious to hear such a nauseating statement come from you," Michael told him, his eyes twinkling. "As I watch you play paterfamilias, I can see you're happy, which means the problem lies in your baggage. But there's a lot of baggage. Professor Sinistra isn't disturbing you, is she?"

Severus curled his lip contemptuously. "The woman has the morals of a cat in heat, and she never cared about me in the slightest. She still stares at me with those bloody eyes and she offered to celebrate the birth of my son with me in her boudoir."

"Charming," said Michael cynically. "In my misspent youth I might have told you take it if it's offered, but fortunately, I'm not such an idiot any more."

Severus narrowed his eyes in disgust, but said nothing.

"Anyway, your wife's Zelda, so I'd shoot you if you hurt her. That was my rotten old baggage, however. Let's get back to you. What else has been going on lately?"

Severus sighed and muttered, "I agreed to teach Potions again next year."

"You're not jumping for joy, are you?"

"I never wanted to teach it. It was… I did it as a reason to be at Hogwarts, to be near Dumbledore…"

His voice died away. Speaking of Dumbledore was suddenly difficult, he realized. He closed his eyes as a wave of grief overcame him and he began to understand himself.

Michael studied the drawn face in silence. Over time, he'd watched Severus learn to cope with pain from his past and knew the wizard need not have everything spelled out for him. He waited.

Finally Severus spoke, forcing the words out.

"At this time one year ago my world was on the brink. Dumbledore was dying… I could do nothing more to delay it. He was wholly focused on helping Potter to find the Dark Lord's horcruxes. I argued frequently with him, Michael. I was furious because I believed he must try to live, to keep the Order together."

He looked down at his hands, unable to continue.

"So you argued with him and then ended in a situation where you were forced to kill him," said Michael. "Did it end so badly, without resolution?"

Severus lost himself in memories, feeling again the bitterness and the rage, but now able to recognize the heartbreak and the love he'd felt for Albus Dumbledore. The old man had known, it hadn't mattered that he could never fully express his gratitude for being taken in and trusted. But he wished he'd been able to say it.

"When I saw him in the Astronomy Tower… I knew and he knew. He knew far more than I did and…" here Severus buried his face in his hands and his voice became muffled. "He knew I didn't want to do it, because I… Albus Dumbledore was the only one…"

After another anguished pause, Severus raised his head and said harshly, "He trusted me, he saved my life and he was my only friend. I loved him and the only way I could repay him was to end his life and follow his plan."

"Were you simply a pawn in the chess game he played with Voldemort?" asked Michael seriously.

"It felt like it!" snapped Severus, his eyes flashing with fury. "I told him I didn't want to… I wouldn't do it! He treated me like a child. He reasoned with me, he humored me and then went about his business with Potter."

"He must've trusted you a lot, if he asked you to carry out that plan," said Michael.

Appalled at his childish fit of anger, he held his tongue. When he felt more in control he managed to mutter, "I wasn't a pawn."

Michael squeezed the wizard's shoulder and said, "We carry so much with us, Sev. The seasons, the time of day, all of it's in our memory. Your issues with Dumbledore haven't gone away and I'm not surprised you're reliving the pain now, a year later."

"I doubt that simply identifying the source will cause it to go away," mused Severus. "Perhaps I could create a potion?"

"The Draught of Living Death," intoned Michael dramatically. "Really man, just because you're a wizard doesn't mean you're not human. There aren't shortcuts to emotional health. You gotta do the work."

"I have work to do and a child to care for."

"I have another appointment in ten minutes, with just time to take care of a basic need. Do you want to come back tomorrow morning?"

"No. But I will," replied the wizard, grimacing. "Thank you for seeing me immediately."

"I'll help you any way I can. Now, how's my godson?"

"Thriving," replied Severus, feeling better at the thought of the boy. "Have you time to come down for lunch?"

"I'll come down later. Harry tells me Zelda's providing an all day tea and sympathy service for the seventh years these days."

A curled lip was the immediate response and Michael laughed.

"How can you stand it?" he asked.

"It's appalling from my perspective, but in her way she's helping to undo the damage to these students that resulted from the war. This odd group seeks her out and needs attention. It's good for Hogwarts."

"And you don't have to hold their hands if she's doing it," said Michael shrewdly. "Well, I'll stop down to visit because I hear the snacks are outstanding."

So Severus left him, still disturbed, but now knowing why. It had happened so fast, he thought. Broken by grief, he'd been weak enough to let Bellatrix capture and torture him, leaving him for dead. He'd awakened to Zelda, who'd forced him to live and offered a new reason to do it, but there'd been little time to remember or regret the way it ended. Even the time of year, the long days and the glorious June weather brought back the nightmare he'd lived a year ago. Being at Hogwarts exacerbated it, but he wouldn't let this keep him from his work.

&&&&&&&&&

"A toast," said Zelda, holding up a bottle of butterbeer and smiling at the students. "To all of you and your glorious futures!"

It was Friday. The students all drank, happy but dazed as they tried to grasp that they'd finished their Hogwarts education. It was odd, exciting but terrifying. Soon they'd go back to their common rooms and prepare to leave school for the last time. But they'd learned to know and trust each other in spite of their history, and this bond they shared mattered as much as old house loyalties.

"Glorious futures?" Draco echoed mockingly. "At least not disgraceful futures, I hope."

"Cynic," she replied, smiling at him. "I hope you'll come to visit us here sometimes."

"We will, said Goyle firmly. "Can we write to you?"

"I'd be sad if you didn't," she replied.

She sat down next to Goyle and Crabbe, wondering if she should say any more, but they looked to her with as much trust as her sixth grade students, so she took the plunge.

"Will it be okay when you go back to your families?" she asked softly.

Goyle shrugged dismally and said, "It's been good not to think about my family. My mother's trying to get my dad released from Azkaban. I don't think it'll happen, but I don't want it to. He did horrible things for 'You-Know-Who,' and he wanted me to join them."

"Same for me," said Crabbe. "I don't want to hurt or kill anyone, I want a normal life with a job and friends, like everyone else. My mother says she'll look around for a suitable wife for me, at seventeen! She doesn't understand how sick that is, she thinks we'll carry on like the war never ended."

"You two are of age and you can make good decisions for yourselves. If Professor Snape and I can help you, we will."

She put a hand on each of theirs and squeezed encouragingly.

"It'll be harder to get a good job without so many NEWTS, but you two can find some kind of work and when you decide what you really want to do for a career, I'll help you study what you need to do it."

Hermione appeared with a fussing baby and said, "I think he needs to eat, Zelda."

Zelda took Alaric and said, "Hungry already? Okay, thanks Hermione. I have to move to the rocking chair. It's more comfortable for my back."

She smiled encouragingly at her two large students and got to her feet.

"Have some more to eat, everyone. I know you need to leave soon, but Dobby brought all this great stuff and I'll end up eating it by myself if you don 't."

The door opened and Severus entered with Michael by his side. Zelda smiled fondly at them over the fussing baby's cries, but headed for the rocking chair so she could feed him in relative peace.

"Hey!" called Michael cheerfully. "I'm glad I didn't miss the party."

The majority of the students surrounded him, but Neville, who didn't know him well, glanced once at Professor Snape and then moved hesitantly toward Zelda.

"They're a noisy lot, aren't they?" she said, gesturing toward the chair nearest to her. "So are you nervous about the fall?"

Neville was staying on at Hogwarts over the summer to do advanced work in Herbology with Professor Sprout before going on to do fieldwork in the fall in South America.

"Terrified," he replied frankly. "I can't imagine what Brazil's like, but Professor Sprout and I are going to spend a week with her old teacher in Brasilia."

"Your grandmother must be proud."

"She still wishes I'd be an Auror, or at least the Minister of Magic," said Neville ironically. "I'm glad she'll be here for my parents while I'm gone."

"Ah, Neville, if your mum could know, she'd be incredibly proud of you," said Zelda gently.

"I sometimes wonder if she'd be disappointed because I'm not a hero like my dad," he confessed.

Zelda felt like crying. Why didn't anyone pay attention to these good kids who were trudging through life damaged?

"I'm a mother and I know mothers," she said acerbically. "She'd never be disappointed in you! You're a fine young man, you're brave and you work hard. You'll make a valuable contribution to your world and she'd be damned proud of you."

His eyes glowed in response to the conviction in her voice.

"Thanks," he said, flushing slightly.

"Neville, we're going back," called Ron. "You coming?"

"Yeah," he said, standing up.

"I hope I'll see you while you're here this summer," said Zelda.

He smiled and said, "I'll see you, Zelda."

As if Severus had Vanished them, they were all gone, leaving only Michael and her husband in the drawing room with her.

"Good afternoon, you two," she called across the room. "Can you believe it's almost over? They'll pack their things and all go home now."

"A happy day for us all," pronounced Severus nastily.

Zelda examined him, seeing stress in his rigid posture and furrowed brow.

"Michael, what's your plan for the next hour?" she asked.

"I came for the food and to see my little genius," he said with a winning smile.

"Excellent," she said. "There's the food, so eat fast. Alaric's almost finished with his supper, so you can change his diaper and play with him. I see my poor husband needs cheering up, so we'll step into the bedroom for a few minutes."

"I'm meeting Kingsley at seven," he warned cynically.

"No prob. We plan to be home, planning the weekend's little domestic chores by then." She pouted pitifully and murmured, "Don't you want to play with Alaric?"

Michael glanced at Severus and saw a faint gleam of amusement sparking in his black eyes.

"I'd enjoy bonding with my favorite godson," he proclaimed with smirk.

"Excellent," said Severus, pulling out his wand and Summoning everything needed to change Alaric's diaper and clothes. "Here you are."

"It's been a long week, hasn't it?" said Michael quietly. "I suppose the school year's not really over until they're all packed and on the train."

"Once they're gone, Sinistra will be sent packing too," said Severus. "Good riddance."

"Has she been bothering you again?" asked Zelda. "I'll shoot her for you, it's no trouble."

She lifted the baby into an upright position and looked hopefully at Michael.

"Give me that child. I can't believe a mother would offer to shoot someone while she's feeding her infant. What kind of example is that?"

"A good one. Any time some skanky witch bothers Severus I'll gladly take care of things. Any wife would do it," she said as Severus helped her to her feet and hugged her.

"Thank you, my thoughtful girl," he murmured, pinching her bum.

She smiled at Michael and said, "Need anything else?"

"Go away. I promised Alaric I'd tell him the story of his heroic godfather's life, the censored version." He patted the baby's back in an expert way and said, "Run along before I change my mind."

Zelda took her husband's hand and led him to the bedroom, closing the door firmly. Without a word she began undoing buttons, but Severus immediately Vanished all of their clothes.

"I was going to rub your back," she said, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Michael can't stay long enough for us to enjoy all the formalities, but I hope you'll rub more than my back," he said.

He pulled her down to the bed and wrapped his arms and legs around her, breathing a sigh of relief. He drew back his head and rubbed his hooked nose against hers, then kissed her, softly at first.

"Love you, Sev," she whispered, running her fingers though his lank hair.

Gently he reached for her breasts, loving the weighty feel of them. He kissed first one, then the other and the demons were temporarily driven from his mind. Her hands caressed him, moving over his chest, rubbing his shoulders and finally circling his waist and drawing him down on top of her.

"You keep me sane," he said softly, kissing her deeply and glancing into her eyes.

She laughed for joy, seeing her own delight mirrored in his dark eyes.

"Oh, you're so sexy…" she murmured as her hands caressed his hard, wiry body, so familiar and adored. "Gorgeous wizard, I'm very lucky."

She spread her legs invitingly and Severus plunged into her, bringing a sigh of delight from her. She was so warm, so sexy, he thought as their bodies moved together. When she wrapped her legs around his waist he thrust harder and deeper. She moaned, already on the verge, and held him tightly as she gave herself over to him. He watched her, slowing his thrusts for a moment, savoring the feeling, and then he pushed hard, three times. He felt her lose all control as she climaxed and she was completely his. Then it was his turn and afterward they lay panting and spent in each other's arms.

"Mmmm…" she moaned in contentment.

He pushed the hair back from her face and lightly kissed her nose.

"Sex with you is so splendid that I'm still delighted we can do it any time we want to," he mused.

"It's like a glorious holiday, like Christmas in our bed any time," she agreed, cuddling close. "It's so wonderful I feel self-indulgent and almost guilty."

He held her, musing, while she occasionally kissed his neck or his cheek and rubbed his lower back.

"I feel better knowing school is over," he told her. "I hope to regain whatever temper I can achieve, to spare you and Alaric this summer."

"It's okay, Sev. It may be years before you stop feeling horrid at this time of year. We remember traumatic events on a visceral level, even things we didn't notice at the time," she said. "Don't worry, we'll get through it."

His arms tightened around her, causing her to hug him in return.

"Michael can't stay much longer," said Zelda. "It's nice that even though we're responsible old parents, we could hand the baby to Michael and rush off to bed for an emergency boink."

His eyes gleamed with laughter, but he merely replied, "Nice, indeed. The pets are waiting at home for us, you know."

Regretfully they parted and stood up. Severus picked up his wand and Summoned back their clothes.

"When next we see Hogwarts, it'll be pleasingly student-free," he told her. "Now, let's go home."

They found the sitting room empty, so they went next to the drawing room and found Michael and Alaric lying on the hearthrug.

"At last!" chuckled Michael. "I've had a hard time with this wild child."

Since Alaric was lying on his back and gazing up at his godfather, listening intently to him, Zelda and Severus just smiled.

"Thanks," said Zelda. "We're almost ready to show off the new place. You and Kingsley have to come see how wonderful it is."

"Send us an owl and we'll come to dinner. I hope Severus will cook."

"I usually do," he replied. "My wife confines her feminine activities to other areas."

Zelda laughed as she went to take the baby.

"Go romp with Kingsley," she said. "We're leaving now."

He stood up and kissed her cheek, saying, "Have a good weekend, you three."

Without further conversation, Michael strode briskly to the door and left them. Severus took the baby carrier from the hook on the wall and handed it to her.

"We'll be back next week, at some point, but I consider this the start of our holiday."

He looked better already, she thought, hoping to make this summer a happy one for him.

"The kitchen garden needs weeding and the house still needs a lot of work," she said lightly. "Fortunately, there'll be time to boink too."

Severus magically extinguished the lamps and closed the door behind them.


	61. Reunion Time

Reunion Time

"Are they here yet?" asked Harry, patting Rowena, who'd Apparated to the cabin with him earlier in the day.

"Travel with a baby is full of delays," said Molly sagely. "I'm sure they'll be here soon."

She studied the young man fondly, thinking how well Harry looked. His eyes were bright and if she wasn't mistaken, he'd put on a few much-needed pounds during his time in America. It seemed he was finally beginning to feel accepted and a part of his vast adoptive family. Harry, Ron and Elijah had become thick as thieves since school had ended. Her adventurous son had been invited to join Harry and Elijah at Berkeley, and was learning a great deal about American Muggle culture, which delighted him.

"Professor Weasley, is there anything we can do to help you?" asked Vincent Crabbe timidly.

"Thank you, boys," said Molly with a kind smile. "We'll eat supper outside, under the trees. I believe we'll be nineteen all together this evening. Will you make sure the table and chairs will accommodate all of us?"

The pair went outside, accompanied by Harry and Draco.

"I can't believe we're here, with Professor McGonagall and everyone coming," mused Gregory Goyle. "A year ago…"

"Yeah, a year ago we were idiots," agreed Crabbe.

Draco glanced at Harry ruefully. Some of the guilt he felt over this pair was easing as he saw them finally able to grow and mature. They watched the pair magically enlarge the old table in the shade and carefully count as they placed the chairs around the table.

A faint popping near the cabin heralded the arrival of the Snape family and as if by magic, Hermione emerged from the cabin.

"Hello Professor, Zelda," she said happily, reaching eagerly for Alaric.

"It's lovely to see you, Hermione, even though I can see your real motive," said Zelda, laughing and bending to greet Rowena.

"He's growing so fast," she replied, kissing the baby's soft cheek.

Indeed, Alaric was an adorable baby. His small limbs were plumping up nicely and his black hair had grown out and was developing slight, silky curls. His eye color was darkening and his eyes sparkled with interest as his fist tangled in Hermione's hair.

Lily came outside, quickly kissed her mother and Severus, and then said, "Share, Hermione. Let's bring him inside and show him his new toys."

Without further discussion the girls went inside, leaving Zelda and Severus gazing at each other, empty handed. They saw Molly down near the trees, talking to a group of the boys, but decided to go inside and see that everything was ready for Alaric's stay.

"Hey, you're finally here," called Elijah, coming to greet them.

Ron waved but didn't move from the TV, where he and Elijah were playing video games with Neville and Arthur Weasley.

"It's a beautiful day outside," Zelda suggested mildly, hugging her son.

He laughed at her and replied, "How many years did you tell me that, and did it ever move me?"

Zelda snorted. "Go see your brother, if you can wade through the girls. We'll make sure we have everything for him."

Alaric was lying on a large blanket on the floor, where Ginny and Luna had joined Lily and Hermione. The girls were examining the toys surrounding him and positioning him on his belly; laughing and helping him roll over onto his back.

"I'll teach him to play Nintendo later," said Elijah cheerfully as he returned to the other video gamers.

Severus opened the door to their room and held it for his wife. A wave of nostalgia filled him as he sealed the door. So much love and healing had happened in this place and they'd married each other here, on that August night last year.

"I'll always love this place," Zelda declared, caressing his cheek. "I wouldn't mind hopping into bed right now…"

"You wished to be social, so we're forced to delay our gratification," he told her sternly.

He softened his response by gathering her close and beginning to kiss her. She melted into his embrace in a most satisfying manner.

"If you're very good, perhaps I'll take you swimming sometime," he murmured provocatively.

Remembering the previous summer's skinny-dipping made her smile. Already he'd gone Muggle for the weekend, wearing the faded blue jeans and black T-shirt he'd worn when she first found him. His bare arms and exposed neck made him appear shockingly vulnerable, but his black eyes were alert as always. A sardonic gleam showing that he was aware how different he looked here.

"You need to show Arthur how to dress like a Muggle," she said. "He'll never look as sexy as you do, but he should look more convincing."

"I'll survive this weekend, but I won't offer sartorial advice to Arthur Weasley," he declared, squeezing her bum. "Now, let's see if we need anything more to maintain Alaric in the splendor to which he's becoming accustomed."

Hermione, who'd come twice to their house to babysit Alaric for an hour or two, had gathered changing table, cot and supplies. Severus had to admit the girl was thorough and that she was deeply infatuated with his tiny son. He sighed.

"Let's get the evening over with, so I can return with you to bed," he said. "It's startling to see Malfoy and his thugs here, are you sure you can control them?"

"They're good boys," she replied. "I want to make sure things are okay at home for Crabbe and Goyle."

"How fortunate that you found my pathetic self before these other forlorn creatures appeared. With all the distractions you might not have noticed me," he commented.

"Fishing for compliments?" she asked as her eyes roamed over him admiringly. "I could say it's fortunate that you settled for my pathetic self before the slender and magical Sinistra made a play for you."

He pulled her against his body, running a possessive hand over her full breasts and snapped, "Never mention that scrawny spider to me again. You're perfectly, deliciously sexy, pet, and completely adorable. I want only you, my absurd wife."

Zelda rubbed her face against his neck, inhaling the familiar male scent of his skin. Impulsively she nipped his neck hard enough to make a small mark.

"Let's go. Dinner's probably just about ready," she said. "We'll be back here before we know it."

When they returned to the living room, Michael and Kingsley had just arrived.

"Already?" asked Michael, coming to hug them both. "I thought I'd have to drag you two out here."

"You'll embarrass the students by talking such nonsense," said Zelda, blushing as she realized that everyone was there.

Severus spied his son with Kingsley, who was laughing at the infant's fascinated stare at his gleaming gold earring. He went to greet the Auror.

"Severus, I can't believe how much the boy's grown in a couple of weeks," said Kingsley. "He's so handsome I can't believe he's really yours."

"He looks just like his father," cooed Zelda, coming to stand by them.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle watched the adults carefully. They were all aware that if Voldemort were still alive, these clever, brave men would be their enemies. And Zelda, a Muggle woman that their fathers would have despised, knew them and cared for them.

"We're lucky," whispered Goyle slowly.

"We are," agreed Draco, hoping fervently that his father would never get out of Azkaban.

Harry was watching the three who stood apart from the noisy group. He knew too well what it was to be the outsider, so he left the Gryffindors and walked across the room.

"These adults," he told the Slytherins ironically. "They make me laugh. I never knew adults could be so bloody silly."

"You know, I'm not used to kind adults," blurted Crabbe. "Zelda's serious sometimes, but always kind. My family… I thought wizards were different from Muggles, but there's no reason wizards can't be kind and funny, is there?"

"I wish my mum could laugh. She never did before and now she just cries a lot," said Goyle. "She's begged a job for me at Borgin and Burkes, but I don't want to work in Knockturn Alley. I'm supposed to accept the job on Monday. It's all I've got."

"Have you told Professor Snape?" asked Harry, frowning. It made a creepy sort of sense that Goyle's family connections would lead to Knockturn Alley, but it would be bad for him.

"No," he said gloomily. "I need a job, though. If I have to take it, I don't want Zelda to think I'm like that."

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I dunno. I wish I'd learned more. All those years at Hogwarts, but I couldn't read and write very well and I acted like a sick git."

"Vincent, what about you? Have you found a job?" asked Harry.

"My family says I need one that upholds the dignity of the Crabbes," he said darkly. "But… I know they mean something dark, because it's all they know."

A sad, guilty look passed between Harry and Draco. They both had exciting positions to look forward to. But before they could say anything, they were interrupted.

"It's time for dinner, boys," Molly Weasley told them kindly as she led them outside.

It was a glorious evening. The table was huge and since the party was informal, people scrambled to find places to sit. But Zelda had watched the small group of Slytherins and she was worried about Crabbe and Goyle.

"Come sit with me, boys," she said to them. "If I sit with Michael, he'll behave much worse than if he sits with Professor McGonagall."

Indeed, Minerva had collected Michael and Kingsley and they were already talking animatedly at the other side of the table. Lily and Hermione had decided to take turns holding the baby while he was awake. After a worried look at his son, Severus sat down between Crabbe and Malfoy. Remarkably, Harry had chosen to sit by Malfoy's other side, rather than with his oldest friends.

Molly and Arthur Levitated the food to the table, bowls and platters loaded with delicious food, and sat down. By common consent, food was passed, served and everyone tucked in enthusiastically. Conversations went on hiatus while they ate and only revived sporadically as the diners became replete and settled back in their chairs, preparing to digest.

"I'm glad you guys could come this weekend," Zelda told her tablemates. "I hope you don't feel too uncomfortable because you don't know everyone very well."

"Thanks for inviting us," said Goyle. "I never thought I'd go to America, and it's nice to be away from, uh, everything."

"I hope it's not too Muggleish for you," she said lightly.

Goyle looked at her, obviously hurt. "I haven't believed that stuff for a long time. Vince hasn't either."

"I'm sorry, I was joking, but I suppose it's hard for you," Zelda said, her eyes full of sincerity. "Hey, how's home been for you since school ended?"

His face fell and she was sorry she'd asked in such a public way. She put a hand on his and squeezed firmly.

"Let's talk about it later, okay?"

Their eyes met and the young man hesitantly smiled.

"Who's ready for dessert?" called Michael. "We've got five kinds of ice cream and all the trimmings. But you'll have to go into the kitchen and serve yourselves."

"You don't want to miss this," she said to Goyle and Crabbe. "I don't either, but I'm going to check on Alaric. Save some for me, I love ice cream!"

She watched the young people all move toward the cabin, except Lily, who brought Alaric to her.

"Thanks, sweetie. What do you think of the whole magical crew?" she asked, handing the baby to her mother.

"Professor McGonagall's amazing, and I haven't even seen her do any magic. The kids say she's brilliant," said Lily. "So she and Michael are the boy's godparents? He's a lucky little guy. He was so good during dinner."

Alaric was becoming fretful, waving his arms and complaining.

"He needs to eat and go to bed," said Zelda. "Go have some ice cream and I'll sit over here and watch the sun set."

There was a comfortable outdoor chair near the fire pit, a short distance from the cabin and the table. She sat down and settled the baby at her breast.

"Are you having fun, sweet boy?" she asked, smoothing the delicate black curls.

Alaric looked up at her but continued sucking eagerly, his tiny hand patting her as he fed.

"You're the dearest little guy," she told him. "Just like your dad."

"Hey, Zelda," said Harry. "Lily said I should give this to you."

Harry and Draco approached, walking softly so they wouldn't disturb the baby. Harry was carrying an ice cream cone that was piled high with green ice cream.

"Thanks! That's the only way I can manage ice cream while I feed this creature."

She smiled at them and said, "Will you start a fire? I love to sit by a fire here as it gets dark."

Harry Levitated some wood to the fire circle and pointed his wand at it, causing a small bright fire to crackle and burn.

"Thanks," she said. "Draco, I don't want to be nosy, but I'm worried about Gregory and Vincent. Are they okay?"

Grateful for the opportunity, Draco and Harry told her what they'd learned before dinner.

She looked to Draco, worry filling her eyes and asked, "Is it okay if I try to meddle? I don't know if it'll work, but I really want to help them."

"Please try," said Harry.

"Will you ask Professor McGonagall to come out and talk to me?" she asked them. "Alone, if you can get her away from the mob."

The pair moved away briskly and in just a few minutes Minerva joined her.

"I must tell you that I like your older children very much," she said, sitting down next to Zelda and smiling.

"They've accepted their new magical connections quite well," replied Zelda. "Better yet, they don't whine and wish they could do magic."

"I wish I believed more Muggles could be so sensible. But you wished to see me?"

Zelda unburdened herself and saw comprehension in the witch's eyes. She then asked her question and after more discussion they parted.

"I'll return to Hogwarts now, but I'll come back tomorrow," Minerva said in farewell.

The sky was darkening rapidly and she was only alone with Alaric for a short time as the adults came over slowly and sat down around the fire. The glow of the television through the cabin windows explained the absence of the young people.

"They're all in there?" Zelda asked.

"Arthur too," said Molly. "In spite of the beautiful evening, when he heard that they're watching a show called 'Star Wars,' he wanted to watch it. Lily's making popcorn for the whole lot. They're talking about taking the Slytherins, Luna, Neville and Arthur to see a movie tomorrow."

"Oh," said Kingsley. "I hope they don't take their wands."

"They'll be okay," said Michael confidently. "But maybe we should go along, King, if you're worried about them."

"Oy vey! Since when are you on the side of law and order?" asked Zelda mockingly, patting the baby's back and waiting for the resulting spit up and burp.

"Allow an expert, my girl," said Severus, coming up behind her and taking Alaric. "I believe he's ready for bedtime."

"Are you volunteering?"

"It's my pleasure. If you think it adequate, I'll leave Rowena in the room when I come back out here. She'll bark if there's a problem."

"Perfect," she said. "Thanks, Severus."

After some time he returned and magically enlarged her chair to make room for two of them. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Her head dropped onto his shoulder and she looked up at the stars, sighing contentedly.

"Molly, you should drag Arthur out here," said Kingsley. "I know how he is about all things Muggle, but here's a night made for love and you're alone. Watching Zelda and Severus grope, no less."

"This isn't groping," Zelda said lightly. "It's nice, though."

Molly watched her softly kiss her husband's cheek. In the firelight, wearing a black Muggle T-shirt and blue jeans, Severus was very different from the grim, black-clad spy of one year ago. They'd all grown so much in the past year, but Severus most of all. She'd never realized how much he'd needed to be loved. In essentials he was the same wizard he'd always been, but his new contentment allowed him to reveal himself somewhat and to trust others more.

"They're practically honeymooners, so leave them alone," Molly said firmly.

"Yeah, what she said," smirked Zelda. "We have only a few hours to play honeymoon before we become staid parents again."

Severus reflected he was undoubtedly behaving foolishly, but he felt his gloom lifting, temporarily at least. He tightened his arm around her and kissed her softly.

"Cease your mocking, Michael," he snapped. "I'm attempting to be emotionally healthy."

Everyone laughed and they stayed by the fire, not needing much conversation. The crackling flames, the Milky Way gleaming over their heads and the soft breeze combined in nature's spell, one that enchanted the spirit. It was a very magical night.


	62. Saturday at the Cabin

Saturday at the Cabin

Minerva arrived back at the cabin early on Saturday. She discovered the young people busily preparing breakfast. Their noisy banter ceased when she entered.

"Carry on with your tasks," she said calmly. "Mr. Goyle, I wish to speak with you."

Goyle froze, forgetting that she was no longer his headmistress. With one nervous glance at Draco, he followed her back outside.

The rest of the group looked around at each other.

"She can't give him _detention_, right?" asked Luna brightly.

"If anyone could, it'd be Professor McGonagall," said Ron. "I wonder what she really wants."

Harry and Draco thought they might know, but after one glance at each other, they returned to preparing the meal.

Presently Goyle came inside and he was almost unrecognizable to the rest of them, because he was beaming.

"Vince, she wants to see you," he said faintly, sinking down on a chair at the table.

Crabbe went outside, looking less tense than his friend had.

"What did she say?" asked Ron curiously.

"She offered me a contract at Hogwarts, assisting Madam Pince in the library," Goyle said. "Starting this summer and going through the coming school year."

"How can you think that's a good thing?" demanded Neville, picturing the sour-faced librarian with a shudder. "She'll treat you like a slave!"

Goyle grimaced and said, "My other job prospect is to be an assistant at Borgin and Burkes, where I'd be treated like a slave too. It's a choice now, whether I want to be in Knockturn Alley or at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall offered to pay me more than B and B too."

"Good for you," said Hermione stoutly. "Zelda and Professor Snape will be at Hogwarts and you'll be learning to take care of the books. You can read them too, when Madam Pince isn't looking!"

Draco realized that Zelda had come through for his friends. He had no doubt that Professor McGonagall had found a way to employ Crabbe too. It sounded as though the work would be hard and not glamorous, but a good alternative to what their families would find for them.

When Professor McGonagall and Crabbe entered the cabin, he too looked very relieved, although a little scared. He said nothing though, merely sitting down between Goyle and Harry.

"Is anyone else awake?" asked Minerva. "I expected to see one or two adults."

"We heard Alaric crying in the night," offered Hermione. "Zelda was awake an hour ago, but she looked exhausted and said she wanted to try to sleep again."

"That hardly explains the others," snorted Minerva, but her eyes twinkled.

"I'll see if my parents are awake," said Ginny, heading off without waiting for an answer.

"Miss Granger, I'm aware of everyone else's new position, but what will you do next?" asked Minerva.

Hermione flushed and said, "I'm going to be a summer intern in the office of the Wizengamot and I hope to get a real job with the Ministry after that. I want to learn how our government works."

"Do you aspire to a political career?"

"I haven't decided. What I've seen of politicians hasn't been great, not in the Muggle or the magical world. But I think government should do the right thing," she replied earnestly.

A door opened and Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared, looking alert and ready for mischief.

"Good morning, everyone," he said pausing to pet Rowena as she greeted him. "Minerva, I learned recently that you created a getaway for yourself here. Will you show it to me?"

"I'd almost forgotten it," she said. "It's a very pleasant little bolt hole, and was convenient for meeting Severus discreetly last summer."

She led him into the living room, and the young people all looked at Crabbe.

"Well?" asked Harry.

"She offered me a choice of positions at Hogwarts," said Crabbe. "I dunno what to do. I can assist Filch… Mr. Filch, I mean. Or I can help Professor Hagrid this summer. Either way, if it works out I can stay on during the next school year."

"What's wrong with that?" asked Luna.

"Are you kidding? It's Filch!" said Ron. "Choose Hagrid, Crabbe."

"But… I dunno, he never liked us, did he? We were… And there's the creatures…" muttered Crabbe. "But I want to go back to Hogwarts."

"Vince, I'm going to work for Madam Pince," said Goyle encouragingly. "I'm sure Zelda'll keep working with me and I want to learn a lot this coming year."

Crabbe looked to Draco, as he often had in the past.

"If these blokes say to work with Professor Hagrid, do it," he said. "We'll get together on weekends and you'll see Zelda often."

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and nodded. It wouldn't be easy, but it seemed to be their best choice.

&&&&&&&&&

"May I request a favor from you young people?" said Minerva as they ate breakfast. "If you're doing Muggle activities today, Professor Clearwater would like to join you."

None of them had taken Muggle Studies in the past year, so they knew little of the new teacher.

Grudgingly Harry said, "Sure, I guess."

"Come on, Harry, the more the merrier," said Elijah. "Um, the guy's not a creep, is he?"

"He seems all right," said Luna. "He's not as old as the rest of them."

Zelda met Severus's gaze and stifled a giggle.

"He probably wants to observe the way you novices react to Muggle culture. He won't get in your way," she said. "Since he's teaching _my_ curriculum, please take him along."

When it seemed they'd all agreed, Kingsley offered to Apparate to Hogwarts and collect their guest.

"Thank you, Kingsley," Minerva said graciously.

So while the rest of them cleaned up after breakfast and prepared for the day, Kingsley Apparated away. Five minutes later he returned with Piers Clearwater, who looked around him at the sunny day and the cabin in the clearing.

"Piers, I'm glad you could come today," said Zelda. "I think you know who almost everyone is, but I want you to meet my children."

She took his hand and led him into the cabin.

"Eli, this is Piers Clearwater," she said to her son.

"Nice to meet you," said Elijah, holding out a hand.

"Thanks for allowing me to join you," he said. "Watching magical folk explore Muggle culture for the first time will help me work with my students."

"Well, Lily's the oldest, so you'd better fall in line in her monkey parade. We all do," said the experienced younger brother.

"I think she's in the living room," said Zelda.

Lily was sitting on the couch with Hermione, holding Alaric. They turned as Zelda brought the new arrival to them.

"Lils, this is Piers Clearwater. He wants to play with you all today," said Zelda. "Piers, this is my daughter Lily."

Lily looked up and saw a tall young man with her mother. He had light brown, curly hair and twinkling blue eyes.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," she said, holding out her free hand as she held Alaric with the other.

"I'll try not to spoil your fun. I've never visited America before and I've had few opportunities to see magical people explore the Muggle world, so I appreciate being allowed to come along."

Zelda decided to leave them to get to know each other, so she took Alaric from her daughter and went in search of her husband. She found him deep in conversation with Minerva.

"Crabbe chose to work with Hagrid," she told him. "He told me he wishes to be at Hogwarts, so he can continue to work with Zelda. I believe he's nervous about the creatures, but he seems quite stubbornly determined."

"It's good of you to arrange this," said Severus. "There's no precedent for it."

"There's no reason why Hagrid and Poppy shouldn't have assistants. Zelda was quite determined that she didn't want those young men being dragged back into dark magic by their families."

"They seem quite unlikely protégées for her, but she's appallingly fond of them."

"Of course I am, they're very sweet," said Zelda, coming to stand next to him. "They never had the chance to be kind before, but they have a definite knack for it."

Arthur and Molly Weasley emerged from the guest room.

"What a marvelous day, " said Arthur. "How soon are we leaving?"

"It sounds like Michael and Lily are in charge, so ask them," said Zelda, smiling at him. "Molly, are you going too?"

"I can leave them and Apparate back here if it seems too awkward, but Lily told us about shopping malls and I'm very curious."

"It'll be interesting. But Molly," here Zelda lowered her voice, "I hope you can keep an eye on Vincent and Gregory. This'll be strange for them. I know Michael will be there for them, but…"

"Of course I will," the witch promised.

Molly was wearing a very pretty summer dress lent to her by Zelda and looked lovely. Arthur was wearing lightweight clothes procured by Michael and had no glaring errors to be discovered.

"You two look quite convincing," said Minerva. "We should have acquired Muggle fashion consultants long ago."

Lily stood up and clapped her hands like a kindergarten teacher getting her class's attention.

"Is everyone here?" she asked. "We're going to our house first and then we'll decide what to do."

Michael was partnering everyone up to Side-Along Apparate.

"Looks like we have enough people to do this," he said. "Let's head outside and we'll be off."

They all said goodbye to Zelda, Severus and Minerva. Elijah detoured to kiss the baby.

"We'll see you at supper time," he said. "We'll bring Pedro's, okay?"

"Wonderful," said Zelda. "Have fun."

Then there was silence, such a change that Rowena trotted to them and nosed Severus's hand.

"It's a good thing they're gone," he told the dog. "If you want to, you may herd Alaric this morning or take a nap."

The dog licked his hand and sat before him, gazing up alertly at him.

Minerva tried and failed to stifle a guffaw. "Severus, I'd never have imagined you as a dog owner."

"She's Zelda's," he replied reflexively. "What would you like to do now?"

"I brought some correspondence along," said Minerva. "I'll attend to that while things are quiet here, and after lunch I thought of taking a nap. Normally I have no opportunity for such an indulgence, but today's a holiday for me."

"Alaric's going to take his morning nap in the shade," said Zelda. "We'll be outside if you want us."

Severus had arranged a small cot outside and had brought Zelda's old hammock, something that brought a blush and a smile to her face when she saw it.

"Let's keep it here," she said. "That hammock has some special memories for me."

"One in particular for me," he replied. "But Minerva's here, so behave yourself."

"Me?" she asked innocently. "I have to feed the child again before his nap, so I'll need a chair."

He Levitated a comfortable one out of the sunshine and she settled down to feed Alaric. Severus lay down on his back in the hammock and looked at her, a hint of a smile on his normally harsh face. He often watched her with their son, drawn by her tenderness and the joy that radiated from her in these quiet moments.

Zelda shifted the baby's small weight to ease her back and then relaxed and watched him. Alaric's eyes darted everywhere when he heard a new sound, but he never forgot that his primary mission was nourishment. When she spoke, he'd look up at her so trustingly that it brought tears to her eyes.

"Sweet little love," she said softly, putting a finger down to play with his free hand.

She looked over at Severus and their eyes met. No words were necessary as their feelings mingled, causing an almost breathtaking surge of shared emotion. Whatever happened in the rest of her life, she thought, this moment was perfect.

&&&&&&&&&

Minerva emerged from a peaceful, uninterrupted work period to have lunch with Severus and Zelda. They sat at the small table under the trees, enjoying the slight breeze and talking. Alaric sat in his bouncy chair and watched them, cooing and chortling happily.

"Professor Sinistra is gone from Hogwarts," said Minerva. "She left last week."

It was a sore subject for Severus, but he breathed a sigh of relief all the same.

"Did she go quietly?" asked Zelda. "I thought she seemed too stubborn for that."

"Well…" said Minerva slowly, "I must say she argued with me. First she denied that Amortentia was involved, and said that Severus approached her spontaneously. But when I told her I'd spoken with witnesses, she argued there was no law against using a love potion."

"Perhaps there should be," said Zelda softly. "It seems to me that Amortentia is the potion equivalent of the Imperius Curse."

"I agree, but too many magical people see it as a lighthearted joke. Anyway, Aurora blustered about seeking redress from the Wizengamot. I don't know if she'll follow through."

Severus felt ill at the thought of being publicly exposed in such a way.

"I've heard nothing since then, so likely she's thought better of it," said Minerva bracingly. "I'm interviewing new Astronomy teachers now."

Severus maintained his impassive expression, hoping he masked his misgivings. He saw that Zelda shared his worry, but there was nothing to be done, so they allowed Minerva to change the subject.

"I'm grateful that you both came to Hogwarts," she said. "The students in this year were the most effected by Voldemort and the war. These wouldn't be looking forward to such promising futures without your assistance."

"They deserve their chance," said Zelda. "We owe it to our children to give them a good start."

Alaric chose this moment to screw up his face fretfully and begin to fuss. They all laughed as Severus picked up the child and studied him.

"Do I detect unhappiness?" he murmured, putting his face close to his son's.

Alaric was briefly distracted and grabbed his father's hooked nose in a random gesture, bringing a smile to Severus's face.

"Impudent child," he murmured, kissing the soft cheek.

"You know what he wants," said Zelda, rising and holding out her hands.

She took Alaric to the chair she'd sat in that morning and began to feed him, leaving Minerva and Severus still sitting at the table.

"What are your plans for the summer?" asked Minerva curiously. "Surely you'll be bored by this peaceful domesticity."

One black eyebrow rose in a gesture of disbelief.

"Do you think I crave danger?" he asked coolly.

"Occasionally. But also, intellectual stimulation," replied the witch knowingly.

"I've been approached by my publisher to write my own version of the Potions curriculum textbooks, beginning with the introductory volume," he said. "At first I had no interest in the project, but I don't wish my years of research wasted, and I've no intention of spending the rest of my life teaching that bloody course."

"I had a letter from Madam Maxime recently and she mentioned that Beauxbatons has selected your textbook for their curriculum," said Minerva. "There seems to be a demand for your work."

"I rarely used the old textbooks, and I plan to order the curriculum differently in my books," he said. "I hope there'll be some money out of it. I relish the thought of a quiet, comfortable life from this point on."

She smiled wryly and said, "I cannot imagine you and Zelda sinking into mere domestic tranquility. Perhaps I'm mistaken, of course, but enjoy this time with young Alaric. Unless something urgent comes up, I won't require your presence at Hogwarts for another month."

"Wonderful, Zelda has many plans for the house," he replied. "Magic helps, but she keeps having brilliant ideas."

"And I see how much you enjoy that," chuckled Minerva. "I must return to my work. A few more hours and I'll be in the rare position of being caught up with my work."

"We plan to rest a bit while Alaric takes his nap," said Severus smugly. "We'll see you at dinner, when the pizza arrives.


	63. Life Goes On

Life Goes On

Dinner was a riotous affair, with everyone discussing the day's adventure. Severus could hardly make out a single conversation, but it seemed even his former Slytherins were dazzled by the delights of movies and shopping malls. Arthur Weasley described his adventure to Minerva for the duration of the meal.

"This culture's driven by commerce to a shocking extent, but Muggles are amazingly clever at creating gadgets and devising brilliant entertainment," he concluded.

"Have you discussed this with Piers?" asked Minerva, highly diverted.

"We talked sometimes," said Arthur, but lowering his voice he added, "I think he's rather taken with Zelda's pretty daughter, so he was distracted."

"Indeed," said Minerva with a low laugh. "Well, she seems too intelligent to rush into anything."

"Molly hopes it'll come to something, but I told her to leave it alone."

"Very wise," she told him. "What's their plan for tonight?"

"More movies," he replied, his eyes bright with anticipation. "Did you know that this Star Wars show is a series of films? It's marvelously entertaining."

Minerva glanced toward her young Muggle Studies teacher and saw him seated by Lily, talking earnestly. Michael was watching the pair closely, as if wondering if it might be serious. Time would tell, she decided.

Across the table, Kingsley asked Ron, "Are you ready for Auror training, young man?"

Ron grinned and said, "Definitely! I'm ordered to appear at the Ministry on Monday."

"You'll be dead tired by Friday," warned Kingsley. "There'll be months of class work that's taught in turn by each of us, followed by partnering for a month at a time with experienced Aurors. I look forward to seeing how you do. There'll be five of you beginning training, though all five of you may not complete the course."

"Really? Who else? Anyone I know?"

"I'd say so," replied Kingsley, his dark eyes sparkling with amusement. "Lee Jordan, Cho Chang, Penny Clearwater and Wayne Hopkins."

"They're older than me!" exclaimed Ron, smitten by a burst of insecurity.

"You'll be fine," replied the older wizard. "I can't play favorites, but if you have any questions, you know where to find me."

Ron beamed and his watching mother breathed a sigh of relief.

Zelda couldn't resist asking, "Luna, Neville, how did you like Muggle America?"

"A bit overwhelming," said Neville frankly. "I'm glad Elijah and Lily know what to do. I want to see more, though. I wonder if Brazil will be as amazing."

"Brazil has its own wonderful craziness," said Zelda. "I hope you'll tell me about the rain forest. There's so much to see, you might not want to come back."

Luna smiled gently and said, "He'll come back. Travel's wonderful. My father takes me on his expeditions, but I like coming home too. My dad doesn't know anything about Muggles, though."

Zelda looked around at this unlikely fellowship of people, drawn together by an evil wizard's war and the aftermath. Her life was transformed by Severus Snape's unlikely appearance in her life, but in her Muggle way she'd transformed his life too. Since they'd chosen a life together she was deeply conscious of choices people made. These young people, some coming from sad, dreadful lives, had chosen well. Affection for them filled her; she wanted them to have good, rewarding lives.

"May I have your attention?" asked Michael, banging his spoon against his glass.

They immediately fell silent and looked expectantly at him.

"Wow! I have the power, don't I?" he asked, looking fondly at the assembled group. "You'll be bored, but I want to make a quick speech anyway. First, I'm glad you're here. We all have busy lives, but it's good to touch base with friends and remember the big picture. Zelda and Molly suggested we make this an annual event, so if you agree, let's all set aside the second weekend in July every year to meet here."

Cheers and table pounding interrupted him. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other, deeply pleased. To be included in this way was a new experience and they felt connected to something good.

"We'll see each other at times during the rest of the year, but this one weekend is something I'll look forward to all year long," said Michael. "Now I'll shut up, but I'll see you next year."

He sat down to cheers and laughter and smiled fondly upon them all. A biological family hadn't happened for him, he thought, but these people more than made up for it. His life was better now in his fifties, than he'd ever dreamed. He had Kingsley, the lover he'd given up hope of finding. Zelda and the kids were closer to him than ever and now Severus and Alaric were such a source of joy. And these young people, some who'd been so troubled, were now working to make good lives. They were his family now, for better or worse.

Severus had watched his friend closely during the short speech. This Muggle man was the first real friend he'd had and he felt a revolting rush of affection that threatened to be visible. He looked at the rest of them and saw that all the young people, even his Slytherins, looked deeply moved. It was too much, he feared his emotion might show, so he pretended he heard Alaric and stood up, moving quickly toward the small cot a short distance away.

"Sorry to disturb you," he murmured as he scooped up the sleeping child.

Alaric had been sleeping only an hour, and seemed unwilling to wake up for his father. He wriggled a bit and snuggled his face against his father's neck. Severus felt another rush of emotion as tiny fists moved randomly against his shoulder.

"Ah… I love you, Alaric," he whispered, his lined cheek pressed against the baby's soft hair.

"Is he all right?" asked Zelda, curious to see what had drawn Severus away from the table.

"I heard him whimpering," said Severus defiantly.

"I love to hold him when he's sleeping, just to feel him breathe," she said softly.

Tears threatened to fill his eyes when he realized the magic of his son's existence was the most powerful that he knew. He considered turning away, but Zelda deserved better, so he faced her, allowing her to see his vulnerability and his love. When tears filled her own eyes, he smiled wryly.

"Perhaps he needs changing," he suggested, craving solitude with these two.

"Definitely," she said, glancing back at the table, where the conversation had moved on and they wouldn't yet be missed.

They walked in silence and when the door to their room was closed, they faced each other.

"Come lie down with us," said Severus, placing Alaric on the bed and lying down next to him.

She did as he asked and waited, gazing from him to Alaric with a gentle smile.

"I never trusted like this," he said slowly. "Zel, it's been a year, but just now all that's happened has caught up with me. I saw our future and I believe it'll be good."

She caressed his cheek and her thumb traced the faint scar from a hippogriff attack on the night he thought his life was over. He carried many more scars from his unhappy life and always would. But there was healing as he moved forward in this new life.

He captured her hand and kissed it, looking into her eyes, and his lips twitched with embarrassed amusement.

"What?" she asked, unable to resist smiling in return.

"I've never asked for things… I thought it was weak, but really I feared being refused."

He fell silent and she gazed quizzically at him, wondering what was so hard to ask. He must know she'd give him anything…

"Zelda, I want us to have another child. A sister or brother for Alaric," he muttered in a low, hasty voice.

Shocked words of protest sprang to her lips, but died unsaid. He knew all of it, her age, her insecurity, and he'd been with her through one pregnancy, so he knew how hard it was. Still he wanted it enough to ask her. She looked down at Alaric, half asleep and sucking fiercely on his thumb.

"If you don't want to, I understand," he said softly. "I could never compel you, but I needed to ask."

They stayed there, the words between them but saying no more, until Alaric woke and competently gathered their attention to himself.

Epilogue

The Midsummer daylight in Scotland lingered in the evening sky, causing a deceptive brightness. It was past time for Alaric to go to bed, but he was so excited about his new proficiency at walking that Elijah and Lily decided to let him stay up and play.

"Come here, Alaric," wheedled Elijah, holding out his hands.

"Alaric," crooned Lily, her blue eyes twinkling.

The pair sat on the floor with the child standing between them. He looked at them in turn, his black eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Leee!" he crowed happily, taking several unsteady steps and tumbling into her arms.

Lily clasped the small body close and kissed the boy's fluffy black curls. He smelled so sweet, bathed and ready for bed.

"Now go to 'Lijah," she said, turning him to see their brother and setting him on his feet.

"Come here, big guy," said the young man, holding out a hand.

Alaric was finally getting tired and grasped his brother's hand in order to walk to him. He flung himself into Elijah's arms and hugged his neck.

"Time for bed, I'd say," he told his sister.

"I hope that Muffliato spell holds," she said. "The boy needs his bedtime reading."

They went upstairs to the small room next to his parents' room. It was a comfortable small nook, the cot having been replaced by a cozy magical bed. Suspended from the ceiling by the window was the mobile of fluttering bats that Hermione had given him. The evening breeze made the smiley creatures bob and flutter alluringly.

Lily changed his diaper while Elijah got the book ready and then all three lay down on the bed.

"Ready for _Chicken Soup_?" asked Lily, kissing Alaric's cheek. "Snuggle down on your pillow."

Obediently the toddler lay back, looking expectantly at them.

Elijah began in a deep, soothing voice.

"_In January it's so nice, while slipping on the sliding ice,_

_To sip hot chicken soup with rice_."

They went on, reading slowly as the little boy grew drowsy and fell asleep. They carefully crawled out of the bed, smiling at each other, and the bars of a crib magically appeared. They tiptoed out into the hall, leaving the door ajar so Rowena and Marshmallow could come and go during the night. Rowena slept by Alaric's bed and barked when he woke in the morning. Marshmallow slept by the boy's back, enjoying his warmth.

"Finished?" asked Severus, startling them as he came silently up behind them. "Your mother wants you."

He was sweaty and haggard, and his black hair hung limp. He was wearing a ragged Muggle T-shirt that Elijah recognized as one of his old castoffs, along with jeans.

"Is it over?" whispered Lily, wide-eyed.

The wizard nodded and gestured toward the bedroom, saying, "About fifteen minutes ago, but she must stay quiet in bed for some time now."

They peered cautiously into the bedroom before entering.

"Hey," called Zelda softly, "Come meet your sister."

"Oh, Mom," Lily murmured, wide-eyed.

Zelda was propped up slightly on pillows, looking disheveled yet triumphant. A tiny red newborn, covered by a soft cotton blanket, suckled at her breast.

"Isn't she amazing?" asked the exhausted mother. "I can hardly move, I'm too old for this stuff, but she's perfect."

Severus joined them by the bed and said, "Please sit down."

He Conjured two chairs and his stepchildren sat down, still staring in amazement.

"Is Alaric sleeping?" asked Zelda. "I wish I could've kissed him goodnight."

"He's fine and wonderful," said Lily. "And now you have four of us, even though you never wanted a big family."

"I changed my mind," replied her mother. "Now there's symmetry, two of each of you."

"What's her name?" asked Elijah curiously.

"Emelie Birgitta Snape," replied Zelda. "I offered to let Severus choose her name, but he said since I was doing the work, I could choose."

"You named her after your grandmothers," said Lily. "A little family history can go a long way, Mom. Is it spelled the old way?"

"Don't you like it?" asked Zelda, looking disappointed.

"I do," declared Elijah. "We don't need another Jennifer, Sarah or Ashley. My baby sister will be her own woman."

Dilys Smethwyck appeared and said, "Time to examine you again, Zelda. Perhaps Severus and your children would like to take the baby for a few minutes."

Gently she took the newborn and wrapped the blanket more securely. Then she handed the baby to Severus.

"Come over here," he said, leading them to the other side of the room.

"Would you like to hold her?" he asked them.

"I would," Lily said faintly. "God, I forgot how tiny they are."

She sat down and held out her hands, holding the baby close and feeling the faint breathing.

"Hey, little Emelie," she said softly. "I do like your name, little sister. We're going to have such fun, aren't we?"

Elijah touched one tiny fist in amazement and looked closely at the baby. Her eyes were open, but obviously unfocused. They were a grey-blue color and her hair, what there was of it, was black.

"Welcome to the family, baby," he whispered.

"I'll be right back," said Severus, pleased to trust his stepchildren with the new arrival so he could check on Zelda.

"How are you, my girl?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, but if you want another kid, have it yourself," she quipped, looking wryly up at him.

He kissed her forehead and looked up at Dilys.

"She's doing well, but I'll be staying for a couple of days to monitor her," said the Healer. "You'll have quite a full house for a while, so let them all help you."

"Sev! Send a Patronus to Harry," said Zelda. "He'll tell people to stay away, but he should come this evening. Lily and Eli want him."

His lip curled instinctively, making her giggle, but he drew his wand and sent his Patronus away, knowing Potter would be at the door any minute.

&&&&&&&&&

Harry followed Elijah on tiptoe, wondering if this was really okay. He'd never imagined being able to see Zelda and the baby right after she was born. Knowing Zelda was thinking of him now, this evening, felt wonderful.

"Harry, I'm so glad to see you," said Zelda. "Come see the baby."

Harry glanced at Professor Snape, reclining on the bed near Zelda and holding a small bundle on his chest.

"Wow, I forgot how tiny they are," he said, watching in awe as Zelda took the baby from Professor Snape, straightened the blanket and showed her to Harry.

"She looks like Alaric did," he said in some surprise. "She's great, Zelda. Has Alaric seen her yet?"

"He's asleep, so we'll wait until morning. He's so young he wouldn't understand if we woke him up."

Harry grinned and asked, "Can I tell people?"

"Of course," she replied.

"Tell them to stay away," said Severus, almost at the same time.

"I'll tell them about the baby and to stay away," he promised, amused.

"Just for a couple of days," said Zelda. "This took a lot out of me and I need to rest."

"But you're okay, right?" asked Harry, frowning.

"I'm okay. I feel tired right now though, so why don't you hang out with Eli and Lily. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

She held out a hand to him and he took it, then gently leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Good night everyone," she said. "If you'll take care of Alaric until it's time to see the baby, I'd appreciate it."

"Of course," said Elijah. "Don't worry about a thing, Mum."

&&&&&&&&&

The next morning Severus made up a comfortable bed on the couch for Zelda and brought down the small cradle Alaric had used. He settled his wife and new daughter comfortably and then signaled to the rest that it was time.

"Hey Alaric, let's go see Mummy," said Elijah, bending down so Alaric could hold his hand.

The toddler's face broke into a beaming smile when he saw his mother on the couch.

"Mumumumama!" he shrieked, heading straight for her.

"Alaric, how's my sweet boy? Let me give you a kiss," said Zelda, holding out her arms.

He climbed onto the couch and flung himself on Zelda, nuzzling frantically into her embrace.

"Oh, I missed you yesterday," she murmured, kissing him and savoring the feel of his sturdy small body.

"He was great, Mom," said Lily, entering the room with Harry. "He's the sweetest kid ever."

Alaric raised his head and earnestly patted his mother's face, making her chuckle. He pressed his mouth to her cheek in a baby kiss and licked her, making small murmuring sounds.

"I love you, sweet boy," she murmured. "I have to show you something, Alaric. We have a new baby for you and Lily and Eli. She's your sister and her name is Emelie."

Alaric looked quite piercingly at her and his black eyes were so like his father's that she wanted to laugh.

"Don't be so suspicious," she told him with a kiss. "Look over there, in the cradle. We have a baby to take care of now."

Lily sat next to the cradle and said softly, "Come see her, Alaric."

Slowly he climbed down from the couch and looked. He stared in confusion and looked up at Lily, then put a hand down close to the newborn's face.

Lily held his hand and said, "We can touch gently, see? It's our new baby; her name is Emelie."

After one quick glance Alaric climbed into Lily's lap and hugged her. The rest of them breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good work, Lily," said Harry softly. "Hey, since it's Saturday, I can stay and help with him if you'd like."

"We'd all like," said Elijah. "Alaric's had his breakfast, now let's make it for the rest of us. Mum, are you ready for a nice cuppa half caff?"

"I'd love it," she said. "A strengthening feast too, and then a nap."

The young people left, bearing Alaric with them, and Severus was alone with his wife and their new daughter.

"Does this feel like the beginning of the happy ending?" she asked with an ironic smile.

"More like a continuation of Potter buzzing constantly around our heads like a needy gnat, not to mention all the other pests that infest our life together."

She held out her hand and he knelt beside her, unable to maintain his sneer in the face of her delighted amusement.

"Curmudgeon," she purred, "I wish I didn't have to wait so long to have sex again. I love it when you sneer."

A faint, resigned smile replaced the sneer and he realized in horror that although this couldn't actually be the happy ending she'd spoken of, it might appear so to a good many dunderheads.


	64. Author's Note

Here ends _Severus Snape Begins the Beguine._ I borrowed these wonderful characters from JK Rowling, but my play time's over and I'm reluctantly preparing to hand them back. We'll soon see what really happens to them in _Deathly Hallows_. :D

It's been awesome fun to write more about Severus, Zelda, Michael and the gang, even though magic became marginal as the characters worked on the mundane stuff that's essential in good human relationships. Not to mention the frequent sex…

Thanks for reading, and all of you who are regular reviewers, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Every review you wrote made my day. Writing's great, but knowing someone's out there reading makes it much, much better.

I'm going to keep writing, but I'm not sure what I'll write about yet. After this long with Snape, Zelda and company, I need to clear my head a bit, but I'll be around.

Cheers!

Emilie


End file.
